


Of Song and Claw

by Ahro, HellieAce



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Prehistoric, Drama, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 236,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahro/pseuds/Ahro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellieAce/pseuds/HellieAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred is an Alpha of the Plains Tribes who has escaped to the edges of the Great Plains to seek refuge away from his warmongering race. Arthur is an Omega Prince of the Forest Tribes and is currently being housed against his will to marry the Queen of a nearby Forest Tribe. Alfred arrives just in time to find the runaway Prince, in heat, and about to be killed by one of the Plains' many threats. Will this rare chance encounter between their distant tribes change their entire worlds forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scene 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an RP between myself and Ahro. She plays Alfred, while I play Arthur. I edited and formatted the RP into a fic format so we could upload this massive RP for you all to read and enjoy it along with us. :) Sadly, this fic will be updated slowly as editing each scene is a major task and time consuming. However, I hope you enjoy it as it comes along. It is a lot of fun, and who doesn't like dinosaurs. :D
> 
> Alfred's raptor is based off of a Utahraptor in height and girth, but resembles more of the raptors in Jurassic Park (more leathery skin than covered in feathers). He does have small feathers that run the length of his spine on the top of his head to the base of his neck.
> 
> Arthur's "Ostard" is a raptor-like creature I adopted from the game Ultima Online.

A warm breeze had picked up across the broad expanse of the grassy plains. It sent dust and pollen into the dry air as the sun slowly began to set behind the distant snowcapped mountains. It was the farthest north the lone hunter had ever traveled, and he wasn't about to stop or turn back.

_Nothing is there anymore. The tribes will have all wiped one another out in a fortnight, and become easy meals for the rex. I won't be brought into their mindless warring. Not again._

With a heaved sigh, Alfred stretched, arching his back as the bones popped from their hunched traveling position. It had been more than a day since he had set out. He had had to kill a few other huntsmen as they came after him. It had pained him to do so, as he listened to the bellowing cry of their plains raptors, bonded through blood and scent, never being apart, except for then in death.

Thinking of the majestic beasts brought his attention to his own mount. The massive raptor breathed heavily as he sniffed the air, finding the foreign scent from the approaching forests disturbing.

"I know, Quetzal, we are far from our home, but we will return there again. We were not meant to skirt the edge of the Great Plains like the cowards of the forest and mountain tribes. But the plains must see blood before they can be reborn anew."

Alfred leaned forward from his kneeling position in the leather harness and patted the neck of the massive lizard. At his touch the raptor turned his head to look at his hunter. His jaw opened slightly, razor sharp teeth glistened in the late evening sun, as he seemed to understand the human's words with a brief incline of his head.

The hunter grunted his own approval before leaning back up. He adjusted his spear's leather strap across his bare chest, and then swept his gaze across the tall golden grass of the plains.

They needed to hunt. The further they traveled from the southern plains the fewer great lizards there were to take down. Here they would deal with the furred creatures of the North with the great mammoths being their prime targets due to their hefty amount of meat. Alfred's raptor needed to sustain himself with copious amounts of fresh kill. But despite that, their biggest nuisance would be the saber cats. The massive felines could hide in the tall grass, and were not familiar with the plains raptors. They were likely to attack before realizing their folly. However, they could inflict serious damage with their impressive fangs and jagged claws. But a plains huntsmen and his raptor, even alone, were a formidable match, not a smart one to tangle with on the harsh open plains. It made Alfred think of the men he had killed when leaving; they had been a part of his hunting pack. They were his brothers, just as much as their raptors were to the hunters themselves.

_I will keep the old ways with me. I will bring back the traditions of the plains tribes once the blood has long since soaked into the soil. Only then can the plains tribesmen return to their former glory._

"Right then, on Quetz!" his voice was all that was needed to instruct the large raptor, as he began to move on through the tall grass once more. The tips of the sand-colored grass skimmed against the hunter's legs where they unfurled beneath the man as he rode. The heavy footfalls of his raptor were the only sound aside from the wind's gentle touch amidst the strands as they swayed.

The undulating of the stalks was soothing, but could quickly become dangerous if a hunter was not vigilant. The plains raptors were built to see above the human-height grasses, and the hunter astride the lizard's back added to that line of sight. But things still lurked beyond sight. Here, a parting of the golden strands could potentially indicate an imminent threat, but in the far South, that parting would be a small lizard fleeing. The North brought with it strange beasts that the hunter was unfamiliar with. He could only hope he had made the right decision in heading this way.

As his thoughts lingered on what the North could hold for them, he found himself abruptly stopped. The raptor sensed the indirect command by his hunter's change in breathing alone.

_What is that?_

Alfred's blood suddenly began to rush in his veins, and an accompanying shiver shot down his spine. Nose lifted to the air, the Alpha scented the breeze for the wafting allure of something on the wind.

_It smells like… but no, it can't be. Not out here._

The hunter then turned to the right, seeing a wide clearing in the tall grass indicating a watering hole. From that direction the scent intensified, and he felt his grip tighten on the pommel of his raptor's harness.

"An Omega in heat," just saying it out loud had stirred the hunter's cock, but he quickly repressed it, as difficult as it was.

_But why out here? I see no plains raptors, it could not be a plains tribesman. Unless..._

His eyes then lifted to the edge of the forest, which loomed too near for his liking, and shook his head.

_I know very little of these forest tribesmen, but to venture out into the thick of the tall grass is asking for one's death._

Still, he couldn't ignore the strong pheromones in the air, and the strangeness of the situation piqued his interest.

With a sharp intake of breath, he turned Quetzal to the right and moved the massive raptor forward. Alfred only pulled him to a stop when he caught the familiar sight of grass parting in the direction of the watering hole. Whatever it was, it was headed toward the Omega at a slow, but steady and stealthy pace. The unsuspecting prey would easily fall victim to the unknown threat if the beast was what Alfred was thinking: a saber cat.

Moving his hand to his side and grasping the hilt of his dagger, he pulled a carved rex tooth from its leather sheath, and readied himself atop Quetzal.

This was where he belonged. This was what he did. Hunted, stalked, killed the most fearsome of predators that roamed the Great Plains, and this would be just like any other.

He took in a deep breath, leaned forward, and blew out against the tiny golden feathers that ran along Quetzal's spine, and the signal was accepted.

Arthur huffed an irritated sigh against the dark feathers of his mount's frill. The ostard chirped in mild complaint, glancing back at her adoptive chick. The odd beast, with her shimmering blue and white scales, feathery-framed head and lack of forelimbs would have been a curious sight to any outsider. But for Arthur, the lizard was the closest thing to a friend he had, and she was the sole heir to any kindness he felt in his heart. Wraith, as his father had named her, thumped her plumed tail on the ground, and Arthur cocked a brow as he met her intelligent eyes.

"I'm not in the mood, Wraith," Arthur growled, "I don't wish to deal with your back-sass." The ostard chirped again, and set her gaze back to the nearby watering hole. The blond gave a sigh of resignation. Wraith knew better than to grind her master's gears when he was like this. His heat always made him incredibly irritable. And this cycle had been particularly bad, his emotions raging far more than usual. But that could have had something to do with his father's latest revelation.

"Fuck him!" Arthur bellowed against Wraith's strong neck. The big lizard's feathery frill drooped sadly as she listened to her chick swear and rage.

"Treating me like I'm some kind of commodity he can just trade away! When did father stop seeing me as his son?"

The Prince continued to growl and grumble, shifting uncomfortably. Everything was unsettled and too hot and he felt as if his skin was crawling. Arthur absolutely despised being in heat. Everything set him on edge, each sense overly heightened to the point of painful, but the worst of it was always the desperate need. It left him feeling woozy whenever he would catch the faintest sniff of an Alpha from outside his room. There was always a suitor in his father's home, always wanting to make a mate of the royal Omega. Of course, his father had adamantly refused to sell his son to some lowly hunter or fletcher ever since he'd gone into heat the very first time years ago. And naturally, the Chieftain had refused Arthur a mate all those agonizing years.

Arthur would be locked away for a week on end, left to the maddening want and uncomfortable feel and embarrassing effects. All for the sake of his material value. A royal Omega was prized, but a royal _virgin_ Omega was a coveted treasure. And Arthur had sure felt like an inanimate object lusted after by greedy, filthy Alphas. It was exactly why he'd worked so hard to sneak out of his room, having Wraith terrify his guards into vowing silence and fleeing from the forest.

Of course, the brash, hormonal young Prince hadn't exactly thought his escape plan through. Galloping Wraith as fast as her legs would carry her until the edge of the forest came into view had been an idealistic dream. Actually there, it had been terrifying.

But he'd pushed on, driven by anger, resentment and the damnedest feel of wanting but never having.

And now he found himself at the edge of the plains with the only watering hole in sight before him. Wraith had come to a halt at the very edge of the pool, trilling the announcement of their arrival. It had jolted Arthur from his haunting memories and he looked up.

Blowing out a sigh, he dismounted. Dropping to the ground, Arthur cringed at the strange, slick feel in his ass. He went down on his knees, fidgeting uncomfortably. As he hissed and squirmed, glad there was no one around to witness his writhing form, he felt Wraith bump her nose against his back. Her thick blue tongue lapped at the nape of his neck in attempt to comfort her heat-induced chick.

He lay out on his side, taking momentary relief from gravity's unfortunate side effects on his wet hole. He was mindful of his sturdy composite bow on his chest, but the quiver on his back spilled a few of his ammunition onto the dusty ground. The Prince groaned, hating life in general.

When Wraith trilled noisily, Arthur scoffed.

"What do you know? You don't even have a heat cycle!" the blond snarled, "it's not fucking fair!"

Wraith merely chirped again, turning to lap at the oasis water.

The Prince grunted his annoyance, letting his eyes slip closed. His whole body shivered, and gooseflesh dappled his arms. Arthur let his mind slip back to his father; anything to ignore the lusty desire, terrible pressure through his lower body and sticky slick making him feel filthy and desperate.

"Fuck! I've been through this for how many miserable years? Why can't it just go away? Or better yet, why can't I have a mate? He doesn't have to be anything special. I don't even want to bond with him-! Gah!"

He curled up, ignoring Wraith as she began to chirp frantically.

"Hush!" he growled.

The ostard began to shriek instead. Arthur, trained to recognize the sound as danger, instantly flipped onto his stomach, hands braced beneath him. His bow had been slung over his shoulder, but it was quickly in his hand as the emerald-eyed Omega crouched, his hand reaching for one of his ivory tipped arrows.

"Stay close to me, Wraith."

The plains hunter and paired raptor quietly stalked through the thick grass. The heavy steps of the raptor were calculated from experience as they neared ever closer to the watering hole. All while keeping a watchful eye on the bending of the grass as it too drew closer to the clearing.

Even with years of hunting experience, the plains tribesman felt himself growing even more skittish on his perch as the scent of the Omega grew stronger the closer they neared. The musky scent turned a heat in his stomach, as his instincts wanted him to dart in there and take what was being offered so openly.

_You're stronger than this. Resisting an Omega in heat was a trial you succeeded through, but... why is this one so potent? I should be eager for a kill, not for my own pleasure._

He rolled his shoulders as he leaned closer to the heated skin of his raptor, his dagger in a relaxed grip as they approached.

_Any moment now..._

And then it happened: the loud roar of the saber cat, along with some other high pitched cry, rang through the hunter's ears and it was then all instinct.

His raptor leapt into the clearing, talons bared forward as a high screeching cry screamed from his lungs. All while the hunter clung to the raptor's back with a natural grace.

The startling effect had worked, as the massive saber cat had slid to a stop, unsure of this massive carnivorous creature. The raptor had only slightly missed the cat before it dug its own claws into the ground for purchase and leapt back into the tall grass from whence it came.

The raptor let out a cry of anger at his fleeing prey as he sent a look over his shoulder to his hunter. They would have always given chase, but not this time. This time, the hunter's attention was far from the escaping prey, and now heavily entranced by the human male that rested by the edge of the water. His own bipedal creature cried out in protest at the hunter and raptor's presence.

The threat of the ice-blue lizard, fangs bared, whip like tail thrashing above it, did not deter the hunter away from the ever strengthening pull of the man it protected.

He had to swallow as his mouth had gone dry while his eyes picked over the slim body, clad in bizarre white and blue adornments. His pale skin glimmered with intricate swirling tattooed patterns. His strange garb included a vest that appeared to be made of leather dyed icy-white. A fur collar decorated its upper hems and was tied with leather cord over his bare chest, exposing a strip of midriff. Trailing down, a piercing adorned with lightly dangling blue stones was looped through his naval. Below it, soft deerskin pants died the same white as his vest clad his slender legs, tapering at his heels to white fur boots.

His eyes grew heavy with lust as he caught the quivering skin of the man's exposed stomach as he breathed. No longer with a desire to stay mounted, Alfred easily slipped from the high perch on Quetzal's back and took a few steps closer. His own chest heaved as the heady musk wafted towards the hunter. His instincts as an Alpha to mount and take the Omega for himself seemed far more overpowering than any he had ever faced before. It took all of his strength to stand his ground as the ice blue lizard continued to protect its charge.

"Are you hurt?" It was the only thing the hunter could say, trying with everything he had to keep himself contained.

Meanwhile, Arthur's bright green eyes were wide with shock, but his body was alive with want as he looked over the tall man.

He was tall, standing at grass-height, which was about six feet, with strong shoulders and arms and a chiseled chest. His skin appeared as if the sun kissed it like Arthur had never seen before. He was lean as well, looking sleek in the way he had sat kneeling in the leather harness that was strapped to the massive lizard like creature beneath him. He was also practically bare. Wearing only a light beige colored loincloth that wrapped around his hips and trailed down over his knees in the front and piled up behind him on the lizard. It was fringed along the base with dark colored animal fur. Across his bare chest was a single leather strap that held the deadly looking spear at his back, while another long dagger like weapon was currently being returned to its sheath at the man's waist. On his feet were brown leather sandals that tied up in a crossed pattern to his knees. They seemed to mold to his foot, appearing to give him a strong grip on the ground.

Aside from his clothing, or lack thereof, he looked rather scarred from what had to have been fierce battles out on the wild plains. Aside from scars, he also shared tattoos like Arthur, but they were fewer, and blockier in design. The ones visible were ivory in color and were that of two solid bands running around his neck while a third that was broken in the middle was at the top. His hands and feet also had interesting tattoos but were difficult to discern from where Arthur sat. As for jewelry, what looked like a massive canine tooth was pierced through his left earlobe, and around his neck was a dark cord, which had a sharp black claw attached to it.

As to the man's vicious looking mount, it stood on two powerful legs, much like Wraith, only it had a pair massive retractable claws on either foot. It reached about eight feet tall at its head. Unlike Arthur's ostard though, it had two strong looking arms that ended in three clawed fingers that could easily hold onto its prey. Its head was also massive, with a jaw that opened wide with dangerously sharp teeth. The lizard's scales were dyed a deep green, and along its head, back and tail were sharp yellow stripes that stretched down its sides. Similar to Wraith, it had some yellow feathering along its eye ridge, down its spine, and at the end of its tail. Though compared to Wraith's much smoother skin, this thing's hide was tough as leather and thick. He highly doubted his arrows would be able to pierce if he needed them to. A lethal shot would need to be delivered to the eyes or soft underbelly.

But that information eluded him as his mind clouded with instinctual lust. Through his heavy, terrified breaths, he could nearly taste the strong Alpha scent wafting off of this strange, terrifying looking man.

_Shit! What do I do? Oh god, his scent! Oh and just look at him- he's- I don't even know, nor do I care. I-_

Wraith screamed, her high voice nearly ear-splitting as Arthur winced. The young Prince could only turn his attention away for his ostard. Wraith came before even his nearly uncontrollable desire to throw himself at the stranger and alleviate the god-awful pressure. Arthur reached up and patted her leg.

"Shhh, Wraith. Calm down," he ordered, watching with concern as the ostard glanced down at him with wild blue eyes. She loosed a final hiss before shifting closer to Arthur. Her tail wrapped around the prince's waist protectively as she continued to bare her teeth but made no sound.

Arthur turned his gaze back to the tanned man. The Omega sat back on his haunches, feeling his slick body twitching with sparks of heated desire.

"No," Arthur groaned with a heady breath, "I'm uninjured." It took a tremendous will to allow logical fear to slowly ebb into his mind other than imagining the big Alpha overtop him.

"But who are you?" Arthur's shaky voice inquired as he tightened his grip on his bow. The ebony wood under his fingers brought a familiar sensation to keep the emerald-eyed Omega under control. He had his bow, he had Wraith and he had some sense of dignity. He could work with that, even as he felt himself lean back a bit as he tried to hide his bodily discomfort.

Amidst all of this, the hunter watched as the blue lizard seemed to calm at the Omega's touch. Knowing if what he had planned was more than likely accepted, he wouldn't need to fear much of the blue lizard's threat. Even if the beast did try to harm the hunter, Quetzal, who now paced challengingly behind them, would be on the lizard in seconds.

"Not hurt then," he ignored the question of who the hunter was, as the forest tribesman would not remember anything with the blatant urgency of his need at the forefront of his mind.

Taking a few long strides, he sized up some against the odd blue lizard before kneeling into the sand in front of the white-clad Omega.

Arthur felt small and vulnerable when the hunter had crouched before him.

"You need relief," was all Alfred said, and ignoring the continued glaring from the lizard as the hunter's Alpha pheromones entwined with that of the Omega's. His large, calloused hand went to the man's deer hide pants, grazing up the man's thigh before hooking at the waist.

With the clothing having already been loosened by the Omega himself, it slipped down the man's slim waist easily. The Prince's bony hips were exposed, revealing the Omega's pulsing desire.

Normally proud and defiant, the Prince felt almost out of body as his hormones betrayed his regality. He didn't fight when the Alpha freed his length from his loosened pants.

The hunter had to stifle back a moan as the smell hit him and almost overpowered him. His hands shook slightly as he gripped the man's thigh, trying to recollect himself as his own cock began to stiffen.

_This will be easier for both of us once he's sated._

Goal in mind, Alfred didn't even ask permission before he lowered his head to the Omega's pained erection. Flicking out his tongue he licked along the slit, tasting the precum and breathing in the musky scent all around him. His mind wanted to try to piece together why this Omega had him so enthralled, but it would wait as he moistened his lips and skillfully lowered his mouth down along the man's cock. He fully engulfed Arthur, adjusting his throat only briefly before the man's cock touched the back of the hunter's throat.

This time he did let out a groan as the vibration would assist the Omega further in climaxing. Pulling back up, he ran his tongue around the shaft, only to pause quickly and retract when his tongue touched a cool piece of metal on the top of the man's cock. Taking a curious look he found two metal balls pierced through the skin just behind the head.

That was startling, and certainly unnerved the hunter some at the idea of knowingly inflicting pain to such a sensitive area, but he ignored it for the more pressing matter at hand.

Pressing his tongue at the sensitive spot along the underside of the head, he then moved back over the smooth head and took the man into his mouth again, this time finding a steady rhythm.

Even if he ignored Arthur's soft whining and hand knotting in his hair, Alfred could easily sense the Omega's approaching climax. The man's musky smell had heightened and the veins along his cock twitched with his oncoming release. The hunter naturally prepared himself until finally the Omega shot his seed down the hunter's waiting throat.

The hot, salty cum continued to splatter across his tongue as he tried to keep up with his own swallowing. It was obvious the Omega had gone for some time without relief. Arthur's release brought him a brief euphoria; it was both a pleasure and a relief. The pressure in his lower body ebbed away as well, replaced by an easier sense of normalcy.

An Omega in heat without a constant way to relieve that pressure was painful. The Omegas of the plains tribesmen would always be taken care of, however, it was only their mates who would see to them. Alphas were strictly trained to control themselves. If an Alpha or Omega was not bonded yet, the Omega could only receive relief through hand or mouth stimulation. It was the same now, as the hunter finally released the man's limp cock from his mouth as he sat back, wiping away some of the residual cum that had dripped from his lips.

He was right in doing what he did, even if the forest tribesman disagreed with it later. Whatever the case, nothing would scare the hunter. Regardless of who this man was, the hunter would go on his way. This whole situation unfazed him, outside of the slight intrigue as to why this one Omega had proven far more difficult than any other he had come across before.

"You should be better now for a few hours. You may ask questions of me, but here may not be the most appropriate location," he nodded at the threat of the looming tall grass. Even being a plains tribesman, the hunter was still overly cautious of being on the ground. Even at his height, hardly seeing over the grass was unsettling to the hunter, and he would have much preferred the higher ground with his raptor beneath him.

Wraith had only grudgingly allowed the plainsman close. Now, she just wanted him gone. She was keen to her master's desire; a desire she'd never quite smelled on him before, even when in heat for the other forest Alphas. She had gnashed her teeth and hissed again at the man in a final warning before he was relieving her chick. Had he even dared to try freeing his own length to take Arthur, her fangs would have been in his throat. Regardless of the massive raptor pacing restlessly, the ostard would have instinctively sacrificed her life to make the plainsman pay for harming her chick. The feathered lizard feared nothing in the wake of her motherly instincts.

Arthur's eyes suddenly went wide as logical reasoning slowly filtered back into his mind. He flinched back, gripping Wraith in apparent fear. The ostard curled her lips back as she crouched beside Arthur. Her powerful neck slunk forward, and she snapped her teeth at the plainsman. With her body curled around her chick, she continued to leer at the blue-eyed man. Arthur hugged her neck, resting his chin on her feathered crest. They tickled his cheeks, stirring the anxiety in his belly, but comforting all the same.

"A-answer me!" Arthur ordered shakily, "who are y-you?"

_Why didn't he mate with me? I was so out of it, he could have had his way with me easily. But he didn't. That's... strange. And kind, actually. Any of those bastards back home would have ruined me without a second thought._

"And I'm n-not going a-anywhere until I get answers!" he tried to regain some of his authority. Even if he was out on the plains, he was still the Prince of the Forest. He had his pedigree to back his words, and Wraith to enforce them. It was only then that he thought to remember the huge beast the hunter had charged in on. He hugged Wraith tighter as his heart raced wildly, the fear scent wafting off of him strongly.

"A-and what the hell is that thing!?"

As Arthur tried to recover, the hunter got back to his feet, stepping away from the Omega and his lizard, giving the two the breathing room they obviously needed. He wasn't familiar with the ways of the forest tribes. But if this Omega was anything like the plains Omegas, an Alpha's presence was most assuredly no longer required.

Just as so. The hunter was done with being on the ground and his own desire had relaxed with the lowered pheromones, even with the Omega still in heat.

Turning back to Quetzal, he walked up to the beast, raising his arms to pat the lizard's muzzle. He had been riled up by the other large lizard and needed to be soothed. The last thing the hunter needed was a fight to break out. The raptor could go a while without food, but their hunts had always been rich. Having gone a few days without food now had the raptor irritable and thirsting for anything, and this strange lizard was the closest to a large meal, but not at the expense of injury.

"Hunter Alfred of the Southern Plains People. This is Quetzal, my bonded plains raptor," Alfred finally answered, then turned back around to the Omega, still thrown by the amount of clothing and strange bangles of blue stones the man wore. It was clutter, and would hinder a man's hunting. Though, perhaps the forest tribes Omegas were like the plains in that they were kept back at camp during their heat. On the plains, all members hunted. Alpha, Beta, Omega, male and female, there was no discrepancy beyond the Omegas who were with child, children or the elderly.

"Might I ask why a forest tribe Omega in heat would dangerously wander out into the tall grass without a mounted escort?" Alfred looked to the lizard, gauging its capabilities as a mount on the plains. It was compact, built for speed and agility. The tail was deadly, reminding Alfred of the deadly whip-like tails of the diplodocus sauropods of the plains. Many a raptor and hunter had felt the lash from that and were lucky to live with their body still in tact. Even with such benefits, seated on its back would only just be high enough above the grass, but Alfred was still curious to see the ostard in action.

With the hunter stepping back, Wraith began to settle. Getting comfortable, she laid her head on the ground and tucked her legs beneath her heavy body. She kept her eyes trained on the plainsman and his raptor though. Her chick was still not entirely out of harms way and still vulnerable while in heat. The ostard would remain vigilant until they were home again in the shade of the trees and her chick was curled peacefully in his downy bed.

Arthur, who'd been holding onto his beloved ostard released her neck as she shifted. Watching the plainsman back away relaxed him some, but it didn't do much to alleviate his discomfort. Temporarily sated, but still feeling wet, Arthur decided sitting was growing annoying. With Wraith lying down, he decided to take the same route. The Omega glided onto her back, draping himself belly down on her arched spine. His legs dangled down her sides as he rested his cheek in his palm.

"Very well then, Alfred. I am Arthur Kirkland, Prince of the Forest, youngest son of the Chieftain of the Moon Tribe of the Great Forest and Royal Omega." He recited his full title with a roll of his eyes. It was a hassle he repeated near daily for visiting tribesmen from around the forest. Lately more and more of them had been flooding his sacred home, inquiring about his interest in a mate to Arthur's father.

"Plains raptor? By the gods, I'd heard of the brutes, but never seen one. They're- err, rather large, aren't they? And so... blase. You both are," Arthur noted aloud, "or do the plainsfolk prefer the colors of their dead homeland?"

He absently ran his fingers across Wraith's beaded scales when he was left with nothing else but to answer Alfred's question of why he was out here.

"I-" the prince blew out a sad sigh, "I am simply being a disobedient child and running away from home," Arthur grumbled in pitiful annoyance. His emerald eyes coasted down to the bright sand.

"The life of nobility is not easy, but it is my life. I suppose it would be better to go home, wouldn't it? After all, I don't wish to be out on the plains with cultureless brutes."

While the forest tribesman spouted, the hunter watched as the Omega moved onto his lizard. He lustily eyed the delicate curve of the man's back as he rested there. The smaller was still tempting, but nothing the trained hunter couldn't push past.

"You spend too much time reciting a name," Alfred began as he easily swung up onto Quetzal's back, kneeling into the leather harness. He reclined back some to look down at the lizard and royal Omega. The afternoon sun, now no longer blocked by the tall grass, lit up the hunter's tanned and chiseled torso with its warmth. His blond hair tussled about his face from the weak breeze.

"You'd be felled before you ever took to your mount," his tone was dull and uninterested, though he did make note that this Omega was worth something to him. Escorting the prince back safely to the forest could garner them food and a safe place to sleep for the night. The plains were not a place to find rest by oneself.

Quetzal then shook his massive head, the heavy leather skin under his neck shaking back and forth from the movement before he let out an irritable cry at the Omega and odd blue lizard mount.

The Omega's further insults of Alfred's people rolled off the man's shoulders. Words meant nothing to him. They were useless, and up against a Rex would only make you easy food.

"You would be better off with a 'cultureless brute' then without one, or do your people often feed saber cats with little 'royal' Omegas?" he asked, his shoulders relaxing as he spoke. His question was a serious one. The hunter was unsure whether he had just interrupted a common cultural offering.

As the hunter mounted the large raptor, Arthur let out a growl, his emerald eyes narrowing at the tall man. The glare of the bright sun was giving him a headache despite glimmering off Alfred's thick, tantalizing body.

"My apologies, mongrel. I hadn't realized my title bored you. And what fool would recite a name before an enemy? If your foe even knows you exist or have left the shadows, then you've failed your task as is." The Omega retorted as if it should have been obvious. Honestly, these plainsfolk were so strange.

"And really? Little?" Arthur squawked indignantly, "just because I'm not built like a brute like you does not make me little." He patted Wraith's flank and the ostard rose up. She trilled, her feathered fringe rising, as she sensed Arthur's irritation.

"And no, my people don't usually feed Omegas to sabercats. They would prefer to treat them like commodities and trade them away instead of treating them like a person!" Arthur roared, his anger from earlier returning. The thought of his father's cold declaration made the Omega's blood boil. He couldn't help but lash out.

"And I don't appreciate some horny Alpha showing up and mocking me about it! Wraith and I could have handled that sabercat! Your overgrown lizard might have a thick hide, but my arrows would have gone through that cat's throat with ease. And they'll go through yours as well if you don't leave me alone!" Arthur growled, un-shouldering his black bow.

Wraith roared beneath him, her long tail lashing the sand, sending it up in tall columns as if in agreement to be rid of the Alpha.

As the Omega began to rage, a brief smile showed on the hunter's face.

"On the plains, your enemy is casting the shadow on you, and you best not be under that."

He then moved Quetzal forward a few steps as the ice-blue lizard took to her own feet. Agitated as she was, Alfred wanted to make it clear that the hunter and raptor were not here for a fight, but that it would be unwise to cross them.

But at the mention of Omegas as items, the hunter scoffed, "Omegas as commodities? Omegas are meant to be worshipped and protected," the hunter went on, trying to ponder the idea of treating Omegas as such.

"I could not smell a mated Alpha on you. Why is that? You have reached your heat, you should have been mated by now."

"Worshipped?" Arthur's eyes went wide at the thought of Omegas being the objects of genuflect, while a strange feeling welled up in his chest. "That sounds... nice, actually. That sounds wonderful," Arthur scoffed, shaking his head. "If only..."

Alfred looked the Omega over with a keener eye at the sad dismissal. He tried to find some reason as to why there would be an Omega not yet mated to an Alpha. It made no sense to the plains tribesman.

Arthur lowered his bow, and hunched his shoulders in a mournful shrug at the question of why he was not yet mated.

"Because I am a worthless trade if I am claimed by an Alpha. Who wants used goods when they could have something new and shiny? And you can't smell their scents because I am never allowed near them. In fact-" Arthur offered an unsure, almost apologetic quirk of his lips. "You are the first person to ever touch me like that. I've never felt anything but my own hand."

Alfred scoffed at the Omega's response, "Never allowed near an Alpha? Why? Alphas should be protective of all Omegas. You should not fear them," he shook his head, "are your Alphas so undisciplined that they threaten Omegas during their heat? Even mated Omegas?" His blood began to boil then at the thought of the indecency. He knew the difficulties of staying in line as an Alpha when around an Omega during their heat, but grown Alphas should have been trained to combat that and restrain themselves.

Arthur shook his head, "Undisciplined? No, our tribe is not savage. We raise our young properly. It's just how Alphas are. In all honesty, I'm still shocked at you. You're so different. And very likely the only unbonded Alpha I have ever known of that hasn't asked for me." Arthur shrugged his bow shoulder.

The Plainsman grumbled, "An Alpha would make sure to see to an Omega's every need during their heat." Even with not being mated, Alfred's instincts took over as a protective Alpha of an Omega in heat. It was an Alpha's job to always protect an Omega when their abilities would be limited to the cravings of their own bodies.

Arthur balked and whirled around to face him.

"What? Are you mad? There's no telling what an Alpha would do if I let them ever touch me like that! Do you have any idea how scared I was, or rather would have been had I not had a release in nearly three days, that you were going to, well, to go further! My father would have disowned me! I couldn't have gone home if you'd done that..."

_That damned sabercat might as well have killed me if you'd given into your natural instincts like I had mine._

Alfred stopped to reflect on his previous statement, "And I did not mean offense, Omegas are fine hunters, but they are never let out during their heat. I'm sure you have noticed the heat tampers with your usual reflexes. You would have been a strong adversary against that cat had you not been limited to your body's need."

The desire to move closer, to reach out and touch the Omega to relax him was almost unbearable. Had the hunter not been too weary of their mounts attacking one another, he would have done just that.

While the hunter explained himself, Arthur's anger simmered down some in heat. He felt a twinge of guilt pluck at his heart. The plainsman seemed genuinely confused. Maybe he really didn't know about the forest traditions? After all, Arthur knew nothing of the plains' or even if they had any.

The Prince shook his head, gingerly stroking Wraith's neck. The ostard let a soft, worried trill escape her as she glanced back at her chick. The genuine sadness darkening his eyes made her chirp quietly. If Arthur hadn't been on her back, the motherly ostard would have curled up around him and licked his hair until he was giggling and smiling once more.

Just as Alfred found himself moving Quetzal slightly closer, the sounds of birds taking flight not far off caught his attention. Alfred quickly looked to see the familiar parting of the tall grass.

_Another predator. Seems this land is plagued by these smaller creatures._

Arthur glanced up at Alfred when he moved the raptor closer, something making him look just a bit different: not like a nosy outsider, but as a concerned, almost endearing Alpha. The very something Arthur had wished and sung for a hundred times in his short life.

Turning his attention back to the Omega, Alfred asked with his normal nonchalance,

"I would leave you. However, I am afraid I cannot when another sabercat is approaching due east. Might I escort you back to your tribe? I am afraid as an Alpha I am sworn to see to your protection whether I am of your tribe or not. I'll do so with my own life if necessary." Alfred inclined his head slightly, still being mindful of the predator not far off, but showing respect to the Omega in turn.

At the hunter's request to escort Arthur back to the forest, he responded without a moment's hesitation,

"You may."

For as much as Arthur didn't want to return home, he also didn't want to be left alone. Reason shone through. He was in a strange place, a very dangerous one, vulnerable in heat and hardly armed to deal with plains beasts. He was angry and upset, and it was only going to slow him down. He wanted to be happy and safe, not terrified and suicidal.

Moving closer now, almost bringing the two large lizards alongside one another, Alfred lowered himself slightly closer to the Omega to make sure his words were heard and made clear, "you will not need to fear me, Arthur Kirkland, Prince of the Forest, youngest son of the Chieftain of the Moon Tribe of the Great Forest and Royal Omega." He then sat back up straight, looking out again to see where the approaching sabercat still lurked as the Omega moved his own mount towards the forest now.

"Thank you. And, well, I'm sorry for snapping at you. I was a bit upset and not in the right of mind. But, uh, I- umm, thank you for earlier. I was really in a lot of pain before you, well, you know, relieved me." Arthur swallowed down the lump in his throat, and shrugged.

As he twisted his body to face back towards the forest, Wraith followed beneath him. She started padding towards the extremely tall grass. Reaching it, Arthur glanced back at the plainsman on his raptor. A dark blush was painted on his cheeks as he inclined his head, hoping Alfred would understand to follow.

Noting the sabercat was slowing its approach, Alfred brought his attention to the forest before them. Just looking at the shadowed mass of green as it blocked out the setting sun sent the hunter's nerves on edge.

But as they approached closer and closer to the outskirts of the woods, Arthur felt himself easing. The forest was familiar, a safe haven, and the Omega couldn't wait to be under the familiar dappling shadows of the trees.

Alfred had different ideas about the grove. The forest was enclosed, tight, barely any spare space to sprint and jump. It was also difficult to maneuver a plains raptor through. Because of this the massive lizards of the plains no longer traversed it. Instead, mammals had begun to populate the dense overgrowth. It was not the place for plains tribesmen, but for now he needed to see to the protection of the Omega before him, as well as find a meal and safe place for himself and his raptor to rest for the night.

Coming out of his revere from staring up at the scaling trees, he listened to the Omega's ashamed 'thank you' for the hunter's assistance with his earlier release.

"It was nothing. Any Alpha should have done that for you. That you must be tormented to relieve yourself is barbaric," Alfred growled as he shook his head, following not far behind the Omega as they neared ever closer to the edge of the hunter's familiarity.

While he listened to the plains tribesman, Arthur pulled his legs up, crouching on Wraith's back in order to stretch and pull himself into the trees as they neared. His ostard continued on as if it were normal. This was the easiest way for Arthur to climb up into the tallest trees without making noise. The young prince easily found his balance at heights. And at this one, he was almost level with Alfred, even on his massive raptor.

As the hunter followed along, his eyes suddenly widened as he leaned away, watching as the Omega nimbly stood on his lizard and leapt into the trees, easily moving from one to the other as if he were walking normally on the ground. It unnerved the plains tribesman. He was not afraid of heights as he had often been high on the back of massive sauropods, but the trees did not move, or feel alive under his feet. That, and any ground his raptor could not traverse was not something the hunter cared to be a part of.

The prince met the hunter's gaze sidelong for a moment. Deciding he wasn't entirely interested in the ironic way the barbarian called his tribe's ways barbaric, Arthur changed the subject a bit.

"I noticed you don't appear to have a mated mark," the prince tapped his chest right above his heart. Alfred's skin at the mirroring spot was blank. "An unbonded Alpha, acting so tame and docile around an Omega in heat- a prince no less- and you're so calm. It's unheard of. Is there something wrong with you?" The emerald-eyed Omega mused aloud.

"But it's just as well; I'd be fine if you called me Arthur. I'd rather you even leave off the 'prince' part. It gets tedious and annoying to hear constantly."

The hunter paused as he listened to the Omega, "Why would I ask for you? I have only just met you." Alfred was confused. There was courting involved before an Alpha could ask an Omega to bond with them, but even then, it was the Omega that needed to accept the courting and ask the Alpha to be theirs. Everything felt backwards to the plains tribesman and it was beginning to hurt his head.

However, the snip at being unbond stung the hunter, his hand immediately going to his hip where a scarred mark now remained. Finding it difficult to reply to that statement, Alfred pressed passed it and addressed the latter question of the man's title.

"Arthur," he tested with a nod as he felt his chest suddenly pound randomly. Shaking it off he then drew back some in surprise at the Omegas outburst regarding an Alpha approaching him.

"You were scared of me?" It had made him pause. He was different for certain, and Quetzal was formidable and strange to the forest tribesman, but as an Alpha, for the Omega to be scared, truly bothered the hunter. "Omegas that fear their Alphas," He murmured under his breath, not knowing how to fathom the idea.

While the hunter followed beneath the Omega, Arthur took a bit of a leap to the next branch, completely at ease in his home. Each step held a natural grace to it, his limber muscles finally relaxing now that he was back among the leaves and branches. Wraith chirped beneath him, prancing along with a bouncy step upon seeing her chick returning to his natural, fluid grace. He slinked through the trees as if he were just another shadow, occasionally testing his agility and leaping branches.

He paused when Alfred spoke regarding not having asked for the royal Omega. He then dropped down from the branch just behind the hunter. He held onto the branch with one hand, dangling down with his feet nearly skimming Quetz's back.

"I am a Royal Omega, the Prince of the Forest. I am from the Moon tribe. Is that not enough to ask for me? Because I assure you, one does not find an unbond Omega with my pedigree very often, if at all. That is why I wonder if perhaps you're not a bit mad."

Arthur quickly hauled himself back up, crouched on the branch while the hunter quipped about Omegas fearing Alphas.

"Well, generally, Omegas do not fear Alphas. But caution is certainly encouraged. I am the only one who has to fear them. What they want is not something I intend to give. You see, Alfred, in my tribe, to be bound to the royal family is the highest honor, and that's all any Alpha could ever want from me. They do not want my voice or my dancing. They do not want my skill in archery, my knowledge of the Shaman's herbs, or my talents with a brush. All Alphas want are my body when I can't control it and my family's good fortune."

The prince looked down at Alfred almost sadly.

"No offense to you, Alfred. You are very different from any Alpha I have ever met and I-"

"My liege! My liege!"

Arthur suddenly stopped. He leapt from the trees, landing solidly on Wraith's back as the ostard paused and screeched. Crouched on the lizard's back, he bared his teeth in a savage snarl.

"Surrounded," he announced, rising to full height on his beloved ostard.

Forming a ring around them, nine ostards and their riders stepped into view. Each was a different color, ranging from yellowed-bronze to wine-red to nightmare blue. And each of the riders was garbed accordingly, all colored perfectly to match their beasts.

The hunter had been listening intently as Arthur went on explaining the strange forest tribes ways. He had meant to speak and claim how none of that should matter but he was caught off guard when they were immediately surrounded by similar looking lizard mounts as Arthur's and obvious fellow forest tribesmen astride them.

"My son," an older man on the red ostard growled out, almost accusingly. "What is this abomination you walk beside?" He glared accusingly at Alfred and his raptor, smelling the Alpha musk on him.

"Good to see you too, father," Arthur sneered mockingly, "and this abomination happens to have a name. He is Alfred, and he comes from the plains."

"I can see that," Arthur's father retorted, "and an Alpha no less. What have you done, Arthur? Have you let this mongrel strip you of your virginity?"

"No, actually, I haven't," Arthur snarled back as he towered over the older man. Wraith shrieked angrily beneath him. She bared her teeth as another rider moved closer, this one clad in a dark greens and astride a matching beast with short plumage.

"What the fuck is that thing?" The man murmured in horror and wonder as he looked up at Quetzal.

The chief glared at his eldest son.

"Look decent Alasdair. Quit gawking like a child."

The man in green, known as Alasdair, had the decency to flush with embarrassment and avert his gaze. But the other riders weren't so keen on that order. They stared and murmured, and even their ostards seemed unnerved. But Arthur ignored them to glare death at his father.

The man in red tipped back his head, looking collectedly vexed in all his natural regality.

"I smell him on you like a disease, Arthur. How dare you lie to me and endanger your entire tribe!"

"I didn't!" Arthur insisted, his hands balled into fists.

"Your words mean nothing. You have lied to me before and I'm not inclined to believe you!"

"I'm your son! You shouldn't be inclined to do anything; it should just be!"

"You are no longer my son if you've ever so foolishly allowed this thing to mate with you."

From his left, another Alpha on a bronze colored ostard chimed in with a grinning sneer.

"How was he, Artie? Are the plainsfolk a good fuck?"

Arthur lost it. He lunged from Wraith's back and barreled into his other brother, Scott. The two tumbled to the ground, a tangle of shouted insults and clawing and punching. Scott's ostard screamed, lunging at Arthur to defend its master. But Wraith met it in mid air, slamming the bronze lizard to the ground. The ostards wrestled as ferociously as their owners before Alasdair was upon them both. His ostard slammed into Wraith, freeing Scott's. The male lizards pinned her, their claws at her flanks and tails lashing.

"Wraith!" Arthur screamed for his beloved ostard, his entire concern switching to her. It gave Scott the chance to roll out from under the Omega and grab him by the throat. Arthur was thrown to the ground, and Alasdair didn't hesitate to stomp on his chest.

Arthur would have screamed in pain had all the air not been forced out of his lungs. Instead, he choked out a whimper, rolling to his side and clutching his chest. The prince panted uselessly, unmoving as his brother's pinned him to the ground while he couldn't fight back.

Arthur's father, who had watched the scuffle with indifference, suddenly glared up at Alfred.

"And as for you, if I find out you have defiled my son you will pay. I am not one to kill a guest, but if you have diminished his value in anyway, I will see you put down like the mongrel you are!" Every word was punctuated with venom. And it was smug, confident as more and more of Moon Tribe began to appear, filtering in from the shadows soundlessly. Many of them carried their bows, but all were transfixed on the huge plains raptor. They gasped and murmured, oblivious to their lost Prince returning home.

"You will stay in the forest until this mess is sorted out. And may the gods help you if you dare cause anymore trouble." He glanced at some of the other riders, who moved forward to Quetzal nervously.

The chief switched his gaze to his son, now pinned humiliatingly and the side of his face pressed to the mossy dirt. Scott was above him, his fingers in Arthur's hair and gripping tightly while Alasdair had his foot pressed painfully to Arthur's knee.

"I am ashamed, Arthur. And I believe the gods are too..." he trailed off, and Arthur's eyes snapped open.

"W-w-wait, father-"

"Arthur-"

"No! N-no, please!"

"I hereby forbid you-"

"Father!"

"From taking part in the sacred Shadow Dance at the end of Blood Star's journey."

Arthur was silent, his eyes blinking as he fought back tears. The annoying sting and moisture had him squeezing his eyes shut. Pain and guilt and shame welled up in his chest as he held stock still.

"No, you can't mean that!" he whimpered, and flinched when Scott snickered.

"I can, and I do. A Prince of the Forest, mating with a beast from the plains? No, the gods would certainly be displeased with us if you were to show your shameful face before them," Arthur's father dismissed and glanced to his Alpha sons.

"Get him to the Shaman. I must know if our esteemed guest has damaged your brother."

They both nodded and hauled Arthur to his feet. He hung limply between them, having to practically be dragged away. There was no fight left in the usually fiery Omega. He only managed to glance back once, catching Alfred's bright blue eyes for a split second before Scott jerked his shoulder. They vanished into the shadows, and Wraith followed after. She'd finally been allowed up with her chick, and her sides bled from her shallow cuts inflicted by the green and bronze ostards.

The hunter stood back, shocked to silence by what he had just watched transpire. From the brutal insults thrown at Arthur, to the vicious way the other lizards attacked Arthur's own ice-blue mount. None of their insults at Alfred's own person or his people mattered beyond what they were doing to an Omega, one of kin to them all as well.

Alfred's blood began to boil as his hunting senses began to kick in. He could feel Quetzal's own breathing begin to deepen, as it grew irritated at the display.

It was only then, after seeing Arthur physically punished and held down by those who were his own brothers, and their father allowing it, did he lose all sense of control.

An ear splitting cry, deep from Quetzal's chest bellowed through the clearing. The cacophonous noise reverberated through the trees as the raptor thudded his heavy foot into the soil in rage. He leaned forward, as his jaw opened wide to release another piercing shriek. His claws dug into the soil as he bared his teeth at everyone around them. The long, dexterous claws of his front limbs spread wide from beneath him as the urge to leap and tear at everything in his path boiled in his blood. If Alfred knew these tribesmen weren't their usual prey, the hunter and raptor would have lashed out and never stopped out of the pain and humiliation he had just seen Arthur put through.

It was then Alfred reigned in on the tribes chief, Arthur's father.

"You claim that I defiled your son, when you allow such heinous, brutish acts fall on him amidst your own people! He is an Omega, and you filthy Alphas should be worshiping the ground he walks on!" Alfred couldn't stand it, he was now on his feet, standing atop Quetzal's back as he looked down at the forest tribesmen scattered around him. There may have been men in the trees above him but he was ready for any sort of fight they cared to bring. The moment Alfred was ever pulled from Quetzal's back, would be when the raptor was unleashed with a ferocity that would not stop until Alfred was safe or it could no longer move.

"I saved your prince's life out amidst the tall grass of the plains! I did what a proud Alpha does for an Omega! Should always do for an Omega!" He then squatted down in Quetzal's harness as he moved the raptor forward, the raptor's head pulling back like a birds as he bared his razor sharp teeth at the chief, standing firm as he challenged the man astride the red colored lizard.

"I saved your son," Alfred continued, "but perhaps bringing him back to a savage tribe as this was my mistake," Alfred said, venom dripping from his words as he stared the chief down from his higher perch on the raptor.

At the sudden aggression from the plainsman and massive raptor, the foresters all scrambled back save for the seven remaining ostard riders. Some yelped in fright, but most were startled into silence. A rider on a smoky-gray ostard drew his bow first, and the others mirrored him.

"Worship? What the hell is this ogre talking about?"

"The plainsmen are all backwards; ignore him," another rider quipped, notching an arrow.

Arthur's father simply glared death at Alfred.

"You will learn some respect and mind your own business. Now what am I to do with him? You've ruined everything, you stupid mongrel!"

He turned his ostard around.

"And don't speak to me about savagery. My people are a cultured one filled with rich, beautiful history. But we didn't get there by being weak. Severe punishment for a severe crime. Arthur knew he was forbidden to take a mate or be with an Alpha. And what does he do? He runs away from home and returns with a barbarian from the plains, jumping to defend you.

"But as I said, we are not savages. Unless you wish for my archers to layer you in arrows, I suggest you calm yourself and stand down. My Shaman will qualify if my son was lying or not. If he has not, then you may go free. And the gods would frown upon the fabled hospitality of the Moon Tribe should we dishonor a guest, no matter his ugly pedigree. You will be fed well, and your..." the chief frowned, "beast will not be harmed. However, for threatening my life, I would prefer you in a cell."

The rest of the archers notched their arrows, even the tribesmen from the outer ring had their sights lined up on Quetzal and Alfred.

"Now, come peacefully, or leave dead," Arthur's father gave his ultimatum.

As the chief spouted his declaration, the hunter eyed each notched arrow trained on him in turn. Clearly not amused, but not interested in getting into a fight, Alfred figured accepting a night in a cell with food was already better than sleeping unprotected on the plains. If the forest tribesmen decided to keep him longer than the hunter cared to stay, then it wouldn't take much for his raptor to come and release him. Puny arrowheads would do nothing to the raptor's thick hide.

Still mindful of where the threats to him were, the hunter slid easily from Quetzal's back while the raptor leaned down, pressing his head to the hunter for an order. It was given with a touch to the feathered frill behind the beast's eyes. The raptor then let out a loud cry, shaking his head in understanding. He took a few steps back, large eyes scanning the area before seeing the distant golden plains as his destination.

With another bellowed roar, he dug his claws into the forest floor and launched forward, vaulting the line of mounted guards and escaping to familiar territory. His senses were set on high alert to hunt and feed. The escaped saber cat had already irritated the raptor enough he would finally seek and hunt to appease that irritation.

Alfred watched as the large raptor disappeared past the line of trees before turning back around to the Chief. He was now lower than the mounted forest tribesmen, but that didn't mean he would appear any less of a threat.

"My raptor will stay along the border of the forest as a sign that I mean no harm to your people," Alfred then turned back around to the chief, looking up at the man clad in red before continuing, "besides that disgusting display, I will go along willingly. You will find your son was telling the truth. Alphas of the plains do not take Omegas that are in heat," he said, adding emphasis to the disgusting manner by which the forest tribes would believe a plains tribesmen would do such a thing.

With that, no one added anything further and Alfred was lead away with no struggle to an area of the forest that was meant for prisoners - even though for the hunter it was more of a temporary shelter until he decided he wanted to leave.

_Before I go, I will see to that Omega. I'm not a part of this tribe, but I can't sit idly by and allow such brutal acts to take place._


	2. Scene 2

“There,” Arthur growled, tying off the leather cords in the front of his deerskin pants, “are you satisfied? I told you I wasn't lying!”

“I never said I doubted you, my prince,” Kiku, the Moon Tribe Shaman, mused aloud as he sat down on his downy seat of pillows and pelts. Snuggled warmly beneath the furs was Kiku’s aged ostard, Crow. The big lizard was jet black, with ivory feathers on his head and shoulders. And Arthur wasn’t sure he’d ever seen the old beast move more than a few feet from that spot.

“But you followed my father’s orders anyway?”

“He is not so easy to satisfy. I am bound to never lie before the royal family, and so this is only precautionary.”

“Well it was damned uncomfortable,” Arthur retorted weakly, slumping down against Wraith. The big she-lizard purred contentedly despite her wounded sides.

“Believe me, my prince, physically checking for your virginity is not the highlight of my day.”

Arthur flushed miserably, and squirmed to try to get comfortable. But that proved about impossible as always.

“Your heat cycles are becoming more intense, aren’t they?” Kiku asked.

“It seems so. I just wish it would end or at least I could get some relief.”

“You don’t use your own hand?”

“I do, but,” Arthur sighed, “it’s barely enough. I’m back to being in pain a few hours later, and the guards always walking in to check on me, or father wants something or some servants has to pester me. It gets to be-”

“Not worth the effort?”

Arthur simply nodded, his cheeks flushing with shame. He didn’t like talking about his ailment; it only reminded him of how he had been without a mate for so long that his heat cycles were growing more and more vicious. It was certainly becoming an issue. Just being in Alfred’s presence on the plains had managed to override every single ounce of sanity and left him completely vulnerable. He’d let a stranger suck his cock without so much as a word of protest. That was entirely unheard of and entirely deplorable. 

But it made him think of the tall plainsman again. He felt his mouth begin to water, imagining those broad shoulders, those kind, bright eyes and that damn talented mouth.

Kiku must have noticed the sudden spike in Arthur’s heat scent as he shot the younger a knowing look.

“Arthur,” he murmured, amusement clear in his simple drawl.

“Oh, Kiku! I apologize. I was just thinking.”

“About?”

“An Alpha.”

“Does this Alpha have a name?”

The Omega smiled.

His name. Kiku wants to know his name. He doesn’t want to know why I’m thinking heathen thoughts, or if I’m a vow breaking child. He wants to know his name. Thank you, Kiku. Thank you for actually treating me like a person with needs and emotions. You’re always a refreshing change of pace from the rest of the tribe.

“Alfred,” the Prince drawled longingly, “he’s startling. Tall, hair like the color of plains and eyes as bright as the sky above that grass. And he’s- well, he’s different. He’s strange, as all plainsmen are, but he is kind.”

“Oh? Is that so?” Kiku smiled devilishly.

“Yes. Very. He helped me when a sabercat tried to attack Wraith and I and he-” Arthur paused, startled from his dreaming tone as his cheeks colored even darker.

“He’s the one who pleasured you, isn’t he?”

Arthur nodded, feeling small and waiting for an angry rebuttal.

But it never came, and Arthur’s curiosity shone through.

“How did you know?”

“I can smell him on you. He’s got a very strong scent.”

The prince nodded in agreement, sighing contentedly .

“It’s wonderful, isn’t it? It reminds me of those big, dire wolves that prowl the mountains. You know the ones, don’t you?”

“Of course.”

“Yes, he reminds me of those. He has their strong scent: of something wild and powerful, but reserved. Like there is something deep buried in him, and it makes him proud and almost majestic. It makes him entirely untamed, but not savage. Strange, considering he is one...”

“You sound fond of him,” Kiku observed, chuckling at Arthur’s averted gaze.

“Well, I-” the Omega suddenly groaned. All those thoughts of Alfred had managed to stir up his heat again and now he felt his cock twitch. “Fuck...” he growled out, trying to steel himself.

“Unfortunately, until you find a mate to assist you with your urges, that’s only going to get worse.”

“Tell that to my father,” Arthur spat, glaring down at the fur lining the floor beneath him.

“Prince Arthur, you know-”

“Yes. Of course I know. I am worth more as a virgin, and therefore I will remain as one until River Tribe offers up a queen.”

“Precisely.”

“But what if I don’t want to be mated to some stranger from another tribe?”

“We all make sacrifices, Arthur,” Kiku murmured sadly. His dark eyes took in Arthur, knowing the young Omega was absolutely miserable.

“I understand that, Shaman, but why must I give up everything?”

“It’s not everything-”

“But it might as well be! I will never have a mate to love me and I to love in turn. I live away from my people among hostile strangers. I will be treated like an outcast and a commodity all my life. I will never dance or sing for the River queen. I will never dance for an Alpha, or howl under the moon with my people. I will never again hunt in the shadows of our sacred forests or ride Wraith to the glowing pools! If that isn’t everything, then what is?”

Kiku was silent for a long moment while his hand calmly stroked his ostard’s neck. Exhaling softly, Kiku simply shook his head.

“I have no answer for you, Arthur. Only the gods will know your future.”

“I don’t have one,” Arthur grumbled.

“The gods are mysterious in their ways. Perhaps things will change for the better?”

“How so? My fate is sealed, Kiku. The River Tribe’s bonding ritual always occurs only a few days after our Full Moon dances. That’s in a little over two weeks. Kiku, my life is ending in two weeks.” Arthur felt his heart plummet into the pit of his stomach and an overwhelming nausea made him choke.

“It’s not ending, little prince. I will do everything in my power to assure that.”

“But what can you do? The deal was sealed under a full moon. You’d be angering the gods if you went against your word!”

“Arthur, the gods are not vindictive. They are not angered by necessity.”

“Commodities don’t have priorities or necessities, Kiku.”

“We are not discussing materials, Arthur. We are discussing a beautiful young prince who deserves to be happy and mated.”

The Omega flushed, and quickly shut up. Kiku’s words had been spoken in kindness, but they also left no room for argument. The Shaman had a way with getting through to people. It was part of his job after all.

“Now then. I will see to it that every effort is made to ensure your happiness is not sacrificed for a shallow alliance.”

“But how-”

“Ah, that is for me to know,” Kiku rose from his spot, motioning for Arthur to do the same, “and for you to patiently wait to find out about.”

“I don’t do patience, Kiku!” Arthur growled, shakily rising to his feet. It had only been a few hours since being dragged away by his brothers - Kiku had allowed him to sleep off the pain of the massive bruise to his chest while he treated it with salve- and Arthur’s body was already betraying him.

“Uhn,” Arthur grunted, his lip quivering as he bit at it.

“Be thankful, one way or another, you’ll have a mate to help you with that soon enough.”

“What do you mean one way or-”

“Ah, the moon is high, Arthur! It’s time you went on your way, unless you would like to sleep here?”

“Oh, of course, Shaman,” Arthur muttered respectfully, bowing out of instinct. He shivered at the wet feel between his legs as he did, but did his best to hide it. “I think I need to be among the leaves again. I don’t much feel like sleeping or being in company right now.”

Kiku nodded.

“I understand. I will not breath a word of your departure to your father lest he asks. Go enjoy the fresh, cool air. It’s a lovely night out.”

“It is. Thank you, Kiku.”

“May the gods keep you safe, Arthur. Farewell.”

And with that Arthur and Wraith vanished into the night beyond the viewing from the Shaman’s tall glass moon windows.

****

As Kiku tread lightly down the long cavernous corridor, his mind was preoccupied by thoughts of his favorite prince. Arthur had seemed so despondent, and strangely, Kiku was sure there had been longing in Arthur’s melodic voice.

This Alfred fellow, he hails from the vast plains. I don’t understand how Arthur would be so interested in him. But that was something more than just his heat talking. I saw it in his heart that he is curious to open up. Had Alfred been of Moon Tribe, I don't doubt for a moment that Arthur would have danced for him and would want to be courted.

Turning a faint corner, he rounded on the rows of wooden cages built into the back of a small cave the tribe used as a holding pen. 

Only one cell was occupied though and as Kiku’s eyes alighted on taut skin, thick muscle and golden hair, he could very well understand why Arthur had been fascinated.

“Well, you’re certainly living up to the gossip around the Tribe. Big, oafish, and somehow muddled up with my dear Prince Arthur.”

Kiku moved closer, and produced a small, carved rod from his satchel. Inserting it into the small locking peg on the cage, it unjammed the peg holding the cage in place. The door simply fell away as Kiku sidestepped.

“Hello, Alfred, fabled plainsman. Or at least, fabled here in the isolated forests belonging to the Moon Tribe.” Kiku inclined his head respectfully. “I am Kiku, the Shaman of the tribe and speaker to the great gods around us.”

The plainsman had been enjoying the cool walls at his back as a relief from the constant heat of the plains before Kiku had arrived. To any other, it would look like the plainsmen was quite content being locked up. The meal that had been prepared for him had already been seen to. It was different to the plainsman's usual fare of raw reptillian meat. The leaner meat he was offered had been cooked as well as seasoned with some kind of forest herb. It was strange, but he couldn't complain. He was more or less appreciative that they had given him meat at all.

The sudden sound of someone approaching caught Alfred's ears, as he then got to his feet slowly. His weapons had been taken from him, but he would get them back. From the appearance of the guards so far, Alfred far outweighed them by sheer mass alone. These people were built to be limber, and swing through the branches, not wrestle a river gator by oneself only armed with a rex tooth dagger.

Seeing a man clad in black before him alerted the hunter that this was their Shaman before the man even had to speak his title. Alfred had then went down on both knees, crossed his arms over his chest and leaned forward as a sign of respect to the Shaman. Whether this was a similar sign of respect amongst the forest tribes he was not sure, but regardless, Shamans of any culture deserved respect, and Alfred would never go against that teaching.

"I am humbly yours, great Shaman of the Forest's Moon Tribe." Alfred raised his head, a bit of confusion crossing his features as to what to say next. Generally a prayer of great speed to the Shaman's plains raptor and a rich hunt were offered up, but that would not be the case here. So, Alfred remained quiet, and simply remained until the Shaman allowed him to stand. The Shaman may have continued to speak such common put downs the rest of the forest tribe seemed keen on using, but as always, words meant very little to the action oriented plainsman. What they had physically done to the prince Omega some time ago was what would rile the hunter for blood.

His returning thoughts of the Omega brought him to focus on what the Shaman had said.

He referred to the prince as 'dear'. Perhaps the prince is not completely without friends here, at least with a Beta.

Kiku ushered him to rise with a brief gesture. In all actuality, for his calm expression, Kiku was rather impressed. Alfred had knelt with a natural respect that Kiku nodded to approvingly.

“Come, Alfred. Walk a spell with me, would you?” Kiku didn’t wait for an answer, he simply pivoted on his heel, and strode away from the cell.

Upon leaving the cave, the Shaman inhaled a deep breath of the cool night air. He tipped back his head and whistled a sweet, yet somber note that sounded like birdsong. The soft trill of an ostard repeated the song before a jet black one stepped from the shadows. His long body slunk forward, appearing to form straight from the darkness. The ostard approached Kiku soundlessly. The Shaman touched his snout and whispered,

“Seek.”

The ostard turned away, and moved back into the night.

“We’ll walk until Crow returns with what I mean to find,” Kiku simply explained, motioning back to the darkness between the trees where the ostard had vanished.

“They’re lovely creatures, our ostards. I imagine your raptors are just as much a part of your people’s lives as the ostards are for us. They are our eyes in the darkness, our feet upon the ground, and our life long companions for those so fortunate to be given an ostard’s egg.”

Kiku continued to walk, completely at ease in the near perpetual darkness. The dappling light from the moon and stars filtering in from the canopy cast strange, beautiful patterns across the scene. It left Kiku almost ethereal in his natural grace as he moved soundlessly over the mossy ground.

“So tell me, young Alpha, just what is a plainsman such as yourself doing in the Great Forests? Surely even a man as noble as yourself must have other reasons than escorting a wayward prince, no matter how dear he is to the few that love him most wholey.”

Alfred followed quietly behind the Shaman. He would only respond to the Shaman if he were asked questions. It was thought of as rude in the plains to speak with Shamans as they were the ones who spoke with the gods. If the Shaman were to ask a question of you, only then were you allowed to respond.

Once they had made it out of the cave Alfred was surprised when a beautiful sounding whistle pierced the quiet. Its source being from the Shaman and following soon after from another source. The latter appearing from the thick foliage as another of the forest tribe’s large mounts. This one was pitch black unlike Arthur's ice-blue colored lizard. It appeared more withdrawn, not nearly as feisty as Arthur's had been. Yet with its reserved ways, Alfred sensed a far more wiser sense of self within the majestic beast. It was inspiring and not a trait he'd ever seen amidst the plains raptors.

So they're called Ostards. I will be sure to inquire more of them if I ever have a longer chance to speak with Arthur.

Alfred merely nodded a reply in regards to the Shaman's statement of the plains raptors. They were deeply rooted amidst his culture. The raptors were what kept the plains tribes alive. The threats that roamed the plains were unimaginable if the hunters did not have the raptors to ride. They were an invaluable resource, and because of that were treated as family and worshipped. An imprint of their clawed footprint would be carved into each hunters left shoulder blade as a blood tattoo, then being filled over with the ivory or beige pigments of one’s tribe. Alfred's own shoulder held Quetzal's unique print, and the indented skin was stained ivory. Making a pact with his raptor had been the greatest day of his life.

As they continued to walk onwards, Alfred listened intently to the Shaman, and when he was asked the question, Alfred was allowed to speak freely.

"The plains are seeing their time of rebirth through blood." He paused, the regret wafting over him as he remembered to how he had abandoned his clan to their waring. From each tribe there would usually be deserters, though they were mainly unbonded Alphas. Of course this was looked down on horribly, but each clan knew that after the blood had been spilt, it was those that had escaped that would eventually return together and restart the tribes afresh. If they were all killed, so would the knowledge of how to tame a plains raptor. If that knowledge was lost, the plains tribes would be no more.

He sighed through his nose, still remaining quiet to not give too much of his emotions away on the subject, "I traveled north and happened to come across your prince in need of help. My apologies if I stepped out of line in assisting him, my great one." He bowed his head slightly in respect and apology. It was odd apologizing for doing something he knew was his right as an Alpha, but from what he had garnered, he shouldn't have seen to Arthur's relief at all. The thought caused his lips to curl but he quickly settled it again to regain his stoic composure.

“Our ways are strange to you, I am sure,” Kiku assured, never looking back to Alfred as he walked, “I am saddened to say you have upset many with your actions. But know that I am grateful, and so is Prince Arthur. I cannot tell you the pain brought on my old heart when I found him in my home, head held high despite it all.”

Kiku sighed softly, clasping his hands behind his back.

“Ah, yes. It seems my visions were correct then. I had seen bloodshed in my dreams, and heard the shrieks of old beasts. Beasts that no longer dwell in our forests. I had thought it meant of the Mountain Tribes’ recent attacks, but your words convince me otherwise.”

Alfred inwardly winced at the thought of the Shaman seeing the bloodshed amidst his homeland. How the golden grass would be painted crimson for years before it was soaked into the soil and new tribesmen returned.

Sensing the plainsman’s silence regarding the war, the Shaman changed the subject. He only glanced at Alfred, but there was a smile on his lips.

“Tell me Alfred, what Tribe do you hail from? I only spent a brief time with the eastern plainsmen in my younger days before I settled among the Moon Tribe. However, I found the experience enlightening. The brutality and toughness of the plains is bred heavily into your kin, something I most admire. But I am an old man these days. My home lies in the shadow of the moon.”

At the Shaman's question, Alfred spoke up, "I am from the southern tribe, my great one." There was nothing to elaborate on besides the vast distance he had traveled to get to the northern edge of the plains. Hearing that this forest tribe Shaman had been to any tribe amidst the plains was warming though. With the Shaman knowing something of the plains people, perhaps Alfred wouldn't be completely alone here. Perhaps Alfred could even seek some wisdom and assistance even when the hunter was not yet blessed under the same tribal name.

Yet? Would I take up a place under the forest tribe's name? Had past hunters who had deserted during the warring taken up new lives with the forest and mountain tribes as well?

The thought was intriguing, but it was not time to think on such things. Just the idea of living under the trees, cramped, suffocated, and unable to run freely around on Quetzal, disturbed the hunter.

But… what of the unbonded Omega? Arthur...

Kiku broke the silence and laughed lightly, moving off the faint trail a bit to follow the sound of a small river.

“Ah, but do not be despaired in your actions, Alfred. I know you only did what you thought was right. My dear prince is not built for the plains. He is a hunter under the stars and among the leaves. Had you not come to his aid, I do not wish to imagine the horrors that might have befallen him. Forgive him for his rashness. He is, well, he is troubled and under odd circumstance. He may not have shown it earlier, but truly he was glad you had found him.”

Hearing the Shaman thank Alfred for his actions, and his mentioning of Arthur's appreciation seemed to warm the hunter some. He had thought for a while that he had hurt the Omega's possible interest in the Alpha, at least if the hunter planned on staying.

Should I court this Omega? How could I be accepted into this clan when they seem so adverse to my presence here? I have nothing to offer them… except...

As the Shaman walked beside the river, Kiku glanced down at the water. The beautiful, smooth river rocks beneath the rippling surface glowed brightly. They turned the water a beautiful glowing teal, ringed by multitudes of color. Purples and reds lapped at the river banks, blending seamlessly among the teals and greens.

“Ah, and speaking of him,” Kiku inclined his head, motioning for Alfred to look as well. Farther away, along the shores, lay Arthur. He was nestled between two ostards who were contentedly curled up. One was Wraith and the other was Crow.

Kiku smiled, before whistling again. Crow rose silently, moving to his master without question. Arthur and Wraith did not stir. Both were asleep, lightly dozing beside the banks of the flowing river. The sounds of its babbling current had masked Kiku’s call to any ear but the sharp ones of Crow.

The Shaman swung up on his mount before offering a silent nudge towards the prince.

“He would like to thank you in person, young Alpha.” Turning Crow, he vanished into the shadows, his black attire and Crow’s body melding perfectly back into the darkness.

Alfred had been silent while following behind the Shaman, but once they had broken through some heavy foliage, Alfred let out an audible gasp from the sight that befell them. A glowing river of breathtaking color lit up the dark trees all around them. He had never seen such colors before aside from the rare colored plains raptor that may have been born, but nothing that shimmered and glowed with such majestic beauty.

But at the directing movement from the Shaman, Alfred looked to see the most beautiful sight, far outweighing what the river had presented.

Alfred felt a shiver run through his entire body at the sight; the Shaman disappearing into the darkness went completely unnoticed as Alfred attempted to take a step closer to the sleeping figure.

Closing in, the hunter made note of where the ostard slept, not wanting to wake the protective beast, while Alfred's eyes roamed over the sleeping Omega. Taking in the man's beauty as he rested curled up on his side, one leg stretched out behind him on the cool soil. The thin, pale silk garment he wore sat low on his hips and picked up the same light of the river, shimmering in brilliant blue and aqua hues, touched by magentas and dark reds. The silk was practically transparent save for the glow, and had fallen away showing the man's long and lean leg, his thigh and part of his cheek exposed. The Omega was still very much in heat and the smell was getting to the Alpha again.

These pheromones are only more potent because he is a virgin is all. You can still fight it off as you always have. Do not allow the ways of the forest Alphas to turn you to their disgusting methods.

His head had grown rather foggy by the unnatural beauty of the colors around him and the musky scent in the air. Before he knew it he had kneeled down, and with a most delicate touch, leaned out and ran the tips of his fingers along the milky smooth skin of the Omega's thigh.

"Emm…" the moan came from deep in his throat as he felt the heat churning in his stomach again. His senses felt like they were on overload and it made his judgement grow fuzzy, still not realizing exactly what he was doing.

Arthur stirred faintly upon feeling a light touch graze his thigh. The simple featherlight movement instantly flooded Arthurs’ groggy senses with a soothing pleasure. His heated body smoothed down any fear or suspicion that should have been in his mind. Alfred’s scent was so close. He drew it into his nose and mouth, could nearly taste him from the roll of desire wafting off of the plainsman.

But why? Before he’d simply brought Arthur to climax. There hadn’t been any of this delicate, sensual touching. But Arthur couldn’t complain. He loved it; he loved the feel of Alfred’s hand caressing his smooth thigh as if it were already his, like he was something gentle and to touch him meant giving great care, pride and love.

Unless... Arthur smiled internally. He still hadn’t moved or reacted. Even his eyes were still shut. Maybe Alfred hadn’t even realized Arthur was awake. And for as much as the young Omega simply wanted to simper and moan his pleasure, his curiosity was strong. What would Alfred do? Would he come closer? Where else would he touch? Would he take Arthur?

The prince continued to feign sleep even as his mind whirled and his body subtly reacted in kind. He was sure by now his heat and arousal scent were driving the Alpha mad with want. And Arthur wouldn’t have it any other way. He was so intrigued by this man it startled even himself. 

As Alfred’s callused fingers gently glided along the Omega's thigh, the scent in the air seemed to grow in intensity and Alfred felt his eyes grow heavy with lust while his body began to react. With his breathing becoming husky, he then leaned far over the smaller Omega, bringing his face close to the man's exposed neck. Being so close to any part of the man's body only heightened the musky scent and Alfred's instincts made him breath in against the Omegas skin. His lips just barely grazed against the racing pulse so close he could almost hear the blood pumping.

He had no idea what he was doing, nor much control over it as he leaned back and away from the Omega, before bringing his attention to the area his cock was throbbing for. His hand had stilled on the man's thigh and with little effort easily moved the limb forward, exposing the Omega's soft cheeks and only slightly parting them with this new position. The glowing silk added to the tantalizing and ethereal image even more as his eyes caught the shine of slick between the Omegas cheeks.

The hunter swallowed, his hand moving away from the man's thigh and drifting up to grasp one of the Omega's soft cheeks in his hand, gently squeezing some before spreading him to see that tight slick coated entrance, seeming to beg for Alfred to take the Omega.

His breathing began to hitch as he found himself grasping at his own stiffening cock, his own Alpha pheromones mixing with that of the Omega’s had his head floating. It was taking everything he had ever been taught to keep him from proceeding, but he had never been exposed to so much at once, and it had been so long for the hunter. If nothing happened soon, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to stop.

Arthur was barely keeping his composure. Every muscle twitched to move. He wanted to get up and throw himself at Alfred; he wanted to pull Alfred down atop him. He wanted Alfred to mate with him wildly beside the river and under the glow of the waxing moon and stars. He wanted Alfred.

And from the way Alfred was squeezing his ass, parting him, he wanted Arthur just as badly. The Omega’s mind was on the brink of euphoria, and he felt the slick dribble down his thighs, heightening every sense to the point of sparking overload. His body quivered with excitement, but the Alpha hadn’t seemed to notice past his attention on Arthur’s clenching, leaking entrance.

But damn it, the Omega needed it now. And Alfred was taking too long. The young prince was done with fantasizing about the plainsman; he wanted the real thing. Losing all sense of control, Arthur finally couldn’t hold back his voice as a desperate moan bubbled up in his throat.

“Uhn, Alfred- Umf, fuck me!”

Alfred sucked in a hiss, not even understanding anything he was doing, purely being driven on instinct, and the moment he heard Arthur's desperate, needy cry, Alfred was on the Omega.

He easily pinned the smaller down at his shoulders, spread the Omegas legs and slightly lifted the man's hips into the air. All thought of how to do this properly was out as he simply pulled his cock from the folds of his loin cloth and pressed the head against the Omegas dripping entrance. Arthur loosed a startled cry as he was suddenly brought into position and Alfred’s cock was ready to plunge into him. A broad, lusty grin was on his lips as he went to find purchase for his hands on Alfred’s shoulders.

And just at that sudden contact, Alfred’s eyes shot open, darting to the scene before him and quickly taking into account of exactly what he was about to do.

"By the gods!" Alfred gasped out as he threw himself backwards and away from Arthur. Sweat from fear now shined on his skin as he struggled to breath. Their combined musk was still in the air but Alfred was beyond aware now and he could already feel the pain that would swell in his balls later. He cursed himself now at his weakness, for having almost taken a virgin Omega in heat that he wasn't even mated with. It disgusted him and he needed to get away, but he knew Arthur was now desperate for release. He would need to at least see to that before he escaped back to the plains, needing to forget everything that had almost happened here.

Arthur had been absolutely sure he would finally have the desperate relief he’d needed for years. But Alfred was gone.

The Omega threw back his head and loosed a frustrated, pained howl as he was left to writhe in the horrible pressure.

“Gods! Fuck, c’mon!” He snarled, rolling onto his side. His whole body quivered with desire, and lust. His gut burned with an all consuming wildfire as he was quickly on his knees. He lunged for Alfred, panting and whining as he clung to him.

“You can’t do this to me!” He moaned, unable to stop himself as he straddled the plainsman’s lap. “I am a prince for the gods’ sakes! You can’t disobey me! Damn it, Alfred!” The young, wanton Omega thrust himself against Alfred, rutting on him unabashedly as he lost self control and dignity faster than he ever thought possible. His hands gripped the other blond’s shoulders as he softened his tone a bit.

“Please, Alfred. It’s okay. I‘m okay, but I need you. And I need you now.”

Fuck my father. I can’t live like this; not with this beast of a man here and wanting him so badly.

Alfred let out a deep moan as the heated Omega was suddenly on him, their cocks rutting together with the Omega's movement above him. His head was beginning to grow foggy again as the overwhelming scent and desperate need of them both now in the air. But he couldn't let this happen no matter how badly he wanted it.

With as much strength as he could find, Alfred lunged forward, pushing Arthur off of him and onto his knees, and the hunter in the same position facing the Omega.

"No. I-I can't…" he breathed out as his hand immediately went to grasp the Omega's cock, stroking him with firm yet slow strokes as he was forced to rest his head in the crook of Arthur's neck and shoulder. "We're… umf, not mated… I can't." He breathed against the other's skin, still smelling the heavy musk in the air and feeling his own cock twitch for release. With his free hand grasped firmly to Arthur’s arm, there was no way he would move from this position until the Omega was sated. No matter how much Alfred wanted it. He would use his strength to keep the Omega in place as well if Arthur tried to force him back again.

Arthur groaned at Alfred’s dismissal of the plainsman’s own need.

“So mate with me,” Arthur declared as if it were obvious. Held in place, feeling Alfred’s strength, he knew he wouldn’t be a match against him. So he buried his face against the Alpha’s neck.

“I don’t care if I never asked for you on the night of New Moon. I don’t. You've been the only Alpha who ever gave a damn about me. The gods won’t mind. Kiku always says they’re merciful, and I could use some mercy now.”

The brief flash of being locked away, humiliated by guards walking in on him trying to relieve himself, his brothers mocking their virgin Omega, having to go through his heat over and over and over again without any relief or hope.

“But why? Why, dammit, why?”

I can’t be happy? Why can’t I have a mate? The only Alpha to show me anything tangible doesn’t even want me. Naturally.

“Please?” He simpered, his hand gliding between them to take hold of Alfred’s heavy cock.

Being so close to the Omega's neck left Alfred wanting to bite down on that soft skin, leaving his possessive marks there but he couldn't, not yet, there was too much he needed to do before he could have that. If he took what his body wanted now then he would disgrace himself in front of his gods. Even if the plains gods might not be able to see him beneath the foliage, they would feel one of their children's sins.

"I can't," he growled out now, his strokes growing stronger and faster as he felt the Omega's cock growing more in his hand, ready for release. Even with that pleading whimper, Alfred could do nothing but squint his eyes to try and hold back what he never had had such a problem doing before.

A sudden gasp left his lips as Arthur's hand was suddenly on his own cock, causing the Alpha to groan before he grabbed the Omega's hand, pushing it away.

"I bare my sin alone," he added finally through gritted teeth.

Arthur roughly bit into the Alpha’s shoulder as Alfred picked up his pace. It was too much. All the desperate want and heat and arousal scent in the air overpowered him. His cry was muffled by the taut, sweating skin between his teeth upon orgasm. As he came across the blue-eyed man’s hand, a guilt creeped into his stomach. It hardly felt good at all. It was just relief from the pressure.

The Omega winced at the rough grip but went limp against the plainsman. He released Alfred, and nuzzled into the crook of his neck instead.

The hunter's eyes rolled as he stifled a moan from the harsh bite from Arthur. That was something he was sure to hear about, but they could examine Arthur again and he would be found still intact.

“But why? Damn it, it’s not fair!” Arthur growled. “Why can’t I share your ‘sin’? What is there to even bear, Alfred?” The Omega prince managed to huff out between panting breaths.The release took the pressure off both his mind and body, releasing him from his cage of desire. “Alfred, this isn’t sin. This is just natural; Omegas go into heat, they mate with Alphas. It’s a just a cycle. It’s okay. I want this. I’ve wanted this for so long you can’t even imagine.”

But the plainsman didn’t seem like the type to need coddling. And Arthur reconsidered his words. Maybe something direct?

“Tell me. I won’t let you leave until you do. And I am still the prince of the Forest. You’re obligated to obey. Do you hear me, Alfred?”

Alfred didn't even think he could leave. This Omega had done something to him that no other Omega had made him feel before. In six years, he had not wanted another Omega, nor had taken one out of desperate need. He had prided himself in that as well, but now, what had happened to him?

Alfred felt shame wash over him, only sated slightly by having seen to the Omega's release as he felt it cover his hand. He had held himself back, as much as he could after everything, but it still hadn't been enough in the Alpha's eyes.

He then pulled back, standing up, his cock still hard and straining with the movement. He ignored everything and walked to the river’s edge to clean himself of the Omega's seed. As much as he would have liked to taste it, that would have been helping himself find relief. No, he would pay for his loss of control and wait for his desire to ebb away and allow himself to stew in the pain until sleep claimed him.

"It is natural," Alfred said, finally standing back up and turning his attention to the Omega. "I am sorry my prince, but I can not mate with you. I am not of your tribe. Plus you are promised to another for your own tribe’s prosperity. I will not see another Alpha lay his hands on you until then, but I cannot mate with you."

I cannot come in between Arthur and his tribe. I have nothing to offer them, and he would be cast out if I were to court and mate with him. There is no way, and I was foolish to think it.

Arthur watched sadly as Alfred walked to the river. The prince didn’t move. He stayed knelt where he was, feeling a terrible burn of resentment in his heart. Not truly for Alfred, but towards himself, for actually believing he stood a chance at happiness. Unfortunately, Alfred was the only thing he could lash out at.

“Oh course. I should have known: you are no different from any other Alpha. I am material wealth to be traded away. My father would be ashamed to ever present another tribe with damaged goods anyway. I suppose it’s better that way then. Now I am pristine, and out of time,” the Omega snarled out.

“So fuck you! I’d rather some other horny Alpha have me. I don’t care anymore. I will live a life of shame and misery no matter which path the gods set me on. At least if I find an Alpha in the tribe I won’t have to leave the only home I’ve ever known!”

Arthur shakily got to his feet. He approached Wraith who was dozing peacefully.

Drugged. Kiku, you bastard.

Arthur whistled his call, only the notes came out jagged and angry, harsh with his burning rage and shame. Wraith’s eyes shot open, and her body sprung up on sturdy legs. But she suddenly wobbled, tail lashing to catch her balance as the drugs slighted her balance.

The ostard squawked when Arthur swung up on her back without giving her a moment to wake up. She stumbled before finding her feet steady.

“Fine. I’d thought maybe I could find solace in you at long last, Alfred. But now I see the error of my ways. There are another dozen unbonded Alphas who would gladly do what you can’t to me in a heartbeat.”

With that Wraith moved forward, heading back towards the village.

And what can father do about it? Let him banish me and another archer. They need every ounce of firepower they can garner. So long as I get to see the look of horror on father’s face, then I don’t care what lusty commoner mounts me.

Alfred felt his blood boil at being compared to the forest Alphas. Even though he would commonly brush off words, Arthur's seemed to dig under his skin and leave scars as if they had been physical wounds.

"You are not material, my prince!" Alfred called out, surprising himself for having shouted at the retreating back of the blue ostard and rider.

His fists clenched at his side. This was all so strange to him, the way these forest tribes worked, and why this Omega would be so upset that he had abstained from mating with him out of pure lust. Mating was an act of passion, and was sacred only during the Full Moon ritual when it was binding. Once they had been bonded, they could have each other anytime as they were together as one. But not before. Never before.

He then began to follow after Arthur, regardless that he was mounted, he could track the man's scent anywhere.

"I will not allow any Alpha to harm you, nor take you for their own, because-" Alfred actually had to stop himself. Normally, this had already been far too much conversation than he was used to. These forest tribesmen seemed to need speech more than action. And right now he wanted to show Arthur how much he desired him by bringing him the hide of a downed rex that only himself and Quetzal had taken on: one of the highest gifts an Alpha could bring an Omega they wished to court. 

He grimaced as he tried to explain what he meant, 

"My people do not see Omegas as items to be traded for land, meat, or joining of tribes. Omegas are revered, and sought after, but rituals must be undertaken." He growled again, clenching his jaw over what felt absolutely useless to the plains tribesmen.

"As we stand now though, I am not of your Moon Tribe, nor do I have any gift to offer your chief to allow me into your tribe. I am worthless to you as I am now, my prince, but I will not see you mistreated," he swore as he bowed his head.

He was still fighting his slowly receding desire for the Omega as the man's scent was still potent in the air, but after having been stung by the Omegas words in such a way, he needed to do something. If speaking to the man could protect him from running off and being foolish, the plains tribesman would do it.

Wraith halted on her own, and the prince snarled. But as the ostard looked back at him, worried and sad and lost for her hurting chick, Arthur’s anger simmered down. He reached out and stroked Wraith’s feathered crest.

“You have no idea how wrong you are, Alfred, or how late,” he murmured, rage replaced by sadness as the entirety of the situation came crashing back down.

“I am out of time.” Arthur tugged the shoulders of his garments up, feeling a chill run down his side. “Come the full moon, I will be traded to a hostile tribe who will see fit to use me as leverage. You can’t protect me, Alfred. You’re such a damned fool. You were my last chance before I threw myself to the wolves and let the Tribe’s Alphas have at me. Now I don’t have a choice.”

Arthur squeezed his eyes shut, feeling them begin to moisten.

“We are different, Alfred, and I don’t understand how you find mates if you are afraid to actually take them. And as a Royal Omega, I don’t have the luxury that your plains Omegas do. I am a prize to the highest bidder, and they are coming to collect. But at the very least, I can mate with an Alpha here. I can’t leave my home. The safest place is here, where my family can only do so much damage. In a foreign tribe, our oldest rivals no less?” The prince shuddered. “I would gladly bear the shame of being a commoner’s mantelpiece than go through that hell.”

Wraith trilled quietly, and Arthur had to hold her neck in an embrace to keep himself from falling apart at the seams. He would never be allowed to bring Wraith with him to the River Tribe either. He would be alone.

“But I am still a prince. I could have made you part of Moon Tribe. I need only something to present to the Shaman and my father that would prove your loyalty before the gods. It could have been anything, Alfred. Your hunting skills, your weaponry, your knowledge of the plains or taming a raptor. But it’s pointless now. There is nothing for you here...

“I should go. I’ll need time to let my mate knot before I have to return without arousing suspicions at home.”

Alfred could hear how crushed and defeated the Omega felt and it killed him. While Arthur was ready to just let any Alpha mate with him now, just to remain in his own tribe was cause for blasphemy under his gods. Even if the forest gods did not object to these sort of arrangements, Alfred's did, and as an Alpha he was meant to protect any unbonded Omega regardless of what tribe or god they fell under.

At the mention of the things he could have offered, the knowledge to train plains raptors immediately struck him.

He had then unconsciously reached out and grabbed Arthur by the ankle to stop him from continuing. Realizing quickly what he had done, he pulled his hand away but spoke up,

"If there is any time that still remains to you, I… could, offer the knowledge my people hold of taming the plains raptors." He winced at the idea, giving up such sacred information of his people was traitorous, but this Omega, this Prince Arthur, had done something to the hunter that he could not seem to battle against.

"If there is still time and I am accepted into your tribe," Alfred looked up then, catching those brilliant viridian eyes, and still finding it difficult to say rather than show, "I would be honored to court you, my prince."

Arthur looked back, eyes wide with shock. “You would- You would do that, just to court me?” He paused a moment trying to comprehend the Alpha’s words. “You actually want to-” Arthur’s breath started to become heavy as it hitched in his chest.

“But I- I thought that- your rituals? And the full moon will be soon. There is maybe a half a moon cycle left! Alfred, are you sure you would want that? That’s two weeks. It’s not a lot. Not to mention your ilk fear the sensual bonding mine do. How will you know that you want me if you cannot feel me? I’m still unbound, and virgin. I have nothing in body to give to you as proof of my merit. But I do love to dance. I could even dance for you, make your courtship official.”

Alfred kept quiet but soon nodded, "It is soon, yes, but you said you were out of time. There is too much stacked against me if I wait, however, I will keep close to the traditions as best I can."

Traditions that take time. This is all too rushed, but I have little choice, there is something about this Omega that has captivated me. Six years of celibacy and I come across this Omega, not even a plains Omega, that has my mind wrapped around him. Perhaps it's the drive to protect him after the brutality I saw dealt to him. Two weeks before he bound them together underneath the full moon for life. Two weeks to still decide.

Arthur looked flustered, his cheeks dark with a blush. He knew he was losing his articulacy, but couldn’t bring himself to care. The Alpha wanted him, and not just any Alpha, but the sole one to show him compassion.

He was still dumbfounded, shaking nervously as he held Alfred’s gaze.

“You really mean that? You’d really want me as your mate, Alfred? Would you treat me like one of your kin? Because I think I might like that,” he admitted shyly.

I just don’t want to be an item to you. I want to be your mate; one you could be happy to walk beside and bare your mated mark proudly with.

Alfred sighed,   
"I feel those questions are best put towards you, my prince. I have not proven myself as a strong Alpha that could protect you, nor have I brought you any offerings of my own strength and devotion. How you can accept me now is surprising enough," the Alpha explained, bowing his head as he spoke the truth. Never had an Omega been so open in accepting an Alpha's courting without offerings. Perhaps this was common amongst the forest tribes. It was still all so confusing, and he wasn't even sure he was doing anything right by their terms.

Arthur scoffed. 

“How could I not? You’re entrancing,” he offered a shaky smile. “But gifts of strength? I’ve never heard of such a thing. Our Alphas woo their choice in Omegas in a similar style, but with very different regulations: Omegas usually engage, and offer up their most precious of possessions, forged for them when they are born.” The Omega’s hand went to touch the blue cat’s eye stone that rested at the hollow of his throat.

“You’ll see only Omegas wear them, but they are very important to us. Each stone is crafted from a special rock from the river, dipped in our mother’s blood, and blessed by the Shaman under a fire stoked with sacred herbs. This one-” Arthur removed the slender leather cord from his neck, and held it up to catch the moonlight. The stone was a beautiful blue, and its core nearly black, seemingly endless.

“Was my mother’s. Before she died after bringing me into this world, she laid this beside me along with Wraith’s egg.”

At the mention of her name, the ostard purred. Arthur gently pet her fringe, before sliding down from her back. He nearly closed the gap between himself and Alfred. There was only a narrow sliver of cool air between them as Arthur grasped the Alpha’s hands. The brief distance mingled their scents, and even so recently sated, Arthur felt himself drowning contently in the heavy Alpha musk. The urge to rest against the taller’s strong, broad chest was nearly overwhelming. He was tired, both emotionally and physically, but still conscious that Alfred seemed to avoid these affections like a plague before bonding.

Instead of that, he placed his betrothal stone in the plainsman’s hands, and clasped them together with his own.

“You may find it silly, but it is symbolic. For an Omega to give their stone to an Alpha is to surrender the thing they cherish most. In the hopes that that Alpha will love the stone’s owner as much as the owner loves the stone.”

The hunter found it difficult to comprehend the weight of so much that could be blessed into such a small stone. It was beautiful, and had looked stunning around the Omega's neck. The hunter was almost scared of the tiny bauble now in his hand. He would cherish the thought, knowing it was being given, but for himself to have it truly terrified the Alpha more than the mightiest rex on the plains.

He swallowed, his hand slightly shaking as it clasped the precious blue stone and cord in his hand. He wanted to give it back. To tell the Omega to keep wearing it where it looked and shone beautiful against Arthur's pale skin. He could cherish seeing it there and knowing it had been and still was Alfred's, but no matter how much he wanted to, the Alpha felt it may have been terribly offensive to do so.

His voice shook as he tried to speak his appreciation for the affection.

"I-I will cherish this as I intend to cherish its owner. Though, I will miss seeing it clasped around your beautiful neck. I am not that appealing for such things." A slight smile lit his features for but a moment before they returned to his normal stoic appearance.

Arthur smiled fondly.

“Ah, but I won’t. I will revel in the knowledge that it is finally in the hands of a kind Alpha I am ready for. And yes, compared to you, I suppose we are. But it does not mean we love any less.”

Alfred shifted where he stood. Arthur’s scent, even after being sated, was still strong. The closeness felt almost debilitating but the hunter forced his thoughts forward.

"Words amongst my people are not shed nearly as much as it seems they are here. Due to that, I feel what I've tried to say to you has been more than I've ever said in a lifetime amongst my people," Alfred started, trying to make this all clear, "I hope you can take my offering of speech as a first sign of my devotion to you."

Thinking on how the hunter had seen Omegas treated thus far by the forest Alphas, he already knew Arthur would be in much better care mated with Alfred. However, Arthur would need to see past what ignorance he knew of the plains tribesmen to accept Alfred. To have been raised seeing the plains people as nothing more than savages seemed a stretch for them to overcome.

As for the knowledge of the taming, I will have to find some way to keep it still a secret. Perhaps if I tame raptors for them, teach their hunters how to ride and bond with the raptors, that will be enough. Already I go against so many of my people's traditions and secrets. I could not bare it if the raptors that share our blood were to be abused by these people.

Arthur smiled warmly at the strength the Alpha seemed to need to push past his insecurities. It meant a lot, and Arthur felt humbled by the Alpha’s determination for the sake of the Omega.

“The Moon Tribe is one of culture,” Arthur began with a warm smile, “our words are as mighty as any spear. We call the wrath of the gods with our voices, and summon our beasts with animal song. To howl under the moon and sing to the river is to invoke the power of the forest itself. For you to see that, and try to mirror it in your own way? Alfred, I’ve never met an Alpha who would give me the time of day unless he wanted to mount me. For you to do what you have done, you need not prove any more devotion to me.”

Alfred nodded his understanding, and felt an appreciation for the Omega in accepting from his venue.

"If you take me for your mate, I would not know how to treat you any differently as if you were one of my own plains people. With that in mind, I can only ask that you see past your people's prejudices of my own."

Arthur smiled.

“I will try. If you can look to the shadows of the leaves, and accept me as I stand beneath them, then I will look to the plains and hope you will teach me everything you could share.”

You’re not a savage, Alfred. You’re different from me, yes, but you have found a way into my heart nonetheless. Perhaps you plainsfolk are not all as the legends paint them. If all your kin are like you, then I fear we may have been wrong about you for many, many moons.

With a nod of understanding, Alfred fretted over his next words.

"I know that your tribe is much more sensual in matters of taking mates, and you might find me rather cold in that sense, but…" Alfred sucked in a breath as he brought his hands up slowly and lightly clasped them around the smaller Omega's arms, the offered jewel still held in one hand now pressed to the man's skin once more. "I-I will do my best to not seem so cold to you. I cannot promise much, but know that it is out of respect for you until we are officially bonded. There are still traditions I must abide by under my gods, and I have already angered them greatly by what I did to you tonight," he said, finally removing his hands and looking away as the memory of how he had almost taken the Omega stirred in his gut uncomfortably.

The prince relaxed under the Alpha’s touch, feeling the warm stone against his skin, but felt a wave of disappointment when Alfred released him.

“No, Alfred. I do not know what gods you serve, but under the trees, ours are merciful. They are loving and give us our sensuality and our beautiful culture. I wanted you with more passion than just my heat. I was ready to give myself to you without a second thought. The gods see all, and know that and forgive whatever sin you think you have committed.”

The Omega brought his hands up to skim Alfred’s chiseled arms in affectionate exploration.

“What occurred at the river was just as much my part as it was yours. I am not ashamed of wanting you, and you shouldn’t be either. I won’t press you to break your oath to your gods, but know I am always ready for you.”

Alfred remained calm in his composure, but inwardly hearing the Omega’s words that he already cared for the Alpha left him pained. They were of two different people, with so many cultural differences that Alfred feared the young Omega would soon grow tired of. Alfred would try to appease the wistful ways of the forest tribe Omega, but the hunter had been born under the hot sun and spent his days bathed in blood.

In two weeks, he will have seen what it's like with me. Either he refuses my offerings or accepts them will determine whether our bonding is blessed by the gods. If anything, I'll have at least had two weeks in which to protect him from the cruel ways of his tribe’s Alphas.

"Your gods are too lenient to forgive such acts. You are not an animal to be owned. No Alpha should simply take you." A growl was in his tone as he felt his blood beginning to boil.

I will make your brothers pay for what they did to you. I will fight for your honor as an Omega, one that I am courting, and they will pray they never face me again.

As he balled his fists at the thought, feeling the jewel still in the palm of his hand, a hiss suddenly escaped him when Arthur's hands came up to touch Alfred's arms. The sudden contact made him shrink backwards. The physical connection not being one that could help the Omega in anyway, but only hinder Alfred as an Alpha.

"I am sorry, my prince, but it is still too early for me to grow accustomed to so much change." He looked away only then realizing just how late it had grown. "I should also see you to your bedding. The night grows old and I fear a chill may befall you, my prince."

Arthur pulled away reluctantly. He’d forgotten in that brief moment that Alfred wasn’t keen to touch. It was just so strange and unnatural. Touch didn’t always have to be sensual. It was to convene a message. Comfort, affection, sympathy, guidance, love: touch was everything to Arthur.

The plainsmen must lead dull lives. They have such limits on their speech, no colors to enjoy, no touch to communicate. Do I want to lead a life of that as well?

Arthur nodded, and moved forward to pluck his stone from Alfred’s balled fist.

Perhaps not, the Prince thought, but he is kind and considerate of me. And any fate is better than the one my father has decided upon.

He would hear none of Alfred’s protests as he looped the leather cord around the taller’s neck and tied it off. He let it fall so that it sat at the hollow of his throat where it had on Arthur.

“You’re too modest, Alfred. A little color suits you. And it compliments your eyes.” The Omega offered an approving smile.

Alfred swallowed, unsure of the brightly colored stone now around his neck. These sorts of colors were not meant to be worn by his people. Only the plains raptors held various pigments to their leathery hides. Quetzal's body was a mix of deep greens while sharp yellow stripes crossed along his head, neck, back and tail. The few feathers that clung behind his ears, his spine, under his arms and at the base of his tail were also yellow. The feathers of one’s raptor were the only colors a hunter could wear outside of their tribes tattoos. To do otherwise would mock another hunter or tribe in turn.

Heaving a sigh, Alfred talked himself into wearing the blue stone. After all, what tribe was he to go back to now? He would have to reform the southern tribe eventually. Perhaps taking a forest tribesman as a mate, he could bring some of the forest tribes cultures into their own.

But when the Alpha insisted Arthur return home again, the prince felt a yawn well up from his chest. Sated and exhausted, but satisfied with the turn of events, Arthur didn’t bother to fight the subtle command. He backed away from the Alpha and hauled himself onto Wraith’s back. Slumping against her neck, he watched Alfred from his perch even as Wraith turned and began to walk back towards the village. She needed not a command. The Ostard was bright and knew her way home without her chick’s guidance. She merely trilled for Alfred to follow along.

At Arthur's yawn, the hunter was happy to see the omega agreeing to seek sleep. As Wraith began on her trek to wherever Arthur's home was, he had a chance to marvel at what he had missed earlier when they arrived.

The entire forest seemed to glow with the luminescent blues as he had seen in the river and what had danced off of Arthur's clothing. It was truly breathtaking, and he found it surprising that he was comforted by the sight. The tribes of the plains constantly moved depending upon wildfires being started by lightning strikes. There was no putting out the fires once they started, save for their flute songs to the gods for rain. Though the wildfires would rage quickly so their homes needed to be easy to pick up and go at a moments notice. Homes built into trees that were planted in one spot, was a little nerve-wracking to the hunter, but it was also a calming idea.

Padding back at Wraith’s quick pace, the big lizard weaved her way through the trees until she paused at a very particular one. The wood had the faintest glow, almost undetectable, but in the darkness it made it stand out. Bluish moss was the source of the luminescence, but it clung only to the very edges of a strange spiraling growth around the trunk. Uneven shelves of mushroom tops protruded from the spiral as it seemed to meld into a branch high above their heads.

Wraith chirped, glancing up at the domed canopy. She started up the spiral, her large claws digging into the luminescent moss as she ascended. Walking around the tree, it was a strange yet magnificent sight. There was nothing within the home that could be distinguished from the tree or the tree from the home. Yet the elements of both were entirely present. Corridors and sectioned off rooms elaborately formed throughout weaved branches and leaves. Vines and glowing moss gave the tree home a spectral, but beautiful glow and cast shadows. Moonlight filtered in from the tiny holes in the leaves, dappling everything in silver light. And yet everything was comfortable, private. The branches weaved so thickly and the mosses filled in whatever gaps there were. Even the floor was coated in warm, faintly glowing moss. It was soft beneath Wraith’s feet as she halted inside the largest of the rooms.

A downy bed made of thick pelts, pillows and blankets was in the center of the room and various stone dishes littered the floor. Each was filled with brilliantly colored pigments. Brushes and rolled up skins took up a large space as well.

The ostard glanced back at Alfred and shook her feathery fringe before glancing to Arthur. The young Omega was fast asleep, spread across Wraith’s back and breathing quietly.

When inside was just as stunning as the exterior, and the hunter felt himself beginning to grow dizzy from the sights. He was only snapped out of it when Wraith grabbed his attention and motioned to the sleeping form of Arthur on her back.

She needs me to place him in bed.

Alfred took a hesitant step closer to the large lizard, eyeing the animal suspiciously before asking, "you want me to put the prince in his bed?"

The ostard chirped quietly and dipped her neck in something akin to a nod. Wraith moved around the Alpha, standing behind him and bumped her nose to his back, urging him forward into Arthur’s room as he stood only in the doorway.

The big lizard slunk back to the side, neatly clearing a path to Arthur’s bed with a gentle swish of her tail. The sun bleached skins, some painted beautifully, some still pending breathtaking designs, and paints moved aside. She glanced to Alfred, then to Arthur and then to the bed. Wraith chirped expectantly once again, eyeing Arthur’s betrothal stone with a tilt of her head. 

Alfred got the hint but he was surprised when the lizard looked to the stone around his neck.

"So this stone means you're going to be nice to me now?"

Wraith bared her teeth in a hiss, making the answer a bit more complex. But she immediately stepped forward and bumped the Alpha’s chest with her nose affectionately, then glanced back to Arthur. Her bright, intelligent eyes were trained on him before Wraith nudged the stone clasped at Alfred’s throat. Her teeth came dangerously close to Alfred’s throat, but she was docile.

Be kind to my chick, and I will not eat you, was exactly what her sapphire eyes directed to the Alpha with a promise.

Alfred swallowed a bit nervous as Wraith had neared his neck with her teeth but relaxed when she moved away. He got the point quite clear by then.

The big lizard began to purr deep in her chest as she craned her head around to lick the dozing Arthur’s messy hair.

"Yes, I promise you I will not harm your charge. Though I have a feeling Quetzal may be curious as to why your scent is now around me." He couldn't help but smirk, knowing his raptor would not be fond of smelling the ostard around his hunter. The raptor was protective as well, not as intelligent as the ostard, but vigilant and attentive.

Finally, Alfred moved to relieve Wraith of her charge, easily slipping one arm under Arthur's chest and another at his knees and rolling him lightly to rest against the Alpha's chest.

He remained asleep, tucked close to Alfred. Just the sight of the sleeping figure, blond hair in further disarray from the licking his ostard had given him, left the hunter with a warm feeling deep in his chest. It was surprising to the hunter, who was so used to the world being harsh and deadly. The innocence of sleep on the man he now planned on courting brought him a new way of looking at the world they both shared.

Kneeling now onto the soft pelts that made up Arthur's bedding, he gently rested the sleeping Omega into its folds. He then rested a heavy mammoth looking fur around his smaller frame.

Content with that and feeling Arthur would be safe here with Wraith protecting him, Alfred realized that his bed was still in a cell.

"I must be off before I upset this tribe more than I already have for being out of my cell, let alone being the one to court their prince." He then gave a respectable bow to the ostard before turning and leaving the small home. The next day would bring many changes to the hunter's life. He just hoped he had made all the right decisions in leading to those changes.

END SCENE


	3. Scene 3

Alfred had been sitting in the cool cell for a few days, and he really couldn't complain much. He had been given cooked food that he had honestly grown a liking to, and for once didn't have to sleep mindful of being attacked. It had almost been a vacation. Not to mention the cool temperature of the cell was pleasantly different. He had been through some cold nights on the plains during the winter, but they didn't last long before the hot sun was on them again.

As far as Quetzal went, he didn't have to worry much about the raptor. From all their travels along the northern brim of the plains, they hadn't come across anything that would pose a major threat to the large raptor. Unlike the southern plains where their enemies towered above their heads, here the only things larger were the tops of trees and rare mammoths - which were rarely aggressive unless you got too close. Quetzal would have spent his time hunting down sabercats while his hunter lay resting in a forest tribe cell.

"Hey! Savage!"

Alfred opened his eyes lazily to the sound of his cell door being opened and two Alpha males stepping inside. They were both carrying barbed whips in case the hunter decided he didn’t want to cooperate anymore. Of course, had they known the sort of flesh wounds he'd taken from beasts on the plains, they'd use a different sort of weapon. If they intended to use them on the hunter, they'd better hope they let go once he grabbed the whip and pulled. Pain was something Alfred had a high tolerance for.

"Get up. The Chief wants to speak with you."

Alfred grunted as he rose to his feet from the cold stone floor. He had cramped up slightly due to the position, but it was nothing a few stretches wouldn’t cure. Doing just that, he made the guards take a step back, expecting a blow that never came. Instead Alfred swung his arms back down to his sides and looked at the two guards expectantly without a word.

The one that had spoken looked to the other who answered him with a shrug.

"Right. Come on then." The one Alpha lead the way while the other took up a position behind the hunter.

Alfred couldn't help but roll his eyes. It was obvious the forest tribe hadn't taken too many prisoners as of late. Regardless, Alfred had not once, since he had gone to his cell willingly at least, given them a reason to fear him. He had been extremely compliant. Though, word had gotten around that the 'savage was wearing the prince's betrothal stone', and that had set the tribe's opinion of the plainsman even lower than before. Obviously, he must have gotten out that first night and 'pressured their prince into mating with him'. Of course that would have been swiftly dealt with by the Shaman's word.

I'm curious to hear what they have to say regarding an Alpha receiving a betrothal stone without having already mated with the Omega in question. Should be most interesting.

The thoughts kept him content for the time being as the guards marched him out to a large clearing. Forest tribesmen gathered all around the large area, many on the ground and others in the trees above. The royals all sat atop their ostards on a heavy limb above the hunter's head, and in the center sat the Chief. His expression was cold and only darkened further when the hunter was brought forward. The man had probably denied the thought that his son had given a plainsman his stone; that the Omega prince would still be going to the River Tribe, and that this was all just a lie.

He'll know his son is still a virgin. However, I wouldn't be surprised if he demands the stone be given back to his son. There was no way he would offer up his prized Omega to some 'plains savage'. If he feels that way, and he doesn't accept what I offer, then I'll be sure to find some way to make sure Arthur remains safe. Perhaps I'll follow him to this River Tribe and make sure the Alpha he is pledged to takes care of him properly.

Alfred was left in the middle of the clearing. The guards with their whips out and more arrows trained on the hunter, as if they were expecting him to do something rash. The hunter hadn’t a clue where these misconceived notions were coming from . Apparently the term 'savage' also implied 'stupid', but none of this mattered to the hunter as he was far from afraid of these people. To be honest, he was rather proud that they needed so many weapons aimed on a single man. He was unarmed, and Quetzal would take a bit of time to reach the clearing if he called for the raptor. Regardless, the hunter's attention was only on one man at the moment, and that was the single Omega amongst the royals perched on an ice blue ostard.

Arthur flashed Alfred a brief smile as he watched the hunter enter the clearing. But he was quick to replace any expression with a trained mask of aloofness across his visage. While he may have been acting irrational and emotional towards Alfred and his father’s outrageous notions during his heat, that was no longer the case. Arthur felt more like his usual self again: a well-groomed, proud and noble member of the royal family.

He noticed with amusement that his father was glaring at Alfred from beneath his heavy and greying brows. Particularly at one spot at the hollow of Alfred’s throat: Arthur’s betrothal stone.

Suddenly, the Chief straightened up on his blood-red ostard and signaled for the assembled tribesmen to become silent.

“Alfred, Alpha and hunter of the plains,” he addressed, “for three days and two nights you have been diligently awaiting the decision handed down from the gods through me. As their judge before the great Moon Tribe, I have summoned you here to show the gods your face. In this holy circle beneath the light of a growing moon and Blood Star’s ending journey across the sky, I beseech the gods to look down upon us. May they judge you most fairly in their infinite wisdom despite your heathen birth. Mercy upon you, Alfred, as now I may ask of you your purpose here in accordance to the law of trials. This is your trial, Alfred. Answer truthfully, and hide nothing.” The Chief turned his ostard towards Kiku, who stood just beside him, and bowed.

“Our great Shaman Kiku will ensure that you will speak the truth, and only it before the tribe and the gods.”

Kiku stepped forward upon his black ostard, Crow. The Shaman, garbed in long black robes trimmed in white fur at the collar nodded to Alfred.

“Alfred, as the Chief has said: the gods will judge you fairly and their word is law. Their divine voices come to me and I alone will decree your guilt or innocence as the speaker to them. Now then, let’s begin.” The Shaman smiled warmly down upon Alfred.

“Alfred, the day you were found in the forest by the chief, royal family and guards, you were found with our Royal Omega, Arthur Kirkland,” he glanced to the young emerald-eyed blond a few paces behind him.

“As such, during this time, Arthur was in heat. As an Alpha your thoughts may have been clouded. Did you or did you not mate with our Prince?”

Alfred just stared up at the Chief, locking eyes with the man out of annoyance over this entire charade. 

Isn't that a redundant question? They already confirmed he's still a virgin.

He remained quiet for a moment, still a little put off at the amount of talking the forest tribesmen seemed to love, until he finally turned to respectfully bow in the same fashion as before to the Shaman.

"My great Shaman," he began, before raising his head from where he kneeled, "as your inspection clearly showed, I did not mate with my Prince." He used the term possessively, now wanting all of the forest tribe to note that this was no facade, and he would see to courting the royal Omega.

A murmur rolled through the crowd.

“My Shaman?”

“My Prince?”

“Who does this savage think he is?”

“He acts as if he is of Moon Tribe!”

“How dare he!”

“Surely the Chief will not stand for this beast to claim possession over Prince Arthur!”

Alfred ignored the murmurs around him though he inwardly smiled at the obvious discomfort that he brought to their tribe. Their disapproval of him only made him want Arthur for his own that much more. Along with showing them how to respectfully treat their Omegas, he wanted to show them a better way. Perhaps after seeing just how Alfred went about courting Arthur without subjecting him to being forcefully mated with, other Omegas would stand up for their own rights.

Kiku silenced the foresters then with a swift glance. He smiled approvingly at Alfred before projecting his voice for the tribe.

“Let it be known that he speaks the truth. I have indeed ensured that the Prince was unharmed or deflowered by the plainsman.”

The crowd loosed a murmur of begrudging approval.

“And Alfred, while imprisoned, is it true that you were mysteriously freed and found your way to Prince Arthur? Did you or did you not threaten him into giving you his betrothal stone?”

Alfred paused a moment before he spoke, 

"I was freed," he continued on as he answered the Shaman's questions, "however, there was no threats towards my Prince for his stone. He offered it to me of his own good nature as I intend to court him. It is the Omega’s choice, not the Alphas, to choose who they wish to mate and bond with."

Arthur felt his cheeks heat with an endearing blush. A tiny smile appeared on his lips as he continued to hold his head high despite all the eyes now trained on him. They didn’t bother him. This was part of his pedigree. He was used to being watched by the masses.

The Shaman turned to Arthur, his gaze leveling with encouragement to the young prince.

“Is this true, Prince Arthur, most revered Royal Omega? You speak to the gods with your words.”

Arthur nodded slightly, “It is, Shaman. Be witness to my interest in his courtship by my betrothal stone upon his neck. I would have no other with that gem of my own gleaming for all the tribe and the gods to see.”

“This is blasphemous!” a voice cried. Arthur turned his gaze to the crowd, spotting the accusational protester.

“You will show some respect, commoner,” Arthur growled. “You will not address your Prince as such, nor your most holy Shaman, especially at trial.”

The protester was quickly silenced by Arthur’s commanding tone. But beside him, Arthur’s father stepped forward on his ostard.

“He is right. Prince Arthur has broken a pact made in blood and moonbeams to allow himself to be wooed by this mongrel.”

“I have done no such thing,” the Prince growled.

“River Tribe’s queen has already been informed of her bonding to you, my son. The deal was made before the gods and sworn in by River Tribe’s Shaman. I will not go back on my word to our most holy deities.”

“Perhaps you should not go making deals without consenting your son first!” The Omega howled in fury.

“Wait,” Kiku silenced the bickering father and son. “Perhaps the deal may be altered. The gods are as the trees: steady and mighty, but they bend all the same to accommodate the winds that bring change.”

“I will do no such thing! Why would I? River Tribe is our only hope to bay the barbarians of the mountains from stealing our homes!”

“There are other ways!” Arthur insisted, and Kiku nodded.

“Indeed,” and Kiku returned his gaze to Alfred. “If our humble guest would be willing, the Prince has informed me that he may be plenty of use to us. Dearest Alfred, would you so kindly enlighten us of your gift to the tribe in turn for Prince Arthur’s courtship?”

This was the moment Alfred had been anticipating since he made the offering to Arthur. It had been gnawing at him for days as he stayed in the cell. Giving these people the knowledge to tame the plain's peoples most beloved and worshipped creatures could very much bring destruction on the future of any plains tribe. For now though, Alfred would try his first offering and hope that that would be enough to appease the Chief and the rest of the Moon Tribe.

With a nod to the Shaman, Alfred finally got to his feet while picking up a sharp rock at the same time. Once he stood, tall and proud, he sliced the rock against his palm, staining the ground quickly with his blood. It only took a few seconds before the large bellowing cry came up through the trees from the edge of the plains. Through his feet Alfred could feel the heavy vibration of the thunderous steps before the massive plains raptor quickly ran into the circle. The tall raptor screamed another cry as he padded up to his hunter. His thick tail swung out with each step, forcing some of the foresters to step back.

"I, Alfred of the Southern Plains Tribe, offer you, Chief of the Forest Moon Tribe, tamed plains raptors for your hunters to train and learn to ride in assisting you to combat the threat of the Mountain Tribes," Alfred hollered out for everyone to clearly hear his offering. Quetzal thudded his clawed foot into the ground and raised his head to let out another loud roar that reached high into the canopy, sending birds flying from their nests in distress.

Wraith had neatly stepped back when the massive raptor barreled into the scared court circle. Arthur smirked, glancing back at his father as a stunned hush fell over the crowd at Alfred’s announcement.

“Tell me, father. What makes a better trade? Your son for the mightiest beasts to be tamed to fight along side us, or a Queen with a tribe as bad off as our own for your only Omega child?”

Arthur’s father snarled, his lips curled back in disgust.

“Is this really what you want, Arthur? You want this savage violating you and dragging more of these monsters into our forest to trample our homes?”

“Alfred wouldn’t do that,” the prince looked to the Alpha beside Quetz. “Would you, Alfred? You would never harm our tribe. Swear it before the gods. Swear that you will do all in your power to help rather than hurt us. Let our Shaman Kiku bear witness and the gods judge your heart. If you are unfaithful to your words, may they see to your most gruesome death.”

The Omega’s voice was stern, taking the deep authority bred into his very blood. He was still a Prince for as much as he wanted to be the simple, beloved mate of an even simpler Alpha. Arthur’s duty would always be first to his ilk, but Alfred had quickly worked his way up that ladder of relativity.

Please understand, Alfred. These people, my people, they need to know you mean well. They look to the royal family for answers and see only squabbling. Help me quell that. Give them something solid to believe in.

Alfred looked away from both the Shaman and the Chief, locking his eyes now with Arthur, the only person he cared to swear anything to.

"By my own Plains gods, and the Forest gods, I swear, as Alfred of the Southern Plains Tribe, to not bring any harm to the Forest People. And I will only see to their continued prosperity at helping quell the burdens from their enemies they now face. By my dagger and spear, by bone and blood, and by tooth and claw, I swear it."

With his final words, Quetzal leaned back on his hind legs, bringing his body erect and tall to tower above them all and unleashed another deafening cry to further establish his hunter's words as truth.

Kiku smiled, watching as the foresters gasped and murmured to each other. Their eyes were wide with fear and awe at the massive raptor’s shrieking roars. Strangely enough though, the ostards seemed to join in on the noise and began to shriek and trill wildly.

Wraith merely purred as her chick stroked her powerful neck.

“This is an eventful day indeed.” Kiku raised his hands above his head and murmured a blessing in an ancient tongue that sent shivers down the Tribesmans’ backs. Only a few of the closer royals heard it, but Arthur involuntarily flinched at the words. They crackled like fire as they left the Shaman, sealing a vow into a pact beneath the moon: the most sacred of promises.

Don’t betray us, Alfred. I fear for your safety if you would ever.

But the Omega pushed the thought aside as his father strode up to him on his ostard. The man glared sidelong at his son.

“You are making a grave mistake, Arthur. Your savage had best have himself in order or this whole forest will burn. And it will be because of you,” he growled, but stood by Arthur’s side as the Moon tribe slowly began to approach the raptor, curious and scared all the same.

“The blood will be on your hands.”

“I know. But what comes of this will be worth it,” Arthur murmured.

“You’d best hope you’re right.” The Chief glanced to Alfred, once again glaring at the betrothal stone. “That was your mother’s.”

“I know. And she would have been happy for me.”

His father snorted but said no more as the crowd turned to a scene of almost chaotic cheering, leaving the royal family to observe stiffly.

Arthur would have moved to Alfred, but stayed rooted on Wraith’s back. He didn’t want to encroach on him now. Not after he was earning the attention and looks of curiosity, rather than disgust, as it should have been.

They’ll learn to accept you in time, Alfred.

***

After all the commotion had died down, Alfred had sent Quetzal back to the plains where the raptor felt less enclosed among the trees. He had explained that he would need the best and strongest hunters that would be willing to bind with the plains raptors. The process was extremely difficult as untamed raptors were fierce, and it would be that much harder with hunters without raptors already. He announced that if it were possible the hunters could use ostards, as they appeared to be the most viable substitute until the foresters were given their own raptors. 

"Only the strongest should go, as this will be a one way trip for many." His words had cut deep amongst the foresters, but one striking albino forester had stepped up to the challenge, excited by the sight Quetzal introduced to their world.

Alfred hoped they might find a few hatchling raptors to tame. They would only take a few months before they were ridable, and then a few more before they would be fully grown. Hatchlings were their best chance without hunters riding raptors of their own. And from what he had seen thus far of the ostards, they were mainly ridden by royalty, and rare as well. He highly doubted the royals would take a chance on being killed, or losing their ostards amidst the plains.

He had seen Arthur leave the clearing as Alfred was talking to the foresters. Now the hunter was making his way to the omega's home, hoping that was where his prince had headed to.

The hunter was not disappointed in his choice. As he rounded the top of the spiral staircase he spotted the Omega waiting for him outside.

A smile graced the hunter's lips at seeing the Omega, his Omega, and he approached with renewed confidence that all had gone well, and he could now court Arthur properly.

"My prince," he said with a bow to the Omega as he neared, "from all that happened, am I to believe I am a member of the Moon Tribe now?"

Arthur had been leaning on a thick branch that wrapped around the outer edge of his home. His lean frame didn’t even shift the thick foliage. The Omega blew out a sigh, but quickly snapped to attention when he heard Alfred’s voice. Glancing to the side, he smiled as the Alpha bowed.

Unhitching himself from the limb, he approached the now infamous plainsman. He stood close, but didn’t touch. He wanted to respect Alfred's wishes and seemingly indecipherable courting rituals. The no touching rule was going to drive Arthur mad, but he swore to endure it. For Alfred.

And as Alfred neared he couldn't help but rake his eyes over Arthur. His slim frame was made prominent by the white and fur lined coat, opened up in the middle to expose taut muscles and a flat stomach. His deer hide pants sat extremely low on his hips as well. Anymore and he'd be on full display.

Alfred's hands twitched at his side, wanting to reach out and rest his hands on the Omega's slender hips and pull Arthur flush to the hunter's own body. But years of discipline screamed at him so he held back and remained motionless.

At Alfred’s question the Omega smiled, 

“Unofficially, yes.” he started, “at the Shadow Dance, Kiku will see you officially made a member of the Moon Tribe under the shadow of the gods.” Arthur offered a sad smile.

“It will be an amazing time, Alfred. There will be dancing and feasting and you’ll finally get to see the most beautiful of our dancers perform. There is nothing like watching them in all of their unique garbs.”

The Omega awkwardly knotted his fingers in the fur lining on his waist length coat.

And I just wish you could see me dance as well. I cannot believe I am forbidden from such a ritual. I wanted to dance for you, Alfred. 

"Shadow Dance?" Alfred looked to Arthur confused, "that sounds intriguing. We don't dance much in the plains, but I'm familiar with the activity." He couldn't help it as his eyes did another once over of Arthur before settling on the Omegas striking emerald eyes. "Most beautiful. Then you must be performing as well. I will look forward to it then."

Arthur’s keen eyes didn’t miss the way Alfred’s gaze raked up and down his figure. The young Omega couldn’t help the swell of pride that welled up in his chest. Even if Alfred’s hands refused to explore his body, those bright blues hadn’t the same modesty.

But his smile quickly died away, plummeting to its death along with Arthur’s heart.

“Oh, yes. The Shadow Dance is very elaborate. You see,” Arthur looked up and pointed through a break in the foliage. “See that red star, the one beside the moon?”

Alfred followed his gaze up to where Arthur pointed, immediately noticing the familiar red star in the sky. The Raptor’s Tear, as it was called in the plains. Upon its disappearance from the sky, the Plains People would be gifted with bountiful and safe hunts. Never was a raptor or hunter felled during hunts when the Raptor’s Tear was hidden.

Arthur continued, “The Shadow Dance occurs when the moon hides that star from our view. That is Blood Star, the god of mischief’s favorite gem in the sky.”

Arthur bowed his head, offering a shrug as he rubbed his arm.

“I, err, well, I am forbidden to perform. Punishment for running away from home.”

Alfred’s mind had begun to linger on the past until he picked up on Arthur's saddened tone and accompanying remarks.

"Forbidden to perform? Because you ran away?" Alfred scoffed, "you could have lead a stampede of tri-horns through your tribe's camp! That deserves punishment! Not what you had done." Alfred shook his head at the triviality of such a reason.

Arthur sighed, 

“It’s not everyday that a Royal Omega flees without a trace. While no one would be insane enough to ever leave, it isn’t forbidden to the common man. For a royal though? It’s... well, it’s not good. It’s considered treason against the gods, but I- I just couldn’t help myself. I was terribly upset. And I knew they would understand my decision.”

Alfred looked away from Arthur for a moment, wishing the Omega’s father would appear before him so he could voice his outrage over such a decision. Of course, that wasn’t about to happen, so he settled with a heaved sigh.

"But, if it has already been sentenced then I will not attend the Dance either. You are now my day and night, my prince. I am sworn to be by your side whenever there is no hunt." He bowed his head once more, showing his sincerity.

Arthur shook his head.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Alfred. You have to attend. If you want to court me,” the Prince took a step forward, mere inches between them. “If we wish to be mated, then you have to attend and be acknowledged as one of my subjects.”

If I ever wish to escape my fate.

Alfred finally returned his gaze to Arthur.

"If you can not dance," he started, "you must still attend. I will not miss what I have never seen," he added, though his breath hitched some when Arthur came closer. The Omega was no longer in heat but his scent was still strong towards an Alpha. The hunter stood firm where he was though, keeping his arms at his sides and his hands steady.

Arthur shook his head again.

“I cannot. I’ve already brought shame down upon my family. I won’t infuriate the gods any more by directly disdaining their judgement.” The young Omega averted his eyes.

“Besides, if you do chose to become my mate one day, then I can show you my best dances, reserved for the bonded. After all, you happen to have chosen the best dancer in the tribe to court.”

At Arthur's mention of whether Alfred planned on mating with the Omega, his expression grew confused.

"I do not understand. I am courting you because I intend on mating with you. It is the Omega who must decide whether the Alpha is acceptable by the Full Moon," he stated.

I haven't courted in six years, but I'm sure I've made my intentions clear by now. Though I have not given any offerings yet. After this ceremony I must be sure to bring back to Arthur a most magnificent offering of my courtship.

Arthur blew out an exasperated sigh, “Alfred, I told you. I am always ready for you.” Arthur looked back up at him from beneath his dark gold lashes. “I would gladly bear your weight on me right now if you wished. Though I know you would not. It does not change how I will want and still be for you in the future.” Shrugging, Arthur took another step closer, the fur of his coat brushing Alfred’s bare arm under the breeze.

Alfred had to swallow as he lifted his head up some as Arthur came even closer. He didn't want to back away for fear of upsetting Arthur, but if he came any closer the hunter wouldn't have much of a choice.

"My prince, I do not mean to turn you down." He licked his lips, as he tried to form his thoughts into words. Something that was difficult enough for the plains hunter. Now with the Omega’s close proximity it was growing even more difficult.

"You must be absolutely certain you wish for me as your mate. The bonding is sacred and unbreakable. I am different from you and your people. You may not care for me in time," he said, his expression resolute as he kept his head angled up, though his eyes looked down to the Omega, only out of needing to keep away from the royal's scent.

Arthur was surprised the Alpha hadn’t moved away. Did that mean-

The Omega couldn’t help himself as he closed the gap between them. He tucked his head beneath Alfred’s tilted chin and nuzzled warmly into his neck. The Prince inhaled deeply, immersing himself in Alfred’s strong scent. The musky, roughness of an Alpha, blended with Alfred’s unique scent mingling together flooded his senses. It left him sighing quietly, content to memorizing it, and taking great pleasure in recognizing a very faint hint of desire scent lacing within.

“I will want you for the rest of my days. Even if I cannot have you, or you contemplate your same warning, I will want you. I am certain, Alfred. I am. I ask that you do not doubt me. I have had the scent of too many Alphas prowling around me, and none of them smell quite like you. None of them could draw me in with a sense alone. In fact, if I were not in heat, they could be too pungent and repulsive.”

Alfred's breath caught in his chest as Arthur pressed himself against the hunter. Feeling the Omega's skin against his own and the loving way Arthur nuzzled up under Alfred's chin left the hunter wanting to take the small Omega right there. And therein lied the strongest reason why Alphas were forbidden to touch Omegas before the full moon when they were to mate and seal the bonding. The Omegas scent was debilitating to the Alpha, and only strong discipline could sustain them from going against the ritual of the full moon.

"A-Arthur," Alfred’s voice hitched as his hands shook at his sides. He was quickly losing it under the close contact as Alfred lowered his head some to rest on Arthur's beneath the hunter's chin. A soft moan of satisfaction came from deep in his throat as his control slipped even further to where his hands went up to gently grasp at Arthur's arms.

The illusion didn't last long though before Alfred's rationale kicked in. He quickly gasped, stepped back, letting go of Arthur and turning away shamefully.

"I'm terribly sorry, my prince. I fear having gone so long without a mate has weakened my training to resist."

Arthur rubbed at his arm where Alfred’s hand had gripped a moment before. The lingering heat and feel of his fingers pressed to the younger’s skin left a much deeper imprint than what showed on the surface.

I’d rather you didn’t resist. I have so little time, Alfred. I need you to want me and give in. I’m trying to move slowly for you; I haven’t tried anything sensual yet at all. Well, besides begging you to fuck me, but I was in heat and desperate. In the right of mind, I can move closer to your pace. But damn it, you barely stir at my title, and I haven’t the build to impress with strength as i'm sure you’re used to. And if you can’t even feel my body, I don’t know how to convince you otherwise!

Father could send me away to River Tribe whenever he wanted. You said to wait on a full moon, but if your raptors don’t pan out, father will see me away long before you ritual has a chance to bring us together.

Alfred tensed under the unease that seemed to settle between them. He needed some neutral ground to recover on, so quickly reverted the subject back to where Arthur had mentioned his own dancing.

"You mentioned you were the tribe’s best dancer?" he mused aloud, "I would surely like to see what it is you do. Especially the types of weapons you must use in your dances. Who do you partner against in your dance?"

Surprised by the sudden change in subject, Arthur’s increasing blush quickly vanished at the mention of weapons.

“W-weapons? What the hell do you insane plainsmen need weapons for in dancing!”

Alfred looked back to Arthur now, feeling the heat in his stomach beginning to ebb, 

"How else do you dance, if not with weapons?" he inquired, shocked now himself.

“Well, we simply dance.” Arthur bit his lip, trying to contemplate what Alfred could mean. “I- I don’t know how to explain it beyond that. Perhaps a demonstration is in order?”

Alfred nodded; intrigue lacing his features, "A dance without weapons. That is interesting. I would very much like to see this sort of dancing that you do."

“Well, these clothes are terribly unsuitable for dancing.” Arthur picked at the hem of his deer hide pants and the restrictiveness of the material. “However, preparing for a dance properly takes much time and effort. I hope you won’t mind this for just a sample.”

Arthur shrugged the shoulders of his coat off, peeling the tight fabric off his longer, graceful arms. The Omega subtly drew out disrobing his upper half, watching with a sly gleam in his emerald eyes. Slipping off his flat boots, Arthur slunk to the most open part of the floor.

The Omega drew in a steadying breath, setting his hands on his hips and focusing. He started a beat in his mind that instantly found its way to his muscles, as he swept his leg out, letting his arms work above his head. The muscle flowed smoothly beneath his pale skin as his body arched, undulating like a rearing cobra. The prince bounced his hips with a practiced ease, smiling as he moved in constant rhythm. His body never once stopped. Each muscle seemed to flow into the neck from his sensual hips up his taut stomach, through his round shoulders and up into his arms.

The dancer seemed to stay in near the same spot, but managed to move and whirl and twist with all the grace and even flow of a lovely, lithe snake. He was entirely focused in his rhythm, his feet finding the beat of only a song he could hear. Smooth skin glimmered with the faintest sheen of sweat as he brought his dance wider. Long, elegant legs swept out to swing his hips a bit wider. It drew him closer to Alfred, letting the Alpha get a good look at the control Arthur had over the fluidity of his body.

Arthur sent Alfred a coy wink as he rolled his shoulders, bringing them back as his quivering stomach and spine waved like the rolling foam of the sea. He bounced his hips with a bit more sensuality, being sure to occasionally meet Alfred’s eyes even as he danced around him.

He would draw near, so close Arthur could feel the Alpha’s breath, arching forward, coming within inches of brushing his whole front to Alfred’s. Had he already been Arthur’s mate, and raised in the ways of the Moon Tribe, as a dancer he would have moved to meet the younger. They would have brushed their sweat-sheened stomachs together, felt the other’s arousals through thin dancing cloth. Had they been bonded, Arthur would have pressed him as an Omega, slipping between his legs, giving his Alpha a much needed renewal of desire and energy. The dances were long and tiresome on every muscle. A little incentive to keep pushing at top form, the promise of a powerful, satisfying mating session, worked well as kinesthetic inspiration.

But Arthur was having a difficult time adapting his dance. He was used to the brush of skin, not against an Alpha, but an Omega or Beta he trusted during each ritual. It wasn’t nearly as satisfying for Arthur and his designated partner, with no one to share in their satisfaction of a beautiful dance. And Alfred was certainly no dancer, but maybe Arthur could grant him a little reward if he simply danced the way he always had.

Licking his lips, he moved behind Alfred with a graceful step. He fingers ghosted up the older’s sides, barely grazing the thin, clear hairs and making his body dapple with gooseflesh. He brushed himself against the back of Alfred’s thighs. His lips grazed his thick shoulder blades as he swept around him again. Before him again, Arthur met those blue eyes and just kept dancing. There was no break or halt in any motion as he sidled forward on a long stride.

A smug smile then lit up the Omega’s face as he gripped Alfred’s shoulders and slid his leg between Alfred’s. Arthur pressed his flat stomach to the hunter’s while his hips rolled smoothly against the Alpha’s groin. His whole body rolled and pressed and undulated against the plainsman, doing more to calm Arthur then make him jittery. Arousal was nothing to slow him down, but holding back would.

Hearing the beat in his mind switch, the emerald-eyed dancer twisted at the hip pressing shoulder blades to Alfred’s toned chest. He returned his hips to their bouncy dance, brushing Alfred with each swing like a pendulum. Each brush as he shook his hips and let his hands snake back to graze the blue-eyed man’s parted thighs had him shivering delightedly.

But the dance was long, and Arthur was starting to grow tired. He hadn't stretched or prepared for such a dance, but had lost himself in his skill and joy. Thankfully, the music in Arthur’s mind was winding down.

With a roll of his shoulders, Arthur faced his prospective mate. His hands splayed out over the larger’s chest. As graceful as ever, his muscles coiled back up as he slowly slid his way down tanned, flushed skin. The raw arousal scent that hit him as he finally went to his knees, level with Alfred’s groin, had the younger dizzy. His own desire was rather hard to deny, but it wasn’t nearly as strained as Alfred’s thick member engorged for him.

“So, that’s dancing,” Arthur chimed, within centimeters of Alfred’s cock, and knowing he still wasn’t allowed to have it. It was entirely maddening. But he resigned himself, and pressed a quick kiss to the flat skin below Alfred’s naval. The Alpha’s scent certainly wasn’t helping to cool him down either.

The way the Omega had moved in such a way, built of sensual curves and oscillating limbs. He reminded the hunter of feathers blowing through the wind and the movement of the tall grass as it followed along the same path. It was tantalizing, and the moment Arthur had moved closer, and begun to press his body against Alfred's the Alpha knew immediately that this upcoming dance was going to be extremely difficult for him to get through.

He sucked in a breath as he had held still, allowing the Omega to go about his dance. It had grown much more intimate when the Omega's hands had pressed to his thighs, to his chest and shoulders, while his hips pressed against his groin. There was no hiding the obvious arousal he was suffering at Arthur's menstrations, but he couldn't deny the thought of wanting the Omega for his own right where they stood. Pressing his weight onto the smaller man as he thrust into him, filling him with his cock; knotting in him and claiming the Omega as his own.

A shiver ran through his body with his thoughts as Arthur slowed his movements, now kneeling before the Alpha and dangerously close to his stiffened member.

With Arthur's words, the Alpha nodded with an inward hiss, stomach tightening when he felt the omega's lips press against his lower stomach.

"I-I see. Yes, much different." Alfred worked to try to regain some composure as he remained motionless where he stood. "You are also truly beautiful in your movements. I will be terribly disappointed to not see you participate in the Shadow Dance. As soon as I am brought into your tribe, I will be sure to come to you. The dance means nothing to me aside from being able to court you."

Arthur smiled and felt his face flush even more outside of his recent exertion. 

“And you make an appealing audience, Alfred. I haven’t danced like that in ages,” the Omega murmured as he trailed soft kisses along Alfred’s inner thighs. It was something he was desperate to look forward to. As any Omega was submissive to their Alpha, that wouldn’t stop Arthur from displaying his affections as brazenly as any dominance-driven Alpha. Should they be mated, that was.

“It’s an incredible sight to see. The Shadow Dance is one of our most involved rituals, and even if I will not be there in body, I will be there in spirit,” Arthur remained where he was, but leaned back to meet Alfred’s eyes as he looked down upon the Omega. Arthur brushed back the longer strands of hair draping over his temple. A small lock had been cut away by a crude blade. It was hardly noticeable even as Arthur pointed it out, but was completely invisible beneath his bangs.

The younger rested on his legs, while he placed his forehead against Alfred’s heated thigh. His hands still roamed, skimming up the back of Alfred’s legs, and the pads of his fingers lovingly pressing into the tense muscles.

“You see, the Shadow Dance is very important. Kiku will burn a lock of each Royal’s hair into a great fire. The fire is very beautiful, much like yourself,” Arthur smiled up at him lazily. “But the fire carries the tribute from the royal family to the gods and all through the forest on the smoke. The Royal family and the Great Forest are bound by blood, the roots of every tree bathed in the blood of our ancestors.”

The Prince had no urge to rise, content to lean his body against Alfred’s sturdy legs for a peaceful moment. The arousal scent flooding the air certainly hadn’t left, but Arthur knew better than to push it.

“Alfred, would you mind if I asked you to guide me to my bed? I’m afraid my legs have gone numb from sitting like this. Dancing is, well, it’s exhausting to say the least. I could use a nap,” the Omega had to hold to Alfred’s thighs to draw himself back up to press an apologetic kiss to the Alpha’s hipbone.

“And I’m sorry for teasing you. I really did just want to show you one of my few talents. Only I think I have finally sealed my realization; you are impossible to resist. Dances are sensual, yes, but they can be altered to remain chaste. Obviously, I couldn’t bring myself to do that though.”

Alfred had remained tense under the Omega's soft touches. Soft lips pressing along the inside of his thigh had him practically wanting to tackle the Omega, heat and full moon be damned. Though, had the Omega been in heat, and after such a display, the Alpha was sure he would not have been able to best his own willpower or the gods by that point.

Alfred had continued to listen intently, half comprehending Arthur's words till he finished, only until Arthur withdrew slightly from his person did two words suddenly click with him.

Burn. Smoke. Fire.

"W-Wait now." Alfred took a step back. His eyes had widened compared to the heavy spell they were under earlier. His attention shot down to Arthur, catching the Omega's eyes with his own, wanting to distill the seriousness of what he had just heard.

"You intend to bring fire here?" Up until now, Alfred had only seen the forest lit up by the glowing moss and other plant life by night. Due to the heavy tree limbs above, the light of the moon and stars did not filter through like it did on the plains. Fire was destruction. Greatly feared amongst the Plains People. The tall grass caught fire quickly and spread without needing much wind to guide it. Their homes were thus easily transportable at a moments notice if a storm would bring lightning to the ground. It was why their songs and prayers for rain were a constant among his people. It was why he always had his wood flute with him at all times.

"Fire brings nothing but death and destruction in its wake. Why would you have fire at such a gathering dedicated to your gods?" Alfred was aghast with adjunct horror. The Forest Tribes were making even less sense to the Plainsman now more than ever. Their forest was not resistant to fire. Why take such a disastrous chance, especially when their homes were far from transportable?

Arthur felt the older move and simply dropped to his hands, bracing his weight on the heels of his palms. His eyes were wide with concern at the sudden change. Fear scent permeated the air, leaving the Omega feeling scared himself. Why was Alfred so upset?

“Alfred, what’s come over you?” Arthur tilted his head. “Fire is a god in and of itself; she is their messenger. She bares our offerings and our fallen to the stars. Fire purifies the body and the forest. A soul can only escape its bodily prison if fire burns the flesh and evil away. When only the vileness of the bones remain, they are cast into a dark place where only the evil spirits dare to roam. The freed souls are guided by fire; they float away on the smoke. Fire is not evil. When I die, I shall be raised on a pyre, the gods willing, and be sent to my mother and tribesmen up where Snow Star and Rain Star guard.”

The Omega looked up, his emerald gaze focused on where two stars, one white and the other blue, dominated the sky with illumination. They were the brightest of them, perfectly aligned to look like sentinels before a black gate. 

“Fear is a destroyer of wills, Alfred. Do not let fire break yours. She is destructive, yes, but she brings life and closure as well.”

Seeing Arthur go down on his hands made Alfred kneel on one leg out of worry. He quickly offered his hand to the Omega to help him up, but as Arthur spoke he paused and shirked his hand back.

"The vileness?" Alfred's words dripped with venom as he looked at Arthur. Rage burned in the Alpha's eyes at he thought over what the Omega had said. "Vileness is what fire does to our homes. Tearing across the plains like a frenzied stampede with nothing to halt it in its tracks save for the blessings of rain. The bones of our loved ones return to dust along the ground and in the wind from which they were born." He leaned back to sit on his leg, and withdraw from a small leather pouch that wrapped around his waist a small cord with three human finger bones tied to it.

"We keep our loved ones close to us by saving a single bone from each that we have lost." He explained before pointing to each one, "this was my mother's, my mate's, and my unborn son, who were all taken from me the day the fires raged.” He squinted his eyes as the memory passed before him; as if it had only just happened. “She had been in labor." He held the small cord close to his chest above his heart as he recalled the terrifying moment.

"They could not move her. I tried everything I could to reach them." He then skimmed the scarring along his arms and chest, drawing attention to marks Arthur had never noticed. This was largely due to the fact the blotches were nearly the same tanned color as Alfred’s skin. "I carried her and my son out of the fire, but the flames had already taken them from me." He gritted his teeth then and turned away from Arthur.

This tribe worships the devil that we despise, and calls the bones of their dead vile and evil. Does this man mean that much to me to where I would join such a tribe to court one that follows such teachings? I had only planned on courting him because of the sick way their Alphas were treating an Omega. A royal Omega at that. I still want to protect him though. There is still something that this Omega inspires within me. As if the gods themselves were speaking to me through him.

"And you believe fire… brings life," he said, his eyes having grown cold now as he squeezed the small cord in his hand.

The sudden flare of anger had Arthur withdrawing his hand when Alfred offered his. He blinked, fear welling up in his chest as Alfred’s eyes smoldered with rage before the Omega. He was about to speak. He wanted to explain that fires burned the forest as well, but it was all just a circle. Things died, new things grew in their place. That was life and that was death. But as Alfred pulled out the bones, and Arthur instantly recognized them as human, he scrambled back. His numb legs were about worthless, but he somehow found himself with his back braced tensely against a branch.

He clasped his hand over his mouth as bile had risen in his throat. He swallowed down the bitter acid, trying to quell the nausea making him feel woozy. The Omega had the distinct urge to call out to Wraith, needing the comfort as he barely pulled through this horrific new discovery. They’d been right all along. The plainsmen were barbaric and heathen savages.

“Please,” Arthur begged, “put those away.”

Burn them and fling them to the Boneyard. You bring evil, plague and death on those ugly bones.

The Omega prince slowly worked past his upset. His legs stung painfully as he drew them up to his chest. Maybe he could look past this. Maybe he could show Alfred the error of his ways. Arthur would do anything to get the bones away from him, and away from Alfred. How could Alfred not understand the danger he carried on a leather cord? Angry spirits and demons lived in bones. They festered like puss-filled wounds, and not even gods dared to enter the Boneyard at the edge of the forest.

“Alfred, fire is life. There is no belief. It simply is. Fire is a cleanser. It purges the sick and dying animals and plants in the forest, leaving fertile soil for new things to grow. If it weren’t for fire, we would have no ostards, no homes, no herbs to offer to our gods. We would be nothing more than the grunting beasts that roam aimlessly. “

Arthur rested his hand on the tree limb he braced against.

“These special trees, their seeds will only open and take root after a fire. The heat cracks their coats, letting a sapling take root. An ostard egg can only be hatched when heated by a blaze. The warmth awakens the chick inside. And our gods are merciful, but demand our humility and respect. If we did not offer them tributes on the smoke, we would die. Alfred, if it were not for the miracle of fire, I would not be alive.

Do you wish it that way? Now that you see we are more than different. We are polar opposites, as fire to ice. Do you wish I were dead? Wish I had never been born, so that perhaps your first mate could be alive? You would have a son, a mate you could love in familiarity. Then you wouldn’t need something as inadequate as me to fill the void that must be in your heart....

After seeing Arthur back away abruptly from the Alpha, Alfred remained silent and only got back to his feet. The arousal he had felt earlier had dissipated rather quickly over such recent events, and now he felt nothing but cold overwhelming him.

That's right, my prince. Now do you see we are different? Had I mated with you as your Alpha's do, and we were bonded, how would you feel learning all of this now?

Alfred did nothing more than listen as the blessed bones of his mother, mate and unborn son, were shunned at. The bones were a connection to the ones one lost, and with them one held their spirit in connection to the living always. A hunter was never alone on the plains. No matter how much death they saw and so often, they had to grow to accept death, knowing that those living were never alone in the end. It was what gave every hunter the courage to continue on knowing they would never be alone.

"I don't know how I feel about this, my prince." His words were solemn now. Pain was etched in them from Arthur's words, but the Alpha knew there were differences between their tribes. It was why they had never mingled previously.

He breathed a heavy sigh as he lifted his gaze to look over to the Omega still on the floor. He wasn't sure what else to say. What could he say? Seeing the hurt expression on Arthur made the Alpha want to comfort him, but comforting for a Plainsmen was taking their raptors out and running through the fields, competing against one another, and just forgetting what ailed them. With the forest tribesmen, he assumed they would want comfort in one another's arms, but that was not something he could do with Arthur yet. Especially not right now after what was said.

So Alfred turned away, looking out through the open doorway to the ground below,

"I need some time to think." As much as his Alpha instincts were screaming at him to stay around the Omega he was courting for protection, the hunter needed to talk to his gods out on the plains. He needed reassurance from them, and from the spirits of his loved ones.

Turning his head slightly to the side so Arthur could hear him, he spoke up, 

"I will return before the sun kisses the horizon." And with that he stepped outside, immediately slicing his hand again to draw blood for Quetzal to come to. The bellowing cry from the plains came not much later and he ran to greet his raptor before taking to his back and charging out into the plains.

I don't intend on leaving you, Arthur. I will see that you're safe till you either decide to mate with me, or another. I'm just sorry you had to see our differences in such a way. I hope to push past this, but I just need a little time. Please understand, my prince.

Arthur had watched the older go, his mouth as dry as crisp tinder. He heard Quetzal’s approach, and his departure, leaving the Omega alone. After huffing a sigh, Arthur whistled his call.

A soft trill emanated from the shadow of the entrance to his room. The light of the moon filtering through the leaves dappled on Wraith’s scales as she slunk forward. She was bowed low, her eyes level to her chick’s as she approached.

Arthur didn't have to say anything because she was immediately curled around the Omega, resting her heavy head in his lap. The prince stroked her glossy sapphire feathers.

“I don’t understand his ways, Wraith. He refuses to mate with me before a ritual on the full moon, but will pleasure me all the same. He fears fire, but carries the bones of his dead loved ones with him.”

Wraith hissed at the word ‘bones’. Even the ostards were raised to fear the Boneyard. When they were chicks, they were dragged to the place, the dead, gray soil slathered on their snouts so the scent of death and evil burned into their memories. Never had there been a domesticated ostard that returned to that place save in death.

“But that’s not the worst of it,” Arthur murmured. “He’s already had a mate. I-”

The Omega leaned forward and hugged his beloved ostard’s head.

“I’m not his love. I am his replacement.” Arthur blew out a sigh, ruffling Wraith’s feathers.

“Maybe I should have told him River Tribe’s Queen will be visiting for the Shadow Dance. That way he would never have returned. He doesn’t belong here, as much as I don’t belong on the plains. We were never meant to be. We simply crossed paths and in my desperation I mistook the signs. But our fate is clear to me now; he will bring us raptors, I will unite Moon and River tribe, and as one we shall drive back the Mountain Tribe raiders. Then, we’ll part ways. It will be that simple. Yes, that’s what we’ll do....”

Wraith trilled sadly, her eyes shutting along with her chick’s as they both fell asleep to their misery.

END SCENE


	4. Scene 4

The hunter's entire night and creeping dawn had been spent running the plains high atop Quetzal's back. He had spent much of it communing with his gods; whom he felt he could only speak to while amidst the tall grass and beneath the clear sky. There had been so much conflict plaguing him about his choice to join the Moon Tribe and bond with their prince, but he couldn't push past how much Arthur had gotten to him.

I know it had been his heat, and then seeing the abuse those Alphas dealt him that originally spurred me into wanting to bond with the Omega. I wanted to protect him. It was an immediate instinct that I couldn't get past, but then when he gave me his betrothal stone... How much that meant to him.... I felt that spark return that I had believed I might never feel again.

Was this the gods divine plan? There had never been this much interaction between a plainsman and a forester since the dawn of their world. At least not one that was peaceful. Only Shamans had ever interacted between tribes, but they were a neutral body. Every tribe was expected to respect a Shaman from any other tribe or it was to bring ruin upon their tribe by the gods.

I am an Alpha. Even with such beliefs that go fiercely against my own, I should seek to be stronger than all of that.

With his mind set, he had then spent time searching along the central hills of the plains for any sign of plains raptors. There had been none, as he expected, so he would have to travel further south to find any. No large carnivores, or even herbivores trekked near the edges of the plains. It would be a challenge going out with the forest tribesmen, especially if they had no mounts of their own. If it came down to it, Alfred might have to simply go searching for eggs to bring back and hatch.

With a sigh, he turned Quetzal around with a directional touch to the raptor's feathers along his spine and began to return to the forest.

The first rays had already begun to shimmer in the east across the open plains long ago, and he had promised Arthur he would return by then. As he looked up, he grimaced. Already the sun was nearly at her high mark. It was time to be returning.

If he no longer wants me, then I will not press it with him. It is the Omega’s decision after all. Though I will explain myself, as well as my desire to look past my own rituals from the reassurance by the gods.

***

Upon their return, Alfred and Quetzal had taken down a prowling sabercat just outside the forest's edge, and were now dragging the carcass into the central clearing where most of Moon Tribe’s meetings and gatherings seemed to be held.

The raptors heavy footfalls announced his looming presence and already Alfred spotted foresters looking their way as they rode in. Once they were well within the village, Alfred let the rope tied to Quetzal's harness fall to the ground, releasing the corpse of the sabercat. It was no offering, but he did not plan on eating the Moon Tribe’s food without some form of repayment.

He had then planned on calling out to let his reason for the meat be heard, but then his eyes landed on a gathering of royals he had not seen moments ago.

They were all mounted atop different colored Ostards, and seemed to be greeting one another. He could sense an air of annoyance and hatred between the two groups, and it then registered that this must be the River Tribe Arthur had mentioned.

Looking closer he noticed how the visiting River Tribe wore far more clothing than the Moon Tribe. Much less skin was visible in comparison, and what he could see showed their tribal tattoos were more designed in swirling patterns than the plants and spots as the Moon Tribe bore.

Moving Quetzal further up to the group, mainly out of curiosity, it was then that he noticed the familiar ice-blue Ostard, Wraith. Atop her sat Arthur in all of his royal regality.

He was pleased to see the prince back to his normal self, but Alfred's pleasant mood was quickly banished as he watched as Arthur moved his Ostard forward, leaned over, and then placed a gentle kiss to the River Queen's cheek.

The hunter's heart plummeted, and a rage suddenly flared up to boil his blood. The River Queen was an Omega - he could smell it from here - she was no match to an Alpha! So why was Arthur kissing her? Had he given up on the hunter already?

His hand then went up to touch the betrothal stone that rested cooly in the hollow of his neck.

I need to talk with him. He can not avoid me either, as he will want this back.

~~~~

Even if Arthur had absolutely no interest in her, he could recognize beauty where he saw it. And River Tribe’s Queen was stunning. She had long, tawny hair and eyes as green as the thick foliage surrounding them. Of course, her elaborate green dress was far too modest. Had she been of Moon Tribe she would have had Alphas swarming her for that stunning body Arthur knew was concealed beneath.

As he leaned forward and respectfully kissed her cheek in greeting, he felt the gesture returned before drawing back.

“Welcome Elizabeta, Queen of River Tribe of the Great Forest and Royal Omega.” Arthur addressed properly.

“I am honored, Prince Arthur,” she returned curtly, careful to hide her annoyance. Arthur felt the same way, and a look of sympathy passed between them as the formalities continued to rage around them.

She drew her dark green and tawny-dapple feathered ostard to stand up beside Wraith as the two watched their keepers. The chieftains appeared to be having pleasant conversation, but it was painfully obvious that neither so much as remotely trusted the other. Arthur smirked at the uncomfortable tension and rigidity he saw tightening his father's shoulders as he ushered River Tribe further into the village. A customary feast was going to be held, and surely there would be dancing, music and great bonfires involved. Arthur looked forward to none of it as he and the Queen began to follow after the large group. But when they were out of earshot thanks to the noisy festivities, the jade-eyed woman voiced Arthur's exact repugnance for the entire ordeal.

“You are aware of how ridiculous this notion is right?” the Queen whispered.

“I am. Blame my father and your father for this,” Arthur returned, keeping his eyes trained forward.

“I most certainly will, Prince Arthur. I would much rather be home, searching for an Alpha to call my king,”

“Agreed,” Arthur couldn’t help it when his gaze drifted sidelong. It wasn’t hard to spot Alfred astride Quetz, but the Omega had been ignoring him until now. But the Queen certainly saw him and she balked.

“What is that thing?” She drew closer to Arthur, her eyes wide.

“A plains raptor, and his savage atop him,” The Prince answered with barely concealed sadness. His eyes shifted from Quetzal to the so-called savage. The very one with his betrothal stone around his neck.

“Wow! I have never laid eyes on a plainsman before. For all his lack of elegance, and well, his very strange clothes-”

“A lack of, my Queen,” Arthur chimed, smiling when the riverwoman laughed. The sweet sound reminded Arthur of the silly windchimes he used to be so fascinated with as a small child.

“Yes, certainly a lack of. But he does have a handsome face, doesn’t he?”

“He does.”

“And a strong looking body.”

“That as well.”

“His eyes are blue, yes? They’re lovely, save for the ugly way they are leering at me.”

“Are they now? Perhaps he is jealous? It’s not everyday a Royal Omega is allowed to court,” Arthur growled, his eyes trained on Alfred.

I hope you had your time, Alfred because it’s too late. I waited, but River Tribe seems to be more interested in me. I have no love for this beautiful Queen, but we are to be tied together all the same. And that means I’ll need my stone back. I can not properly seal this alliance have I not made the facade of an offer of it.

“That’s certainly true. But isn’t he wearing a betrothal stone?” Elizabeta tugged on the leather cord that vanished beneath her dress. As she held it up, she revealed a beautiful amber stone with a reddish center. “Like this?”

“Yes,” the Prince instinctively reached for the hollow of his throat. But as he touched bare skin, his stomach churned. “Unfortunately so.”

The Queen cocked a brow, glancing from the Omega to the Alpha, and quickly slotted the pieces together.

“Is that your stone around his neck?”

Arthur whirled. His eyes were wide with panic as he scrambled to come up with some kind of excuse as to why he bore no stone. But when he found none, he simply resigned.

“I’m afraid so, my Queen.”

Surprisingly, she nodded with a smile.

“You are lucky,”

“How so?”

“I wish I had an Alpha to accept my stone.”

“Who would deny you, my Queen?”

“They do not want the responsibilities that come with being the bonded mate to a Queen. They seek a warm body like any other animal. That is all.”

“Alphas are all alike, aren’t they? Nothing but horny brutes that take advantage of us.”

“Exactly my thoughts, my Prince. However, if you believe that, then why is your stone around a plains Alpha’s throat.”

Because I thought he was different. And he is. But not in the way I wanted. He is disgusted and repulsed by me. I am but the guilt he bears for having foolishly rescued me.

“It was a mistake. We are not compatible.”

“Are you certain of that? Your words say one thing, but your eyes say another.”

“I am sure.”

I am sure we are extremely different, and may never see eye to eye, but... but regardless; I still want him. No matter how stupid it may be, I want him. I want his body and his strength; I want his noble heart and strange ways. I want to learn, but I don’t think I will ever have the chance. I have lost my only hope for a life among my own people.

“I do not believe you,” the Queen chimed before nudging her ostard back towards the rest of the Royals, who were sharing a wine skin. She called over her shoulder, knowing no one was paying her words any attention past her body. “Go to him, my Prince. I will be waiting for you in your chambers when the night is darkest. Give me a truthful answer then.”

The Omega Prince froze in place, and only Wraith’s chirping brought his poisoned nerves back to sensory function. But Wraith needed no command as she padded up to Quetzal with a warning hiss. Arthur looked up to Alfred with a blank expression.

“Walk with me,” he ordered. Dismounting Wraith he patted her neck and began to stride into the forest thicket. Whether Alfred followed him or not would not have stopped the Omega. His mind was ablaze with guilt and hurt and confusion, and a long walk to the river would do him good.

Alfred had felt himself seething where he sat astride Quetzal. Arriving at the break of evening hadn’t been the plan, but just seeing Arthur side-by-side with Elizabeta had stung. Though listening to their conversation had been worse. Their words had Alfred's heart shuddering to a despairing halt in his chest.

That is his decision then. He's given up completely on me already. Perhaps I listened to the gods falsely.

When Arthur walked over to Alfred and dismounted, he felt a growl vibrate through Quetzal's body, which he needed to hush with a firm pat to the raptor's neck. Sliding off of the raptor's back, he sent Quetzal back to the plains, and turned to follow the Prince.

They walked along quietly. Arthur out in front of him, while Alfred held back a few feet. The Prince lead them to the river. The same in which the hunter had found the Omega lying fast asleep alongside it. The beautiful glow from the water was less now in the morning light, but he could still picture the stunning view, and the even more breathtaking one of the prince sleeping beside it.

Shaking his head of the image, he knew the Prince was already set in his decision. There seemed to be no changing it, so while Arthur still faced away from the Alpha, the hunter went up to the stone around his neck and untied the cord to hold it in his hand.

You are just a burden on him now. This will be easier.

Taking a few steps forward, he passed in front of the prince, kneeled before him and held up the stone.

"I am returning your stone, as I am only burdening you by still having it. Your Queen awaits. I am sure anything a savage has to say to you at this point is irrelevant."

Arthur said nothing, his expression still aloof. He stared down at the stone, its deep blues glowing in the morning sun and the faint glow of the river. His hand outstretched to cover the stone. It was warm from having been resting against the Alpha’s collar.

“No. Keep it,” Arthur murmured before curling the blue-eyed man’s fingers around it. “My kind only bond once in our time, and it is for life. It is beyond the voids of death. Do not make me choose to forget you forever.”

Arthur glided around him, and leaped onto the first of many stepping stones across the wide river.

“She is not my Queen, but a woman who has befallen a fate as wretched as mine. I sympathize with her misery, but I will not be joined in it. I have enough of that as it is.” Arthur leapt to the next stone, his long legs springing neatly as he repeated the motions to traverse the river. Landing on the other side, he glanced back at Alfred.

“You are no burden, I assure. Nor are you irrelevant. I looked to you as a savior, but we are divided,” his gaze fell to the river between them. “And perhaps I cannot be saved.”

Alfred's hand had closed around the stone as he got back to his feet. Staring at the ground as Arthur moved away from him and across the river as he spoke.

Once Alfred had collected his thoughts, he had to curse again at the misfortunes of explaining himself through the mundane that was speech, but he pressed on with the best he could bring forth.

"While you bond for life, my people bond for happiness." He turned then to finally look at Arthur, "because death is far too frequent among the plains to wish our mates to live alone for what remains of their lives. We know that every minute is precious, and that losing your bond mate should not take a hunter's happiness with it. Had I died in that blaze instead of my mate, I would have wished her to love another and remain happy for as long as she could." His fist curled tightly against the stone in his hand, shaking slightly as memories flooded back to him.

"We are not yet bonded under the Full Moon. You are not shackled to me, and can still choose."

With that, he began to walk for the river, though he ignored the scattered stones and simply plunged through the cool depths. The water licked up to Alfred's thighs and soaked his fur loincloth but he cared for none of it. He waded onto the opposite shore and moved directly in front of Arthur, standing but an inch away, their bodies nearly brushing. Even a few stray drops of water splashed against Arthur's legs once Alfred had stopped.

Arthur sighed dejectedly,

“I have no choice. The only thing that separates my paths is who ends up miserable in the end. It is either myself or the fool who becomes my mate. I don’t wish myself on anyone, I have decided.”

Alfred shook his head as he listened to Arthur ultimately give up hope. "Though I want you to know, that even though there is a divide between us, that will be difficult to get past," he paused, brought his hands shakily up and rested them on Arthur's arms while he stooped just slightly to look into the Omega's eyes.

Arthur had kept his gaze averted, even as he listened to Alfred speak. It was only when Alfred forced him to look up did he meet those bright eyes. The Omega was entirely entrapped in blue, frozen in place. He could only listen.

"As an Alpha of the Southern Plains People, I swear to learn and somehow close that divide between our peoples for good; for the better." Then, still hesitant and having to swallow to regain some of his composure, he moved one of his hands from Arthur's shoulders. He gently took the Omega's chin in in his hand and raise the man's gaze to Alfred's as he stood up once more.

"And as Alfred, Blood Bonded to "Rising Star" Quetzal, and Prince to the late Chieftain of the Southern Plains Tribe, I formally request to court you and all of your Moon Tribe's teachings, Arthur Kirkland, Prince of the Forest, youngest son of the Chieftain of the Moon Tribe of the Great Forest and Royal Omega." He bowed then, removing his hands from Arthur, and with some relief added, "If you will have me."

Arthur’s eyes widened with disbelief.

A Prince. Alfred was a Prince of the Plains.

He’d wanted to get his arms around the taller’s neck and simply blather apologies. He’d been putting down and disrespecting a royal this entire time. A royal that still wanted him even past what he must have thought so repulsive about Arthur and his people. But, that was just it. This was merely Alfred’s duty. He’d said it himself. The look of anger and disgust from the previous night flashed in his mind. Alfred was doing this because Arthur was a Royal Omega, not because he was merely Arthur Kirkland. In truth, the plainsman was probably disgusted just looking at him.

“Why must you make everything so damned difficult?” he grumbled when Alfred bowed and finished, desperate to hide that introverted pain. The Omega stepped forward as his hands trembled and fussed with the crooked, slightly twisted leather harness across Alfred’s shoulders.

It could be the last time he could ever brush that warm skin.

The Prince didn’t know what else to do. It was anything to soothe himself. He couldn’t touch Alfred the way he needed to, couldn’t pull him into his arms and make everything better. And it drove him mad and had his eyes misting over with frustration and longing. It was everything he couldn’t have.

“You could have just used the stepping stones. Instead you trudge through the river and get yourself soaking wet and myself in turn,” Arthur scolded, but there was no real bite to his words. It was more to distract himself than anything else. Even if the taller loathed him, Arthur didn’t want to leave this on such bad terms. He didn’t want to hurt Alfred anymore than he already had.

“And, a-and, and-” Shaking, Arthur snarled his frustration past gritted teeth.

“And damn it! I don’t know what to do! Alright? I- I don’t know what to do or say anymore! My very blood calls me to you, but my duty is to my people. I am a prince, and my happiness is second-hand to my people’s safety and health. But fuck all, I want you. I don’t want an Omega Queen. But, I’m afraid. I am...”

Arthur blew out a tired sigh.

“I want to overcome our differences as well, but I can’t if you fear what I cherish and I in turn. And it’s not just the bones or your distaste for fire. Those things are simply objects. I can work through that... it’s- All my life, I have watched as unfortunate accidents and illnesses claimed my tribesmen. I have seen widows driven to death by the grief of losing their beloved mate. They are revered for bearing the burden of life without the greater half of their very souls.

“And, to be quite honest, it’s terrifying to know I won’t be missed as my fallen kin are,” Arthur murmured sadly. He touched his hand over Alfred’s beating heart. “I’m simply a patch over this hole where your real mate once was, and I cannot fix the other void where your son must linger. When I die, you will not mourn me. You will move on and find another who can sate you for the moment. And while I’ll be dead and gone, it hurts me now.

“You say you want to mend this divide, but maybe there is a reason it has not been worked back together for hundreds of years? I don’t want you to have to change for me. Just as I don’t want to lose the culture I have grown up in.”

Arthur stepped back, the water lapping at his heels.

“And I am selfish, yes, but I don’t want to be someone’s replacement either. I have lived in the shadow of two favored sons, been beaten to remind me of it, and am now sacrificing myself for a tribe that does not know my suffering. I’m sorry, Alfred. But just this once, I want to be someone loved for everything that I am and for everything that I am not. I don’t want second best, I don’t want compromise. I want acceptance...”

The Omega swallowed hard, and then nodded with weary resolve.

“Keep my stone, for I am a fool. I will not burden another with it. Let it crack and shatter on the plains beneath the hot wind where the breath of life and beauty does not touch. My fate has always been to be in the shadows, always to give my heart and body for my people.

“And Alfred,” Arthur offered a tiny, resigning smile. “I would gladly have had you as my mate, but I have been raised to be sacrificed. I don’t want to be only a fleeting memory to you as well as my tribe. I cannot ask that of you.”

Alfred had remained kneeling as he listened to Arthur. It was not in their way to interrupt, even though there were numerous moments where he wanted to silence Arthur's doubts. He had to endure the man's words. Listen completely and understand before he could try to mend things.

Once Arthur had quieted, Alfred remained where he was, but raised his voice some so he could be heard.

"You believe I do not mourn my mate or my son?" His hand gently went to the pouch at his waist, sensing the bones and gaining strength from them as he slowly got up to his feet, his gaze still on the ground as he moved.

"I have mourned their loss for six years, Arthur," he said slowly, punctuating each word as he raised his head to look upon Arthur. "Six years, and I had intended to stay on that path for many more to come. But I told myself I would be happy. I would be happy for her. For him." He paused as he looked to the sky a moment, letting out a heavy sigh as he closed his eyes.

"There has never been another to have captivated me; never one more interesting, and wild, and beautiful that could return a smile to my face that I thought I had lost." He leveled his gaze with Arthur once more.

“You will never be a fleeting memory because you are as much your people as your people are you. A tribe is a single entity, that works and breaths together as one. For the Plains People, each member is a single strand of grass, but the wind pushes us all in the same direction."

He then moved forward, closing the gap once more between them. His breathing was growing more difficult as he contemplated his next words, and what he wanted, needed, to do for Arthur to understand.

"You could never be a replacement because my mate and son could never be replaced, for they were their own blades of grass." His hands were shaking at his side, but he forced himself to steel his nerves. With a soft touch, he carded his fingers through Arthur's hair. "You could never be replaced, because I refuse to fail you as I did my mate and son."

With those words, he finally pressed himself flush against Arthur, wrapping his arms around the smaller Omega, and tenderly pressed a kiss to the man's forehead.

"I don't want you to change," he spoke against Arthur's skin, "nor will I change, but I want to learn and accept everything there is about you, and your people."

The anxiety he had been feeling while making the decision to touch Arthur seemed to finally be ebbing away, as if the gods themselves were relieving Alfred of some of his cultures burdens. With that he was able to relax his shoulders, the tension in his arms dissipating. It allowed him to rest his hands against the Omega's back without the quivering fear.

With a relieved sigh, Alfred pulled back the hand that still clasped Arthur's betrothal stone in it. He easily found the Omega's hand and twined their fingers together, the stone in between them.

"Touch is a large part of your culture, as it is mine, but only between bonded pairs." He then squeezed their hands together so the stone pressed more firmly between their palms. "You've already said you would make me your mate. You've given me your most precious possession, and the least I could do was break down some of my own walls to show you how much that meant to me."

With that, he finally pulled back some, and left Arthur's stone in the Omega’s hand. Taking to his knee once more, he looked up at the Omega and finally ended with, "I'm not… very good with little ties like that." He motioned to the cord attached to the stone. "I will make you my mate, Prince Arthur, if you will still have me."

All the words, the movements, it had had the Omega baffled for a moment. But Alfred’s arms around him had made Arthur gasp, but didn’t hesitate a moment to wrap his arms around Alfred. With his hands cupping Alfred’s shoulderblades, the Prince had screwed his eyes shut as Alfred kissed his forehead.

Arthur melded against him. This was something familiar at long last. A deep, loving sort of contact that had the younger sighing with utmost relief. The familiar smooth press of his stone between his and Alfred’s hand had Arthur’s stomach fluttering.

Yes. Touch is everything. For all our words, contact and physical movement is how we truly express ourselves. There is nothing like holding your mate’s hand through dark times, or just twining your fingers to enjoy a moment. A kiss on the cheek to say ‘hello, how are you?’ or a dance to set the mood.

Arthur’s lip quivered, watching as Alfred pulled away to kneel before him. He was immediately down at the blue-eyed man’s level.

“No, do not kneel. We are equals, both in rank and in spirit.” Arthur nuzzled his neck briefly, desperate to return a little affection of his own, but not wanting to push it too far.

He was quick to tie the cord, his nimble fingers guiding a knot easily. He fixed the cord, making sure it rested perfectly on the hollow of the plainsman’s throat.

“I would have you, Alfred. You: untampered or changed in anyway. Thank you for courting me, Alfred. I know I am gruff and and confusing to you, but I am glad you want me beyond that. I have needed the strength of a mate for too long, and the full moon cannot come soon enough.”

Alfred had remained motionless as Arthur re-tied the stone around the hunter's neck. Feeling the heavy weight against his collarbone once more sent a warm feeling through the hunter, and it surprised and relaxed him at the same time.

"I am glad then, my prince." Alfred continued with the title, "it has pained me at seeing you plagued, and knowing I was the cause for much of it." 

He moved closer again, bringing a hand up and running his knuckles gently along Arthur's neck, brushing his callused thumb along the Omega's jaw at the same time.

"This," he paused as he allowed his hand to linger on the man's neck, "seems easier, now that I've had time out on the plains with my gods. I feel part of that is due to this." His other hand went up to touch the blue stone at his neck, "your acceptance of me through such a deeply rooted ritual amongst your people, has transpired to my own, and I am left more at ease with touching you."

His gaze lingered on the skin of Arthur's neck where the hunter's fingers gently massaged.

"It is as if we are already mated under my gods eyes, and that the Full Moon will simply seal it permanently."

As the thoughts dashed across his mind, Alfred began to feel that possessive need come over him. Standing so close to the Omega he was to mate with, but in a sense - with the intimacy his gods seemed to be allowing him - the Alpha was already mated to the Royal Omega. This was allowed. He could move in more, press his marks to Arthur's skin so all could know who the Omega was bonded to. That no one could near Arthur unless they desired death.

The hunter’s head began to grow foggy with his thoughts and the way his blood pumped now with the Omega’s scent so near. No longer being quelled out of fear and rejection, it was so much harder to resist.

A growl came from deep in the hunter's chest as he immediately stepped forward to bring their bodies pressed together. The Alpha's head dipped down to Arthur's neck, lightly brushing his nose against the soft, pale skin as his hand continued to trail light paths against it. The Omega's scent was intoxicating to the Alpha, even while not in heat, as he lowered his lips. He was only dusting them against Arthur's skin, it was enough. He wanted to mark him. He could. Arthur was Alfred's, and it was his right as an Alpha to place his claim on the Omega. And yet, he couldn't.

Arthur had inhaled deeply upon feeling Alfred’s callused fingers on the smoothly curving planes of his neck. The affection had the young Omega melting into the blue-eyed man’s hand. Arthur couldn’t resist tipping his head some, exposing more vulnerable skin for Alfred’s to stroke with his hands and lips. The closeness of their warm bodies pressed together had the Omega craving more, enjoying Alfred’s allowance of touch.

Alfred lingering for only another moment, breathing hotly against Arthur's skin, until he finally gritted his teeth and pulled back.

Arthur was just about to encourage Alfred to leave his mark on the younger, until the plainsman drew back. It made Arthur want to growl out his disappointment, but he kept it contained.

Shaking his head, Alfred spoke quietly, 

"I-I'm sorry, my prince. I feel as though I am allowed to be that intimate with you now, but after so many years of discipline against such practices." He sighed, "I know I'll be more open to you. I will show you the affection you deserve, but I just need a little more time. I hope you understand."

Arthur nodded. 

“I won’t push you. I will match you, Alfred. If you can bring yourself to give me the touch my ilk need, then I can respect the fact that it is only what you are comfortable with. I’ll take anything you will give me.”

The Omega shuffled his feet, still feeling the heat on his cheeks and the lingering feel of Alfred’s lips ghosting over his skin. Just the thought of Alfred’s body pressing against him, preferably down and into him, those lips and sharp teeth marking his throat for all to see, his intoxicating scent, lingering on Arthur’s hair and skin - oh it was absolutely maddening. But he would control it. He had to, for Alfred’s sake.

And while he’d promised not to push him, the Prince hoped wrapping his arms around the taller’s neck to return the affection briefly was acceptable. His hands slid down that chiseled chest, loving the feel of hard muscle beneath. It would be his, all his, and soon. This was just another brief trial. He could overcome it.

“But, night is creeping on the sky.” Arthur looked up. The tiny break in the canopy revealed a reddish sky and the first light of the stars. “And there is an important dance for you to attend. I wish I could see your reaction to our elaborate dances and our most beautiful songs.”

With that, he let his hand slip into Alfred’s, tugged and began to lead him home.

“You’ll have to tell me your thoughts when you return in the morn. The Shadow Dance goes all night until the stars vanish and we send Blood Star back on his sojourn through the sky. “

END SCENE


	5. Scene 5

Arthur had left him at the edge of an already massive gathering of foresters. It was dark, but everyone was washed in the faint blues, purples, and deep reds that were similar to how Arthur had looked next to the river. The only thing strikingly different that was deterring the Alpha was the massive blaze that he could see briefly licking the air over the crowd. Smoke billowed into the air, and the smell and heat was already strong.

He had begun to step back, thinking this might not have been the best idea, when a hand suddenly grasped his arm. Alfred immediately jumped on the defensive; whirling around with his hand at whomever's throat that had thought to grab him.

"WOAH! Relax there, plains pal!"

The voice, distinctly pale skin and red eyes alerted Alfred as to just who had approached him. He released his grip on the albino's throat and stepped back.

"Oh, Gilbert, my apologies."

"Quite the grip there, man." Gilbert grunted as he rubbed at his neck, "I guess you need some strong hands though for holdin' onto those raptors of yours!" He let out a loud laugh as he slapped a hand on the hunter's back.

Alfred felt himself relax with the other Alpha's presence and mirth.

"Actually it requires more strength in your legs and stomach," Alfred pointed out, but the albino merely laughed again and quickly began to usher Alfred forward.

"Sure! You'll be teachin' me everythin' soon enough anyways! Can't wait to get my own raptor, ya know!"

Alfred shot back a slight grin at the man's enthusiasm, but it was quickly wiped away when he was suddenly standing just before the roaring flames. He hadn't realized Gilbert had been herding him so quickly towards it, too caught up in the excited energy from the other Alpha to even notice.

It all spiraled out of control before him; screams, terror, death, it was all playing out again for him amidst those vibrant reds, yellows, and oranges. The smoke and heat was making him light headed as the memories quickly returned: running back into the fires, calling out his mate’s name, hearing his brother from behind him calling out in protest, Quetzal's desperate roar for his return.

"Stop!" His voice cracked when it came out, while his body seemed to have locked in place. He could hear Gilbert around him. The albino's voice was raised some, first in a joking manner but quickly growing more serious with concern for his new friend.

"Please. I can't." There was another pair of hands on him. Unlike the Alpha's, who were strong and intense, desperate for Alfred to snap out of it; these other hands were smooth, calm, quiet, and seemed to know exactly what to do.

The calming presence was then by his ear as a soft voice whispered to him.

“It is the fire, yes? I feared this might happen."

Alfred then immediately recognized the soothing atmosphere from the man as a Beta. The Moon Tribe's Shaman, Kiku, to be precise.

"Relax, dear prince, I will make this easy for you."

Alfred picked up on his title being said, surprised that the Forest Beta recognized his position by the tattoos that circled his throat. He could not question the man about it though as the Shaman had pulled away from Alfred. The calming sensation from Kiku’s hand still lingered on the hunter's shoulder to offer him reassurance, while Kiku prepared himself to speak to all that gathered in the clearing.

"To our royal guests from the esteemed River Tribe, and members of the Moon Tribe," his voice rang out above the celebration, quickly quieting the crowd, "we have seen to this year’s offerings to the gods, and they have heard our voices and are pleased. But tonight we have a very special and rare moment that we all will bare witness to. However, it is best performed with only the light of the Moon and the natural brilliance of the forest."

A hushed whisper broke out amongst the crowd, and there was a sudden heavy splash and accompanying hiss as the massive fire was put out.

The heat from the flames quickly diminished and Alfred felt his body come back under his own control.

"Hey," Gilbert was still standing next to Alfred, the albino's hand now squeezing and shaking the hunter back to reality, "what happened there? Is that a normal thing for you plainsfolk to do?"

"Ahh," Alfred stuttered as he fought to try and explain, but he was immediately silenced when the Shaman began to speak again.

"We have a rarity among us tonight. Those of the Moon Tribe have already shared their food and shelter with the man, but our beautiful Queen Elizabeta of River Tribe and her consort now will also bear witness to the acceptance of a Plains Tribesman into the folds of the forest’s Moon Tribe."

The throng of foresters still remained quiet, only some whispers striking up to then be silenced once more.

Alfred wasn't sure if the Moon Tribe had begun to welcome his presence or what he offered to give them in exchange for becoming one of them. They had been taught for centuries the Plains Tribes were savage heathens. Not knowing much of the Plains cultures and rituals, the Forest Tribes grew up with biased views, and the hunter could not begrudge their misunderstanding of him. They could hate him all they wanted, but it would not change what was to come. They knew that the moment they saw their prince's betrothal stone around the plainsman's neck. Even now, that stone was a constant reminder that the plainsman would be amongst them for good. He would still keep to his own cultures and traditions, but learn of the Forest Tribe’s as well. He could only hope, that with much time, the foresters would gain an interest in the unknown and seek the plainsman for stories and tales of his own people.

To bring our cultures together, and to change their views they've had of us since birth, would be a major achievement to the benefit of both our peoples.

The Shaman's hand tightened some on Alfred's arm as he pulled him further into the clearing for all to see him, now on display.

"We have before us, a hunter of the Southern Plains Tribes. He came to us from the gods’ good graces. Having found our young Prince Arthur and saved him from being killed by a sabercat in the plains, he brought our beloved Prince back to us, unharmed, and still undamaged even during his highnesses’ heat." There was a surprised murmur that started up from the section that housed the River Tribe, but they were quieted with a raised hand from the Shaman.

Yes, that's right. The Plains People do not allow their Alphas to just take Omegas in heat. A practice I will surely make common here.

"With this Alpha's different upbringing, his handling of our Royal Omega has also captured our prince’s heart, and has since given the Plainsman his betrothal stone."

The weight of the stone at his neck suddenly felt heavier as Alfred felt all eyes suddenly staring at the blue stone.

"But because he is still of the Plains Tribe, he can not bond with our young Prince,” Kiku glanced back at Alfred with a little wink before returning his gaze to the crowd. “And so tonight we are to see a new member be brought under the bows of the Great Forest."

Another rebellious murmur rose, conflict clear in the indecipherable whispers.

"Wait!"

Alfred immediately felt the eyes that had been staring at him leave him, and dart to the River Queen who had just spoken up.

"Yes, my dear Queen?" Kiku bowed.

With a nod to her guard, she took a step forward into the clearing atop her Ostard and spoke.

"What has this filthy plains savage brought before the Chief of Moon Tribe for this to be allowed?" She asked, waving her hand at Alfred as if he were a mangy dog.

Kiku cocked a brow, but retained his respectfully tact tone.

"He has given us a great gift. One that could help us in standing against all of our enemies, the Mountain Tribes," he announced, immediately inciting cries of anger over their united enemy.

"What sort of gift could a plainsman have that could honestly help us fight the terrors of the Mountains?" The woman scoffed, never having seen any amount of worth come from the great plains that ran to the south of the Forest boundaries.

"You have already been witness to the gift the Plainsman brings us." The Shaman smiled.

There was a pause as the Queen seemed to drill her gaze into Alfred as she pondered what it could possibly be. But as realization set in, she quickly grew even more irate. Her Ostard, sensing its master's distress, tossed its head and stomped the ground.

"Wha- you mean that massive brute of a beast the savage road in here on?"

The Shaman merely nodded.

"Why that is barbaric! That unintelligent lizard? What do you honestly think you could do with such a thing?"

Kiku smiled knowingly, sensing some jealousy from the Queen as the Moon Tribe would have a large and powerful weapon the River Tribe could never even imagine being able to possess and control.

"The Plainsman can tame more of the large plains raptors and assist in training our own hunters on how to ride them. I have seen first hand what they can do when I visited the Eastern Plains Tribe. You are all familiar with the stories of giant lizard beasts that only roam deep in the center of the Plains. Beasts that can rival our very canopies." He raised his hand to point skyward to where the trees joined together forming the very crown the Shaman spoke of. "Skilled plainsman would ride the plains raptors to leap and climb on these giants in their hunts. With such skills, they could traverse the mountains to get to our enemies and end their threat against the Forest Tribes. It will be as much a benefit to the Moon Tribe, as it would be for your River Tribe, and to other tribes of the forest as well."

The Queen seemed to contemplate this. But after a brief moment she gave a quiet nod, stepped back amidst her guards and then allowed the Shaman to continue.

Sensing the challenge had been satisfyingly quelled, Kiku proceeded. 

"Alfred."

The hunter quickly jumped at suddenly being addressed and looked to the Shaman now. The man's voice had been lowered, now only wanting to speak with the hunter.

"An offering of a lock of hair must be burned and sent up in smoke amongst the trees for you to be recognized as a member of the Moon Tribe. With your permission," the Shaman pulled a knife from his robes and held it in waiting for Alfred's approval.

I will be the first plainsman to ever join another tribe, but even so, it is not binding. I can return to the Plains and still be a part of both tribes. Even if I do return, if my brother is dead, as well as our father, then I would be Chief of the Southern Plains Tribe. It would be under my rule that the newly formed tribe would have to obey.

"I accept, dear Shaman." Alfred then bowed down in the customary fashion given to his own Plains Shaman. Remaining there, he felt Kiku's gentle hands pull up a lock of blond hair from his bangs and easily slice it clean away.

"Rise, dear Plainsman."

Alfred did, and a small torch was then quickly brought over to the Shaman. Alfred shirked away slightly, but it was far from as difficult to bear as the roaring pit fire had been earlier.

"With this offering," Kiku called out to the entire gathering, "and by the gods blessings," he tossed Alfred's hair into the fire, immediately burning it black before going up with the smoke from the fire, "I hereby proclaim, Hunter Alfred of the Southern Plains People a member of Moon Tribe of the Great Forest, and cherished child under the eyes of the gods."

This time a few scattered cheers broke out, and Alfred felt a heavy hand clap him on the back.

"Haha! You're now one of my brothers, Al!"

A large mug of some strange liquid was suddenly thrust in front of the hunter from the albino as he drank heavily from his own.

With a refreshing sigh as he pulled the mug away, he continued, "now the dancing begins! Come! Sit over here with me! You'll have never seen anything like it." He grinned as he elbowed Alfred in his side as they both moved over to a large log that had different animal pelts strewn across it.

"And what are you doing? Drink! This is a joyous occasion, and on the morrow we have a lot of work to do. I've been beyond ready to ride next to you on one of those fierce raptors of yours." Gilbert motioned with his arms excitedly.

Alfred couldn't help but smile at the man's enthusiasm. It was refreshing, and reminded the hunter of how he use to be the same. Loud and excited for each hunt they would go out on. It was only after the loss of his mate that his own enthusiasm had quieted. He simply went through the motions after that. Now though, with Arthur to be his mate, and what seemed would grow to be a strong friendship with the albino Alpha beside him, the hunter felt as though his old ways would return to him. Maybe he could enjoy life to the fullest like before.

"Thank you, Gilbert. You have warmed me with your praise of the plains raptors. I hope the other Alphas will feel the same."

Gilbert laughed.

"They will, pal! With ol' Gil leadin' them, they'll quickly accept you and your raptors. Otherwise, they'll have to answer to me!" He pointed his thumb at his chest, shooting a wide, toothy grin to the hunter as he did.

Alfred smiled, and finally looked down at the swirling beverage in his hand. It had a faint fruity smell to it, something he was not familiar with. Bringing it to his lips and downing a few swallows, Alfred was shocked by the sweet taste but biting feeling he received from it a moment later.

"Gilbert, what sort of water is this?" Alfred asked out of curiosity as he took another swallow, finding a liking to the strange drink.

"Water? Ha! That's wine, my friend! Now relax back and watch the dancers." Gilbert tucked his legs up underneath him as he leaned forward in his seat. Taking in the swirling and glowing pairs that moved around where the pit fire had once been roaring.

"It's a shame though," Gilbert started as Alfred looked sidelong at the albino, having grown mesmerized by the display before him. "Prince Arthur is the best dancer and singer of all of Moon Tribe. That you don't get to see him dance is quite the disappointment."

Alfred's expression grew rather sour at that. He continued to drink his wine as he thought on how Arthur had been forbidden to take part in the Shadow Dance. For such a reason as to having run away. It was outrageous of a charge to the hunter. It made him ponder what sort of charge would be given for some of the things that were done in the plains. Arthur's was mild as far as Alfred was concerned.

His mug of wine was refilled for a third time without the hunter even realizing he had gone through so much until he felt his head beginning to grow rather fuzzy. A floating feeling seemed to come over him, and he felt completely relaxed as the colors swirled and mixed as the dancers continued. While the unfamiliar music thrummed off the thick trunks of the trees, causing vibrations to stir through the wood and up his body.

The decision came to him out of nowhere, and he was suddenly on his feet with a new determination. 

"I should go to him." He wobbled some where he stood, surprised by his awkwardness, until Gilbert grabbed at his arm to steady him.

"Hang on there, you don't want to finish watching the ceremony?"

Alfred shook his head, throwing him off balance again, but gaining it back with the help of Gilbert's strong grip.

"Why should I settle for subpar of a performance when you taunt me with what I could be having." He grinned back at the albino this time, and immediately the thought dawned on the other Alpha’s mind by the cheeky grin he tossed to the plainsman.

"Oh, I see! Go get him then, Al! Make him yours! Haha!" Gilbert hollered and whooped as Alfred turned away and picked up his pace. He was still unsteady on his feet, but he managed to jog away from the mass of people to where the forest prince’s home sat huddled high in a tall tree.

I should have gone to him earlier. How he had been so distraught at his father's sentencing should have made it clear to me. Ugh, but why do I feel so off balance? What was in that wine?

Alfred had finally found his way up the spiral staircase that lead to Arthur's home, and with a complete lack of manners, Alfred walked right into the warm dwelling and immediately spotted Arthur inside.

He was garbed in a similar manner as the other dancers had been, though Arthur's slim yet lithe, muscular frame brought a completely different beauty to the garments.

Around his waist was slung a fur pelt, all white, but seemed to shimmer slightly with a blue accent, while thin silk fabric hung from straps along his arms. Blue scales pressed through the cloth, catching the light and shimmered off of Arthur's body. In his hair a large plume of blue feathers - that looked to be Wraith’s - stuck up from behind his ear. While across his chest were three belts of white leather with stunning blue and opal stones inlaid.

It was then Alfred noticed something different about Arthur. Besides the attractive and revealing clothing, his entire body shined, and a heavy scent lingered in the air. Until it suddenly struck him; they were oils. Arthur's body was lightly lathered with oils that must have been laced with omega heat pheromones, as the Alpha felt the familiar fire grow in his stomach as the scent reached him.

He fought for the words that seemed trapped in his throat, but nothing came, and he merely walked to the middle of the room - eyes attentive of Arthur's beauty - before resting his hands on the Omega's shoulders.

He felt himself struggling to restrain himself. Almost as though he was holding onto Arthur to keep the man away from him. But he had managed before when Arthur truly was in heat. There was something that drink had done to his usual resilience, and it bothered him.

"A-Arthur," his voice finally cracked as he tried to control his breathing. He came here for what? To see Arthur, but to tell him he was now a part of Arthur's tribe. He was now one of Arthur's subjects. That was all he was here for.

"I-I am now one of your subjects, my prince." He finally managed to kneel, removing his hands from Arthur and lowering his head. 

What is going on with me? These pheromones are not as strong as Arthur's natural heat scent would be. I shouldn't be this weakened by it. What was in that drink?

***

Arthur had been sitting on his bed with his cheek cradled in his palm. His eyes had been fixated on the faint glow that permeated through the leaves from the fire and lanterns down in the clearing. Arthur’s home towered above it, and the flickers reminded him of brightly colored stars.

A soft sigh had escaped him, and he’d glanced over to Wraith. Her sleeping figure was curled up in her own nest of furs in the corner. Seeing her plumage ruffled and resettle at his faint noise, Arthur neatly groomed back the feathers behind his ear.

He’d gotten dressed for the occasion, despite being forbidden from it. The Prince simply couldn’t have helped himself. Not once had any royal been forbidden from a Shadow Dance in nearly a century. And the fact he’d been unwelcomed had pained the young Omega’s heart. Especially knowing it would be Alfred’s coronation into the tribe. A sharp tug at his heart had the blond hunched over in misery until the sharp scent of wine and Alpha caught his senses.

Immediately, emerald orbs darted to Wraith, but his beloved Ostard had not scented danger and she remained asleep. It was only then that he dared to turn around.

And was greeted by firm hands on his shoulder, the sweet, but sharp scent of wine, and Alfred’s heavy breathing on his face.

“Al-” 

Alfred attempted to clear his throat.

"I-I now have the privilege to officially court you under your gods' eyes." He felt himself wobble slightly where he kneeled, feeling his face flush some from the embarrassing lack of control he seemed to be having.

The Omega’s shock softened into a warm smile. 

“That is wonderful news, my love. I wish I could have been there to see it myself.”

The Prince sighed softly with a shake of his head. Honestly, the Alpha was far too formal, even clearly under the effects of strong wine. But he could tell Alfred had caught on to the oils, despite his intoxication. The Alpha scent on him seemed to intensify just a bit, enough for Arthur to tell that that look in his eyes was more than just simple curiosity.

Arthur slipped his hands into Alfred’s and urged him up, letting Alfred shakily brace on him as much as he needed to.

“And I see you've had your fair share of the wine. It’s exquisite, isn’t it? I doubt the plains bear fruit sweet enough to appease any of Moon Tribe’s tastes. Awww, but I doubt what was served is anywhere near the level of my private collection.”

The Omega glanced to a small wooden cabinet, before grinning wickedly.

“How about a drink between us to celebrate, hmm?” He slinked to the cabinet. Bending at the waist, he rummaged through to find a pair of crystal glasses, and deliberately took his time selecting his favorite wine bottle. It was old, rich and plenty potent.

Alfred moistened his lips while he watched Arthur move away from him. His eyes roamed over the Omega's body, and as the man bent over, the fur pelt around his waist slid up revealing a teasing glimpse of Arthur's ass.

Alfred's hands clenched at his side, the urge to mount the Omega and take him for the hunter's own growing stronger by the second. Yet, he was still in his right mind. Regardless of what the drink had done to him, he would be fine, and he would still wait for the Full Moon.

Rising back to full height, Arthur poured them both glasses of dark, blood-red wine. Taking both in hand he strode back over to his Alpha. Yes, his, Arthur decided. As far as he was concerned, rituals could be damned. Alfred was of Moon Tribe, an unbound Alpha, and had his betrothal stone. That was as good as it got under the starry eyes of the Forest gods.

The young Prince brought himself within inches of the taller. He placed the rim of the glass to Alfred’s lips as he nudged him back until his knees brushed Arthur’s bed.

“Drink,” he commanded with a sultry purr.

When Arthur turned back around, the smell of fruity wine that wafted into the air to mix with the pheromones seemed to almost make everything sweeter, and the hunter went willingly along to be pressed back against Arthur's bed. His feet hitting the edge made him wobble and he sat down immediately to catch himself.

With the heavily scented wine at his nose, and the startlingly clear glass pressed to his lips, the wine moistening them further, Alfred parted them to allow the cool drink to run down his throat.

This wine was far stronger and richer in flavor than what had been given at the ceremony. It also had a much stronger bite, and he felt his head float anew, now made worse by the heavy scent of the Omega in front of him.

Taking the glass, he lowered it to be able to speak, but his eyes felt heavy and lingered his gaze on Arthur's own lips. He felt pulled towards the Omega, more so than normal. It almost felt as strong as if Arthur was going through his heat.

"This," he paused to swallow as he tried to speak his jumbled thoughts, "drink, wine, I have never had something like it. My control seems off. As if I was being dragged upward by a pterosaur."

Arthur watched as the older swallowed down the heavy wine without protest. He took a sip from his own glass, swirling the drink after he’d brought it back down.

“I haven’t a clue what a pterosaur is, or what that would feel like,” Arthur murmured as he set his glass down on the floor. “But I shall assume it is what being drunk feels like. Though I’m not sure how you managed to get yourself drunk on a common wine. Do they not have firewaters on the plains?”

His hands then came up to groom back Alfred’s hair, his fingers lingering where his bangs had been clipped as an offering to the gods. It made him long internally to have been at his rightful place at the ceremony. Watching Alfred, being there for him, it was pretty much a birthright.

“So, did you enjoy the dancing and celebrating? The Shadow Dance is truly a lovely festival.”

A quiet moan left the hunter's lips at the gentle touch of Arthur's fingers ran through his hair. It was soothing and Arthur's skin was slightly cooler compared to the Alpha's.

"Ahh, no firewater," he tested the strange word, "and s-so long as the end result is not the same as being p-picked up by a pterosaur, I don't think I mind the feelin’." Alfred slurred slightly, taking another sip from his own glass.

"The Shadow Dance?" Alfred questioned, quickly remembering where he had been before making it to Arthur's. "Y-yes, and Gilbert mentioned what a disappointment it was that y-you weren't there." He drank down the final bit of the red liquid before placing the glass slowly on the ground. Being overly careful with his lack of control seeming to grow worse. Leaning back up, he came to realize just how close the Omega was. The scent in the oils that shone on Arthur's body had the Alpha wanting to feel that smooth and slick skin under his hands.

“Did he now?” Arthur mused aloud. His fingers smoothed down the Alpha’s scalp to graze down the nape of his neck.

Alfred nodded - though regretting the motion a bit - "But, part of me was glad you weren't. I-I might have lashed out if anyone tried to touch you the way the other Alphas and Betas were doin'."

Wanting to do just that, Alfred tentatively went to brush his hand up against the back of Arthur's thigh, feeling the fur of the pelt brush his knuckles as his fingertips just grazed the soft flesh hidden beneath. Upon the contact though, Alfred hissed and quickly withdrew his hand. Biting his lip and trying to refocus his control.

It's the wine that's doing this. No more of it, or you may regret what you do, Alfred.

Arthur glided his hands to the Alpha’s shoulders until the feel of Alfred’s hand skimming the back of his thighs caught his attention. He breathed out a deep sigh at the wonderful attention. It was quick to disperse though, and the Omega furrowed his heavy brows.

“Hey,” the emerald-eyed man breathed, lopping his slender fingers around Alfred’s wrists. He easily guided the other’s calloused hands back to his thighs. “I liked that.”

The Omega encouraged his Alpha to feel his way across the younger’s leg with guiding hands.

“Didn’t you?”

Alfred's breathing hitched as Arthur took the hunter's hands and placed them back on the Omega's thighs. He gave a half nod in agreement, and with the added approval, Alfred used his strength to pull Arthur to straddle the hunter's lap. Having him kneel there, Arthur's naval directly in front of the hunter's face had his mouth growing dry as the Omega's scent encouraged him further.

"Y-yes," he breathed out hotly against the soft skin before him; his hands continuing to knead into the Omega's thighs.

Arthur hummed in approval as he was situated more comfortably on the Alpha’s thighs. His hands then moved back to glide Alfred’s hands up to his ass. His hips rolled forward, and Arthur wanted the blue-eyed man to actually enjoy himself. It wasn’t as if Arthur wouldn't love it either.

“Relax, let the wine wind you down and just enjoy.”

Alfred’s eyelids drooped even more as his senses grew far more clouded. His control was struggling but with so much pulling him he quickly felt himself giving in.

"A-Arthur," he had moved closer still, his lips now touching lightly against Arthur's lower abdomen. "Please… stop me if I go too far." His words held a severe plead to them. He wanted Arthur fiercely, to make him Alfred's own, but if he came inside the Omega before Arthur's heat during the Full Moon, it would go against everything he was ever taught. His gods would forever shun him, and there would be no regaining their favor after that.

The Omega bowed to kiss the crown of Alfred’s hair.

“I won’t let this get out of hand, I assure you, Alfred. But this is a celebration, a great achievement. A plainsman joining Moon tribe is entirely unheard of, and deserves reward. So have me a little. I’ve truly longed for your touch as it is.”

Smirking, the Prince kept undulating, sliding himself over Alfred’s groin. The movements were just teasers, as Arthur held most of his own weight. He didn’t grind or thrust as much as he would like to.

“Learn a little of my body as you have my tribe.”

"Emm," Alfred's hand squeezed at the soft mounds now in his hands, slightly parting them and wanting to press his already slowly stiffening cock between them, but he bit the urge back and instead moved his hands up Arthur's back, mapping out the delicate plains of muscle that rippled under supple skin.

As Arthur lowered himself closer to Alfred's lap, the slight friction of the Omega's hips brought a moan from the Alpha as Arthur's neck was now in a better location for the hunter to explore.

The words of his own tongue whispered from the plainsman’s lips with a familiar ease, while at the same time it relaxed him further. This was alright. He could be allowed this much.

"I will lay you out beneath a bed of stars, and hide our love amongst a forest of gold. Forever will I make you mine." The particular words - meant for bonded pairs - was one he had not spoken in years, but they filled the plainsman with a comfort, and in turn, brought him to finally press his lips to the Omega's skin.

At the moment of contact all of his senses immediately were overloaded and all Alfred wanted was his Omega. His Arthur.

His lips parted and began to trail from the junction of neck and shoulder, and up along Arthur's throbbing pulse. Finding sweet spots and sucking and nipping lightly against Arthur's skin, while his hands continued to move along his Omega's back.

His own hips pressed up against Arthur's, grinding a bit more and searching for more friction to please his need.

"The stars will forever reflect your beauty, and whenever I am gone on the hunt, all I will ever need to do is look at those stars to see you." His breath came out hot against Arthur's ear as the hunter whispered in the tongue of his people. Even though Alfred was sure Arthur did not understand what he was saying, his language brought with it a level of sensuality in the sound that he was sure could match the sensual touches shared amidst the Forest tribes. The chosen words were only ever spoken to mates, and in great times of passion. Even though Alfred could not give himself completely to Arthur until the Full Moon, he could at least give the man this.

Arthur wasn’t sure which had him melting: Alfred’s foreign tongue whispered passionately against his ear or the gentle, exploratory hands on his back. But either way, Arthur barely kept himself solid in the older’s grasp.

“That could have been pointless babble for all I know,” the emerald-eyed Omega murmured. His lips were to Alfred’s ear. He licked before suckling on his earlobe. Mouth distracted for a moment, his hands began to wander instead. They groomed down Alfred’s chiseled chest, easily gliding over smooth, heated skin.

"Far from babble, my prince." Alfred nipped at Arthur's ear, as he traveled back down Arthur's neck.

"I wouldn't have e-expect you to know. Those words in my own tongue is o-only ever exchanged between mates." His normal tongue was still slurred from the drink in his system, but as Arthur's hands roamed over the hunter's chest, the feeling pressed the Alpha further in need of wanting to claim his Omega.

The Omega loosed a heady chuckle as he felt Alfred rock harder against him.

“I wish you would exchange speech with me more. You have a lovely voice, and that language-” Arthur shivered. “Oh it sounds so marvellous. I’d never have equated it to a plainsman.”

With that, Arthur made sure to shift properly to grind their crotches together a bit more intimately. The Prince could feel the bulge beneath the Alpha’s loincloth. The straining fur brushed his bare cock, making him quiver in delight. He vaguely wondered if Alfred knew he had easy access beneath the white fur.

“Ah, come now, don’t be shy.” Arthur teased with a growl. He ran his hand back up to Alfred’s nipple and began to toy with it, using his fingers to manipulate the sensitive bud.

“The full moon is nearly upon us. So leave a warning for any fool who dares to think to woo me as the ceremonial dance nears.” Arthur bared his throat back obviously, wanting more than just the occasional nip.

Only with Arthur's further insistence did Alfred feel his Alpha instincts become more aggressive. His hands pressed more firmly against Arthur's back, bringing their bodies flush together, as the hunter pressed even harder upwards against his Omega's grinding cock.

A growl suddenly escaped the Alpha then, his desire growing much more heightened as his lips locked at the junction of neck and shoulder once more. This time he darted his tongue around in the area before finally biting down much harder this time and making sure to leave a more substantial mark. After holding there he finally let go and sucked on the spot to relieve some of the pain he may have caused Arthur.

Arthur had gasped in pain at the initial hard bite. Feeling Alfred’s teeth in his skin sent a shockwave of heat slamming down his nerves, and he bucked hard in response. But the soft licking and sucking eased the sharp sting after a moment.

After making sure his mark would be heavily visible, Alfred pulled back some, heavy eyes falling to where he laid his claim on the Prince.

"I challenge anyone to try it. They will not live to see another day." He growled possessively. Then in an easy movement, even with his head floating at it was, Alfred lifted the smaller Omega from his lap and pressed him down into the soft pelts of fur of Arthur's bed. The Alpha then immediately pressed his weight down onto Arthur, laying between the man's raised legs and grinding his clothed hips against Arthur's own.

Arthur grinned up at Alfred, and limply went along with being pushed into the familiar folds of his bed. And the Prince found he immediately liked the feel of the Alpha between his legs. The fur pelt rode up, bunching around his crotch as Alfred rocked against him possessively. It had his taut thighs fully exposed, while he admired the rippling obliques down the Alpha’s flanks.

"No one will dare come near you," Alfred continued, breathing heavily as he carded his hands back through Arthur's hair, pressing his Omega's head back to expose more of that vulnerable skin to his roaming lips. He needed to make more softer marks to Arthur's neck, and to get the hunter's scent on him as well through their flushed bodies.

The entire ordeal had Arthur’s blood pumping and his chest rapidly expanding for more air; Alfred seemed to keep stealing it away.

“I’m not even in heat-” the Omega panted. “And I still want you just as badly as if I were.”

"A-As I want you, Arthur." Alfred hissed through his teeth as he nipped below Arthur's jaw. With one hand supporting him beside Arthur's head, the hunter guided his other down the expanse of Arthur's chest and flat stomach, seeking out his Omega's need and wanting to fulfill it.

Arthur’s legs locked behind Alfred, ankles crossed, and Arthur made sure to show Alfred just how eager he was for the full moon. And time be damned, it seemed like it would never come. The annoying thought had the Omega digging his nails into his Alphas back. He dragged them down the long length of the muscle guarding his spine. It left sharp, distinct gouges in the tanned skin, making the younger grin. It wasn’t his place to be possessive as an Omega, but instinct told the Prince that Alfred was his. Only his. And he hoped it was alright to leave a bit of himself on his Alpha.

Alfred felt the heat in his stomach churning maddeningly with Arthur’s own need showing through by the way he raked his nails down Alfred’s back. His grinding hips only grew stronger as he pressed the smaller man further into the bed, wanting his Omega to know and be strongly familiar with everything Alfred was and would be regularly to Arthur.

Arthur let out a soft mewl of want as the strong thrusts were making his mouth water with need. Why couldn’t it just be a full moon now?

“Al-” he growled out, arching up. His emerald gaze locked with Alfred’s for a moment, noting the haze of lust and wine, making the black pupils swallow up the sky-blue of his eyes. Arthur suddenly pressed his lips against the blue-eyed man’s with a fiery need.

Just as Alfred’s fingertips ghosted against Arthur's cockhead, the hunter's lips were immediately sealed by the Omega's. It took no more than a second before Alfred responded, pressing Arthur back into the bed, kissing back with an added fervor he had thought had dissolved from the drink. His lips immediately parted, pressing his tongue and forcing his way into Arthur's mouth, wanting to desperately taste and explore.

This is okay. He's chosen you. You'll mate with him on the Full Moon. His gods, now your gods, find this form of pleasure acceptable. Even the plains gods forego punishment so long as the Full Moon ritual is obeyed.

With his thoughts reassuring him, he continued to move his lips hungrily against Arthur's while his hand finally wrapped around the Omega's cock. Slowly pumping him, wanting to hear the Royal voice his pleasure and make further known that the plainsman was the one bringing the Omega to ecstasy.

Arthur was a bit surprised by the sudden wet and intrusive muscle invading his mouth. But his own tentatively lapped at it. Receiving a positive, and deliciously intriguing response as their tongues slid and wrestled over ones another’s made Arthur moan.

I have been missing this for so long, and wanting it more than ever since Alfred came into my life. It isn’t, his desire is far surpassing, but even if it was just the wine, I’d still love it. But the fact that he wants this is enticing.

The Omega moaned sinfully around the Alpha’s mouth as his member was stroked. He bucked eagerly into Alfred’s hand; he wanted as much friction as possible.

Arthur’s fingers knotted in the Alpha’s hair, trying to sloppily continue the kiss and still rut and moan from Alfred’s hand wrapped around his cock. His entire body writhed, tensed and heated for Alfred. He felt rather needy, but it was only he and Alfred. The Alpha had seen him at his absolute weakest of will, so what was a little moaning?

Arthur's response to Alfred’s kiss was a tad awkward, and it had the Alpha suspicious that this was the man's first kiss as well. The Omega was completely untainted by any other hands but the hunter's alone. To have something so tender and precious beneath him, responding in kind to Alfred's overzealous nature, had the man pause some and relax a little.

For his first kiss to be so forceful... Ugh, I might as well be nothing more than an animal rutting against its mate for my own pleasure.

"I-I'm sorry." Alfred pulled back slightly, delirious from the lust pumping through his veins but not wanting to give Arthur the wrong idea. The way he practically attacked the Omega, to the plainsman, appeared more savage than anything. "I'm pushing you too fast. That shouldn't have been like that."

Arthur tilted his head, blinking curiously up at his Alpha as he apologized. He took the moment to brush back the plumage behind his ear. His lust and the smell of his Alpha and the wine permeating the hot air between them had him dazed, lost in Alfred’s eyes and words.

Alfred didn't want the Prince to utter any apologies of his own, so immediately lowered his lips against Arthur's again, but going slowly, with tender and loving motions, parting his own lips but refraining from pressing his tongue into the others mouth.

With the slower pace of their kiss, Alfred withdrew his hand from Arthur's cock, and instead slowly pressed his hips against him. Moving in slow, rocking motions to give the Omega the stimulation he still needed, but not as rushed or demanding.

If I'm his first, I need to take this all a lot slower. I'm sorry my Prince, I should have considered you more strongly than I did.

The Omega didn’t fight or struggle for that hot forcefulness when Alfred returned to him. The rocking of their hips together was enough to have the Omega still moaning into Alfred’s mouth. The slower pace was easier to manage, and allowed Arthur’s hazed mind to slowly work out the details.

His first kiss. Well, first real one at least. Greetings between royals were always exchanged with familiar kisses on the cheek. But he’d never had someone else’s tongue exploring his mouth, engaging him so deeply. He self consciously wondered if he’d done it properly. He’d simply gone with instinct, trying to match his Alpha’s motions.

But either way, the blue-eyed man had withdrawn and replaced himself with a gentler kiss. The passion was still there, and the Omega could feel it pressed to his skin, the sparks dancing just beneath the surface.

His best attempts to carefully kiss back weren’t entirely perfect, but he did try. The Prince wanted nothing more than to please and be pleased by his future mate. And he wanted Alfred to know that. That he was eager for the future for the first time in a long while. That he was eager to have an Alpha that was more than just his relief in heat.

His hands trailed to Alfred’s sides, gently kneading the curving muscles as they moved around to the small of his back. Slender fingers pressed and rubbed working the muscle expertly. He may have been a virgin, but any self respecting member of the Forest tribes, even River tribes fools, knew their way around the body. The pathway of muscles, sensitive junctions, vulnerable joints: Arthur knew them all by heart. And he fully intended on learning the unique factors that belonged solely to Alfred.

Alfred sensed Arthur was still unsure but with the Omega's roaming hands, skillfully running along the muscles of his back, kneading them and relaxing the tenseness in them, he found himself moaning to chorus Arthur's own.

Each touch, grind, and kiss felt more calculated than before, and Alfred only hoped he was getting across to the Omega that he was enjoying this as much as he hoped Arthur was. It was a common practice in the Plains that lovemaking was fierce and possessive. Sometimes one wasn't sure how much time there would be before they had to move again, or defend against an attack. Not to mention the heavy smells that lingered in the air brought around carnivores looking for otherwise occupied prey. Alfred could be a slow lover but it had been so long since he had an Omega that it was difficult for him to take his time.

Alfred groaned as his need was now pressing painfully in the skins of his loincloth but this wasn't the place for Alfred's pleasure, but for Arthur's.

Finally pulling away from their slow kiss, Alfred moved his lips to trail along the Omega's jaw and back to his ear.

"Is this alright for you, Arthur?" he whispered as he moved down Arthur's neck again, wanting to make sure the slower pace was better than before. Alfred was afraid he might have hurt or put off the Omega by his previous forcefulness and his moans were more for the Alpha's ears then the truth of how he felt.

“Is this alright?” Arthur parroted, still in a daze. A gasping moan left his lips before his muddled mind could process a proper answer. Nails dug into heated skin as he arched his back in want to increase their pace. It still wasn’t the savage rutting from earlier, but the added pressure mirrored his growing need.

Alfred began pressing his hips forward more so he could feel Arthur's obvious enjoyment, but the Alpha wasn't positive if that was just his bodies reaction or Arthur's true feelings behind it as well.

Speeding up his pressure against the Omega slightly once more, he found himself gripping the pelts now. He wanted that faster pace he was far more accustomed to, but pressed the need off to accommodate the Royal. Part of him wanted to blame his thoughtlessness on the drink, but whatever it had done to him, it made him feel weak that he couldn't control himself. The only thing right now keeping him from taking Arthur was the skins around his own cock, and the gods own wrath against him.

Come the Full Moon I promise you this will all be better, and I'm going to stay away from that wine drink...

Arthur panted with the increased pace,

“Yes, I’m certainly alright. Or at least I do believe so. I like this, but-” the Omega clawed his way back down Alfred’s spine in a single, graceful sweep. Despite the haze over his mind, he was still in complete control of every long fiber of his muscles. It was something he prided himself in, the very thing that made him the best dancer in the tribe. Need was one thing, but any restriction to his natural fluidity was simply unfathomable.

“This,” Arthur’s hands skimmed the band that held Alfred’s loincloth. “Could go, couldn’t it? Doesn’t it hurt to be so restrained?” The Omega’s slender fingers curled around the band, his knuckles to Alfred’s hip.

Tilting his head, he looked up at Alfred from beneath his long lashes with a pleading shimmer in his emerald irises.

“Please? I promised I wouldn’t let this go too far, and I am bound to my word before the gods. But I want to feel you. All of you,” the Omega whispered into the warm space between them. His other hand went to the hem of the fur pelt bunched around his waist, ready to shed it and his other dancer’s garb to bring himself to equal vulnerability.

The Alpha bit his lip, the feral desire deep in Alfred's gut wanting him to take what was being offered, but the fear was still gripping him. If Alfred went that far, gave in to what Arthur wanted, Alfred wasn't so sure at that point he'd be able to hold back. Alfred would overpower Arthur easily, and then nothing would stop the hunter.

With a heavy sigh, Alfred found a strength buried deep and forced it out, already feeling his fire quiet some with the thoughts alone.

"As much as I crave you, my Prince." Alfred pulled Arthur's hands away to lean back from Arthur now. "I fear even with your word, you wouldn't be able to stop me. I have already gone much too far as is." Alfred then sent a nod in the direction of the large bite mark and accompanying bruise around it on Arthur's neck. It was enough to already give the Alpha some security in knowing that no Alpha should dare to touch the Omega. In the coming time until the Full Moon, Alfred would be away; seeing to the offerings he must give to Arthur as was customary, as well as finding plains raptors to give to the Moon Tribe and prepare their hunters. So long as Alfred was back in time for Arthur's heat, his worry of a desperate Alpha shouldn't arise.

"I am struggling enough with this debilitating drink, so allow me to take care of you." His hand then went to easily grasp at Arthur's cock. The Omega's fur pelt around his waist already having bunched up out of the way for the Alpha to gain access to it. 

"I will then leave so you may rest, and I will return in the morning." With such finalizing words, he then skillfully began to pump Arthur's cock, wanting the Omega to be finished and sated to sleep comfortably for the night.

The Omega swallowed the lump in his throat, and simply went limp against the fur. The strong roll of Alfred’s hips was missing, same for his lips and tongue and teeth; all those strange words and delicious bites vanishing like smoke. It slipped right through his fingers, all because he had pushed too early. If he’d just let everything run its course, he very likely could have been in a blissful afterglow with Alfred’s warm body still flush against him.

Instead, all he had was a calloused hand around his cock. While he appreciated Alfred at least sticking around to finish him, he could have very well done it himself. A heated body pressing him into the familiar furs, foreign words whispered in his ear and the strong buck of another’s hips wasn’t something he could administer himself. And Arthur craved everything he didn’t and couldn't have.

Letting his head fall to the side, where he could inhale the scent he’d known for so long, allowed him to resign. For all of their problems resolved, there were still so many standing in their way. Time and tradition being their deadliest.

With them, Arthur couldn’t look at his future mate. He simply let his eyes slip shut as he felt his coming release. If it hadn’t been for the powerful stimulation from earlier bringing him so close, the disappointment alone could have had him soft.

The Omega groaned weakly as his release hit him unexpectedly through his dreary thoughts. Alfred’s hand stroked him through his orgasm, and Arthur half-heartedly bucked into the Alpha’s hand. But he’d lost most of his excitement; traded it in for longing still and wishing the full moon was shining on Alfred’s back. Wishing the Alpha’s shadow was cast over him. Wishing Alfred was so much a part of him that their sweat soaked skin was seamlessly melded under the silver beams.

Alfred only watched quietly as Arthur's slim form seemed to lose the glow it radiated before while the Alpha was over him. Seeing Arthur now, the excitement having washed from the Omega as Alfred worked Arthur’s cock simply to relieve the pressure that was so close Alfred could feel it throbbing in his hand, pained the Alpha. And then with such a half-hearted climax to follow, Alfred barely even realized Arthur had spilled himself until he felt the warm fluids pool into his hand as he cupped the smooth head.

“Uh, well, thank you for visiting me. I know it likely would have been more enjoyable at the Dance, but the fact you came to see me is touching. I’m just disappointed I was not allowed to see you become one of my ilk.”

The Omega offered a weak smile, already feeling the after effects of his orgasm backflowing to drain him of his energy.

"Are you alright, my Prince?” Alfred started, disappointed to see his soon to be mate find little enjoyment from his release and it quickly brought the Alpha to want to address it. “You had been writhing in pleasure, but at the peak of your climax you looked like you did not enjoy it. Did I hurt you, or perhaps you do not want me here?" Alfred withdrew more as he began to worry that something had happened that he had not realized due to his head still floating and his own lust having been blinding him.

“I’m quite fine, Alfred,” Arthur interjected. 

Alfred shook his head as he continued on.

"And, why would I find the Dance more pleasing than being by your side?" Alfred was feeling more confused by the second at the Omega’s cold suggestions.

Arthur bit his lip as he looked away from the hunter a moment. Sudden shame having blossomed at his coldness when Alfred was already struggling to give Arthur more of what he wanted. 

“F-forget that,” Arthur pushed past the lump in his throat as he refocused on Alfred, “but, may I ask.... do you really have to go? Err, I mean, what of yourself?” Arthur inclined his head, motioning to Alfred’s obvious bulge. “Don’t you need relief as well? I could...?”

It was an invitation, not a demand or a question. Alfred could easily say no without explanation, but Arthur hoped he wouldn’t. More than hoped, actually. His senses were slowly returning, warning him that he was nearing the edge of an emotional cliff and was about to plummet straight down. But Arthur would heed no warnings. He wanted to give back to Alfred, show him that he was there for the Alpha as well.

“I haven't any idea how your Omegas are on the plains, but here it is part of our duty to ensure our Alphas are always sated. To leave your Alpha unfinished is a rude gesture. I know some Omegas use it to get back at their Alphas for an injustice.”

"I-I do not have to leave if that is what you want, but my need is not necessary to see to,” Alfred began, “besides, you did not appear pleased, so I must bear the burden and allow it to diminish on its own." He explained, not seeming to be deterred by the pain he would have to feel, but more upset by the fact that he had not pleased his Omega.

The Omega sat up, undulating his stomach to glide himself up in a single fluid motion. He got to his hands and knees, and moved to kiss Alfred’s chest over his racing heart.

“Nonsense. It is what I want. I want you here so badly that I can hardly bear it. Don’t leave tonight. Stay awhile. Drink with me, converse, let me ease you....” Arthur leaned closer.

The hunter swallowed as Arthur neared. The Omega's confusing responses to everything Alfred had done was throwing the Alpha off. He was used to direct responses, knowing exactly what his mate needed and wanted. With Arthur, Alfred thought he knew and then suddenly the Omega surprised him. Perhaps this was a common practice amongst the Forest tribes? Did they derive pleasure from directing the hunter's mind in one direction to then flip it the other way?

“And as one of my subjects,” Arthur continued, “and being your Prince, I refuse to allow anything but my will tonight.” The Omega slipped his hand into the waistband of Alfred’s loincloth, lowering it to expose Alfred’s brazen need.

When Alfred's cock was suddenly exposed, he cringed slightly as the cool air hit the heated flesh.

He wants to please me, but his own desire seemed of such little interest to him. He expects me to allow that?

"My Prince, I was unable to please you. This is not necessary."

Arthur scoffed.

“It is necessary to me. Know that I despise having to act as if you are below me. But to deny me my own duty as your Omega calls for such treason against my personal belief.” The Prince lowered his head, ghosting his hot breath over Alfred’s cockhead, which glimmered with precum. His lips skimmed down to press lightly at the base, each word that followed whispered into pulsing, sensitive skin.

“This is as much to my pleasure as to yours. Nothing would make me happier than admitting that we will soon be a true pair-bond and I can give you every drop of pleasure you could ever desire. Let me give you a taste of what the full moon shall bring us, my Alpha.”

Settling on that, Arthur licked his way down in one tantalizing glide. The Omega let the salty taste permeate his senses as he smiled up at Alfred.

“Should you ask, I will stop, but know I will return what you have done for me these past weeks one way or another.” The Prince grinned devilishly, not entirely sure of the velocity of his statement, but knowing he’d want it when he truly discovered it. His heat would make sure of that.

Alfred would have pulled away had the Royal not commanded the hunter to remain. He was of equal birth but due to the obvious death of Alfred's tribe in the war, Alfred was no better than a commoner. This did not bother the hunter at all as it was common. Generally the ruling family in a tribe had no reason to push around their weight as such. Everyone hunted the same. Everyone ate the same. It was only in times such as war, or other form of struggle did the ruling family stand up. Of course, mating with a member of the royal family was highly sought after regardless.

Now under the Omega's ministrations, Alfred drew in a hiss as Arthur's hot breath hit along his cock, causing it to twitch with wanting more.

"I-It is under your order that I will stay if that is what you want. Though I would like to know what it is I can do for you still, my Prince."

He wasn't sure how far he was going to get with his words as Arthur was already beginning to see to the Alpha's pleasure. Feeling his hot tongue run up his shaft had him shivering. He had to grip the pelts beneath him to keep from grabbing ahold of Arthur and pushing him back into the bed to sate the hunter's need properly. This was no way for an Omega to please their Alpha. Up to this point, no Omega would ever think of seeing to an Alpha's release until the Full Moon. Alpha's sought release through one method and that was filling their mate. For Alfred to allow this to go on felt blasphemous enough.

"A-Arthur," a moan escaped him as he leaned back some. The Omega's scent getting that much closer was causing his head to cloud again and made it that much harder to resist.

"P-Please, don't tease, if this is what you want then finish it. I am afraid my strength to resist is extremely weakened and I do not want to hurt you if I lose control." He growled out as his breathing caught in his chest.

“Why does it have to be so quick? Why do you want this over without truly enjoying it?” Arthur shook his head sadly. It was as if the hunter’s entirety revolved around simply getting it over with. As if this were a burden, simply a duty unavoidable. Was that how it was supposed to be? Hearing so many romantic tales around his tribe, they’d described love as sensual, powerful, brimming with energy, but moving like the sway of the heavy limbs on the trees. Slow, strong, and rhythmic.

"Emm, I-I am enjoying it, my Prince. I'm enjoying it too much for an Alpha not yet mated with his Omega. You are my priority. Your pleasure comes before my own, and only until we are bonded will our pleasures be in tandem with each other." He breathed as he struggled still with just looking at Arthur's slim body, the sparse clothing, and the way the swirls of his tribes tattoos mapped out his figure. Large green eyes looked up at the hunter, seemingly holding a concern and rejection to them that brought a pang to Alfred's chest.

Arthur sighed. If getting it over with was what Alfred wanted, Arthur would indulge that. He glanced down at Alfred’s throbbing erection, feeling guilty for teasing his Alpha and yet having no idea what to do. He bit his lips nervously before lapping his tongue along the veined shaft. He could only hope it held some appeal before he got his mouth around Alfred’s cockhead.

Unsure of exactly how far he could take Alfred or even how he should, the Omega stuck to the simple things he knew. He made sure his teeth were clear of the thin skin, and used his tongue. Arthur swirled the muscle along the tip and prodded at the slit, vaguely enjoying the fact Alfred wasn’t stopping him, yet insecure in his lack of experience. Alfred would be and was his first in many things.

He came off him for a moment, glancing up to ensure the Alpha was actually enjoying any of this or not. The Prince spoke quietly as he felt a burgeoning feeling welling up in his chest.

“I know you wouldn’t hurt me, Alfred. You’re far above that,” the Omega assured, forcing a deep resolve into his words. He had to start somewhere with getting Alfred to enjoy him at more than just necessary relief. Maybe trust was the way to go.

Bound and determined, Arthur returned to his ministrations, opening his mouth more to take in about half of Alfred’s length. The weight on his tongue was strange, but not altogether unpleasant. This time, the Omega tried actually sucking, hollowing out his cheeks to generate a stimulation pleasure on his Alpha’s cock.

When Arthur went back to attempt to suck Alfred's cock, a groan escaped the hunter's lips as his hips bucked slightly in response, but this wasn't what he wanted from Arthur. This was a way of seeing to an Omega's needs during their heat. For an Omega to be sucking off an Alpha was degrading to not only the Alpha but the Omega as well.

"Stop." Alfred forced out as he looked down to Arthur. He hated seeing such a hurt expression on the Omega's face, but this wasn't how it was going to be.

With a gentle touch, he coaxed Arthur to his knees, leaning slightly against Alfred for support, and gently moved Arthur's hand to grasp Alfred's cock instead.

"Your lips are not meant for that." Alfred said simply as he began to move Arthur's hand up and down his throbbing member. Alfred moved his own free hand up to Arthur's chin and pulled him close, placing his lips against Arthur's. He moved much slower, similar to his corrected method before he pulled back completely.

This was better, and he hoped Arthur felt the same.

But Arthur had only felt his face blush with shame as he was pulled against the Alpha.

Damn it! I-I know I’ve never done this before, but was I that bad? I thought I was doing well for my first time. But I suppose that’s a ridiculous notion. A week or two ago I had never even been touched. This is all rather fast and unappealing. I’d rather do things like the stories. That romance....I want it for myself. I want a love like the stories Kiku would tell me when I was a child.

The Omega simply let Alfred guide his hand, wishing he didn’t have to be coddled. His inexperience must have been as abhorrent as his guilty heart taunted if his Alpha was practically having to stroke himself.

Maybe the kiss was supposed to be sweet and sensual, but Arthur couldn’t bring himself to attempt kissing back. He didn’t want to mess even that little gesture up. When the blue-eyed plainsman parted them, Arthur buried into the crook of his neck and shoulder. He placed an apologetic kiss there with the accompanying words on his lips.

“I’m sorry, Alfred. You are my first. And I mean that in every sense. I’m sorry my inexperience makes this uncomfortable for you. I really do want to please you. I-I don’t know how the plainsman pleasure each other, and in all honesty, I don’t know the entirety of Forest’s ways either.”

When Arthur did not kiss back, but pulled away and rested against the Alpha's neck, Alfred was immediately concerned as to what was wrong. Though he did not have to wonder long as Arthur quickly spoke his fears to the hunter.

"Inexperience." He scoffed at as he pulled Arthur away from his shoulder, ignoring the hunter's need now to quell the desire the ridiculous fears of his Omega. Removing his hand from Arthur's he gently raised the prince’s gaze to Alfred's, wanting to get across to him the sincerity of his words.

"Arthur, your lacking experience does not show. You don't see the struggle I'm going through to refrain from just taking you now? You are pleasuring me, but amidst the Plains, Alphas are not accustomed to letting their Omegas please them in such a way."

Leaning forward some, he brought his other hand up to cup against Arthur's jaw while the other he glided his thumb against Arthur's slightly moist yet swollen lips.

"As an Alpha of the Plains, and you as my Omega, I want only for your lips to be on mine. That is what is more important to me than my own need. That will please me. Seeing you happy, pleases me." Moving closer to break the gap between them, Alfred brushed his lips tentatively against Arthur's now; warm breath mingling between that minuet space.

"You are perfect to me in every way, but I need you to kiss me back so I know my Prince is alright." Alfred stayed where he was, not making the initiative to seal their touching lips together, but waiting for Arthur to make that move himself.

Arthur hadn’t realized he’d been trembling until Alfred’s hand was on his jaw, forcing him to look to the Alpha. He’d frozen, like a rabbit caught in the gaze of a hungry fox just before the chase. The Omega was scared to look away, fearful that denying Alfred’s bright blue eyes would shatter the reality of spoken word. Your lips on mine....Seeing you happy.... perfect... my Prince is-

“Alright. I’m alright, Alfred,” Arthur assured, gripping the Alpha’s arms in a nervous vice. His nails dug into the other’s skin unconsciously as he tilted his head a bit to avoid mashing Alfred’s nose with his own, and carefully, almost timidly captured the blue-eyed man’s lips with his own. He hadn’t a clue what Alfred would be expecting, but this was everything Arthur could give having just been shaken up, and still ridiculously new to the whole concept of kissing.

I mean it. I mean it, I really do. Perfect... I don’t understand that. I am anything but, Alfred, but- well, that doesn’t mean I haven’t a vice for that; to be someone special to another.

The hunter felt himself relax once Arthur placed his lips against Alfred's own. He could still tell the Omega was fumbling some, but Alfred tried to relax the younger by drifting his large, calloused hands down Arthur's thin frame. Kneading lightly into the Omega’s soft skin and muscles, he wanted to rub out the tension that coursed through his lithe frame.

Tilting his own head slightly, Alfred moved to deepen the kiss further, but was soft in all of his movements. He wanted Arthur to grow comfortable and relaxed in the Alpha's arms. Alfred would feel like a complete failure as an Alpha if he couldn't even give his Omega a sense of security while being with him.

Alfred moaned lightly against Arthur's lips as he released his guiding grip on Arthur's hand to thread into the man's golden hair. The hunter still felt his mind swimming some from the wine, but Arthur's want to see to Alfred's pleasure buckled the Alpha's will. He allowed himself to relax under Arthur's ministrations while his release slowly came closer. He wished he had kept his control earlier. Had it not been for the strange drink having muddled his senses, he would never have been in this predicament.

Strong hands stroking him with a reassuring touch eased some of the stIff tension weighing the Omega’s shoulders, but insecurity was hard to dash. Was he doing this right? Would Alfred keep being so patient with him?

He tried not to think about it. He kept his thoughts focused on the motion of his hand on Alfred’s length and Alfred’s hand smoothing out his kinked muscles. And it was nice. Arthur was starting to enjoy himself even as Alfred pressed him a bit harder. All in good nature, the Prince rumbled a deep purr from his throat feeling the Alpha strain and twitch in his hand.

"I-I'm close." Alfred groaned against Arthur's lips as his hips bucked forward into the Omega's hand. The increasing pressure was breaking his already weakened resistance as he forced his lips harder against Arthur's. His thoughts now more and more clouded to make way for the stronger primal urge to take and own.

No longer being able to hold back, Alfred pressed his tongue deep into Arthur's mouth as he had before. That hungry desire for connection growing ever more persistent, while a small voice in the back of his mind screamed for him to be careful.

"Ugh- Arthur-"

The sudden thrusting tongue in his mouth caught the emerald-eyed Omega by surprise. He sputtered, tensing hard enough for his nails to leave bright red crescents in Alfred’s biceps. But he was unwilling to pull back, as much as he wanted to. Alfred wanted this, burning like he needed it, and the sensation wasn’t altogether unpleasant once he figured out how to avoid angrily bashing tongues with his Alpha.

Worming back, he leaned so as to keep some semblance of control and not click teeth. He let Alfred practically devour his mouth, simply exploring around the Alpha’s wild, eager muscle, learning the feeling of it. A sharp, needy moan found its way from his throat as he sunk into the wanting sensation and the drastic burn in his lungs.

The awkwardness was still there when Alfred met Arthur's lips in a fiercer tangle, but his burgeoning release kept him there. Thankfully, his persistence seemed to pay off as Arthur soon moaned into their heated kiss

Finally, Arthur needed to breath so badly that he simply shoved Alfred off, gasping for air as saliva clung to his red, kiss-swollen lips. He really needed to learn this whole breathing thing, it seemed so advantageous. The Omega draped his chin on his Alpha’s shoulder, chest heaving and wrist starting to strain as he continued to pump Alfred.

Still a panting mess, Arthur shifted up to press his crotch against Alfred’s leg. Rutting against him, the Omega Prince buried into the crook of Alfred’s neck, and was quite done with kissing. His lips felt burned from the heat, wet and thoroughly abused. Feeling Alfred, hearing his name groaned with need, it was all enough for Arthur to simply buck and whine his way along. Everything felt too hot and sticky, the air charged with their desire and mingling arousal-scents.

Release, Arthur wanted a powerful orgasm to expel all the coiled up tension and insecurities he was sure to remember once his mind was cogently working again. The pathetic excuse for one early hadn’t been anything to sate. A faint quiver tightened the ring of muscle around his entrance, reminding him of just how perfectly throat-tearing it would have been to really and truly be taken.

Of course, he wasn’t about to get that. Alfred had made that painfully clear. But at the very least -- Arthur grinded hard on the thick muscle of Alfred’s leg -- he could keep it very fresh in the Alpha’s mind that he was more than ready. Come the full moon, Arthur didn’t even want to have to ask. He simply wanted, needed, for Alfred to mount him and bond them for so long as the Omega Prince might live.

Alfred bit his lip, wanting to ease the Omega, but his need was throbbing much too close to the brink, and the whines and mewls of Arthur’s own need returning only heightened the building pressure. Sadly though, the rutting against his leg tortured his mind away from his instincts, and he came with a grunt across his chest. His body shuddered some at the release of pressure, but he refused himself to bask in the aftermath when his Omega was distressed.

"I'm sorry, Arthur. I am not treating you the way an Omega should be treated." He sighed as his hand went back to Arthur's cock, having grown aroused again by the heated pheromones in the air. He slowly stroked the Omega again, but this time tried a new approach.

"I can not go too far, but I do want to bring you pleasure." He breathed out as his free hand drifted between Arthur's spread legs to cautiously brush two fingers against Arthur's puckered entrance. He wouldn't penetrate, but the sensitive nerves around the ring of muscle would intensify Arthur's orgasm once it struck. Alfred would then be satisfied his Omega could rest easy.

"Let yourself go, my prince." He coaxed soothingly, still feeling the aftereffects of his own orgasm running through his system.

Arthur couldn’t help the fact that the feel of Alfred’s fingers startled him. He sunk his teeth into the swell of muscle lining Alfred’s shoulder. He moaned quietly, one hand gripping the Alpha’s arm while the other experimentally dabbled at Alfred’s spilt seed. He’d really never touched another’s, and his highly curious mind wondered what it was like. It felt thicker than his own, but still sticky and fluid.

The Omega slackened his bite, but still kept his teeth pressed lightly there. There was something comforting about the animalism of keeping Alfred between his teeth as he moaned against heated flesh. All of it felt like a brutal awakening. Arthur was entirely overloaded by all the sensations and scents.

The only thing he could do was close his eyes, relax, and have faith in his Alpha. After all, Alfred had far more control than he, and so much more experience. This was all new and fast for the Prince, so he relied on Alfred here, seeing as how he had broken through enough to pleasure Alfred. It was more than enough for him.

“Alfred,” Arthur croaked out, squirming at the wetness Alfred stirred up with fingers moving along such a hyper-sensitive spot. “You treat me so much better than I’d ever hoped of. I- I appreciate it. I’m just g-glad you’re still here. I’m not s-so used to this and all.”

As needy as he felt, he considered Alfred’s words. But what exactly did it mean to let go? Arthur pondered it only for a moment before he had an idea. He released Alfred’s shoulder, met his gaze sidelong and smiled weakly. Alfred was just trying to give him relief and sooth him. He could at least try. So he let the tension uncoil, and limply laid against his Alpha’s chest. It was a lot harder than he thought to simply relax, but the incredible feeling of it once he only had to let pleasure flood him was amazing.

"Yes, that's it, my prince. Just relax and let go." Alfred spoke softly as he rested his chin on Arthur's head. He could already feel the throbs pulsing through the Omega's cock, and only a few more strokes brought Arthur to a writhing mess of pleasure.

The Omega found himself crying out as his release struck him too suddenly, a wave of pleasure crashing against him. He writhed for a moment, gasping weakly and howling hoarsely. Breath hitching, Arthur felt the familiar splatter of his own seed coat his stomach and Alfred’s hand.

This time, his limpness was from exhaustion flooding his system, and afterglow poisoning his nerves with a sluggish, pleasant warmth. His soft breath ghosted across Alfred’s skin as he remained still, panting quietly. He wasn’t sure he could even move, nor did he dare attempt. He just hoped Alfred wouldn’t mind the Prince using his Alpha as a cushion.

Alfred smiled this time. Before the Omega's release had been one without that overpowering sensation. This time though, Alfred felt a gush of heat slick from Arthur's hole coat his fingers while the man's seed covered his hand.

"Emm, that's better, my prince. I want you to feel that relaxing afterglow. That's how it should be each time I see to your need." Alfred explained as he continued to slowly stimulate Arthur's now wet hole. Then it dawned on him. The haze and smells from the oils on Arthur's body had confused his instincts, but Arthur wasn't in his natural heat. The slick coating his fingers now was a rare occurrence, and only ever happened between a bonded pair. Or when a strained Omega's body had never been properly sated.

"Arthur... this," he pulled his hand away, rubbing the slick between his fingers out of curiosity and sadness, "you've never been properly sated before now, have you?" It wasn't really a question that needed answering, but he was too shocked by his own realizations that he hoped Arthur would suddenly be able to alter the truth before him.

Arthur felt pleasure and shame bubble up in a confusing mixture. He pulled his legs closed, pressing closer to Alfred. He felt small, ashamed even that Alfred seemed to gawk at the sad fact. Embarrassment tinted his cheeks; the Prince had certainly never experienced such a reaction from his own body. Was that normal for mated pairs? The warm moisture leaking from him was familiar, but he’d never quite felt so wet before, especially not in heat.

“N-no,” Arthur managed, unable to look up to meet Alfred’s eyes. “When I said I was a virgin, I meant it.” But his Alpha seemed upset over it, as if there would somehow be any alternative. Arthur was locked away when he needed contact the most. So he tried to smile past the misery Alfred had just relieved him off.

Alfred frowned as he looked away, anger taking over at the continued atrocities he learned about amongst the forest tribes.

"This has nothing to do with being a virgin, my prince. There are... were, virgin Omegas amongst my plains people, but they were all properly taken care of by the unmated Alphas of the tribe." He sighed as he looked back to Arthur, lifting his chin slightly to meet the hunter's gaze. "That you have suffered for so long…" he grit his teeth, but willed himself to calm down.

His pain has now ended. He will no longer face such cruelty under my care. It is time to look past what has happened, and simply remedy the future. Not just for Arthur, but for the other Omegas of the forest tribes as well.

Arthur didn’t care to see his Alpha upset once again over the harsh truths of Arthur’s own tribe, so he focused on the positive feelings still flooding his system.

“That was the best release of my life. Gods, I didn’t know it was supposed to feel this good. I never really felt much pleasure from my own hand. It was just a temporary respite from the pain of fighting instinct so I could at least sleep a few hours.”

Alfred nodded.

“I am glad you’ve finally felt a true release. You will not be burdened like that again.” He sighed before pressing a kiss to Arthur’s sweat dampened hair. “But it is time for rest now. You should experience the most blissful sleep after such a proper release, my prince." He forced a smile as he motioned for Arthur to lay back in the warm folds of his bed.

Arthur flushed even darker at the soft kiss to his forehead and the fiercely sworn promise. But he obeyed, poisoned nerves too dull to resist even passively. The Omega curled up among the furs and pelts, quietly arranging them to form a warm barrier around him. He never knew exactly why he found the sleeping ritual comforting, but he’d done it for so long he couldn’t break the habit. Once he was satisfied by the arrangement and how the pelts supported or covered him, Arthur settled.

His emerald eyes were hooded, but clearly trained on Alfred.

“Would you stay the night? I’ve never shared my bed with anyone before, but it sounds comfortable. Please? Just one night until we’re mated?”

Alfred watched as Arthur wormed his way into a makeshift nest of pelts and skins, enjoying the sight that Arthur obviously found comfort in. Though, he grew weary at the Omega's request.

"That is not terribly wise, my prince. Mornings are… quite difficult for me in staying in control." He explained as he began to wipe the drying cum and wet slick from his chest and hands on an old wash pelt. "I could sleep outside your door." He offered, looking back to Arthur. "I would not be far, and all you would need to do is call me and I will see to whatever it is you require." Alfred persisted, trying to alleviate Arthur and save himself from any further jeopardizing situations.

Arthur loosed a low whine, bright emerald eyes darkened with disappointment.

“I don’t want you to sleep outside my door like a misbehaved ostard. I want my mate,” he knotted his fingers, watching the older’s reaction with a sad look. They’d gotten so far tonight, Arthur was afraid it would be spoiled. “And I trust you. You’ve stayed faithful to your oath, and I won’t push you anymore if you don't wish it, but....” he trailed off, toying with the fringes of a tawny pelt to keep himself from sounding too desperate despite how he felt.

The pained plea and accompanying look in the Omega's eyes ripped at Alfred's heart. He felt like he was nothing but a disappointment to the young prince. But he would make up for it all. Come the Full Moon, every day of Arthur's life would be different from anything he had had to endure before. Together, they would seek changes to how things were run as well. Arthur had pull for being a prince, and even Alfred - even with his tribe gone - was still of royal blood himself.

Taking a glance to the door then back at Arthur, he clenched his fists in the warm pelts beneath him before making up his mind.

"Very well, my prince. I will use this as a new test for myself to overcome." He thought, trying to turn this around into some form of training.

Eyeing the nest Arthur had constructed, it was plenty large enough for himself to cozy into, but it would mean sleeping curled up with Arthur in his arms. It was a position he loved and sought often as a protective and possessive Alpha, but unmated brought a number of risks to that position. So instead, he chose to lie on his back in the small space of the bed that had not been turned into the makeshift nest.

"Does this satisfy my prince?" Alfred questioned as he rested his arms on his chest as he stared up at the ceiling. It was already far more comfortable than he was use to. When alone on the plains, a hunter would need to find sleep on the back of his raptor. Once the hunter's raptor tired, it was a dangerous game of protecting them both from the threats while the beast regained its strength. However, sleeping atop a moving raptor was not the most restful or comfortable place to sleep.

Arthur furrowed his brows.

“No.” He stated rather bluntly. He shrugged off the pelts to loom over Alfred’s face from his lovely nest. “Please? Just come and lay beside me. Even if you want to leave later, at the very least let me fall asleep curled with you. Is that a bit more fair?” Hopeful eyes shone brightly in the faint light cast by the moon and stars filtering through the foliage as he met Alfred’s pleadingly. The Omega’s fingers curled around Alfred’s wrists, lightly tugging.

As much as Alfred wanted to fight it, his prince's demanding voice and further pleading look broke the hunter's trained resolve.

"Alright." He sighed out as he picked himself up and over the edge of the nest and settled on his side. He lifted the heavy pelts for Arthur to come nestle in as well.

Arthur took the offer with a delighted smile. He wormed back under the pelts in front of his mate without saying another word until his little plan was fully developed. Arthur inched back, slotting his body perfectly into the curve of Alfred’s. Nestling back until he was cozy and flushed as could be, the Prince chuckled.

“Thank you, Alfred. I was right. This is very nice,” he drawled quietly, wrapping the pelts around them tightly to keep in their body warmth. “You’re so warm...” the Omega murmured contentedly.

Alfred gasped and stiffened as Arthur wiggled back up against the hunter's body. The closeness felt amazing, but he had to swallow down the lump in his throat at the rather suggestive position as well. The morning would be interesting if he still held his control what with his cock positioned right at Arthur's virgin entrance.

"Erm, anything you want, my prince." Alfred rested his head back in the pelts, forcing himself to ignore the closeness of his unbonded Omega and the pheromone laced oils that still clung in places across Arthur's body.

As he settled though, he did begin to enjoy the closeness. His hand absently ghosted over Arthur's side in an attempt to pull the younger even closer, but quickly withdrew, cursing himself in the process for his weakness.

“Hey,” Arthur gingerly took his Alpha’s hand, guiding it back to rest on his side. “The full moon is so close. It’s alright. If you have to make yourself more comfortable with it, we’re just two people enjoying each other’s warmth,” the Omega offered kindly, knowing Alfred was probably uncomfortable with the position. But he felt the older’s body lose some of its tension as time elapsed in the quiet.

“Alfred?” The younger suddenly chirped into the darkness. “Are you asleep? Can we talk a little? I’m so curious about you...” Arthur trailed off, eyes closed and head resting against the soft furs.

Alfred blew out a sigh against the back of Arthur's neck as he tried to throw his reservations to the wind. He wanted to be able to relax and hold his Omega close, but his entire life had been to keep this need at bay unless they were properly bonded under their gods.

With his arm now draped over the Omega's slim side, he forced the thought of how close they were from his mind for the more neutral ground of conversation.

"We can talk, if that is what interests you."

Arthur smiled in the darkness. At least Alfred had accepted his invitation. It was certainly a start in hoping to relax the Alpha.

“Alfred, what are plainsman's homes like? When I was young, I was always told your ilk lived in the ground like moles, but I know that’s not true.” The Prince smiled wider, glancing back at Alfred a moment before snuggling back into place comfortably.

Alfred smiled warmly at the comforting memory. Though he laughed lightly at the thought of living under ground.

"Once I take you out to where the treeline of the north vanishes, then you will see why living underground would not be advisable." He smirked, thinking of how easily a single sauropods’ foot would weight the ground down and cave in such weak structures.

“You’re going to show me the plains? Isn’t it dangerous?” Arthur quipped, eyes wide at the thought. He’d nearly been killed barely a few hundred feet from the forest line, and Alfred wanted to show him the reach of the tall grass? It was both exciting and just a bit terrifying as well.

Alfred smiled at the Omega's worry.

"It is dangerous for a forest tribe Omega suffering from his heat," Alfred quipped playfully. Already feeling more relaxed as he lost himself in thoughts of better times.

"The plains are no more dangerous than the forests or the mountains. It is all just a matter of learning how to live amongst them. But you will ride with me atop Quetzal. It will be only a few days journey, but you will be safe with me." He smiled as he unconsciously nuzzled against the nape of Arthur's neck.

“The plains sound... strange,” Arthur mused, knowing it would be hard to offend Alfred with words, but still feeling guilty about voicing it.

Alfred chuckled lightly. 

"Strange to you, just as I find it strange you can live in one place for so long. Our homes move with us. The plains are vast. Easily encompassing dozens of your forests. I hail from the southern plains, but even that territory by itself stretches on. We must move with the herds until we make a full circle back to where the plant life is new again."

He paused then, ready to speak of another reason their homes needed to be portable. It sent a shiver up his spine, but he pressed on.

"As for another reason-" he found himself tightening his hold on Arthur as he pulled him close, as if expecting his fears to take his Omega from him by just thinking about it.

Arthur didn’t breathe a word when Alfred squeezed him closer. He didn’t want to break whatever comfort Alfred seemed to find in the action. The Prince reasoned pulling him closer made Alfred feel a bit more secure that things were still alright at what obviously had a denotation to it.

"Fire.” Alfred forced out, finding strength from his Omega in his arms. “It burns quickly along the dry grasses. With our huts light and collapsable, we can all mount up and get away before the fire devours all." He explained.

The Omega couldn’t say he much liked Alfred’s fear of fire. But it was understandable. Fire for the forest tribes was like blood in the veins, for the plainsmen, it was a lethal toxin. Arthur wondered if it was strange having to move so often, never knowing the comforts of a permanent place to rest and call a solace.

Alfred forced his thoughts past the bad memories, and pressed a kiss to the shell of Arthur’s ear.

"Now, I must know about this," Alfred slowly lowered his hand to brush along the Omega's flaccid cock, his fingers brushing against the metal beads pierced through the skin just below the head. "What possible reason could your people see in maiming such an important part of your body?" Just the thought had Alfred wincing at the pain. What good could ever come from such an adornment, the hunter had no idea.

Arthur smiled fondly at the sweet kiss to his ear, as if they were already mated and comfortable in each other’s arms. They may as well have been, as Arthur saw it. But at the question and hand touching his cock piercings, he smirked.

“It’s not really maiming. They’re very shallow,” he said as he lightly moved the ball faintly aside, shifting his shoulder so Alfred could see that the metal barely slid beneath the skin.

“And they’re trophies. The Mountain Tribes have great fiery forges they craft metal weapons with from the ore so plentiful in their rocky homes. Their gigantic blades cut through our trees and their wolves hunt our ostards when they stealth into the forests for timber. Our archers keep them at bay at the edge of the woods, but they are hard to kill with their metal armor. Killing a Mountain Tribe wolf rider is a momentous occasion. Every archer takes the blade of the dead rider, and Kiku will chip a piece to be made into a piercing. The piercings can be put anywhere I suppose. But naturally, being of the royal family, I was arrogant and wanted to one up my fellow wolf slayers. While most had their ears pierced, the pain minimal, I had my cock pierced instead. Excruciating, but I was much younger and extremely prideful, so to me it was worth it.” Arthur laughed.

“I suppose it seems silly now, but I’m proud of protecting my forests. After the first one,” he brushed the largest of the balls, the one just behind his cockhead, “It just became ritual to have my cock pierced for each kill.” He slid his fingers up to touch the other two smaller ones that started to trail up.

“Three kills may not seem like much, but only two others in the tribe have more kills than I. One being Gilbert, an oddly colored Alpha, and the other being my brother Alasdair. They’re both tied with five kills each and I know it drives my brother mad to be equal to a commoner.” The Omega scoffed, remembering the many rage fits his brother would throw upon Gilbert besting him.

“I’ve also heard cock piercings give added pleasure during sex. I wouldn’t know, but I’d be nervous if I were an Alpha with them. They might rip,” and Arthur shuddered at that.

Alfred listened intently, quite taken by the fact that the Omega was such a skilled fighter. That he was so bold to wear his trophies in such a place was also quite admirable. Coming from a tribe where everyone was a hunter - mainly out of necessity - it heightened the Alpha's desire for the Omega that much more. Not everyone was a skilled fighter, even though they were trained to hunt. To mate with a hunter of such caliber would produce skilled offspring.

He continued to listen, but the thought of mating and on the rare chance Arthur was a male Omega that could reproduce, they could have a child between them that could lead both their tribes to success.

"Uhn, Arthur-" Alfred moaned unconsciously as he rocked his hips forward against Arthur's ass.

The sudden moan after a slight lapse of silence startled Arthur. He nearly jumped out of his skin at the erotic motion. However, he stifled a groan, knowing - for once - he was the one with the clearer mindset.

“Alfred,” Arthur gently took hold of Alfred’s hand and pinched his nails into the Alpha’s palm to pull his attention away from his natural instincts. “I know how upset you’d be if you kept going. As much as I want you, you have to stop,” he coaxed, twining their fingers as he reused every nerve that begged him to rut back.

The sudden pinch at his hand snapped Alfred back to where he was and he quickly relaxed his hold around Arthur.

"Ahh- I'm sorry. T-that's… impressive. I would truly like to see one of these riders." He worked at clearing his mind as he focused on what Arthur had told him. "I would also like to see you mounted on a plains raptor. It would be fun riding alongside you to see you take down a sauropod or even a rex." The thought had Alfred smiling. The chases were always thrilling. The thunderous lizards would be to Arthur like the trees, though moving and wanting to kill you. With Arthur's nimbleness though, he was sure scaling any of the beasts would be quite familiar to the forester.

“You don’t ever want to see them.” Arthur started. “The mountain tribe is a breed of monsters barely akin to us. Their wolves are grotesque and both rider and wolf where masks that portray the likeness of their heathen gods, all misshapen and jagged. They fight like demons, and do not know pain.” Arthur shivered. The terrible hunts were awful. Three archers against a single rider were generally unfavorable odds for the unfortunate archers. But the grisly thoughts were unwelcomed, and he banished them to relax in the curve of Alfred’s body again.

The Omega scoffed lightheartedly.

“And Me? On a raptor? Chasing after some goliath beast? Are you mad? I haven’t strength for that. I stalk the leaves, and bring down my kills without them ever knowing I existed. Charging a fanged rex would simply frighten me to death! No gnashing teeth needed!” he teased, smiling lightly at the ridiculous image of himself trying to even figure out how to command one the plains raptors, let alone kill anything.

Alfred laughed lightly.

"You'd be swift on a raptor. Most control comes from the legs and thighs." Alfred's hand then traveled down Arthur's side, over the slight curve of his hip to the lean muscle of his thigh. "You're strong, and would look breathtaking on one." He smiled as he brushed his nose along Arthur's hairline before pressing his lips to the heated skin of his Omega's neck. The combination of the drink still in his system, the pheromone scented oils and the exhilarating endorphins felt during a hunt coursed through his blood now. He would control himself, but with such memories stirring in his mind, he felt a little indulging wouldn't push him over the edge.

Alfred then pondered over the other hunters of his tribe the surpassed Arthur.

"And Gilbert and that brother of yours have more kills than you? Ha, after some training with me, you'll surpass anyone in the history of the forest tribes." He grinned at the thought. Seeing Arthur boasting at his number of kills over his Alpha brother boiled Alfred's blood with want. To see Alasdair put in his place would be a treat.

The Omega grinned, thinking how wonderful it would be to boast his superiority over his brother. The man was nothing but a crude braggart, and Arthur couldn’t even fathom the zealous joy he would feel if he ever broke Alasdair’s record.

“Perhaps. I’d like to see how you plainsmen learn to fight. You just don’t look lean enough for our styled fighting. How do the plainsmen test their merits?”

Alfred nuzzled into Arthur’s neck, enjoying his soon-to-be mate’s scent.

"Emm, we test by the species of our kills; whether we take down a kill single handedly." He moved his lips along Arthur's smooth shoulder.

"Through our own unique style of dance." He pressed another kiss to his Omega's pale skin as a grin spread across his lips.

“And our cock sizes." Alfred nipped lightly at the spot on Arthur's shoulder he had been kissing as he grinded his hips forward again. 

"That was always fun." He smirked, remembering. "I won quite often in those." He growled, not hiding his pride as a powerful, and well endowed, Alpha in the least.

The Omega’s lips twitched in a pleased smile, enjoying the way Alfred was loosened and just showing him little affections. Strokes, kisses and nips, everything was excitingly new and hot. The usually stoic hunter was so very pleasant like this, warm, loving, but still with a deep-seated arousal ghosting his touches. Arthur thought it more wonderfully toxic than any wine.

He barked a soft laugh at Alfred’s obvious pride. Not that it was misplaced - no, Arthur was acquainted with his Alpha’s impressive length for certain.

“Mmm, I don’t doubt that in the slightest,” he returned, still smiling as he tipped his head to look back at Alfred. The big Alpha’s bright blue eyes were slightly hazed from so much chemical stimulation to his body, but they had a warmth to them that had Arthur’s heart melting.

The Omega felt his cheeks flush as he realized he’d been staring and flipped back around to bury his face into the pelts. He could have laughed, but didn’t trust his own voice, lest it come out as a rather unmasculine giggle. Instead, he grinned into the furs, his whole body sparkling with excitement and happiness.

This was all real. Alfred was being warm and affectionate, telling him about his tribe. They were curled up in Arthur’s bed, under the fog of good wine, just chatting the night away while festivities were all the rage below them. And the full moon was nearly in his grasp. For once, Arthur thought fate was finally being kind to him.

“I’m glad you stayed,” Arthur finally murmured, still much too red to show his face to his Alpha.

It had been a long time since Alfred felt such a genuine smile on his lips. Back before the fire that took everything from him, he had always been loud, happy, and outgoing. He thought the world was perfect, until it all changed so quickly. He knew it could happen. Had seen it happen. But he never believed it would happen to him.

His people carried the bones of their loved ones with them so they wouldn't ever be alone. They kept them in memory and in promise to find happiness again. Six years he had gone, and he had not once kept that promise. Perhaps now it was finally time to change that.

Resting his head against the curve of the nest of pelts, he breathed out a comfortable sigh while he pulled Arthur closer to him.

This would be alright. He would have wanted his mate to have found happiness again, so why should he believe she wanted differently for Alfred. No, she did. They swore it to one another, just as any couple did during the Full Moon ritual. How had he forgotten those few words in his native tongue for so many years?

"Never forget happiness, as I will never forget you." Such a simple sentence in his native tongue, but held so much meaning for their everyday lives. It was a promise to be kept and shared. One that held them all together or otherwise be swallowed up whole. Perhaps that was where he had been. Swallowed up by an endless abyss, and only now he was being pulled out of it. Pulled out by a world, a people, a person, he never thought to expect.

"I'm glad you helped me see what I was forgetting."

END SCENE


	6. Scene 6

The thundering roar from the plains as the first rays of light began to rise over the tall grass was a familiar and friendly reminder of where he was going. Today marked the start of his hunt for the best courting offering he could find to bring back to his Omega. He had his eyes set on a rex, being the highest caliber offering to bestow upon a potential mate. He had won the love of his first mate with such a kill. He could do it again now.

He had set out without stirring Arthur from his sleep as he knew the Omega would deem such offerings unnecessary. The Alpha already wore the Omega's betrothal stone. It was a sign that marked him as Arthur's future mate. He had already been chosen, but it still gnawed at Alfred if he didn't follow the common ways of courtship amongst his people. It may not have mattered to Arthur, but it did to Alfred.

The familiar sight of the massive green and yellow lizard as it approached had the Alpha smiling widely. He had never gone so long without being near the large carnivore. They were never too far from one another, as they needed to smell the scent of their bonded blood, but having been on foot for hours was growing obnoxiously weary.

"Quetzal!"

The beast trumpeted his excitement upon nearing his hunter, barreling his heavy head into the broad chest of the Alpha. Alfred was sent back a few feet, but kept his balance as he leaned against the flat, scaly head of his raptor.

"You up for tracking a rex?"

The single name of the beast Alfred wanted sent Quetzal roaring his agreement to the sky. Alfred chuckled before quickly mounting into the familiar harness, already enjoying the feel of the strong muscle and heavy breathing of his bonded raptor beneath him.

"Alright then, move out!" With his sights renewed for his future with Arthur, he could already feel his old self returning. It would only be a few days before he returned with the flesh of his kill for Arthur. He couldn't take too long, as even though the Full Moon was still a ways off, his mark on the Omega's neck would only last for so long. It would only be a deterrent to challenger Alphas at what they'd face if they did anything to Arthur. If his mark faded completely, would they still keep back?

The thought angered Alfred some, but it was a good motivator to speed up their pace. That, and he was also eager to see Arthur's expression when his Alpha returned with the massive hide of a rex.

***

As the raptor and hunter met and took to the dry plains, high on a jagged outcropping of rocks sat a lone figure astride the massive body of a wolf. A thick cloak of mottled grey wrapped around his broad-shouldered body, concealing the jagged armor beneath. A great saber, heavy and chipped from many years of butchering enemies sat in the sling of a tough leather harness across his wolf’s back.

The beast snorted, blowing up a layer of dust from the rocks as his scared snout sniffed the ground. Its matted umber fur shifted with the dry breeze, grains of sand clinging to armor, fur and rider. The rider turned the beast’s head with a rough tug, starting back down the rocks without a sound other than the occasional grunt from the wolf.

Now that the plainsman and his raptor were gone, the wolf rider had much to report to his brethren that lingered on the outskirts of their winter hunting grounds: the sacred groves of Moon Tribe’s home.

******

Arthur woke to a soothing relief he hadn’t felt for years; ever really. Despite the faint chill that had been creeping into the air near Blood Star’s end, he’d never felt quite so warm, even amidst the fur pelts. He uncoiled, suddenly recalling there should have been a body beside him.

He flipped onto his back, groggy eyes suddenly wide and wild. Where was Alfred? He looked around, searching every corner of the room for the big plainsman, but he only found Wraith’s sleeping form across the room and an empty nest.

“Alfred?” he called, hoping somehow his voice would call back his Alpha. But nothing came of that, and Arthur was left alone in the morning light. He laid back down, feeling upset worm into his gut. But maybe Alfred had just gone out? The wine had made him relaxed, but waking up without its haze might have startled the Alpha. He probably just needed space.

And Arthur was apt to give it. He wasn’t about to push Alfred away. Not after last night.

So he curled up, content to doze a while longer. But as he did, a scent struck him. He curiously pulled a fur blanket closer and sniffed. Alfred’s heavy scent lingered in the hairs, sending a soft heat through the Prince’s body. He smiled, inhaling again to drink in the scent that was becoming comfortably familiar. He tucked it in his arms, nose buried in the pelt as he fell back asleep, waiting for Alfred.

***

Two days in and he had finally made it deep enough south to find the lumbering giants of the Plains, though the one he was tracking was far from as slow as its cousins.

The massive rex was on its own hunt, following the herds as they migrated further south. Its attention was focused, and eager for a meal that might be weakened or drift off course. It was a younger one, not yet fully grown, but still a threat to a single mounted Plains hunter. But Alfred didn’t have time to find a matured adult. He had already been gone for a while, and he feared having left Arthur without a word of his whereabouts would upset the Omega. It was all too late for that worry now, and he didn’t want to show up empty handed.

Being upwind from the rex, Alfred maneuvered Quetzal into position. He was keeping low to his raptor’s back, rex tooth dagger at the ready. He would have one chance to paralyze the rex. Or he’d be thrown and would need Quetzal to find him quickly. The rex would then attack them, and even though his raptor could outmaneuver the beast and had more stamina, it could catch up to them quickly with its longer strides. If it got its jaws around Quetzal’s body, it would be all over for the both of them. A hunter without a raptor would perish quickly.

Alright, this is it. Let’s see if our skills haven’t completely gone rusty.

With a forward sweep of his hand against Quetzal’s feathers along his neck, the raptor’s pace quickened, and was soon at full speed. Alfred gripped hard on the raptor’s harness, ready on the balls of his feet and still hunkered low as the wind blew over them. Their approach was undetected, and before long the two of them were airborne, Quetzal’s taloned claws and dextrous forelimbs out in front while a screeching roar issued from deep in his chest. The rex started at the call, which only made it confused momentarily, before its hide quickly had the raptor sinking his claws into the thick flesh.

Alfred was quick. He had but seconds before he would be thrown. The moment Quetzal made contact with the rex’s hind quarters, Alfred had leapt, using their forward momentum to send him further up the rex’s back and to grasp quickly along the spinal ridge.

The rex was fully aware of the attack now, and had twisted its massive head back, let out a roar as it tried to get Quetzal in its jaws. The raptor wasn’t meant to take down the rex. He simply couldn’t alone. So Quetzal leapt off the rex and attempted to be a diversion as Alfred made his way to the beast’s neck. 

Alfred struggled to hold on. Usually there would be numerous hunters around the single rex, keeping it in one place, but with a single raptor distracting it, the rex turned and lunged far more frequently. A rex could be taken down by a single hunter, but it was much more difficult, and was the reason they were such highly prized courtship offerings.

“Keep it up, Quetz!” Alfred called out, having seen the rex come inches from snatching the raptor up in its jaws. Alfred had finally worked his way along the rex’s back and using his strong legs to give himself purchase, thrust the long dagger into the nape of the beast’s neck.

It was difficult, he missed the angle for the spinal cord at his first attempt and only angered the rex that much more. His hand had come away drenched in blood, giving his ability to cling to the carnivore’s scaly hide that much harder.

Gritting his teeth, now with the rex’s attention on himself, he tried for another attempt, aiming a bit higher but hitting bone.

“Fuck!” It was then the blood caused him to slip, and the sight of saliva dripping fangs was in his vision.

“QUETZAL!” He heard his raptor call out and just in time as the rex flung his head away from Alfred to bite at the raptor now on its opposite flank.

With a grunt, Alfred managed to hoist himself back up just as he saw from the corner of his eye Quetzal leaping back down to continue his sweeping movements through the grasses.

This was beginning to take too long, now he feared the roars would attract other carnivores eager for a free meal.

Knowing this was his last chance, he quickly thought of Arthur, and his future together with the Omega. This offering was crucial under his gods’ eyes, and he would never feel truly right if he mated with Arthur on the full moon and not having followed his own traditions.

With an aggravated growl of his own, Alfred heaved himself back up to the spot of the rex’s neck, and with a desperate plunge of his dagger, he sunk it into the same area he had been attacking.

Suddenly the rex’s movements ceased. He’d done it. He finally managed to sever the beast’s spinal cord, paralyzing it to allow the hunter to move in for the final cut to end’s life.

Leaping back off the rex as it began to crash to the ground, no longer having any control of its body, he was soon back up in Quetzal’s harness to get away from the tumbling mass.

Once the beast was on the ground, it still rumbled out cries of pain and confusion as Quetzal darted around to the underside of the rex’s head.

Getting off, he landed easily, though standing up he felt his body shake after the amount of exertion it took to take down the massive carnivore. Stepping forward, the rex no longer a threat, Alfred whispered a prayer in thanks to the beast and to send away its spirit to the heavens, before severing the thick artery to spill the remainder of its life’s blood.

That was it. He had succeeded. Though now it was a matter of carving up the best parts of the rex, including its valuable teeth and claws.

Quetzal then padded up to Alfred, rumbling a growl in hopes for a meal after their fight and Alfred patted the raptor’s neck in a show of gratitude and approval. He then moved away to see to a filling meal while Alfred saw to claiming his prize.

I’ll be back soon, Arthur. Wait for me.

***

Five days.

Five days Arthur had waited. Five days Alfred hadn’t come back.

Five days Arthur had had to fight for his life, and that of his tribe’s.

The raids had begun on the first night Alfred had left. Arthur had been fretting over his Alpha’s undisclosed location. He’d been anxiously pacing, patrolling the edge of the village. He’d thought Alfred had just needed space, but when he didn’t return before Kiku found him, Arthur truly began to worry.

Of course, Kiku hadn’t come for simple pleasantries. He’d come with a dark expression, lips set in a steep frown. The Shaman had approached Arthur with purpose in his stride, and issued a grave warning.

“I had a vision last night, dear Prince,” he’d said, whispering low for only Arthur’s ears. “I saw the full moon as red as blood, the howling of wolves in the air. Prince Arthur, I saw the teeth of monsters gripping into the flesh of little ones. I fear the gods warn me of something terrible.”

“What terror, Kiku? You’re the Shaman, only you know the gods’ words!” Arthur had frantically retorted, nerves frayed from losing his Alpha.

“The stirring of winter comes. A wind of change befalls us once again.”

“Mountain Tribe,” Arthur breathed out, realizing what Kiku was meaning. The Mountain Tribe’s vicious wolf riders came every year, as if they knew the hunting season was upon them. The riders were only to bay the Moon Tribe’s archers from halting their lumber excavations in Moon Tribe territory. But that only served to bolster their brutality. Their purpose was to maim and loot. And they knew no moral bounds when their blades were raised to cut down the bodies of children in the way of their thundering wolves. Arthur shivered at the thought, his heart growing heavy as Kiku nodded.

“And we have lost our sole ally in defeating them,” the somber shaman observed, noting that Arthur looked rather frantic beforehand.

“He’ll be back!” Arthur insisted. “He has to! We’re- we-”

“Arthur....”

“No. We’re to be mated. I chose him. He chose me.”

Kiku said nothing after that, simply remounted Crow, and headed toward the grand tree that housed the Chieftain to bring him news of the Shaman’s vision.

That had been five days ago. And the night was descending to close the day yet again. Or rather, to begin the nightmare.

As Arthur looked up through the breaks in the foliage, he could see the glimmering twilight fading to black. The stars shone brightly overhead, but they seemed cold and distant to the prince as he fingered his bow.

Clutching it tightly, he shifted on Wraith’s back uncomfortably. He’d come into heat two nights while curled up in his barren nest. Alfred’s scent still lingered faintly, making Arthur mewl and yearn to have his missing Alpha back. Just remembering the feel of those strong arms around him easily had the Omega bucking and squirming. He’d waited so long for someone to call his own, now he wasn’t even sure if Alfred was ever coming back.

But the prince shook it off and gripped his bow tighter. Uncomfortable and feeling overheated despite a chilly wind breezing his skin, Arthur’s stomach was knotted up. The first howl of the wolves pierced the sky with a morbid song. Arthur felt like vomiting.

The cry was answered by a chorus of deathly howls that sang of bloodshed and terror. Arthur notched an arrow in response, the massive bow held out at near arms length, ready to be drawn up and aimed.

All around him, archers were hidden among the leaves, their lithe, trained bodies rocking gently with the movement of the darkening shadows. And while they hid, waiting to strike, Arthur stood in the center of the trail clearing. Flanking him were his brothers, all three of the royal princes garbed in their war armor. Waxed leather curiasses, leggings and arm guards protected their bodies, while clawed gloves gave them added support to their arms for maximum efficiency with their bows.

Still of pedigree, their armors were all of their colors, as well as their ostards’ protective chest and leg guards. Cords of poison tipped barbs were tied to their mounts’ tails while sharpened blades were fastened to their ankles for delivering lethal blows when their riders dismounted.

Arthur’s heavy white cloak ruffled from the gust of cool air coming down from the mountains. His brothers shivered, but Arthur did not waver. Winter was his element, the time of his miracle birth. The fabled winter miracles of Arthur and Wraith did not bow before the cold wind. Arthur could only bare his teeth at it, knowing his gods were watching, never raising a finger to aid their children.

With or without the gods, they had to hold out. The raids were brutal, but surviving the first wave each year was always the struggle. But as the winds blew fiercer and the winter encroached, the mountains would seal up with snow, slowing the raids to more than manageable.

But Arthur had no more time to think as the howling quieted, and silence choked the forest. Every nerve stood on edge. Every shadow stilled. Every puff of breath halted. And for a split second, a peace descended.

The first of the wolf riders burst through the clearing, blade raised and wolf roaring. A guttural battle cry echoed from the rider’s throat, distorted by the grotesque mask it wore as its mount barreled into the clearing. It didn’t even make it midway to the royals before three arrows were notched into the wolf’s skull and it came to a grinding halt, shrieking in pain. Two arrows had stolen it’s vision, the feather shafts protruding from its eye sockets while a third buried into the back of its throat. The wolf reared, stamping it’s forepaws and screaming in pain. Another volley from the royals struck the rider in his unguarded throat and chest armor. He howled as he wrenched the arrow free of his neck, the curved tips tearing his jugular open. Blood gushing, the rider tried to draw his blade, but listed as it wrenched free before crashing to the ground. The wolf, without a hand on the reins gave a final screech before stumbling back into the brush.

“Who’s kill was that?”

“Mine,” Arthur retorted. “That was my arrow he tore free.” The Omega motioned to the dark blue feathers on the butt of the arrow the dead rider clutched. Alasdair scoffed.

“Fine, you can have it. It’s a worthless kill anyway. Just a scout.”

“Still a kill. You’re just upset I’m catching up,” Arthur scathed, not even a hint of playfulness to his voice.

“Shut up. You’re a savage’s bitch. Consider yourself lucky you’re still a part of this family and this tribe.”

“I’d rather I wasn’t,” Arthur griped lowly.

“What was that, you little-”

But there was no more time for words. Brothers divided, they still all had the most elite training and each had another arrow notched and fired when the true attack began.

Waves of wolves and their riders came pouring into the clearing. Howls and war cries filled the air as teeth and massive blades flashed through the air. The shriek of ostards and the baying of wolves roused the fighting with a cacophony to deafen and stir the forest. Arrows rained down from the trees, the sick thud of flesh giving way to pointed shafts lodging into enemies drummed a grisly beat. Blood splattered the leaves as fangs bit into fur and scale, and blades hacked apart limbs.

Wraith shrieked beneath Arthur as a riderless wolf charged the royals. Alasdair had an arrow through its ankle within a moment, sending it stumbling and crashing to the ground. The royal ostards pounced, their claws ripping and tearing the wolf’s face and stomach to shreds with an instinct to kill.

The whirl of a blade slicing through the air sent Arthur ducking. The blade of a rider skimmed just over his arched back, lodging into a nearby tree with a heavy thunk.

The Omega straightened up to see the most massive rider he’d ever witnessed glaring death at him, reaching for a second blade. His massive wolf was well suited for his size, dwarfing the others that prowled around it, looking for a target to pick off. The massive rider’s wolf parted its jaws with a thundering roar before charging Arthur and Wraith. The ice-blue lizard shrieked, leaping to the side to barely avoid the beast’s claws and gnashing teeth. Arthur’s brothers had ducked opposite, dragged into the fray as more archers were forced from the trees as the wolf riders began to climb, their wolves baying at the bases.

Arthur was left alone to deal with the huge rider. His wolf turned, saliva dripping from its jagged fangs in a crooked form of a grin. The Omega tentatively notched an arrow as the rider brought forth his blade. The goliath of a weapon would easily behead him or hack a limb free of his torso, which meant getting close was out of the question.

Bringing the bow to level, Arthur took aim, hoping to bring his opponent down with an arrow into the windpipe. But as he found his sights aligned, the wolf barreled forward, and its rider hunched. Though straight and true, Arthur’s arrow could only lodge into the ugly, tusked mask his enemy wore. It did nothing to deter the rider, and Wraith had to jump away again.

This time though, the wolf whirled around, leaping at Wraith. Dirt flew up as its claws tore up the soil to slam into the ostard. Easily triple Wraith’s weight the wolf pinned her to the ground, crushing Arthur’s leg under her. The prince cried out in terrible pain, his leg smashed beneath the enormous weight.

The wolf tried to sink its teeth into Wraith’s neck, but the ostard reared her head, snapping her teeth into the side of its face. The beast roared, snapping wildly. But as it moved to bite at Wraith’s soft underbelly, Arthur reached back, drew forth and arrow, and stabbed it into the wolf’s sensitive nose. It screamed and leapt back, allowing Wraith to hop to her feet. Arthur rolled onto his hands and knees, getting up and having to drag his bad leg along. Adrenaline was rushing through his system, further hazing his mind as that combined with his heat and stress had the prince slumping, but still standing.

By now the wolf was back, but its rider had dismounted. The beast lunged for Wraith, but the ostard whirled, lashing the wolf across the throat with her barbed tail. It didn’t cease, lunging onto her back, claws dragging down her scales. Wraith managed to shake it off before leaping up to slash her claws across the wolf’s war mask, her talons long enough to gouge its eyes.

And while their mounts brawled, Arthur found himself slowly backing away as the rider drew closer. His saber dragged on the ground, leaving a deep trail as he dangerously pinned Arthur with his back to a tree. The Prince snarled when he brushed it, and reached for another arrow. He notched it, aimed, fired from nearly point blank. It bounced right off the metal plate armor.

The mask hid his expression, but Arthur knew his opponent was grinning upon raising his blade to cut Arthur down. And just as the blade arched through the air, the prince dove to the ground. He landed on all fours, springing to his feet with the strength of pure adrenaline pumping through his system. He sprinted for the closest tree, digging his clawed gloves into the bark and slinking right up into the branches.

He heard the rider bellow a furious roar, and glanced down to see the hollow eyes of the heathen mask glaring up at him. Arthur drew forth an arrow, and in the boldest move of his warrior life, he leapt from the branch.The rider was certainly startled when Arthur landed on his back, latching onto the shoulder guards. He dug his clawed gloves in with one hand, and viciously stabbed an arrow into the hollow of the eyes of the mask with the other. The rider screamed, dropping the blade to try to grab Arthur. But his armor was too restrictive, and his arms thrashed uselessly while Arthur drew another arrow and began to stab the point over and over again into his opponent's neck.

Roaring and thrashing, the rider managed to finally fling Arthur from his back. The archer struck the ground with a gasp as all the air rushed from his lungs and he was left paralyzed in the blood and moss. The Omega could do nothing as the rider charged him, blood spurting from his terrible wounds, but still fighting with incredible strength. He grabbed Arthur’s head in his massive hand while the other gripped his neck, intent upon snapping it.

In desperation, Arthur lashed out. His good leg kicked in the rider’s knee, sending his foe. stumbling to the side As he scrambled to get away, he found his ankle lashed by a bruising vise.

The rider yanked him back, dragging Arthur beneath him. Fist raised, he made to cripple the Omega with a fist to his spine, but found the lithe prince worming just in time to turn and brace the hit on his shoulder guard. The leather did lessen the blow, but he still found his whole body shuddering from the force. Arthur’s gritted teeth parted in an inhuman roar as he rolled and lashed back. His clawed glove swiped to catch the rider’s jaw and throw his weight off the Omega. 

Before crashing down again, Arthur rolled free, then pounced with an animalistic fury burning his gaze. The Omega saw only red as he dug his fingers into the jagged tears his arrows had made in the vulnerable flesh of the rider’s throat and tore. He ripped muscle and veins, rending the wound open like a savage beast until his entire face and chest were coated in spurts of blood and his enemy lay dead beneath him.

Clawed gloves dripped blood and gore as he stumbled to his feet. He grunted in pain with each step, his bad leg weakening every second as he trudged to where his dead foe’s saber lay. He dragged it with him as he limped into the clearing, green eyes wide, pupils almost nonexistent as his vision was entirely muddled.

The fighting had been moved - the Forest archers driving away the wolf riders - by the time Arthur returned. Only a few of the wounded remained in the circle, each battered and bleeding. They turned with fearful looks as the Omega prince came stumbling into the clearing, painted in the blood of his kill and dragging a colossal rider blade.

“Prince Ar-”

“Not my blood,” he grunted, dropping the blade at their feet. “What are the casualties?”

But they all refused to answer, and Arthur noticed they stood as if trying to block something from his view. Eyes narrowed, he dropped his authority into a snarled order.

“Move aside!”

“Prince Arthur, that’s not wise-”

“I said move!”

“B-but my liege-”

But Arthur was through talking. He dug his clawed glove into the closest archer’s shoulder and shoved him aside to see exactly what they refused him.

He wished he hadn’t.

Bile rose up in his throat, and he backed away. Horror replaced anger as he could not tear his gaze from the mangled body before him.

“That’s-”

“Alasdair didn’t survive, my prince. There was little we could do to ease his pain before he passed. I’m sorry.”

Arthur shook his head slowly. Blood dripped into his eyes but he didn’t care.

Alasdair was dead, torn to pieces by the jaws of wolves. Limbs hacked away, face maimed almost beyond recognition, chest cracked open to expose destroyed organs and viscera coating the ground.

Arthur had known death and destruction all his life. But before it had never touched him like this. The claws that tore apart brave warriors couldn't touch his family. They were royalty! They were the favorites of the gods! They couldn’t be killed!

But Alasdair was gone.

And for as much as Arthur hated him, blood was thick. He felt a pang in his heart that brought him to his knees. Tears rolled down his cheeks, leaving pink rivers through the blood he wore.

“That’s enough” Arthur’s only remaining brother ordered, ushering the archers towards Alasdair’s remains. “Bear your prince’s body to our sacred Shaman. Give him a pyre fit for the future chieftain,” he ordered somberly.

Arthur was helped to his feet and carefully guided back to Wraith’s wounded self in a haze. Both Omega and ostard leaned on each other, hurting in too many ways.

Wraith trilled sadly, brushing her cheek to her chick’s to wipe away his tears. Arthur sniffled, before shuddering and carefully climbing onto Wraith’s back. The ostard turned, limping her way towards a quiet place for her chick to mourn. The sheen of blood was left where her clawed feet stamped the ground with her trail as she walked silently to the glowing river.

***

His hunt had been more than successful, save for the loss of the rex hide on his return trip to the forest. The distance was just too great to try and ward off scavenger beasts along the way. However, having fashioned one of the rex's claws into a dagger for his Omega, as well as coming across three plains raptor eggs, it was a very successful hunt. However, being gone for five days had not been his intent. Arthur would have started his heat once again, and that did not bode well for his Omega's safety. Though, reaching steadily closer to the northern edge of the plains, Alfred grew far more fearful upon seeing a long trail of smoke coming up through the canopy.

"Why is there fire?"

Quetzal shook his massive head with a growl as the burning stench reached his sensitive nose. His pace had halted - not because of the threat of fire - but because of the obvious distress he could sense from Alfred on his back.

"No, I will not lose him this way." His words dripped in determination and anger, while his blood pumped rapidly through his veins. He quickly pulled his rex tooth dagger from its sheath, and leaned forward on his knees some giving Quetzal the signal to move out at full speed.

***

Alfred had chosen not to dismount from Quetzal at the forest and plains divide. Instead, he barreled into the main clearing and was shocked to come across multiple bodies being laid out, while loved ones stood crying above them. A pyre was being built up to burn the remains, but why were there dead to begin with? This area of the forest did not seem damaged. Had their been a rival forest tribe that had come to attack? Perhaps it was the River Tribe seeing as Arthur was withheld due to Alfred?

"ALFRED!"

The familiar voice of Gilbert rang out to him, pulling his attention from the bodies to spot the albino charging up to him.

"Gilbert! What in the gods name has happened?"

Quetzal growled out as he stamped his foot in the dirt to echo his hunter's concern.

"Could ask you the same question! Where the hell did you take off to? We could have used you and Quetz during the Mountain Tribe raids!" Gilbert argued.

"Mountain tribe? They attacked?"

Gilbert ran a hand through his spiky silver hair in exasperation.

"Yes, they attacked! They do every year at this time! Why did you take off?" Gilbert persisted as Alfred looked away, now scanning the area for that familiar blond hair or scent.

"Where is Arthur?" He didn't look back down at Gilbert, only growing more irritated that the strong smell of smoke was interfering in his ability to catch his Omega's scent.

"You didn't answer my-"

"WHERE IS MY MATE!?"

Quetzal let out a deafening roar into the air at his hunter's aggressive tone, which quickly grabbed a few more looks from the crowd before turning back to their families.

"He's at the river," Gilbert said, his gaze now turning to the ground as his hands balled into fists at his sides. "Mourning the loss of his brother." Then the albino turned and walked away. Obvious guilt weighing on his shoulders at being unable to protect the royal.

His brother. Alfred's thoughts quickly brought forth memories of his own older brother, whom he had left behind in the plains the day the fighting began. But it didn't last long before his vision cleared to seeing nothing but Arthur.

Without bothering to dismount, Alfred pressed Quetzal forward quickly to the location of the river. The plains raptors were better built for open expanses, but the forest was wide enough to allow the agile creature to maneuver somewhat. Unlike its much larger and bulkier cousins, the raptors could have continued to live in the forests had their prey not traveled south.

Alfred road through throngs of foresters, many whispering and staring at him as he went past. All of them held looks of disgust and anger on their faces. He knew they were upset at him. When they truly could have used and seen the capabilities a hunter of the plains had, they were left without. The casualties from this day could have been far fewer had Alfred and Quetzal been there to help defend them.

Finally, the familiar thick foliage that barred the river from the main expanse of the village came into view, and as he neared, the obvious scent of his Omega in heat reached him.

Without stopping, Alfred had Quetzal crash through the thick leaves, halting the massive raptor just on the opposite side to where he finally set his eyes on Arthur, standing bloodied and in the middle of the glowing river.

Alfred's heart pounded in his chest as he quickly slid from his tall perch. He took a few shaky steps forward but paused when he wasn't exactly sure on how to proceed after such a tragedy had befallen the prince. He felt it best that he remain where he was. He was sure Arthur would have already picked up the hunter's scent by now, if the heavy breathing and shifting from his raptor hadn't given that well away already. Though, when he didn't turn around right away, Alfred finally chose the moment to speak.

"Arthur."

Arthur wasn’t sure how long he’d been standing in the river. He hadn’t really thought about it. It just wasn’t something to care about while his mind slowly came to grips with Alasdair’s death. It wasn’t a matter of desperate heartache, but a void he now found there.

Over the years, their relationship had broken down as their father aged and each led entirely separate lives. Arthur was a Royal Omega, Alasdair a royal Alpha. They had totally different roles, lives, and responsibilities. But Alasdair had always been his brother. And it still hurt to lose him, a lot more than he thought it would for how many times he’d wished harm on the older.

The call of his name brushed the veil of inner retreat, stirring the Omega. He turned his head, eyes still glazed from reflecting on his brother’s passing.

“Alfred,” he murmured, the name tasting sour on his tongue. Arthur blinked, silent for a long moment.

He suddenly snarled and unshouldered his bow. An arrow was notched and trained on Alfred’s heart in an instant. A harsh growl rumbled in his throat as the Alpha’s scent struck him, making him feel dizzy with anger and desire. His body trembled, raging with too many emotions, every lithe muscle drawn so tight it hurt.

“Why did you abandon me? What kind of monster are you to have the audacity to show your face here again, savage?” he warned, like the deadly calm just before the storm.

It had been the last thing Alfred had expected to see: rage and hurt in Arthur's eyes trained down the line of an arrow aimed for the hunter. However, it was not something he would flinch away from. If Arthur deemed his leaving as betrayal then he had every right as an Omega to take the Alpha's life. Though, Alfred was not about to simply give up in explaining to Arthur either.

"You have the right as an Omega to take my life if you feel I've abandoned you, my prince." Alfred said, complete calm in his voice as he held up his hands in front of him. "Though, please know, that I did not abandon you. I went on the customary leave to bring you offerings of my courtship to you." He slowly took a few steps forward towards Arthur, his hands still held in front of him to display he was unarmed.

"I did not mean to take as long as I had, but I will not explain myself with excuses." He continued to walk closer. As he did he felt his head beginning to spin as Arthur's strong heat scent wafted towards him. Though, the upset in his Omega helped him keep his focus, as this situation had not been one he wanted.

"I went about this situation incorrectly with you, and I deeply apologize for my insolence." He felt the water slowly rise up his legs as he waded into the river. "I should have been here to protect you and help protect your tribe. I underestimated the dangers you face here." He finally came directly in front of Arthur, the point of the arrow aimed directly at his heart from point blank range.

"I will not stop you, Arthur, but know that I would never abandon you." From there he held his ground as he waited for Arthur's response. If Arthur believed Alfred had indeed abandoned him, and would not accept his apology, then the hunter would accept his death as judgement from his gods. It was the way of his people, and he would not go against it.

Arthur watched, the feral anger in his eyes giving way to a sense of hurting again. Alfred didn’t fight back, didn’t yell, didn’t raise a hand to strike him for his accusations. He left the decision to Arthur. And from this short distance, the strength of Arthur’s bow and the energy coiled up in his muscle, the arrow would have easily buried itself between his ribs and cut the Alpha’s life down.

His breathing was heavy as he tried to find a resolve. But everything wavered. He was too hot, his body hurt, his head hurt, vision blurred, stomach rioting, Arthur couldn’t have been any more miserable. Alfred was too close. His scent had Arthur’s grip shaking wildly, his body heating until every inch of skin burned and he choked his frustration out in a shuddering breath.

Lowering the bow, Arthur sighed and set the arrow back in his quiver.

“That’s right. You should have been here. I waited for you. I stood out in the night, and looked to the plains for you. I sang a song to the river to carry you back to me. I curled up in an empty nest after every battle. I watched as loved ones reunited after a raid, thankful to have their mates back in their arms, while I could only drag the dead away to give them a proper farewell!”

By now there were tears in his eyes, but his teeth were bared in anger. Frustration, the loss, the pain, it all came rushing to topple him. But Arthur refused to be felled.

The Prince lunged forward, bow forgotten, digging his clawed gloves into the Alpha’s shoulders as he came to level, barely an inch from Alfred’s face.

“I watched my tribe be slaughtered. I lost a brother today, Alfred. I nearly lost my life. Don’t give me apologies. It’s not going to bring them back.

“I had so much faith in you. I looked like a damned fool every night I had to return, bloodied and bruised to tell my ilk that more of their loved ones were torn to pieces, never to return home. They had faith in you too. Because I promised them, before the gods, that my decision to be courted would bring them safety and happiness. Now my home is burning, my people are dying, and I don’t even know if you still care or it’s just the guilt eating your heart that brought you back!”

Arthur slowly relaxed his hands, unburying the claws from Alfred’s skin. He didn’t really have the strength to keep them there anyway. Arthur’s knees buckled, and he collapsed on Alfred’s chest. It was too much. Body feverish and shivering, he found every ounce of strength drained from him as the adrenaline quit and the rage died away.

“W-why? Why w-would you leave? I-I j-j-just wanted you...” he whispered, voice broken and eyes moist with fresh tears.

Words did not hold much weight amongst the plains, but coming from Arthur, his Omega, each one stabbed at the hunter worse than any scar he had been dealt on the plains.

"I always intended to return, my prince." Alfred stiffened some as Arthur rested against him. The pinch of the clawed gloves in his skin was a relief. He wanted Arthur to take his anger and pain out on the Alpha. It was common practice, and Alfred would be there to accept whatever the Omega needed to do to ease his pain. "I will not try and redeem myself with excuses, as you deserve better than that." Finding the strength to offer comfort through touch, Alfred gently wrapped his arms around the smaller Omega. He did not pull him too close, but wanted Arthur to do what he wanted. He did not have the courage the firewater had given him those nights before, but he wouldn't have wanted it now anyway. He wanted to be real with Arthur.

"I only left because I was following a tradition set by generations of my people. I never intended for this." He struggled against it, but he finally relented and gently rubbed his hand along Arthur's back. He wasn't sure what to do. He was floundering as Arthur was the one to determine the Alpha's fate. The Omega was the one honored by the gods to deal judgement against their Alphas. Anything Alfred could say, even if it was the truth and he wasn't at fault for not understanding, it was still an excuse. Alphas were not allowed excuses.

"If you feel I've wronged you, it is your right to turn my offer to be your mate away. You also have the right to end my life as you see fit." Alfred blew out a sigh, "I shouldn't even be allowed to hold you right now for the pain I've caused you."

Bringing his gaze to the sky, his eyes lighted on the Full Moon that peeked down at them through the thick canopy. It would be full for another two days. There wasn't much time left for him to bond and claim Arthur as his mate for life, but everything was in Arthur's hands.

"If you will still have me as your mate, my prince, I would see to making up for this pain I have caused you. I am sorry for your losses during this tragedy, but I would like to help you heal during this time, and possibly fill that void you feel in your heart now."

He hated saying those final words to Arthur. It felt too much like he was trying to force Arthur's hand in taking him back, or forgiving him of his sins, but somewhere inside him told him Arthur needed to hear it. The forest tribe was much different from his own people, and he had to come to terms that they wouldn't understand his ways. They wouldn't understand his customs. But he had to learn theirs. He was in their world, and if he wanted Arthur as much as he did, he would need to learn.

Arthur blew out a ragged breath, leaning his weight against Alfred. Arthur’s body was a mess, drowning in Alfred’s scent, reeling from the shock and damage, shaking from exhaustion. However, he removed Alfred’s hands from him.

Alfred bit back a hiss. For once, the loss of touch hurt him more than he expected. Being shunned away like that felt worse than if Arthur had wished death on him.

“Don’t pretend. I know that m-makes you uncomfortable.” Arthur wasn’t here to play these foolish games. He didn’t want this fake comfort or this fake fantasy he’d desperately tried to live up to. He just wanted to lay his head down and sleep.

“No,” the Omega muttered quietly, “there’s been enough death today. I-” Arthur’s words fell short as his knees buckled at last. The Omega gasped, barely catching a stepping stone in time to keep himself from tumbling to his side. Hunched over it, Arthur spitefully growled at his own weakness. He tried to get back up, but his legs could only uselessly shift stones on the river bottom.

Alfred had made to move to help the Omega, but upon seeing the seizing anger in his eyes, he withdrew his hand and waited for Arthur to continue.

“A-and what kind of ridiculous r-rituals does your tribe feel b-benefits an Omega by running away from them-m!” he barked, trying to keep the illusion of anger and strength biting with his words. But in reality, it didn’t help. Being angry just masked his confusion. .

Alfred looked away, clenching his hands into fists to think his own ways were being shunned. 

"Courting rituals." He wanted to elaborate. To allow some of his anger forth and declare how maybe it would have been better if he had just taken what he wanted when it was offered than go through this pain now, but he couldn't. He wouldn't lower his standards to that of the forest tribe Alphas. It was what had garnered the Omega prince's interest in him in the beginning. Had he not held his strong belief in his people's ways, he would have still been seen as the savage the forest tribes claimed him to be.

The Omega still couldn't force his body to stand and resigned, slumping over the stone without meeting Alfred’s eyes. In fact, he simply let them close.

“I’ve not slept in two days. I need to get home,” he growled, once more attempting to haul up, but failed, and then returned to holding onto the rock again.

With a heavy sigh, Alfred withheld the information of what he had returned with, but instead went to Arthur and easily lifted him into his arms.

“I’ll take you home.”

He looked to Quetzal who immediately took a few steps towards them and lowered himself entirely to the ground. Alfred then easily kneeled up onto his back and moved the raptor in the direction of Arthur's tree.

Arthur hadn’t spoken a single word as he was lifted from the river and carried. He meekly rested his head against his Alpha’s collar, and simply lost himself in a cold soberness. He was actually rather impressed though. Alfred didn’t show a single sign of lust despite the Omega’s climbing heat induced scent. That a horny, one-track minded Alpha could keep his composure when he could have easily overpowered the wounded, unprotesting prince actually eased Arthur.

But it made him pause. How could he think that about Alfred? The plainsman had been nothing but kind to him. Sure, there had been slip ups, but Arthur had induced those on his own will. Alfred hadn’t forced him, even rejected the Omega.

And here he was, carrying Arthur home after the prince had insulted him, and nearly put an arrow through his heart. Alfred was trying to accommodate, but Arthur hadn’t even listened.

Alfred blew out a sigh once they arrived. He left Quetzal to guard at the base of the tree while Alfred walked up the spiral moss covered steps to Arthur's home. He was surprised to not find Wraith around, and he immediately felt himself worry that the beast had been slain in battle. Alfred's world would have been torn to shreds had Quetzal been taken from him. He only hoped his assumptions were false.

Moving to the familiar bed that was still organized to form a nest, Alfred slowly rested Arthur down in the soft folds of the pelts. He quickly found a dry wash pelt and slowly dried Arthur's legs from the river water before covering him. Arthur's heat scent was stifling in the dwelling as the smell lingered amidst the pelts, but he held firm against it. His distress over what to do for Arthur was too high of a concern then any heavy pheromones.

The emerald-eyed archer felt small, and curled up when Alfred laid him down in his nest. He blinked, biting his lip as Alfred dried him.

He wanted those hands on him, wanted Alfred enough that it started to hurt his chest. Heat scorched his skin, and the uncomfortable wet feeling between his legs started to become an issue again. Though he held his tongue curious as to what Alfred would do next.

After the hunter was content that Arthur was as comfortable as he could be, he then kneeled down on the moss covered floor, hands on his knees as he looked over Arthur's form. He sighed as he lowered his head, ashamed that he had hurt Arthur so terribly, but even more frustrated that he didn't know what to do.

"Arthur," he started, wanting to reach out to him. To rest beside him and pull him into his arms, but he still had yet to mate with him, and now he wasn't even sure if he would be allowed such a privilege. "Just... tell me what to do." His voice cracked as the pain he was feeling finally sounded in his voice. His hands on his knees white knuckled as he grit his teeth. "I-I don't know..." He hated this feeling. He was meant to be strong, yet, here he was looking weak to his Omega whom he swore he would protect. "What can I do, Arthur? Please..."

Looking on Alfred, seeing him broken and confused, Arthur found it easier than he thought to quell himself.

“I’m sorry,” Arthur whispered, feeling like glass ready to shatter and break. He’d been so upset, understandably so, and had taken it out on Alfred. The Alpha was likely already entirely confused upon seeing the destruction raining down upon them, and Arthur had gone and put a death shot to his chest. Hadn’t Alfred said it was some sort of courting ritual to leave? Hadn’t Alfred been the one trying to adjust? When had Arthur changed for him? He barely managed to keep his hands off the blue-eyed hunter, making him incredibly uncomfortable.

The deeply rooted fear, distrust and disrespect he’d learned to treat Alphas with shouldn’t have been inflicted on Alfred. Arthur hadn’t thought it had been anything wrong. An Omega had to protect themselves. Who would dare stand up to an Alpha like Alfred if he wanted to take another then and there. No one. And while he’d been scared at first, he thought he’d gotten over it. But somewhere in his psyche it was still making him angry with everything Alfred did that confused him. And that wasn’t right. Arthur knew that.

“Alfred, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to be angry. I- I-” The Omega sniffled, voice breaking as he tried to fight too many emotions and too many heartbreaks and too many conflictions.

Arthur tentatively reached out his arms for Alfred, body trembling with remorse and exhaustion.

“Please, I c-can’t take losing anyone else...”

Hearing Arthur apologize caught the Alpha by surprise. Immediate relief had washed over him, but Omegas rarely apologized for their actions, nor did they have to. Whether the Alpha was in the right or not, the Omega held that call.

"There's no need for you to apologize. I should have told you I was leaving." His gaze was still on the floor, but when he finally looked up, the pleading, pained look from Arthur broke his slowly crumbling resolve.

Arthur was in pain and he needed Alfred's strength right now and the protection an Alpha could bring. Not only that, but with Arthur in his heat he had to have felt triple the pain and insecurity. To have had to fight off an enemy while inhibited like that was strength in itself.

Alfred bit his lip, a bit unsure of reaching out to Arthur, but it was the Full Moon. His gods wouldn't look down on him now for being intimate with Arthur. Arthur needed him more than anything, and he wouldn't let such a thing as a ritual keep him from the Omega now.

Getting to his feet without a word, Alfred moved into the nest, straddling over Arthur's hips, and leaned down over the Omega to nuzzle against Arthur's neck. The minute he relented to his natural instincts as an Alpha, the stress immediately evaporated from him. It was a relief, one he had not felt in over six years. He had forgotten how wonderful it felt and a smile easily crept across his lips as he inhaled the familiar scent of his Omega.

"Arthur," he still held himself over the Omega, not wanting to rest his weight onto him, but still offering that protective shell against anything that could harm him, "I promise, I won't leave you again. I won't let anyone hurt you. I'm here for you." He breathed out hotly against the Omega's neck. "Whatever you need, my prince, I'm here for you."

Arthur’s breathing hitched as the Alpha came over top him. His first reaction was to be afraid. Being beneath Alfred left him absolutely no escape if the older became too aggressive. But his fight or flight instinct dimmed as Alfred tenderly nuzzled against his neck.

He found it comforting that Alfred was keeping himself in check. While he had thought Alfred’s distance rather cold before, here he found that powerful discipline one of the most comforting things. Heart cracking, Arthur wasn’t even sure how he could have recovered any ability to trust if Alfred simply took what his body wanted then and there. And it made the guilt well up in his chest at the awful thought of how badly he’d been treating Alfred.

Biting his lips, Arthur curled his arm around his Alpha’s neck, urging him to rest down beside Arthur. The Omega needed to be curled up in his arms, needed to rest to the sound of his breathing and steady heartbeat, needed to sleep in the protective circle of those thick arms. He needed relief more than anything.

Alfred followed along with Arthur’s insistence and laid down on his side in the warm folds of the nest, easily pulling the smaller Omega flush to his body. He tucked the smaller under his chin as he ran one hand back through the soft strands of Arthur's hair. Arthur's scent was overwhelmingly strong. He couldn't deny that he was eager to take Arthur for his own right then, but Arthur needed rest, needed his protection, not something new and startling even if the Omega was displaying his own obvious need for the Alpha. However, surprisingly enough, his own needs seemed easier to control with Arthur in such a depressing state. The need to protect was overpowering his need to claim, and that helped Alfred greatly in wanting to make everything okay again for the Omega.

“Thank you, Alfred. I’m sorry for those awful things I-I said. I’m really glad you’re kind and patient with me. I need you, and I want you so badly. But I haven’t sent my brother to the stars, nor my dead tribesmen. I need to see them safely to the afterlife before I dare to even think of myself. P-please, just a bit longer... I need-”

Arthur sighed, and quieted. Speaking took more energy from him than he thought, and it was hard admitting such weakness. His injuries throbbed far more than he thought possible while his head pounded and emotions raged. With Alfred so close, it was hard not to want to mewl and display his need. But his exhaustion was too heavy a burden right now.

"Shh, no more worries, or talk. Rest now. I won't leave you, my prince." He pressed his lips to Arthur's forehead lightly. "You will see to your duties to your people, but you must reclaim peace inside yourself so you can display strength to them when they need you the most," he explained. Memories of his father's teachings came back to him on being a chief of the Plains People. His older brother, Matthew, would have taken over had he survived the war. Now though, it would be left to Alfred upon his eventual return to the southern plains.

"I'll be wherever you need me, Arthur. Take strength from me as you need it. I give to you everything and anything you should ever need from me, my prince."

Arthur sank into the incredibly comfortable heat that enveloped him. Alfred’s body soothed him, leaving soft trails of warmth running quietly through him. The actual contact quelled some of his feverish heat. Despite his want, he found it dimming as Alfred’s drawling words coaxed exhaustion to take him with their soft, peaceful undertones. He was fast asleep in moments, the darkness a comfort and the heat a gentle pang in his heart.

***

Watching the fire was like watching serpents dance. It was absolutely beautiful, but venom laced with the bitter sting of loss. The flames licked the dark sky, sending the remains of felled Forest tribesmen to the stars on the smoke.

Kiku had already sung a prayer, and the tribe was dispersing slowly.

The pyre would burn well into the night, only being left to die out at dusk. It stood in the center of the village, reminding everyone of the terrors of the Mountain Tribe raids. It put everyone on edge, but at the same time reassured the widows and friends that their loved ones were safely among the stars, dancing in the shadows of the gods’ forests.

Arthur liked to think that as he tipped his head back to gave up at the stars. They glimmered, beautiful gems encrusting a blanket of black sky. The dark smoke of the fire curled upwards, stretching out tendrils to fly his brother away.

“Farewell.” Arthur murmured one last time.

The sound of footsteps echoed in his ears a few moments later. Glancing back, he glimpsed decorative red and instantly knew it was his father.

He scoffed dangerously, approaching Arthur from behind. The older Alpha gripped him by the shoulder roughly. Bowing forward, he snarled in his ear,

“This is your fault. You said that mongrel could protect us, but Alasdair’s dead! He’s dead because you lied and couldn’t control yourself! If you hadn’t thrown yourself at that plains savage, I might still have a decent son left.”

Arthur stood stiff and unmoving through it all and more. His father - annoyed Arthur wasn’t responding - growled out more hatred, but eventually left. And when he actually did, and Arthur knew he was alone, he let his shoulders slouch.

So maybe it was true. So maybe he wasn’t worth his mother’s life, and his father wished he’d never been born. So maybe he promised a protection he couldn’t deliver. Maybe it really was his fault.

He just didn’t entirely know at this point. But he tried to blame his terribly indecipherable emotions as a side effect of his heat. But he knew it was unfair to blame such a thing. All he did know was considering quitting. He’d failed his duties as a prince, as a brother, as a son, as a warrior, as a Royal Omega. It just didn’t feel right to stand before the sacred pyre and watch the bodies of the honorable burn.

The Omega turned away, making the excuse of cleaning the soot from his eyes as he headed towards the river. He didn’t bother looking in the village for Alfred, seeing as such a large fire just wasn’t appealing to his palate and would keep him away.

He trod his way to a special spot on foot. Wraith was back home, recovering from a badly lacerated neck and damaged legs. Kiku had informed Arthur she would not be well enough to carry him for at least a week.

His bruised leg ached as he picked his way through dense foliage to ascend a slight incline. He followed the snaking trail up until he pushed through a wall of tall ferns and their glowing spores.

The Omega blew out a deep sigh as he finally found the place he’d been looking for.

Stretched out before him was a beautiful pool and a waterfall that led up to the next pool up. These tiered pools were called the Star Mirrors, thanks to their dark centers that reflected the moon and stars so beautifully. The shores were lined in glowing water that poured into the river from a few tiers below.

This place always brought a sense of peace to him, but not even it could truly ease the burden of emptiness he bore. Really, he wasn't sure if anything could as he began to strip. Perhaps a quiet wade in the warm waters would do him good and each his bruised body.

*** 

Alfred had gone to the plains edge to be with Quetzal as the fires burned away the remains of the lost foresters; Arthur's brother amongst them. He hadn't much cared for the brother that was lost, but he still felt for Arthur. Losing anyone was painful, Alfred knew that well, and even more so after having lost his entire family and friends due to the war.

He scoffed at the memory he had left behind. The tribes waring just to war. There was never any real meaning to it, other than to strut another plains tribes feathers. Sometimes it was due to herds moving into other tribes territories, but it all still ended with the fiercest wars ever fought. Sometimes it felt all of his training was only meant for when the wars returned. But he wasn't going to have it. It was why he had abandoned his tribe, but he would also be the one to rebuild it.

"We'll return, Quetz." He sighed as he thumped his hand on the raptor's thick neck. "We'll have to."

Quetzal seemed to agree, as the massive raptor arched his neck to bellow a thunderous roar to the sky. The sound rang off the thick trees and sent birds into the sky. Alfred smiled at the sound. The renewed strength it brought him was always welcomed to hear, and it quickly snapped him back to exactly what tonight was. Not only that, but Arthur was in no doubt feeling remorse over his brother's death, and pain from his own condition. Alfred needed to see to him.

Moving to the packs tied to the raptor's harness, he opened one up and withdrew three large sand colored eggs, and a freshly made rex claw dagger. Since he had been unable to return with the actual head or hide of the rex itself, he had taken some of the valuable teeth and claws for future weapons. One claw from the beast's forelimb he had fastened into a smaller version of his own rex tooth dagger. It shone brightly in the moonlight as the light struck off the ivory colored claw. It was a fine weapon, and one deserving of an even finer warrior.

"This should be perfect for Arthur, though I've never seen a forester fight in close range. Shall have to test his skills." Alfred smiled at the thought. Quetzal rumbled a sound deep in his chest which widened the hunter's smile. "Alright then, off with you! We'll do some demonstrations for the chosen foresters in the morning.”

With the direction given, Quetzal took a few steps back, shaking his head before darting back off into the thick of the tall grass. Watching the raptor go, Alfred smiled again, and looked down at the gifts in his arms. Now all he had to do was find Arthur.

***

It had taken a bit of extra time in picking up Arthur's scent. Not used to tracking around the strong, burning scent of smoke and fire, Alfred feared he wouldn't find Arthur all night. Eventually he picked up his trail, leading a bit further north from the usual spot along the river where they had frequented. Once he found the clearing, he was practically blasted by both the stunning brilliance of the glowing pool and full moon and stars reflecting off its glassy surface, as well as Arthur's potent heat scent.

Taking a few steps in, his eyes, struggling to focus, soon picked up the nude figure in the middle of the shallow pool.

Arthur's pale skin picked up the shimmer of the water beautifully, while his swirling tattoos seemed to almost dance across his skin. It was mesmerizing, and Alfred thought he would drop what he was carrying if he wasn't so well aware of how precious it was.

Licking his lips, and swallowing the lump that had grown in his throat, he finally found words to speak.

"A-Arthur."

Arthur smiled as he heard the grass part. Alfred’s scent was unmistakable on the subtle wind.

He looked over his shoulder at the plainsman, whose eyes wide with shock, just trying to take in the scenery. Arthur had to admit, the first time he’d been to the Star Mirrors, he’d had about the same dumb expression on his visage.

Of course, he hadn’t been greeted by the elegant, nude figure of his soon-to-be mate. Arthur smiled, touching the dark swirl of a marking on his upper arm, rubbing it delicately. The deep black of the pigment burned under his skin left a beautiful design of a tree upon his back. Its swirling, twisting limbs formed a network across his back and curled around his shoulders. The roots fanned around his backside and hips, tips dipping into his thighs, The designs were incredibly intricate, yet felt simple and flowed to a mesmerizing pattern that could entrap any eye.

“Alfred,” the Omega kept his gaze glued to the water, He still felt guilty about attempting to kill his Alpha, and the loss of a brother did not evaporate in a few hours. But he wanted to be happy. He wanted to smile and sing with Alfred. Wanted to touch and be touched. He wanted to finally seal this under the eyes of Alfred’s strange gods and his own.

“What have you got there?” Arthur asked as he turned and began to walk back to Alfred, naked as a buck as he strolled up to the Alpha. “Oh, this is the first time you’ve seen me truly nude, isn’t it? Well, am I what you hoped for?”

Alfred felt like he had grown roots like the ancient trees that surrounded him. Watching as Arthur turned and slowly waded out of the waters, his lithe form coming towards him with a natural grace all his own. His eyes traveled across the Omega's body, finding the swirling tattoos accentuating Arthur's figure. The swirls that dipped around his hips were especially striking. They also grabbed Alfred's attention to the fact that Arthur had slightly wider hips - which was customary amongst Omegas, but not nearly as wide as that of females - but the fact was still there. Arthur was fertile during his heat, and even though male Omegas having the ability to be bred was extremely rare, the thought of having children with Arthur did race Alfred's heart.

"Ahh," Alfred tried to figure out what to say, but Arthur's scent had only intensified as he drew near. Shaking his head, he tried to focus and broke his gaze for only a moment to look down at the precious cargo in his arms.

"T-these are plains raptors eggs. They are not customary courting offerings, but I am offering your tribe protection, and this is a great start to doing so." He explained as he held one egg out to Arthur to hold as he placed the other two in the soft sand. "To hatch, all they need is direct sunlight for a few more days. I've cared for hatchlings before, so there will be no need to worry about needing a mother." He explained, though his mind did linger on the thought of Wraith helping out. Though he would not burden any member or creature of the Forest Tribes with such a task. He then reached to his belt and pulling out the rex claw dagger for Arthur.

"As for a proper offering," he presented the hilt of the claw dagger to Arthur, "this is a rex claw dagger. Quetzal and I were successful in felling a beast, but the distance back to the forest was too great and the kill was soon ravaged by scavengers. Instead, I fashioned you this. A rare and fine weapon, to match that of an even finer warrior." Alfred smiled warmly to Arthur. His rising need to mount Arthur was growing exceedingly difficult to withstand, but he forced the desire back for a few more minutes to continue the ritual that went along with his offerings.

Taking to one knee, he bowed his head and spoke,

"With these offerings, I ask that you, Prince Arthur, Royal Omega to the Moon Tribe of the Forest, accept me as your Alpha, and do me the honor of sealing our bond under the gods’ eyes beneath the Full Moon."

Arthur curled his toes in the soft sand. Every nerve was alive with a sparking heat that perturbed the writhing anxiety in his gut. Nervous, upset, desperate and aching, he wasn’t sure just how his body could feel so many different levels of discomfort. He’d lost and never had so much all at once. But here was Alfred, calling him a warrior fit for such a tremendously honorable gift, asking Arthur for permission to bond them.

Yes, he felt the instinctual need to pounce on the Alpha and be claimed. But that didn’t mean he would lose control again. The stiff pain still throbbing in his leg and the strange feeling of loss kept him grounded. Still, he wanted Alfred badly. The plainsman’s golden skin reflected the reds and magentas of the shore line, casting him in a beautiful haze. The blood pooled in his groin, making him shiver.

Arthur came down on his hands and knees at Alfred’s level, gently resting the dagger down beside the eggs. The sand and glowing moss was downy and cool beneath his scratched hands, and it helped to quell some of the Omega’s apprehension. This was their night. This was what Arthur had craved for so many years. This was the faerie tale he’d longed for ever since he was young. This wouldn’t be spoiled by the fear he held deep inside him. Alasdair and his tribesmen were with the gods. Lingering in sorrow over them would not bring them back. And it was finally Arthur’s time to be happy. For the first time, Arthur was truly sure he wanted to sacrifice a path in life. The prince wanted only Alfred.

Drawing close, Arthur brushed his fingers along Alfred’s cheek before wrapping his arms around the Alpha’s neck. His breathing quickly became labored into soft pants as he could no longer fight the intoxication of Alfred’s strong sent. He felt dizzy and lusty and giddy all at once as he nuzzled against his neck.

“Thank you. It’s wonderful treasure. Bring us together, Alfred. I need you.” The Omega smiled, ready to mend the void in his heart and bring himself into Alfred’s.

Alfred softened considerably when Arthur wrapped his arms around the Alpha's neck. He smiled with the acceptance from Arthur of his offering. Now the ritual had been seen to, and they could finally be bound together under the Full Moon. It was a perfect night for it. The pristine waters reflected the light from their sacred moon off the cool stone and massive trees. Though the colors were different, and the scents strange, Alfred felt surprisingly at peace for being out of his element.

Being gentle in his movements, Alfred wrapped his arms around behind Arthur's back and gently rested the Omega into the soft sands beneath them. It wasn't common amongst the plains people to mate with an Omega through such a position - mounting from behind was a safer path due to the constant threat of enemies - but here, Alfred could relax and look on his soon-to-be-mate with the love and affection he wanted to give to Arthur.

"I'll go slow." He spoke calmly as he leaned back to undo his heavy pelt loincloth, scaled belts, and accompanied weapons. His hand then brushed the small pouch that held the finger bones of his previous mate, child, and mother. He paused then, closing his eyes as he said a silent prayer, knowing his mate would be looking down on him, finally happy to see him moving on from the pain of his loss.

I promised you I would be a better leader for our people. I will keep to that promise with Arthur by my side.

Placing the pouch off amongst his things, he then looked back to Arthur. His eyes trailed along the Omega's slim body. His pale skin picked up the lights from the water, but occasionally lit up the bruising that ran the length of his long legs. Alfred frowned seeing the marks on such beauty, and gently raised one of Arthur's legs up onto his shoulder and ran his hands along the length of it. He wanted to caress and kiss the soreness away, and hoped he would be able to control himself to not add any more pain to Arthur's already full plate.

"I won't let you get hurt again." Alfred stated bluntly as he ran his hand back up towards Arthur's hips where he gently rolled his thumb into the soft flesh below the jet of bone. "And I'm going to make this amazing for you." His hand went back to finishing unfurling his loincloth until he was as bare as his Omega beneath him.

The cool air hitting his slowly stiffening erection caused a moan to escape him as he then leaned down over Arthur. He pumped himself a few times, not needing much further stimulation what with the reality that he could relax slowly dawning on him. He had spent so much time trying to fend off Arthur's approach, now that he had permission from his gods, he found it difficult to let himself go.

Being rested into the soft sands and spongy mosses felt cool against Arthur’s sore, overheated body. But as Alfred come over top him, undoing his belts, it dawned on Arthur. This was real. There was absolutely no turning back. He suddenly felt small, and wanted to curl up. But Alfred was gently caressing his bruised legs, heavy hands surprisingly gentle against such tender wounds.

Normally, Arthur was no stranger to pain. An ostard’s bite or the lash of snapped bowstring was common place. Falling from heights and dangerous slips on the soggy river rocks didn’t even faze him on most days. But his heat amplified everything touch, and that included pain. Bumping his shoulder against a sharp branch felt like being whipped by a switch on the worst of days, and bruises always felt freshly inflicted on the best of them. And Alfred’s soft touch felt genuinely pleasant, easing the Omega.

Alfred leaned down more, nuzzling against Arthur's neck briefly, he sighed as he brought his hand from his own erection and gently pressed his fingers against Arthur's wet hole. Arthur's heat slick was steadily leaking from his entrance, and only a bit of added stimulation did Alfred coax even more as the muscles relaxed naturally in preparation to be mounted. The rise in pheromones as Arthur grew more and more desperate for the Alpha was quickly inhibiting Alfred's eagerness to go slow. He moaned against Arthur's neck as he took his slick coated hand and stroked his own cock to prepare himself.

Arthur’s hands came up to curl in the Alpha’s hair as a heated whine escaped him. The simple touch of Alfred’s calloused fingers to his entrance had him shaking with nervousness and desire.

"Uhn, Arthur, don't worry too much about any pain. I'm going to go slow, but as an Omega in heat, your body will automatically loosen slowly to accept me inside you. I can tell by the amount of slick you're producing that your body is ready for this. You just need to let your mind go and think only of me." Alfred calmly instructed, as he began to place soft kisses along Arthur’s throat, while his hand returned to Arthur's entrance to tentatively press a single finger inside the Omega. He was fairly loose due to his heat, and that this was rather unnecessary, but he wanted Arthur to relax to the foreign presence.

“O-o-okay,” Arthur stuttered, glad Alfred was nuzzled against his neck so he couldn't see the shamed flush to Arthur’s face. He felt so naive, entirely unsure of what to do. He wanted to buck and whine and be touched, but the strange feel of Alfred’s digit inside him made him second guess it. It was so strange feeling his own body relax, and yet his mind still whirl. But the finger wasn’t painful, and after a few seconds, the Omega tentatively rolled his hips back against it.

"I am yours, Arthur. Instruct me however you want me to pleasure you." He calmly stated as his eyes fluttered shut as he began to suck one of his marks to the surface of Arthur's skin.

A throaty moan escaped the Omega as he realized the digit inside him actually felt good. Repeating the motion, Arthur tipped his head to the side, smiling with still a bit of anxiety. He wanted more, and voiced it with a soft gasp upon his lips.

“A-Alfred, uhnnn, this is good. I-I don’t r-really know how, err, I mean I- oh, I don’t know.” The prince had never felt so inarticulate in all his life. Jittery now, his fingers knotted in Alfred’s hair, and he pressed his lips to his Alpha’s ear. His hot breath was soft, whispering with want and affection.

“Just lead me, Alfred. I- don’t know how t-to do this. I t-trust you.”

Hearing Arthur moan and buck in need for the Alpha had Alfred smiling against the Omega's flushed skin. He didn't want to make this difficult for Arthur, knowing this was all completely new to him, so he decided some encouragement was in order.

"That's good, Arthur. I want to hear you moan for me. Give in to whatever feels natural. Nothing you could do would be wrong." He assured as he lightly nipped at Arthur's earlobe before pulling the soft skin into his mouth, playing lightly with the small stud earring as he did.

As he kept his mouth occupied, he removed his finger to lift Arthur's legs up and out more so he could better position himself at Arthur's entrance. He wasn't going to jump to thrusting his cock into the smaller Omega - even though the drive was pulling at him more and more the longer he waited - but he didn't want to frighten Arthur either.

"That's it, you're doing fine." He then slowly pressed two fingers inside the Omega. His own cock would take up more than three digits, but he wasn't even sure he'd get that far with easing Arthur to the feeling. Already Arthur was loose enough to take him due to his heat, but it would still be an overwhelming sensation to take for the first time. However, Alfred was just as in need as Arthur. His earlier tentativeness was being overtaken by his burgeoning desire to claim Arthur already for himself. His strong Alpha instincts were driving him mad the slower he went. Out in the plains there wasn't time for such caution. Often enough, when he had been on hunts with his Omega next to him, the success of taking down a large kill often aroused him, and he would quickly take his mate right there. Their lives were constantly hectic and often short lived. One needed to experience as much as they could, for no one knew when their next day would be cut short.

Arthur settled at the encouragement, moaning, and bucking his hips. This felt nice, just the pleasure of being touched intimately and feeling another grow aroused and excited with him. He liked knowing he did this to Alfred, though he probably could have brought any Alpha to this crazed state. Still, the Omega enjoyed his own private notion that Alfred hadn’t taken another for a very long time, only to crumple his resolve before the prince.

"U-uh, Arthur, a-are you alright? I-I can't… wait much longer." He breathed out, his voice husky with his need as he withdrew his fingers and grasped his cock in one quick motion. He then edged a bit closer, pressing the head to Arthur's entrance as he continued to fight off his instincts. "Ugh, by the gods, I want you." This time his voice had dropped further into a possessive growl. He was growing desperate, but he could still hang on.

The feel of Alfred’s cock nudged to his entrance had him gasping, eyes wide and pupils nearly swallowing up his emerald irises. The rush was exhilarating, and Arthur felt as he had at their first meeting at the river. But the voice of rationale clattered harshly in his mind like the metal harnesses the riders used to control their savage dire wolves. It snapped him to reality for a brief instant as he hugged Alfred tightly.

“I’m fine. I want you too, Alfred. Gah, uhn, just- just go slow, please. I- I admit, I’m rather terrified but entirely turned on right now. I need you more than anything. I need you. But I need you here on my level,” he panted out, fighting to stay cogent against every burning inch of skin fighting him.

Alfred's body shuddered listening to Arthur gasp and moan, making his own desire prevalent in both his movements and words. Though, Alfred was thankful to hear them. Knowing Arthur was still skittish about this helped in keeping his control in check. The last thing he wanted to do was make Arthur's first time a miserable one. Especially with it being binding for the rest of their lives. It was up to Alfred, with his experience, to make it alright.

Alfred nodded against Arthur's neck, unable to voice his agreement as he tried to focus on his control. The warm, wet heat against the head of his cock had every nerve in his body on edge. He had abstained from such practices for six years, and now that he had it, fighting the urge to take felt almost blinding.

"A-alright, Arthur, just breath, and cling to me if you need to." Trying his best to give instructions, Alfred finally couldn't hold back any longer, and slowly edged the head of his cock into Arthur's slicked entrance. It was just as easy as he would expect from an Omega in heat, but it felt so much more powerful with being Arthur's first. There was no lingering Alpha scents or thoughts of another's claim having been inside the Omega. Those thoughts alone were what made a virgin Omega so desirable.

Having pressed only the head of his cock in, Alfred fought with all his strength to allow Arthur time to adjust to the feeling. Going from only two fingers to Alfred's girth was no small step, and he wasn't about to back out now. As much as he didn't want to hurt Arthur, the Omega also wasn’t in the best position to get away from the Alpha either. If he chose to run now, Alfred wasn’t sure if he could rein back his control.

"Uhn, A-Arthur, are you alright?" His voice was laced with lust, but he wanted to show his concern for his prince. "Uhn, gods-" Alfred squinted his eyes as one hand white knuckled in the spongy moss to the side of Arthur's head, while he brought his other to give Arthur's own cock a few slow strokes, hoping through pleasure it would ease Arthur further.

It was one of those times where Arthur both regretted the nobility bred into him and cherished it. As a prince, backing down from any challenge was a dishonor. And Arthur had spent his entire life trying not to disappoint his prestigious family. It may have hurt, it may have been uncomfortable, it may have left him dizzy and sickeningly vulnerable, but Arthur wouldn’t relent.

The Omega dug his nails into Alfred’s shoulders, gritting his teeth at the uncomfortable stretch and the awkward feel of Alfred half in, half out of him.

“Y-yes,” he forced out, “I’m fine. Keep going. I’ll be alright.” Arthur narrowed his eyes against the pressure, trying to find the same pleasure he had before by rolling his hips. He shifted experimentally, and howled at the combination of adrenaline high, pleasure and discomfort.

“Fuck,” he snarled, eyes watering slightly. “Deep breaths...” he whispered, recalling Alfred’s instruction as he tried to establish a regular breathing cycle.

"That's it, Arthur." He exhaled, trying to take solace from his own instructions as well. "Deep breaths, I-I'm going to press in more." At that, he couldn't wait for a response, and slowly pressed his hips forward more, sliding in a bit before retreating some before pressing in again. His head was spinning from the sensations coursing through him. From the pleasure of being inside his mate, to the intoxicating pheromones surrounding him, to Arthur's touch and breath along his skin.

As it began to dawn on him, around so many overpowering stimuli, he found his frustration with himself beginning to shine through it all. He felt small, as if he was losing himself; that strong Alpha who lived alone for six years. He couldn't lose that now, not when Arthur was with him, someone who had become so important to his life that he had given up so much to be mated to him. He owed it to his people to not lose who he was.

His thoughts beginning to clear away the fog a bit, Alfred felt the tension relax from his body, and he leaned in close to Arthur's ear and whispered,

"As I lay you here beneath this bed of stars, I shall bind us together with a love everlasting." The words rolled from his lips, his own native tongue bringing back the teachings of his people to him, and in turn, the strength he needed to make this all right.

And in Arthur’s common tongue he finished with,

"I love you, Arthur."

Arthur hadn’t a clue what exactly Alfred had said. But the soft way they were whispered with affection in his ear was enough. Those three simple words sealed it all.

The Omega had never known the feeling of falling in love. Perhaps he wasn’t an expert on it, but he thought it safe to say it felt exactly like this. Warm, aching, deep and lovely. Strange but a familiar instinct, as old as the ones that drew his breath and pumped his heart. Arthur knew he had fallen for Alfred.

And as it all came full tilt, Alfred finally sheathed inside him entirely, he found himself cured of anxiety. That wriggling mass in his stomach was settled, and a quiet peace took him for a moment. The pressure was immense, but Alfred regained himself, allowing Arthur a chance to adjust and actually begin to want the feel of motion.

“Thank you,” he whispered, hardly successful in fighting back tears. “Now move me. Move us.”

Loved. Loved at last.

A wide grin spread across Alfred's lips, one he thought he had lost the ability to make after six years without it. He had once been cheerful, optimistic, loud, funny. He had spent more time laughing and telling wild tales with his brother and fellow hunters than anything else. He'd been scolded often by his father for taking life so casually, but it had all come to a grinding halt when reality set in on that day of the fire. His world had come crashing down around him and he had no way of stopping it. His brother and friends had tried to help him move on. Told him he was only hurting his mate and child's spirits by not finding happiness again, but Alfred just couldn't. He had opened himself up to thinking life was great, and then it all backfired.

Not now though. Now, his pain had ended. He could feel it being lifted from his shoulders as that familiar laughter of his mate reminded him just what life could, and still did hold for him. That feeling was in Arthur now, and he would reclaim it, just as much as he would return it into Arthur's own life.

Lifting his head away from Arthur's neck, he finally met Arthur's eyes with his own. That lust filled gaze, moist with the threat of tears from his previous words melted Alfred's heart. With a warm and loving smile spreading across his lips, Alfred leaned in closer to brush his lips against Arthur's before speaking,

"The wind's change to hide our love and grants us time for only us. No threat lies in wait, so only think of me on this full moon night." And with those last few words in his own tongue, Alfred gently sealed his lips against Arthur's just as the soft wind that had been blowing changed direction as if his words had held a power over them. Feeling the change against his back, Alfred knew their match was blessed by the gods, and he slowly began to find a rhythm that would bind them till their end of days.

Arthur sighed softly against those chapped lips. Matching that smile, he moved his lips slowly against Alfred, learning and thriving off this incredible feeling. It sent his heart aflutter, and gooseflesh dappled his arms as they came up to kindly skim along his Alpha’s back.

The soft pace that started had him smiling wider against Alfred. He rolled his hips back, wanting to feel every stroke of Alfred’s length as he glided in and out. Arthur was infinitely grateful for how well his body responded with loosening and slickening his entrance. He’d seen Alfred plenty of times, but actually feeling him was a whole other beast. His impressive girth and length could have easily hurt him had Alfred lost total control. The Omega thought nothing of it though. He’d put his trust in Alfred, and he meant it entirely. Besides the easy pace and beautiful words eased him into relaxing, just feeling, just loving Alfred.

Hands still caressing Alfred’s back, he found his own rhythm to press himself back, encouraging his Alpha that he was enjoying this and was still fine beneath him.

“I love you,” he whispered in turn after breaking the kiss, “thank you for saving me...” Connotations deeply rooted, Arthur meant so much more than simply being rescued from the dangers of the plains weeks ago. It was for saving him from a life of misery, from being forever unloved, from being lonely, from being hateful of the world.

Alfred's body was shivering as he worked to keep a slow pace. The tight, hot feeling around his cock as he slowly moved in and out of Arthur sent sparks through his system. Not only was the physical making his head float, but the emotional as well. There had always been something unique about Arthur that he had never understood. From that first day when he had come across him at the watering hole he knew something was different. Once he learned Arthur was a virgin, he had chalked it up to that, but now, finally mating with the Omega, he knew there was more to him.

"No, ugh, thank you for saving me." He panted as he met each of Arthur's thrusts, heightening his need to release. "I don't think you realize the extent of what I left behind. What I lost." He bit his lip as the ravaging flames, cries of dying raptors, and shouts of 'traitor' that followed him as he ran returned. His own fellow hunters had tried to kill him as he fled, and in turn met their own end by Alfred's dagger. He had been lost. No place to return to. Nothing that looked familiar. No clue on where to go next. Arthur had stepped in and unexpectedly pulled him from an uncertain future.

"You've given me a gift that surpasses any rex hide, or fashioned weapon. You've given me a home, a purpose, and a love that I never knew I'd find again." He then pressed his face once again into the crook of Arthur's neck, needing to breath in his lover's scent to help dispel the tears that threatened. "Thank you, Arthur."

Arthur pulled him close, embracing the Alpha in a soothing hug. He gently rubbed his back, wanting to ease whatever terrible memories he saw flicker across those startling blue eyes. A thought came to mind, and Arthur acted on it.

Tilting his head, he pressed his lips to Alfred’s ear. His soft pants were hard to control, but he’d grow happily accustomed to the pace and feel of Alfred’s impressive girth. He knew exactly why the Alpha had won so many merits among his tribe.

“When Omegas bond, we sing for our mates. We sing to bless our bond and keep the mischievous gods from disturbing us.”

Arthur smiled, pressing a kiss to shell of his ear.

“I do not know all that you have lost, but I want to give to you. I want to help you and know you. Keep your faraway traditions, but let me give you some of my culture.”

The Omega shifted a bit to comfortably hold to Alfred and keep his own chest uncompressed. His voice lifted in a soft, beautiful tenor, an extension of his fluid speech that lifted and quelled like the beat of a heart.

“I wonder where the river bends  
Where the wild moss does not light  
I wonder where the moonlight ends  
Where sunlight is our plight

I know these things all in toil  
But tonight is ours by star desire  
Let mischief not walk the soil  
Let the birdsong play like lyre

Tonight is ours, forever us  
Stay beside me hold like twine  
We’ve come tonight for something, thus  
I ask you please: love and bind like vine

I’ll sing you the ballad of gods above,  
For under the stars, you are my only love.”

Alfred thought he was prepared, thought he had some semblance of what to expect when Arthur said his tribe sang. What he heard, and the meaning behind the words was far from anything anyone could prepare themselves for.

Alfred shuddered as Arthur's beautiful voice floated around them. He had never heard something more stunning, and that it came from his mate left him feeling even more empowered. Would Arthur never cease to impress him?

Alfred smiled as his voice hitched with a soft laugh.

"Wow, that was," he pulled back to look at Arthur as he shook his head in disbelief, "next you'll be surprising me by being a complete natural on the back of a raptor." He smiled charmingly. Arthur had taken him for such an emotional ride that he practically forgot their physical attachment.

"I want you now more than ever, Arthur. Let us finish this, and bind our lives and souls together under the watchful eyes of our gods."

Arthur blushed, shrugging contentedly.

“Well, your raptors are quite tall, and I do love heights,” the Omega teased, a shy smile on his lips. But he managed to build up a resolve. Leaning up, he took hold of his Alphas shoulders to haul his weight up. It pulled his sore arms and back, but if Alfred wasn’t above him he never would have made it back up.

“Uhnn, ow-” his breath hitched at the discomfort of sitting up with Alfred’s length deeply lodged inside him. He tugged his legs up against himself, feeling Alfred’s cock slide free of him reluctantly.

Trembling slightly, the Omega managed to bow his back to balance on his bruised knees and scratched palms. He couldn’t stay like this forever, especially bearing Alfred’s weight, but he’d felt how engorged and throbbing his mate’s cock had been. Alfred was just as close to completion as he was. Arthur could bear it.

Looking back at Alfred, eyes hooded with desire and affection, the Omega smiled.

“Bind us, beloved. I love you, so make us one under the stars.”

Alfred was surprised when Arthur leaned up and altered his position, but it was a welcomed adjustment. Laying knotted while facing one another was a straining position, and being able to lay on their sides as they waited was a much more relaxing position.

"I know you're hurt, my love. Not much longer and we'll be bound together for life." He edged closer and easily slid his throbbing cock back into the smaller Omega. With this altered position, he felt more of his instincts beginning to take over, but he allowed it knowing to knot it would be necessary.

"Uhn, need to go a little faster, Arthur, but I'll still be careful."

He refused to rest his body across Arthur's knowing the pain his knees and hands were causing him, so he brought his hands up to grasp Arthur's hips and settled back into a slightly stronger rhythm than earlier.

Arthur didn’t verbally address it, but the sigh of relief he breathed said it all. Trying to bear Alfred’s weight would have been a painful challenge, and the Omega wasn’t sure what he would do if he collapsed pathetically beneath his Alpha. Just the thought of the incredible shame had him swallowing nervously. Regardless, he was still incredibly sore, and doubted after this he’d be going anywhere without help.

The prince despised feeling quite this helpless and entirely vulnerable. He wasn’t used to feeling weak in front of others. After a tough raid, he could always curl up in his home and doze, and during his heat, he was generally kept locked up anyway. But here, the privacy of his failed strength was ripped from him.

"Uuuh, this is better." Alfred panted as the increased pheromones from this position reached him, quickly sending his mind floating. "Not much longer now. When you take my knot, the pressure will be much more intense to the point of pain in the beginning. Your body will adjust to compensate, and we'll be resting as I fill you." His own explanations were heightening his own desire as he felt his cock throb and pulse inside his lover. He wet his lips as he grunted, his pace picking up a bit more as he neared his release. "This will grow much easier for you after tonight. And from now on, you'll probably be looking forward to your heats, then regretting them." Alfred smiled as he tightened his grip slightly on Arthur's slim hips. Being so close to completion, his possessiveness over his Omega was heightening as well. He would look forward to making Arthur's life as an Omega the fulfilling one it was meant to be.

"With me as your Alpha, I will make your life as an Omega the cherished one you should have been having for all these years."

The quicker pace startled Arthur at first, but without a terrible aggression behind it, it was easily manageable. Gratitude laced his smile as he glanced over his shoulder at Alfred. While Arthur had his exhausted body grounding much of his raging instincts and desperation, Alfred had no such floodgates. The fact he was still cogent and kind enough to keep talking to the Omega and helping him along warmed his heart with a deep pang of happiness.

Never had he expected to be anything more than a playtoy for some horny Alpha while in such a state. But with Alfred’s words and promises, Arthur actually felt safer with each passing moment. Alfred gave him the pleasure he craved, and love he dreamed of and the hope of a pleasant future.

“Uhnn, I’m fine,” Arthur managed out, wanting to at least give something back to his Alpha. “You can move quicker if want.” A thick groan left him as he bowed forward, forehead pressed to the dirt. Alfred’s cock swelled inside him, burgeoning his release.

“Alfred!” he cried out, terrified, excited and aroused all at once.

The reassurance from his Omega cleared him of his worry, and at the shout of his name he grunted and thrust for the final time. The base of his cock immediately began to swell while inside of Arthur and he moaned as he held the Omega's hips in place.

"Uuhn, Arthur, I'm knotting. Just stay still, the pain won't last long." He encouraged, worry in his tone even as pleasure overwhelmed him.

With a shaky hand, he reached around to Arthur's own cock and began to pump the younger of his own seed. Hoping the Omega's own release would ease some of the pain from the pressure he was sure to feel.

"Just stay focused and breath, Arthur. You're doing amazingly," he huffed out as his cock swelled and secured them together. Already he could feel the constant stream of his seed entering into his mate. They'd be stuck together for the next twenty minutes as Alfred bred Arthur, and at that thought Alfred shuddered with arousal at the possibility of impregnating his Omega. It was an extremely rare chance, and Alfred knew better than to get his hopes up, but the thought did send his heart pounding even harder in his chest.

Continuing to stroke Arthur, he could tell the Omega was close by his throbbing member in the Alpha's hand, so he coaxed on his lover to his own bliss.

"That's it. Cum for me, Arthur."

The Omega’s fingers dug into the pale sand at the sharp, steady increase of pressure inside him. It was so much worse than the initial press of Alfred’s girth, and he found himself whimpering.

Eyes squeezed shut suddenly fluttered open at the touch to his own length. He blew out a sharp gust he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. The odd mixture of pleasure and pain had been confusing before, but now it was dizzying. Arthur listed dangerously, gasping as Alfred knotted him and brought him to ecstasy.

“Gah! Ahhh,” he whined, wanting to thrash at the uncomfortableness of the entire thing, but sighed into the afterglow as his cock throbbed with release. He spurted heavily into his Alpha’s hand, barely remaining upright.

Looking over his shoulder was a mistake. The movement was too quick, leaving the world tilting with vertigo. Arthur lurched, catching himself on his forearm, and desperate to lie down where he could rest his eyes and wounded body.

Alfred grit his teeth as Arthur almost collapsed under him, the move would have easily tore him from inside the Omega and would have done serious harm to both of them. Unlike his unfortunate mate, Alfred had not spent the past few days fending off raids by the mountain tribe. Two days had been spent in travel after him and Quetzal had taken down the rex, but that was two days of rest, not constant fighting and while being hampered by an Omega's heat.

"It's alright, I've got you." Alfred was quick to wrap his arm under Arthur's chest to hold him up as his strength left him. "That's it, easy now. You'll be alright." Alfred then slowly turned them both on their sides in the soft bed of sand and moss. He gently pulled Arthur flush against the hunter's chest and helped Arthur to rest his head on Alfred's arm. Alfred was still fighting the debilitating effects of his own release as he tried to ease Arthur from his difficult position.

Arthur’s strained body relaxed at the snug arm around his chest. Alfred’s soft encouragement and support allowed him the comfort that Alfred was still there for him, helping him along.

Down on his side, safely tucked against Alfred, along the warm sand and soft moss, the Omega finally relaxed. Every muscle limbered, and a soft sigh escaped his lips on a short breath. He’d needed this for so long that despite the pain and exhaustion, his body chose this. Craving sleep was nothing like craving sharing an intimate moment like this with his mate.

Once they were better settled, Alfred leaned in close and pressed soft kisses to Arthur's shoulder and neck. They were both drenched in sweat, while Arthur shook like a scared rabbit.

"Shh, just relax now, my prince." His free hand then gently ran along Arthur's side, trying to sooth the man into relaxing. "Are you feeling any better?" Concern laced his words as his hand traveled to the soft skin just below his mate's naval. Arthur still had yet to face the possibility of cramping due to the amount of his seed he would fill Arthur with after twenty minutes of being together. To help alleviate this, Alfred began to gently massage the area of Arthur's stomach to encourage his body to move the large amount along through his system.

"You may feel some cramping but this should help. You can sleep now if you need it. I won't ever leave your side." He soothed warmly as he continued to place kisses along Arthur's shoulders.

“Yes,” Arthur finally whispered, feeling his body cool. The raging fire in his gut had dwindled to pleasant coals, finally clearing his mind.

A soft moan limply left him as Alfred massaged his lower stomach. The slight cramping bothered him some, but he was enjoying these easy touches and reassurances much more. They felt secure, assuring the Omega that maybe he hadn’t entirely ruined this in his weakened state.

“I’ve fought the harshest Mountain tribe raids of my generation for five days straight, Alfred. A few minutes of just staying conscious to feel my mate’s affections won’t be the death of me if I hadn't already been cut down. But by the gods, if you don’t make sleep tempting.” A yawn itched in his chest, escaping him a few moments later. Arthur nuzzled against the muscle beneath his head.

My mate.

Alfred had been saying it to himself, but hearing it from Arthur's lips made it that much more real. He was once again mated for life, and he felt no regrets over it like he had told himself he would for the past six years. A burden felt lifted from him, and a warmth touched his shoulder as if his past mate seemed pleased Alfred had moved on. He would never forget his love he felt for her, or their unborn child, but they never begrudged the living of their future happiness in their passing. It was the only way the plains people continued on. It was their way of survival.

"Emm," Alfred hummed contentedly as he continued his trail of kisses along Arthur's skin. Being able to relax allowed for the afterglow of climax to seep through his muscles. It had been far too long since he had felt such an amazing release. That he was still connected and filling Arthur full of his seed - that might just take inside the fertile Omega - left him floating from the experience. Cohesiveness seemed a moot exercise for the Alpha now that he had the assurance that Arthur was alright.

Arthur stirred slightly.

“Was that alright? I’m sorry I’m in such a state for you. I’d hoped to make this a good experience for you after such absence...”

"You did beautifully, my prince." Alfred sighed, warm breath ghosting across flushed skin. Arthur's neck and shoulders were still fairly bare of the Alpha's marks. He made a mental note to remedy that back in their nest before dawn approached. Even though Arthur now smelled heavily of Alfred's scent, the hunter enjoyed the added security of visual deterrents to rival Alphas.

"You're also still in your heat," he started as he moved his free hand down to slip between Arthur's slick wet thighs. He kneaded at the soft muscle lightly, enjoying the slippery wet feel along his mate’s skin. "Our mating sessions have only just started. Your intense need to be bred will still be there, only you won't have to suffer them alone anymore." He explained as he moved his hand from Arthur's thighs to lightly squeeze and spread one of Arthur's taut cheeks. "I'm looking forward to a proper bonded dance now with you as well." He grinned at the thought as he nuzzled against the soft hairs at the nape of Arthur's neck.

Arthur rumbled a pleased hum at the praise. He didn’t fuss when Alfred teased his thighs, too tired to be altogether playful or aroused. The Omega merely smirked, staving off sleep as long as he possibly could. He’d watched the moon rise and fall for two nights without rest, too anxious and driven by spikes of adrenaline to even fathom sleep.

“Mmm, I will have to dance for you properly,” Arthur said, a yawn trailing. “But I’m going to need a serious nap before my body tries to prioritize again. Or you’ll be in for a rude awakening when I dump you off my back upon passing out.” The prince chuckled, pressing his fingers to his lower stomach as a cramp began to kink his insides. This foreign feeling of being filled only brought back clouds of a memory he chose to never acknowledge.

But he shook it off as another yawn stole his breath. Arthur let his eyes flutter shut. Sleep called to him as he pressed as close to Alfred as possible, curling up and finding a bit of added relief to the pressure.

“I need-” a yawn cut him off again and Arthur simply growled before nuzzling into Alfred’s arm. “I need sleep. I can’t even think to move I’m so damned tired.” Even speaking was beginning to become a vapid drain of energy.

It wasn’t but a moment later that darkness bore him away before he could think to warn Alfred.

Alfred smiled as he listened to the exhaustion steal his mate away from him. He understood completely, and the fact that Arthur had gone on for so long, fighting both raiders and his own heat was extremely impressive. He couldn't help but wonder if Arthur had some plainsmen blood in him for being so determined and fierce.

With his own contented sigh, Alfred relented to resting his head down in the soft moss. He wouldn't fall asleep as his instincts would keep him mindful of threats while they were both in such a vulnerable position. Though he did manage to let himself drift in and out of consciousness. It was enough to pass the time before he felt himself finally soften and he was able to free his length from Arthur. Alfred was surprised Arthur didn't stir from the loss of pressure, but was thankful all the same as he quickly replaced his own garments and weapons. He took up the raptor eggs and Arthur's dagger into a sack he had carried them in and slung them over his shoulder. Once set, he located Arthur's clothing, but not wanting to disturb him, only rested the clothing neatly on his lover's stomach before lifting the Omega into his arms.

Rest well now, my love. You deserve this respite.

END SCENE


	7. Scene 7

Alfred found his way back to Arthur's home easily enough. It had been late, so there had been no fear of prying eyes on them as they moved through the village. Though, one set of eyes did startle him upon entering the tree home.

"Wraith." Alfred felt his muscles tense as he held Arthur in his arms. He knew the ostard would be able to sense her chick had been mated with and was still hurt from his wounds from the fierce battle. How he handled this now depended on whether he wanted to wake up alive the next morning.

A deep growl emanated from Wraith’s throat as she rose from her own little nest. The ostard prowled forward, nostrils flared as she scented Alfred on her beloved chick. Seeing him curled in Alfred’s arms had her on edge as she slunk forward. Her long, powerful neck extended so she could gently lick the Omega’s hair before shoving her bared teeth in Alfred’s face. Lips curled back, she thumped her tail on Arthur’s bed, motioning for Alfred to lay her chick down before she took a bite out of the Alpha’s throat.

To say the motherly ostard was not pleased was an understatement. She’d always been there for her chick, and having been unable to be observant for threats at his mating had her on edge. Who knows what the strange-smelling Alpha had done without her watchful eyes upon him. If Arthur woke up upset, Alfred wouldn’t be able to run fast enough from her fangs.

Alfred drew back slightly as Wraith came mere inches from his face. He didn't want to come off as afraid, but he wanted to show her he respected her. Noting the gesture with her tail, he nodded his head and slowly walked over to their nest. Being careful not to disturb Arthur, he rested the Omega onto his side, placed his clothing away, and draped a pelt over his lover's nude form.

Turning back to the ostard, Alfred bowed his head to the beast before speaking,

"I know you are well aware your chick has found his mate, and bonded accordingly, but I assure you, I did not harm your charge." He lifted his gaze back up to the ice blue creature before him. "In being his chosen mate, I will hold the utmost respect for him as an Omega, and will protect him with my life, as you have done, most noble, Wraith." He then looked to the sack at his side and then back to the ostard curiously.

"If you approve of me as a worthy mate for your charge, then I ask but a favor of you," he then reached in gently, pulled the three eggs from the sack and held them out for her to inspect. "Would you mind caring for these? They are precious, and certainly not food," he made sure to add, unsure of whether Wraith was similar to a much smaller bipedal lizard on the plains that consumed eggs. The last thing he needed was to lose the most valuable thing he could have brought back from his five day trip in the plains that almost cost him Arthur completely.

Wraith watched him with her blue eyes narrowed. She tipped her head approvingly at the peaceable, humble acknowledgement of her care towards Arthur. At least strange-smelling one was learning quickly.

The odd scent that lingered on her chick was odd, but she would learn to accept it. For all the pain Arthur had been through, she was glad he’d found someone to love and respect her fierce adoptive child as he deserved. The intelligent ostard had been ready to mourn her chick’s misery all of his life if she had to, but this had been a welcomed turn of events.

As her gaze descended upon the eggs, she loosed a soft trill. Wraith was a misfortune at birth, never able to have her own full nest besides the overly large chick currently sleeping comfortably.

Wraith took one of the eggs in her mouth gingerly while her tail coiled around the others. She padded to her nest, neatly arranging them before dragging a pelt over top them. She nuzzled the blanket wistfully, a pleased trill escaping her.

Alfred was pleased with Wraith's response to the eggs. Hatching raptor eggs wasn't a difficult chore, though the hatchlings themselves could be a handful. They wouldn't grow out of control though until a few months in which they would need to be specially tamed and bonded with a hunter. Otherwise, their crude instincts would take over, and they would be like mindless beasts. Only with the taming ritual did their true intelligence break past natural survival instincts.

Reluctant to leave her new babies, she quickly padded over to Alfred. Rearing her head up, she rattled a tiny satchel and little clamped shell around her neck. It was tied with soft silk and had a note attached to it. Written in neat scrawl of the common tongue was a message from Kiku, obviously addressed to Alfred.

“Here is a salve for our dear prince. If you would, kindly rub this on his bruises when it begins to pain him. Also, as I am sure you are one to follow your people’s traditions, here is another herb for our prince. Have him chew the leaves for a few minutes. It will take the pain away from him and induce a more relaxed state for easier mating. I still advise proper judgement after such turmoil, but I understand necessity is necessity.

May the gods bless you and our prince with the happiness of being bonded.

-Kiku”

"Thank you, Waith." He smiled to the ostard after reading the note and gently untying the small bundle. "I'll see to this in the morning. I do not wish to disturb Arthur in his sleep. I wish you good night, then." He smiled, feeling Wraith had given her approval of him.

He then turned back to the curled up ball of his lover amidst the soft furs and pelts. Being careful, he gently took up his place in the nest and curled up protectively around Arthur. A true feeling of blissful happiness came over him as it all became more and more real to him. This place was his home now. This was their nest, and Arthur was his mate for life.

The comforting thoughts quickly began to ease his mind and body of stress, and it wasn't long before he joined Arthur along the pleasant waves of sleep.

***

The warm stir of the Omega’s body woke Arthur from his sleep. He couldn’t honestly say a few hours of sleep had ever felt so restful before. It was incredible, really. Being so exhausted as he was, it was truly invigorating to awaken to vitality again.

And with that physical energy came a sexual one as well. Arthur found himself falling to a  
hazy state again subconsciously, and curled up closer to Alfred. He sought the older’s warmth and affections, ghosting his hands along Alfred’s bare sides.

The idea of actually looking forward to his heat seemed baffling, but if being bred brought him such pleasant sleep, Arthur might actually change his mind. If only the ache of his bruises would leave him, he’d have a perfect start to the morning.

At the gentle touch and stir next to him, Alfred's sleep heavy eyes slowly opened to alight on his mate curled contentedly against him. A comfortable smile creased his lips as he nuzzled into Arthur's hair, taking in his scent and already picking up the increasing arousal pheromones due to his heat.

"Emm, good morning, my prince. I hope you slept well?" He inquired as he brought his hand up to run down Arthur's slim waist to the jet of bone at his hip. There he paused, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb beneath it. He hoped last night’s mating session had not hurt the Omega too much in his already injured state. Such a release during an Omega's heat should bring the ultimate relaxation and relief from the need and pressure, at least for a time.

“I can’t say I’ve ever slept so well before,” Arthur replied honestly. Despite the many discomforts of last night, he knew he’d enjoyed it. Pain had dimmed him, but he had loved the feel of Alfred’s cock stroking his slick insides, and his kiss along his shoulders.

Just the thought of those things had him shivering. His heat was still rampant, and the urge for more came over him like a rough tide. But he didn’t want to appear too needy before his new mate, and so, contained it a bit. Only a faint moan escaped him at the feel of his hips being paid attention to.

“I can’t tell if you relax me or arouse me,” he teased, a slight smile on his lips. This was bliss. This was what he’d been craving too long. And with that, Arthur shifted slightly, hoping to press against Alfred’s throat to catch a deep inhale of his scent. Only he twitched his leg and grimaced at the stiff pain. His bruises were a bit more extensive than he thought, apparently.

"Emm, I hope it's both." Alfred growled out, his own need stirring with the heightened arousal scent beginning to permeate the air. Arthur stiffened slightly against him though, and he only smiled at the coyness Arthur was now displaying. He could have every need of his met now, yet he was going to be modest in actually wanting it.

"Heh, don't try to hide your need, my prince. For one, I can tell by the slightest change to your scent. And second," he moved his hand down over the smooth curve of Arthur's ass before dipping his fingers against the Omega's loosened hole, finding the evidence of wet slick already leaking in preparation to be mounted again. "I am here to take care of all of your needs. You have bonded with a plains Alpha, where Omegas are respected and revered. It is the way it should always be, and you will receive every aspect of that." He placed a kiss to Arthur's forehead before reaching for the small satchel and shell of ointment.

“Apologies, I wasn’t sure if it would be off putting after only a short time." Arthur’d been desperate for Alfred not so long ago, but after finally having it, and still wanting more, a twinge of dignity stirred up his blood. His heat put him in such an awkward state, twisting emotions, hypersensitizing his body, clouding his judgement. Being locked away every cycle seemed to actually make sense.

Alfred smiled before he continued.

"But first, Kiku gave me some instructions." He took the shell of salve and dipped his fingers into it, coating them with the cool cream colored substance. Then with his free hand, he pulled out the herbs from the pouch and offered them to Arthur. "These he said to chew," he said, unsure what they did as they had no such herbs out on the plains.

"I'll see to your legs." He then kneeled up to get better reach at the Omega's long legs before gently pressing his fingers to the worst of the bruises along his thighs and slowly began to work in the ointment.

While he was rather unsure of his behavior now that he had finally achieved what he needed, Arthur decided he liked this a lot better than an empty room though. Alfred was warm and full of fantastic promises Arthur still could only fathom in the faerie tales of his childhood. Feeling assured again, Arthur smiled before kissing his mate’s collar. He could relax, and did just that as the leaves of a delicate herb were offered to him. Without question - having chewed it many times before to help ease his muscles after a long day of marksmanship practice or border patrols among the shadows of leaves - thoughtfully chewed the herb. The soft spores on its undersides released pleasant tasting juices in his mouth that brought him a familiar comfort.

Alfred’s hands on his thighs, coupled with the calm of his own body had the Omega sighing. Nuzzling into the many blankets, he stretched out, parting his legs a bit to allow Alfred to work at the sensitive areas easier. Arthur felt heat warm his belly, and the abundance of sticky moisture had the younger shivering faintly.

“For someone of such descent, your hands are incredibly, surprisingly gentle.” Arthur glanced up at Alfred, smiling contentedly. “I like that you show me affection before lust. I begrudged that self control for a while, but I’m learning to love it in the wake of us.”

Alfred smiled as he listened to Arthur's soft hums of pleasure as he worked the ointment into his skin. Though at the comment of where Alfred had come from, the hunter chuckled, the sound shocking himself from having gone so long without.

"You've known me for how long now, yet you still believe me to be some barbarian?"

The Omega felt a faint blush creep on his cheeks, as he carefully shifted to be comfortable on his stomach. He needed the salve on his back as well, but just as importantly, he was seeking to quell his heat again so he could properly converse intelligently with his mate. Hopefully Alfred would accept having Arthur on his stomach for sex. It wasn’t entirely frowned upon, but Arthur knew enough from floating gossip that Omegas were expected to bow at their Alpha's discretion. The emerald-eyed prince wasn’t sure how the plainsfolk prefered mating, but he knew Alfred would guide him whatever way he needed.

Alfred adjusted to allow Arthur to lay on his stomach; the hunter between the Omega's spread legs. This new position only increased Arthur's potent heat scent, while his slick trickled out of his entrance to wet the pelts beneath him. Alfred shuddered at the sight and smell as his own cock stiffened.

"Emm, it feels easier to control myself now that we're bonded. Perhaps my body knows you’re mine and there is not that desperate need to claim an unmated Omega." He pondered as he brought his hands up to squeeze and part Arthur's ass to expose his wet entrance. The moment he did, the muscles, once contracted, quickly loosened - slick trickling out in the process - in expectation to be mounted.

“Uhhn,” Arthur whined, finding he could rub his cock a bit against the pelts with this new position.

“Alfred~” he whined needily. His high cheekbones flushed as he realized just how horny and desperate that had sounded. But Alfred had said not to bother with modesty. Maybe he liked a little vocalization? Either way, Arthur was certainly craving his new mate again under the spell of arousal rather than pent up need and dizzying pain.

Alfred had to bite his lip as he shook his head clear and instead pulled his hands away to lather them with the salve again. Leaning forward he then pressed his palms to Arthur's lower back and began to massage the cool ointment into his pale skin. He slowly leaned forward more, working his way up the Omega's back - while simultaneously admiring the intricate tree like tattoo - when another sudden mewl of the Alpha's name made him moan and shudder above Arthur.

"Uhn, gods," Alfred winced as he lost his control for a moment and quickly undid his loincloth to pull out his already engorged cock. Beads of sweat broke out across his forehead as he breathed heavily, his hand quickly guiding the head of his cock to Arthur's entrance. The initial press against the loosening muscles brought his focus back quickly though, and he groaned as he denied his instincts for a few more minutes.

"Do you need me, Arthur?" he questioned, concerned that the Omega was still in too much pain, but knowing from the arousal scent in the air that Arthur most certainly needed a release.

Feeling Alfred hold back let the Omega loose the breath he hadn’t meant to hold. This all still made him subconsciously very nervous. He didn’t mean to seem quite so scared and unsure, especially when he knew Alfred wouldn’t force him or hurt the prince.

Still, that old fear, the dangerous archetype of abusive and dominating Alphas, was ingrained in him. Where most foresters knew their place, understood their inferiority in the eyes of those around them, Kiku had raised Arthur to keep his head high. Submitting felt like defeat.

But was it really? With Alfred, was allowing them this actually losing anything? This would be the man he spent the rest of his life with. Alfred was bonded to him, imprinted in the very fabric of his nature and mind.

A soft smile teased his lips as he decided. On a breathy moan he said:

“I need you, beloved. Just move slow for me? No one knows when the Mountain Tribe riders will return. My exhaustion and battered body still plague me. And I can’t be confined here while my tribe fights. At the very least, cutting me down will make it that much more difficult for them. I only need the strength and ease to rise to my feet.”

Alfred breathed a shaky sigh as he leaned down over Arthur, bringing his lips to the Omega's ear.

"I will do whatever you desire, my prince." He kissed the shell of Arthur's ear, as he reached between them for his cock. He gently brushed the head up and down to cover it in Arthur's slick before he slowly eased against the loose muscle. It was only during an Omega's heat that entree was as easy as it was. Arthur's body was responding to the need to be bred. Once the heat passed, it would require stretching and lubrication. Generally though, during an Omega's heat, a bonded pair would be together so frequently, that the time apart between cycles was a relief. Even though Arthur asked him to go slow - and Alfred gladly obliged - but he knew he wouldn't hurt Arthur any longer.

"Do not worry. You will be out on the battlefield with your tribesmen again. Though, this time, I will fight beside you." He growled in excitement, missing the thrill of the hunt while beside his brother and fellow hunters.

Alfred moaned as he slid his cock slowly into Arthur. The muscles naturally relaxed to accommodate him as he sheathed himself entirely. He shuddered as Arthur's walls pressed in on him, but he kept himself from moving to allow Arthur to get use to being filled again.

"I-I hope that wasn't too fast. While in your heat, your body is ready and asking to be bred by an Alpha. You shouldn't have to worry about any pain." He tried to explain around the overwhelming sensation of being so deeply connected to his mate. He then slowly withdrew himself half way before pressing back in again, needing to start up a slow rhythm to appease his desire. Now that he was a bit more focused though, he worked at aiming for Arthur's prostate with each thrust. His mate should cum from penetration alone while in his heat. In most cases more than once if necessary depending on the Omega.

Breathing heavily as he braced himself on his arms above Arthur's back, he leaned down to press a soft kiss to the Omega's shoulder.

"Remember, do not hold back, I want to hear your beautiful voice as I relieve you. Tell me anything you want from me," he instructed before flicking his tongue out to a spot at the crook of Arthur's neck and shoulder before latching his lips there and sucking, needing to further mark his mate.

“You’re fine, Alfred,” Arthur assured, moaning at the feel of Alfred’s engorged length easily pressing into him. It surprised him how his body accommodated Alfred, yet he still felt full. “That isn’t the pain I worry of.”

Arthur rolled his shoulders, painfully emphasising the immense bruising. A harsh wince escaped him as he eased back into the pelts. Alfred’s slow pace worked wonderfully to ease him into the act. But Arthur was here to relieve them both. There would be plenty of time to intimately chatter and discover. Now though, Arthur simply needed the relief and comfort of his mate.

“Uhnn, Alfred,” he breathed out on a hot breath. His own hips bucked a bit under the older’s weight, rubbing his burgeoning erection heatedly. “You may move a bit quicker. Just keep- gah, fuck, that spot! Ughh, that feels, unf, wonderful.”

Alfred grinned as he lifted himself up a bit, eyeing his work admiringly, though biting his lip at the further bruising he hadn't noticed on his lover's shoulders. Anger wormed its way into his gut at the severity of the injuries Arthur had sustained in battle. All mainly due to his lack of being at his mate's side to assist and further try to protect Arthur.

"At the next battle, I can assure you you won't be feeling any more pain. Remain in your trees with your arrows, if any of the Mountain Tribe try to scale one, Quetzal and I will make an end to them." He growled as he began to pick up his pace, the thought of battle sending his pulse higher and his muscles coiling throughout his body. He paid focus to the spot Arthur had moaned about, and worked his cock more fiercely against it. He hated seeing Arthur in pain, and with a relief from the pressure in his system, it would also help relax the sore and bruised muscles in his body.

"Uhn, Arthur, let yourself go. It'll ease all the pain in your body at once," he huffed out as his body shuddered with his own burgeoning release.

Arthur gave a sharp cry when Alfred’s impressive cock would graze his most sensitive spots. The ecstasy building up in his nerves, coiling them with pleasure, had the younger a mewling mess beneath his Alpha.

The herb he’d chewed and swallowed had lent him relief from his pain and allowed his muscles to limber. And at Alfred’s advice, he simply blew out a ragged sigh and coaxed himself into only feeling. The heated breath above him, Alfred’s cock thrusting and burying inside him, the wetness and the slap of skin against skin all intensified. The Omega loosed a heated moan, his eyes rolling back as the pleasure swept him up.

“Alfred~ Uhnnn, feels amazing,” he managed, bucking his hips back against Alfred’s hot, swollen cock, desperate for more and his own release.

Alfred breathed heavily as he kept up his pace. The combined smells and sounds of their joining only intensifying his pleasure. The thought of how loud they must have been had him grinning mischievously, knowing their mating would be most assuredly well known amongst the other foresters.

Good. I want them all to know their prince has bonded with the savage plainsman they all loath. I'm not going anywhere, and I'll make sure they learn the proper way to take care of Omegas.

As Arthur mewled beneath him, beginning to buck his hips back to drive Alfred deeper with each thrust, Alfred moaned in response.

"Uhn, good, that's how it should be." He growled, pleased that Arthur was feeling the pleasure and soon release only an Alpha could truly bring to an Omega.

"Now, cum for me, my prince." He grunted as he altered his pace to slow, driving thrusts for that sensitive bundle of nerves to send Arthur over the edge.

When Alfred slowed, Arthur felt a whine bubble up in his throat. But it quickly altered into a muffled moan as he buried into the pelts. Alfred’s cock head pressed into that ever-so-sensitive spot, sending powerful shocks of pleasure all through the Prince’s system.

His body spasmed as release shivered through him and his balls tightened. Panting harshly, Arthur loosed a final cry of his mate’s name before spilling himself. The Omega bucked and thrashed as ribbons of hot cum stained the pelts below. He was quick to tire and limply melded into the furs though. He squeezed Alfred’s cock with his wet walls, wanting to bring Alfred into ecstasy as well. The emerald-eyed Omega spread his legs wider, giving Alfred a better vantage to bury his cock inside Arthur as deep as his length would penetrate as well.

“Seal us, beloved. I need to feel you happily nestled inside again,” he managed on shallow breaths.

Seeing Arthur writhe in pleasure as his orgasm shot through his system had Alfred moaning and quickly following in turn. His eyes rolled as his back arched, thrusting his hips down and feeling his knot quickly taking inside his mate.

"Ugh, Arthur!" Alfred grunted as he held himself still until he felt himself locked tightly inside Arthur and his own release slowly seeped from his cock.

"Ugh, you feel amazing. Are you alright, Arthur?" He sighed out, his breathing slowly coming back under control as his arms began to give way under his weight. Afraid he might collapse from exhaustion, he slowly eased his weight down onto Arthur. Being above and settled on Arthur relaxed his need to protect his mate, so he was able to let out a contented sigh and nuzzle into the soft hairs at the back of Arthur's neck.

"If I'm too heavy I will gladly adjust to make you comfortable."

Arthur’s fingers had knotted in the pelts as Alfred’s cock swelled inside of him. The knot stretched his walls to the point of painful, but the prince quickly grew tolerant of it. He relaxed himself again when Alfred settled across his back. Despite the added weight, the Omega found he liked the position. Alfred’s toned body followed the curve of his spine, and left the Omega with the ability to adjust his legs to better compensate for the engorged cock pressed and locked inside him.

Arthur was quiet a few moments, regaining his breath and easing into the feeling, knowing he was going to have to endure for a good length of time.

After he’d eased himself, the Omega tipped his shoulders to turn his head. A hand came up to curl behind Alfred’s head and bring their lips together. Arthur was brief, not altogether an expert on kissing, but loving all the same, before he settled again.

The kiss was sweet. Just a relaxed motion to voice Arthur's love of the hunter, but it sent Alfred's heart pounding. The thought of such a brief kiss causing such a reaction surprised Alfred. He couldn't recall having felt such a surge of emotion with his last mate. Whatever the reason, though, he was thrilled by the development. He had always felt there was something unique about Arthur that went beyond their basic instincts. Perhaps this was a truer love than what he had felt for his previous mate.

“I’m fine,” Arthur finally assured, but his eyes shifted to the salve shell beside his head. “But if it won’t hurt you to sit up a bit, would you rub some of that into my upper back? My shoulder blades are still hurting me rather badly.”

Alfred nodded his understanding as he reached for the salve, while his thoughts worked to come up with a topic to talk about. 

"I'm rather looking forward to setting my eyes on these Mountain Tribesmen." Covering his fingers with the ointment, he then returned to gently massage the oily substance into the Omega's shoulders and upper back. "To have gotten close enough to a skilled marksman like yourself, they must be quite fierce. Or exceptionally stupid." He smiled as he leaned down to press soft kisses to Arthur's shoulder. "With that dagger I gave you, perhaps we could practice a little close quarters combat." He snickered, leaning in to Arthur's ear to nip lightly.

Arthur sighed contentedly as the ointment was rubbed into his back. The warmth it generated in his muscles allowed him to relax entirely. The lingering feel of his mate’s lips certainly helped as well. He liked that simple, sweet feeling. How unburdened it was with lust or worry, no expectations, no deeper connotation beyond a love he felt for the kind man above him.

The Omega purred as his ear was nipped, smiling at this light play. He tried to hide his giddy grin in the folds of the pelts, and spoke with a muffled voice,

“They’re quite fierce, but they’re arrogant. They underestimate me for my size. But obviously it means nothing in the wake of my arrows felling them and their wolves. They like to charge, thinking they will strike fear in me, but they only add to the damage of my arrows when they do.” Despite the casual air, Arthur was quite proud of his skills. Omega or not, there were few in the tribe that could honestly claim being able to best the young prince.

"Heh, they should take a lesson from the plains. The biggest threats are the small ones that can hide beneath the tall grass. One should never underestimate size." He growled playfully before rolling his hips a bit to emphasize a different size. "Size is very important." Alfred chuckled some before nipping at Arthur's neck.

Arthur gasped, blinking in surprise as Alfred rolled his hips, sparking a spike of pleasure through Arthur’s spine. He grinned wickedly, wholeheartedly agreeing that size was certainly a vital factor.

Arthur turned his head to look at Alfred sidelong. A smile lit his lips as he vaguely nodded.

“I can’t say I’m familiar with fighting with knives. I suppose the closest I’ve come is skinning a kill. But your ilk seem proficient in them if the stories hold true,” he said, half musing aloud..

"Emm, knives and spears are important," he began to explain, thinking back to his life on the plains and the almost daily hunts he would join. "You need a strong, thick, dagger to pierce through the giant lizards’ thick hides. You must also be swift in dealing death blows, as you can be thrown quickly. It is quite exhilarating." He sighed, remembering the fun it would be, coming up on a massive sauropod, having Quetzal leap and dig his claws into the beast's hide while Alfred sprung from the raptor's back. He would then need to get to the juncture of the massive lizard's neck and body, and plunge the razor sharp dagger into the vertebrae beneath. It would paralyze the beast and send it crashing to the ground, while another hunter would take to the head and slice its neck to spill its blood.

Arthur listened to the explanation of a hunt with quiet curiosity. The Forest Tribe hunted from the shadows: laying traps, tracking prey, waiting for animals to be lured close by bait. It was nothing like the exhilaration of climbing a massive lizard, nor was it quite as dangerous.

“Speaking of stories, you’re so unlike the picture of savagery I’ve always known. What happened to make you so different? You said you left behind much, but I can only imagine the upsets that befall the plainsmen.”

The good memories of the hunt didn't last long though before Arthur's comment pulled Alfred from them quickly. Immediately his vision was slathered in the blood of his tribesmen.

Alfred sighed, having lost his earlier playfulness as he tried to focus solely on massaging Arthur's shoulders. He went silent for a few minutes, trying to ponder how to voice the truth of what he left. None of it would be good, but Arthur deserved to know.

"Your stories paint us as savages for a reason," he began, his tone sad, "there is much blood in our culture that no plainsman should be proud of." A heaved sigh. "What I left behind was a war. A war that occurs at random intervals depending on the different tribes. They are fought for a number of reasons: hunting in another tribe's territory, hunting for sport, rivalries in general. Regardless, the end result has always been the complete obliteration of the tribes. It feels like it is unavoidable. The Shamans point that it is the gods that deem a fresh slate is in order, for there is never a winner, only death." If he hadn't been still connected to Arthur, he would have had to walk away at that point. He was ashamed of his heritage with the wars. He had never seen one in his lifetime until only recently. He had hoped they were only stories, but he couldn't have been farther from the truth.

"Each tribe has deserters who eventually return to their homelands to begin a new." He blew out a sigh, wincing at the thought of his own role in the war. "I was one of those deserters."

Alfred’s talk of war saddened the Omega. He watched Alfred sidelong, bright emerald eyes aglimmer with sorrow. The mournful, despondent way that Alfred spoke cut Arthur’s heart worse than any knife or arrow. He didn’t like this hurting Alfred. The big plainsman was supposed to be strong and bold, not humbled and sorrowful.

Had they not been connected, Arthur would have moved up to kiss away that sadness in his voice. As it stood though, Arthur could only reach back to grasp one of Alfred’s hands. Bringing it back beside his head, Arthur entwined their fingers, squeezing his Alpha’s.

Finding in himself words of comfort, Arthur spoke with a quiet, but meaningful tone,

“You are incredibly courageous and wise to walk away from such fighting. Most weak of will would be swept up in the violence, unable to stave off their grisly instincts. I can’t imagine the pain of leaving your brethren behind, but to die a brutal death in the wake of senseless bloodshed is no way for a man as kind as you to die.”

Arthur never broke his gaze away from Alfred even though his heart twisted upon knowing Alfred was meant to return. It was hard to accept, thinking Alfred might leave him at any time. The Omega swallowed hard as he fought down the break in his voice as he tried to subtly inquire when he might expect to be alone again.

“These wars, are they frequent? Or do they span generations?”

Alfred blew out a sigh.

"I am not proud of having run, but I argued with my father that this fighting was meaningless. The plains tribes have many honorable traits, as I hope you've picked up from me. But I am no one special amidst my tribe. My brother-" Alfred suddenly stopped, biting his lip at the thought of having lost his brother to the war. He had begged his brother to come with him, but he had refused, swearing he would try to talk their father out of it, but the fighting started anyway. Finding his voice again, he cleared his throat and continued.

"My brother was soft spoken and kind. You would never think he was one of our top hunters of our tribe, but he often bested me during our hunts. But he was sucked into the fighting as well." He sighed as he shook his head, "but I intend to change that when I return as Chieftain." Determination set in his voice now, before he found himself softening again upon realizing Arthur was far from any plainsman.

"Don't worry, my prince, I don't intend on leaving anytime soon." He nuzzled into the back of Arthur's neck, a smile gracing his lips now. "I swore to assist in fighting the Forest Tribe's enemies, and I will keep to that oath."

Arthur would have run at this point. He would have hid the pain threatening to spill over tears of regret. But he couldn’t. He had to put on a brave, understanding facade for Alfred. But he knew it would crumble if he had to speak it, if he had to lie.

The prince should have known better. It had all been too good to be true. Some dashing plains prince sweeping him out of harm's way, courting and bonding with him. It was a faerie tale. Alfred was a faerie tale, and Arthur had been the fool to believe everything would be okay. While he might not be leaving today, he would eventually vanish.

“I see,” he murmured, letting his eyes slip shut. For now though, he wouldn’t think of it. Maybe they would never defeat Mountain Tribe and Alfred would never break his promise. Maybe either of them would be felled in battle. Either way, Arthur thought it better than losing the only mate he would ever know because the plainsmen chose to slaughter themselves.

But something caught his attention, something that chilled him to the core. His eyes shot open as the deadly howl of a wolf pierced the air. And Arthur knew fear all over again.

END SCENE


	8. Scene 8

The spray of hot blood across his chest flooded his mind with memories of hunts on the plains. But then he had been scaling massive lizards. This time, he was looking into the wide, fearful eyes of a mountain tribesman as Alfred's dagger pierced the man's skull.

He was only on the man for a second before Quetzal was beside him, allowing him to grab on and swing back up into the raptor's harness. He looked back briefly to see the lifeless body flop off the back of the massive gray wolf as the beast ran off into the trees. Alfred smirked as he focused forward once again, his eyes alighting on another heavily furred and armored enemy attempting to scale a tree. He knew above him, the foresters were firing down arrows at the approaching raiders, but one forester in particular had kept Alfred in the vicinity.

With an adjustment of pressure with his legs, he sent Quetzal barreling forward to the tree being scaled. The tribesman's wolf stood waiting at the base, snapping and snarling as they neared. Quetzal let out a bellowing roar at the wolf just as it lunged for the raptor. Alfred didn't have time to see the outcome, but from the momentum they had been running at, Alfred easily sprang from his squatted position, sending him forward to grasp ahold high up on the trunk of the tree. He was but a foot away from the mountain tribesman, and with the heavy mass weighing down the struggling man, Alfred reached up and with a firm tug tore the man from the trunk. With a startled scream, the man crashed back to the ground with Alfred quickly following behind to once again dig his rex tooth dagger into the man's skull.

Getting back to his feet, Alfred surveyed the area to find Quetzal, having taken out the wolf that had charged him, to having moved to unseat another mountain tribesman. Alfred smirked, as Quetzal did not need his hunter's guidance to continue to fight. No plains raptor would waste time when there were enemies around. Once they were clued in on the scent of their enemies, nothing would stop them, nor would they stray too far from their hunter's side.

Once Quetzal finished the rider, he turned and knew exactly where his hunter was. The massive raptor let out another roar in triumph as he came up to Alfred, allowing the hunter to swing back up into the harness before giving the blood soaked lizard a firm pat of approval. Quetzal shook his thick neck, and thumped his foot into the bloody soil with excitement, while Alfred looked out across the blood soaked battlefield

After what felt like a few hours had gone by, the forest seemed to have finally quieted. The remaining howls were distant and most were now retreating. They had successfully driven them back, and Alfred now had gotten a full taste of what the forest tribes were facing. However, his mind couldn't ponder the thought in such a moment of victory, so instead he shot his arms up in the air and gave a whoop of success. Quetzal, excited by his hunter's enthusiasm, reared back high on his back legs and let out a long, roaring cry into the trees. They had made it through this raid, but there would certainly be more to come. The Forest Tribes would need his raptors to take the fight up the mountains, otherwise, the mountain tribes would never stop.

With a sigh, he rubbed his arm across his forehead before he looked back up into the trees for his mate. The heavy scent of blood clung to him, so picking up Arthur's scent was not easy. He knew Arthur would not have gone far from the surrounding trees in which Alfred had guarded. No mountain tribesmen had been successful in scaling the tall trunks, so he knew his mate was safe, but he wouldn't be completely satisfied until he was holding Arthur in his arms.

***

Arthur fired a final arrow at the back of a retreating wolf. The massive beast yelped, crashing to the ground as the remarkable shot pierced the vertebrae of its spine. From the trees, a flock of ostards lept down to finish it, teeth and claws shredding it to death.

The prince shouldered his bow, pleased with the final kill. He glanced down from the slender branch he balanced upon. It wasn’t hard to spot the massive raptor, or the bold plainsman on his back. Arthur smirked, as he lept to a thicker branch below before leaping onto Quetz’s back. He landed with a light thump, crouched before he drew up to full height. 

He was grateful for the medication Kiku had left him. His bruised legs were limber and without the stiff pain he expected. Without the herbs and salve he doubted he would have been anywhere near his usual agility.

Balancing on the raptor’s spine was easy as he stepped up behind his mate. Leaning along the curve of Alfred’s spine and draping his arms over the Alpha’s shoulders, he pressed a soft kiss to his mate’s cheek.

“Miss me, beloved?” he wondered, warm breath ghosting against Alfred’s ear. Chuckling, Arthur leaned against his mate despite the faint ache in his shoulders. The salve had helped, and uncoiling the tension his heat brought on with Alfred had eased him as well, but it was not a cure all. He’d need plenty of rest before he was in top shape again.

Just as Arthur nuzzled his cheek affectionately, the sharp whistle of a warning echoed through the leaves. Arthur bolted upright, his hands gripped tightly to Alfred’s shoulders. Tipping back his head, the prince answered with a whistling howl - quite distinct from that of their enemy’s wolves.

The same warning whistle answered him, and the Omega lowered himself to Alfred’s level again.

“Something is amiss,” he warned, knowing Alfred wouldn’t be able to discern the whistles and howls the Moon Tribe used to communicate across the forest and with their ostards.

Calling for Wraith, he ordered the ice-blue lizard to stay beside Quetz as he directed Alfred to head towards the river.

“I haven’t a damned clue what this is about, but it can’t be good.”

Wraith bound ahead as they came into view of the river. The ostard barreled into a tight circle of her fellow lizards, trilling for information. The others raised a chorus of clicks and trills to answer her, to which Arthur smirked.

“They’re gossipy creatures,” he said, chin rested on Alfred’s shoulder. But he was quickly at attention as he peered over Quetz’s head as the circle of ostards gave way to his tribesmen surrounding something. Arrows were notched at a figure being held to the ground by a pair of bloodied Alphas.

“What’s going on here?” Arthur bellowed, catching the attention of the focused circle. The Alphas looked up at him before glancing to their charge.

“Prince Arthur, Mountain Tribe left behind one of their own. The bastard refuses to speak!”

“Let’s just slit his throat and be done with it!” the other snarled.

Arthur ignored them, narrowing his eyes. The man they held down looked hardly anything like a mountaineer. He had pale hair and a body too bronzed and narrow. In fact, he had much more of Alfred’s characteristics then he did of mountain or forest.

“Show your face,” Arthur ordered.

The stranger straightened up, cocking a brow as he did. A long scar gashed across his nose, but fresh blood trickled from cuts along his cheek where an ostard’s tail had swiped him.

The man smirked as his violet eyes alighted on Alfred’s tall raptor. Meeting the Alpha’s blue gaze, he spoke in a tongue Arthur didn’t understand.

“Greetings, comrade. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen one of my own.”

Arthur's nervousness had set the hunter on edge as they made their way to the river. The shrill whistles being called through the forest were unfamiliar to Alfred, and he wasn't too thrilled about walking in on the unknown. However, when they came into the clearing, and the forester Alphas separated, Alfred thought he would have fallen off Quetzal's back at the unexpected appearance of the man before them. Hearing the familiar tongue of his people, he knew for sure the man was of the plains.

"And greetings to you, plains brother." He started in his own tongue, looking over the man to try and guess the man's history. "You are not of the recent blood war. How did you find yourself amidst the mountain tribes?" His entire system felt like it had gone into shock by this outcome, any thought to those still around him had been forgotten.

“No. I have long been away from my home in the Western Plains.” The stranger looked Alfred up and down, gauging rather than asking of his origins and status. He crinkled his scarred nose as Alfred’s scent mixed too much with that of the Omega behind him.

“I was enslaved by the Mountain Tribe long ago. My story is unimportant though, my prince,” the stranger said, nodding to the ring tattoos encircling Alfred’s neck. “But my name is Ivan, and as I said I hail from the Western Plains.”

Alfred’s eyes widened. Enslaved. He must have been alone. Perhaps a deserter of the last blood war?

Ivan rolled his broad shoulders, his lip curling back as the ostards surrounding him hissed.

“You seem familiar with the cowardly tricksters,” Ivan commented, unamused at his predicament. “If it pleases you, my prince, have the weaklings release me. I have no quarrel with them, only with my slavers.”

Arthur snarled, not pleased with the tone of voice of their prisoner. He hadn’t a clue what he was saying, nor what Alfred was. It annoyed him, and his attempts to jar Alfred’s attention seemed futile.

Finally, Ivan seemed to notice and chuckled.

“Your trickster grows annoyed, my prince,” he interjected. “Though it confuses me as to why you are riddled with his scent. Surely a fellow man of the plains would not succomb to the wiles of such fragile creatures.”

As Alfred scrutinized this information, he took a moment to decide whether the man was trustworthy or not. The use of the forester's derogatory term by the plainsman worried Alfred slightly, but if he was out for his slavers’ blood, Alfred's new tribe would be safe. Plainsmen did not go against their word.

"They will release you, so long as you recognize them as the foresters they are. If you see me as your prince, you will strike those derogatory terms from your speech." He found himself returning to his own regality in front of his fellow tribesman. His head was held high as he looked down his nose at the man. It was only when needing to make his demands known that royals of the plains acted in such a way. Otherwise, they treated each other as equals.

"As to my scent, I have in fact taken the Royal Prince Arthur of Moon Tribe as my mate. I am Alfred, both Prince of the Southern Plains Tribe, and brethren to the Forest Moon Tribe. I ask that you respect me and my mate, regardless of his heritage. If you do, I will reward you with a new plains raptor, for our objectives are the same."

He then turned, angling his head back to place a lingering kiss to Arthur's neck as a possessive display before the plainsman - his hand running up Arthur's thigh in turn. It was common to display openly who was mated to who, even though their scents made it obvious enough. Alfred didn't fear the hunter with Arthur - due to him being a forester - but it was just a common motion done amidst the plains.

Breaking away, he looked into Arthur's eyes to finally address the prince in the common tongue.

"My apologies, my prince. He is of the Western Plains Tribe. A commoner, but also a deserter like myself. He was captured and enslaved by the Mountain Tribes, and swears he only holds vengeance against them. A plainsman's word is never broken. Your people need not fear him." He spoke, his hand still lingering and kneading possessively on Arthur's thigh.

Ivan scoffed, but made no complaints. He seemed more bored with the situation than anything else. Still speaking in his own tongue, he said,

“As you wish, my prince. If you say you are a friend to the tricksters, then I suppose it does me no good to make enemies of them.” Ivan cocked a brow at the promise of a raptor though, feeling an old pain well up in his heart that he hadn't’ thought of for a long time.

“That is kind of you, my prince. I have not felt the thrill of the hunt or the companionship of a scaley brother for years. Though I still ponder your choice in mates, or how such oddities have come together to give you the notion to mate with a such a scrawny Omega. Yet I am not apt to press. Your will is your own.”

Alfred growled at the mention of Arthur being scrawny as he barked back,

"You best watch your tongue in addressing my mate! He is of royal blood, so I expect the same respect you would give me to him as well. Your bonding with a raptor rests in my hands." He glared at the tribesman, wanting to make his point abundantly clear.

Arthur shifted uncomfortably with the stranger’s tone, until Alfred’s breath found his neck and the Alpha displayed their bond. He couldn’t help but smirk as he noticed some of his tribesmen shift uncomfortably at the display. He pressed closer to Alfred, feeling bolder than usual, and knowing Scott’s eyes were on him, sure to report back to their father.

The Omega clicked his tongue, half annoyed, half smug.

“He is your responsibility then. I personally do not trust anyone who’s lived amongst the Mountain brutes. The cold up there will freeze the hearts of even the best men. But if you trust his word, then I will trust your judgement, beloved.”

Tilting his head, Arthur breathed his words against his mate’s ear, feeling a bit of stir from how high up Alfred’s hand was kneading.

“For now though, tell him he will be contained in a cell. Scott and I need bring back figures and reports for father while we tend to the wounded and burn the bodies.” The Omega lowered his voice for only Alfred as he finished with a simple statement, dripping with suggestion.

“First we can clean up though. The Star Mirrors, those pools we visited, will be a lovely temperature about now, and certainly private for our use.”

Now that Alfred was annoyed, but still listening to Arthur, he agreed that some time in a cell would be good for the plainsman.

"I will take full responsibility, my prince," he assured as he continued to knead higher up Arthur's thigh, being sure to brush Arthur's groin in the process - having enjoyed seeing the discomfort himself in the foresters at his possessive display of their prince.

Turning his attention on Ivan again, he resumed his plainsman's speech.

"You will be confined to a cell until matters are sorted out. You will be fed and taken care of, but mind you lose those derogatory terms while in my presence. I will not tolerate disrespect."

Returning to the common tongue he looked back at Arthur, "he can be taken to a cell." Then lowered his voice, "and I look forward to those pools." He growled playfully against Arthur's neck before pressing his lips to the soft skin once again.

Ivan shrugged, unfazed by the puny threat of a cell.

“As you wish, my prince.”

The slave had no qualms with cells. He was fairly used to being chained in the cold among the hungry wolves. A few days stuck in some posh cell, well fed and looked after would be a vacation for Ivan. And for that, he made no protest as two forest Alphas hauled him up with what they must have thought of as rough. He was shoved, and led away with his head held high, silent as he was before.

Arthur watched, blinking curiously as Ivan was lead away. He’d been a bit perturbed at Alfred’s harsh tone directed at the man, but knew not of which either had said. Still, he groomed his fingers along Alfred’s back, gently pressing away some of the tension to soothe his mate.

“Easy now, Alfred. Don’t let a commoner rile you. You’re above him,” the prince soothed, his voice calm and passive against Alfred’s skin.

Alfred hummed contentedly as he rolled his shoulders while he watched Ivan be lead away. The caresses from his mate did a number to sooth him, and he nodded in agreement.

"He may be a commoner, but he is of my people. Only when rules need to be inforced are we ever above them. On the plains, everyone hunts to survive as equals." He explained. Alfred knew he would get through to Ivan. He could only imagine the pain the man had to have gone through at the loss of his own raptor. To have been so far apart from the comfort of riding astride ones raptor for so many years was unfathomable to Alfred.

The brush against Arthur’s groin was rather obvious, and had the Omega smirking. He nipped playfully at Alfred’s earlobe as his tribesmen began to disperse. Wraith padded up to Quetzal and chirped for her chick.

Arthur only broke away from the sensual touches along his legs to gaze down at her. Gracefully moving to stand on Quetzal’s hip, he carefully knelt. Wraith stretched her neck up so that Arthur could groom her fringe back and kiss her scaley snout.

“Go home, dear. You did well today, and deserve a rest. And now you have other little ones to attend to.” Arthur smiled as Wraith trilled almost sadly for her chick. He gave her nose another pet before playfully turning her away. “I’ll be fine. You can’t baby me forever.”

Wraith shook her head, very much disagreeing with that last statement. But she trotted away all the same, vanishing into the brush.

The prince returned to his mate, balancing on Quetz’s harness before him. He tucked under his chin and pressed a sweet kiss to the soft, sensitive spot on Alfred’s adam’s apple.

“She’d make a wonderful mother,” Arthur commented absently, almost too low for Alfred to hear, “if only...”

But he didn’t dwindle on it. Wraith had always been content with having one rather large chick to deal with. Three baby raptors would be more than enough to preoccupy her. Arthur was almost jealous as he realized how much Wraith had attempted to mother him as he grew up. 

Alfred sighed as a playful nip was administered to his earlobe after he had turned to watch Arthur speak with Wraith, and then watched his mate return. The hunter was happy to have seen the ostard had come away from the battle with far fewer injuries than the previous days of raiding.

"She will." Alfred smiled as he rubbed a hand up and down Arthur's arm as he began to move Quetzal off towards the pools. "As will you, if we're lucky." He smiled, knowing all too well the chances were not in their favor, but Alfred would not let that stop him during Arthur's heats.

Arthur tensed at the off-handed mention. Wraith would never have children of her own, and neither would he. Male Omegas were not common to begin with, but the off chance that they had viable reproductive tracts was even more narrow. Arthur had known a long time he was not one of the rare breeds, and had entirely resigned himself to such. He had too many duties to begin with as a prince of the Moon Tribe to ever worry about such things as it was. His brothers would be the ones bringing forth more hiers from perfectly selected mates, not him. It was only now at that charming smile that Arthur thought to bring it up again.

He didn’t like to think of disappointing Alfred so severely. The Alpha had already lost one child, and now with Arthur as his mate, lost any hopes of another. The Omega didn’t want to imagine the pain he’d have to inflict upon Alfred one day by telling him the truth. But for now, he wanted to simply enjoy what happiness he could find with Alfred. Only the gods knew if he would even have a mate after he broke the news anyway.

With a light laugh, he flicked his tongue over Alfred’s collar - one of few spots free of blood - and brought up their leisure time again.

“Come along, Alfred. The Star Mirrors will only stay perfectly comfortable for so long.”

Alfred wanted to talk more on the subject but Quetzal had reached the Star Mirrors, and the captivating sight took his breath away.

On the plains, there were no large bodies of water anywhere besides the distant sea. Sparse rivers and watering holes, but none that were massive, nor very safe. The darkness to these pools did have the hunter swallowing a bit reluctantly. Not only was the thought of what dangers might lay beneath the surface, but also the depth of them. Without large bodies of water to swim in, plainsmen saw no need to learn the skill.

"This one is certainly bigger than the others." He commented offhandedly, now feeling a bit ashamed at his sudden shortcomings as an Alpha before his Omega.

Forgetting his worries in the beauty of the glowing pools, Arthur smiled. His emerald eyes gazed over the water and the foliage around it. Glowing algae clung to the rocks and the sand had the pale aura of the water. Tall grasses weaved in a quiet wind, their tiny blooms of bright purples waving at the lovers.

“The highest tiers are even larger. Some even have underwater caves that Kiku says travel into the belly of the planet.” Arthur rose then, gracing his hand beneath Alfred’s chin to look up at the Omega. Slipping his hand away, he replaced it on his own shoulder.

The prince slid his battle cloak away, hands skimming to remove his gauntlets and cuirass. His boots came next, and finally his deerskin pants. He wrapped everything up in his cloak, tied it off and let it slide off the raptor’s neck to fall into the tall grass.

Alfred felt the heat stirring his gut as Arthur slowly undressed in front of him. His cock was already steadily stiffening, and as Arthur's clothing came away, the strong heat scent hit Alfred quickly. It was a shame they had mated so late into the Omega's heat. Alfred would have liked a bit more time to enjoy the pleasures that only occurred during such a time.

On display for his mate, Arthur smiled down at his Alpha. Then he glanced to the pool, eyes shimmering with mischief and seduction. Quetz had stopped just before the pool’s edge. Judging from the darkness of the water, Arthur knew it had a rather short bank before it turned steep. Perfect for showing off a bit. 

“Off with all of that,” he motioned to Alfred’s weapons and loincloth, “and come join me.”

That said, Arthur pivoted on his heel, taking a sprint onto Quetz’s snout before diving into the deep pool.

Slim and lithe, Arthur’s body glided through the water with ease before he resurfaced in the dark of the water. He seemed entirely lax in the pool, enjoying the warmth the sun had left to linger in the water.

The Omega motioned expectantly for Alfred with a come hither gesture.

Arthur didn't even have to ask as Alfred had already begun seeing to removing his weapons, when he was caught off guard by watching Arthur dive from Quetz's snout and disappear into the black depths of the water.

Quetzal immediately gave a whining growl as he shook his head, bowing some to use his forelimbs to attempt to scratch at where Arthur had lept from. Alfred laughed as he patted his raptor as it fussed.

"You're lucky I don't ever jump from your head." Alfred continued to laugh as he slid to the ground, thumping the raptors side as Quetzal roared again before moving off to seek a tree to get rid of the itch.

Alfred turned back to the pool, his spirits lifted, but quickly plummeting again at what he was facing.

It's alright. You'll just stay along the edge.

Talking himself into it, Alfred then saw to the remainder of his weapons, and finally untied his loincloth. His cock was half hard already with anticipation, and he knew Arthur would be just as desperate shortly.

Finding his resolve, Alfred nodded and made his way to the edge before taking a leisure step in, surprised when stepping off the edge brought the water up to his knees.

"Wow, these are surprisingly deep," he stated, his eyes now scanning the water for any threats. "Should I be concerned for underwater threats? I can keep my dagger close by." His eyes then darted back to where he left his dagger and had a sudden urge to go after it, thinking he might feel a bit better about the threatening pool.

Arthur dove under the water again, and resurfaced beside Alfred. He sat on the narrow shelf which Alfred had managed to sink onto. Shrugging his shoulders coyly, the Omega leaned close to kiss Alfred’s thigh.

“Relax. There are no threats in the Star Mirrors. A helpless little fish might graze your leg, but is a tough plains Alpha like you scared of a tiny fish?” Arthur teased before laughing and diving back into the water. His slender body vanished in the darkness for a moment before he came splashing up before his mate, drenching the older. A mischievous grin alighted on his lips. He'd cast aside his earlier worry, intent on having fun and enjoying himself. Besides, Alfred was obviously hard and ready, so why not have a bit of fun before the main event? It hadn’t been long enough for Arthur to be desperate and throwing himself at his Alpha, but he certainly felt a stir and desire cast a bright fire in his gut.

Alfred laughed, though a bit weakly, as Arthur came up and splashed water at him. He could certainly see where the fun would be in it, but if he so much as lost his footing, he'd certainly be a goner. He doubted Arthur would be able to haul his heavy body to the edge, let alone the surface when he began to sink.

The Omega outstretched his arms to Alfred, making sure his feet were firmly planted on the next lowest shelf. The Water came about to his collar, so he knew Alfred would have no trouble with it.

“Come here, beloved. The pools have shelves, so there’s no worry of falling where I stand. Besides, you can just swim back up. The water won’t pull you down.”

Alfred rubbed at his arm as he looked about the water.

"When you're used to twenty foot long gators waiting to strike while hidden beneath the waves, one tends to be a bit cautious," Alfred explained as to why he was hesitant. "You go on ahead though. I think I'll enjoy a seat here." He managed as he allowed himself to sink onto the first ledge so the water lapped at his chest. The water was quite warm and relaxing. It helped sooth his worn muscles, and with Quetzal nearby, he wasn't too skittish of anything or anyone creeping up on them.

Arthur cocked his head to the side, watching Alfred sit. The Omega let him settle a moment before bouncing on the balls of his feet to shift up to Alfred’s level. The prince wiggled up between his legs to wrap his arms around Alfred’s middle. He rested his cheek over Alfred’s heart, listening to the strong beat.

“I suppose that does put a damper on one’s fun, doesn’t it?” he commented rhetorically, more than convinced he never wanted to worry about such things.

Enjoying the warmth and closeness, Arthur sighed, his breath rippling the water.

Tipping his head up, Arthur let his hooded gaze linger on his mate’s features, all accented by the beautiful reflections of the calm water..

“You look quite dashing in this light,” he chimed, a soft arousal hazing his words. Uncoiling himself from Alfred’s torso, the Omega leisurely kicked his legs to slide up onto the highest shelf above Alfred. He glided, belly to the sand, until he was comfortably situated on the ledge. The shallow water lapped at his arms trailing until his legs were just barely submerged. The Omega folded his arms, resting his head upon them like a makeshift pillow.

Arthur sent back a soft smile to Alfred, inviting his Alpha to join in for some intimacy.

"I didn't mean to ruin the fun," he worried as Arthur came up to coil around the hunter. At the comment, Alfred felt his face flush some but it was quickly gone as Arthur left him.

Turning around, he watched as Arthur settled himself further behind him in the shallow of the water. Finding a bit more comfort in being away from the dark depths, Alfred got to his feet and walked back to meet Arthur. Kneeling back down in the sand, he wasted no time in taking Arthur's shoulders and lightly pushing Arthur over onto his back. The water picked up Arthur's hair and allowed it to float around his head like a halo of gold, and it truly struck Alfred at just how gorgeous Arthur was.

"So beautiful." he breathed out in his own tongue, his breath catching in his chest as he leaned down to nuzzle against Arthur's neck a moment before he trailed soft kisses along Arthur's throat. "Like the shimmer over golden stalks of grass at first breaking light," he continued in his own tongue, his hand gently roaming down Arthur's smooth chest and stomach to his side and back up again. "Perfect," he finished, this time in the common tongue as he brought his gaze up to meet Arthur's.

"What would you like me to do, my prince?"

The Omega felt his eyes flutter shut at the touches along his chest. Fingers grazing across his stomach and sides left him melting into the sand. He’d never felt these kinds of touches, been described with such sincerely whispered words. It was so new and so welcomed. It was faerie tale Arthur could actually live in.

Reaching a hand up, he cupped Alfred’s cheek, smiling softly and meeting eyes as blue as the summer sky. His slender fingers traced his strong jaw, hazed and mesmerized by the swell of warmth in his heart.

It was hard to describe that feeling. Being looked upon with awe and tenderness, asking for nothing but to remain as beautiful as the beholder saw. It was something Arthur knew to cherish upon instinct. He never wanted those bright eyes to look upon him with anything but love in all its many guises.

Arthur alighted his hand on Alfred’s over his heart. He guided it down his side again, lulling their hands to caress him in a slow, soothing rhythm. The prince’s free hand brushed through Alfred’s bangs before cupping the back of his neck. Guiding their lips to one another, Arthur kissed him quietly. There was no uncertainty in the loving touch, only a message. Arthur wanted to love and be loved. To spend some quiet time in the glow of the stars and shimmering pools to immerse themselves in one another.

Alfred smiled against the sweet kiss from Arthur. He moved his lips tenderly against the Omega, returning that love and affection from Arthur. There was no heated lust, or instinctual drive, just the realization that they were truly in love with one another. It made him put his last love into perspective. Had he really ever felt this same connection as he had with her? Sure, he loved her, but was he this in love with her?

Breaking their kiss, Alfred brought one hand up to card his fingers through Arthur's hair, just simply to admire the feel of it. Parting away the Omega's bangs, Alfred leaned down and placed a lingering kiss to his forehead. A deep hum vibrated from his chest as he smiled.

"You are a strange creature, Arthur." He grinned before leaning back up, "back on the plains, physical strength is key, and many mates are picked by that feature alone," he explained, as he began to move lower down Arthur's body. Pressing a kiss to the hollow of Arthur's throat, and moving along his collarbone. "Truth be told, you would not have been a prime Omega to take for a mate." He looked up through golden lashes and winked with a coy smile.

Trailing lower, he pressed soft kisses along Arthur's stomach, smiling as the soft touch caused Arthur's stomach to shudder beneath his lips.

"But," he spoke up, wanting to ward off Arthur's objections. "I see now what a foolish trait to base a proper mate off of." He then moved below Arthur's navel, kissing and bringing his hands up to massage his thumbs below the jet of Arthur's hip bone. "You have a certain kind of strength that's all your own. Your intelligence by far speaks for that." He smiled, "though," he paused as he moved to kiss the Omega's slowly hardening erection, "not so sure how smart you were for picking a savage as your Alpha." He chuckled a bit, "we have yet to face your father since I've claimed you." He then flicked his tongue across the slit of Arthur's cock before wrapping his lips around the head and giving it a few sucks, while simultaneously dragging his thumb up the thick vein along the underside.

After satisfying his own enjoyment at pleasuring his Omega a bit, he lifted his head back up before looking to Arthur again, "shall I continue?" he asked curiously, still stroking Arthur's cock slowly to keep up the pleasure.

Arthur barely reacted to the initial dynamics of plainsmen’s choice of attributes in their mates. He doubted not that Alfred would keenly wipe away any fears or inferiority the prince felt bubble up in his stomach.

And sure enough, he did. The Omega smiled, brushing his fingers along the soft tips of Alfred’s hair as the Alpha saw to encouraging his erection. He inhaled a sharp breath at the pleasure, tipping his head back. Every muscle went limber, and Arthur relaxed pleasantly.

“Savage is too terrible a word to so carelessly toss about around you. You- gods, I’ve never met someone like you. I’ve never met someone so kind to me besides Kiku. I’ve never met someone who saw me for my heart and my mind. I miss being just Arthur, not the ‘Royal Omega Prince of the Moon Tribe’. I like that I can just be like this with you.”

A light laugh alighted on his lips, but it gave way to a sigh of pleasure.

“And fuck father! I don’t give a damn what he thinks of us bonding. It’s my life. I have every right to be happy, don’t I?”

The prince settled though letting his eyes flutter shut. He wasn’t about to let anything ruin this.

“Oh, but please continue if you wouldn’t mind,” Arthur gusted out breathlessly on a chuckle, toes curling in delight.

"You certainly have every right to be happy." Alfred agreed, "and I intend on making up for all those times you were unhappy." He smiled charmingly back up at his Omega.

With the generous 'go-ahead' from Arthur, Alfred smirked and leaned back down to Arthur's cock, breathing warmly on the sensitive head as he continued to look up along Arthur's body.

"Emm, not so sure how well I'll be controlling myself while in front of him though. I kind of like the idea of pissing him off." Alfred smirked mischievously as he flicked his tongue out to run along the slit of Arthur's cock again, before following with his lips. With the added stimulation from his hand, he slowly took in half of Arthur's cock into his mouth, gently bobbing his head up and down while sucking greedily. So far Arthur had only cum once during each time they'd mated. Now, Alfred was determined to see Arthur orgasm twice with the Alpha.

Arthur grinned, “just try not to get an arrow put through your throat is all I ask,” Arthur commented wryly, face flushed from the pleasure being shown to his cock. Soft groans escaped him at particularly hard sucks, and his breath hitched more than he cared to admit.

With a contented hum, Alfred lifted his head off Arthur's cock with a wet pop and grinned seductively up at Arthur.

"I want to taste you, Arthur." He growled, breathing hotly against Arthur's cock, before returning to sucking his Omega to a blissful release.

The man’s tongue and lips were too talented for the Omega to outlast. And Arthur couldn’t have been more delighted to entertain Alfred’s wish.

“Ahhh, Alfred,” he barely managed, licking his dry lips. “Gods that feels good.” The Omega couldn’t help it when his hips bucked up, thrusting his cock deeper into Alfred’s mouth.

“Ughh, sorry,” he apologized, forcing himself under control. A line of sweat collected at his hairline as his release burgeoned. Panting, Arthur dug his fingers into the sand, back arching as it finally struck him. His vision darkened for a moment as he came across Alfred’s tongue, howling the Alpha’s name to the stars.

He flopped back to the shallow water with a weak splash. His chest heaved with the exertion and there was absolutely no rigidity left in his body as the afterglow left him limp and breathless.

“Oh my...” was all he managed, gazing to the moon.

Alfred had chuckled around Arthur's throbbing cock when the Omega bucked his hips. The motion only encouraged Alfred more and he easily dipped his head lower to take his Omega's cock entirely into his mouth.

As Arthur's need increased, Alfred withdrew some just in time for Arthur's cock to pulse his seed into the hunter's mouth. Alfred moaned as he worked to swallow the thick, salty fluid. One hand he used to milk Arthur slowly of what remained, while his other had gone to pumping his own cock. The increased scent from Arthur's heat had finally riled his instincts, and he was more than ready to fill the Omega.

As Arthur slowly came down from his high, Alfred withdrew from Arthur's cock and licked his lips of what remained.

"A very content Omega. That's what I like to see." He mused as he leaned back up to place a chaste kiss to Arthur's lips.

"Now, care to continue on, as I'm not finished with you." He smirked as he gently lifted Arthur's hips from the water to rest on the Alpha's thighs, while he brought two fingers down to tease around Arthur's entrance. The water had taken away most of the slick that had come out, but with a little stimulation Alfred's fingers were soon covered with Arthur's heat slick. He then moved to coat his own cock with it before returning for more, this time delving a few fingers inside of Arthur to further encourage the Omega to be ready.

"Ready for me, my prince?"

Arthur was shaking from his release, but lost any words to a moan. Alfred teasing his hole had the Omega squirming and bucking. It was rather strange actually. Exhaustion hit him from his release, but revived arousal had him jitterish and alert with a hunger.

He could feel the slick quickly forming, collecting on Alfred’s fingers as he circled lightly. Alfred’s wiggling fingers inside him brought a needy moan to his lips. Alfred’s pleasurably invasive methods of bring Arthur to an incredible arousal again left the prince void of cognet or decent thoughts.

His lewd words dripped from his lips, horny and inviting. Sucking his cock hadn’t been the relief his body needed. Only the incredible feeling of Alfred’s powerful body joined with his own brought that kind of satisfaction.

“Uhhn, fuck me,” he ordered, licking his lips in anticipation.

Alfred grinned as Arthur squirmed and bucked with needy arousal once again.

"Emm, gladly, my prince." With that Alfred shifted himself forward a bit, taking his slicked cock and pressing the head to Arthur's loose entrance. As usual, the muscles relented almost instantly due to the combination of arousal and Arthur's heat; his body ready to be bred by his mate.

Alfred groaned as he pressed his cock slowly into Arthur, the muscles and wet slick making each inch easy for the both of them. As he buried himself fully inside the Omega, Alfred shuddered as he leaned over Arthur, pulling his hips higher to get as deeply as he could.

"Uhn, Arthur," he moaned as he held himself still inside the younger. Arthur was tightening around him now that he was inside him to quickly begin to add friction to help the Alpha knot. "You feel amazing."

With a grunt, he finally pulled out half way before he pushed in again, slowly finding a rhythm to get them started.

Arthur threw his head back, gasping and panting as Alfred’s cock plunged deeper with each motion. Loving the intense feeling of being so filled, Arthur flashed a wicked grin, clenching around his mate’s length.

“Gods, I should be saying the same to you,” the Omega growled back. 

Alfred grinned, "ugh, yes, I'm going to make you cum again before this night is over." He growled out, wanting to fully sate his Omega's need on the final night of his heat.

Grasping Alfred’s shoulders for support, Arthur leaned up to ghost his breath against Alfred’s throat. He took a moment to speak while working past the feeling of heavy, engorged cock thrusting in and out of him.

“I very much look forward to spilling myself for you again. But come along, Alfred, tonight is for celebrating another night of victory over those ogres. Let’s make it worthy of besting foes twice our size.” The Omega grinned before he latched his teeth playfully into the older’s neck, eagerly grazing the soft skin. It was considered poor taste on an Omega’s part to leave marks on an Alpha by his people, but rebellion was nothing new to Arthur. He found himself daring after being hazed in orgasm and arousal. Arthur wanted to see how high Alfred would take him, and zeal showed in his nips and bites as he continued to encourage his Alpha by squeezing along his cock with wet walls.

Alfred moaned loudly this time at the sudden bite to his shoulder. He hadn't expected this side of Arthur, but he was eager to see it more often.

"Ugh, gods, Arthur, where have you been hiding this plains aggression?" Alfred growled out as he picked up his pace, thrusting deeply looking for that sensitive bundle of nerves inside the Omega. "Perhaps you have some plains blood in you?" Alfred smirked as he leaned his head down along Arthur's own neck, grazing his teeth along the throbbing vein in Arthur's neck. He could practically hear Arthur's blood pumping at the rushed pace they were both going at.

"Emm, now don't go easy on me. Teeth, nails, cling to me however you want, my prince. You won't hurt me, but I love that fiery passion," he urged as he moved to the crook of Arthur's neck, licked a spot before nipping at the skin. He didn't mind Arthur being rough with Alfred, but the forester was smaller and Alfred’s skin wasn't toughened by the sun, he didn't want to take away from Arthur's pleasure by inflicting pain.

“I’ve been told I am rebellious and feisty at times,” the prince chuckled, thoroughly enjoying the attention to his neck. He nursed the sharp bite he’d inflicted with his tongue while dragging his nails pleasurably over the Alpha’s shoulders. “But I’ve never known a lover. I think it’s just in my nature in the presence of someone like you. But only the gods really know,” he chimed before nuzzling against Alfred’s neck.

Alfred’s pace was far more intense than any of their previous sessions, and Arthur’s mind was practically swimming. Ragged breaths were pressed against Alfred’s skin as the Omega clung to him. His body arched, helping the Alpha’s cock graze his prostate. The well of pleasure that bubbled up had stars dancing across his vision, and in an effort to keep steady he squeezed his eyes shut. Buried against the crook of his neck, Arthur bit down, his scream muffled against sweaty skin.

Still latched to his mate, Arthur whined with need even as the closer angle helped to piston Alfred’s cock into him with greater ease and strength.

Alfred's eyes rolled in his head as he groaned at the fierce bite to his neck. It only urged him on more, and he found himself bending forward more, rolling his shoulders and digging his hands into the sand.

“Uhhn, Alfred!” the Omega moaned, finally releasing his bite. “Gods- so good, so much!”

The prince let his eyes flutter open, and brought his gaze level to Alfred’s. Their hot breathing mingled between them. His lips on Alfred’s, Arthur whispered past a hitch in his breath.

“I love it. I love you.” And he forcefully sealed his lips to Alfred’s, needing this man in all his entirety.

"Ugn, fuck, Arthur, I'm already knotting." Alfred groaned as he dug his toes into the sand, forcing his hips to bury his throbbing cock as deeply as he could go. He moaned as he felt the base of his cock swell tightly inside of his Omega to securely lock them together. The pressure was always intense, but this time it seemed well beyond that.

The moment Arthur sealed their lips together, and those three words hit Alfred's ears again, he pressed back fiercely in response. The kiss was almost bruising, but the intensity had taken him over. Desperate for Arthur, he plunged his tongue in the Omega's mouth, tangling his tongue with Arthur's.

"Ugn, I love you, Arthur. Cum for me," he mouthed against Arthur's lips before continuing their heated kiss; the afterglow feeling rolling over him as he began to fill the Omega with his seed.

Had it not been for the writhing tongue dominating his mouth, Arthur would have been howling. He didn’t think it possible his spine could arch any further, or Alfred’s cock drive any deeper. The feel of his Alpha’s knot securing them had him tearing from the kiss, gasping and choking as his own release blindsided him. His cock throbbed, splattering trails of cum across his chest, but Arthur was preoccupied by a warm mouth again before he could really register.

The prince wasn’t sure if he was even kissing, rather just sloppily, hungrily trying to taste Alfred and match the older’s skilled tongue. His fingers were roughly knotted in Alfred’s hair, but as the roaring fire burning his blood simmered down, he calmed the kiss before breaking away entirely.

Arthur was still stunned, his mouth agape as he panted while his digits uncoiled from the fallow-gold locks. Every nerve was on overload, and his thighs twitched as he tipped his head back, trying to regain his breath. Arthur let his hands slide down to Alfred’s shoulders, where they rested, kneading the strong muscle there absently.

“Fuck,” Arthur growled after a moment. “Can’t tell what dazed me more, the impressive way you use your cock, or the impressive way you use your mouth.” The Omega winced off-handedly as the discomfort of being bent zapped his spine. He was just grateful exhaustion and afterglow dimmed the pain.

Alfred breathed heavily as his mind steadily cleared of the fog. Arthur relaxing back into the shallow water and his voice bringing reality back to him seemed to help, and Alfred soon obliged the Omega's wishes.

"Heh, well everything about you impresses me." Alfred smiled, still trying to regain his breath as his body shuddered above Arthur. He was trying to hold himself up, sweat pouring off what felt like every inch of his body. He had mistakenly knotted in one of the not so comfortable positions, and he didn't want to rest his weight down on Arthur.

"Ah," he worried as his arms shook, "I'm sorry, my prince, I'm afraid I knotted in what is not the best position." He groaned as he felt his strength giving out, sending him down onto one elbow to Arthur's side and his hips jostling with Arthur's a bit. The movement sent a jolt of pleasure through him as his cock pulsed suddenly and ejaculated a heavy spurt of his seed into Arthur. He moaned at the sensation, forcing him to bury his forehead against Arthur's shoulder as he grit his teeth, his hips rotating slightly in an attempt to drag out the feeling.

"But, even if I messed up there, I have to say you did not mess up at all. You were stunning, Arthur." He hummed as he used his freed hand now to massage Arthur's lower abdomen to ease any eventual cramping. "Don't hide away that fiery side, either. I like the idea of your people blaming me for any increased rebelliousness." He smirked as he angled his head to press kisses along Arthur's jaw.

“You flatter me too much,” Arthur sighed out on a harsh breath. But he was quickly quieted by the soft touches to his lower stomach, relaxing as his mate filled him. The throb and motion didn’t go unnoticed and a twitch of a smile quirked the prince’s lips. But it also jostled his body, making him wince as his aching back shifted.

“Alfred, ow- I don’t think my spine appreciates this position. It’s alright if you want to put your weight down on me, I don’t mind, or sit up and I’ll be in your lap. Just unfold me.” He half cringed half laughed at the awkwardness of their situation.

"Ahh, right." Alfred quirked a smile as he pondered their situation. "Alright, haven't tried this before."

With some serious determination, and stealing from a reserve of strength he was shocked he still had, Alfred grasped Arthur under the arms, and eased the Omega up onto his lap as the Alpha brought himself to a kneeling position.

"A bit better." He sighed, his breath hitching slightly as the excessive amount of movement. "But, I think I want my Omega on top of me for a change." He chided, turning his head to nip at Arthur's earlobe.

Balancing Arthur on his hips and powerful thighs, he leaned back, and adjusted so that way he was laying on his back in the water, while Arthur remained connected to him but straddling his hips.

"That any better? Of course, this isn’t the best way to properly breed you, but there’s plenty of time for that." He sighed, shuddering some as the additional force of gravity and tightness around his cock only teased him into releasing more of his seed at a faster rate.

"Uugh, shit, moving around seems to be one way of speeding up this process." He shook as another wave of pleasure rocked his body, forcing him to arch his back slightly and his hands fisting in the sand beneath the cool water.

Arthur sucked in a shuddering breath at the strange change in pressure. Straddling Alfred left an intense tightness stretching his insides and it took him a few moments of deep breathing to calm his body into relaxing to it.

He’d almost missed Alfred’s quip about breeding, and cocked his head in confusion as to why Alfred would say something like that. A shudder ran down his spine as he remembered Alfred still didn’t know. The Omega loosed a nervous laugh, trying to blow it off as if it were nothing.

“Of course,” he agreed, swallowing the lump in his throat, ”plenty of time.”

Arthur tightly gripped Alfred’s hips as the Alpha arched, making Arthur’s muscles quiver with another shift in the tightness. The emerald-eyed man smirked as his hands skimmed to affectionately caress the older’s chest.

“Enjoying yourself there, beloved?”

Alfred smirked as he looked up at Arthur. His eyes roaming along the intricate tattoos and how they followed the curves of the Omega's body.

"Does that really warrant a response? You foresters have a thing with needing every feeling vocalized." Alfred laughed lightly as he rolled his hips upward, enjoying the additional pressure around his cock.

With a pleased sigh, Alfred finally relaxed back, enjoying the water that gently lapped around his head. It was rare to find true peace, and a chance to not fear a threat looming at every turn. Though, he wasn't so sure he could accept it forever. The thrill of the hunt would surely pull him back eventually. He only hoped Arthur would follow along with him.

Arthur shrugged, grooming Alfred’s toned chest.

“It’s just nice to hear it all. It’s comforting to have that reaffirmation. Besides, I love the sound of your voice.” He grinned down at Alfred, getting used to the motions and just letting the Alpha enjoy himself a bit.

“But I must say, I think I fancy this angle a bit. It’s kind of thrilling.” The Omega teased his slender fingers teasing the sensitive skin around Alfred’s naval.

Time slipped past them as Arthur closed his eyes and simply rested. Alfred’s knot would keep them locked for some time, and two orgasms had him thoroughly sated and exhausted.

Speaking of which, Arthur glanced down and grimaced. His cum was plastered to his chest and starting to tack. So he dipped his hands into the water to wash it away. But as he did, he grazed an overly sensitived nipple. A little urge flared up and subconsciously he found himself doing it again with another rinse. Eventually his hand stopped dipping into the water entirely and simply teased his own nipple.

He showed the other plenty of attention as well, and before he had a grasp of what was happening, the Omega was moaning quietly. He felt the blood pooling in his groin and his softened cock twitched with burgeoning pleasure.

“Oh gods,” he breathed out, face flushed as he encircled his fingers around his cock. “Sorry,” he gritted out while his thumb teased the slit of his cockhead, “it just felt good, and your motion felt good too, a-and-” but he lost his train of thought as his exhausted mind dimmed to only forcing his hand to stroke himself.

“Uhhhnn, oh Alfred~”

Alfred had closed his eyes, simply enjoying as his body relaxed in the cool water and soft sand. He was vaguely clueing in as Arthur spoke, but it wasn't until he heard a soft moan that his eyes shot open to look up at the Omega.

A gasp escaped him as his eyes widened more. He hadn't expected to see this. His Omega's face flushed once again, mouth parted, eyes hooded, and soft moans escaping past his lips. While his fingers of one hand teased at a nipple, and the other hand saw to stroking his, once again, erect cock.

Alfred swallowed, as he felt his cock twitch inside Arthur at the display. His Alpha instincts were screaming at him to ease Arthur again. Omega's weren't meant to pleasure themselves, but, he couldn't pull his eyes away from Arthur. Watching his Omega, still seated, locked tightly, and continuously being filled by the Alpha's cock, and seeing to his own pleasure, right before Alfred, had his own moan escape deep in his chest. The knowledge that Arthur was willingly putting himself on display before Alfred while he pleasured himself, after struggling with being seen by his guards and family before, had Alfred's pride raising in his Omega.

"D-don't apologize," Alfred reassured, as his breathing began to catch as he watched. Fighting off the instinct to take over for Arthur, he avoided it by placing his hands on Arthur's thighs, kneading the soft inner muscles to encourage Arthur to continue. "Keep going." He refused to look away, even if Arthur grew embarrassed, he wanted to see this, and needed Arthur to develop more trust in Alfred that no matter the vulnerable state he felt he was in, he didn't need to be ashamed or concerned over anything while with his mate.

"You're doing well, my prince." He smiled.

Arthur’s face turned a terrible shade of scarlet as he realized Alfred was intently watching. The urge to stop and look away in shame - something not unfamiliar to the prince - nearly took him. But Alfred’s soft kneading against his thighs and soft, praising encouragement bayed his shame with bashful pride.

He certainly didn’t want to feel ashamed. Alfred had already seen a side Arthur barely knew he had, and every wanton moan and plea was to his mate. Really, he was tired of being afraid and embarrassed for the hormones and desires he could hardly control. But Alfred seemed to like it, which was far from the sneers and laughs he was used to.

The Omega returned the smile with a shaky one of his own. His hands worked tirelessly and his breath came harsher and harsher, faster and faster.

Moans turned to whimpers turned to quiet cries, and Arthur’s body was covered in a sheen of sweat.

“Al- Alfred,” he gasped out, feeling his body tighten and heat until he was squirming and shaking his head. He whined, pumping himself faster until his eyes rolled back and he cried out. His cock throbbed, spurting his seed in splatters across his chest. The prince milked himself until his wrist felt sore and front was dripping with warm cum.

Arthur panted harshly as he finally let his softening cock go, exhausted beyond spent.

“Alfred,” he whined again, finding security and completion with his mate’s name on his lips.

Alfred's breathing seemed to be going the way of Arthur's as he had watched his Omega pump his own erection. The bright flush on Arthur's cheeks that spelt both his embarrassment and desire only heightened the Alpha's determination to see Arthur finish himself. Thankfully, Arthur seemed to take it on his own, and found a rhythm even while under Alfred's attentive gaze.

Every moan, every whimper, every cry, had Alfred's own cock throbbing inside the Omega. He wasn't too sure what to make of his own body’s reaction, but he was eager to find out. He didn't have to wait long though, as Arthur came, pumping thick streams of his seed across the Omega's chest, the immediate tightening around Alfred's cock forced a sudden intense ejaculation of his own, one not generally suited while being knotted.

"Oh, fuck, Arthur," Alfred panted, not even having done any work as his eyes settled on admiring the sheen of sweat across Arthur's body and his dazed and sated expression as the afterglow coursed through his body.

Swallowing, Alfred gently sat up, wrapping one arm around the small of Arthur's back to support the Omega from toppling over due to his lack of strength.

"That was excellent, Arthur." Alfred exhaled with a heavy breath as he held Arthur's trembling form. "I'm your Alpha, so it's my job to see to your pleasure, but," he leaned his face close to Arthur's cum splattered chest before darting his tongue out at one spot to lick up the sticky fluid. "If you were able to get the same bliss from what you just did, then I will step down from time to time, but I’d best be watching." He smiled, his eyes heavy from so much passion as he stared at the slowly dripping trail of cum. Bringing his other arm up, no longer needing to be braced himself, he gently ran his hand up and down Arthur's side while still holding him up with the other. Then he pressed his tongue to the salty white trail and started to clean up each splatter of white he came across. Each one being slow and lingering, occasionally pressing his lips to the skin to suck his mark to the surface. All the while he whispered encouragement to Arthur.

Arthur shivered as Alfred’s tongue cleaned him of his own mess. The soft lap of his tongue and marks being made across his front was a soothing comfort that he’d done well in overcoming an impulsive fear. His own hands weakly kneaded at Alfred’s shoulders, haphazardly slipping down his arms. He’d lost most of his sense of motor control with his exhaustion, his body comfortably warm and numb save for where he could feel Alfred’s affections on him.

"I want your full trust in me, Arthur. You just overcame a hurdle by letting me watch you pleasure yourself. That means a lot to me, and I want you to continue with that." Alfred smiled, bringing his hand up to gently brush to the side a few sweat dampened strands from Arthur's forehead. He then gently cupped Arthur's cheek for further encouragement.

"U-ugh," Alfred gasped suddenly as his knot loosened well before the usual time. His cock softened and then slipped free of Arthur causing Alfred to hiss as the cool air hit his member.

"A-ah, gods," Alfred breathed, "little extra stimulation I guess sped up the usual knotting time." Alfred laughed lightly with what breath he could find. "So many surprises with you." The hunter sighed as he nuzzled against Arthur's chest contentedly.

Arthur smiled a bit sheepishly, though sighing with relief as Alfred’s cock slipped free. “Thank you for not making fun of me. You’re so controlled, and I feel like I’m never in command of my own body. I always thought it so demeaning to lose yourself, but- but I don’t feel sick to my stomach thinking of just trusting and feeling with you.” He slumped against his Alpha hugging around his neck and nuzzling into his damp hair.

He smiled weakly, fingers numbly carding through strands of hair at the nape of Alfred’s neck.

“I’m glad I can surprise you though. I’d like to think I’m a bit more than the average forester. What with being a prince and all,” he laughed tiredly, slipping his eyes closed.

“We’re sleeping in. That goes without question. I don’t think I can even stand right now.”

Alfred could only smile warmly as Arthur wrapped his arms around the hunter's neck. It felt amazing to be this close to someone again. He hadn't realized he had missed it until now.

With a sigh, enjoying the gently caress at the back of his neck, he hummed in agreement.

"You're a bit more than average in many things, my prince," he cooed, "and that makes two of us. Thankfully we still have a ride."

With some struggling, Alfred got to his feet, holding Arthur up under his legs with the Omega's arms still around his neck, he called out to Quetz who had been keeping a vigilant watch over the area. The raptors knew by the smell of sex around his hunter that the raptor's bonded was currently incapacitated to ward off threats, so the plainsman's raptors took to being a guard during such times.

"Good boy, Quetz." He patted the raptor on his thick neck before going into one of the large satchels that clung to the harness. Inside he pulled out a thick fur and wrapped it around Arthur's form, and then, with Quetzal lowering himself on his front forelimbs, Alfred climbed up into the harness and directed the raptor back to Arthur's home.

"I'll return for our clothing sometime in the morning. Right now, you need rest," he said softly, running his hand up and down Arthur's back against the soft fur of the pelt.

Arthur curled up, making himself small against the hunter’s chest. The warm fur and Alfred’s body heat quickly drying him, and trying to lull him to sleep as well.

He mouthed at Alfred’s collar, struggling to form words with exhaustion strangeling is cogent vocal abilities.

“Tired...thank you... Alfred...” he somehow managed, but was unable to form an actual sentence.

“Love you...”

*****

Wraith was waiting at the top of the spiral of Arthur’s home when Quetz arrived carrying Arthur and Alfred. She chirped happily, noting her chick looking warm and content with a little smile on his lips. She glanced at Alfred, bobbing her head in approval and vanishing back inside the home to tend to her other charges.

“She’s starting...to ...like you,” Arthur whispered, kissing his mate’s neck. “She only... likes a very particular... type.”

Alfred felt his heart pound in his chest at Arthur's words. To have Wraith grow to like the hunter warmed him dearly. He had a high respect for the ostard, just as he held one for his own Quetzal. To have that slowly returned was a major achievement for the hunter.

With a smile, Alfred hummed contentedly.

"I am humbled by her acceptance of me as your mate," he started as he walked into the home, nodding his head to Wraith where she rested curled protectively around the three raptor eggs.

"Bonded mates on the plains need to also worry about their own raptors getting along. To achieve a mate's raptor's respect is to gain true acceptance of a bond under the eyes of the gods." He spoke softly, moving over to their nest and resting Arthur gently into the warm folds. The nest held a mixture of their own scents, combined with the musk of their joining. It was a comfort to return to, knowing that added scent would ease Arthur to sleep quickly.

With Arthur nestled soundly, Alfred climbed in and took up his position behind Arthur. He pulled the Omega close before pulling up the heavy mammoth fur to wrap around their nude forms. Pressing a soft kiss to Arthur's shoulder, he sighed and felt his body go limp as sleep slowly came for him.

"Thank you, Arthur. Thank you for accepting me to be your mate. I love you."

END SCENE


	9. Scene 9

Arthur awoke in mid afternoon when the sun streamed through the foliage of his home. The dappled light bothered him, and he’d rolled onto his opposite side to hide his face against Alfred’s neck. He’d snuggled closer to his Alpha, crossing his leg over Alfred’s to get perfectly cozy.

He’d dozed a bit longer until Alfred had stirred. When his Alpha had risen, Arthur refused to get up, tired and aching still. So he’d buried under the covers and slept even longer. It wasn’t until Wraith was licking his foot that Arthur scrambled out of his nest. The prince glared death at his ostard, but she simply trilled and licked his messy hair with motherly affection.

The Omega let the ostard ruffle his hair until she was satisfied he looked a right mess, then hugged her snout. Resting his cheek on the crown of her long head, he kissed her gleaming scales and groomed her feathery fringe back.

He glanced back, checking to make sure Alfred had already left to check on his raptor before the Omega giggled happily.

“I’m glad you like him too,” he whispered to the beloved lizard. She chirped pleasantly, her long tail wagging. It had been a long time since she’d seen such a brilliant smile on her chick’s face.

“He’s nice, isn’t he? Handsome too. It’s rather exciting, and well, liberating. I’ve never felt quite so alive.”

Wraith purred, agreeing wholeheartedly with Arthur’s happiness. She gently nudged her snout against Arthur’s stomach, tipping her head in question.

The Omega sat back down on the bed of pelts with a shrug.

“I’m not sure how I’m going to tell him about me though. I don’t think there’s such a thing as a good time to inform someone of that.”

The ostard folded her legs beneath her as well, bobbing her head in understanding. She glanced back at the three eggs she had tucked under some spare pelts. She gave a little trill before looking back to her chick.

Arthur smiled, happy for her. Wraith was motherly and protective by nature; she deserved chicks, not just her scaleless adoptee. Thinking on it, Arthur was glad he’d never fully developed that sort of drive. Being infertile didn’t really hurt him emotionally. He didn’t exactly consider himself to be a good dam in the first place. It was Alfred he worried about.

“I’ll figure it out eventually. I don’t think he’s in a terrible rush after six years of mourning. But-” he rose, petting Wraith a final time before he got dressed.

“I left my clothes by the Star Mirrors last night. I have to collect my bow and gauntlets before some critter thinks they’d make a nice decoration for their nest.” He grinned at his ostard as he pulled on his hunting cloak. It draped over his shoulders, soft on the inside, but the outside was mottled dark greens, blacks and browns that mimicked the foliage of the undergrowth and trees in the nighttime.

“Care to escort me? Maybe if we have some spare time we can bring down a black elk. I feel as though Alfred and I will be ruining plenty of pelts with our activities in the future.” Arthur laughed, and Wraith jumped to her feet with a mischievous growl.

The Omega bound onto his ostard’s back in a single leap and Wraith bolted for the exit. Taking a running leap, she landed with a spring, breaking into a gallop as her feet hit the ground. her own injuries had been well taken care of by Kiku and his massive stock of herbs and salves.

Wraith’s nimble legs carried them to the pools without a single misstep. She trotted to a halt beside the pool, which looked ordinary in the bright daylight.

Arthur slid from her back as the ostard bowed to lap from the pool’s shallow edge. He shuffled through the grass, searching for his bundled up items in the tall grass. Just as his eyes alighted on the white cloak containing his clothes, Wraith raised her head with a sharp growl.

Arthur immediately dropped into a crouch. He pulled down the hood of his cloak, slinking until his belly nearly grazed the ground while on all fours. Hand moving with the sway of the shadows cast by the leaves, he gathered his bow and an arrow from his quiver. Those in hand, he could easily aim and fire before whatever Wraith had scented would even have a chance to reach her. So he stilled himself, emerald eyes alert and following Wraith’s bright blues as she rose to her full height. The ostard hissed, her tail lashing the sand in warning.

An aggressive growl matched hers, and Arthur snarled upon seeing Scott stepping into his line of sight upon his bronze ostard. It hissed, tail sweeping out in annoyance as Wraith shrieked at them.

“Where’s my runt of a brother?” Scott growled, knowing Arthur wouldn’t be far from his ostard.

Arthur rose soundlessly from the grass, glaring death menacingly at Scott from beneath the hood of his cloak. The older barely glimpsed him from his peripheral and flinched.

“Shit!” he hissed in surprise before scoffing. “What, can’t even announce your presence to your brother? Too ashamed of showing your face that he keep your hood bowed?”

“Your prey should never know you exist.”

“Oh, and I suppose you think you can make prey of me?”

“I will one day. Father grows older and weaker every day. One of us has to take the tribe.”

Scott barked a bit of vicious laughter.

“And when that day comes, I will destroy you and bring back some decency to the Kirkland name again. Your very existence corrupts an old, glorious line.”

“We’ll see. I’d like to see you talking so boldly when my arrows pierce your heart.”

“Bold little fuck. I’m surprised your savage hasn’t gotten sick of your mouth and shut you up.”

“Au contraire, he’s only given me a rebellious state of mind and all the encouragement in the world.”

“Just another ugly trait to tack onto the list, I suppose. Omegas have no place acting like they’re so superior.”

“I’m not superior to him. We are as equals.”

“Yeah, I’m sure he thinks of you as an equal while he’s bending you over like a mangy bitch-dog.”

Wraith loosed an angry shriek then, barreling towards Scott in fury.

“Wraith!”

The big lizard skid to a halt just before the bronze ostard. The two bared their teeth and hissed dangerously, but Wraith backed away as her chick called her. She slunk to coil her body loosely around Arthur. He soothed her ruffled fringe, hiding his expression beneath his cowl. Fingers curled into fists as he white-knuckled her feathers in anger.

“What do you want, Scott?” Arthur gritted out.

The older was smug as he squared his shoulders.

“Father wants to see you. He told me to fetch his misfit son.”

“I don’t wish to speak with him.”

“You don’t have a choice,” a darkly familiar voice chimed in without any hint of amusement. Arthur felt his lips curl back in a snarl, and was glad the deep hood hid his expression as his father stepped into the clearing astride his red ostard.

“Father.” Arthur addressed curtly.

“We need to talk.”

“I have nothing to say to you.”

“Draw back your hood while addressing your chieftain. We are not thieves that hide our faces before regality,” the chief ordered, his tone scathing.

But Arthur didn’t budge, getting a sick thrill out of watching his father sneer at the defiance. It writhed in his gut, exciting him and making his blood burn with adrenaline. Wraith hissed lowly at the two enemy ostards, mirroring her chick’s rebellious nature.

“You arrogant, and pointless waste of space! How dare you defy me! Scott!”

Scott uncoiled his whip from around his middle. He cracked the whip, the barbed end snapping across Arthur’s shoulder before he had a chance to dodge. The barbs sliced through cloak and skin, sending a splash of blood over Arthur’s pale skin as the barbs dug in before being yanked free. Arthur grasped the bleeding wound with a stifled cry of pain. He backed away, leaving Scott’s strike range. The older smirked, drawing his ostard up beside their father.

“Maybe you’ll be more keen to obedience if we teach you to obey the same way we do with pack beasts. You’ve already proven you’d prefer to lower yourself to animal standards by letting a savage mount you.” Arthur’s father callously raised his head, looking down at his wounded son as if he were nothing but vermin.

“Now then. Your savage hasn’t held up his end of the deal. I only agreed to allow him to stay and court you because we were promised plains raptors. Where are my raptors? He’s obviously been enjoying his prize, but my people are still being slaughtered by wolves and Mountain Tribe sabers.”

“He has raptor eggs-”

“EGGS?” his father roared. “Eggs do me no good! I have an entire tribe and the gods looking expectantly to me to save this tribe and the best you have is eggs? Do you expect me to lob them at a wolf and hope it enjoys the taste of raptor egg?”

“No! I-”

“Silence!” The chief howled, teeth bared in blind rage.

Arthur meekly shrunk away, losing any ounce of courage or rebellion he had shown to Scott. His learned submission kicked in, subconsciously hoping to make this less painful, but knew he would still be severely punished.

Wraith coiled closer, comforting her chick and licking his wound. Arthur clutched her feathers, indefinitely grateful for the deep cowl. It hid his quivering lip as his father spoke again.

“You’ll be returning with myself and your brother. Until I have my raptors, you’re forbidden to see the savage again. You’ll be kept in your chambers until then, or if that day ever even arrives. I made the mistake of granting you freedom once. It won’t happen again.”

***

Alfred had spent a few hours in the afternoon scouting along the edge of the northern plains. He knew he wouldn't find anything along the way - save for a sabercat for Quetzal to eat - but he needed some time just to enjoy the heat of the sun off the tall grass while astride his raptor. Now though, he knew Arthur would be waking, and he was sure there would be confrontations amongst the foresters after the heat of battle had died down, namely Arthur's brother and father.

I can't let them get to him. I will stop this degrading of Omegas. These Alphas have gone too far with their control.

Turning Quetzal, he quickly sent the raptor in a full out run for the Moon Tribe's grounds. There was going to be much to discuss.

***

After having checked their nest for the Omega and not finding him there, he assumed he had gone back to the pools for his clothing. Alfred had gone and grabbed his own weapons and loincloth earlier, but Quetzal needed food, so he decided to join the raptor for a quick hunt.

Now, as he approached the Star Mirrors, still astride the raptor, the sound of voices caught his ear, and from the Chief's angry tone, and select words he knew what was going on. It wasn't until a sudden cry of pain reached him that he kicked Quetzal into full speed.

Just as he reached the line of trees, the mention of eggs and that they were going to keep Arthur from the hunter, heated his blood past the point of boiling. Without a second thought, he crashed Quetzal through the foliage, the raptor letting out a cry as the smell of blood reached both of them. Alfred's eyes went wide as he recognized the scent, fear soaked in it, and Alfred quickly zeroed in on his mate, crouched on the ground with Wraith protective around him.

"What is the meaning of this!" Alfred roared, Quetzal bellowing out his own anger as Alfred moved Quetzal between the two mounted royals and his Omega. His eyes darted down to Arthur, the obvious red of blood stained through the Omega's cloak and contrasted darkly against the pale skin of Arthur's hand. Alfred felt his whole body tense.

Looking back to the mounted royals, he didn't so much as bow. The last thing either of them deserved was that respect.

"You dare strike my mate, and your Omega son!" He raged. "You ask for the Plains gods’ punishment upon your lands! Your son is mated to a Plains Alpha, that puts him immediately under their protection as much as mine!" He pushed Quetzal a few feet forward, the raptor snarled, teeth bared, front forelimbs flexing while the massive retractable claw on each leg arched forward anticipating a fight.

“Alfred,” Arthur gritted out, unable to look up at his mate. “Shut up.”

The Omega rose to his full height, glaring death from beneath his hood at his so-called family. Alfred’s sudden entrance had broken his deplorable fear of punishment. He couldn’t allow his father any more reason to try and separate them.

“This isn’t your family. It isn’t your fight. Stay out of it. Please.” He could only hope the plea hidden by the cold force of his tone got through to Alfred.

Alfred gritted his teeth but obeyed his Omega. A direct order from an Omega was to always be obeyed, he would not go against that rule.

Arthur stepped forward then, moving around Quetz to approach his father. He noticed Scott’s grip on his whip tighten, knowing the awful bastard would have loved nothing more than to snap the barbs across his Omega brother’s skin again. Wraith put herself beside Scott’s ostard, her gaze trained on the whip, ready to tear at Scott should he think to raise it.

Arthur’s father flicked his gaze to Alfred callously.

“He is my son, and this is my tribe. I will do what I please with both. Your heathen gods do not frighten me. The very cosmos guards the forest and shines her light graciously upon me for trying to save my tribe while I allowed a savage to defile my son. I gave you a chance. The gods told me to trust you, and yet I am betrayed. Now my son is lost to me, and I still have no raptors to save my tribe with. Try to fathom my utter frustration.”

“Leave him out of it, father. It’s not his fault. He tried.”

“He should have tried harder instead of maiming your virginity.”

“I asked for it all.”

“And may you befall the same unguided fate as your savage.”

“You cannot keep us apart.”

“You’d do well to appease me, Arthur. I have little patience for your pathetic rebellion.”

“And I have little patience for you at all. Watch yourself, father.”

“Are you threatening your chieftain?”

“One never knows when they might find a venomous adder in their bed.”

The chief merely scoffed. He figured it was all empty threats, as Arthur had never made a motion to take the tribe from him before.

Arthur turned away then, refusing to look at anything besides the ground as Wraith came back to his side. He’d said his part. He just wanted to go home, curl up and never see the light of day again. He felt sick to his stomach and dizzy, but holding tight to Wraith he managed to stay upright and at least appear stable.

Alfred waited as the royal family exchanged words, but at Arthur's threat, a swell of pride bubbled up inside the Alpha. Yes, the chieftain best watch his back. If Arthur didn't dirty his hands with the Chief's blood, he need only ask the Alpha, and it would be done.

"You should listen to your gods more, as they told you to trust me for a reason. You have a raptor," at that Quetzal bellowed out another thunderous roar, "did the number of casualties in the last raid not dwindle in comparison to the previous raids on your tribe?" Alfred knew they had, as foresters had thanked him for his and Quetzal's help. "And there will be more. The eggs were already close to hatching when I found them, and thanks to your son's ostard, they will hatch normally. Raptors do not take long to mature, however, you need hunter's to ride them into battle," he pointed out. "Your foresters do not have the skills yet to even mount, let alone control a raptor. They must be trained by me with Quetzal's help. Those raptors will have matured far sooner than your skinny foresters will have gained muscle and the skills to be able to fight with one."

He allowed his words to sink in with the Chieftain. By now, he was sure to have noticed the strength needed to control and fight from the back of a raptor. Alfred had scouted out the most promising foresters, but they all lacked the muscle. They were all limber, and lithe, well suited to weave amidst the tree limbs, but much too weak to direct a raptor with their legs, let alone leap from one's back. The raptors were the least of the Alpha's worries.

"Right now, you should count yourself lucky you spared the life of the plainsman currently in your cells. With his help, I can bring adult raptors back to be tamed and bonded with your men."

He then leapt from Quetzal's back to move to Arthur's side. He pulled the Omega close and shot daggers up to the mounted royals.

"But harm my mate again, and you best pray your gods can save you."

The chieftain didn’t respond for a while, but the disdain in his rigged shoulders was painfully obvious. When he did speak, it was an eerie calm, one that made Arthur shiver even against the warmth of his cloak and Alfred and Wraith around him.

“You have until the first snows to present to me suitable raptors for besting Mountain Tribe. Fail me, and I will have no qualms in seeing to your execution along with Arthur’s.” The chief turned his gaze to the Omega prince. Arthur could see his expression from beneath his cowl, but he doubted his father could see his.

“As for you. Consider yourself no longer a part of the Kirkland line. You may be a prince, but you are not my son.”

That said, he turned his ostard, and vanished into the underbrush. Scott glanced back at him, his expression indecipherable before he followed after his father.

Once they were both gone and well away from earshot, Arthur sighed. He slumped against Alfred, still bleeding and on the verge of tears.

The Omega had long despised his family, but he’d never thought he’d be entirely without one. It left a hollow gap that made him want to retch. It seemed all rather lonely, and made him wonder if the gods would let him see his mother again when he died. Being disowned was a terrible misfortune, one that cut a man off from the legacy of a name and the promise of being reunited in the afterlife among the stars.

“That was... unpleasant,” Arthur observed, managing to calm his voice without Alfred being able to see the hurt on his visage.

Alfred had remained silent as he listened to the Chief's demands. He had never seen snow, but he assumed it was when the herds headed even further south, which meant they had plenty of time to meet the demands.

As the man left, Alfred heaved a sigh as he looked down to Arthur. The Omega had weakened next to him, forcing Alfred to wrap his arms around him to keep him upright and close. The last declaration from the Chief hadn't cooled Alfred's blood, but he didn't want to argue, as he knew Arthur needed his comfort now.

"You do not need them, my prince. You are a part of my family. You are still a prince of the Forest, but you are also a prince of the Plains. Just wait, when the battle is won against the mountain tribes, your people will be bowing to you for thanks. My raptors are gifts to your people for allowing me to court their prince. They are not for your father," he explained, moving his hand from Arthur's back to brush away the heavy cowl from Arthur's head. He then lifted Arthur's chin to meet the Alpha's eyes, with a warm smile - noting the moisture building in his mates eyes - he pressed his lips to his forehead and held him close.

"Are you alright?"

Arthur swallowed hard when Alfred drew down the hood, but resigned himself to accepting whatever emotion he found in those blue eyes when Alfred tipped his chin up. When he found only a deep, caring affection he felt his heart ease and his stomach calm some.

He nodded shakily at Alfred’s question, licking his dry lips before speaking,

“I don’t need them,” he parroted. “The gods are forgiving, and know I have done nothing to deserve my unfortunate fate. I’ll be fine.” He was assuring himself more than Alfred, but didn’t question it. He simply tucked under Alfred’s chin, hands warmly pressed to his Alpha’s heart as he let his own words sink in. Father wouldn’t keep him from seeing his mother in the afterlife when that time came. He hadn’t deserved what he was dealt for merely wanting happiness.

Alfred smiled as he held Arthur close, breathing in the clean scent from Arthur's hair. Then realization struck that Arthur was still injured, and he quickly pulled back a bit to take a look at the wound.

"Let me see this." Carefully, he then undid the clasps of Arthur's cloak, pulling it open to reveal Arthur's nude form beneath. He had been caught before he was able to dress in his discarded clothing from the night before, only the cloak had hid his modesty. Then, moving the cloak from the injured shoulder, he could already see the blood maring his mate's beautiful skin. Knowing that it had been the Omega's own kin to have hurt him angered the Alpha even more.

"It's not a vital spot, but it's deep. You'll need Kiku to sew it up so that it heals." He bit his lip as he stared at the injury on Arthur's shoulder, cursing himself yet again for having been missing.

"Damn it, I should have been here for you." Alfred shook as his rage built. "I'm sorry, my prince." He bowed his head, miserable that he kept fucking up with Arthur.

“Don’t be too upset.” Arthur touched the wound, wincing as he craned his neck to see where the lash had severed the skin open along one of his tattoos.

“It’s actually quite fitting,” he said upon realizing which marking it had marred. “It will scar. Scott cut me along our family line’s crest. The Kirkland clan’s symbol is the arching tree, and the scar breaks the continuity of the mark. Terribly fitting for one disowned from the line.”

Alfred listened intently, realizing he had yet to learn what all of the beautiful swirling tattoos represented. Learning about Arthur's family tree being severed on his skin wasn't exactly how he had wanted to find out about it though. 

Arthur clasped the cloak around himself again before leaning up to gently kiss his mate. Lips still lingering against Alfred’s he spoke,

“Regardless, you are not fast enough to catch a whip. I still would have felt the sting of the lash, only you would have had to witness it. It’s better that you weren’t here.”

He slipped back down to lean on Alfred once more, feeling dizzy again.

“Still bleeding,” he observed, figuring his lack of balance was due to the blood pouring down his arm and collar. “Help me up on someone’s back.” He didn’t care which scaley mount brought them to Kiku; he just wanted the wound to stop bleeding.

"Yes, you'll ride with me. I want you close." Quickly gathering Arthur's belongings, he then had Quetzal lean forward so Alfred could swing onto his back, and easily pull Arthur up into the folds of his arms. He wrapped the thick cloak protectively around the Omega, and ushered the large raptor through the trees to the Shaman's location. Wraith followed along, eyes on her beloved chick. 

Upon reaching it, he clambered down from Quetzal, noting Arthur had begun to sway from the loss of blood, and pulled the Omega into his arms. Holding him tucked close to his chest, he shouldered his way through the thick vines that blocked the path to the Shaman's home, before calling out for the man.

"Great Shaman Kiku? We need your assistance," Alfred cried out, holding Arthur close and beginning to worry the Shaman might not have been in.

Crow’s heavy head rose up from a pile of pillows and pelts as Alfred and Arthur entered. The black ostard snorted before rumbling a deep growl for Kiku.

The Shaman rounded the corner not a moment later. His dark eyes went wide, but he didn’t hesitate a moment. Calm in demeanor, he ushered Alfred to lay Arthur down on the many pillows and pelts he had in the broad room of his home. Once the prince was comfortable, he removed his cloak, not even sparing a glance that Arthur was naked beneath. Then Kiku looked sidelong at Crow.

The big lizard craned his neck to pluck a small deerskin pouch from a ledge carved directly from one of the tree branches. He gently set it down beside his master before resting his head on a pillow again and quickly fell back asleep.

Kiku opened the pouch, removing the contents and arranging them swiftly. He didn’t speak to Alfred as he opened up a small flask containing yellowish petals and crushed them between his fingers.

Kiku worked efficiently, smearing the juices from the crushed petals over the gash in Arthur’s shoulder. The prince twitched at the slight sting, but Kiku eased him by drawing a soft pelt up over his legs, tucking it around his ribs.

Dipping his hands into a nearby bowl of water to rinse them, the Shaman then took up a thin barb and strong, carefully cut cord of sinew. Tying them together, he dipped the barb beneath Arthur’s skin and began to weave it through the wound.

Arthur didn’t flinch, more than accustomed to the feel of a barb working under his skin. And when Kiku finished, he merely closed his eyes, glad the wound was stitched. Kiku sprinkled water on the wound to wash away the excess blood and herbal juice before washing his hands again.

“Feel better?” Kiku teased with an amused glimmer in his eyes.

Arthur grunted, clearly not feeling the same mirth. Smiling, the Shaman, shook his head before turning to Alfred.

“I know a whip mark when I see one. What happened, Alfred? Are you injured anywhere as well?”

Alfred had stood back as he watched the Shaman work. At the flinch from the herbs, Alfred felt a surge to be by Arthur, but knowing the Shaman wasn't hurting him, he kept his spot. Sweat beaded across his forehead though. He hated seeing Arthur in pain, and he had only just recently recovered from not only the bruising from his fights, but his heat as well.

Once Kiku had finished and turned to Alfred, the hunter grunted in anger at the subject.

"I'm not, my Shaman, but I wish I had been if it would have saved Arthur." He sighed, "the Chief is impatient, and felt my claiming his son was too soon when I have not met the bargain made. I put it into perspective for him, however," he paused now, biting his lip. He needed to be by Arthur, so he quickly walked up to the soft bed Arthur rested on and sat next to the prince. Taking the Omega's hand, he squeezed it reassuringly and continued to speak, but did not look away from his mate.

Kiku watched as Alfred took Arthur’s hand and squeezed it, smiling as Arthur clung to him as well. He’d spent many years watching Arthur agonize over loneliness, and seeing the little display of trust and reassurance between the two blonds warmed him.

“Mmm, love doesn’t like to wait. Then again, neither does Mountain Tribe.” The shaman’s smile faded. “Nor does the chief.”

 

Alfred heaved a sigh then before stating, "he struck Arthur from the family name."

The Shaman’s eyes went wide at this.

“By the gods...” he whispered in horror, looking to Alfred. The Omega avoided his gaze, tightening his grip on Alfred’s hand. “I’m sorry, dear prince.”

“I don’t wish to be a part of that family anyways,” Arthur retorted, “it’s hardly proper to even say it was a family at all.”

Kiku nodded, but looked to Alfred despite addressing them both.

“I think it best if you spent some time away from the tribe.”

“Am I banished?” Arthur asked suddenly, voice laced with worry. Kiku chuckled quietly.

“No, dear prince. I just think it wise you removed yourself from your ill tempered father for a bit. You need rest and relaxation. This stress will kill you with as drained as your body is right now. You fought bravely, even though you were in heat and being bred, and now this. I know you’d like to believe you can handle it all, but I don’t want to have to send another of my princes to the stars.”

Kiku leaned close to Alfred, speaking lowly in his ear.

“Please, noble plainsman, take your mate somewhere quiet and let him rest. I worry for him. He’s going to make himself deathly ill at this rate,”

Alfred nodded in understanding. Arthur needed a change of scenery. Somewhere he could forget the troubles that plagued him, and the hunter knew exactly where that was.

"Thank you, Great Shaman. Your help and kindness are true gifts."

The Shaman smiled warmly at the both of them before ducking out of the room to leave the two alone.

"Let's get you changed," Alfred grabbed Arthur's clothing he had brought in with them and began to help him shrug into the vest and his deer hide pants. "Kiku is right. You need some time away from all of this. Some time alone with me will ease your heart." Alfred smiled as he placed his hand over Arthur's heart before lightly dragging his fingers up along Arthur's neck to cup his lover's cheek. "You'll get through this, and I'll be by your side with every step."

Arthur lay his hand over Alfred’s as the Alpha held his cheek. He leaned into the touch, drawing a deep breath to steady his breaking voice. His emotions were getting the better of him again, but he managed a sincere thank you, and looked up into Alfred’s cerulean eyes.

“In all honesty, I want to be away. I love my tribe and my home, but- but I need a break. I’m beyond exhausted. I’ll be glad to be away for a bit, so long as I am with you.”

Alfred smiled and leaned in to place a soft, lingering kiss against Arthur's lips. Arthur needed the Alpha's strength right now, and Alfred was more than willing to give everything he had to the Omega.

"Then let me take you away." He grinned before hoisting Arthur back up into his arms. Taking the cloak with them, he left the Shaman's home to be greeted by Wraith and Quetzal waiting outside. "You won't need anything where we're going. Anything you need I can get for you there." He assured before getting back into Quetzal's harness. 

"I'm going to take you to my home, Arthur. To see wonders that escape the stories you've heard about the plains. Do not let those tales cloud your thoughts, as they are all far from the truth." He looked to Arthur with a smile, "as I would hope you realize now for having taken a plainsman as your mate."

It sounded like a faerie tale, and Arthur was convinced he was in one as Alfred picked him up. Seated before him in Quetz’s harness, Arthur leaned against his Alpha curiously. Alfred then turned the raptor to head for the edge of the forest where they stopped and looked out over the vast, seemingly endless stretch of flat plains. Wraith growled as they came to a halt, somewhat perturbed by returning here. 

Arthur swallowed hard as he gazed out into the vast plains. He’d only heard of savage men and even more savage beasts wandering the grasses, but Alfred assured him it much more. Glancing back at him, the emerald-eyed Omega blinked. Alfred was kind, protective, amazing really, so why should he limit himself in believing that plains were nothing but carnal blood baths beneath the tips of golden grass.

With a weak smile he reached his good arm back to turn Alfred’s head to the side to kiss him.

“I’ve learned there is so much more to you than I ever could have dreamed. I trust you when you say your home is more than a den of blood as well.”

A sad chirp brought his attention to the ice-blue ostard standing by Quetz’s hip. Wraith reached her neck up to bump Arthur’s leg with another chirp. Arthur stretched as far as he could to pet her snout.

“I’ll return. You needn’t fear. The forest is forever my home, and you are forever a part of that home. Go on, go tend to your new chicks. They’re not so lucky to have someone to protect and love them just yet. But they’ll need you for that.”

Wraith bobbed her head sadly, but took a step back to make room for the big raptor. She gave a goodbye shriek before darting back into the woods.

The Omega prince watched her go with a sad smile. He always hated to be away from his beloved ostard, but he needed this. And a chance to see Alfred’s home, a chance to learn more about his mate, and a chance to truly find a little peace with him would do the prince wonders for his ailing health.

“Shall we?” Arthur glanced to his mate, bright eyes hooded, but still keenly affectionate.

Alfred smiled and nodded, and with a light touch to the feathers along Quetzal's spine, the raptor headed out at a smooth trot into the familiar golden stalks of the plains.

The hunter knew exactly where he would take the Omega, and he was more than eager to show his world to Arthur. His own lands were a long distance away, but in roughly half a day they could reach their first destination. It would be the perfect time, as the sun would be slowly sinking towards the horizon.

"Get some rest, my prince. There is not much to see save for the endless stretch of grass. I will wake you when we have arrived."

During their trek, Arthur had fallen fast asleep curled warmly in Alfred's arms. Alfred needed nothing but his strong legs to truly guide Quetzal, so his arms were always free, whether he be holding a spear and dagger, or his mate.

It has been a long time since I've felt the brush of the tall grass against my legs. To be out here now with the love of my life to see its true beauty, the gods couldn't have gifted me anything more.

After hours of walking, their destination soon came into view in the distance. Alfred upped Quetzal's speed some, but quickly slowed the raptor as a massive Allosaurus stepped out from behind a large stone outcropping. It wasn’t too far from them, and they were upwind from the out-cropping - such things were given a wide berth just for this reason, unless scouted prior - so Alfred's fear of being caught by the carnivore was minimal. However, the sight was one he knew Arthur would never have seen.

Being quiet, he gently nudged Arthur awake.

"Shh, be quiet, but look to your right." He smiled. The lizard was smaller than its Rex cousin, but Quetzal's head only reached to the giant lizard's shoulder. It wasn't the time to feed, so the carnivore was more than likely out to stretch its legs before hunting come nightfall. It limbered around casually as it sniffed the air, occasionally letting out a grunt or light roar.

"Beautiful, isn't she?"

Arthur blinked as he was nudged awake. Rubbing his eyes, he sleepily looked as Alfred directed. He flinched, practically shoving himself against Alfred’s chest with wide eyes. It hadn’t exactly been what he’d been expecting, but after a few moments of clinging to Alfred, he relaxed and actually took in the lizard’s form.

“Terrifying, but yes, she’s quite the creature, isn’t she?” The Omega swallowed hard as he looked back at his mate. “She’s not going to attempt to make a meal of us, is she? They don’t like to hunt people, I hope.”

Alfred chucked from deep in his chest, not making much of a sound as Arthur pressed back against him.

"Oh, they'll hunt people, but we're not much of a meal worth getting hurt for." He remarked as he moved Quetzal onward, keeping them a distance away. "We're upwind from her, so there is no fear of her catching our scent." He smiled assuredly as he rubbed Arthur's arm. "She's not a Rex though. A smaller cousin, but still just as deadly." He grinned, enjoying the way Arthur pressed against the Alpha.

“I see now why you keep such large mounts around.” The Omega was still wary of the tall lizard, but Alfred’s sturdy body was a genuine comfort.

Arthur decided the plains were definitely not suited for foresters. The beasts here could crush an ostard and archer long before their arrows could even penetrate their scaly hides. Arthur gathered his mottled cloak around himself as he rested his head on Alfred’s chest. He felt particularly small out here, and the leafy patterns reminded him of the comforts of the forest that could hide him from any danger.

“How did you ever live in such a terrifying place for so long?”

They had moved past the carnivore now, and Alfred could only smile at the continued questions from Arthur. He rather enjoyed being able to talk about his home. He had learned so much of Arthur and his ways, but much of his own world was still a mystery to the forester; a mystery Alfred was eager to solve for the Omega.

"It only appears terrifying to those who do not know how to bend with the grasses." He explained. He shifted a bit, pulling Arthur's cloak up over the Omega's shoulder before moving his arm to gently rub Arthur's back.

"There were many secrets my people had to learn in order to survive out here, but once they had, the fear was erased and replaced with perseverance. Our people wanted to tame this land, and so they did." He paused to sigh, remembering his tribe and the old familiar faces. He missed them all dearly, and could only wish the terrible wars that befell his people would cease for eternity.

"We could only take so much, however, before the wars began. Some of my people believed the gods feared our overpopulating of the plains, even though the vastness of it far surpasses your own forests and the mountains beyond." Alfred stopped a moment, pondering over the possible truth to such thoughts. Maybe it was the gods bringing their numbers back to a reasonable population in order to live harmoniously with the rest of the beasts of the plains. 

“Was your tribe vast? As big as Moon Tribe?” Arthur wondered aloud, emerald eyes wide and curious despite the fact he was still incredibly tired. Sleeping a few hours had done him some good, he would need so much more - preferably dozing in the warm circle of Alfred’s arms - before he was at full par again.

"My tribe was large, yes. Not quite as large as your Moon Tribe, though. Sadly, the two wars were quite close to each other, and it did not allow for many generations to aspire for old age." Sadness was in his tone, but he pushed past it. They would start a new southern plains tribe. One that would see many generations with no war in sight.

No longer in the mood to dwell on the past, Alfred decided for a change in subject.

"Tell me, my prince, have you seen or heard stories of a great body of water, that traveled on well off into the horizon, much like the plains do?"

The Omega furrowed his brows somewhat. The question was odd, especially considering they were still surrounded by vast stretches of grass.

“Kiku used to tell me stories of a place like that. He used to tell of terrible monsters that lived there because the gods would throw away their deformed creations into the water so they would not bother the creatures of the forest. He said it was a place where the water had no light and there was no floor for people to stand. But he said it was eerily beautiful too, which was why it was so dangerous. Monsters were hidden by the beauty of the water, and the unwary would be snatched up the moment they touched it.”

Alfred nodded. 

"Kiku is wise, for these tales are true. My southern plains border the vast ocean. It is very dangerous, but incredibly beautiful." He sighed, reminded of the sunrises he would watch as a boy during the winters when their tribe was nearest the cliff edge. He then looked back down to Arthur, lifting his lover's chin to look up at the hunter. 

"The morning rays shimmer across the rolling waters of blues and greens. White foam crash against the cliff bottoms, sending spray high into the air to the point you can feel the coolness on your skin. And the salty breeze as it lifts off the water, whipping your hair and the grasses behind you with its gusts," he sighed before leaning down to press his lips to Arthur's forehead, lingering there as he finished, "is a sight I hope to show my beautiful mate."

Arthur breathed a sigh as he listened to the beautiful imagery Alfred painted with his words.

“How you make a prison for the most ancient beasts sound so incredible, I’m not sure I understand,” Arthur whispered. He closed his eyes against the feel of Alfred’s kiss, never wanting to break the quiet love that passed between them in that little space.

“Regardless-” he murmured after a long moment, bringing his good arm up to card his fingers through Alfred’s hair. “-Of its fabled beauty, I want to see that sun rise on you, can cast you scarlets and bronzes. And I want to see that breeze rustle your hair like it does blow the grass. I want to feel your hands on me, as cool and soft as that wind and feel your lips on mine like the spray of that foam.”

Alfred's smile widened, as Arthur's words moved him. The thought that Arthur wanted to see Alfred standing in that sun at his land's cliffs, with the endless ocean stretched far behind him, eased his heart knowing Arthur wanted to visit, and hopefully stay, amidst the plains of the Alpha's home.

"You will see and have all of that," he whispered before he brought his arms under the large cloak to grasp Arthur's sides and move him gently to be facing Alfred. He pulled the cloak back up around Arthur, but this time leaned in close, ghosting his cheek against Arthur's jaw to come against Arthur's neck. His hands moved under the cloak to slide lightly against Arthur's smooth sides. A smile graced the hunter's lips as he dipped his nose to breath in his mate's scent at his neck. It reminded him of the forest, and of a world that had blessed him with the greatest love he'd ever known.

"I want to feel your skin, warmed by that sun, yet cooled by the mist. To see your eyes, green as your forests, yet flecked with the gold of my plains." He spoke, ghosting his lips along Arthur's neck as he worked up to his jaw and ear. "To hear you cry my name as I bring you to ecstasy amidst the sound of crashing waves far below." He pressed his lips against Arthur's neck, while his hands roamed along Arthur's sides and under the vest he wore, tracing his fingers across the patterns etched along his lover's chest.

"To make you forever mine, amidst both forests of green and gold combined." He finished the last part in his own tongue, gently whispered into Arthur's ear as he brought one hand up to cup Arthur's neck and run his thumb against the Omega's jaw.

The Omega went with every motion, smiled and purred at every touch. His soft hums were lost as he nuzzled Alfred’s neck as the final words were spoken. He didn’t know what they meant, but they left him feeling warm and loved. It felt a bit like melding with Alfred, and beneath the cloak he could hardly tell where who began and who ended.

He liked it that way, the Omega decided. He liked the feel of being entirely encompassed and encasing in another’s love. It was something that honestly felt beautiful as it fluttered his stomach.

“I want to come back here one day,” he whispered. “When my body isn’t so unfit. I want to dance for you before the water and the tall grass and the sun as it blazes the twilight away. What a wild thing it would be, to simply dance to the breeze.”

"You will, and you can gift both myself and my world with your dance. You will be extraordinary," he whispered as he grazed his lips along Arthur's ear. "But right now, I have one other marvel to show you before we settle for the night."

Alfred pulled back a bit and motioned with his head to look in front of them. A smile graced his lips as his alighted on a view most familiar to him, but out of this world for the forester.

They had reached the top of a large hill Quetzal had been climbing, and the slope downward on the other side carried off for miles, but before that was what caught the eye first.

A large lake stretched out before them, with scattered trees still with their green foliage around the edges. It was a striking contrast to what most of the plains were, but it was also why herds of sauropods, trics, and other herbivorous lizards now gathered around and through it.

"Terrifying and massive lizards they may be." Alfred began as he looked out over a group of the long-necked sauropods, one lowering its head to inspect one of its young that splashed about in the water. "But gentle and loving families all the same." He smiled as he nuzzled against Arthur's neck and held his mate close. "A world perceived as brutish and dangerous, but truthfully, it holds a love and strength I have yet to see anywhere else."

Arthur had tipped his head curiously, but turned, tucking his legs up with his good shoulder pressed to Alfred’s chest. He gasped at the sight that stretched out before him.

The sheen of the lake and massive lizards sent shimmers of the sun’s rays in every direction. The glow of the fiery star illuminated the sloping lake below, mesmerizing the Omega. He barely heard Alfred, shocked by this broad sweep before him. It was like nothing he’d ever seen. Something like this did not exist in the forests of his home. This grand a scale didn’t exist where the roof of the world was the tops of the trees.

He really didn’t know what to say. Or rather, he didn’t want to speak. Despite being a forester, Arthur knew when words were unnecessary. In the wake of glimpsing the Star Mirrors for the first time was one of silence. Seeing the gloom of Boneyard was a time for silence, and the Winter Glades in winter was a time for silence. So was this.

Arthur gave a tiny smile as he leaned against his Alpha. The warmth of his arms brought a sense of completion to the amazing scene, and Arthur dared only to whisper on his breath.

“Your world holds a special kind of beauty. It’s something that can’t be fully appreciated without understanding the nature of one who’s lived it.”

His gaze flicked up to Alfred a moment, then fluttered shut.

“A sight that mirrors its long-time beholder. Fitting...”

Alfred felt a swell of pride at Arthur's admiration for his own world. He had yearned to hear such acceptance for as long as the tales of the plains were always riddled with blood - because that just wasn't it at all. It was a fierce world to live in, and to learn how to live in it was a struggle, but the rewards were great in the end.

"Thank you, Arthur. That means a lot to me." He smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to the Omega's forehead. "Now, it is getting late. We've traveled a distance today, and still have more land to cover tomorrow before we turn back," he explained, now turning Quetzal off to the west more to walk along the decline of the hill. 

Another stone outcropping came into view a time later, jetting out from the side of the steep hill. There was a large boulder that was embedded into the hill, which offered a nice ledge. While leading back towards the hill, what appeared to be a cave was nestled into the hillside. The large stone had been wedged in front of the entrance, certainly not something left that way by nature.

Upon reaching the out-cropping, Alfred slipped from Quetzal's back and walked up onto the smooth stone. It brought him level with Arthur, and he leaned close, his gaze set sternly so Arthur knew the hunter was serious.

"Do not dismount from Quetzal. He will protect you as he smells you as my mate. I just need to clear out the cave and make sure it's safe," Alfred instructed, pulling out his dagger in the process. "You will be fine. I stayed here on my trip north." Leaning forward, he gave a quick kiss to Arthur before turning away and walked over to the large stone that had been wedged in front of the opening. It didn't conceal the entire entrance, for there were small openings around where the stone couldn't block.

Walking around the entrance, he looked closely at these holes and easily recognized the scrapes of tiny clawed feet having run across the stone and into the cave.

Of course. Damn compies.

Grabbing on to the massive stone, Alfred heaved, using his legs to push off the ground and rolled the rock to the side, making just enough room for him to go in and out. He waited for anything to come running out, but when nothing did, he took one look back behind him at Arthur, smiled, and disappeared into the darkness.

Arthur had listened intently, certainly not about to venture anywhere in this harsh land on his own. He scoffed at Alfred, but warmed at the kiss. When Alfred finally vanished behind the boulder, Alfred blinked. He patted Quetz’s side.

“Looks as though it’s just you and me for a bit, hmm?” the Omega mused aloud lightly, but said nothing more. His keen eyes roamed the grasses for the odd sway that could potentially indicate danger. However, nothing came creeping in the stalks, but things crawling out of the cave was an entirely different story.

It was the skittering of claws against stone that alerted Arthur of something amiss. He glanced down over the raptor’s shoulder to see the strange form of tiny creatures jostling each other around Quetz’s feet. They looked like feathery raptors, only incredibly small, maybe reaching to mid calf on the archer.

They perturbed the Omega, but a thought crossed his mind. He brought his bow to hand and reached for an arrow from his quiver past the painful stretch of his stitches. Notching it, Arthur took aim at one of the tiny creatures and fired.

His arrow slammed into the little lizard, piercing its skull and pinning its flailing body to the ground. The others around it shrieked in fear, scattering. But they seemed intently curious, and as their lost companion stilled, they approached to investigate.

The prince took the opportunity to take down another. He felled one as it fled, and yet another as it tripped over its own feet. His final arrow stabbed the last one in the spine, slaying it as it struck the ground.

Arthur grinned triumphantly as he shouldered his bow, but did not dismount. He’d be heeding Alfred’s warning if it was the last thing he did. Besides, if anything came looking for such a tiny scavenges, Arthur’s bow could likely fell that as well. And at the very least, they now had dinner to scrounge up.

Alfred dusted off his hands as he finally came out from the cave. As he expected, compies and their nests. He had found some eggs though which they could eat in the morning. The tiny lizards he had scared out he just hoped did not bother Arthur.

"The cave's been cleared," he said as he stood tall after having had to hunch over some inside the small cave. "Happen to catch a glimpse of the little- oh!" Alfred stopped mid sentence when he saw the four pinned lizards around Quetzal's feet. With a laugh he walked over to Arthur and held out his hands to help him from Quetzal's back, "I see you saw the Compies. I shouldn't have expected anything less from my talented Omega." He grinned. "Fetch them up, I need to walk the perimeter and I'll be back,” he explained after setting Arthur on the ground.

Arthur smirked, accepting the help down with pride etched in his smile. He may not have been leaping from the backs of raptors or tearing into the flesh of giant lizards, but the Omega was far from helpless, even out here.

He gathered up his kills as he would forest fowl. He dangled them by their stiffening limbs and hauled them back upside down after harvesting his arrows as well. Fletching them was time consuming and he usually plucked the salvageable ones from any kills he could.

As Arthur did so, Alfred dug in the sack attached to Quetzal's harness and pulled out a dried animal bladder tied with a cord.

"Need to ward off the area from any unwanted guests while we sleep." He winked before heading out a ways to start pouring the yellow fluid around the area.

Quetzal immediately grew irritated by the smell, stamping his foot and snarling. Alfred wasn't gone long, but came with an arm full of cut tall grass under his arm. He placed the bladder back into Quetzal's satchel and attempted to quiet the raptor.

"Really, Quetz, you know there's no Rex around." He patted the raptor's thick neck before turning back to Arthur. "Rex urine wards off the smaller carnivores." He hoisted the grass better under his arm, while grabbing up the heavy fur roll that had been tied to the back of Quetzal’s harness. "Shall we?" He smiled, motioning for Arthur to enter the small cave.

As Alfred drew up to Arthur’s side, the Omega curled his lip in disgust.

“While smart, it’s entirely repugnant. We have herbs and flowers that do such things in the forest. The mushrooms growing at the base of my home release toxic spores any sane animal knows to keep away from.” He followed Alfred into the cave, and knelt to lay out his kills.

“The spores give off a very fine dust, as fine as the scales on a insect’s wings, that deters even flying creatures as it lingers in the air. It’s almost impossible to detect though, since our bodies are generally too large for the spores to affect.”

Alfred laughed.

"Have you spotted many flowers so far out on the plains? Such delicate plants can't survive in the direct heat of the sun. We make due with what we can. Though, I'd much prefer your forest’s method to ours." He smiled as Arthur followed him inside.

Arthur looked to the four little lizards spread out before him. They didn’t look like much of a meal, especially considering Alfred’s size, but they hadn’t brought much for eating along with them. But Arthur didn’t feel much of an appetite anyway. The pain in his shoulder from having irritated the stitching while shooting killed his stomach.

Arthur nudged them towards Alfred.

“I haven’t the faintest clue how you wish to eat these, or if you even prepare your food. Kiku told me you plainsmen don’t even cook your meat, you just swallow it down.”

Walking along the wall, Alfred took the grasses and laid them out on the dirt and stone ground before resting his own fur pelt over top the grass.

"It's crude, but out here, you procure what you need from wherever you are. Carrying too much weighs you down in case you need to flee from beast or flame." He went on before kneeling down to inspect the lizards.

"We don't usually prepare our food, but after being spoiled by your forest tribe, I can't say I'm eager to return to such ways." He smiled. "That means fire, however." He bit his lip now, not too eager to utilize the dangerous element for cooked meat.

He rubbed at his arm as he pondered his decision, but decided to think on it later. He wasn't exactly hungry just yet.

Looking back to Arthur, he then noticed the Omega wince slightly as he moved his arm. Realizing the pain from his wound must have still been bothering him, he reached out with one hand and motioned for the makeshift bed with the other.

"Come on. You need some more rest, and having demonstrated your archery skills to the lizards, I'm sure you've irritated that wound." Alfred then went and took a seat on the bed. Leaning up against the cool stone wall as he smiled and held out his hand for Arthur to join him.

Arthur wasn’t inclined to disagree, and gratefully accepted the offer to finally rest. He stumbled a bit as he made his way to Alfred. Going down on his haunches, the prince managed to place his back against Alfred’s chest, body nestled between his Alpha’s legs.

He set either hand on those powerful things, absently kneading the thick muscle as he rested back against Alfred.

“Sorry to have spoiled you, beloved. But the taste of spiced meat is simply something one should never live without.”

Alfred smiled as he closed his eyes to the gentle kneading along his legs. After such a long ride they grew sore, so it was relief and he hummed contentedly with the pressure.

Bringing a hand up he carded it slowly back through Arthur's hair.

"You are right about that." He chuckled a bit deep in his chest before adding, "rest for a bit, my prince. When it is time to eat, I'll wake you."

***

The rumble of distant thunder was what woke Alfred from a sound sleep. The sun had only just set beneath the grasses, so its light still scorched the sky in deep reds. The light reflected dimly off the stone walls of the small cave, but what worried him was the sound of angry clouds.

Carefully getting to his feet as to not wake Arthur, Alfred headed out onto the flat stone ledge that reached out over the hillside. It wasn't difficult to spot. The towering black clouds as they reached high into the darkening sky was a familiar threat to any plainsman. The rain from dark clouds was welcomed, but the clouds that towered high into the sky was what brought true fear. He watched as flashes lit up throughout the clouds, until finally his eyes alighted to the slowly growing reds and yellows that danced along the ground.

A low growl caught Alfred's attention as Quetzal stepped up to him. Alfred blew out a heavy sigh as he patted his raptor's neck.

"This was not something I cared to see on our first night so far into the plains." He relented before pulling from the sack a long wooden flute. He smiled upon seeing the familiar carved wood. He had crafted it himself. Tied with leather straps held two of Quetzal's feathers, and along the shaft was carved Quetzal's footprint and markings.

With a heaved sigh, he gave Quetzal another pat to go back and rest, as he walked to the edge of the stone ledge. Looking back out across the wide expanse of his world, he starred as the flames quickly began to spread far in the distance.

"Gods of the plains people, your son calls to you now in hopes that you bring forth your protective rains to quench your dry and burning lands. With song, please heed your sons call." He spoke in his own tongue before bringing the flute to his lips, and began to play.

The melody was low and moved slowly, tapering off quietly at the end of a breath. It was a somber sound, one that you could be lulled to sleep to. It mirrored the distant rumble of thunder as it moved, hitting the occasional high note with a clash from the storm. As Alfred played, off in the distance a wall of water began to pour from the rain heavy clouds, slowly dimming the fierce reds and yellows that licked away at the dry earth.

"Quiet the rage, and soothe the burn. Breath life behind the path of death," were his last words in his own tongue as he made a motion with his hand in prayer to his gods.

Arthur stirred at the slow melody of Alfred’s flute. It seemed a faint distance away, echoing through the slight opening to the cave. The Omega sighed quietly to the sound. He made a motion to stand, but it didn’t work quite as well as he would have hoped. So he carefully pulled himself up against the craggy cave wall until he could stand leaning his weight against it.

He edged his way to the entrance to the cave. Peering out, he found Alfred, gazing out onto the plains with his back to the Omega. There was a long, wooden flute set in his lap, and Arthur knew the song had to have come from that.

Arthur lied down in the cave's entrance, his side pressed to the ground and head resting on his bent arm. A cool shift in the wind brought the scent of rain to Arthur’s nose, and he parted his mouth slightly to taste the air for the cool moisture in the air. The drop in pressure brought a soft wind as well, soothing him.

The feel of rain was familiar to Arthur. He loved the difference of the air as the clouds rolled overhead and brought thick gusts that would rustle the branches of his home.

From his place, Arthur couldn’t see the fire far off. He let his eyes slip shut to relax, and spoke,

“What does your flute sing for, beloved?”

Alfred's ears perked up when he heard his mate speak from behind him. He smiled as he turned, enjoying the breeze as it cooled his skin. Walking over to Arthur, he knelt down and held out the flute for Arthur to take it.

"It sings to the gods for rain." He smiled. "Lightning struck the land way off in the distance there." He turned slightly to gesture where the fire had been burning. There was still a faint glow from where the grasses were still lit, but the rain was quenching it quickly. "No hunter goes without their flute on the plains, for no one knows when fire might strike. We call to our gods to bless us with rain, so as to quench the earth before the fire ravages our homes."

"It shall sing for you too, if you like?" Alfred moved closer to Arthur on his knees, hooking his arms under the Omega's back and legs before getting to his feet. Carefully with the low ceiling, Alfred walked back to their makeshift bed and settled Arthur onto it before laying on his side next to Arthur. "For a while now, I've thought of how lovely it would be for you to dance to my flute music. It would make for a beautiful mix of cultures. What do you think?" He hummed as he slid in close to Arthur, while pulling the Omega to his chest.

Arthur accepted the flute, holding it to his chest as he was lifted. He was starting to get used to being handled like this. Actually, he found he rather enjoyed it. Being held to Alfred’s chest was an invitation he’d never experienced prior. That warmth of being held was, well, it was something Arthur found himself coming to cherish.

The Omega curled up, still clutching Alfred’s flute against his heart.

“Mmm, I’d like that. It would take some getting used to. I’ve never danced to anything so slow and somber before. Dances have traditionally always been light of foot and quick in tempo. Something swaying, like a lovely breeze, perhaps? Yes, a breeze sounds nice.” Arthur mused aloud, quietly pleased with the idea before another struck him.

“Alfred? Do your people dance - my dancing, not your terrifying version with weapons - at all?”

Alfred smiled as he pressed a kiss to the crown of Arthur's head.

"Emm, that visual is stunning. We don't generally dance to the song of our flutes, but I think we could start a tradition." He ran his hand up and down Arthur's back as he breathed in his scent. "We can start all sorts of traditions. You're mated to the Chieftain of the southern plains after all." Alfred mused. It was sad to think the circumstances that got him to this point, but at least he could start the southern plains tribe over, and with Arthur by his side, so many possibilities rested before them.

"My people only danced with weapons, but now with you at my side, we can incorporate your dances into our culture. The southern tribe is like your canvas, Arthur. Create it how you would like to see it." He hummed, enjoying the thought of giving all of his world to Arthur.

The Omega furrowed his brows.

“Create? Alfred, dancing takes years to learn properly. I would never have the chance to teach anyone but you. Besides, I can’t be running back and forth from the farthest end of the plains to my home just to give a few of your people dancing lessons.” Arthur chuckled nervously, honestly terrified of what fantasy Alfred had dancing in his head.

“Don’t be silly, beloved.”

Alfred furrowed his brow at Arthur's response. Surely Arthur had planned on staying with Alfred in the plains. He was his mate after all. Alfred needed to return to the plains to begin the tribe a new.

"Erm, well, there's still plenty of time." Alfred brushed it off, not wanting to talk about something when this was to be a pleasant outing.

Pulling Arthur closer, he rested his chin on Arthur's head as he purred contentedly.

"You're going to be amazed by the sights I'll show you tomorrow. The first is one we passed through on our way here." He smiled, moving his hand up to lightly run along Arthur's side.

“Plenty of time for what?” Arthur nervously wondered aloud, biting his bottom lip. “Sightseeing?” The Omega tried, hoping it would ease the tension he knew would be building around this subject. Clearly they were having very different ideas, and Arthur didn’t want to think of Alfred having to stay here in the terrifying open when Arthur could always be sure he was safe under the shadows of green leaves.

"Yeah... sightseeing." Alfred left it at that. He didn't care to think about being separated from Arthur. He wouldn't allow it, but he couldn't let the southern plains people die off.

Arthur ignored the comment and decided to move the conversation to more neutral grounds.

“Heh, I’m sure. Though now that you've shown me so much of your home, I feel as though my forest has yet to show you its own beauty. But the forest changes with the seasons; it’s hard to experience it all, even in a lifetime.

Alfred’s eyes widened in thought. 

"There are more beauties your forest holds for me to see? I look forward to it. However, I'm sure none of it compares to the beauty the forest has already given me." With those words, he then eased Arthur onto his back before moving up over the Omega to straddle his hips with Alfred's hands on either side of Arthur's head. "Nothing in this world has yet to compete with the love of my life." He smiled warmly before leaning down to nuzzle against Arthur's neck, pressing light kisses to his skin and enjoying having his love beneath him and protected.

“The forest never ceases to amaze...” Arthur whispered with a broad, but coy grin. His eyes slipped shut to the warm feel of Alfred’s breath and lips against his neck. The Omega sighed contently, and brought his hands up to groom through Alfred’s hair.

He was glad for this mutual understanding they had: this wasn’t something that needed to be addressed right now. Arthur just wanted to relax, enjoy the sights and keep Alfred close.

The prince eased his hands down Alfred’s neck, to his strong shoulders, before skimming down his chest. Eventually though, the motions pained his already aching shoulder. His little bout of archery had been rough on the stitching, and so he let his hands rest back on his stomach.

“Mmm, when we return home, and the chill comes, I’ll show you my favorite place to sun myself. The cold air keeps the rocks a lovely temperature beneath the bright sunlight. Wraith and I like to lay out and just doze in the rays for a spell after a good meal and light wine.”

The Omega smiled.

“And when the snow comes, I’ll bring you to the Winter Glade. The skeleton trees and their ghost flowers are beautiful in the winter. And on clear mornings, the trees limbs sparkle like crystal from the cold dew. It’s stunning, and it’s the place where I selected the wood to have my bow crafted.”

Alfred had closed his eyes, enjoying the soft touches from Arthur before he hummed in agreement.

"Sounds breathtaking. I'm also curious to these cold temperatures. The plains never see much of a chill. I assume we'll be spending much time keeping each other warm." Alfred growled playfully before nipping Arthur's ear lightly.

“Oh, I assure you of that,” Arthur returned with a coy grin.

From Alfred’s position, a glimmer of light suddenly caught his eye and he quickly looked up. He was surprised he had forgotten the sight after so much time in the forest. A smile graced his lips as he nodded back to the opening of the small cave.

"There's another small highlight of the plains at night. We may not have fire, but the light from the stars, the moon, and-" A few of the tiny lights floated in through the opening to hover about the ceiling of the cave, "-sun flies." Alfred smiled as he rested back down on his back, motioning for Arthur to rest on the Alpha's chest. "We make lanterns out of finely spun threads, catch the tiny flies each night, and they give us a soft glow to light up our homes." He yawned the last bit as he felt his eyes grow heavy.

"They're not as beautiful as the colors your forest brings, but looking out across the plains, it's like a field of gold light that dances and shimmers."

Curious, Arthur shifted to crawl onto Alfred’s chest. Laying his head down to listen to his Alpha’s heart, Arthur made himself comfortable.

His emerald eyes were wide in wonder as the little bugs came fluttering closer, their bodies all aglow. Arthur shifted to outstretch his hand. The little fly didn’t seem too bothered as Arthur curled his fingers around it carefully, bringing it close to examine it.

“I disagree. They’re wondrous little things, aren’t they?” He released the bug, watching it flutter away on dainty wings.

“I thought only the plants glowed. I never knew insects would as well. Hmm, curious. I wonder if perhaps there are large animals that have their own light. Suppose ostards or raptors glowed like that? It’d be....interesting.” The Omega had a silly grin on his lips, and nuzzled his Alpha’s chest.

“I feel like a child again. Everything seems so new and fascinating.”

Alfred smiled as he shifted to accommodate Arthur, bringing one arm up around his Omega to knead gently at his uninjured shoulder.

"Well, if your ostards glowed, I don't think that'd be the best cover seeing as you use stealth in your hunts," he chimed, "though, it would be interesting." He chuckled some as his eyes followed the paths of the tiny glowing bugs.

"I think it best we sleep now, my prince. We still have quite the ground to cover tomorrow." With a final kiss amidst Arthur's hair, he settled back into the soft pelt to fall asleep to the familiar sounds and smells of his homeland.

But while they shut their eyes to sleep, another pair stayed wide open, lurking in the night and waiting..

END SCENE


	10. Scene 10

It had been a scent Alfred had not woken up to in what felt like forever: the pungency of blood. With it came a chill down his spine as he blinked his eyes open to take in the dimmed lighting of the cave. The sun had started to peak over the tips of the grass and was slowly illuminating their small shelter.

He looked down his nose to see his mates resting form, fast asleep and laying on the hunter's chest. He looked so content with that. And Alfred smiled knowing Arthur was his, and was completely happy belonging to the Alpha. It gave the hunter a sense of peace in what had been a chaotic and dismal life. It was something he was determined to protect, and right now, his senses were telling him he needed to be on guard.

Being careful to not wake his mate, Alfred lifted Arthur gently, keeping in mind the Omega's injury, and settled him down on the large pelt. Getting to his feet as silent as if he were stalking his prey, he unsheathed his dagger and crept to the entrance of the cave.

The sun had yet to touch many of the low lying areas, so much of the grass was gifted with shadows to hide in. A ways off in the distance, herbivores were seeing to their thirst, but they weren't the issue.

A clawed foot clicking on stone caught his attention and he looked to see Quetzal slowly approaching him. If his raptor wasn't on alert, there was nothing in the near vicinity to be on guard over.

Stepping out of the cave, Alfred stood tall and walked to meet the raptor, the hunter's eyes still scanning the area in curiosity as the scent he’d picked up lingered in the area.

"Hey there, Quetz." Alfred patted the raptor on his thick neck as the raptor responded with a low growl. "You happen to find some breakfast?" Alfred smiled as he walked to the pack attached to Quetzal's harness. As he went, his pace slowed as his eyes caught sight of something dark dripping from the rawhide pack. Nearing closer, he could smell the heavy scent of blood, and as he opened the top flap, the taste of bile infested his senses.

Stumbling back, he brought his arm up to cover his mouth and nose as he looked away. His entire body shook as his mind processed what he had saw.

Quetzal wouldn't have been on guard because someone he knows approached him. Someone we know put my father's head in that sack.

After a few minutes, Alfred finally pushed himself off the stone he had used to brace himself on and looked around the area. He couldn't detect any scents he might have known, meaning whoever it was didn't want Alfred to follow them.

This is sacrilege. He should have been properly taken care of! His bones turned to dust and sent into the wind over the plains. This is a message, and a threat, but why from someone of my own tribe? And who?

"Need to get rid of this before Arthur sees," Alfred fretted quickly under his breath as he moved to remove the pack from Quetzal's harness. He bit his lip, knowing he couldn't properly dispose of his father's remains, which pained him deeply, but already he had been desecrated by one of his own people.

Cursing under his breath, Alfred jumped from the side of the rock and ran beneath the overhang. Digging a small hole as fast as he could, he buried his father's head in the sack before covering it with dirt and rocks. A silent prayer to his gods was said before he got back to his feet. He couldn't leave Arthur alone for long, even while knowing Quetzal stood as a sentry outside.

Making his way back up the hill, he jumped onto the rock and as he walked towards the cave, his eyes alighted on a single red feather that had been tied to the opposite side of Quetzal's harness.

Sweat beaded across Alfred's forehead in sheer horror. He approached the twirling feather and plucked it off Quetzal's harness. The red shined in the early morning rays, but all it reminded him of was blood.

It can't be him.

While Alfred dismally pondered over the feather, Arthur stirred as the light dashed across his eyes, filtering in from the narrow entrance of the cave. He growled, covering his eyes, but the absence of warmth confused him. Sleepy eyes blinked and examined around, but found no trace of his Alpha. And as his sensory awareness creeped back into working order, the stench of blood struck him.

The Omega instantly scrambled for his bow, wincing as a stinging pain laced his shoulder. He crept to the cave entrance, smelling Alfred’s nearby scent, too strong to be a trace, but he was still worried by the blood-scent.

“Alfred?” he called, risking alerting an enemy of his position, but couldn’t bring himself to care. His whistles and howls would have done the same thing. Nothing out here made the sounds of forest he could use to secretly communicate with.

Hearing Arthur's voice, worry lacing it, caused Alfred to quickly toss the feather away and come around Quetzal's side to the entrance of the cave. Arthur stood, bow drawn at the ready, eyes wide with confusion. He could smell the distress in Arthur's scent and it pained the Alpha that he had allowed Arthur to wake again without Alfred next to him.

"Arthur." Alfred took a few long strides and was in front of Arthur in a second. He brought his hands up to gently cup Arthur's cheeks to try and relax him. "Arthur, it's alright. I'm sorry, I- I needed to check the area and make sure no carnivores were around. Everything's safe," he assured.

Arthur shook his head with a relieved sigh, but remained cautious. He let the bowstring relax, lowering the bow to his side.

“Gods it reeks of blood out here. You gave me a hell of a wake up,” the Omega teased, still a tad nervous. The scent of death lingering left him with an uneasy feeling. It reminded him of the terrible raids he’d just lost his brother and tribesmen to.

It was then he noticed the blood staining Alfred’s fingertips, his fingernails black as if from churning up fertile soil. The prince caught Alfred’s wrist with his free hand, bringing it up with wide eyes.

“Are you hurt?” Arthur worried, gaze flicking to meet his mate’s.

Alfred's eyes widened, now having realized his mistake. He couldn't let Arthur know of what he had found. It would put an unnecessary burden on his mate's shoulders. He couldn't allow it to happen. This was his world, and he would settle it his way. He would keep Arthur out of it. He would keep Arthur safe.

"Oh, n-no, I'm fine. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get your face dirty." He then lightly brushed away some of the dirt that clung to Arthur's cheeks with the back of his knuckles before continuing. "Quetzal had gone off and hunted down some food nearby. However, nearby was rather close to where we were. The leftovers from the corpse needed to be buried to hide the scent to keep scavengers away." He laughed weakly. "Damn raptor's been away for too long. Forgotten the rules of the plains." He said this last part loudly so the large raptor could turn his head towards his hunter in curiosity.

"I'm sorry you had to wake up without me near you again, my prince."

Arthur nodded, batting Alfred’s hand away with a wary smile. Something seemed amiss with Alfred’s response, namely with the strange jitter to his voice. But the Omega didn’t want to upset Alfred by pushing the matter, and so accepted without question.

Giving a coy shrug, Arthur made amends and changed the subject.

“Well, when you’re away from home, sometimes you can forget yourself. Don’t be too harsh on him,” Arthur inclined his head towards Quetzal.

"He's a big brute. He can take it." Alfred then took Arthur's hand and lead him over to Quetzal. 

Arthur shrugged, “either way, should we be going with the light appearing? We still have those odd creatures I shot from yesterday if you’d like me to make breakfast?”

Alfred was relieved when Arthur pushed past the subject. He worked to shake it off and brightened his smile.

"Food can wait 'till later. We best get a move on." Motioning with his hand to the raptor, Quetzal leaned down on his arms, allowing for the hunter to assist Arthur up into the harness.

"Wait here." He then quickly turned and jogged back into the cave. Upon entering, he paused, a shiver running down his spine as he entered. He turned around for a moment, expecting someone to be there, but found nothing.

You're on edge. Find peace.

With a deep inhale and exhale, Alfred then leaned down to collect the large pelt, pulling it away only to suddenly gasp and jump back, dropping the pelt on the dusty floor. Amidst the grass he had laid there the night before, were multiple red feathers. The same feathers as the one he had found tied to Quetzal's harness.

"But how?" Alfred found his hands shaking when he went back for the pelt. This wasn't like him. He had chased down massive rexes on the plains; leapt onto their backs amidst gnashing teeth and a thrashing body even. To be this disturbed was otherworldly. He was being chased by someone he thought was a ghost. Or perhaps was, and the gods were now telling him to leave.

No. I've spoken with them. Never have I felt this dread before.

Shaking his head, he growled under his breath and kicked at the grass and feathers, scattering them about the floor before he left the cave. Slinging the pelt over his shoulder, he returned the massive rock back in front of the entrance before moving to Quetzal.

"We'll find another place to camp on the return trip. It's not wise to settle in the same area twice," he explained, rolling up the pelt before tying it to the back of the raptor's harness.

Climbing up onto his raptor, he felt some relief wash over him. Being atop the big lizard always put his mind at ease. Quetzal was an extension of him. This was made even more apparent after his nerves had been frayed so precisely.

"I'm sorry I'm moving us out so soon. Did you sleep well, my prince?" He questioned, turning Quetzal northward up the hill once more to the first sight he wished to show his mate.

Arthur had sat impatiently. Not because of the fact Alfred was gone and he was on edge, but because he himself was worried about the Alpha. Arthur had drummed his fingers on Quetz’s back, worrying his lip. Alfred didn’t get edgy like this. It just wasn’t in the plainsman’s nature. And that disturbed the Omega as the smell of blood continued to plague his senses.

He was so lost in thought that Alfred’s return startled him. The Omega blinked, watching Alfred seat himself behind Arthur and move the raptor.

“It’s quite alright, beloved.” Arthur nimbly turned in his seat, tucking beneath Alfred’s chin and pressing close. He wanted to give his mate the physical assurance he knew as the most effective way for soothing frayed nerves. “How could I not sleep soundly atop my mate?”

As much as riding atop Quetzal relaxed Alfred, nothing compared to the peace he felt with having his mate against him.

With a sigh, he closed his eyes, resting his chin on Arthur's head, while he ran his hand up and down Arthur's arm.

"Being called that title by you-" he hummed contentedly as they began to reach the top of the hill, "-I don't think I'll ever grow tired of it. No matter who opposes it." The brief thought lead his mind back to those red feathers, and a shiver ran through him again. He grumbled at his faltering resolve, but thankfully his attention was changed for the sight that slowly appeared before them.

"You asked yesterday what was another thing the plains people did besides leaping from the backs of raptors." He smiled as he stopped Quetzal at the apex of the hill. He gestured with his arm to the golden grasses that spread back northward from which they originally came. Though, from this vantage point, a massive drawing was cut through the grass in the outline of a roaring raptor.

"These are gifts we give to the gods, similar to your burning a lock of hair of your people." He smiled, wrapping his arms around Arthur's slim form as he looked out over the familiar sight. "There are many more of these, different, but done in the same manner. Each year new ones are cut out after the grasses grow back in." He explained with a warm sigh. He had missed these sights. Missed cutting out his own. It was a right of passage to be able to direct hunters from atop a hill to carve out the shapes. If done correctly, the gods would recognize a child as a hunter, and would then soon blood bond with their own raptor, and take to the plains with the rest of the tribe.

Arthur smiled, glad he could bring back a happier tone to his mate’s voice. Pleased, the Omega curled his body up against Alfred’s front, turning to the side to glimpse what Alfred was gesturing to. The younger smiled quietly.

“My, my! You never told me savages could give such lovely gifts to their gods. I hadn’t thought the plainsmen the types for the arts. Seems like quite the hassle though, only for the grass to sweep away your work.”

Alfred grinned, pushing Quetz back into a steady pace as they headed back southward along the edge of the hill.

"We do not lose the work, it is merely being accepted and taken up to the heavens. The gods renew the grasses growth for us to create again for them. It's an endless canvas that is spread out before you." He grinned, wanting to appease the Omega's creative side.

“Sounds lovely, actually. It’s quite the pain to tan and stretch good hides for painting upon. Having a fresh canvas laid out before you naturally must be nice.” Arthur grinned, making a mental note to find the right pigments to mirror the shades of the grass so that he might paint them later. The open wildness of the plains was quite a boost for the imagination.

“Not to mention pigments are terribly scarce in many colors. I would be hard pressed to find just the right shades for so much your beautiful home. But I will. I’d love to paint the dancing blades beneath this beautiful sunrise.”

"I do believe such paintings would be the first of their kind amongst your people." He smiled, "thinking of images of my home decorating your walls. I will have to cut out a great tree into the grasses someday to represent your home as well." He sighed, nuzzling against the soft blond hairs of his mate.

Clearing his throat, he then stretched, popping the muscles in his back before swinging his arms down to the side.

"Ahh, much better. Now then," moving his arms to Arthur's hips, he guided the Omega to face forward. Then, bending over Arthur slightly, pulling him flush to the curve of Alfred's stomach and holding him there with one arm wrapped underneath him, he leaned close to his mate's ear and whispered, "shall we pick up the pace?" 

Bowing to fit snugly beneath his crouched mate, Arthur relaxed himself, guessing that if Alfred had to have a hold on him, it meant ‘picking up the pace’ was going to be quicker than he was used to.

Alfred grinned, and with a firm squeeze of his thighs against the harness, Quetzal let out a loud roar before picking up speed. Long strides with the raptors powerful legs propelled them through the tall grasses with ease as they carved their path southward.

As they ran, Arthur briefly glanced back at Alfred.

“How exactly do you know where you’re going? The grasses all look the same to me.”

"Well, the location of the sun for one." Alfred grinned, enjoying the wind blowing past them and the warmth of the sun on his skin.

"Another is the smell and feel on the wind. When it's cold, and smells of your forests, it's from the north. When it's salty and warm, it's coming from the south. Right now," he inhaled, smiling, "of course, your scent is blocking most of it. But the salty scent of the ocean is in it now."

Nuzzling into the soft hairs at the nape of Arthur's neck, Alfred left a soft kiss before asking, "can you smell it, my prince?"

Arthur parted his jaws slightly to get a better scent of the air. Of course, it went vise versa, as Alfred’s scent was just as strong to the Omega as his was to the Alpha. But if he concentrated, he thought he might be able to taste a strange saltiness to the air that he hadn’t before. But it seemed too far off to truly decipher.

“Hmmm, perhaps a bit. It’s certainly not strong though. Then again it’s a tad hard to separate it past your scent.” He smirked back at Alfred. “What with you leaning so close, anyways.”

Alfred chuckled, a deep rumbling sound from his chest as he lightly dragged his lips down along Arthur's neck.

"Emm, I like you close to me." He growled. His arm that was wrapped under Arthur's stomach shifted to knead down along Arthur's inner thigh. "Preferably below me, and taking me into you." He nipped lightly at Arthur's skin. He didn't know why he was suddenly so feisty for his Omega, but after the morning’s troubling findings, he needed something happy to pull him away from it all.  
Arthur’s lips smirked broader. 

The emerald-eyed man closed his eyes, purring as the pleasant feel of Alfred’s hands kneading his thighs. He tipped his head back over his shoulder, twisting at the hip to press a kiss to the corner of Alfred’s mouth.

"You're magnificent, Arthur. I've truly been blessed with a wondrous gift after having lost so much."

“I rather like that myself,” Arthur cooed, leaving another kiss. “But I just about enjoy anything involving you. So should I be the one thanking you?” The Omega chuckled, but let his hand glide to Alfred’s. He guided the Alpha’s hand to his groin, throwing back a devilish grin as he encouraged Alfred to take a bit of what they might have enjoyed. A little fondling sounded nice after this morning’s fright.

"Emm, someone deserves thanking from the both of us, I believe." Alfred grinned, feeling the fire in his gut churn as Arthur guided the hunter's hand to the Omega's groin. He fondled Arthur lightly through his deer hide pants, pressing his own light kisses to Arthur's lips, "But I'm certainly the one thanking you for being so bold." He growled before sealing their lips together, his kneading hand growing stronger as he rolled the heel of his hand against Arthur's clothed cock.

Growing a bit more needy for direct contact, he released Arthur's lips before guiding his hand beneath the cord of Arthur's pants to grasp the Omega's cock. With his free hand, he gripped Arthur's waist to aim him forward again before going for Arthur's neck to press a trail of kisses along it. Arthur was already growing hard in his hand as he worked him. The sound of his lover being pleasured would help him clear his mind quickly, and he couldn't have been more thankful for Arthur's forwardness.

Leaning to Arthur's ear, Alfred dusted his lips against the soft skin and whispered, "I want you to cum before we get to our final destination. I want you to see the beauty of what awaits you after your body has felt perfect bliss."

Arthur felt his breath leave him on soft pants. He bowed his back, wanting the feel of Alfred overtop him as the Alpha stroked his length. That strong hand worked him until his pants became unbearably tight. The Omega squirmed, shifting up into Alfred’s lap so that he could shove his constricting pants down a bit.

Losing a shuddering gasp of relief, Arthur melted against the touches. Even if he wasn’t in heat, he still felt desire lingering from its only recent absence, but he absolutely loved this. He just enjoyed the fact that it was Alfred touching him, wanting to hear every little sound. The fact that the Alpha seemed to love it only heightened his own pleasure.

But with his trousers lowered down to his thighs, the prince’s bare ass pressed against the hunter’s belts. He felt a strong need as the muscles of his entrance clenched. While riding a raptor made actual sex about impossible, Alfred still had a free hand.

Still grinning, even as he mewled in pleasure, Arthur dipped even more, one hand grasping Quetz’s harness for added balance, and the other once again guiding Alfred. He set the Alpha’s hand on his ass, hoping for a little extra to push him to climax.

That set, Arthur arched so Alfred could have easier access and range of motion, and gripped the harness in eager anticipation.

“It’s going to take some convincing to make me want to cum for you, beloved,” the Omega teased slyly.

"There's that fiery side of you." Alfred growled as Arthur mewled under the Alpha's skilled hands. With this new angled position, Alfred had clear access to that puckered hole his own cock throbbed for. "One day, I'll show you just how intense the plains can be." He growled, parting Arthur's cheek to admire the flexing ring of muscle. Bringing two fingers to his lips, he sucked on them briefly before circling them around Arthur's entrance. "To be taken atop a raptor by your mate is a thrilling experience, but I'll save such surprises for another time." He grinned before pressing a finger gently into Arthur. Slowly working his entrance before adding a second while he hastened his pace on Arthur's cock.

Arthur blinked. That sounded... terrifying, maybe a tad bit exciting, but terrifying nonetheless. There’d need to be a lot of convincing if Alfred thought sex astride Quetz was on Arthur’s agenda. But it made the Omega grin at the lewd and almost ridiculous image.

“Let’s just- gah!” Arthur gasped loudly as Alfred slipped his fingers inside the Omega. “Ah, gods!” He moaned at the feeling before actually relaxing into it. The motion was much gentler than the eager cock he was becoming accustomed to. It was actually a nice change of pace, especially considering Arthur’s shoulder was beginning to ache again. Just as well, considering his body was no condition for rough housing.

Panting, he grinned back at Alfred. He felt himself drawing closer, the mind-filling haze beginning to cloud his senses with a burning pleasure.

“More,” he commanded, burying his face into the crook of his elbow. A part of him wanted release with desperation, but the other craved dragging out the raw pleasure.

“Ugh, it still feels amazing,” he marvelled, once unsure if his heat was what actually drove him mad for Alfred’s touch.

Alfred grinned, loving the eager demands from his now desperate Omega.

"Gladly, my prince." He then slid a third finger into Arthur, stretching him wide enough to the point he could easily have slid his cock into the Omega, but he had better control over himself this time. Without the inebriating firewater, Arthur's heat, or the Omega scented oils, as an Alpha of the plains he had complete control over himself when his mate wasn't in heat, but that wouldn't stop him from pleasuring his Omega.

"You're close, cum for me, Arthur." He growled, curling his fingers to rub against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside the Omega while his other hand stroked his cock. They were close to their final destination, and Alfred wanted Arthur in a state of completely relaxed bliss as he looked on one of the marvels he knew couldn't exist in the forest.

Arthur screwed his eyes shut as his burgeoning release eventually struck him. The continued brushing of his prostate had finally put him over the edge. With a soft cry, Arthur shuddered and came across Alfred’s hand. The younger doubled over entirely, the rush of sexual energy leaving him in a quietly relaxing state.

His muscles clenched around the Alpha’s fingers, thinking of how Alfred’s cock would have felt like a nice addition, but was too tired as it was to demand such a thing. Another time, he knew. Arthur’s heats were still imbalanced. There would be plenty of true mating, plenty of time to memorize the errotic feel of being so satisfied by his Alpha.

Feeling Arthur's release cover his hand let a moan leave the Alpha as he pressed his fingers deeper into the Omega. Feeling the tight clenching around him only left him wishing it had been his cock deeply buried in the younger right then, but that would come in due time.

“Uhhhn,” he moaned, still enjoying the feel of his fingers rubbing his walls as he shifted a bit to relax more comfortably. “Oh, Alfred.... ahh, thank you beloved. I didn’t mean to let that come over me.”

"By all means, I want that to come over you. Throw away your inhibitions with me. I always want you completely unhindered." He growled possessively before pressing a quick kiss to Arthur's back.

"Now, there are many more experiences left to you to become a true plainsman, my mate, but having experienced such a release while atop a sprinting raptor is definitely a high mark." He smiled, bringing his fingers to his lips to suck off his lover's seed. Then, gently he removed his fingers from inside Arthur, while at the same time used his legs to command Quetzal to slow to a walk. Easing back in the harness, he brought Arthur with him and pulled his deer hide pants up to cover him.

"Now, Arthur," he sighed, rested the Omega back on his chest to have a perfect view of what slowly came into view. "I promised you a beauty of the Plains. I've showed you a few, but nothing quite compares to this."

Arthur licked his dry lips, very much missing the feeling of Alfred inside him, even if it was only his fingers that had brought him release this time. He felt as though he craved everything Alfred had to give, and this was no exception.

As he was pulled back, the Omega made himself cozy, assured that Alfred was likely feeling better now that they had something to put between this morning and their thoughts. And at the very least, Arthur certainly didn’t mind the pleasant exhaustion that came with decent release. He pleasantly rested back against Alfred, curious as he looked down but felt himself tense at the sight.

A strong gust and the whistle of wind blew up towards them as Quetzal stepped right to the edge of a massive canyon. It stretched from the Northwest to the Southeast, and reached miles across and straight down. Far below, a river carved through the old reddened stone before disappearing around a bend, continuing further south before emptying into the great ocean beyond.

"What do you think, my love?" Alfred whispered into Arthur's ear, gently caressing his mate's flushed skin while he pressed kisses to the Omega's neck.

Wide eyes marveled at the strange fissure in the earth. The depth of the river below was mind boggling, and Arthur found himself peering over Quetzal’s shoulder to gaze down to the river beneath.

As Alfred’s breath and lips ghosted his skin, the Omega glanced back at Alfred.

“By the gods, everything here is of incredible proportions.” He winked coyly, but continued on in admiration.

“I have seen the way streams carve paths through loose rocks during the rainy season, but this is incredible. It looks almost like a scar though,” Arthur murmured, “ragged as it is, carving up the hills as such. Is the river below really strong enough to cut such rugged land?” Arthur asked, curious about the waters below. He wondered if they would be like fierce rapids, or more the gentle river back home.

Alfred laughed at the sly wink in reference to large proportions before answering Arthur's question.

"A scar is a good observance, for that is what it's rightfully named after." He smiled, gently rubbing and kneading at Arthur's upper arms as the Omega relaxed against the hunter. "The Scar runs far to the south before it closes up, however, the base continues to the ocean beyond, only traveling through miles of caves." He grinned, thinking back to the adventures he had had with his close friends in those caves.

"As for the river, it is in fact that strong. It is hard to see from here, but the current is fierce, and the riverbed below riddled with dangers. This world we share is very old, Arthur. Seeing the depths of this canyon only reminds the plainsmen of just how ancient it is, and with that deserves respect." He bowed his head a moment to that mention before continuing.

"If ever there comes a time when we are seperated, and I am in the plains," he started, his hands tensing against Arthur's arms, "though I pray that never comes to pass, follow the lip of the Scar south, and you will always find me."

“Gods forbid I get lost out here. I’m not even sure I’d make it this far south before being stepped on or eaten.” Arthur gulped, suddenly feeling uneasy being this close to the ledge. He’d never once been afraid of heights, but the ferocity of the river below put him on edge. The low waterfalls of the Star Mirrors was the swiftest moving water in Moon Tribe territory, and he loved to dive from them as a child. This was very different though.

“Let’s just hope I’ll have the tops of the trees above my head on most days, shall we? The rest I’d rather not be apart from you. But I’ll remember the Scar, regardless.”

He tipped his head back to look at Alfred, glad for the older’s arm around his middle.

“Honestly, it’s still hard to believe such a harsh land has given me someone quite like you. But alas, you said it yourself; staying in one place too long is trouble, and I fear we’ve been here long enough. Shall we move? I’ve yet to see the true southern plains from which you hail.”

Alfred smiled, though it was laced with sadness. As much as he wished he could show Arthur his home, the blood from the war had yet to fully seep into the soil. Not enough time had passed, and it would not be good to return now.

"I fear it is still much too soon for me to step back on the lands of my people. Heh, but do not fret about traversing the plains in such a way. You will have your own raptor one of these days. My mate must be well seasoned in travelling the plains. I would not wish your dear Wraith to come under any harm if you were to-"

It was then that he seemed to lose the ability to speak. Bile rose up in his throat as his eyes widened to the point of tearing from the wind. He couldn't believe it, but there they were.

Red feathers flew along in the wind just off the edge of the canyon. They twirled and danced as the breeze lead them along. As beautiful as the sight must have been to anyone else, to Alfred, it only spelt doom.

His entire body tensed, an anger now overcoming the sickening feeling he had initially felt. There was no use running from the threat, but he knew it was inevitable there paths would cross. He wasn't ready to face it now though. He wasn't ready to face the ghost he had left behind.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" He shouted in his own tongue, anger dripping with his words as he pulled his spear from his back, "YOU ARE A GHOST TO ME NOW! REMAIN AMONGST THE GRASS OR RETURN TO THE GODS! BUT DO NOT CHALLENGE ME!" He finished, pitching his spear into the dirt at their feet. The spear stuck, wobbling from the force and Quetzal's yellow feathers twirling from where they were tied near the sharpened rex tooth. He had proclaimed his stance, and now it was in the ghost's hands. He only feared nothing would come to pass.

Rage still coursed through his veins as he completely disregarded anything else he might have had planned for them. Now, all he wanted to do was get as far from there as he could. For once, the forest would bring him solace, and he needed that more than anything.

With anger fueling him, he jabbed his heels into Quetzal's side, forcing the raptor to unleash a terrifying roar before it darted a step forward before immediately changing direction to return northward. Alfred huddled back over Arthur, wrapping an arm beneath him but with a much stronger grip than before. His other hand went down to grab ahold of the harness, and with another quick press of his heels, Quetzal vaulted from the high ridge they had scaled to the canyon edge before landing with a heavy thud amidst the tall grass, before they were off once more.

Arthur had been startled by the sudden bellow from his mate. The red feathers had honestly looked rather nice, and Arthur couldn’t fathom why they’d upset the Alpha.

But he didn’t have time to ponder this as Alfred was suddenly over him and Quetz was sprinting back towards the forest. He kept bowed, angling his hips to keep under Alfred more comfortably, seeing as the jostling pace was rather painful on his tailbone.

“Alfred!” he shouted above the howl of the wind and the raptor’s loud footfalls. “The hell is going on?”

Alfred didn't reply to his mate's question, having barely heard it past the rage coursing through his system. All he saw was those red feathers now everywhere he looked. It was like they were haunting him now.

Nothing else was in his mind. All he knew was to get away. To flee.

Alfred grip on the harness white knuckled as he moved forward more to be on his knees, keeping Arthur protectively underneath him. He feared an attack now. He was a deserter, a traitor, and a Royal at that. He should have been killed there on the Plains like the rest of the Royals of both tribes. And now he had brought Arthur out amidst dangers he had no idea he now faced.

He darted his gaze back over his shoulder, intent on seeing a familiar face in hot pursuit, but he was met with only the swaying grasses as Quetzal carved a path through them. It was a relief, but he knew they wouldn't be safe until they reached the trees, though they were still a ways off. Quetzal would be burnt out well before then.

Scanning the land, his eyes eventually settled on a tall red stone outcropping that stretched into the sky. Two tall spires, connected in the middle by a long flat surface that only a meager climb would get them high enough out of the reach of a Rex's bite. They would be safe up there, and would be an ideal spot to watch for approaching danger.

Turning Quetzal, they headed for it, and it wasn't long before they emerged up onto the red stone below the towering spires above them.

"We camp up there." He stated bluntly, motioning for the connecting point between the two spires of red stone. "A short climb will put us in the middle there and in the shadow of the spire. It is a strong vantage point. We will be safe from any dangers that may approach from any direction." He explained, his expression stern yet determined as he unfastened the large pelt from the harness and grabbed up the other sack he still had of their food and water supply.

The Omega snarled as he slid from Quetz’s back. Arthur squared his shoulders, more than a bit irked at Alfred’s refusal to answer him this entire way, and then spewing orders..

“Alfred, you don’t have a choice in the matter. Tell me what the hell is going on! What were you yelling at? In fact, what were you even yelling! I don’t understand what’s going on! What are you running from?”

Alfred clenched his fists as he turned from Quetzal to face the climb ahead of them, ignoring Arthur. It was easy enough, plenty of foot holds and intermittent ledges on the way up. Though, with Arthur's injury, Alfred might have to carry his mate up on his back.

But hearing the Omega yell at the hunter for his dismissal, had only left him feeling that much worse. To be confronted with his father's severed head only a few hours before, to the red feathers of a raptor he swore he had seen cut down on the field. He was being hunted by a ghost, and he had no idea what to tell Arthur.

"Arthur," he heaved a sigh, not wanting to turn around, only clenching his fists more as he struggled over the situation. "There's... something hunting me. I can't tell you what, as I'm not sure myself. I just..." Alfred finally turned, his expression void of emotion.

"I just need you to trust me, Arthur." He paused, not looking anywhere but at his mate. He hated doing this, but he felt crippled, and he wasn't sure what to do. "What I said and did back there will keep it away, but it only buys us a day, maybe. We need to be back in your forests and then we'll be alright."

He finally took a few steps towards Arthur but not reaching out. He was unsure if Arthur would even want to be touched after Alfred had upset the Omega. He just hoped Arthur would understand and trust in the Alpha. They would be safe, but right now, Alfred needed Arthur by his side. He was shaken up badly, but he had been trained to not show such fear. He had to be strong for Arthur, especially when he couldn't even explain the entire situation to himself.

“If it’s hunting you,” Arthur set a determined look as he gripped his bow, “then we can hunt it. Or at the very least, I can. If it dares step foot in my woods, it’ll meet its death before it even knows I’m there,” the Omega growled protectively, flaring with discomfort from Alfred’s hesitancy.

“I trust you. I think I’ve proved that time and again as is. You needn’t doubt that,” Arthur assured, moving to close the gap between them. He touched his fingers beneath his mate’s chin, setting him a look to keep him from protesting. Alfred may have been an Alpha, but Arthur wasn’t about to let that hamper the Omega from comforting his mate. Alfred was clearly suffering from this, real or imagined.

“But whatever it is you can’t see, just remember what you can. I’m here. And I will always be here.”

Alfred found a smile gracing his lips at Arthur's reassurance and shared strength he gave to the Alpha. As much as the forest tribes seemed to believe Omegas had no strength of their own, they were far from the truth. On the plains, a bonded pair of an Alpha and Omega was the greatest form of strength to a tribe. It was a completed circle when an Alpha and an Omega bonded. Not one was greater than the other, but together, they enriched themselves and those around them. So long as it was allowed to blossom as such. As for the forest tribes, Alfred wasn't so sure it was allowed just that.

"Thank you, Arthur. I will need your strength when the time comes, for it will be unavoidable, I fear." His tone was sad, his earlier forced indifference having melted away with Arthur's help. It was harder for him to keep up his walls now that he had let them all fall to be bonded to the Omega. But with that, he only feared of what he might tell Arthur when it was too soon to say.

"We best get up there. I will feel much better knowing you are safe."

The Omega smiled, nodded briefly. He’d be there for Alfred, just as he knew the Alpha would be there for him. It was hard to ignore the fact that Alfred actually accepted that  
help though. Arthur had honestly be anticipating rejection and disgust in the depths of his mind. Omegas comforting Alphas was nearly unheard of. What did an Omega have to offer as insight or condolence against the natural born strength and regality of an Alpha?

But it was as Alfred turned to look back up at the spires that the Omega gratefully remembered the way his Alpha had wanted to treat him, and the respect he’d shown. The prince couldn’t have been more glad. This way Alfred treated and accepted him never failed to melt Arthur’s hard heart.

“Right, we’d best be up,” Arthur gulped, looking up nervously at the spire. The craggy ledges would make decent grips, but what worried the Omega was his shoulder. It didn’t feel any pain this morning, but how effective could one be at rock climbing with only one hand?

“Up....” he murmured despondently before approaching the rocky surface. There was no way he could make it, but at least he tried.

Alfred smiled as he watched Arthur scrutinize the climb ahead. He knew this would happen, but the Omega's stubborn determination was truly admirable.

"I know normally you'd find this sort of exercise to your advantage, but with an injured shoulder, I wouldn't expect you to tackle it." He grinned as he walked over to the cliff, making sure what he needed was secured to him.

"Hold onto me, and I'll carry you up there." Without his spear, he could use the extra leather strap to help secure Arthur to him. It was quite the height, but Alfred had climbed these stone goliaths across the plains many times when he was by himself. It was only when a hunter was alone did such heights become safe havens on the plains. Generally, sleeping on the ground and in their homes was fine as they were safe in numbers. This time, with Arthur not having his own raptor, they would need the elevation.

Arthur bit his lip, clearly not amused by the prospect of having to cling to Alfred’s back when this should have been something so normal to him. The Omega flexed his hands, his fingers itching to dig into the rock and vault up.

“I’m perfectly fine,” Arthur growled, setting his hand high above his head. His fingers dug in, and he pulled himself up, using the treads on his boots for added grip as he climbed himself up. The Omega raised his bad arm as high as he could and found a new ledge, more crawling up the wall than climbing it.

He only made it a few ledges up before his strained arm began to tremble, and he had to carefully slide back down to the solid earth. A frustrated snarl rumbled from his chest as he glared up at the offending rock. This should have been ridiculously easy. He could easily scale the massive, slippery bark trunks of trees after heavy rains without a thought, yet lacking the strength of limb, he could barely scale a sturdy stone wall.

Arthur slumped against the wall, grumbling a curse before glancing sidelong at Alfred in defeat.

“I can’t climb it,” he admitted grudgingly.

Alfred only smiled and walked to his mate before offering him his back to situate himself on.

"Valiant effort for being injured, my prince. But I wouldn't have expected less from you."

Once Arthur had situated himself on Arthur's back, the hunter used his old leather strap to help secure the Omega in place before he took to the wall himself.

He wasn't use to climbing with so much additional weight, and by three quarters of the way up he was beginning to really feel his body begin to ache. The sun was hot and aimed right at their backs making him sweat that much more. Finally though, he reached the landing and blew out a sigh of relief as he got up to his feet. Unstrapping Arthur he then grabbed for their water supply and took a few gulps from it before wiping his arm across his forehead to rid himself of the sweat.

"Seems I'm a tad out of practice. We don't climb nearly as frequently as your people." He laughed as he walked to the shadow of one of the large spires, tossing down the thick pelt and settling on it. He was thankful for the shade, and the stone here was cool as he rested back up against it. Surprisingly, the workout had rid him of his previous worries, but he wasn't sure how long that relief would last.

Arthur immediately disentangled himself from Alfred, feeling guilty for making him work that much harder when he should have been perfectly capable of climbing up the rocks for himself.

As Alfred laid out the pelt, the younger watched with worried eyes. Alfred commenting about being out of shape made him smile though, and he quickly rejoined his mate in the shade. He lied down beside the Alpha, stretching out and resting his head in Alfred’s lap. Hand set on his thigh, Arthur gently kneaded the thick, aching muscle, coaxing it to relax beneath his dexterous fingers.

“The fact that I couldn’t climb such a measly wall quirks me. The bark of soaked trees is by far the most difficult of climbs, and it’s something I do daily in the rainy season. This shoulder of mine is proving to be a hassle to cope with. It best heal soon,” Arthur demanded, scathing at the lash wound.

Alfred hummed contentedly as Arthur rested down beside him. His mate's skilled hands working the muscles of his thigh felt amazing, and he was eager to lose himself in the feeling.

"You'll be feeling better soon enough. I'm just happy I was able to get us up here. There's not another spot to stop had we kept going." Alfred rested his head back against the cool stone, closing his eyes to try and relax. Though it was difficult, as his mind had quickly returned to seeing red feathers blowing along the wind. He hated running, but he wasn't sure what would happen if he didn't. He had mated with a forester. A weakling race considered by the Plains people. Alfred knew better than that now, but if he were to cross whom he thought was out there, with the Omega's scent on himself and vice versa, the consequences could be dire. With a want of breeding Arthur, the hunter brought genes to the plains people that were thought weaker than their own. But, Alfred wouldn't let that happen. He was to be Chieftain, and he would banish those thoughts of the foresters from his future tribe.

Alfred opened his eyes slowly, looking down to admire his mate. His slender body was stretched out in a leisurely fashion. Lean muscles relaxed through Arthur's form as the hunter roamed his eyes over each dip and peak along Arthur's exposed skin. Along his skin, the tattoos of his tribe were intricately etched, and he couldn't help it as his hand stretched out to trace over the delicate swirl at Arthur's neck to travel down the one at his collarbone to his chest.

"There is so much beauty to you." Alfred spoke absently, mesmerized by the fine details in Arthur's tattoos. "I still have so much to learn about you." He brought his hand to Arthur's arm to run along each wave like mark on his upper arm. "Would you tell me the meanings behind your tribal tattoos?"

Arthur’s gaze flicked up to the older. He quickly settled again, content to remain as he was to keep enjoying the feel of Alfred’s finger tracing his marks. At the compliment and question, the Omega smiled pleasantly.

“Hmm, there’s so many. Hope it doesn’t bore you to sleep,” Arthur chuckled, glancing at where Alfred’s fingertips grazed his skin.

“I suppose I’ll start with those. Each stripe is for a friend lost to us. An old legend goes that the cave tigers of the north would find a new stripe on their bodies for every cub they lost to the harsh winter. Many years ago, well before my time or my father’s, or even my grandfather’s, a great Moon Tribe chieftain named Farrow Thrushbracken swore a sacred pact to protect his kin with cave tiger blood striped upon his lead arm. And upon the death of our ancient leader, each tribesmen carved a stripe into his arm to remember a friend they had lost. Just as a mother tiger would never forget her cubs stolen by winter’s bite.

“Now we stripe our arms to remember friends that have passed on. One is for my grandmother, another for my grandfather, four are to represent my childhood friends who died in the raids. The last is for my mother, who died from the complications of my birth.”

Alfred nodded, his expression solemn at such a reason for the tattoos mentioned. It had him remembering the people he lost, and one in particular he thought he had lost.

"That is sad to hear, but admirable. In a way, your striping your arms is similar in our saving a bone from each person." He mentioned, his hand absently going to the small pouch at his side. "I know... you don't care for that method of our people. I won't bring it up again." He added on, feeling bad for reminding his mate of Alfred's past. It wasn't the hunter's fault he had bonded with another before, but he wasn’t about to disrespect them either.

Wanting to push past that, and eager to get rid of the haunting images of what was chasing him, Alfred carefully maneuvered Arthur onto his back so Alfred could lean over him and admire the intricate details a bit more.

"So that covers these stripes." He spoke, lightly moving away from the tattoos mentioned and grazing up to the interesting one that spiked half way up either side of Arthur's cheeks, then blended down his neck to his chest. Alfred brought his curious fingers to delicately trace these marks as well.

"What about this long one?" Alfred leaned forward, brushing his lips against Arthur's neck to the tattoos he had been tracing along. "And this," he moved a bit higher to the intricate swirl with a dot in the middle, his lips dusting the painted skin. "What do they represent?" He had moved up to whisper into Arthur's ear before lightly nipping and sucking on the soft flesh, while his hand not supporting him over Arthur, slowly worked its way under Arthur's vest, wanting to remove the garment entirely.

Arthur smiled coyly, lightly shrugging the vest off per Alfred’s silent request. Really, the idea made no qualms in Arthur’s mind. He loved the feel of being touched. It was still new and exhilarating to actually be wanted like this, and gods he loved it.

“It’s really alright. I just don’t like seeing bones. They’re- well, I just don’t enjoy the sight of them. I’ve managed to ease myself about you carrying them.”

The Omega purred at the soft touches along his skin. He set his hand on the older’s cheek, tracing where the mark would have been on his own body.

“The strikes on my jaw are only given to royals. They are to remind us that our word is law, but that we are also sworn to speak the truth before the gods. But,” he tipped his head back, exposing the black stripes more.

“They’re an extension of the tree on my back. The branch that crosses my heart seals me to my duties to the tribe. My heart, body and soul belong to my tribesmen. But the one on my neck is uniquely my own. It is my Royal Omega sign. It’s universally known throughout the forest tribes. It makes it painfully apparent that I am not to be treated as a lowly prisoner should the tribes war. It would anger the gods.”

"It would anger me too." He growled possessively as he leaned in close to lightly drag his lips over the mark around Arthur's adams apple. "Of course, they'd have to get past me and Quetz, and that won't be happening." He smiled before pressing his lips to suck at Arthur's throat where he had been teasing moments before.

"Emm, now what about this one?" He mouthed against Arthur's throat still, as he slowly dragged his fingertips down over Arthur's chest to his flat stomach. He was happy Arthur had rid his vest as it gave him far more access to his mate's marks, but he wasn't about to stop there either.

"Same goes for the piercing, which I do find quite sexy on that flat stomach." He growled as his fingers traced the small curves of the tattoos and dipped to Arthur's naval to play with one of the tiny blue baubles of the piercing.

“Mmm, that one’s a bit more abstract, but it’s one of my favorites. The three spirals represent the three components of a living creature: body, soul and mind. It’s placement is key. It centers around the naval, where dam and child were once connected. The connection gives life to a child, and the aspects of life are embodied in the three swirls.”

Arthur grinned as his mate teased his belly, jingling the small stones of his naval piercing.

“That one is far less complicated,” Arthur started, pressing closer and setting a hand on Alfred’s waist. “Every good dancer should have a few shiny adornments to catch shy eyes before treating them to the marvels of the swaying body.” That said he leaned in, letting his lips linger on Alfred unmoving: offering, but not demanding a slow kiss.

Alfred smiled against Arthur's lips, the thought of what those swirls meant was empowering to the Alpha. It felt almost like they were an embodiment of a spell to assist in conceiving a child. It only spurred Alfred's hope further that Arthur would be that rare male Omega that could bear a child.

"Your next heat, I hope those swirls aid us in giving us a child of our own." He whispered, lips moving against Arthur's own before Alfred sealed them in a soft kiss. The thought was intoxicating, as he wanted a family terribly. Thankfully, it was enough to rid him of his earlier burden for brighter thoughts of the future.

"Whatever is hunting me," he broke their kiss, smiling warmly at his lover, "will not succeed, because we are together, and our future was meant to be."

Arthur froze, barely responding to the kiss, but putting up a facade all the same. He needed to tell Alfred sooner or later, more soon than later. The longer he hid this secret, the worse it would be to break it. 

But after seeing Alfred so jumpy today, only to be soothed by the Omega’s company and the thoughts of their future, he couldn’t bear to expose his lie quite yet. So instead, he trailed his fingers to Alfred’s neck, touching the marks decorating it.

“And what of you? Surely your marks are more than just colored lines.”

"These rings," he began - noting Arthur’s subtle change, but not bringing it up - pointing to the two solid and one broken tattooed rings around his neck. "they are marks of royalty amongst the plains people.The first one marks distant family royals, the second marks a member of the immediate family. This third one that is broken, marks the second in line to the Chieftainship." Here, Alfred paused, feeling his stomach knot up.

"The Chief bares four solid rings around his neck." He added after his fists white knuckled, "while my older brother, first in line to be Chief, bares three solid and one broken.... 

“Arthur, he... is the one hunting me." 

END SCENE


	11. Scene 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Apologies for formatting.)

“Y-your brother? But why? Why would your own brother be hunting you? I admit I don’t have the kindest of kin, but even they would never have the audacity to attack one of their own!” Arthur worried, clearly concerned for Alfred’s well being. He’d seen the way the older had reacted at the canyon, how he’d fled as if the gods themselves were out for his hide.

  
But Alfred didn’t seem to want to talk about it. He ignored Arthur in favor of shaking his head, and moving closer to his Omega.  
With that, he then moved down between Arthur's legs, spreading them so he could be between them before he hooked his fingers behind the tie of Arthur's deer hide pants.

  
"I still want to learn of the rest of your tattoos." He insisted, pushing past the previous question regarding Alfred's brother. He needed to lose himself in Arthur right now. One disappointment would not lead to another. He needed Arthur to help him through this.  
Gently lowering Arthur's pants, he moved to remove them completely, before raising Arthur's right leg to look to the swirly tattoos and dots that ran along the underside of Arthur's thigh and knee.

  
"What do these mean?" He asked, pressing a kiss to the side of the Omega's knee while his hand moved lower to knead the soft flesh along Arthur's inner thigh, almost near his groin.

  
Arthur shivered as the breeze grazed across his exposed groin and legs. Arching his back to enjoy the position a bit more, he flicked his gaze to Alfred with a sly smile. It hid an inner worry though. Alfred had avoided his question about their hunter, but Arthur refused to push it. The Alpha would come back to it when he felt right discussing it. Right now, Alfred was intent on his body, learning and knowing, sure to enjoy the feel of him. And Arthur was more than alright with that.

  
“Emmm, the lower lines are the roots of my tree, and they spread low to represent the long and deep history of the Kirkland line. The dots are droplets of water, the very foundation of life’s existence. We pay homage to the abundant water of life the forest grants in the rains and the river.”  
"Beautiful." Alfred breathed against Arthur's thigh, pressing a thumb lightly into the back of Arthur's knee to gently massage the sensitive area.  
Finishing with that, he rested Arthur's leg back down, and moved more up over Arthur's body.

  
Looking on Arthur's body had hardened Alfred's cock already, but he still needed to prep Arthur completely before he decided to release his straining member. With Arthur not in heat, he would need to go slow with the lack of slick. He couldn't allow himself to get carried away in the heat of the moment.

  
Being gentle, he slowly brought two fingers to gently circle Arthur's puckered entrance as he leaned up across Arthur's body.  
"And what about these?" With his free hand, he gently brushed Arthur's bangs to the side to reveal the sweeping marks coming from the corners of Arthur's eyes.

  
"Those have always captivated me so." He smiled as he pressed inwards with his fingers a bit, knowing Arthur had been half-way stretched from their earlier time while riding south to visit the Scar.

  
Groaning, Arthur clenched longingly against the fingers slowly working into his hole. There’d been years and years to grow accustomed to his own fingers trying to pleasure himself, and while it had felt good, it just didn’t compare to the way shooting flares of pleasure shocked his nerves as Alfred pushed in deeper and deeper. It was strange, Arthur knew, but maybe it was the exhilaration of being able to clench the pelt beneath, moan as loud as he wished, and just let himself feel a simple, raw pleasure without worry. No matter what, Alfred simply drove him mad.

  
He nearly missed the question, but focused enough to speak in his usual proper tone.

  
“They’re quite practical, actually. The Forest Tribe is old, and we have learned much from our animal brothers through the years. The mighty predator cats all have black streaks near their eyes. It makes it easier to see in bright sunlight, as it keeps the sun from glaring on your face. An archer can never afford to have his sight hampered in any way.”

  
That said, Arthur grinned, snorting out a huff of pleasurable amusement.

  
“Another,” he demanded, feeling emboldened and encouraging Alfred to add another digit to truly relax himself without fears or worries. Alfred needed a safe haven in Arthur right now, and the Omega would damned well give it to him.

  
A smile spread across Alfred’s lips at his love’s demand, and he slowly coaxed a third finger in until he was up to his knuckles.

  
"I see. That would be useful on the plains." Alfred nodded, enjoying the way Arthur tightened against his invading fingers, while his moans coursed around him.

  
"Curious." Alfred started, continuing to work his fingers in and out of Arthur. "You mentioned before when I first arrived about a mated mark." Alfred pulled his fingers slowly out, before grasping Arthur's thighs to lift him up slightly. Getting down close to Arthur's entrance, Alfred breathed hotly on his mates loosened hole before continuing, "where exactly is that placed? We'll be sharing one soon, I hope." He added before darting his tongue out to circle around the sensitive ring of muscle before pressing in as deeply as he could go.

  
Arthur rumbled a sultry purr. The addition of the third finger sending jittery shocks of pleasure through his body. He licked his lips, moaning loudly as his hole was worked by the rhythmic thrusting. A growl of disappointment bubbled up, though, when Alfred’s fingers suddenly slipped out and did not return. The Omega braced on his elbows to look down his body, curious as to just what Alfred was doing.

  
“Alfred what are you-”

  
A startled gasp escaped him as the wet, slippery feel of Alfred’s tongue plunging into his hole reached him.

  
“Oh gods,” the Omega whined, panting at the overwhelming sensation and pleasure. “Fuck, Alfred, ahhh~” Arthur hadn’t even thought to experience something like this before. But Alfred hardly seemed phased by the prospect of pleasuring his mate’s stretched entrance with his talented mouth. The Omega could only assume this was something the plainsmen did, as he’d never heard of it before.

  
“That a-actually feels really good,” he encouraged, hoping he hadn’t turned Alfred off by his initially confused reaction. “But, as for mated marks. They go just above the heart, and are carved by the Omega. I’d very much love to lay the ink beneath your skin if you’d let me. But what of your own mark? Surely the plainsmen have a form of it as well.”

  
Alfred couldn't help the grin as he listened to Arthur moan and buck against him. It only urged him on in darting his tongue in and out of his mate's entrance to further the intense and strange pleasurable feeling in the Omega.

  
Finally pulling back, leaning on his haunches, he undid the few remaining leather straps before shedding his long pelt loincloth. His cock sprang out, already ready for the final act.

  
"I would cherish sharing a mated mark with you, and by your hand no less." He then leaned back over Arthur, brushing his lips right above Arthur's heart in which their shared mated mark would soon be. "As for mine." He pressed a kiss to Arthur's chest before he leaned to the side a bit, displaying a deep scar that had been scratched out on the inside of Alfred's hip bone.

  
"This... was where my mated mark was. In the plains we have blood tattoos. The mark is carved out of the first two layers of skin. Once the area heals and scars, it is then tattooed with pigment of the tribe's colors. For the southern it is ivory." He explained before turning back to Arthur, bringing his thighs up against Arthur's own to nudge Arthur's legs up and apart.

  
"I would like to share my own form of a mated mark with you, however, it is not for the faint of heart. There is much pain involved, but it is a sign of true devotion to withstand such pain for ones mate." He went on while his hand went down to grasp his cock. Even with Arthur stretched and wet, it wasn't the same as heat slick, so he would need to go slow as to not hurt his mate in the process.

  
Pressing his cockhead to Arthur's entrance, he shuddered at the initial connection of such sensitive skin to skin. Refocusing his breathing, he slowly pressed forward, only inching the fleshy head against the unyielding ring of muscle.

  
This would be more difficult for Arthur, so he ignored their conversation a moment in order to help Arthur take him in.

  
"Relax yourself, Arthur. Steady your breathing, and exhale when I push in. This won't be the same as being bred during your heat. But you will find just as much pleasure from it." He went on, pulling back again before pressing forward slowly, his free hand massaging Arthur's thigh as he concentrated.

  
While slick had to be the most uncomfortable thing while being overproduced due to a lack of release, Arthur suddenly missed it. He didn’t like the fact that his hole didn’t naturally open up for Alfred. The strange tightness of Alfred’s cockhead pushing against him set his determination though. He wanted to give Alfred this. He wanted to ease his mate and help heal him with that deep connection.

  
The Omega drew in a deep breath, calming his fluttering heart and relaxing. He exhaled slowly, lips twitching in a faint smile with the feeling of Alfred’s cock beginning to slip in. The ring of muscle was still resistant, but Arthur repeated his deep breathing, slowly coaxing it to expand for Alfred to slide himself in with less obstruction at every inch.

  
It was slow going, but as the blonde, curly hairs of Alfred’s groin touched his skin, Arthur grinned.

  
“While I never thought I’d say I wouldn’t mind being in heat, having to move so slowly really lets one appreciate the size and girth of their mate, hmm?” The Omega laughed quietly, adjusting to the feeling of Alfred’s cock against his considerably-less-wet-than-usual walls.

  
“It feels like you’re going to get stuck. Are you sure about this?” Arthur wondered honestly. This was something new yet again, and the emerald-eyed man was ever curious.

  
Alfred moaned, his eyes rolling in his head at the intense pressure around his cock once he was balls deep inside his mate. He was impressed by Arthur's determination in taking him so deep so quickly. He had expected this to be much more difficult.

  
"Heh, very," Alfred grinned, already feeling sweat dampen his forehead as he held Arthur's hips still, wanting to allow his mate time to adjust. Though, the mention of getting stuck did bring a loud laugh from Alfred at the thought.

  
"Getting stuck? I've been stuck inside you each time you took my knot during your heat." He winked before leaning down over Arthur's body. He rested his elbows at either side of Arthur's head to grip the pelt above him while he brought their bodies flush together. "It feels more overwhelming now because your body isn't expecting to be mated, but there's nothing wrong with enjoying ourselves outside of your heat, either." He pressed a soft kiss to Arthur's forehead before he slowly eased his hips backwards, pulling his cock from inside his mate before rolling his hips forward to bury himself in deep once more.

  
"We'll take it nice and slow. I just want to feel you and humor my thoughts of how such an Omega has given me everything." He lowered his head to press light kisses along Arthur's jaw and throat, all while he began a slow, rhythmic rolling of his hips while their flushed bodies generated friction along Arthur's own need.

  
Arthur rolled his eyes.

  
“You know what I meant,” he insisted, but smiled quietly as Alfred explained. The idea of just feeling without the crippling desire to be bred had his heart fluttering. The notion that Alfred wasn’t drunk on his Omega heat pheromones and wanted only to move slowly warmed him as well.

  
“I like this,” he whispered, flexing his walls to gently massage his mate’s length. There was no pressure on his injuries or a burning drain of energy to further weaken him. This was too relax and comfort, and Arthur gave into it all with a quiet sigh.

  
And with Alfred tucked inside him, the younger brought his hand up to caress the Alpha’s cheek.

  
"Ugh-" Alfred shuddered as Arthur tightened around him. He loved the distinct differences between sex on and off an Omega's heat. During a heat, it was primarily instinct driven; to appease the Omegas need during peak fertility to be bred. To fight past the urges during such a time for a session with more intimacy being shared wasn't entirely necessary. When done though, it always proved just how strong the bond was between Alpha and Omega. Off heat sex, however, was pure passion and love driven. The instinct to climax only ever initiating at the peak of pleasure, rather than the entirety of the act. For Alfred, this kind of sex far surpassed that felt during a heat.

  
"I'm glad." Alfred smiled, focusing on his own breathing to keep him steady. "You feel amazing this way." He continued his steady rocking motion. Each thrust moving them in tandem with each other. It was a beautiful dance in its own way. A dance of true love and devotion only ever felt by a bonded pair. One that truly felt blessed by the gods.

  
This way felt better, Arthur recognized the deeper warmth he felt without his mind rabid for his mate. The effects were still of immense pleasure, just feeling the slow control they retained. The savagery of heat sex was wild and intense, nothing but need and pleasure, Arthur liked the fact that he could relax into this.

  
“Beloved,” Arthur started, enjoying the pleasure but knowing the subject needed to be pressed sooner or later. “I only want to see you happy. And you won’t find that bottling up explanations from me. Share my body and mind; tell me what’s happening out here in your home.” It wasn’t really a demand, but an encouragement. He wanted Alfred to willinging come to him.

  
Alfred’s comforting thoughts were halted at Arthur's mention of the trouble that still faced him outside their tiny bubble. Suddenly he felt his senses go on alert, as if expecting a cry from Quetzal in warning, though nothing came.

  
Anger suddenly flared up inside him that there was such a threat lurking in the shadows, surely finding disgust in the moans and grunts of their lovemaking.

  
"Damn it!" Alfred growled out, immediately turning his smooth motions into a fierce pounding motion. He hated thinking of what was to come. What waited for him. What he would have to do. It also rendered his heart as two worlds and two people he deeply loved and cherished would pull him apart at the seams.

  
The sudden stab of pain had Arthur’s pleasant thoughts burning and mind reeling. He screamed in pain as he was roughly attacked. The Omega lashed out, fear overpowering reason as he couldn’t understand the sudden pain. Alfred looked angry, his teeth bared and it all seemed directed at Arthur. The prince’s nails slashed across Alfred’s chest, peeling back skin deep enough to well fine droplets of blood to the surface.

  
Suddenly, he realized what he had been doing and quickly stopped, his eyes widening in fear as he looked to Arthur. Now disgusted with himself for his lack of control.

  
"Arthur! Arthur, I'm so sorry!" His breathing caught in his chest as he moved to kiss his mate's forehead, before pulling back slightly to cup Arthur's cheek. Worry etched in his face as his eyes darted over his mate's expression. "Are you alright?"

  
Teeth bared, Arthur growled, trying to squirm away as Alfred’s face came too close to his own. That terrible sneer from moments before was burned to his sight, and the only rational thought was to move away to sort the mess without Alfred having control over his body like this.

  
Alfred's eyes squinted at the sudden pain and thrashing from his mate. He had scared the Omega into a need to flee from Alfred as he lost control; survival instincts taking over.

  
Alfred pushed past the pain, his anger from earlier having quickly evaporated out of worry for his mate. Though, with the sudden thrashing, his own injuries were nothing if Arthur managed to hurt himself in his struggle. His injured shoulder would easily tear open the sutures at the rate the Omega was going.

  
"Arthur!" Alfred quickly grabbed at the Omega's arms. Pinning them down at his sides while he rested his weight entirely onto Arthur. He had to calm him before things turned worse.

  
"Arthur, shh, it's alright. I'm sorry. It's okay, you’re okay." Alfred's voice came out slow and even, pressing his forehead to Arthur's own. He continued to gently shush and speak reassuringly to try to get past the Omega's instinctual drive to run. He couldn't believe he had frightened Arthur so badly. It pained and tore at his heart that he managed to do such a thing. His mate was meant to find trust and protection in his Alpha. To be connected and beneath an Alpha's weight was the ultimate place an Omega could find safety. That Arthur was now struggling to get away and out from under Alfred shamed him even more.

  
"Arthur, please, I'm sorry. Breath. Focus on me. You're alright."

  
Alfred’s words filtered through, and Arthur suddenly gasped as the red haze obscuring his mind lifted. He feebly growled as Alfred soothed him, more frustrated by the apparent disabling of his arms now.

  
Breathing still a bit erratic, Arthur forced himself to calm. He hadn’t meant to lose himself like that. He didn’t really think that old fear would stir up again after being bonded with Alfred. But the pain and aggression had whirled on his mindset. All his instincts had understood was an Alpha hurting him, having advantage over his body and his own wounds hindering him.

  
“Gods,” he whispered breathlessly, blinking nervously. He swallowed the lump in his throat, meeting Alfred’s gaze with moisture welling at the corners of his eyes. He hated that feeling. He loathed the very fact that for all the kindness Alfred had showed him, Arthur still held an old fear of being hurt by an Alpha. He’d been taught for so long about the dominating terrors that kept rebellious Omegas in their place. Old habits died hard, it seemed.

  
“Alfred?” His eyes watched from his peripheral, waiting to see if the hands pinning his arms would rise to strike him. Having seen the blood oozing from the wound he’d inflicted, Arthur knew he deserved to be struck for such violence against his Alpha. And he was ready to accept whatever ramifications Alfred thought necessary to allow the Omega into his good graces again.

  
"Shh, it's okay." Alfred leaned down to kiss away the tears that began to form at the corners of his mate's eyes. He felt terrible for having scared and hurt Arthur in such a way. It was terrible, and heavily looked down upon by his gods. He would have pulled out and left Arthur alone to punish himself, but he feared with how the Foresters needed comfort in touch, that exact notion would have only upset Arthur more.

  
"Please, don't be frightened, my love. I didn't mean to hurt you. I would never hurt you." He gritted his teeth and squinted his eyes over the terror that he'd seen lace those emerald eyes before him.

  
You're already seeking your revenge, aren't you brother? Angering me and in turn hurting my mate. I can not let this anger control me. I can not let him control me.

  
"Arthur, shh," he finally slackened his grip on Arthur's arms, feeling his mate begin to settle down some as the fear began to ebb. "Please, my prince, tell me you're okay. I won't hurt you." His body had begun to shake as he pressed a kiss to Arthur's forehead once more. His breath rattling a bit at his own fear that he had truly damaged his mate both mentally and physically.

  
Arthur remained quiet as Alfred profusely apologized and soothed him. The Omega wasn’t sure what to do, but with his arms released he couldn’t help but wrap them around Alfred’s neck. He was terrified of Alfred leaving and of Alfred staying all the same. The rebutalling blow still had a resound effect on him, making the Omega wonder if it was actually to come.

  
But the frantic, genuine way Alfred promised he wouldn’t hurt him eased his fears. Alfred breathed the words with too much emotion for them to be anything but a promise, and Arthur remembered the strength of a plainsman’s vow.

  
“I’m sorry.” Arthur kept his gaze level with his Alpha, making himself small, submissive as he’d ever known. “I didn’t mean to lash out. I’m sorry I cut you, beloved. I promise I won’t do so again.” The Omega appeased, biting his lip. It made him nauseous to bow like this, but he didn’t want to invoke Alfred changing his mind. He was already sore and scared out here. The last thing he could afford was being beaten by the man guiding him.

  
"Don't apologize, my prince. You have nothing to apologize for. I deserved that for having hurt you. It's just…" Alfred sighed, squinting his eyes as he looked to the side, "I can't face what's out there right now. I can't talk about it yet with you. I just…" he nuzzled down against Arthur's neck, breathing in his scent and needing to find comfort in his mate.

  
"I just, need to lose myself in you, but if I have hurt you we do not need to continue this." He was afraid to move other than pulling out of the Omega. He still wanted to terribly make up for what he had done and make love to his mate properly, but now he wasn't so sure he could.

  
“Stay with me,” Arthur commanded weakly, hugging Alfred to him. He held onto Alfred as if letting go would dissolve the man in his arms. He had been afraid of being punished, but he was terrified of Alfred leaving.

  
“You spent too long pushing me away. I’m scared of the doubt.” His breath trembling in his rattling lungs. Air seemed so elusive, and the Omega couldn’t understand how Alfred kept stealing it straight from his chest.

  
“Still, you’ve the right to atone my insult if it would make you feel better.” Arthur swallowed hard, knowing Alfred was genuinely upset. “I just want you to be happy, Alfred. Whatever you need or want to do with me. My attack was entirely unacceptable. I should know to control myself around my own Alpha. I really am sorry, Alfred.” The prince gently rolled his hips.

  
“I know what you need and want. It’s alright. If you need release, then I won’t fight, I promise. You startled me into fear is all. I swear I won’t do so again, beloved. I’ve always been yours.”

  
Alfred pulled away from Arthur's neck to shake his head.

  
"No, you had every right to what you did. In fact, it concerns me that your instinct to flee from me kicked in. I've never known an Omega to fear and want to flee from their Alpha." It was truly bothering Alfred more now than his sudden action before. The roll of Arthur's hips made him moan, but signaled that he hadn't physically harmed Arthur. That pleased him, but for instincts to kick in was not something normal  
.“Oh, I know of a few,” Arthur mumbled, thinking of Omegas who he’d found cowering and bleeding. He kept his voice too low for Alfred to register, not wanting to upset him again, and focused on the pleasure again as Alfred started up where they had left off.

  
The reassurances from Arthur did help console Alfred's fears though, and having been reminded by Arthur's movements that Alfred was still deep inside the Omega, helped ease them quicker.

  
"Ugh, so long as you're alright." Alfred moaned before slowly easing back out of Arthur before pressing back into him. He made sure he had control over himself entirely this time before he began a slow and rocking motion.

  
For him to have fought like that. Was he expecting to be dealt a blow? Ugh! It disgusts me what those Alphas think they can do to their Omegas. That will come to an end, and I will challenge any Alpha who decides to disobey.

  
The slow roll of the hips just didn’t hold the same appeal as before. It still felt incredible, and he wanted to enjoy it. But this was his punishment. He’d gouged open Alfred’s chest for the gods’ sakes! The Omega figured he ought to be grateful Alfred only wanted to finish rather than what normally would have been dealt for such a wound. The lash of a whip to slice the tree on his back in half seemed more appropriate.

  
But Arthur wasn’t about to complain. He simply tipped his head back, breathing deeply as the motions became only a distant feeling as his mind writhed against resignation. He didn’t want to feel so weak. He wanted to be playful and nip at his mate. He wanted roll his hips back and smile at him. He wanted to truly enjoy this, but had enough decency not to. Alfred had been a good Alpha to him, the least Arthur could do was be a halfway decent Omega.

  
This is better: slow and loving. Alfred thoughts kicked in as Arthur’s body grew more accustomed. I don't need it to be fast. That had only been a reaction to the sudden flare in anger. Arthur is alright. We're fine.

  
Alfred’s repeated reassurances through his mind seemed to ease him, even as he ignored the slight burning along his chest from where Arthur had drew blood. The stinging was a reminder of what had just transpired, and he didn't want to think about it when all he wanted was to make Arthur feel good.

  
"Ugh, Arthur-" Alfred moaned as he closed his eyes, enjoying the pressure around his cock as he worked himself in and out of his mate. The slower pace let him feel each thrust that much more compared to a faster rutting. It was far more sensual as well, which was a rarer experience when out in the plains.

  
With Arthur tipping his head back, Alfred took the open offer to lean down and gently kiss along his mate's neck. Arthur's pulse was still fast from before, so Alfred made an attempt to further ease him by moving to Arthur's ear and nipping at the soft flesh of his earlobe.

  
"This is better, yes? How are you feeling? You're so quiet, my prince." He breathed lightly against his ear while he decided to run a free hand up along the sensitive skin of Arthur's side.

  
Damn it! Arthur mentally hissed. Why did this have to feel good? Couldn’t Alfred stop acting loving for a change and not torture the younger. There was no malice for Arthur to even get angry at. There was nothing to latch onto, but he didn’t want to enjoy this. This was penance after all.

  
But Alfred always liked his moans, didn’t he? He didn’t seem to like Arthur quietly trying to suffer. The Omega had been nearly silent, hoping to appease but he seemed to have been going about it the wrong way.

  
“Umm, I’m fine. My apologies,” Arthur said carefully, and loosed a quiet moan when Alfred’s hips rolled back forward and friction rubbed his own cock. He hoped it would be enough to assure his Alpha.

  
Alfred continued to kiss Arthur's neck, but the response to his question and the accompanying moan seemed quite different from how Arthur usually responded to the Alpha. It was distracting and Alfred wasn't sure how to exactly take it.

  
"Ahh, that's… better…" Alfred trailed off, his brows furrowing in confusion, but he instead nuzzled down into the crook of Arthur's neck and breathed in his mate's scent.

  
Something is definitely off. I must not be pleasing him. I'm not here for myself, but for him.

  
Adjusting his position, he moved his hand down between them to begin stroking Arthur's cock, hoping that would be better then simply hips rutting together. His own cock was already beginning to throb with want for release, but he feared if he continued Arthur would go unsated.  
"If you are still tense from before, my prince, let yourself relax. I won't hurt you. I want you to enjoy this."

  
Arthur tried. He really had. But Alfred wanted him to enjoy it naturally.

  
And that was the problem.

  
Can’t you see? This is my penance, Alfred. I’m not supposed to like this. This is yours. Damn it! For once I want to do this mate thing right!  
“Please don’t do that,” Arthur choked out, feeling even sicker than before. He turned his hips away some, making him moan at the change in pressure. It didn’t help his queasy stomach one bit.

  
I really wish you’d hurt me like you promise you won’t. It’s a lot easier than dealing with this. At least I know how to take a punch or grunt through a shallow orgasm. Using me slowly like this, expecting me to falter and give in, is hell.

  
“I’m tired,” he whispered, going almost entirely limp. “Can we still sleep together after you’re done?” Arthur wondered aloud, the fear of Alfred rejecting him all too real.

  
Alfred's eyes widened, his motions stopped entirely as he leaned back to look at Arthur. His mates expression was not one he ever thought to anticipate seeing, especially while Alfred was trying to make him feel good. Fear and worry etched across Alfred's features as he fretted over what to do.

  
"I-Is this not enjoyable to you? I-I want to pleasure you, Arthur. I'm not doing this for myself." Alfred couldn't understand what was going on. Why was Arthur acting this way? He had never had a problem performing before. And Arthur had always shown such want and desire in Alfred. So, why this now?

  
"What is wrong, Arthur?" Alfred gently attempted to turn Arthur's gaze up to him. "Why are you acting like all I'm doing is using you?"

  
Arthur braced, screwing his eyes shut and waiting for a blow that never came as Alfred suddenly stopped. He slipped an eye open curiously. But instead of meeting anger, he found worry. He wasn’t sure which would have been more alarming.

  
The Omega found himself stuttering incoherent noise self-consciously, nervous of prying away from the hand on his jaw.

  
“Nothing’s wrong,” he lied. “I-I-I feel bad about scratching you, and I thought y-you were just redeeming m-m-me.” The Omega offered a faltering smile, nothing but misery reaching the corners of his lips.

  
“Isn’t that what y-you want? Isn’t using me my p-pennance?” His lip twitched nervously. Was this not enough? That gouge was horribly deep after all. And for the trouble and lack of output he was giving? He ought to apologize again. It would make the Omega feel better at the very least.  
“I’m sorry, beloved. I’m trying to be a good Omega. I really am. I don’t mean to k-keep upsetting you.”

  
Alfred felt like he had just been thrown off the back of a stampeding rex. The impact on the ground left him feeling as if his entire body were lead. He couldn't move, and he couldn't bring air to his lungs.

  
"P-pennance?" Alfred's eyes widened as he held himself stiff above Arthur. His elbows were locked as he stared down at his cowering mate. He just couldn't believe it. Arthur truly believed, after all the times he'd shown Arthur he was different, he thought Alfred would stoop as low as to use the Omega's body for his own pleasure?

  
"Arthur. Arthur, what are you saying? In the plains we do not use Omegas as some object. We respect and adore you. Just the fact that you're allowing me to continue after I hurt and scared you so badly earlier was kind enough of you. Had I done that to an Omega of the plains, they would have left me immediately to think on what I had done, and deal with the pain from not climaxing."

  
Alfred shook his head, completely distraught that this must have been what the Alphas of the Forests did with their Omegas. Used them as mere objects if they ever crossed their Alphas.

  
"No, Arthur, I would never use you as those disgusting excuses for Alphas must do in your forests." He spat to the side, disgust at the notion. He then leaned down closer to Arthur, ghosting his nose against Arthur's lightly in comfort.

  
"Arthur, I love you. I never want to hurt you. Before I lost control because of what's going on, but it was an accident, and it pains me to know I hurt you." He squinted his eyes before looking back to Arthur. "Please, Arthur."

  
“You’re not upset with me?” Arthur mumbled, pulling Alfred close so he could bury his face against the older’s neck. His fingers glided up, blood staining his nails as he brushed near the scratches on the Alpha’s chest. “You’re not punishing me for this? But doesn’t it hurt? You’re not worried it might scar?”

  
Clinging to Alfred, Arthur refused to show his face, needing to forget the too many negative expressions he’d already stirred Alfred into showing.  
“I’m sorry, Alfred. I’m already an unidealistic mate. I just want you to be happy. And I mean that, damn it! You’re always kind to me. I thought I was being good to you and giving you relief. It’s- It’s not really my place to be asking for anything when my Alpha was so frustrated and unsettled earlier. Please, I want us to be okay.”

  
Alfred breathed a sigh of relief to feel Arthur pulling him close. The scratches did hurt, and were deep, but he had earned those from the pain he had inflicted on Arthur. None of this was the Omega's fault.

  
"I have felt far worse pain than this, my mate," Alfred explained. "I should be happy you don't have claws like this," Alfred pulled back slightly to hold up the raptor claw that hung from a cord around his neck. "Then it may have been a different story." Alfred smiled, trying to lighten the mood.  
"And we are okay," Alfred assured, "we are fine. I just need to rid you of those beliefs. Your tribe is beautiful in many ways, Arthur, but it is also tainted and wrong in many others." He ran the back of his knuckles lightly against Arthur's cheek, trying his best to relax the Omega.

  
The Omega nodded, still uneasy, but far more assured than before. Alfred smiling and teasing stirred his mind to bring up a happier mood.  
Arthur settled back flat against the pelt, tugging Alfred’s weight down to settle comfortably across him.

  
“I don’t want to talk about this anymore,” Arthur quietly requested on a murmur. “If we are safe again, then I want to continue. I don’t like this doubt clouding my mind. It makes me feel sick to my stomach, like I’ve swallowed a mouthful of bitter yarrow. Can we salvage this? Please?”  
Alfred simply smiled, following Arthur back down to rest his weight comfortably against his mate's.

  
"We can." He then leaned in close and pressed his lips to Arthur's. He began to slowly move them against his mate's while he rolled his hips back before pressing into Arthur again. He had lost much of his earlier desire in the wake of Arthur's distress, but it wouldn't take much to encourage him again.  
"Move with me, Arthur." He mouthed against Arthur's lips. "Roll your hips in time with mine. Moan, grunt, cry out my name, dig your nails into my back, bite my lip, do anything you want, Arthur. Nothing you do will be wrong, so long as you're my bonded mate."

  
Alfred really didn’t have to ask. Arthur wanted to get lost in his mate. He was quite done with misery despite the fact it loved to haunt him. The Omega was damned tired of these ridiculous rules he felt so obliged to follow. He didn’t want to cower beneath Alfred. He didn’t want to be meek and lower than his mate. He just wanted him: no hidden agendas, no facades, no harshities to punish his rebellious nature.  
“Alfred,” he whispered, matching Alfred hips with his own pace. “I’m really glad you’re here.”

  
It was such a simple statement, but one that dissuaded the fundamental love he felt well up in his chest.

  
“Alfred,” he murmured again, the roll of his name was familiar, yet not entirely so. “I only want to enjoy.” And Arthur pressed his lips to Alfred’s again, not sure exactly how to go about passionately making out with his lover.

  
Alfred moaned against Arthur's lips as the Omega rocked his hips smoothly with Alfred's own. Each thrust brought him deeper, strengthening the sensation, and further pushing away their earlier fears. This all felt normal, natural, again. This was how he wanted Arthur to be. To always be this way with Alfred, and he would get it through to Arthur soon enough.

  
"That's it," Alfred mouthed against Arthur's lips. He could still tell Arthur was a bit skittish with kissing, so Alfred took the initiative to help talk him through it. Arthur's biggest issue was his fear that he was incompetent due to his inexperience. If Alfred could give him the little bit of the encouragement he needed, Arthur would take it and fly.

  
"Tilt your head slightly opposite mine. Let yourself relax, and move your lips against mine." He began to instruct, bringing a hand up to gently rub his thumb against Arthur's good shoulder. "Part them slightly, and just keep repeating the motion. Breath through your nose, and clear your mind of any doubts. If you feel bolder, you can open your mouth more, and I will instinctually follow along." He continued, mouthing the words against Arthur's lips as he showed Arthur as he explained it.

  
"If you ever feel daring, you can nip or suck on my lips." Being gentle, he lightly bit on Arthur's lower lip to display what he meant. "Be as gentle or as forceful as you want. Take from me anything, as I offer everything of myself to you." He pressed, wanting to build up the Omega's confidence. "Nothing you do will push me away."

  
Bringing his hand up from Arthur's shoulder, he cupped Arthur's cheek before running his fingers through the Omega's sweat dampened hair to grasp lightly at the back of his neck.

  
"Give it a try, my love. Your lips are perfect, and you taste amazing." He pecked Arthur's lips quickly before he withdrew with a smile. "Can save the tongue lessons for another time." He grinned, leaning close and brushing his lips up and down against Arthur's own, asking for the other to take the initiative.

  
Arthur listened complacently, loving the feel of Alfred’s quiet instructions ghosting across his moist lips. It felt so much better with a guide. His nervous insecurities backed down in the wake of Alfred bolstering his waned confidence.

  
Arthur was naturally cocky and abrasive. After all, amidst his tribe he was of the highest caliber. Archery, dance, song, painting, agility, ambush hunting, he naturally excelled at these things. And a royal to boot. But this kind of intimacy was never taught to him, a prized Royal Omega. He’d been trained to think of himself as the naturally submissive and weaker of a pair bond. It hurt a little, made him sick actually, to realize that for all his skill, he’d never mean as much as he wanted to. Or at least, he’d thought so.

  
Hearing such encouragement, being gentled and coaxed into putting his own return into their love, it warmed him. Alfred didn’t think himself greater; he wanted to bring Arthur up with him. He’d always thought it had just been his heat deluding him at the prospect about initiating and returning aggression. He hadn’t been able to help himself then, and Alfred had been just as bold with their mixed pheromones driving him up the wall.

  
Emboldened, Arthur tentatively pressed his lips firmly against his mate’s. He lingered there a moment, frozen, but quickly remembered he was supposed to move. He parted his lips faintly, moving slow for a bit. But the familiar taste and ever-so gentle hands elevated him, and the Omega tilted his head, curled his fingers in the older’s hair and tried his best to kiss a bit fiercer, wanting to bestow Alfred the fruits of his labor.  
Alfred smiled against the fiercer kiss, enjoying the way his mate's fingers tangled in the back of his hair and pulling him in to deepen the kiss. He responded immediately, allowing Arthur to lead more and mirroring his mate's movements. His eyes fluttered shut and a moan rumbled from his chest as Arthur seemed to figure out the process.

  
"Good. Very good, Arthur." He sighed before continuing the slightly fiercer kiss Arthur had started. Having had focused on his instructions, Alfred's movements had slowed to almost a stop, but now with the heat building from their intense kiss, Alfred began to rock his hips once again. Pulling out before pressing back in deeply.

  
Letting himself be pulled towards Arthur, Alfred withdrew his hand to go down to stroke Arthur's cock once again. His fears and worries had finally subsided, and his thoughts on his brother had evaporated in the heat of being wrapped up with his mate. This was what he wanted, and was thrilled that Arthur was finding his own way as well. It was just a learning curve they both needed to get over. Not regarding Arthur learning to kiss, but more for him to leave behind all those brainwashed ideas that he must submit, be belittled, abused and obey their Alphas. It was not the way at all, and Alfred would makes sure Arthur knew this.

  
"Show me that fiery side of you, Arthur. Be yourself with me. Never hold back." He mouthed before nipping at Arthur's lip briefly to try and instigate the Omega to take more control for himself.

  
Arthur smiled against the warm reception his lips received. It reminded him that he would be okay, that things would change. He’d spent too long putting on a rebellious facade to piss everyone off, when really he could have settled in this so long ago. A deep pang in his heart left him smiling broadly as Alfred nipped him.

  
‘Be yourself with me...’ It lingered in his mind as he pushed his weight up to wind his arms tightly around Alfred’s and kiss with everything he had. It was almost instinct as he remembered Alfred’s motions with a single impulse. He parted his mouth some to thrust his tongue into Alfred’s. Meeting his mate’s wet muscle, the Omega lapped his tongue along it, letting his moment of courage dwindle down. This is where he had absolutely no idea what to do, yet he was surprisingly unafraid.

  
Maybe this was wrong, and maybe the gods will be upset with me, but I can’t be like that. I can’t pretend I’d be happy being weak or could stay submissive when someone struck me. Maybe that makes me an awful person, but I don’t care. I’ve worked my whole life to be strong, to be better than every challenger. If Alfred wants the side of me I’ve used to carve a name for myself rather than being the helpless and weak Omega prince of the Forest, then I want to give it to him.

  
Alfred was surprised when Arthur darted his tongue into the Alpha's mouth. After not having explained it, he didn't think Arthur would go so far, but the eagerness was duly welcomed.

  
Alfred relented and allowed Arthur his dominance. He backed off a bit, swirling his tongue against Arthur's but not pushing back. He needed Arthur to gain more confidence in this, and taking the lead wouldn't help that.

  
Another moan escaped the Alpha, enjoying having Arthur's tongue explore his mouth. The bold moves from his mate were firing Alfred up more and more, causing his rocking motion to deepen and increase in speed. It was nothing like the fierce thrusting earlier when he lost it, but just a heightened grinding to further help stimulate and encourage Arthur along.

  
"Nhn, good." Alfred panted out, his breathing growing more erratic as the pleasure mounted. "Can tangle a bit in the middle as well." He went on, now pushing his tongue against Arthur's to back him out to play in the middle between their locked lips and open mouths. He restrained himself to let Arthur get a feel for this level, before he withdrew and opened his eyes, locking them just in time to see Arthur's bright emeralds on his own.

"When I move into your mouth, do the same as I was to you. This is where it's fun to fight for dominance." He growled out seductively, hinting that Arthur was more than welcome to fight back for his own control over the Alpha.

  
Letting that idea settle in Arthur's mind, Alfred then quickly pushed his tongue into Arthur's mouth as he had that first night they kissed. He wasn't as strong and forceful as he was while debilitated by drink, but enough to display how possessive one could be this way. He loved delving deeply into his mate's mouth with such a passionate kiss, but he always relented when his Omega wanted to take charge. It was an entertaining game of back and forth, and he hoped Arthur would go along with it.

  
Arthur let his eyes slip open when Alfred spoke. Hooded with a soft passion, he could only think of how gorgeous his mate’s sky-blues were. It was only when Alfred’s tongue was in his own mouth that Arthur woke from his daze. After the initial, timid probing, Arthur let his eyes shut again as a moan rumbled from his throat.

  
Alfred was offering him control. The idea was so foreign. To actually overpower an Alpha sounded so blasphemous that it left a sick sense of thrill lingering in the Omega’s mind. That natural state of rebellion reared up, and Arthur eagerly pressed back, fingers knotting tightly in Alfred’s hair. He wanted back in the older’s mouth, and his breathing was turning labored with the effort as it became too hard to supply oxygen through controlled breaths.

  
His gods must have been furious, but the prince was already drowning in sin just being out here and garnering so much pleasure from a session outside his heat. But they would forgive him. They always forgave, or so Kiku always told him. One day he might have his good grace back, but was more than willing to throw it away if it meant more moments like this. Just he and Alfred. Just their bond eternal.

  
Alfred's eyes rolled as Arthur's fingers knotted in his hair and he fought back against the Alpha. Alfred went along eagerly, letting Arthur delve back into the older's mouth. A part of him wished Arthur would take charge entirely, flipping their positions and riding Alfred to completion, but he wasn't expecting such a drastic switch from the Omega. It would take time for Arthur to grow comfortable with his new found freedom.

  
"Emm, Arthur," Alfred moaned, finally breaking away and trailing down to kiss along Arthur's neck. His thrusts had grown stronger with the heightened passion from their heated kiss, and he was quickly reaching his climax. "Ugh, show me how badly you want me." He growled, nipping at Arthur's neck as his breathing began to grow ragged. "Mark me to display exactly who I belong to." Alfred urged, wanting Arthur to place his own claim on Alfred, just as much as Alfred had already done to Arthur.

  
The Omega froze. Emerald eyes darted to Alfred as they shot open with fear. It was one thing to play a little game with a kiss; it was a sacrilegious insult to maim an Alpha’s skin with a claim.

  
But as Alfred’s thrusts pressed deeper and the Alpha bared his throat so openly, the younger took the guilt-ridden offering. It was much easier to rationalize that he was simply obeying as he selected a sensitive pulsepoint to catch between his teeth. Alfred wanted this, and a deeper part of Arthur wanted it as well, but he allotted himself a reprieve. The Forest was a ways off, and while he would always be a man faithful to the words of the bright stars glittering through the foliage, he was on the plains now. It seemed rude to disrespect Alfred’s ways, and heart-wrenching to deny Alfred’s love.

  
So he mimicked what he’d felt his Alpha do to him, and sucked and nipped a small mark along the inside of the thick artery running along his neck. He drew back, gasping as his body began to shiver with coming release and admired the tiny blotch. Its small size was a comfort that he hadn’t entirely ruined Alfred with a subservient mark. Yet the closer he came to orgasm, the more he found himself liking it.

  
Alfred moaned, his eyes shutting at the feel of his mate marking his skin. It wasn't as intense as Alfred enjoyed, but Arthur was pushing himself already. Arthur needed to go at his own pace.

  
The prince laid out flat on his back again, squirming as he tried to hold on to the pleasure as long as possible. His hand reached to twine in Alfred’s clasping their knotted fingers to his heart as he finally lost himself.

  
“Ahh! Alfred!” he cried out, back arching as he came across their stomachs. His whole body shuddered violently as the pleasure hit him hard enough to send black spots dancing across his vision.

  
"Uhn, oh, gods," As Arthur's body writhed through the waves of his orgasm, Alfred felt his cock throbbing as Arthur's walls clenched around him. The intense pressure forced him to heighten his pace, instincts kicking in to finish. Then with a final deep thrust, Alfred grunted, spilling his seed into his mate in heavy spurts as he held himself still. His breathing came out ragged as he looked down on his mate. Admiring the sated look to his features: heavy lidded eyes, flushed cheeks, parted lips and sweat damped bangs sticking to his forehead in disarray. Alfred smiled, a breathy laugh leaving him as he tried to catch his breath.

  
"You look amazing, Arthur." He leaned down to place a sweet kiss to Arthur's lips, lingering there a moment as he felt himself soften some. Leaning back up on his arms, he backed up, slipping out of Arthur - a moan leaving his lips as the cool air ghosted against his wet cock - before he leaned down to lick up his mate's seed that had splattered his stomach.

  
"You were stunning, Arthur. Absolutely beautiful." He admired, his hands running down along Arthur's thighs to ease the tense muscles. "How are you feeling, my love?"

  
The smaller offered an exhausted smile. His lips trembled as Alfred kissed him quietly, and Arthur couldn’t slow his quivering muscles. This entire trip to the plains had been exhausting, but in a more pleasant kind of way. The warm burn in his thighs and breathlessness was much more appealing than the savage ache of intense fighting and fear stealing the air from his lungs. Even if there were some upsets, Arthur’d never expected life to have perfections: save his loving mate above him.

  
And the fact he knew he looked a mess only brightened the mirth glittering in his eyes. Alfred’s praise pierced his heart was a welcome. Of course, having his spilled excitement lapped from his stomach was certainly welcome as well.

  
But past the haze, something was amiss. The Omega furrowed his brows and looked down his body. Alfred’s softening cock wasn’t lodged inside, held fast by the thick knot that usually bound them after orgasm.

  
“Alfred?” he called with worry, afraid something might have gone wrong with his Alpha. “Are you alright? Did something happen to your cock? You didn’t knot! You’re not sick are you?”

  
Alfred continued kissing Arthur's stomach, tongue teasing at the piercing in his naval until Arthur's surprised voice caught his attention.  
"Emm?" he questioned, mind still fuzzy from post-orgasm relief, though his mind eventually put the words together and he chuckled some.  
"No, I'm not sick." Alfred grinned, leaning back up to gently rest his weight back on his mate. He nuzzled against Arthur's neck, pressing intermittent kisses to the sweaty skin amidst a warm sigh.

  
"You're not in heat." Alfred brushed his nose along Arthur's jaw, "Alphas only knot when an Omega is in heat in order to be bred," he explained, continuing his trail of kisses, "once you're in heat again, I'll still knot in you to breed you as before."

  
He then leaned up on his elbow to look on his mate. His hand going up to brush away the strands of hair that clung to Arthur's forehead.  
"Is that alright? Did you enjoy sex this way? I know many Omegas prefer heat sex only, often tiring from the act after having coupled so frequently in the span of five days," he went on, curious as to how active their sex life would be with his new mate. Of course, they hadn't experienced a full five-day mating session. Alfred shivered in want at the thought of spending five-days in Arthur's nest. Taking care of Arthur in every aspect that he needed. There would be no more suffering now with Alfred as his mate. He would make sure of that.

  
Arthur hugged the older’s neck as Alfred explained. He briefly nodded, moaning quietly in appreciation for all the affection Alfred bestowed on his neck. Those warm, wet lips soothed the fiery heat burning his skin from the sex.

  
“I have gone so damn long without so much as a ghost of a touch, Alfred. Anything or anytime you wish to give to me is perfectly welcomed. I liked this actually. I like how gentle you are. Something about looking like the picture of savagery, yet loving me as tender as the touch of the first powdery snow. It’s rather poetic.” The Omega chuckled, nuzzling into Alfred’s hair.

  
“Besides, I’m sure in heat I’ll know plenty of the bullish endurance of your cock. A little reprieve to be sweet is surely something I’d never grow tired of.”

  
Alfred chuckled at his mate's eager appreciation for their future sex life.

  
"I'm glad you feel that way. Not so sure how slow I'll be going like I was during your last heat. Once you grow a bit more comfortable, it may get a bit more wild." He growled nipping at Arthur's neck possessively.

  
Arthur shifted, moving a bit to lessen Alfred’s weight on him. Or at least, pressing down on his straining back. The thought of more wild sex sounded fun, but it also worried him a little at Alfred’s strength, and that he might not be able to please his Alpha.

  
“Hope you’re not tired of me though. I’d be disappointed if I didn’t get to curl up with my mate after such an experience.”

  
Alfred laughed, "tired of you? I've been more worried you'll be turned off by some aspect of my culture that you just can't stand." He smiled, relaxing onto his side more and offering Arthur the curve of his body to rest into. "Alphas fear losing their Omegas, not the other way around.”

  
“Is it ironic we have the same fear?” The Omega wondered rhetorically, chuckling quietly as he wedged himself into the curve of the older’s body. He pulled Alfred’s arm around him, twining their fingers as they lay spooning until a soft lapse in words. The only sound was their breathing, Alfred’s rustling the short hairs along the nape of Arthur’s neck.

  
The quiet was calming. Alfred felt peace returning as he listened to the familiar sounds of the plains: breezes blowing through the endless sea of golden grass, the distant cry of a pterosaur, Quetzal's rumbling voice from below them as he sniffs out prey. It was all wonderfully familiar, but another familiar sight did not bring the same comfort.

  
Those red feathers. Once they spelt safety, but now...

  
With a heavy sigh, Alfred shifted a bit behind Arthur, pulling him closer to ease his worry as if the Omega would slip from out of his arms. Arthur wasn't in any danger, but he couldn't be sure until they were back beneath the heavy limbs of the forest.

  
"I've lingered on telling you this for too long." He finally relented, squinting his eyes as his brother's familiar face suddenly popped up in his vision. Shaking his head he squeezed Arthur's hand more to try and find the strength to talk about the inevitable.

  
"My twin brother, Matthew, is hunting me." Saying his name sent a shiver down Alfred's spine. As if speaking it aloud summoned the man right before them.

  
Controlling his breathing, he went on.

  
"When… I left the fighting. He was one of the hunters of my tribe that chased after me. I killed the others. All of them our friends, but Matthew continued after me. I… couldn't hurt him. He constantly cried out to me. I expected to feel his spear pierce my back but it never did. In fact, he never used any weapons on me, only cried out to me to return and not do this." Alfred bit his lip as the scene played out in his mind. He had been further up riding Quetzal as fast as he could, while his brother's red mount chased after him.

  
"I knew the future that war would bring. The death of both tribes, save for the few deserters who would be shunned had there been any survivors amidst the carnage." Alfred squeezed Arthur's hand, "there shouldn't have been any survivors, Arthur. Matt should have died. He eventually gave up on chasing me and returned to the fighting. I wanted him to come with me, he knew the battle was futile, but he didn't want to go against our father, and our teachings."

  
"But he… somehow survived. I wish I could be happy. I wish I knew his survival spelt a possible future together to restart the tribe again. But, he's made his threat. I deserted our tribe during a war. The greatest sin beneath our gods eyes."

  
"And…" with a heavy sigh he buried his face against Arthur's neck, "he knows I've mated with a forester. There is no toleration for that. He will try to kill me."

  
Arthur listened attentively, gently squeezing Alfred’s hand when the big Alpha faltered a bit or seemed unwilling to speak the words. They sounded like they burned horribly, and the keen Omega was certainly adapted to hear the heartbreak and hurt spilling from each word.

  
There was no way to consul Alfred, no way to tell him things would be alright because Arthur didn’t know that. If Matthew was going to try to kill Alfred, and would not relent, either Alfred was going to have to put an end to him, or Arthur would die trying. The instincts of a Royal were bred deep. To protect every subject, great or small, and Alfred was one of his now. Arthur could think of no other way to save Alfred if Matthew would not listen to reason as he’d demonstrated in the past.

  
“You did what you had to, Alfred. Whether it is right or wrong, it was a choice you made and it upsets you. But you shouldn’t be. A war with no meaning.... no, you don’t deserve to die for such an unjust cause. Such senseless killing, it’s a waste of life. Even Mountain Tribe hunts us for a purpose.” The Omega brought his arm back to gently touch Alfred’s shoulder, trying to give him the added comfort of extra contact before knotting their fingers again.

  
“Though I see neither of our tribes see eye to eye. I wish they could see what we have, that we are not incompatible as the legends have lied to us for so long.” Arthur breathed out a heavy sigh, curling up even more to press as much of himself as possible to the Alpha’s generous heat.  
“But I’m glad you fled. I’m glad you found me. I am truly happy to be your mate, Alfred, no matter the circumstances that drove you to me. You deserved to live regardless of what any other might think.”

  
Alfred felt some strength in his resolve return with Arthur's words and comforting touch. Though his past was still a heavy burden on him. Even if Arthur claimed his escape was justified, to the plainsman, it was only an admittance to weakness.

  
He heaved a sigh as he pressed a kiss to Arthur's shoulder.

  
"It pains me that I have to talk about such an ugly side of my culture to you. I can understand where the stories come from. Though, on the plains, it never starts as senseless killing. There has always been purpose, but none have ever ended with survivors, and we believe that it is the gods work that sets us against one another to a bloody end."

  
He shook his head, tired of all of this. Tired that he was being faced with this again.

  
"Arthur, just…" He squeezed Arthur's hand, needing this to be clear to the Omega, "promise me. Promise me you will not interfere if Matthew shows himself. If he does not listen, then I will fight him. But please," this time he leaned up on his arm to pull Arthur slightly onto his back so that the Alpha could look down into his mate's eyes.

  
"Promise me you won't get involved."

  
“I can only promise you that while you still draw breath. If he fells you, then know I will send him straight back to his gods with an arrow through his miserable heart.” The Omega growled back fiercely, feeling an angry burn sear his blood. The thought of someone taking Alfred from him left him practically seeing red. To take the life of one’s mate and leave the widow to suffer the rest of their days was an unforgivable offense. It was one that had to be atoned for with a traitor’s blood splattering the leaves.

“But while you still stand, I will honor a vow to let you handle your brother. I think that’s a fair trade. A life-bond broken is the cruelest and most heartbreaking way to live. I could not bear it without the knowledge that I avenged you, or died trying.”

Now turned on his back, the younger wrapped his arms around his mate and pulled him down. He spread his legs to accommodate the Alpha as he held his weight. He wasn’t about to let Alfred worry over this any longer than necessary. They both should have been resting, and the Omega rather liked feeling his Alpha’s weight.

“But enough of these morbid promises. Didn’t you take me out here to rest?” Arthur teased rhetorically, and groomed his fingers through the older’s hair gently. “Rest ease above me, beloved. Let’s forget these troubles with some deserved sleep.”

The silence lapped between them, much to Arthur’s enjoyment. The blue-eyed man’s quiet breathing against his jugular lulled him into a half sleep. But he flicked his lazy gaze up to the stars overhead and felt compelled to whisper to them.

“I may not be one of your children,” he murmured, “but Alfred is. Please, if you are wise and just, then spare him. He is not the betrayer you seek death upon. Please don’t punish him for his desire to live or my bond with him.” Arthur sighed quietly, watching the twinkle of the bright gems aloft until he could no longer see and sleep claimed him.

END SCENE


	12. Scene 12

Alfred hadn't been amused by Arthur's insistence upon fighting earlier, but he didn't blame Arthur either. Had their roles been reversed, Alfred would have immediately shed the Omega's opponent’s blood if his mate was felled in battle.

Alfred's thoughts hadn't wavered much by the time they had arrived back to the forest. He had been thankful to not see any more red feathers but a different sight that greeted them was not what he was expecting.

"I have to hand it to your dear Wraith, Arthur. Her motherly instincts did wonders for hatching the young ones." Alfred smiled as he leaned back in Quetzal's harness as he surveyed the scene of chaos before them. "Though a first time mother always has trouble, I think newborn raptors were a bit more of a handful then she realized."

Arthur wasn’t prepared for this. And by the looks of it, neither was his entire village. The muffled curses of people walking and the shrieks of tiny lizards reached his ears. The familiar, frustrated cry of his beloved ostard rose above the noise as she came dashing into the clearing, hot on the heels of her newest troublemakers.

She shot her oldest chick a look, but glared death at Quetz before darting after the fleeing shape of gold.

“Oh my, she doesn’t seem amused,” Arthur chuckled, carefully jumping up to a branch above Quetz’s head. He easily leapt his way from branch to branch, descending as he followed after Wraith. He dropped down beside her just as the ostard scooped up the baby raptor in her jaws. It squirmed and shrieked as Wraith snorted before heading back towards Quetz and Alfred.

Wraith trilled around the squirmy chick in her mouth, holding it up for Quetz to sniff, seeing as these were more his understanding than hers.

Quetzal snorted when the young golden raptor was shoved in his face by Wraith. He was no stranger to young raptors, having fathered his own many times before, but these weren't his. It wasn't his duty to mind another raptor's offspring, however, it was his duty to mind and protect Wraith as his hunter's mate's mount. Even though they were not of the same species, he still did the same for Alfred's previous mate's raptor as well.

"Go on, Quetzal. See to it then." Alfred patted the raptor's thick neck, giving his approval with a mischievous grin.

Quetzal shook his head again but obeyed, and with the wiggling raptor in Wraith's jaws, he let out a quieter roar than his usual calls at the small lizard.

It immediately quieted. It went limp in Wraith's jaws, as its attention was now heavily attentive to the adult raptor breathing on its face. Quetzal made a few low growls from deep in his chest and nodded his head in the direction of Wraith. The baby's tiny head turned back to the blue lizard holding it. It made a chirping sound at Wraith, its little legs and arms stretching out as if wanting to run, but Quetz quickly growled back a warning and the small lizard shrunk in on itself again. This time, it turned its head and lapped at Wraith's blue scales. There was an approving rumble from Quetz before the adult raptor took a step back to bow its head to Wraith in respect to her as a mother. It was also in apology for not having been around to help.

Wraith bumped her head approvingly against Quetz’s. She set her new chick down, attentive as it circled her long legs before hiding behind them.

“I see our beloved prince and his mate have returned,” a familiar voice chimed before stepping out from behind a tree home. Kiku walked up to them astride his old ostard, Crow. The big black lizard had a much smaller one’s tail between his jaws. The smoky black raptor wobbled its body back and forth, occasionally loosing a strange grumble.

“I do believe these are yours,” Kiku said, patting Crow’s neck. The ostard set the baby raptor down. It tried to get to its feet, but ended up face first in the ground. At which point it simply began to wiggle on the ground, spinning itself in slow circles.

“Crow found this one happily devouring my supply of poppy seeds. He’s fine, just a tad bit- well-”

“How many did it eat?” Arthur asked past a chuckle.

“More than enough to put you in a state of euphoria, my prince.”

Arthur snorted.

“He’ll be out of it for awhile”.

“Most certainly. Just try to keep a leash on them now that you’ve returned. Poor Wraith seems to have bitten off more than she can chew.”

Wraith snorted, thumping her tail on the ground in defiance. Arthur patted her side playfully, whispering that she was doing just fine against her feathery fringe. He smiled up at Alfred past the dark feathers, a strange giddiness at the successful hatching bubbling up in his gut.

“We’ll try, Kiku.” Arthur nodded, glancing briefly back, but the Shaman and his ostard had vanished without a sound. The archer shook his head, marveling at the way his old friend could disappear like that. His gaze focused on Alfred and Quetz and how Wraith was shoving her golden charge at Quetz again while pulling the wobbly black raptor to her with her tail.

The golden chick chirped excitedly upon discovering another chick that had slowly crawled back to Wraith as well. It chewed thoughtfully on its drugged sister’s tail, though the little black lizard hardly noticed.

“Wait,” Arthur murmured, “weren’t there three eggs?”

Alfred sat back, admiring the scene warmly, but then at Arthur's sudden mention of a third egg, Alfred snapped to attention.

"There were three! Where's the third raptor?" Alfred quickly looked to the two hatchlings before looking to Wraith.

At the mention of the third egg, Wraith notably slumped. Her feathered fringe lowered, and as Arthur moved in front of her she nuzzled his stomach with a soft, sad trill. The Omega understood something must have gone awry with the newborn, or Wraith wouldn’t have told him through such an old means of talking about Arthur’s little secret.

Arthur hugged her neck tightly.

“Come along, show us what’s happened,” he braved. The ice-blue lizard bobbed her head before picking up each of her chicks and settling them on her back. She headed back for their home, and upon ascending the stairs, Arthur felt an odd scent waft from his home. It wasn’t the normal, earthy scent that lingered from the tree, but one of sickness that reminded him of the ugly cloud that clung to the wind as one neared the Boneyard.

Alfred dismounted and left Quetzal by the base of the massive tree. It had been a long time since he'd seen Quetzal appear discontented. The large raptor shook his thick neck and stamped his large feet as he paced, claws digging into the soil as his eyes followed their ascent.

"I don't like this. Quetzal doesn't get like this often." Alfred informed as he followed Arthur and Wraith into their home. Though, the moment the stench hit his nose, he knew what they were in for.

As they came into the bedroom, the scent grew stronger, and Arthur watched as Wraith sat down beside the lone egg still left in her nest. She nudged it, then looked up to her oldest chick. Arthur bent to pick up the egg, cradling it to his chest as he walked back to Alfred.  
It had a lingering warmth, and tiny cracks spread across the surface, as if the chick inside had tried and failed to break open its confines.

The Omega looked up at his Alpha sadly as his nails absently chipped at the cracks.

“Do you think it’s dead?” he asked in a near whisper.

Alfred heaved a sigh at the inevitable question. He looked on at the egg, but did find some comfort in it being still warm.

"It tried to break out." His thumb ran over the thin cracks along the top of the large egg. "But it's still warm, perhaps…" Alfred carefully took the egg back to Wraith's nest and laid it beside the blue lizard. He took a moment to look to her and gave her a reassuring smile.

"It'll be alright, Wraith."

Minding his movements, he slowly unsheathed his rex tooth dagger in order to carefully remove bits of the shell that had been cracked. The baby just needed help. Chances are it was weak like a runt. Generally, helping a baby break out of its shell would mean the animals death, but on the Plains, raptors were so sacred that every one needed to be saved.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt it. Do I have permission from you to help?" He asked, fearing Wraith would get upset with him for aiming the dagger at the egg.

Arthur knelt beside Alfred, eyes trained on Wraith. The ostard narrowed her eyes a moment, but hearing Alfred’s reassurance, she quickly bobbed her head in a nod. She bowed to nudge the shell of her dying child’s egg, desperate to coax it into the world where she could nurse it to health.

A soft cry from deep in the egg had the ostard returning the call and she lashed her tail in frustration. It would be impossible to bite through the shell without her fangs clipping the baby inside, and she looked to Alfred to save the sick chick inside.

Alfred nodded, being given the go ahead. He could hear Quetzal growing more and more anxious far below them, but the poor beast would have to wait till this was over.

"Alright then." Being careful, he slowly chipped away at the egg before he was able to bend and break off pieces of the thick shell. He had been reassured from hearing a cry from inside the egg, and was set on seeing the animal be with its mother.

Sweating from the delicate work, finally he had enough of it away that he could use his hands. Prying it apart, and ridding the small lizard of the blood and sticky fluids from inside the egg, a tiny white head finally appeared amidst it all.

"An albino. No wonder. They're generally weak at birth. Not many survive. And the ones that do are rarely used for hunting," he went on, disappointed that of the three, only two would be useable quickly against the mountain tribes.

 

Breaking away the rest of the egg, the tiny, all white lizard flopped about lazily, letting out soft cries as the cooler air hit its skin.

"Well, its up to you, girl." Alfred looked to the large blue lizard before turning back to Arthur. "He'll need food and to be kept warm. He won't be leaving this nest for a while, and that's if everything goes well." He bit his lip, getting to his feet and moving to Arthur to pull his mate close to him. "I'm sorry this had to happen, Arthur."

Wraith gingerly picked up the tiny runt in her jaws. It barely squirmed, and she set it down against her warm flank. Lifting the other two around it, the motherly ostard curled up around all three, urging the still bouncy golden one to rest with its brother and sister. Her long tongue lapped the littlest once clean, making it squeak weakly before it settled back down.

Arthur pressed close to his mate, watching his beloved ostard try so hard to keep the runty raptor from being cold and wet. The worried way she cooed softly to it made his heart break.

“It’ll be alright. Wraith is the best mother you could ask for. And we’ll be here. It’ll live. It will...” he whispered defiantly.

“There’s no sense in mourning any of them yet. One’s birth does not define one’s life. We’ll give them names, raise them as if they’ll be fine hunters - and I pray they will be - and hope for the best.” He pressed his nose against Alfred’s neck, hoping Alfred would understand that he simply couldn’t bear having to see Wraith suffer such a loss.

“Erebus, for the black one. Kleos for the gold one, and Eidolon for the white one.” He turned his head to see Wraith over Alfred’s shoulder and whistled for her attention. Blue eyes turned to him, and Arthur spoke.

“Go hunt, Wraith. Your need to eat, and they’ll need to be fed. We’ll watch them.” Arthur slowly moved, tugging Alfred’s wrist as he scooped up the tiny, white lizard in his arms and cradled it against his chest to keep it warm as he sat down. The other two chirped to be held as well, and the Omega smirked up at Alfred.

“Look, you get to play babysitter with me,” he tried to light-heartedly tease, despite the strain in his voice.

The blue ostard whined, but rose to her feet. She bumped Alfred’s back with her snout, a thank you for saving her third, tiny chick. Proceeding down the steps she stopped and trilled at Quetz, who still paced around the tree. A few steps from the bottom she stood at his level and gently nuzzled his neck to reassure the larger lizard, and chirped. Clearly the scent of the sick baby was bothering him, and Wraith was not one to stand for those she loved being upset. Quetz being her mate’s raptor put the scaly beast on that short list.

Quetzal's distress did not waver much when Wraith appeared out of the tree house. He called out to her when she neared the base, and the ostard's response lifted his worries a little. For the mother to be leaving, then the babies were in good hands.

With a resounding cry of his own, he took a step back to look out to the Plains before back at Wraith. A few more chirps and a light nudge of his head to the ostard's muzzle urged the ostard back to her young. Quetzal would see to bringing back food. Finding a sabercat would be a fast kill, and he would be back soon.

Wraith growled, resisting a moment as Quetz kept bumping her, but eventually she relented. Good-naturedly thumped his snout with her head, she turned about to return to her chicks.

Up in the house, Alfred settled beside Arthur with a warm smile at the scene.

"Those are lovely, strong names, Arthur." He smiled, picking up the frisky gold one and rested a hand on the still wobbly black one. They would be a handful indeed, but he knew Wraith would be able to handle it. He wouldn't have to worry much about Quetzal. The raptor had already grown territorial over the area, and after Alfred mated with Arthur, the large lizard was more than ready to defend her and her new children regardless of their birth.

He could see and hear the worry in his lover's demeanor, and it pained him knowing the outcome might not be as bright as they hoped.

Moving closer to Arthur, he wrapped an arm around his mate to pull him close and pressed a kiss amidst his golden hair.

"It'll be alright, Arthur," he whispered. "There are fewer dangers here, and Eidolon won't be moved as frequently as is done in the Plains. I have high hopes for him."

Arthur smiled, leaning against Alfred with Eidolon still tucked to his chest. He kissed the blank spot just above Alfred’s heart - the very place Arthur planned to ink before bowing to kiss the crown of the baby lizard’s head.

“Would you mind if I kept this one, beloved? I rather like him already. He’s going to be the quiet, calm one of these rowdy ones, I can tell.”

Wraith suddenly reentered Arthur’s home and quickly thrust her face into Arthur’s, chirping for the return of her new babies.

Arthur laughed, settling Eidolon down into Wraith’s nest before gathering Kleos and Erebus from Alfred as well. Wraith nodded approvingly as she cuddled with the baby raptors. She swatted her tail playfully at Arthur, still always thinking of her beloved first. She glanced at Arthur’s own nest and trilled, her jaws widening in what could have been seen as a smile.

The Omega smirked before nudging Alfred back to their own spot before lying down on his side, drawing Alfred down to him.

“Too much excitement for me,” the Omega chimed lazily, “but all will be well. The gods have always favored the youngest of our tribe.”

Alfred smiled as he moved over to their nest and settled down beside Arthur.

"With you as his hunter, I have no doubts that he will survive and grow up strong as his brother and sister." Alfred kneeled over Arthur to nuzzle against his mate's neck, comforted himself by the familiar scent of their nest and his mate beneath him.

"Now then," he pulled back, grasping Arthur's hand and resting it just above Alfred's own heart. "I believe it's high time I should be baring a mated mark of yours."

Arthur swallowed the lump in his throat before nodding. The mark really was overdue. It was generally done the night after the first mating.

The Omega sat back up, gently thumping the black space over Alfred’s heart.  
“Alright.” He rose to his feet, nudging Alfred to lay down. “Lie down on your back while I gather my supplies.”

Arthur moved to the farthest corner of his room where a set of small shelves held trays, brushes, pigments, and a special set of inking tools. He sighed as he ran his fingers over the polished wood. He gathered them up with a small burst of resolve. Beneath the trays were flattened flowers, and a bottle of blessed water.

As he brought all the materials back, and neatly laid them out, he smiled at Alfred.  
“I don’t know how your people create their marks, but certain ones among my ilk are done a very special way. The mated mark is one of those that we cherish most, and is one of the few done by each of the pair bond. Most are made by Kiku.”

Arthur filled a small tray with jet black ink, and doused the special blades in the blessed water.

“These tools of mine are blessed, naturally. But they are made from the same wood my bow is. Each kit is unique to its owner, as each artist is unique. We do not sketch our designs either, as I have seen River and Star Tribe do. It gives each mark a subtle uniqueness to it, tiny flaws that only the wearer will know, or a mate would seek. They’re meant to represent the flaws of each person, but the beauty that can be found in each swirl and line.”

Arthur turned the two wooden sticks over in his hands, showing them to Alfred. The longest stick had a flat blade attached to it, but at the end of the blade, it was separated into tiny, numerous needle-like point. The other had a wider, rounded end.

Setting those aside, Arthur washed the patch of skin with the blessed water as well.

“We tap the marks in, and it’s quite painful, but I think you’ll be well suited to handle it. Normally Kiku would give the one to bear a mark poppy seeds to ease the pain and relax the body, but the mated mark should never be administered without the fullest mental awareness. It’s simply too sacred to not feel every strike of the tool.”

Arthur smiled affectionately, hoping he hadn’t scared Alfred.

“That said, are you ready? The sitting is quite long, despite the small size.”

Alfred relaxed into the familiar warmth of their nest as he listened to Arthur explain. The tools Arthur held before him were much finer in comparison to the more cruder blades they used in the plains.

"I couldn't be more ready, Arthur." He smiled, his hand going over to gently rub along Arthur's thigh. To the hunter, Arthur seemed more worried and skittish over the work ahead of him then Alfred was. "You won't hurt me. Take your time. I've wanted to share in this for a while now."

Arthur nodded, drawing in a deep breath as he dipped the blade into the ink dish.

“Obviously I’ve never done a mated mark before. I’ve only done one on myself, which is the the two stripes on my thigh. I’ve drawn and painted plenty of designs. But you know it’s not like the real thing.” Arthur blew out another sigh as he aligned the blades for the first mark. Tapping the center of the handle with the thicker stick, he drove the fine needles into Alfred’s skin. He didn’t linger though. The idea was to always keep moving, striking the blades over and over in a rhythmic pattern. The blades never stuck, as Arthur made sure to keep each tap precise despite the speed that he worked on the outlines.

He swiped away stray blots of ink to keep his workspace clear and occasionally ran the water over his mate’s inflamed skin. Arthur leaned back as he patted the area dry again and smiled down at the finished mark after hours of labor.

Alfred had endured the procedure with minimal discomfort. The tiny pin pricks over and over eventually just left him feeling numb in the area above his heart. He had felt far worse wounds on the plains, but his own concern was not for himself, but for Arthur. The plains mated mark was a blood tattoo. One that was carved out of the skin, healed to scar, and then inked in with pigment. It was a painful process, and he worried Arthur wouldn't tolerate it.

“It’s a tad unconventional for a mated mark, and incredibly larger, but I like it considering our very different backgrounds.” Arthur traced the outlines with his fingers. The mark was of two decoratively sweeping arches. Each arch overlapped to form a circle had the pieces been shifted a bit, but inside each arch were special designs.

“Ghost lantern flowers for the winter prince,

The feather of a snow gale for the river to rinse,

To bring the golden prince a gift to see,

Upon that feather bright, a mark from me,

To bind the blades of grass and ancient lore,

and see us bound by this night forever more.”

Arthur smiled, touching each design as he spoke the little rhyme.

“The ghost lantern flowers light our path even in the dead of winter. They were beside me at my birth in the midst of a terrible blizzard.” He touched the small blossom he’d drawn into innermost arch.

“The snow gale’s feather is tied to the shaft of arrows as a sign of peace, while the river bears life and messages across the forest. It binds all.” Fingers skimmed the curves of the river, which flowed across the inner arch, appearing again in the larger, outer one.

“The sea of golden grass that belong to my mate, a prince of his own, with hair as gold as his lands. Whose history is rich in beauty, despite its ruggedness. And the blackness of night, and glow of stars to always remind us both that no matter what distance, we are under the same sky, and when we look up, we will see as one: always the same stars above us.”

Setting everything aside, Arthur leaned down to place a soft kiss on Alfred’s lips.

“I hope you like it,” the prince mumbled, still smiling.

"It's beautiful, Arthur." He admired, kissing back before leaning up on his elbows to look down at his new tattoo. It was bizarre seeing the black on his skin - what with southern tribe's colors being ivory - but he felt beyond proud to show it off.

"And such beautiful words to go along with it. I'm afraid our marks are not given with the same attention to detail." His hand went up to gently trace over the intricate outlines. Looking back to Arthur, he offered a warm smile and leaned up to card his fingers through Arthur's hair.  
"I will wear it proudly, my Prince."

Making sure Arthur's supplies were out of the way, Alfred motioned for Arthur to come lay beside him.

"I want to talk to you about the plains tribe’s mated marks. The process is quite different from your own, and I want to make sure you're ready. Otherwise, there is an alternative."

Arthur beamed proudly as his mated admired his handiwork. It was a rather neat design, the Omega noted, having just let his hands go and the tools taking him along as they willed. He was glad it had come out acceptably.

Setting everything aside neatly for later washing, Arthur slinked to Alfred’s side, coming to lay on his stomach, flank pressed to Alfred’s. He would have laid on him, but the tattooing would take time to heal and for the redness and inflammation to reduce. Laying on his mate’s chest would only upset the healing process. Besides, his back being bowed so long hurt, it was nice to stretch it opposite.

Resting his head on his folded arms like a makeshift pillow, he smiled quietly at Alfred.

“I don’t want alternatives. I only want the most genuine form of love your ilk give each other.”

Alfred nodded, appreciating Arthur's sincerity and his strength. He didn't want to see Arthur in pain, but to withstand pain on the plains was a means to see another day. To have a mate that was strong and willing to endure the blood tattoo of their mate's, was a blessed bond under their gods eyes.

"Alright then." Alfred nodded as he turned on his side to face Arthur, while he motioned for the Omega to turn onto his back. Scooting in close, he undid the cord that held Arthur's deerskin pants up and gently lowered them just past his hip bone. He rested his fingers on a spot just to the inside of the jet of bone.

"This is where mated marks are placed amidst the plains tribes. Reason being is to preserve the ink while in light of the sun all our lives, and the other is for intimacy. Only bonded pairs may lay eyes on one anothers marks." His hand went up to ghost the tender skin where Arthur's mark rested. "Your mark is of Forest tribe, so it's openness to others does not bother me."

He then leaned down close to Arthur's skin, letting his warm breath brush against Arthur's skin right where Alfred's mark would soon be placed. "Though mine is of Plains tribe, and I only want our eyes to be able to see it." He then kissed the spot tenderly. Lingering there a moment before moving back to hover above Arthur. His free hand going to gently massage smooth circles into the skin where he'd just kissed.

"Is that alright with you?"

Alfred’s warm breath against such a sensitive spot had the Omega smiling at the comfortable affections. It also meant the pain of being inked would be terrible, but Arthur wasn’t deterred in the slightest. This was for Alfred, for their bond, and he would see it done right.

“Perfectly alright, beloved,” Arthur assured carding his fingers back through Alfred’s hair. He knotted his fingers in the fallow-gold tresses, pulling the older down for a brief, defining kiss before releasing him.

“I feel as though my lower half is going to be out of commission for a bit. Letting a mark heal takes time, and Kiku I’m sure has been preparing my new trophies from this season’s raids.” He teased Alfred lightly, stretching himself taught for Alfred to have a neat workspace for his mark.

Alfred nodded, though even with Arthur's reassurances, he still feared hurting his mate. Arthur was so thin, and his skin soft. He was use to the thicker, bulkier builds of his people. Their skin having grown tough under the sun. He wished there was an easier way, but Arthur wanted this, and he wouldn't waver in the process.

"Alright," Alfred pressed a kiss to Arthur's forehead before getting up to see to one of his leather packs. Opening it up, he pulled out a small leather bound pouch. It was new - having never brought a set of tools for carving a mated mark while escaping a war - and walked back over to their nest.

Settling down, he then unraveled the fine leather to pull out a shaft of a long bone that held a razor sharp black stone which was whittled along its side and tied to the bone. The other supplies were of the ivory ink used in the southern plains - administered in a similar fashion to Arthur's mark - and a large assortment of cleaned leather and cord to bind the wound and let it heal.

"Don't remind me about the waiting." Alfred smirked, placing his tools to the side before quickly straddling his mates hips. His eyes roamed over Arthur's stretched out body while he ran his hands up his sides before he was fully over the Omega. He then leaned down to Arthur's ear and nipped lightly to add, "oftentimes before a mated mark is carved, mates bond to put the body into a relaxed state to ease the stress." He then trailed soft kisses along Arthur's throat before continuing, "I will gladly relax you prior to the process if you would like."

“Well, no sense arguing with tradition on that point,” Arthur drawled before loosing a sultry purr. His body arched, flexing strong abdominal muscles to brush himself against Alfred. Setting his hands on Alfred’s knees, he offered a quiet smile to truly reassure his mate that he would be fine. Arthur wasn’t a stranger to pain, and even though the sight of the large razor was unnerving, he could endure it. Facing down the massive sabers of wolf riders was part of his life, and he could handle looking into his mate’s beautiful blue eyes as his skin was carved with ease.

“Come relax us,” he cooed.

Alfred chuckled some at Arthur's healthy sexual appetite for the Alpha.

"At least here it'll be a bit more comfortable than hard stone under your back," he commented as he leaned back to remove Arthur's pants. Once his mate was bare to him, he picked up the bottle that contained Arthur's pheromone scented oils to coat his fingers in. The moment he uncorked the bottle the scent had his head spinning, and his already building arousal was ready and eager to be inside his mate.

"Ugn, gods, I can't wait for your heat to come." Alfred groaned as he moved his hand down between Arthur's legs and began to circle two slicked fingers around Arthur's entrance before beginning to press in.

The Omega shook his head as Alfred found the special little bottle.

“Are you just trying to drive yourself wild?” he chimed rhetorically, laughing lightly as he rolled onto his side. Curling up, he offered himself back up to Alfred’s preparatory ministrations with a lazy wink and soft smile. He patted the furs, urging his Alpha to get back to working him into relaxation. 

Alfred smirked as he readjusted for how Arthur wanted to lie.

 

"You already drive me wild." He growled as he pressed his fingers back into Arthur. "This was just the first thing I grabbed." Alfred chuckled before nipping at Arthur's shoulder and pressing in a third finger, thoroughly stretching his mate as the pheromones continued to work on Alfred's own cock.

“Good to know.” Arthur grunted at the sudden feel of a third finger. He rocked back faintly against Alfred’s hand, feeling his body naturally remember to relax around his Alpha. A few minutes of just stretching had the younger eased into the motions. Reaching back he stilled Alfred’s hand so as to roll onto his opposite side to face Alfred. The Omega curled back up, pressing himself close, and nuzzling under his chin.

He easily hoisted a leg up to hook over the older’s hip, granting Alfred easier access while he kissed the Alpha’s Adam’s apple.

“Come along then,” Arthur teased around the soft skin.

Alfred's eyes widened at the sudden new position Arthur was in and expected the Alpha to perform in. This was far from what he had in mind, nor was it an opportune angle.

"Ahh," He couldn't deny that having Arthur's leg up and over him wasn't appealing, but Alphas only ever mounted their mates from behind or missionary. This just wasn't right.

"Arthur. What are you doing?"

Arthur flushed a bright scarlet to match the colorful pigments he’d set aside. He offered a shaky smile.

“Err, well, we were having sex. Or about to... w-weren’t we?” His eyes drifted down between them. Alfred was obviously turned on, so why such an obviously answered question.

“Umm, do you perhaps need assistance undoing this?” He tried, using his calf to pull Alfred’s body into a curve so he could easily reach down to undo the belts of Alfred’s loincloth. He pulled it away, exposing Alfred’s brazen need. The Omega gingerly took Alfred’s cock in hand, maneuvering himself a bit more to position his Alpha at his entrance.

“This is what you meant b-by relax, isn’t i-it?” 

Alfred shivered as Arthur positioned the Alpha's cock at his entrance. The press of the head at Arthur's slicked hole left Alfred groaning as he tried to coherently answer the Omega.

"Y-yes, sex was what I meant, but..." he then looked at their positioning, "this is not an opportune position. Missionary and behind you are the only acceptable positions on the plains. This here is just strange to me."

“Both of which are excitable and straining on me,” Arthur tried to explain as he caressed Alfred’s cheek. “This is meant to relax, not over sensitize. This is one of the favorite ways to release tension after laying in wait to ambush hunt for hours. It’s good to limber the muscles...” he trailed off, clearly sensing Alfred’s disapproval.

The Omega shifted his leg back down, feeling shame burn his cheeks. He kept his gaze averted, annoyed with himself for putting his Alpha in such a position he didn’t understand or like.

“Apologies. Position me how you like. I didn’t mean to offend. I just didn’t know the Plainsfolk had a certain way of doing this.”

Alfred quickly stuttered out as Arthur began to withdraw.

"N-no, it's alright. You're right, this is meant to relax you. I'm afraid I'm just used to those other positions. On the plains, mates never know how much time they have to spare, so it is often quick and spontaneous." Alfred explained before lightly grasping Arthur's leg and lifting it back up over the Alpha's side.

"This is fine. I'm open minded to learning more of your ways, my Prince." He soothed as he pressed a kiss to Arthur's forehead before pulling Arthur closer. Once back in the previous position, Alfred maneuvered his cock back to Arthur's entrance and slowly eased his hips upwards.

"I-I don't know how well I'll be in performing this way. My apologies ahead of time. I will learn and get better though." With that, he felt the head of his cock push past the ring of muscle, allowing him to free his hand to move to Arthur's hips and slowly sheath himself inside Arthur. 

Arthur smiled bashfully as his Alpha returned them to their previous position. 

“There’s no need for rushing, we’re here in my- our nest. Mating marks are meant to be done in the bliss of a bond when done properly.” He cupped Alfred’s strong jaw as he felt the blue-eyed man enter him.

“I want to learn your ways as well, but I want you to be comfortable with my own. My shoulder is still a wreck, and honestly, I can't deal with anymore strain on it. And this isn’t about performance, Alfred. It’s just about sharing a quiet respite with me.” That said, Arthur tucked beneath his mate’s chin, curling up close to him.

“Just pull your legs up to the curve of my body. We’ll slot just fine.”

Alfred nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat as he relaxed his chin on Arthur's head. Holding Arthur's hips and pulling his legs up higher, it did allow the Alpha deeper penetration. He had to thank much of that to Arthur's flexibility. He couldn't see a plains Omega being able to do this for very long. 

"Yeah, this isn't so bad. And I do want you to relax." With one hand holding Arthur's hips, he brought his other one up between them and slowly began to stroke Arthur's own cock. His main concern was for Arthur's release. With the Omega in a relaxed post-orgasm state, carving out his mark would be a much easier process for the Omega to endure.

"This actually feels, really nice." Alfred wondered aloud as he slowly rocked in and out of Arthur while keeping his strokes along Arthur's cock to the same rhythm.

Arthur sighed breathlessly against Alfred’s throat. The soft smile lit his lips at Alfred’s quiet musing about the position.

“It is, isn’t it? There are many gentler ways of lovemaking that afford a soft relief, and a gentler experience with one’s mate. All these things I’ve had silent fantasies about for so long,” he admitted a bit shyly. He tucked in for a longer session than what he was used to, his arousal apparent, but not strained or desperate.

Eyes closed, entirely loose and relaxed, Arthur barely noticed his orgasm creeping up on him. The flare of heat welled up in him, but he resisted the urge to tighten or clench. Instead, he simply moaned against Alfred’s throat as he came.

Breathing out a deep exhale, Arthur happily nuzzled his Alpha, knowing Alfred generally wasn’t far behind him.

The slower pace took much longer to achieve release, but Alfred was more than pleased when he felt Arthur throb in his hand. He cupped the head, keeping Arthur's seed in his hand to minimize the mess, while hearing Arthur's relaxed moan allowed for Alfred to tremble as he came inside his mate.

"Ugn, that was certainly different." He sighed, "but far from unpleasant." He rocked his hips a few more times to fully empty himself in his mate.

"How are you feeling, my Prince?"

Arthur yawned.

“Sleepy,” he muttered, pawing at Alfred’s chest. He chuckled, burying against his mate. He knew it was time to finally have Alfred’s mark etched into his skin. Still held close, Arthur took an old pelt and wiped Alfred’s hands clean before tossing it aside.

“Thank you, beloved,” he whispered, tilting his head up to kiss the vulnerable underside of Alfred’s jaw. “That was quite nice, much more of what I needed.” Nodding his head, Arthur affirmed he was ready.

“At your leisure, I’d love to accept you mated mark, Alfred.”

Alfred nodded, pressing a kiss to Arthur's forehead before easing himself out of his mate. He then gently pressed Arthur back into the soft pelts. Before starting though, he leaned over Arthur to look into his mate's deep emeralds.

"I want to first say, that I love you, Arthur, and that even if you ask me to stop, I will not be upset."

Arthur didn’t have to think, his body simply knew the right thing to do. He arched up, tilting his head to press a kiss burning with love and devotion to his mate’s lips. The Omega had wanted to whisper his return of their love, but this seemed to shout it out loud with all his will and heart.

The kiss spoke volumes to Alfred, and he was also pleased at how easy it seemed for Arthur now. He smiled back against the kiss, deepening it a bit more before finally pulling away.

"I should know better then to second guess your decisions." Alfred smiled warmly before turning away. He picked up a thick leather cord and offered it to Arthur. "If you feel the need to bite down, bite on this so you don't hurt yourself." He instructed. He then picked up the blade he would use to cut away at the skin and hovered it just above the spot at Arthur's hip.

"Don't hold back if you need to cry out, and if you need me to stop so you can take a break, tell me." Making sure he had a clean cloth on hand, and the bowl of water Arthur had been using earlier, Alfred ran his free hand up and down Arthur's opposite thigh to further relax the Omega.

"I'm going to begin." With that, he pressed the edge of the sharpened tool to Arthur's skin, and with a calming breath, Alfred pierced his mate's skin before easing the edge through to begin the design.

Arthur smirked, glad Alfred was picking up on his apparent stubbornness. He took the offered cord, setting it between his back teeth as he tried to calm himself.

The initial press of the blade through his skin had made him tighten his bite on the cord, but it hadn’t been enough to make him scream. It was when the blade began to saw beneath that he found himself biting so harshly on the cord that he was sure he’d bite straight through.

It was hard not to move or lash out, but some vague sense of rationality fought to keep him under control. It would just ruin Alfred’s work and inflict more agony on himself. But he didn’t want to scream through the pain either. He wanted to prove to Alfred that he wasn’t the weakling his ilk thought all foresters to be. Just as Alfred had proved he was far more than a savage, Arthur would prove his own strength. He panted harshly through it, eyes screwed shut and jaw clenched unbearably tight as his whole body drew as taut as a bowstring through the pain of having the flesh carved from his hip.

Alfred felt beads of sweat build up on his forehead as he watched from the corner of his eye at Arthur's expression. He knew this pain was horrifically difficult to bare. It was slow and agonizing. One always knew a mated mark was being carved when screams and yells came from a pitched tent. Such cries were not looked down upon as being weak. It was to avoid the mark entirely which held that attribute.

Continually wiping away blood, Alfred was nearing the end of the design. It was a circle, with a tree sprouting from the top of it, and the wisps of the plains grasses from the bottom. It was far from the detailed mark Arthur had painted into the Alpha's chest, but it spoke a similar yet simpler message, however crude the method of creating it was.

"You're doing well, Arthur." Alfred assured, squeezing Arthur's opposite thigh as he dabbed lightly at the wound with a damp cloth. "If you need to cry out, you can. It is not a weakness, Arthur. It is a sound common during such a ritual." He explained, keeping the tone of his voice level and calm to help Arthur along. There wasn't much left to the mark. He had but to pull away a bit more skin to thicken the mark before the first stage was complete.

Arthur furiously shook his head in defiance. He wouldn’t scream, he wouldn’t cry out, he wouldn’t beg Alfred to stop as much as he wanted to. Every shuddering, grinding breath that left him wanted to be a scream, some release from the pain. Yet Arthur continued to refuse, even as he listened to Alfred’s comforts.

The Omega gripped the pelts beneath him tightly until he heard his knuckles popping over the roar of blood in his ears. The Omega dared not open his eyes for fear that seeing the mangled flesh would make it too real and break his near silence.

Past the vise on his throat, Arthur called weakly for his love.

“D-done?”

Hearing Arthur's weak voice finally break with the question, Alfred nodded, thankful himself at finally finishing. When he had carved his mark into his previous mate, he didn't recall it being so difficult. Throughout this process, knowing he was inflicting such pain on his mate, broke his heart.

"Yes, yes I'm finished." Alfred's breath rushed out of him as he took a fresh cloth to dab away the blood. Then he saw to bandaging the wound and wrapped a thick leather cord around Arthur's waist to keep it snug.

Once it was well bound, Alfred moved up to lie on his side next to Arthur and pressed a cool cloth to Arthur's forehead.

"Arthur, you were incredible. I've never known anyone to have endured that ritual without uttering a single sound." He had immediately saw to running his hands over Arthur's chest and sides to try and take his mate's mind off the pain. "You must be the most stubborn Omega I have ever met." He nuzzled against Arthur's neck, "and that makes me the luckiest Alpha. Thank you, Arthur, for baring my mark. It means the world to me." He kissed along Arthur's neck, hoping to sooth his mate's pain. It would take a while for the skin to heal, and Arthur would be weak and sore for a while to come, but Alfred would be there for him through everything as he endured it.

Arthur nodded as a final, awful breath left his lungs from the pain of the carving. His hands shook terribly, and he struggled to remove the gag cord, but managed and set it aside. He relished the softer, distracting touches across his chest, anything to pull his mind away from the lingering pain.

Choking on a quiet sob from the relief, Arthur turned his head to meet Alfred’s concerned blues with his own dilated emeralds.

“N-not all f-foresters a-are weak. Let your b-brother choke o-on that,” he growled, his stubborn side rearing up in the wake of his anguish. “You’ll n-never meet a man m-more stubborn than I. Nor o-one that l-loves you more.” A shaky smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

He gently touched Alfred’s cheek with a quivering hand, just needing the close contact of his mate to keep soothing him. He was slowly calming down, feeling his heart rate return to something akin to normal.

“Should s-summon Kiku to administer m-my trophies. I p-probably wouldn’t even feel it after that,” he teased, hoping it would translate that he was alright to the Alpha.

Alfred smiled, as he laid down on his side next to Arthur, moving in close so he could wrap his arm across his mate.

"You are truly something, my Prince." He leaned close to press a kiss amidst Arthur's hair.

"Summoning Kiku would be a good idea. He has a strong knowledge of injuries. I wouldn't mind if he looked to make sure your mark was safe from infection. As to your trophies, I'd have to agree with you that getting everything over with now would be easier." He understood Arthur was being strong in his admittance, but Alfred would like the second opinion on the mark. That and he would like for someone of their tribe to be aware of what he had just done to their prince. For them to leave and foresters to suddenly see Arthur bandaged up, there could be a major outcry that Alfred had mutilated him.

Arthur nodded briefly before whistling for Wraith. She took longer than usual to appear, but eventually poked her head into the bedroom.

“Wraith, if you can spare a moment, fetch Kiku please,” he murmured, still struggling a bit past the lingering pain. The lizard gave a low chirp, the smell of blood and distress clearly not settling well with her. But Arthur quelled her fears with a weak, but genuine smile.

Wraith had barely been gone before Kiku arrived. The Shaman walked into their room, footsteps silent as ever. He greeted them both with a fondness in his voice.

“Good day, my princes.” Without having to question, he sat himself down on the opposite side of Arthur. The young Omega was pale and shaking badly but his eyes were bright with resilience. Kiku glanced up at Alfred as he rested his palm over the prince’s forehead to gauge for a fever.

“All I can smell in here is blood, fear, death and musk. Yet you both are looking alive, though my dearest prince appears to be quite riled. Care to explain?” he addressed to Alfred, voice calm and open as usual.

Alfred spoke up immediately, "we exchanged mated marks, my Shaman." Alfred indicated his own new and still tender design on his chest. "However," Alfred began as he reached for the cord binding the bandaging at Arthur's waist, "the plains have a more demanding ritual. Arthur was persistent on going through with the regular ritual, so I did. Everything was done properly and kept clean, I would just feel more comfortable if you could take a look at it." He explained, unraveling the bandaging to expose the cut away mark to the air.

Arthur winced as the wound was exposed again, but Kiku soothed him with a gentle brush to his cheek. The Shaman carefully examined the large chunk of missing flesh before reaching into the folds of his coat. He produced two small bags, set them aside, then took one of Arthur’s bottles of wine.

“This is going to sting, prince Arthur,” Kiku warned before splashing the wine across the wound. Arthur gasped, thrashing a moment before he latched onto Alfred, teeth gritted as the alcohol burned.

Kiku eased him back down to his back and opened up the first pouch. Two small vials of a thick, yellow paste were inside. He handed one to Alfred, and opened the other.

“This is called yarrow, it helps to stem bleeding. The bandages will need to be changed frequently given the large area exposed by the wound. There are far more toxins in the forest than on the plains, prince Alfred. The wound needs to be watched with utmost care, or you’ll find your mate trying to fight a terrible infection.”

Kiku rinsed the wound with the spare water they had still in a dish and quickly patted it dry with a clean pelt he had. Applying a generous amount of yarrow paste to the entirety of the wound, he made sure it spread even. 

From the second pouch, he pulled out a few vials of a bluish-indigo paste. He slathered that in the wound and on the surrounding perimeter as well.

“This is crushed snapdragon. It will help bay infections and reduce the burning from inflammation. I would apply both of these each time you clean and bandage the wound, though such large doses aren’t necessary.” He said as he re-wrapped the wound with nimble efficiency.

“And for you,” Kiku smiled, pulling out a large flask. Inside was an opaque fluid that he uncorked, pouring onto his fingers, then reached out spread across Alfred’s chest where his new mark was. “This is oil from a strange tree Star Tribe’s Shaman brings me on his visits. It’s a wonderful ointment to soothe the scabbing and burn of new marks. Apply it generously.” He pushed the three containers to Alfred.

“Now then, while I am here,” once again he trailed off to produce three metal balls and two bars of the same metal. “I do believe you earned these, my dear prince.”

Arthur smirked past the pain still plaguing him. He was eager to show off his trophies, or at least know he had them, considering their unique location. That grin told the Shaman he was more than ready. 

Kiku cleaned a thick needle before carefully pinching the skin on Arthur’s cock to slip the needle through. Arthur grunted at the pain, but held himself still as the process was repeated. Kiku inserted both bars after cleaning them before attaching the balls signifying Arthur’s confirmed kills. Once finished, the Shaman administered a bit of the blue and gold pastes there and to the still open shoulder wound before packing his things away.

“There we are. Now,” he looked to Alfred expectantly. “You are not to let him up. He’s not to be out of bed. Let him rest, change his bandages, and apply more salve as needed. You as well. I only want to see you up and about if it is for food and water. You shouldn’t aggravate the mark’s healing, and I can very much see you are troubled by something other than Arthur. Rest, ease your mind, and just spend a few days dozing beside your mate. You both need it.” Kiku’s tone left no room for argument despite its kind calmness.

“Thank you for bringing the prince back in one piece,” he teased before taking his leave as silently as he’d come.

Arthur blew out a sigh as he settled uncomfortably.

“My cock hurts,” he whined, the huge dose of medicinal paste clearing much of the pain from his hip away.

Alfred had been watching with rapt attention while Kiku worked. He wanted to make sure he learned and repeated everything correctly. The last thing he wanted was for Arthur to grow gravely ill from an infection.

Once Kiku had finished and left them, Alfred lifted up a heavy fur pelt and rested it over them. Pulling Arthur close, he nuzzled against the top of Arthur's head before kissing him.

"I wouldn't doubt it." He moved his hand up to run up and down his mate's arm, wanting to give him as much comfort as he could. "You are very brave. Far more than I. I feared what I might have done was sacrilegious, and I might have lost you." He then leaned up on his arm to look down at his mate. His expression was still pained, while sweat glistened across his forehead. He hated seeing his mate in such distress, but Alfred would see to all of Arthur's needs in the coming days.

"Now, though, all I fear is the wait time before I can make love to you again." He smiled teasingly, running his fingers back through Arthur's sweat dampened bangs before pressing a kiss to his mate's lips.

“Unfortunately, well, rather fortunately now I suppose, my heats are quite frequent. Being without a mate or relief so long upset my cycles it seems. Or so Kiku’s told me. He said they’d take a while to regulate once more.” Arthur smiled weakly up at Alfred after sharing a soft, easy kiss.

“I honestly didn’t know how Kiku would react. But he seemed fine with it. Which means the rest of the tribe has no choice but to accept that fact.”

Arthur blew out a tired sigh, letting his eyes slip shut. The smells of the medicine twining with Alfred’s natural musky scent were quickly lulling him to sleep as exhaustion crippled his resolve.

A trembling hand came up to pull Alfred back down beside him to feel his warmth

“Wake me in a few days, won’t you?” he teased before his eyes rolled back, and Arthur was far away from the waking world.

 

END SCENE

 

**SIDE SCENE with Quetzal and Wraith**

 

After Arthur had finished seeing to Alfred’s mark, a roar echoed up from the forest floor through the open entryway to Arthur's home. For a brief moment, Alfred addressed the situation before returning his attention to his mate.

"Oh, Quetzal's back. Make sure he throws up a leg and not the entire sabercat, Wraith," he called over to the new mother before settling back down.

Wraith had been dozing, having lulled her chicks to sleep long ago and finally catching up on some much needed rest. Upon hearing Quetz’s roar, she carefully picked herself up without disturbing the little ones and made her way to the stairs. She trotted down them and bumped the waiting raptor’s snout as a ‘thank you’ before lifting a clawed foot and waggling it, indicating she’d prefer the dark meat.

Quetzal looked down to where Wraith motioned to and easily tore off a large hunk of meat for the ostard. He hoped the young raptors were doing well. Though, with how Wraith seemed, he could let his fears subside.

Wraith chirped then before quickly vanishing up the stairs a moment. Upon returning, she had the sickly Eidolon in her jaws, while Kleos and Erebus stumbled around her feet, still hazy from sleep. She nudged them down the steps to their meal but held the quiet Eidolon up to Quetz with a melancholy trill.

Quetzal had been surprised when Wraith returned with the three baby raptors. For a mother to be so open to a male's closeness, especially one that wasn't her true mate, was impressive. Though, he was happy seeing the other two raptors begin to tear into the sliced open belly of the sabercat, but the sickly one in Wraith's mouth worried him.

He sniffed at the tiny white raptor before snorting and shaking his head. The raptor was terribly weak, and didn't smell right to the adult raptor. Often times, female plains raptors would kill such weak young as they would do nothing but waste away, but it was the males that often fought for their young. It was believed that the mother's were so distraught over having a weak offspring, they simply would kill it to forget about it. 

With a gentle rumbling sound from his chest, he licked the small head of the white raptor, and was pleased when he heard it chirp and move slowly in Wraith's mouth. Quetzal stepped back and stamped his foot, nodding his head up and down in a pleased fashion before darting his eyes down to the meal and back to Wraith. They needed to see the weak baby eat, and then the odds for the albino would be much higher.

Wraith set the white raptor down, watching it closely as it teetered on wobbly legs towards the dead cat. It sniffed the carcass, but did not bite into the meat. Instead, Eidolon bowed to lap up the spilled blood staining the grass before looking back to its mother with a quiet chirp.

The blue ostard bowed her head to peel away a soft piece of meat and shredded it into small bites with her teeth. Offering the bites to Eidolon, he snapped one up, and gulped it down rather slowly. Wraith left plenty of tiny bites for him as he carefully picked at his meal. She tucked her legs beneath her and curled up, content to watch the newest ones have their fill before she had any. Erebus toddled up to her, jaws bloody and nuzzled her flank. Wraith licked her jaws clean before settling with a happy trill.

Quetzal tossed his head up and down, pleased at seeing the albino begin to eat some of the food. He let out a few approving cries to the little ones, receiving mirroring chirps from the two stronger ones, and a delayed, weaker one from Eidolon. Quetzal then stood back up erect and looked around the area as he took a rather sentinel position.

Wraith stretched her neck out to snap of piece of bloody meat and yanked it free of the corpse. She twisted her long neck to reach the food up to Quetz, chirping to catch his attention and offering him the bite.

Quetzal cocked his head to the side as he looked around at the chirp. The offered meat was enticing and he accepted it without complaint. He cried out a 'thank you' to the ostard before stepping around to gently nuzzle at Wraith's long neck.

Wraith garbled a trill, Quetz’s broad snout halfway shoving her despite the affection behind it. She lightly thumped his cheek with her tail before taking a bite of her own from the cat.

Quetzal then finally, after feeling secure enough in the area, moved up behind Wraith and rested down into the soft soil. After the long trek in the plains with his hunter and his mate, and then hunting down the sabercat, a restful sleep sounded ideal. It had been a long time since he actually slept without jumping at the slightest sound, though being behind Wraith, his tail curled around her and the young raptors, it actually felt plausible.

Wraith squawked indignantly when Quetz suddenly laid down behind her and his tail circled herself and the chicks. She bowed her neck back to see him before chirping and setting her head on his shoulder. Kleos and Erebus, now contentedly full, curled up against her flank, while Eidolon curled himself at the base of her neck, nuzzling into her feathers.

A pleasant wash of security cooled her firing nerves. Her oldest chick was being taken care of, safe in his nest again, her newest chicks were fed and happy, and Quetz seemed much more at ease, content to actually sleep. It had been a trying day as a new mother, but with how things had turned out, she felt it would be alright.

END SCENE


	13. Scene 13

The sounds of howling had awoken Arthur on many nights throughout his life. The fear that chilled his veins as the somber sound pierced night’s veil never lessened.

The Omega bolted upright, ignoring the pain it brought to his hip and shoulder. Terrified eyes were wide as he shook Alfred awake from where he lay beside the younger.

“Alfred!” he hissed low, another howl emanating from the darkness. “Alfred!”

Far below, the sounds of clamor and panic reached his ears. Every forester knew the terrible cry of the dire wolves their enemies rode in on. Everyone knew to prepare for death and bloodshed. The village had seen less than a week of peace, and it was only the start of the raiding season.

Alfred groaned as his shoulder was shook, but hearing the terrified sound of his mate's voice quickly stirred him.

"A-Arthur? What's wrong? What's happened?" He sat bolt upright, ready to defend if necessary. There was a distant howl, and he knew exactly what it was. "A raid."

The Omega felt his hackles rise as the first screams of the fallen reverberated through the trees; it was much nearer than the prince would have expected. The victorious roars of the raiders boiled Arthur’s blood, and he moved, attempting to grab his armor, until a sharp pain doubled him over, and he gritted his teeth, clutching his hip.

“Damn it!” he swore, bracing against Alfred until the pain dimmed. “They’re way too close. How the hell did they get all the way to village past the sentries?” Arthur snarled, but glanced to Alfred.

“If they managed to get this close, then they’re not here to just distract us from stealing lumber. They’re here to slaughter... 

"Then they won't get any further," Alfred growled out as he turned to Arthur, his hands on his mate's shoulders. "You can't fight, not in your condition." He leaned in close, pressing his forehead to Arthur's. "It's my fault you can't, and I'm sorry. Maybe it would have been better if we waited ‘till after the raiding season, but what's done is done."

He pulled back some, his hand going up to cup Arthur's cheek, and spoke, "just stay here. We'll push them back. It'll be alright." He offered a warm smile before leaning in to press his lips to Arthur's. "Please don't follow me," he mouthed against their kiss before he got up. He quickly grabbed Arthur's bow and quiver and brought it to him, along with the small dagger Alfred had gifted him the night of their bonding.

"Stay safe. Don't give away your position," he warned. "I'll come back to you. I promise." Leaning down he kissed Arthur on the forehead once more and lingered to whisper an 'I love you' before he stood back up and was out the door in seconds. 

Arthur had tried to protest but Alfred’s lips had cut him off. He could only watch and numbly accept his weapons as Alfred made to fight. The gentle whisper of ‘I love you’ lingered in Arthur’s ears as he watched his mate go. 

A terrible dread weighed heavy in his gut, making him want to vomit. More screams erupted from the ground below, and the shrieks of arrows rushing by and wolves howling brought a cacophonous chaos to the village.

The Omega whispered a prayer for his mate, willing the gods to be his shield and his blade to ward him from injury.

Quetzal had been waiting at the foot of the tree, eager for battle with the smell of blood in the air. He paced back and forth, shouting a roar when he finally spotted his hunter. Alfred leaped from a tier above his raptor and with a directional brush of the raptor's feathers, they were off.

He was thankful there weren't any Mountain Tribesmen so close to the area of their tree, but he couldn't waste time. His first destination was the cells. They needed every able bodied man, and Ivan would be a strong opponent against the raiders. 

Barreling in on Quetz, Alfred zeroed in on Ivan's cell before leaping down to approach it. 

"Plains brother!" he called out in his own tongue. "Your former slavers attack the foresters’ homes. I gave you your life, and soon a raptor as your own, but as your Prince I request you fight by my side to push the raiders back." He halted before the cell, looking down at the silver haired man who sat on the floor. After this battle, he would see to Ivan's release, so long as he proved trustworthy.

Ivan looked up with a bored expression as Alfred charged in. The screams and howls had fallen on deaf ears. This was a regular day for him: sitting in a cell, listening to wolf cries, the scent of blood drenching the air. Nothing new.

The slave rose to his feet slowly, clearly unperturbed.

“What would you have me do, my prince? I am unarmed, and the tricksters - pardon, your beloved foresters - have done nothing to earn my strength in a fight. Why do you concern yourself with them? Mountain Tribes takes what they please and by the howls of their wolves, they want blood.”

Alfred grunted out, "I have weapons for you." He brought forth a spear and dagger he had requested to be made from the leftover of the rex he felled on the plains. "And my reasons do not concern you. You have been fed well and treated fairly under both my and Prince Arthur's orders. You are a subject of mine as a plainsman, and with that your strength is needed to protect the tribe I serve and my mate I am bonded to."

Taking the dagger, and with a powerful downward stroke, he broke the latch of the cell door. It then swung open to allow the plainsman his freedom.

"If you fight at my side, plains brother, you will have your freedom from this cell, and a high place amongst the royal family of the Southern Plains Tribe."

Ivan scoffed but took the offered spear and dagger.

“The Southern Plains Tribe is no more, even I hear the news, brother.” The slave casually twirled the spear across his knuckles. It was much lighter than the old one that had been broken when he was captured, but as a temporary weapon, it would due.

“I want none of your prizes, my prince. I fight simply because you command it and to avenge myself and my scaly sister. I hold no affections for the foresters, but I hold less for the mountain devils.”

That said, Ivan muscled past Alfred to join the fray. At the very entrance to the cells a wolf rider was chasing down a fleeing ostard, its vanquished archer’s blood splattering its back. Ivan lunged forward, swinging the spear in an uppercut to stun the giant wolf. It reared up, roaring in pain and threw its rider. Ivan rammed the dagger into the top of the beast’s jaws, disabling its powerful bite. With the spear, he skewered its skull, then waited a moment for the creature to cease thrashing before he pulled both free and dispatched the rider in a similarly brutal fashion.

He glanced back at Alfred, blood dripping from his shoulders.

“Aim for their skulls. A wolf with a blade in its heart will still bite you.” As he spoke, a pair of riderless wolves came charging from the brush, barreling straight towards Ivan. The plainsman flipped the dagger and threw it end over end to strike one wolf straight in the eye. It yelped and tumbled to the ground, shrieking in pain. The other’s jaws spread open in a savage roar as it leaped to pounce on Ivan.

Ivan dropped the spear to the ground, the point facing the wolf. He slammed his foot to the very end of the butt of the spear, sending it up like a pike to impale the beast’s chest as it landed. Hot blood splashed him as the weapon drove clean through the wolf’s body, pointed tip glistening with blood as it protruded from its shoulder.

The dying monster snapped its teeth inches from Ivan’s face, yet he did not flinch. He simply watched with cold apathy as it slowly stilled and went limp. The violet-eyed man shoved the creature off his spear and turned to face Alfred.

“Well? What are you waiting for, my prince? Battles are not won by gawking.”

Alfred smirked at Ivan's comment after having watched the display. Seeing Ivan fight was warming, reminding him of the fierce styles on the plains. He would be a valuable asset for sure.

"Quetz!" Alfred called out to the large raptor that had been padding around anxiously. He let out a roar to his hunter and quickly came over, allowing for Alfred to swing up into his harness.

Running up to Ivan, he looked down to the plainsman with a salute, and said, "time to show these mountain devils they shouldn't mess with the Plains Tribes!" He hollered to the accompanying cry from Quetzal. They were then off to the thickest part of the fray to send back the Mountain Tribesmen with their tails between their legs.

Not far off, in the thicket of the trees, the rush of an arrow slicing the wind before piercing the faintly glowing golden eye of a wolf brought a smirk to Arthur’s face. His target screamed in pain, dropping to the ground as blood frothed from its blinded eye.

A wolf’s skull was too thick to pierce with Arthur’s much lighter arrows from this distance, but blinding it made it much easier to get a decent shot at its throat while it helplessly stumbled about in pain. He reached back for another arrow, but his slender fingers snatched at empty air.

“Shit,” he growled out. He looked down to watch his would be kill wander away, whimpering as it vanished. He was high up in his home, back against the protrusion of a thick branch and straddling a thicker one still. Alfred said to stay here, after all. But Arthur would be damned before he just sat back and let Mountain Tribe slaughter his people without fighting to his last breath.

He carefully crawled his way back down to the home part of his tree, gingerly lowering himself to the floor. He kept a store of arrows he’d fletched on all the nights he couldn’t sleep and simply crafted under the twinkling of the stars. But as he limped into his room, heavy breathing caught his ears from multiple directions. The thud of metal boots striking the thick tree branches chilled his blood as he realized he’d walked right into a trap.

They couldn’t climb the thinner branches, so they waited for me to come back down. Damn it! I should have known! 

***

It had been a costly mistake. The lack of fighting on hilly terrain, and the wet grass and mud of the forests had found Alfred pinned under the dead carcass of a dire wolf. He had since dismounted from Quetzal, taken out a fair share of northerners and their wolves, and his thrill of success had gotten the better of him. High on a hill, he had caught sight of a retreating mountaineer. He had the reach, and pitched his spear, lodging it between the soft plating of the under arm. The man tumbled off, bleeding to death, but the dire wolf lost its footing.

It had surprised Alfred as the beast came rolling down the steep embankment. The wet mud speeding its descent while its head cracked against a large rock during its fall. Alfred had tried to get away, but just like the wolf, the wet ground beneath him sent him to his knees and the heavy beast on top of him.

With the wind knocked out of him, Alfred was dazed. He was on his stomach, the dire wolf dead across his back and legs. The wet mud gave no purchase, so Alfred was left to try and push the animal off of him. But he might as well have tried moving a boulder from his back. The dire wolf was massive, smaller than his raptor, but with thick, heavy armor, and matted wet fur, it only weighed it down that much more.

"Ugh, f-fuck-" Alfred growled out as he struggled to get free. He knew they had won, but at a cost. The Mountain Tribesmen had come for blood, as Arthur and Ivan both ominously foretold. He could only imagine the extent of the carnage the riders had dealt to the foresters, and with that, his mind quickly whirled on the safety of his mate.

No, he's fine. He knew he wasn't in any position to fight with that wound. I just... need to get out of here!

"Quetzal!" His raptor's absence perturbed him. He couldn't even hear his bonded mount nearby. He wouldn't have gone far, not while his hunter was on foot.

Digging around, he finally unearthed a somewhat sharp stone, and sliced his hand in hopes his usual call would alert the raptor to him.

Come on, Quetz! Where are you?

*** 

Ivan counted four as they surrounded the blond forester at the top of his tree home. The little Omega bared his teeth in a fierce snarl, something that surprised the plainsman. He’d never seen such a wild aggression from one of the lowly tricksters. They usually fled at the first sign of danger to attack from a distance.

The first mountaineer lunged forward, but the trickster dodged, ducking beneath the swing of a saber. Another grabbed him from behind, yanking back on his fur vest. He was thrown to the ground, but managed to shove himself out of the way of a downward slash. As he backed away, Ivan noted he was bleeding, but hadn’t seen any wounds inflicted.

He must have been wounded prior. Why is he being stupid and trying to take four at once. Tricksters are too puny for such a deed. Ivan readied his spear, watching curiously as the blond was suddenly caught by an arm around his throat. A snarl curled back his lips as the forester was hoisted off his feet, struggling as the other three surrounded him, taunting him with their sabers. 

Ivan hated watching these sorts of awful things. It was sport to them. They loved dragging home victims to carve apart and watch bleed and writhe. He’d been forced to watch them slowly slice away at his raptor for hours years ago. The foul memory still haunted him. Without another pause he made for the tree, determined to save the vaguely familiar trickster.

Arthur tried to kick, but the wound on his hips locked up his muscles with shooting pain. The mountaineers jeered at his wince. They garbled in their own language, only switching to the common tongue as the nearest one held the edge of his saber to Arthur’s naval.

“This little tree rat wasn’t in all the fighting. Are you just a coward?” he sneered, and Arthur growled back, snapping his teeth.

“Heh, feisty one. Bet’cha I know why he’s wasn’t fighting with the rest of his little rat kin.”

“Yeah?” Another barked.

“He’s an Omega right, and he’s got a weird scent to him. Like that odd scent of a newborn. Bet’cha he wasn’t fighting ‘cause he’s got a little one right-” he slid the saber just under Arthur’s skin, piercing the soft flesh of his belly, “here.” 

The others grinned.

“Never seen an unborn baby tree rat before!”

“Let find out what it looks like!” the saber glided up to the concave of his ribcage, flipping to make a clean slice to split Arthur open. The forester’s eyes were wide with fear, and he thrashed as hard as he could. The Omega bit down on his captor’s arm, shaking his head savagely to tear flesh from bone as his sharp canines sunk in.

He was dropped with an angry roar from the mountaineer, and suddenly face to face with a dead one collapsing just before him. The hilt of a dagger was buried in its spine. He looked up, mouth and neck drenched in blood to see the broad shape of Ivan’s body. The slave drove his spear into the third mountain man’s skull before wrenching it free to gut one that rounded on him. He finally dispatched the one Arthur had wounded with a rough slash across his throat.

Arthur bared his teeth, backing up on all fours like a cornered cave tiger. Ivan reeked like raiders who’d tried to slice him open, and his instincts told him the ex-plainsman meant danger. He had no love for the foresters, and Arthur doubted he’d consider mercy on one that had ordered he be caged.

“It took me a moment to recognize you, but you needn’t fear fighting me. Your Alpha is my prince, and I would not dare bring harm to his mate. Me going out of my way to save you should be evidence enough of that.”

“Prove it!” The Omega prince barked.

Ivan suddenly rushed him, slamming Arthur into the ground, pressing his face into the smooth tree limb.

“You’re wounded and unarmed. I could so easily do anything I wanted right now. I could carve you to pieces, and you couldn’t stop me.” He suddenly rose, tugging Arthur back to his feet.

“But I won’t. And that’s the only proof you have: my word. That had best be good enough for you, your highness.” He spit Arthur’s title like venom, revolted he was acknowledging some limping trickster as a man above him.

Arthur swallowed hard, but met Ivan’s gaze equally. That would just have to do.

*** 

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” A voice chimed with sick satisfaction. A figure appeared, crouched on the limp body of the dead wolf, adding to the hefty weight on Alfred’s back.

Scott smiled dangerous down at the pinned plainsman, a palm cradling his cheek. The man’s bright green eyes, a savage mirror to Arthur’s own, glowed faintly in the descending murky darkness.

“If it isn’t my favorite home wrecker! How was your turning my brother into a nervous wreck while slacking off as my tribe was being slaughtered, hmmm? You never did tell us why you promised to help us then vanished for five days. Little Artie cried you know....” Scott taunted, grinning almost manically.

Alfred growled as his hands fisted in the mud beneath him. The added weight and taunts from Arthur's older brother only made it that much harder for the plainsman to breath. Though, listening to the Royal talk down about his mate was not going to slip by him.

"Unlike you filthy forest Alphas, who treat your Omegas like mere objects to be owned and used, the Plains have more pride than that." He spat, mud having gotten into his mouth during his struggle. "Arthur would never have been upset, had he known how an Alpha should properly court an Omega. But I guess that attribute is left to civilized tribes,” he sneered up over his shoulder at the brother of his mate.

Scott threw back his head in a malicious cackle.

“Civilized! Oh, you’re funny plainsman!” The royal bared his teeth in a wicked grin. “You people make me sick. Your justice crap is pathetic. Omegas know their place here. They know how to act properly and behave themselves. But I’ve seen the way you let Arthur walk all over you. He cut off your balls or something? Artie’s nothing but a runt, which just makes you a little bitch for bowing to him.”

Scott sighed.

“I almost pity you. You let an entirely useless Omega run you. Doesn’t that sting you pride as an Alpha just a little?”

Alfred felt his blood boiling at the filthy remarks from the Royal.

"You people disgust me. Alphas do not bow, and nor should Omegas. We are equals, and above all, Omegas deserve respect for they bear an Alpha's offspring. You are nothing without them but a pompous bird preening his feathers." He scoffed, "hardly a threat, and useless to an Omega who needs an Alpha's protection. But, from here, you wouldn't do an Omega justice if you can't even face me, Alpha to Alpha."

It then dawned on him, and Alfred let out a laugh, wincing slightly as the motion only further burdened his ribs from the weight crushing him.

"In fact, I clearly recall Arthur having mentioned he has more kills than you. That must really hurt your pride as a strong forest Alpha," Alfred mocked.

The royal rolled his eyes.

“Equals,” he scoffed. “There’s nothing equal about Omegas and Alphas. They’re made to continue lines, and that’s all. Nature crippled them with heats and submissive natures for a reason. Alphas are clearly designed to fight and rule!”

Scott regained his grin, tsking at Alfred.

“Oh, but I am facing you. You’re just too weak to reach me is all. Face it, you’re the one who’s uselessly not protecting his Omega right now. Poor Artie is probably dead by now. I saw a pack of raiders circling his home while I was trying to save one of the elders.

“And it doesn’t matter now. your kill count is nothing if your sliced to pieces,” Scott growled back, pissed off that Alfred had the gall to bring that up. Arthur had always been a lucky shot, he rationalized. That’s all. He was clearly above his weak Omega brother.

Alfred's eyes widened.

A pack of raiders around Arthur's home! It can't be. He's lying!

Shaking his head, he ignored the taunt. The raiders were far from the homes still. There was no way they had broken through, especially a pack of them. They'd never gotten that deep before, it wouldn't start now.

Focusing on Scott, he decided another jab at his manhood might stir the man to action.

"Ha, weak. Care to take up that challenge? I'd love to see you try and hurt me while I was on my feet, rather than being pinned beneath dead weight. Oh, but I forgot, you're a forest Alpha: scared little twigs who run from every fight if their enemy gets too close," he growled out, "or do you care to show me you have the balls to fight me?"

“It’s called survival, you half-wit. Something your people obviously know nothing about!” But Scott had grown bored of the conversation, and rose to his feet. He uncoiled the the whip from about his waist and snapped it to its full length.

“You may be my little brother’s pet, but that doesn’t mean you’re exempt from the rules. Disrespect to a royal is cause for severe punishment.” Scott raised the whip, cracking it across Alfred’s shoulder to leave a long gash splitting the tan skin. 

“Care to open your mouth again, savage?”

Alfred winced at the sudden lash across his shoulder, but a laugh escaped him regardless of the pain.

"So, that's how it's going to be. You are real strong for an Alpha to strike your enemy when they can't fight back. You must be proud." He smiled up at the Royal.

That's it. Strike me all you want cause that fresh blood will just call my raptor here.

Scott raised the whip again, thoroughly pissed off at the mocking laughter. But just as he moved to bring it down, his ostard trilled in distress. 

The royal glanced back as the sound of thundering footsteps, alerting him to Quetz’s barreling charge. Scott wanted to live another day, and was quickly astride his mount. 

“We’ll finish this later,” he growled before vanishing back into the brush.

Alfred only laughed more as he watched Scott flee.

"That's right! RUN! COWARD OF AN ALPHA!" The shout immediately had him wincing. Regretting his movements due to the crushing force still on top of him. Though the sight of his raptor coming around the corner was a major comfort. 

"What took you so damn long?" Alfred grumbled as the raptor neared. He looked up and noticed large bite marks along Quetzal's flank, blood trailing down his raptor's leg. The sight only angered him, but he was thankful when the raptor's jaws latched around the dead carcass and heaved it off of him.

Stumbling to his feet, he gasped as his lungs fully expanded, suddenly feeling a stab in his chest. He had suffered broken ribs before on the plains, but this pain was different. Standing straight, he seemed to manage to breath normal, though a dull ache still bothered him

"Sorry, boy, you got pretty beat up too." Alfred moved to his raptor, using the lizard for support as he examined the bite marks. "We'll get you patched up later. Right now, take me to my mate," he instructed, biting back the sting from his shoulder as he hoisted himself up into the harness. Quetzal roared in agreement and was quickly off back to his hunter's tree home.

***

The scene upon arriving back to the main clearing was beyond what he'd imagined. It was obvious the mountain tribes had indeed managed to infiltrate so deeply as their dead littered the area, and among them were foresters alike.

Alfred felt his gut rip in two as nausea overwhelmed him. His worst fears were made true though upon seeing the destruction caused to the beautiful tree of their home.

"A-ARTHUR!" Alfred's voice hitched as he dismounted from Quetzal at the base of the tree. He then struggled to climb up what remained of the stairs to the familiar structure he had now called his home. Nothing but blood and decay met his senses, and not a thing looked familiar.

"Oh, gods! ARTHUR!" Alfred grabbed at his chest as he leaned against the sturdy wood of the tree after having walked in on a blood bath.

“My prince, you survived the carnage it seems.” Ivan appeared around the corner, spear at his side. Arthur quickly peered around him, both of them still drenched in blood. 

“Alfred!” he limped to Alfred, throwing his arms around his Alpha in a tight embrace. “I told you he’d live!” he glared back at Ivan, but quickly returned to nuzzling Alfred’s neck. “Awful bastard kept trying to convince me you were dead. I knew you wouldn’t leave me without saying g-goodbye though a-and you’re tough e-enough to h-handle y-yourself-” Arthur was breaking down into a right mess as he babbled, tears trickling down his cheeks as he held his beloved. 

Alfred thought his heart had stopped when Arthur came out from around a corner. Seeing four dead mountain tribesmen, he feared Arthur was just another dead body beneath one of them.

"Oh, thank the gods," Alfred's hands flew up to card through his mates hair. Relief washed over him as he breathed in Arthur's familiar scent. Even through all the blood and decay, he could still pick out that scent he was naturally drawn to. 

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Alfred leaned away from Arthur a moment to inspect him, but from the looks of it, the blood all belonged to the mountaineers.

Looking to Ivan, holding Arthur close to him, he nodded to his fellow plainsman in respect.

"Thank you, plains brother. You kept your word as I knew you would. I am eternally grateful,” he spoke in his own tongue, holding his hand out to shake the others in appreciation.

Ivan merely rolled his eyes but shook Alfred’s hand.

“If there was one forester worth saving, it was the one that refused to run, that stood his ground and fought like a true warrior. I can respect courage, no matter how misplaced it is on a trickster.”

Arthur narrow his eyes, curling back his lip at Ivan. Still, he was grateful to Ivan for saving his life. Otherwise, he would have just been a corpse on the floor like the mountain men littering his home. 

“I’m fine, beloved. But I want to find Wraith. She went to Kiku to keep the raptors safe. I’ve been calling and calling but she won’t come. I’m growing worried..” 

“The whistling was growing rather obnoxious, actually,” Ivan commented as he nudged one of the bodies off the branch to send it crashing to the ground with an apathetic expression.

Alfred smiled at Ivan's references to Arthur's stubbornness. He had a feeling, even telling Arthur to stay put, he would find a way to fight. Of course, Alfred hadn't handed him his bow and arrows without expecting at least that much. 

At the mention of Wraith not returning also worried Alfred.

"Let's go to Kiku's then. I'm sure they're all fine. Shaman's are neutral. There's no reason to go after Kiku." He added. "But, you shouldn't be walking with that injury. Best ride Quetzal there."

Arthur simply nodded, having to be helped onto the big raptor by the Alphas. But upon arriving at Kiku’s the adrenaline sent him leaping from Quetz’s back regardless of injury. The trunk’s bark was peeled back, huge gouges tearing it open from scrabbling claws and the swing of sabers. Limbs had been snapped, dragged down by the heavy weight of leaping wolves. But it was the overwhelming scent of blood that frightened Arthur the most. 

He landed crouched on all fours before quickly scaling the tree home. At the doorway he dropped to his knees in horror at the sight before him.

Blood was splattered across the branches, corpses littering the floor. The stench had the Omega nearly choking. In the far corner, Kiku’s limp form was slumped against the wall. Laid out before him was the long body of Crow, whose chest was split open by the gaping blade of a saber thrust through it.

The Shaman’s hand slowly carded through the bright ivory feathers on his head, as if trying to memorize the feeling of his beloved companion now gone from him.

Arthur moved to rise, but a weak whine from his right caught the prince’s attention. 

“WRAITH!” Tears spilled over as he scrambled to the side of his ostard. Her bright blue scales looked dim and grimy, blood drenching her body from her deep wounds. She chirped quietly as Arthur doubled over her, wrapping his arms around the lizard’s neck, cradling her head to his chest.

“I’m sorry... my dear prince,” Kiku murmured, but Arthur was beyond hearing. He sobbed into Wraith’s feathers, shoulders shaking with misery and hurt.

Alfred had followed behind the best he could, his breathing coming to him in shallow gasps. Something was wrong, but he ignored his own health for the well-being of his mate.

"Arthur?" Alfred stumbled into the Shaman's home, fear beginning to cut through him after having seen the destruction at the entrance. What greeted him though was not what he wanted to see.

"But... Shamans are neutral, this is..." Alfred ran a hand back through his hair in disbelief. He looked from Kiku, to the Shaman's dead ostard, to Arthur and Wraith. The blood and pained chirping from Wraith must have reached Quetzal, for he suddenly heard the angry roars being called up to them. 

Cursing under his breath in his own tongue, Alfred quickly moved to Arthur's side and knelt by the injured ostard.

"It's okay. She'll be okay," Alfred repeated as he rubbed Arthur's back and kissed his head. His other hand went up to gently pat the blue lizard's nose.

"Ivan," Alfred spoke up, looking back over his shoulder to the large man in the doorway. "See to the Shaman, please," he asked in his own tongue. He wanted to help Kiku, but after having been away and almost facing the prospect of his own mate's death, he couldn't leave Arthur's side again.

“Senseless carnage, the handiwork of dishonorable curs,” Ivan sneered as he stepped over the bodies. “Mountain Tribe does not follow any path of righteous gods. Theirs are the very source of these monsters and their bloodlust. To prey on the Shamans of others is to cleanse the land of a scourge. They probably took pleasure in this,” he gritted out, furious beneath his icy glare at the corpses.

“Good Shaman,” Ivan addressed respectfully as he moved close to inspect Kiku’s wounds.

Kiku barely tracked him. His eyes were dim with suffering that stole his sight, turning it inward only to the agony he felt.

“Wraith and dearest Crow fought bravely, but they could only be so strong. They left me alive, only to deliver a warning.” The Shaman’s fingers knotted tightly in Crow’s fringe. He spoke in the Mountain Tribe language, repeating the rough syllables they had jeered at him again and again as they’d slowly cut the life from his black ostard. 

“‘We will not tolerate any such resistance from the forest again. We take your raptors and put down your warriors as a warning. These kinds of weapons against us will be your doom. Death upon those who dare conspire against the glory of sons of True Gods...’”

Ivan shook his head as he listened. He roughly translated it back to the others as he continued to search for wounds, but found only light scratches and a few thick bruises. It was the grief truly destroying the Shaman.

“He’s fine... physically at least.” The slave patted his hand after the declaration, but stayed by his side. “What I want to know is how they knew of the young raptors? It’s been only a few days since their hatching.”

“Who gives a damn!” Arthur roared, jerking away from Alfred’s hand. His teeth were bared in a furious snarl, eyes ablaze with hatred even as fresh tears streaked down his cheeks. “It won’t matter after we slaughter them. I’ll tear every last one of them to fucking pieces for this!”

Alfred shook his head. His hand going up to rub at his eyes.

"No, Arthur, it does matter. There- AGH!" Alfred inwardly hissed as he held his right side. His breath came in short gasps, unable to take in deep breaths due to a sudden pain that surged through him. He squinted his eyes against it, wishing it away as he forced himself to talk through it.

"Ugh, if... they knew about the raptors. Then someone amongst the tribe told them," he explained, steadily getting his breathing back under control. "Though I agree," Alfred rested his hand on Arthur's shoulder, squeezing it in reassurance, "it won't matter once they're dead."

Ivan grunted after his prince spoke, “neither of you are fit to kill a rabbit at this stage,” he pointed out. 

“He’s right,” Kiku agreed quietly. He gingerly rose to his feet, giving Crow’s feathers a final touch before moving towards the princes. “You are both clearly injured. And the tribe is in shambles. Your anger and insistence will only make things worse. Go home. Rest.” He turned to Ivan.

“Assist me in piling the bodies. They will need to be burned, and I need a clear workspace to tend to Wraith’s wounds.”

Arthur looked over from worrying about his mate back to Wraith. He gently nuzzled the side of Alfred’s neck again to show his concern, but knew the plainsman would be alright. Wraith’s fate was another story entirely.

“Will she-”

“I will make sure not another soul passes the starry gates of heaven on this night, dear Arthur,” Kiku vowed with hurt and determination quivering his voice. Arthur’d never heard such a weakness from the man that had helped raise him. He’d never seen that kind of anguish written on any man’s face before; so deep it hid in the depths of his eyes and the facade of a smile he wore.

“I will save her. Now go. I can see you’ve torn your stitches, and aggravated every wound I told you not to bother.” Kiku looked to Alfred. 

“And you have clearly damaged your chest. I can nearly hear you wheezing. Both of you need to be resting. I wish I could offer you solace here, b-but...” His solemn gaze drifted back to Crow. Arthur nodded, brushing Kiku’s arm to convey his understanding.

“Thank you, Kiku.” Arthur bowed to kiss Wraith’s nose with a whispered vow to avenge her wounds and missing children. “I love you, old girl. Kiku will take care of you. I promise I’ll see you again.”

Wraith chirped, bumping her nose to Arthur’s cheek before resting her head back down. Arthur touched her fringe once more. Turning to Alfred again, the Omega gingerly grazed Alfred’s ribs, scared his Alpha might be suffering from fractures if his breathing was bothering him.

“Go,” Kiku said again, and it was only at Ivan’s obvious grunt that he understood Kiku wanted to be alone. Alone to keep his mind on his beloved ostard. Alone to mourn him properly.

“Thank you, Kiku,” the Omega slipped his hand into Alfred’s, squeezing it in silent need for his Alpha’s support and closeness now that his brief rage had subsided.

“I will accompany you.” Ivan tossed the last of the bodies down to the ground below in a grisly pile. “There is no guarantee that all of Mountain Tribe has fled. I will stand guard over you.” He clearly was having no objections based on the tone of his voice as he helped them both stand and make their way to the door.

Before leaving, Alfred rested a hand on Kiku's shoulder.

"Thank you, my Shaman. Take care of yourself, but know that we are here for you as well," he offered with a comforting squeeze and the best formal bow he could manage while injured.

Turning back to Arthur, he grasped his mate's hand and returned the squeeze with an added smile.

"She'll be alright." He brought his free hand up to cup Arthur's cheek to help ease his thoughts. "Quetzal won't be leaving the base of this tree, not with smelling Wraith's blood. They'll be safe." Pressing a kiss to Arthur's forehead, he then began to lead them outside, pausing a moment to look to Ivan.

"Thank you. Your help will not go unrewarded."

Ivan nodded, though he wasn’t altogether interested in a reward beyond the missing baby raptors.

But as they walked - rather, Arthur hobbling - the idea of sleeping comfortably seemed unnerving with the terrible death toll all around them. Arthur swallowed, chest tightening. He watched this brutality every hunting season, but this horror was the worst he’d ever seen. Raids on the village were rare, but this was nothing but pure carnage.

And it only got worse.

Arthur could spot Scott’s dark ostard from across the clearing, and he grimaced as the Royal Alpha approached. From astride his ostard, Scott towered over them, sneering down at the three detestable traitors as far as he was concerned.

“Arthur.”

“The fuck do you want, Scott?” Arthur growled, voice rough from exhaustion.

“Father is dead.”

And Arthur’s heart stopped. Eyes wide, he could only stare at Scott in disbelief, waiting for his brother’s twisted sneer to exclaim it was a cruel joke. But it never came, and instead, only another decree of horror struck Arthur.

“And that means I’m in charge.”

 

END SCENE


	14. Scene 14

The forest was unusually quiet. Where once the trees sang with bird song, now there was nothing but silence as the forest mourned. The loss felt amidst the Forest Tribe was great. Not only was the sheer number of casualties stifling, but they had also lost their Chieftain and in his stead, Scott was raised to power.

Few were out in the early hours of the morning, many trying to recover from wounds or broken hearts, or both. The only sound that thudded through the main clearing now was that of Quetzal, having just returned with fresh meat from the plains. Now with Alfred fearful of more attacks, the raptor was ordered to stay at the base of their tree, which he seemed content to obey. Otherwise preferring the openness of the plains, the raptor had given that up for the sake of taking care of and protecting Arthur's wounded ostard, Wraith.

As the raptor neared the tree, he quickly caught sight of the wounded ostard. Due to the raptor's size, Wraith had surprisingly been agreeable to resting on the forest floor with the raptor close by. The loss of the young raptors had hurt her terribly.

Coming up close, he placed the fresh meat down in front of the sleeping ostard before nudging her nose gently to stir her.

Meanwhile, Alfred had since woken up from a restless sleep beside his mate. His chest hurt, and he often found himself waking with a terrible cough. He couldn't fight to stay asleep any longer so gave in to the early morning rays and made his way for the entrance to their tree home.

Moving outside, the chill from the morning air forced another cough from him before he leaned back against a large limb that framed the entrance. Looking out across the clearing, he took in the destruction that had been sown throughout the village. Snapped tree limbs, broken homes and churned up soil was the least of the damage. It was the dead that littered it, foresters and mountaineers with their wolves that left a foul taste in the air and a pain in the plainsman's heart.

"This can't happen again."

“But it will.”

Alfred turned his attention to the familiar voice in his own tongue. Ivan now took to guarding the two princes regularly. It helped Alfred sleep, but he remained ready for anything.

“Mountain Tribe is relentless, and now without those raptors, these people don’t stand a chance.” Ivan emerged from the shadow of a broad limb, having been standing on guard all night. His violet eyes were eerily cold as he stood beside Alfred. “They are divided. Mountain Tribe has no squabbling. They are united.”

Alfred blew out a sigh, coughing a moment before replying in their own tongue,

"It certainly doesn't bode well. If I didn't care for my mate's love for his people, I would simply advise him to return with me to the plains. It would be a simple matter to a plainsman, but the foresters are… complicated." He ran a hand back through his hair as he shook his head. "But we'll get the raptors back. As plainsmen, we're obligated to save them. I will not allow those heathens to harm them, and if they are killed, they must be returned to the plains soil where they belong."

OSCOSCOSC

Down below them, Wraith chirped at being stirred awake. She curled up further, not wanting to rise to greet the scent of death or the soreness of her wounds. Her body had been bandaged up by Kiku, but the blue lizard had been so unnerved by the sight of Crow’s lifeless body and the thought of her missing chicks that her fidgeting had caused Kiku to only bandage critical wounds due to her struggles. She’d fled as soon as he released her.

Food seemed so unappealing, but she took only a quick snag, swallowed it down, and quickly went back to tucking her feathered tail over her snout. She chirped in thanks to Quetz, but it was quiet.

Quetzal watched as Wraith attempted a bite of food, his tail swishing slowly back and forth slightly in approval. He let out a low cry, tilting his head in insisting her to eat more but there was no forcing the ostard. Finally, he relented and went back to his position behind the ostard, curling up as best he could to offer warmth in the cool morning air.

It was then he noticed the ostard's neck was still slightly bleeding. Leaning his large head forward, he gently lapped up the blood, wanting to heal the ostard's wounds.

OSCOSCOSC

Ivan moved his hand back through his silver hair, huffing his impatience with his prince’s insistence upon protecting the tricksters.

“Why you have such a fondness for them I do not understand. I think it would be wisest if we simply left now. It will be easier for you to leave him now rather than later,” said Ivan, motioning back to Arthur with the flick of his gaze.

Alfred paused in his response, shooting a look back at Arthur who rested curled in their nest still. A smile graced his lips, happy to see his prince content and comfortable in sleep, not in pain or dealing with his and his tribe's suffering. It was Arthur, and wanting to see him happy that kept Alfred there and fighting.

Without looking back at Ivan, Alfred started,

"It is not the foresters I hold a fondness for. It's him. It has always been him." He casually angled his gaze downward, his arms crossed across his chest as he tried to make the plainsman see reason. "You don't question the gods ways, you only agree with them. They brought Arthur into my life, and allowed him to accept me as his mate. There was a reason there for that, and I will abide by it." He then looked back up at Ivan, his gaze strong and unyielding.

"And I wouldn't leave him ever. We are bonded,” he restated the fact as if it wasn't already common knowledge, but he didn't care for the plainsman's tone.

Ivan shrugged his large shoulders.

“Then you may want to get used to the suffocating leaves about your head if you intend upon staying by his side, my prince. The tricksters cannot survive on the plains as you seem to think.” He glanced back at Arthur, shaking his head. “They’re not made for the open spaces, just as we are not content to live in the shadows of ancient trees like insects.”

OSCOSCOSC

Wraith stubbornly refused more food, trilling her annoyance and curling up even more. She settled a bit when Quetz laid down around her, but was surprised to find him licking her wounds. She shrieked at first, startled by the massive raptor jaws far too close to her neck, but it calmed to a simply chirp of annoyance before she resigned to allowing him to clean her wound.

Once Quetz seemed satisfied with his work, he then settled and rested his head down on the ground, still not entirely used to having such soft soil beneath him.

Wraith slipped an eye open to watch the big lizard around her. He seemed off-put, maybe not by her, but by his surroundings in general. Taking a chance, she sat her head on top of his as if to say she wasn’t at all upset with him, but was there for him as much as he was there for her.

Quetzal's eyes opened a moment when the ostard set her smaller head atop his. It was actually quite comforting knowing Wraith seemed to accept him, as it was important on the plains to be partners against the threats. With his hunter now mated, it was only common for a bonded raptor to be supportive of Alfred's mate's own bonded mount.

With a rumbling, contented grumble from his chest, Quetzal finally shut his eyes to rest until he was needed.

OSCOSCOSC

Alfred kept his gaze locked on the silver haired plainsman, even as the latter stared off at Arthur. It was a chance to really take in Ivan's physique, which matched up with Alfred's own quite noticeably. Even with the heavy torn furs the mountain tribes had dressed him in, he still held that plains-hardened appearance: one of strength and agility, but could get back up quickly if they were thrown from the back of a rex. There was bulk there but not as much as the ogre-like mountain tribesmen. It was a stark contrast to that of Arthur and the foresters, who were lithe, agile, and fast. But that didn't mean it wasn't impossible for their cultures to live elsewhere.

"But then why would the gods favor a match so incompatible if there wasn't that possibility? I believe with proper training, Arthur could manage on the plains. He has to." Alfred's voice sidled off with his last words, realizing just how they had come out. He never intended on forcing Arthur against his will, but he couldn't fathom the Omega even disagreeing to the idea.

“I’m warning you now, my prince,” Ivan began, “you delude yourself. Even if you did somehow train him, he would not be happy, just as you are not happy here. The gods work in mysterious ways. Perhaps they are trying to teach you a lesson; bonding with a forester is frowned upon. They are not suitable mates. Once you see that, maybe you will understand that the gods are fond of showing us through trial and error.”

Ivan set his violet gaze back out towards the ruined village. His lips were set in a frown, expression cold, but tone lightening as he repeated his warning.

“Move on, my prince. I do not wish to see you grieve when you will have to look upon the bloody corpse of your mate. Mountain Tribe will not be stopped, and the tricksters will not survive.”

Alfred looked away from Ivan, turning his tired gaze to the plains off in the distance. It was true he was growing weary of the enclosed space. But he could always venture out to the plains to experience the openness and freedom that he craved. Was it possible he could stay in the forests for good if Arthur chose not to leave? 

No, he couldn't. The southern plains tribe's renewal was left on his shoulders. He wanted to form it the way he wanted. To bring some of the forest cultures to the plains and vice versa with Arthur.

"Perhaps you may be right, plains brother. But that doesn't mean I will give up on trying. I knew from the beginning there had been reasons why our tribes never could see eye to eye, but Arthur might be able to change that."

He looked back to Arthur once more, a smile there again, but it faded when he finally unhitched himself from the tree to walk over to Ivan.

"I will not move on when I haven't even tried. Since when has a plainsman backed down from a challenge?" Reaching out, he clasped a firm hand on Ivan's shoulder, a new resolve sparking a grin to return as he looked on his fellow tribesman.

"We have a duty, to take care of those raptors. One of them, a solid black female, is to be your bonded raptor, Ivan. You are our best chance in getting them back and regaining the peace my mate searches for for his people. We need your knowledge to help destroy the ones who took your raptor from you."

Ivan swallowed at the descriptor of the baby raptor. His former blood bonded had been a tall female, so black it could blend into the night with ease. She’d been named Tezca, and Ivan had never forgotten his beloved raptor over the years.

“If we are to recover the raptors, then we would have to strike when the snow is thickest, and there is no way Mountain Tribe will counter us. They know only one route through the mountain pass, but I know another.”

Ivan removed Alfred’s hand from his shoulder before continuing.

“There are tunnels through their mining shafts. They’re hard to spot in the darkness, even harder to discover in the first place, but I’ve explored them a few times. They lead straight into the heart of trickster territory, where all the trees are white, and their flowers glow. I don’t know where that is from here, though. I couldn’t reach the surface, as the climb to the top of the hole was too exhausting to reach after the long trip. But I could see above me.” He tipped his head back to Arthur.

“Wake him. He should know exactly where I mean.”

Alfred felt a surge of renewed hope with Ivan's words. To have a back way in to strike the mountain tribe where they'd be least expecting it was a major advantage. They'd have to be quiet. A stealth mission to recover the raptors. He highly doubted they'd been disposed of, considering their value. Though he did worry about the tiny white one. Without proper care, Eidolon would surely die, if they hadn't already seen to killing it due to its weakness as an albino runt.

With a nod to Ivan, he turned and walked back over to their nest where his mate slept soundly. Exhaustion had completely worn out the Omega, leaving him to rest in a dreamless sleep. It was the only thing he could be thankful for. Arthur needed rest for his wounds to heal. The stress and pain of such a devastating raid was not going to help his mate.

Not wanting to be directly in Arthur's face when he stirred, Alfred quietly slipped over him to his usual spot behind the Omega. Wrapping his arm around his middle, he pulled Arthur into the curve of his body before whispering,

"Arthur," he leaned in to press a few light kisses to help stir his mate, "Arthur, we need to talk, my love."

“No,” Arthur groaned miserably. He just wanted to sleep, maybe forever. Why did Alfred have to bother him? Couldn’t the plainsman just learn to sleep in?

“I don’t want to get up.” He yawned, grabbing a thick pelt and burying his face in it so he wouldn’t have to see the sun.

Alfred frowned, looking up to Ivan for an excuse not to pull his mate out of a sound sleep, but he knew their talk couldn't wait forever. The longer they waited, it was certain the tiny white raptor would perish.

"I'm sorry, my Prince, but Ivan has information for us that is crucial in recovering the baby raptors. It could be life or death for them if we wait too long." He hated to use such a reason to pull his lover from the sleep he desperately needed, but it was only Arthur who would know of where the white trees and glowing flowers grew.

Arthur sighed, stiffly getting to his knees. His whole body was sore from the lack of adequate recovery, and not a single muscle didn’t ache. He tiredly rubbed the heels of his palms against his sleepy eyes and groaned.

“What is it then?”

Knowing Ivan didn't have the extended vocabulary of the common tongue as the royals of the plains were taught, Alfred voiced the information for his mate.

"Because of Ivan's lengthy time amongst the mountain tribe, he came across a network of tunnels that eventually reach the surface amongst a grove of white trees with glowing flowers. He is not sure of where it comes out, but he knows the mountain tribes do not use them, and doesn't believe they even know of them," Alfred explained.

Bringing a hand up to Arthur's shoulder, he gently kneaded at the sore muscle, wanting to help relax his mate as he asked, "would you by chance know where this grove of trees are?"

Arthur blinked, listing to the side Alfred was massaging as he relaxed into the touch. He licked his lips before finally piecing the information together.

“That’s the Winter Glade. It’s in the absolute center of the forest which is just east of the river, and where I would play as a child. Those tunnels.... they sound like the massive rabbit holes I would hide out in. I didn’t think they went anywhere though. The insides look like bunkers, as if someone had tried to prevent something from going in, or maybe leaving them.

“If they run into Mountain Tribe territory, than those tunnels are miles long and must go straight through the mountains.” Arthur shook his head before lying down on his stomach. “It would take coordination and planning to mount an attack through there, and multiple days to traverse it without exhausting yourself. Scott would never allow such a thing.” Arthur spat, voice laced with venom at his brother’s name.

Alfred looked up to Ivan and explained all that Arthur had said in their own tongue before adding, "we would need to go it alone. Those tunnels may be advantageous to us in the future, and we wouldn't want to let the mountain tribes learn of them. Would you follow me up their, plains brother?" He waited for Ivan's answer. Scott had no bearing on the two plains tribesmen, so regardless of what the new chieftain said, he would not stop them.

“I would follow you anywhere, my prince,” Ivan said. “Though I would let a day pass. I overheard the trickster scouts chatting upon their return. I didn’t understand them, but they looked relieved. I have reason to think Mountain Tribe is returning home before the snow comes. It’s a long hike, and if we arrive before the raptors do, our ambush will be entirely pointless.”

Alfred nodded his understanding to Ivan, "good. We could use a day's rest as well. You as well, Ivan. You have been a valuable asset, and I owe you for saving my mate's life."

Arthur listened, though didn’t understand. From his place amidst the pelts, he played with the end of Alfred’s long loincloth.

“I want to come with you,” he said, not looking up. “I’m the one that sent the raptors away from my sight.” 

Hearing Arthur's request, Alfred brought his attention back on his Omega, "you might not think it, but if you hadn't sent Wraith away with the raptors, they might have been killed after the bloodbath we found in here. You saved them for another day, but we can not delay long. You are far from any condition to be going on this mission, and we will require stealth and speed. I know you are well suited for such things, but not like this." He motioned to Arthur's injured leg and cuts and bruises across his body. Even the mated mark Alfred had carved had been seen to, but was far from healed over yet. "You need time to heal. Ivan and I will go."

Arthur’s shoulders slumped. He felt awful for losing the raptors, but his body screamed in protest to any idea of moving. He could only pull the nearest pelt over himself with his good arm.

Ivan nodded, blowing out a huffing breath.

“If you’ll be excusing me, my prince, I will be returning to my cell. I’m going to bed.”

Alfred gently pulled Arthur into his arms, nuzzling against his mate's neck to try and ease the hurt the Omega felt. Though Ivan quickly caught his attention by mentioning of where the foresters had kept the plainsman.

"Wait-! After all you've done, you deserve better accommodations." Switching to the common tongue, he looked to Arthur, "is there anywhere else Ivan could lodge to rest? A cell is not suitable for someone who has risked his life and defended you and your tribe, my prince."

Arthur slumped against his mate, nodding as he tried to think of a place Ivan could stay. Pressing his forehead to Alfred’s shoulder as he racked his brain. There really weren’t extra spaces among the village, save for the homes of the dead, but that was beyond Arthur’s comfort level to send Ivan to one of those.

“Let him stay here. He won’t bother either of us and my home if plenty large.”

Alfred smiled, running his hand up and down Arthur's arm to try and ease him back to sleep.

"Ivan, Arthur has opened his home to you to stay until this is all over, and you can return to the plains. There is another room you are certainly welcomed to." Alfred explained, hoping the man wouldn't be stubborn as to return to the cell. For one, the cells were a good place to be trapped if another raid occurred. And Alfred would have felt better for Arthur's safety with the plainsman close by.

Ivan cocked a brow at the generous offer. He hadn’t expected the Omega to offer him solace here. The home was ransacked from the raid, but he’d shoved the bodies to the ground. Besides, there was nowhere free of the carnage.

“Tell him I’m grateful. After he wakes that is,” Ivan smirked, seeing as Arthur was fast asleep against Alfred’s chest.

Alfred smiled, nodding his agreement to the plainsman before settling himself down into their nest and keeping his mate close for some much needed rest.

OSCOSCOSCOSC

Arthur gazed down the the massive rabbit hole he knew he’d looked upon a thousand times as a child. It had never looked so terrifying before. Knowing it led straight into Mountain Tribe territory put a bad taste in his mouth.

They’d spent a few days recovering before Arthur lead Alfred and Ivan here. They’d sneaked out of the village when Scott’s overbearing gaze had been turned away. And even though Alfred had insisted Arthur not come, the Omega had donned his war gear, ready for this mission.

“Well, this is it. The Winter Glade,” he murmured, the pale trees more than familiar. He’d been born here, and had always felt a strong connection to the sacred grotto. “And here’s your tunnel.”

Alfred had thought he'd seen all the wonders the forest held, but seeing the pure white trees, with their white leaves and blossoms was almost eerie, yet beautiful.

Pulling his attention away from the sight, he neared the hole Arthur had gestured to and took a peek over the edge. It was dark, as he'd expected, and wondered if any of the forest's many glowing mushrooms and moss were below to light their way. Bringing fire down there was not high on the hunter's list.

"It's steep, but shouldn't be too hard to climb down." Looking to Arthur he questioned, "what can we expect to find down there?"

“Monsters,” Arthur said, grinning devilishly over at Alfred. Turning his gaze back to the hole, he shrugged his good shoulder. “I never found too much down there. I found what looks like some kind of bunker before. There are locked coffers and huge stores of arrows, armor and the like in huge chests as well. I never really bothered it much. The only living things down there are a strange breed of mushroom that tanners use to dye pelts. I can’t imagine what else could survive down there.”

That said, Arthur braced his powerful leg muscles.

“I suppose I’ll go first,” he said before Alfred could protest and leapt in. The fall was a bit high, but the forester landed lightly crouched before springing back to his feet. He gazed up at the two plainsmen, motioning for them to follow as he stepped out of the way.

Alfred had been pondering the notion of what monsters could be, and was taken off guard when Arthur suddenly decided to go first.

"Woah- wait!" Alfred's arm out stretched through air as Arthur disappeared down into the hole. He scoffed, looking back over the edge. It wasn't the height that bothered him, but the darkness. He didn't like the idea of not being able to see, not to mention the extremely enclosed space.

Not wanting to be seen as a coward though, he looked to Ivan a moment before following behind Arthur. The ground came up to meet him sooner than he thought, but a look above said the drop had been less than if he had jumped from a rex's back.

Moving over to Arthur - dagger at the ready for any dangers - he pulled his mate close for a moment to ease his own tension knowing Arthur was alright.

"Your stubbornness is going to be the death of me, you know." Alfred smirked, pressing a kiss to Arthur's hair.

“I know.” Arthur beamed proudly, giving his mate’s midsection an affectionate squeeze before glancing over his shoulder as Ivan dropped down. The violet-eyed man scoffed at the darkness around them.

“Tunnels are uncomfortably familiar,” he grumbled as he stepped up to Alfred’s side. The deep glow of pale green mushrooms lit the hole with a faint, eerie glow. The very same light that faintly lingered around Arthur’s emerald irises, the product of a primarily glowing diet.

Arthur pulled away from his Alpha, facing towards the looming darkness.

“The tunnel opens up into a larger cavern where those storage chests are. After that it’s a dead end.” He glanced to Ivan. “But you somehow found yourself to the surface?”

“There are large rocks that bar the way, but they can be moved.” Ivan moved ahead, and Arthur tugged his mate’s wrist to follow along.

Just as the Omega had promised, the tunnel almost immediately flared into a massive room, the ceiling lined with the pale, white roots of the trees of the Winter Glade. Stacks of chests lined the walls, and the center even had a large burn pit. Black cinder lingered there, but it was clear that nothing had been lit in ages. Slots for torches had been carved into the walls as well, as if people intended to truly live here with all the comforts of a home.

Alfred had taken to practically latching onto Arthur's arm as they made their way through the small tunnel into the larger cavern. He never thought he'd be so unnerved being in such a tiny space, but moving into the larger room eased him.

"S-so are there more of those tunnels? Or is the rest like this?" He motioned to the room, finding it far more familiar to the caves beneath The Scar, compared to the cramped space they had just left.

“I have no idea. No one really knows why this is down here. The memory of such things is long forgotten, but one can only imagine this was for protection given the massive amounts of old war gear stashed down here. It-”

“Here.” Ivan suddenly halted before a massive stone wall at the cavern’s edge. It was made of large rocks slotted together to form a kind of neatly inlaid barrier. “I had to move these on my first trip down here.”

“What?” Arthur growled in exasperation. Alfred proceeded to translate between the two.

“You put them back?”

“No. I left them. Someone’s been down here after me.”

“That’s impossible! I’m the only one who knows about these hidden holes. You saw the trouble it was to uncover it. No one would be down here.”

“Clearly you’re wrong. But it doesn’t matter right now,” he said, turning to Alfred. “Help me make an opening.” Ivan began trying to pull a rock free, grunting with exertion. 

Alfred walked over to Ivan and began to help shift the stone barrier with him.

"You say someone has been here before? What else is in here? Do you suspect mountain tribe?" The last question he spoke in his native tongue to Ivan. He didn't like to think that a traitor might be amidst Arthur's Moon Tribe, but he didn't want to make his assumptions known to his mate either until they were sure.

“More tunnels.” Ivan insisted as he moved another large stone. “The occasional cavern opens up, but many are filled with water. If any water has built up, we’d have to swim.” Ivan grunted, pitching a rock back. Arthur nimbly ducked out of the way, moving to leaning his shoulder on the wall as the Alphas worked.

Arthur nodded, but furrowed his brows as the older two started to converse in their native tongue. The Omega didn’t particularly like being left out, but kept it to himself with a faint growl.

Ivan didn’t seem intimidated, and continued in his tongue.

“No, not mountain tribe. They wouldn’t have put the boulders back so neatly. Besides, if they knew of these tunnels, there would be no foresters left. They’d have been slaughtered long ago.”

"And more tunnels?" Alfred gulped, and then only shivered more at the thought of swimming. This wasn't going to be an easy trip for him, but he had to suck it up. He couldn't let Arthur go on without him over such minor things. He was an Alpha of the plains, a little water and enclosed spaces couldn't hurt him.

Shaking his head, he continued dislodging stones, but was unnerved by Ivan's comment.

"That is very true. So, there is a possibility that the Moon Tribe harbors a traitor." He shot a brief look to Arthur before back to Ivan. "I don't know how I'll tell him, or if he'll even believe me."

“Sometimes information is best kept to yourself, my prince. Though I don’t know the workings of tricksters. They all look like potential traitors to me.” Ivan scoffed, stepping back a moment before ramming his shoulder against the weakened wall. It gave a violent shudder before collapsing in a heap of rubble.

“There.” Ivan glanced back at Arthur and Alfred before shrugging. He headed into the pitch-black darkness without a second thought. Arthur was quick to dash after him, once again tugging Alfred’s hand as if this was some sort of adventure.

Alfred bit his lip, having pulled his spear out to keep at the ready - the added reach giving him a bit more comfort in the dark and enclosed space. His thoughts lingered on what Ivan had said, but he knew it was the truth. Until they knew for sure, keeping it secret from Arthur was his best route.

Finally, after what felt like ages for Alfred, they came across another large cavern and what was inside shocked the plainsman.

Ivan seemed mostly unimpressed, obviously having seen it before, but Arthur gawked too. A giant spire of ice loomed before them. It reached to a large hole near the ceiling, its tip vanishing within and freezing along the roots of the trees nearby. The base was jagged, but glistened with a pristine shine. Arthur noticed then that nearly the entire floor was coated in slick ice.

But more impressive was the beautiful way the walls seemed to pulse with life. Ice lichens of all shades decorated the walls, moist but still cool as their carpeting mass was alive with glowing color. The ice reflected them beautifully, shimmering in fancifull tones that glittered off their skins.

The slave noticed the look of awe on Arthur’s face and grunted. His eyes shifted to Alfred, who seemed interested as well.

“Mountain rivers that go underground will pour out into these caverns. It can get cold enough down here to freeze the water solid. But not this early in winter. There must have been a deep frost to have done this.” Ivan shrugged casually before slipping onto the ice and boredly sliding his way across the cavern. He stepped neatly back onto rocky footing by the entrance to another tunnel and beckoned them with a brief gesture.

Quite familiar with ice patches and the frozen Star Mirrors, Arthur mirrored him with a fluid grace, sweeping across the ice to land lightly beside Ivan. They both looked expectantly to Alfred.

Alfred wasn't sure what to try and get past first. The massive spire of white and blue rock, the hard, mirror like reflective glass at his feet, or the ungodly temperature that had him seeing puffs of smoke in front of him.

Seeing the smoke, Alfred knew exactly what to panic over first.

"Wha- what is this! My lungs are on fire! There is smoke, but it is not hot! Arthur, what is going on?" Alfred's eyes darted around him in a panic, his hand going up to grasp at his throat expecting himself to combust into flames any second.

Ivan groaned, shaking his head over his prince’s sudden fear. Arthur was quick to slide back to him. Grabbing him by the wrists, Arthur yanked them down and pressed a kiss to his love’s lips.

“Relax,” he said, releasing his wrists to gently cup his jaw. “Your lungs aren’t on fire, Alfred. You see my breath? And see that there’s nothing wrong?” Arthur puffed a little breath at Alfred playfully before settling his hands on the Alpha’s chest.

“The cold just makes it so you can see your own breath. You’ve felt it before, now you can see it is all.” It felt silly trying to explain this to a full grown man, but he’d seen how far south Alfred had lived. Snow and cold probably didn’t exist in its entirety down there.

“I promise your lungs are fine, but-” he gazed Alfred’s mostly bare body up and down before removing his heavy war cloak. He pressed it into Alfred’s hands. “-put that over you. It’s long on me, so it should be alright. It’ll keep you warm.”

Alfred still shook and found he couldn't stop shaking as Arthur came up to him to explain what was going on.

"C-cold?" Alfred tried the word out, never having heard such a thing to this extreme before. He looked across the way to Ivan, looking for an explanation in their own tongue that might explain it better. "A-and what is all this? What kind of stone is white like clouds? Why are you giving me this?" He then looked at Arthur's fur cloak. "Why should I need it and not you?" This was beyond confusing. He never expected something like this to happen. He didn't even know how to defend against it all in case something were to happen.

“It’s called ‘ice’. When water is, err, not warm anymore, it turns to ice. That there-” Ivan motioned to the ice pillar as he spoke to Alfred, “-is water that is cold. It doesn’t do that to you unless it’s much colder. I’m sorry my prince, I hadn’t thought of your inexperience with this weather. It’s best to take the cloak. It will keep your warm like when the sun beats on your back.”

Arthur didn’t know what he was saying, but draped the cloak over the older’s shoulders, clasping it at his collar.

“I don’t need this. My body is used to the cold, and so it’s not as troublesome for me to deal with. Your lack of adequate clothing is going to be hell.”

Alfred listened intently to Ivan like he was his saving grace in all of this. He felt like a child again, learning the common tongue from his mother alongside his brother, though, such terms had never been used before. It certainly left his pride withering for being a strong hunter.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he finally nodded and let Arthur clasp the cloak around him. The weight and warmth from it did seem to put a sort of barrier up against the cold weather, which made him pull it up closer around himself.

"You're used to this?" Alfred asked surprised to Arthur as he shook his head, "why would you want to? This is terrible." Alfred shivered, still not having moved from his spot near the exit south to where the warmth was still in the forest. "When we return to the plains, you won't ever have to worry about this... cold... again." He said absently as he sniffed.

Arthur chuckled, gently grooming down the fur of the cloak.

“It’s not so terrible. And it’ll still be cold in the forest even after a little vacation in the plains. The winter brings ice and snow with it for months.” He chuckled, feeling uneasy at the way Alfred seemed to hint at never dealing with cold again by removing Arthur from his home. “The cold is good when you have open wounds. After some time spent in the cold, the blood is thick. It makes it much harder to bleed out.”

Alfred only continued to shiver, not realizing half of what he was saying as it just came out.

"Months?" Alfred felt like he'd be sick at the mere thought of spending so much time in such terrible conditions. "Why would you allow your people to suffer? Perhaps you don't realize what it is you're missing. This cold never touches the plains. You'd be much better off not having to deal with such foolish weather." Alfred growled, beginning to toe a bit at the strange white powder that dusted the ground beneath him.

“We don’t suffer,” Arthur snarled. Winter had always been his element, when his white attire made him the perfect forest predator. He’d loved the snow and cold since he was a child, his entire birth centered around the frigid months. One’s season of birth was important among the foresters. It determined what god of life watched over you. “I’m not better off in the plains, Alfred. I like the cold, and I’m certain as hell not missing anything out in that hot, barren land.” That said, Arthur pivoted on his heel, easily gliding across the ice.

Ivan watched him vanish into the tunnel behind them before shaking his head and skating back to Alfred.

“Your trickster sounds upset.”

Alfred felt like he had been blindsided. Already thrown off by the sights and terrible cold that bit at his skin, now his mate was mad at him. For what? He had no idea.

With Ivan coming up to him, Alfred could only nod at his statement.

"Yes, but, I have no idea why. He says he likes this terrible weather." He brought his arms up around him to try and rub some warmth back into his skin. His feet, being in only sandles, already were beginning to feel numb.

“Tricksters are all illogical. There’s no reasoning with them, nor getting around their overly emotional states. I still question your choice in mate... But the cold here is nothing compared to the cold Mountain Tribe endures. Up there the chill ices their hearts and turns them into monsters.”

Suddenly, from high above, the sound of a thundering growl echoed through the icy cavern. Ivan narrowed his eyes.

“We need to leave, my prince.” He shoved Alfred forward. “Just slide across.”

Alfred had planned on protesting Ivan's continuing protest against his bond with Arthur, but the roar immediately brought him back to realizing Arthur was nowhere near them.

"Shit, you're- AHH!" At the shove, Alfred had planned on stepping easily onto the light blue stone, but he hadn't expecting his foot flying out from under him and sending him crashing down onto his ass. "Gaaah, the hell?" Alfred moaned, wincing as he tried to move.

Ivan rolled his eyes at the pathetically comedic fall.

“You are as helpless as a sabercat cub,” Ivan grumbled, hauling Alfred to his feet. He found his balancing on the ice easily, keeping Alfred supported. “Just move your foot forward a bit, as if you mean to shuffle across.”

Arthur hadn’t gone far, seeing as neither Alpha had followed. He peeked around the corner, smirking at Alfred’s stunt as he tried to suppress a giggle.

Alfred groaned as he was helped up by the other Alpha. For once he was happy Arthur hadn't been there to see that. Some Alpha he was having fallen so pathetically.

"Ugh, gods, how'd you ever get use to this, Ivan?" Alfred groaned, thankful for Ivan's help as he slowly shuffled his way across the ice, occasionally having to clutch the man's arm as his foot made to slip out from under him.

“The lash of a cord or the bite of a wolf is a good teacher.” Ivan helped Alfred steady himself at the other side where at least the rocks would help him keep his balance. Once he was sure his prince was stable, he redirected his attention to the growling that kept echoing through the cave. He was quick to head into the tunnel, giving Arthur an odd leer as he noticed the Omega hiding himself against the rocks.

Not one to be deterred by a look, Arthur merely watched as Alfred settled his fluster, wondering if the Alpha would apologize.

Alfred felt his blood boil at the thought of his fellow plainsman having been put under such torture. He'd make it up to the man. For all the good he'd done, Ivan would be well recognized.

Back on solid ground, Alfred breathed a sigh of relief, as he slightly hobbled down into the tunnel, his hip still hurting from having fallen so hard on it. Rubbing his ass a moment, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness again, he found himself startling when his eyes finally picked up Arthur off to the side.

"Arthur! There you are. Are you alright? Why would you take off like that, and with this roaring?" Alfred questioned, moving up close to his mate and inspecting the Omega for some sign of injury.

Arthur furrowed his brows and ducked away from the limping Alpha.

“I’m fine. And I didn’t take off, you’re just slow,” the Omega huffed, clearly not amused though he didn’t like the fact Alfred had fallen. Ice was rather unforgiving in terms of landing material. Pausing, Arthur parted his jaws a bit to inhale the air through both his nose and mouth. He wrinkled his nose at the odd scent.

“Smells feline, but it’s not sabercat.”

“Cave Tiger,” Ivan called back, waving his hand for them to follow. “And they don’t like strangers in their caves.”

Arthur gave Alfred another look before darting after, leaving his Alpha to trail.

Alfred furrowed his brow, still clearly confused on what he'd done, but at the call of what creature was in the caves with them, Alfred immediately felt his hunting instincts kick in.

Adjusting his grip on his spear, Alfred quickly picked up his pace to come up behind the other two. He was well familiar with sabercats, but a Cave Tiger was something he'd never seen before. His assumptions were that of another version of the sabercat. Perhaps that of a different appearance, much like some of the sauropods held similar traits, but were classified differently. He knew how to handle a sabercat, this wouldn't be much different.

Reaching out, he rested a hand on Arthur's shoulder, not wanting his mate to get too far ahead.

"If it comes close, get behind me. You're good with range, but I have yet to see you fight in close quarters." He knew his mate was a strong fighter, and excellent marksman, but that was all he could give the Omega for now. He did have the rex claw dagger Alfred had fashioned for him, but the weapon could only work so well depending on the skill of the user.

"Where is it, Ivan?" Alfred asked quietly to the plainsman, still uneasy with not being able to see.

“I can handle myself,” Arthur protested. He didn’t like the fact Alfred thought he couldn’t handle something at close range. It was exactly what his clawed gauntlets were for besides strengthening his arm to better wield his bow.

Ivan shrugged.

“It could be anywhere. Cave Tigers are the ultimate ambush hunter. You’ll never know it’s there until-”

A thunderous roar shook the cave as a streak of dark silver burst from a small ledge above their heads. The massive body slammed Alfred to the ground with ease, immense paws striking his back and crushing his body to the ground. Atop Alfred stood a feline so huge Arthur backed away in fear. The cat’s huge fangs hung over its jaws and its gold eyes blazed fiercely with anger and intelligence Arthur’d never known in a feline.

The beast roared again before lunging down to puncture Alfred’s neck clean through. But before it could get its jaws around him, Ivan had lobbed his spear. The cat roared in pain as it pierced its heavy shoulder, but didn’t seem too deterred. It backed away from Alfred, turning its head to rip the spear’s shaft from its body. The crunch of wood reverberated through the tunnel as it easily snapped the spear in its impressive jaws.

Arthur was instantly at his mate’s side, his vapid anger quickly forgotten.

“Alfred! Alfred, are you alright?”

One moment, Alfred was wanting to voice his meaning behind what he said to Arthur, and the next he was being crushed to the floor. For a second, Alfred thought there had been a cave in, but the weight was soon gone but brought with it a roar of pain and anger.

Turning on his side, Alfred reached for his dagger - having lost his spear on the ground somewhere in the attack - but was quickly halted by a searing pain in his chest. His eyes went wide as he began to cough, finding it difficult to bring in air to his lungs, and when he did, the chill in the air only burned that much more.

His eyes began to water as he reached out for Arthur, struggling to speak and wanting his mate to get away from there.

"Get... back-!" Alfred coughed out, fear beginning to override his thoughts as all he wanted to do was protect his mate.

Arthur wasn’t about to run. He crouched over Alfred, one hand on his shoulder, the other digging into the ground with sharp talons. The tiger bared its mouthful of jagged teeth, rumbling a warning growl. The Omega returned the snarl with every ounce of ferocity, eyes narrowed and teeth gritted.

The cat seemed surprised, tipping its chin up to glare down its nose at the smaller creature. The two locked eyes, falling silent as they sized each other up like a pair of fighters. When the tiger took a step towards Alfred, Arthur loosed a thick rumble from his chest, bowing even closer to his mate.

Ivan tried to move to Alfred, but a leer from Arthur and a roar from the cat quickly halted him.

“Just stay down, beloved. I can handle this. It’s a lot smarter than you or Ivan give it credit for. It won’t be felled by daggers and spears.”

The cat took another step closer. This time Arthur brought his clawed gauntlet up from the ground to lob a rock at it. It struck the cat’s forelimb, making it hiss, but also backing away. The two went back to their glaring death match and occasional snarls.

"A-Arthur, what?" Alfred could barely talk outside of his coughing. Having Arthur protectively over him was odd, but it surprisingly eased him. Though the current snarling match between his mate and a Cave Tiger outweighed any other surprise.

To think the Cave Tiger could be communicated to like the ostards and tamed plains raptors. It wasn't unfathomable, but after taking out numerous sabercats on the plains, he expected just another mindless beast. Few creatures held such intelligence, but if Arthur could get them out of this, he was glad to do what the Omega wanted. He was far from a position to dictate orders anyways.

“Ssshh, I know what I’m doing,” Arthur assured before crawling over his Alpha to sit with his legs folded, putting himself between the Alphas and the tiger. The beast narrowed its eyes, but didn’t want to be outdone. It plopped down on its rear, still glaring at the Omega.

Arthur smirked. He dipped his agile body forward, back arching to touch his chest to the ground without disturbing his position. The cat mirrored him, lying down on its belly with suspicion glittering in its golden irises.

Seeing as the tiger seemed to parrot him perfectly, the Omega unfurled his legs to lie on his side. The cat rolled just as well, cheek to the cold floor. Linger there a moment, Arthur suddenly lunged forward, his claws nicking the cat’s nose as it scrambled back, hissing wildly. It bristled, but kept its tail between its legs as if it were nervous.

The Omega shouted at it, throwing another stone to strike its paw. The cat roared, but kept backing away at the loud echo of Arthur’s voice hurt its sensitive ears.

“LEAVE!” Arthur bellowed, and the cat finally turned away, pelting back into the darkness of another tunnel. It would find less obnoxiously painful prey. 

Alfred had watched the display with deep curiosity. Never had he seen such a method of dealing with a creature. Even though the cave tiger was intelligent, he couldn't understand how that had all worked.

"Arthur-" he coughed, "w-what, was that?" Not only was he confused, but he was also impressed. Alfred would have just tried to kill the beast, though, from his current predicament, chances were it would have killed him.

“Young cave tigers learn through mimicry. They copy the dominate tiger if they are in a pride, or their mother if they’re alone. It’s a survival technique to only copy what they perceive is behavior from a stronger creature. It recognized that I wasn’t about to back down, and that I could hurt it. That made me the thing it wanted to copy. Hence why it started doing what I did, thinking it would learn some new hunting technique or prove itself.” He glanced back at Alfred, tapping his temple with a smug look. “They’re smart, but as cubs, they’re still playful and naive. We’re lucky that was a youngster or we’d be dead....” but Alfred still looked confused.

“Brains over brawn, you oaf.”

Ivan scoffed, picking up his broken spear. It would do him no good now, but seeing as the tiger seemed long gone, he wasn’t sure worrying over it would do them any good. He glanced to Alfred.

“I haven’t a clue what your trickster said, but that’s not important. Are you well?”

Alfred listened intently to his mate. "That's quite impressiv- ARG! Shit!" Alfred hissed as he doubled over again, clutching at his chest as the cold continued to grip at his lungs. This wasn't going well. He had thought he'd been better, but clearly something was still wrong. The cold seeming to only worsen his condition.

Bringing the warm pelt to his lips, he tried to breath slow easy breaths, hoping to block out the direct chill in the air by doing so.

"Uugh, feel like a rex stomped on my chest, but I think I'll be okay." He spoke in his own tongue to Ivan. "Thank you for that fast response." He nodded to the man before struggling to his feet.

Turning to Arthur, he gave his mate a weak smile, "you continue to surprise, my mate."

Arthur stayed close to his side, a hand braced on his arm to try and hold Alfred steady. That wracking cough sounded awful, and Arthur had to wonder if the cold was making it even worse. The frigid air prickled his chest a bit, but he knew to breathe through his nose to minimize the sting.

“And you continue to make me nervous,” Arthur chided lightly, nudging Alfred back towards following the tunnels. Ivan stayed closer this time as they proceeded on.

“My prince, that cough is too persistent not to worry about,” Ivan warned, not even glancing back as Arthur shot him a look to kill. He was still unhappy with being left out, but said nothing as he followed behind the Alphas.

Alfred wasn't too fond of needing so much assistance, but he wouldn't begrudge the help. It was foolish to shirk help on the plains regardless of one's pride.

"I'll be fine." Alfred shot a smile back at Ivan but appreciated the concern nonetheless. "This is nothing to what I dealt with on the plains, brother. It's just this cold is making it worse."

Turning to Arthur, he gently squeezed his arm in reassurance, "I'm fine. It'll settle. I think it's just this weather worsening it." He offered a warm smile, "and Ivan is just stating his concern for me as well. Really, it's nothing." Alfred brushed off, knowing it would go away in time. Though, he wasn't so sure how this cold weather would affect his healing. He'd never been faced with such a thing before.

Straightening up, tired of looking like an invalid, he offered his spear to Ivan - since his previous one broke - and held fast to his own dagger in hopes he wouldn't fall victim to another sneak attack, or his faulty lungs.

Arthur nodded, resigning to the explanation without protest. He watched the Alphas move ahead before following after, glancing back as if expecting vengeful yellow eyes to be stalking them at every turn.

They travelled as such for more than a day, briefly resting as the chill crept on them with each passing step. At some point, Arthur started shivering, and even Ivan seemed to begin to notice the difference in the air.

“We’re getting close. I can smell the wolves from here.”

Arthur growled lowly, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. His sense of smell was always keen, but it seemed to be hypersensitive to the stench of the wolves. They were still a distance away, no exit in sight, and he knew he shouldn’t normally be so affected by it.

While Ivan was a few feet ahead, Arthur quietly tugged Alfred’s wrist to halt him. The Alpha’s scent grew heavier and heavier with each breath he inhaled. Narrowing his eyes to keep focused, Arthur swallowed the lump in his throat.

“Beloved, I’m so sorry. I think my heat is coming,” he admitted shamefully, eyes downcast not only with guilt but to avoid losing himself as his body tightened up, his hole quivering as a faint wetness began to solidify that suspicion. 

Alfred had been feeling wretched by the time Ivan announced they were close. His lungs hadn't bothered him again, but the cold was certainly grating on his nerves. The cloak helped, but still only wearing a loincloth beneath it was not helping.

At the tug on his wrist, Alfred stopped to turn, and paled at Arthur's words. It was then that he did notice his mate's stronger scent. He had thought he had picked up something in the air, but he thought nothing of it, now he knew for sure.

Grasping one of Arthur's hands, he ran his free hand back through Arthur's hair to see even in this frigid weather slight perspiration shown on his mate's forehead.

"You're right. And even in this cold I'm beginning to smell you." Alfred bit his lip unsure of what to do or how the mountain tribesmen were around Omegas. He didn't want to leave Arthur, but if they brought him, his heat scent would certainly catch the attention of an Alpha.

Pressing a kiss to Arthur's forehead, he turned and called out to Ivan; watching the level of his voice as he was unsure of how close they really were. The man knew the ways of the mountain tribes and what was ahead. If anything, Ivan could scout ahead, what with already wearing Mountain tribe attire, and return with information. Arthur could possibly help cover them from the tunnel, but Alfred wasn't sure he wanted to put Arthur at that risk. Perhaps if he just remained in the tunnel it wouldn't take them long to recover the raptors and return.

"Ivan, Arthur is going into heat." He spoke in their own tongue as he squeezed Arthur's hand. Now that he was more aware of Arthur's scent, it was beginning to get to him as well but he fought it off, knowing he needed a clear head for this.

Ivan turned with a look of total exacerbation. He huffed out an annoyed growl, hands balling into fists. He could easily catch the Omega scent on Arthur, though he found it mostly unpleasant coming from a forester.

“I warned you before, bringing him would be a mistake. Why didn’t you warn me it was nearing such a time? Shouldn’t you know his cycle?” The plainsman was clearly upset, but it only showed in the burn in his eyes, while he simply crossed his arms before his chest, glaring pointedly at the Omega.

Arthur pressed close to his mate, shooting back his best leer from around Alfred at the taller man.

“I’m sorry, Alfred,” he murmured, feeling his body begin to ache.

"Don't apologize, Arthur." He held his mate close before returning his attention to Ivan.

"We only mated in the last full moon. Alphas do not care for their Omegas like we do on the plains. Arthur was left to suffer, so his are currently unstable. It is not his fault," he explained to the plainsman. "But regardless, we have come too far to turn back now. We need to come up with a plan. Can you tell me anything more about the mountain tribes?"

Ivan shook his head, grumbling about the complete lack of sense the foresters seemed to have. He dragged his hand down his face, willing away his frustration for a moment to gather his thoughts.

“He smells like leaves and herbs, which will be easy for anyone to notice him. Being in heat only makes it worse.” Ivan stripped off his heavy coat, leaving on the matted tunic beneath. He tossed it to Alfred.

“Have him wear that for now to mask his scent if only for a while. We’re close enough to the mine entrance that a hungry Alpha could probably pick up his scent. Mountain Tribe’s Omegas and their personal slaves tend to the wolves since they have an easier time bonding with the beasts. Alpha slaves are never allowed near Mountain Tribe Omegas, so I can’t get close enough to snag a wolf pelt to hide his scent. I will scout the slave barracks for any spare coats with wolf scent and be back with them. A wolf’s smell is pungent enough to mask his scent.”

Ivan turned, heading off to a different tunnel.

“I’ll be back. Just don’t move away from here, or you’ll get lost in these tunnels,” he said before vanishing into the darkness.

Alfred nodded as he watched Ivan leave. He then took the heavy coat and slung it around his mate before pressing him back down against the curve of the tunnel and moving closer to him.

"Are you alright? I can give you relief now while Ivan is away. We'll need you in top strength if we're going to sneak through the patrols above." Alfred insisted, reaching a hand up to cup Arthur's cheek and offering him a warm smile.

Arthur rumbled a whiny growl in his throat as Alfred backed him against the tunnel wall. The feel of Alfred’s warm breath on his lips nearly drove him mad. He could have stolen a kiss, would have even, if he hadn’t remember that he was mad at Alfred. The attack from the cave tiger had hindered his upset only until he knew Alfred was safe. His heat coming was just another distraction.

“No,” he grunted, pushing Alfred away lightly. “I’m perfectly fine without your hand.”

Alfred's eyes widened in confusion. What was this all of a sudden?

"What? But, Arthur, I'm your mate. There is no reason for you to do that." He ignored the earlier light shove and only moved in closer. He wasn't about to let his mate suffer while Alfred was around. Even if Ivan returned, he would still see to Arthur's need. "Has something happened? Are you hurt?" Concern now laced his voice as he thought to look for any signs that Arthur might have been injured.

Nimble as ever, Arthur slid out from the wall, backing up until he was against the opposite one, putting distance between himself and the Alpha’s intense scent and worried tone. He didn’t like being upset with Alfred, but the older’s insistence earlier that his element was simply intolerable as well as the ‘suffering’ it inflicted still stung quite a bit. One’s birth element was rather important, after all. It defined so much about them. Normally it would have passed over him, but his heat stirred his emotions fiercely. 

“I said I’m fine. I’m not ‘suffering’.” He spit the last word as if it were terrible venom. 

Alfred found himself at a loss for words. He turned around on the balls of his feet to look at Arthur. He didn't move closer, wanting to respect Arthur in wanting distance, but he couldn't imagine why.

"Arthur, please? Did I say something? What's wrong? I want to fix it whatever it is. There can not be a divide between us." He persisted. He wanted to reach out to Arthur. To hold him and rid whatever was upsetting his mate, but Arthur would have went to Alfred if it was anything else. The issue was Alfred, and he needed to know what he did wrong.

“You did,” Arthur grumbled, unamused, feeling like a child for being so stubborn. But he’d actually been upset. He didn’t like how Alfred talked of his people suffering because of winter. He was also very much afraid of the absoluteness Alfred spoke of simply abandoning the forest for the dangerous plains. And while he didn’t fear death, he also respected the natural laws. He couldn’t survive out there, he wasn’t built for the plains.

“It’s considered extremely rude to show dissatisfaction for the seasons. Insulting a season is insulting those born under that season’s rule. It’s not wise to insult such primordial gods,” he said crisply.

This news shocked the hunter. Alfred's eyes widened, never having heard of seasonal gods, nor such rules. It wasn't his fault though. The plains never saw such changes in weather, outside of the rainy and dry seasons.

"You... you were born in the cold then?"

Arthur nodded.

“In a blizzard actually, under the watch of an ancient god who unleashes the terror of snow storms on blackest nights. He rules over death, and condemned my mother to die for giving me life on his darkest day in exchange for watching over me. Insult to him is a terrible death, Alfred. Please do not speak ill of winter. My birth is considered a scourge, yet my guardian has always shielded me in times of frost. I wear his most fearsome color, white, as a sign of my faith to his wrath and his duties over the dead and cold. Winter is my season, regardless of its blasphemous notions regarding my birth.”

Alfred listened, and only felt his face pale even as the cold air left his cheeks red. To think he had done something so awful to his mate. To have possibly angered the god that ruled over his birth. That was not something the plainsman had wanted.

"Arthur," he edged closer needing to pull his mate into his arms. "your birth is a blessed one, if not a miracle. You challenge the very gods with your existence. Your life is meant to mean something. Just as I ran from my tribe, no matter how often I told myself to return, I never did. There is more at work here that has brought us together, and I don't feel it is an ill omen." He held out his hands to Arthur, wanting his mate to come to him.

"I am sorry for what I foolishly said before. Had I but known, I would never have slandered your gods. This is just another lesson I must learn about regarding your people’s ways."

He knew Alfred likely didn’t understand the consequences of being born under winter’s most ferocious sign, but it didn’t matter. Arthur’d forgotten Alfred’s limited knowledge of their ways. It wasn’t his fault, and staying mad with him would have been foolish. It had stung, but wounds healed, and he was more than ready to bandage them up.

“I’m sorry, beloved.” He placed his hands in Alfred’s, squeezed, then pulled himself forward to lean against his mate’s chest. Releasing his hands, Arthur wrapped his arms around the Alpha’s middle. “I’d forgotten you and I are a bit different. I’d thought you’d been upset with me not warning you of the cold and had spited my guardian in retaliation. I was terribly mistaken. Forgive me?” he looked up at him, emerald eyes pleading.

Alfred relaxed now having Arthur back in his arms again, though the added closeness made his mate's scent that much more potent.

"There is nothing to forgive. There will be many differences I'm sure we'll run into, but so long as we push past it, everything will be fine." He pressed a kiss to his love's forehead as he rubbed up along his back under the heavy pelt now around his shoulders. Now that is mind was more at ease, they still had Arthur's situation to deal with before Ivan returned.

"Now, let's take care of this," he pointed, bringing his hand down to palm against Arthur's slowly growing bulge in his pants.

Arthur buried his face against his Alpha’s chest, grumbling about poor timing between soft whines. He pressed his hips forward against Alfred’s hand, wanting relief as soon as possible. He didn’t know when Ivan would be returning, and didn’t want to deal with the shame of the other plainsman seeing him a mewling mess.

Alfred smiled at Arthur's receptiveness and quickly undid the tie holding up his mate's pants. Pressing Arthur back against the wall, pulling up the heavy fur around them to be as a sort of barrier to the cold, he slipped Arthur's pants down slightly to free his now stiff member.

"This shouldn't take long. When we're back in our nest, I will take care of you properly." He assured. Leaning down, his hand wrapped around his mate's length before he brought his tongue to the head and engulfed him in a smooth motion. Using his hand to help add to the friction, Alfred swirled his tongue around the swollen head, darting along the slit for added encouragement, before beginning a steady rhythm.

Arthur muffled a moan with his hand clasped over his mouth. They couldn’t risk too much noise, especially with how the tunnels seemed to echo. Though he was glad Alfred had moved quickly. The cold against his erection had stung, but the wet heat of the Alpha’s mouth kept him warm.

Oversensitized as he was, Alfred’s skilled mouth built him up fast. One hand gently combing through Alfred’s hair, the other over his mouth, and Arthur fell into a needy haze, torn between wanting more, but knowing it wasn’t the time or place. This was nothing compared to the real thing that he craved.

“I feel as though I need another vacation. I’m not leaving home for anything when we get back. I just want it to be us,” he managed between hitched breathing as his climax mounted. Gripping Alfred’s hair, the Omega stilled him as his cock throbbed with release inside the older’s mouth.

Blowing out a ragged sigh of relief, Arthur slumped back against the wall, thanking his mate quietly.

Alfred couldn't help his own moan as the intensity of the pheromones in the air set his blood racing. He had to struggle with himself once again to hold himself back, but he had done so before, he could do so again.

Feeling Arthur's cock throb in his mouth, Alfred prepared himself in time just as his mate spilled himself down the Alpha's throat. He swallowed greedily, hoping the taste and sensation would ease his own need while they were in such a predicament. Pulling off, he wiped away a bit of his mate's seed from his chin before licking that up and saw to fixing Arthur's pants. As he tied them, he thought on his mate's earlier comment which hadn't gone unnoticed.

Satisfied with his work, Alfred then leaned up to whisper against Arthur's ear,

"Emm, so then you want a proper heat breeding I take it?" Alfred purred against Arthur's ear, feeling his own want at the heightened chance of conceiving. For the duration of his mate's heat, they wouldn't leave their nest, only for necessities, and Alfred would be the one to retrieve food and water. Otherwise, Alfred would see to his mate's pleasure at each spike of want, and then after they would simply rest in ones arms in and out of sleep. It was difficult to manage an entire five days on the plains with the uncertainty of needing to move out suddenly, but in the forests, so long as there were no raids, it was possible.

Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred’s neck, pulling him closer to nuzzle against his neck. He drank in the strong scent of his beloved, relaxing with the familiarity of it. He simply associated the older’s scent with safety and pleasure, easing into the drawled words with a grin.

“That sounds nice. So long as I don’t have to kill anything, mend wounds or defend my home, I would be perfectly content. But if you’re offering such a thing, I’d gladly take it. Whatever a proper heat breeding is anyway.” He flushed at his own naivety. It sounded nice though, especially the way Alfred purred it against his ear, that was. “Is there something about it? What exactly do I do to make it ‘proper’?” he asked, sensitive to maybe learning some kind of cultural practice from Alfred after their earlier mishap.

Alfred hadn't moved from Arthur's ear, and instead of pulling back to explain, he spoke against his mate's neck with soft kisses to add to the words.

"You do nothing," Alfred grinned between a kiss, "you only need to relax as I take care of you in every way an Alpha should take care of their mate. You will not feel any pain or desperation. I will be with you through your entire heat, mating with you. You only need relax and enjoy." He found a spot on Arthur's neck and decided to bring a mark to the surface, while he brought a hand down to Arthur's hip to lightly brush a thumb against the indented, now healed, scar of his mated mark.

"And afterwards, I'll finish your mark to fully bind us together in every aspect." He pulled back, now looking longingly into Arthur's bright emerald eyes, knowing he would never tire of them, and would do everything in his power to protect that brightness they held.

Arthur could have melted into the wall the way Alfred spoke against his neck, promising something that sounded akin to heaven. Arms around Alfred’s neck, the Omega let his eyes slip shut while Alfred teased his neck.

“That sounds - never thought I’d say it but - nice.” As Alfred drew away, the younger met that longing gaze, smiling shyly at the bright emotion he found there. It was almost overwhelming, but in a perfectly acceptable way that had his heart fluttering. He liked that look. More than liked it, loved actually. It had him pulling Alfred into a tight embrace, nuzzling into his shoulder.

It was just at that moment though that the resounding echoes of footfalls reached his ears through the tunnels. Peeking over Alfred’s shoulder, the emerald-eyed man spotted Ivan approaching in a hurried pace. His heart instantly dropped at the way his stern gaze was set on the two blonds.

“We have a problem,” he announced, a true, unsettling resolution in his tone that had Arthur chilled to the very core.

END SCENE


	15. Scene 15

Alfred immediately stood up, bringing Arthur to his feet and holding him close to protect him, and pulled the heavy wolf pelt coat snugly around the thin frame of his mate. Their own bodies were flush together to share heat from the skin to skin contact. Ivan was large and intimidating, even for a plainsman, so the man's tone - laced with concern - worried the hunter immensely.

"What is it, brother?”

Ivan glanced back as the echoes of heavy iron clad boots pummeled the floor of the mine shaft. His lip twitched in a silent snarl before returning his violet gaze to Alfred and his mate.

“It’s a hunting party. I hardly made it to the entrance of the mine before I heard them coming, shouting about celebrating with a feast of tiger flesh and blood.” He moved towards a more narrow tunnel, one that barely allowed the broad width of his shoulders. “Which means we need to disappear, lest we become a course in their gorey celebration. Come.”

Alfred cursed under his breath. Though, he could only hope festivities would make it easier for them to sneak in undetected.

Looking to Arthur in his arms, he squeezed him tightly and translated, "there is a hunting group coming. We need to follow Ivan away from here." He then moved them towards Ivan, motioning silently that they would follow the large plainsman.

"I'll take rear," he spoke to Ivan, pulling out his own dagger as he kept Arthur at his front, knowing Ivan had them protected ahead of them.

Ivan led them away through a twisting side passage meant to divert water when the mines flooded from melting snow. It was a tight fit in most places, but they managed. Of course, stepping out into the middle of the hunting party’s camp wasn’t what they’d been expecting.

“Shit,” Ivan snarled, as their movement sent the heads of the hunting party whirling to them. Immediate, massive sabres were drawn, and jagged teeth were flashed in terrible grins as the Mountain Tribe hunters encroached. Ivan put himself directly before the young forest prince. He shoved him back into his mate’s arms before drawing the crude stone dagger he’d stolen earlier on his scouting trip.

“Run! Go back the way we came! I’ll bay them,” he shouted at Alfred before lunging into the fray.

"No! Ivan!" Alfred shouted after his fellow tribesman, but his words were quickly overwhelmed by loud grunts and the clash of metal blades. He had taken but a moment to put Arthur back behind him, and chance joining his companion until he realized it would be foolish and would put Arthur in extreme danger.

Cursing under his breath while managing to swipe his blade across at least one northerner's throat, he quickly backed further into the passage from whence they came.

"Go now! He's buying us time," Alfred growled, pushing Arthur back through the passage while he watched their rear. It seemed Ivan had done well in gaining their attention as none followed them. Though Alfred's anger was making him see nothing but red as he abandoned his fellow plainsman.

Once they'd found a passage they had passed earlier, Alfred urged Arthur down it so they could hide and rethink their plans.

"Damn it! This will not end here. I will not lose another of my people!" Alfred fumed, stalking back and forth as he fretted over what they could do. "Arg! Cowardly bastards! Like to see them try and fight on the plains without such walls to hide behind. I will go back for him!”

Arthur had endured the rough handling without complaint, adrenaline blocking off any need for it. But Alfred’s frantic pacing was making him dizzy and anxious. He grabbed his arm, digging the sharp tips of his claw gauntlets in to pinch his skin to fully divert his attention.

“No. You’re not going back. It’s a lost cause! You don’t know what those monsters are capable of, especially in such tight quarters. The only way to beat them is mounted or from a high vantage point. Going toe-to-toe with a Mountain Tribesman is suicide. Ivan’s very likely dead, and we have no use for a corpse!”

Arthur released him then and backed up, knowing there would be backlash for his statement, but it had to be said.

“No, we find a different route. We honor his sacrifice by not ending up with his fate.” Arthur moved towards a different passage, one that headed on a steep incline. “If we’re lucky, we’ll find an overview at the edge of one of these tunnels. We need high ground. Now come,” he said with a motion of his hand. Unfortunately, his vision hazed at that moment, and his body shivered. He shook it off as best he could, cursing the unexpected and unwelcome entrance of his heat. “Yeah, definitely need high ground...,”

If it wasn't for Arthur's current condition, Alfred would have snapped at such a claim as to abandon the man they owed their lives to. But Arthur's reasoning held weight to it, and as an Alpha, Alfred was obligated to the safety of his mate first and foremost.

"Very well, but I'm not through with this. I won't be satisfied knowing his fate until I see his body still in death." He then began to take a few steps up the steep inclining hill.

"We'll recover the raptors, and get back to the forest." He started before turning back to Arthur. "Once your heat has passed, I'll return to at least learn of what became of him. I will not give up on any of my fellow tribesman... not again."

Arthur growled out, “you’re a fool if you think you’ll find the body. Mountain Tribe is known for their savagery, and there might not even be bones left when all the ‘fun’ has started for them. You didn’t see what they did to my brother for the sport....” he trailed off, swallowing hard at the vivid image of his brother’s twisted and mangled body that the tribe had tried to hide from him.

“No, no I won’t allow it. They already know we’re here now. They’ll be sure to be looking and patrolling the mines now. I won’t lose you to some foolhardy endeavor,” Arthur barked, setting Alfred a look that said his stubbornness would not be giving way on the matter.

“We’re recovering the raptors and leaving. And I’ll be damned if I am widowed because of a corpse!”

Alfred bit back his retort, knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere. Though, he would see how things went. He had gone on for a long time not being able to sleep well. He wasn't about to continue that.

"Very well. Come then. We'll retrieve the raptors and be done with it." With his blood-soaked dagger at the ready, he lead the way up, his instincts on high alert for threats. His rage was only being mildly held back for the sake of stealth. Beyond the smell of blood, Arthur's heat scent was growing ever more potent. Knowing that only meant Arthur was growing more encumbered as they went. If Arthur lost it and they were caught, it'd be over.

"How are you faring? Do you need to rest? I can see tree limbs through the opening at the end of this tunnel, so we should be safe there if you want to stop." Alfred spoke, slowing his pace to check on his mate.

Arthur followed, glad Alfred hadn’t decided to argue. He just wasn’t in the mood for an altercation. He felt guilty about leaving Ivan behind, but what was done was done, he couldn’t change it.

The trek was about unbearable. His heat intensified everything he didn’t want intensified. The ache in his lungs from lack of fresh air and the ascending altitude became a terrible burn, and his normally keen dark vision became too intense. Colors became too bright and started to make his eyes water, and Alfred’s voice amplified. The prince tried not to flinch as he neared closer, finding his own body beginning to stir unpleasantly.

“I’m fine,” he insisted, shouldering past him, “I’ve fought wars in heat, a little climbing won’t kill me.” Arthur was beyond relieved at the quiet breeze that flowed in through the opening, breathing a cooling life into his lungs again.

He whimpered and backed away upon seeing the bright sunlight though, his eyes having overcompensated for the darkness and the dilation caused by his heat. Squeezing his eyes shut, he leaned on the rocky wall.

“Let’s just get our bearings...” he said, rubbing at his luminescent eyes.

Alfred felt that familiar cold shoulder from his mate. He was being brushed off; Alfred had upset Arthur once again and it was wearing on his patience in that instance. The forest tribes seemed much more sensitive and Alfred would need to learn proper etiquette if his mate was ever going to be happy with him.

Taking a quick survey of the area - happily noting they were alone and came out high above the camps below - Alfred turned back to Arthur.

"I'm sorry if I upset you, my Prince. I hadn't intended on getting killed. I couldn't possibly chance something that would leave you to live a widowed life," he said calmly, moving in close to pull Arthur flush to his body and wrap the heavy furs around his mate.

"Rest a moment, and breath in my scent. It should help ease you and help you focus. You may have gotten through your heat in wars unmated, but being mated is much different. Your body knows what it's missing now, and the pull and debilitating factors are ten fold," he explained, feeling his own head beginning to swim under his mate’s intense scent. "Don't try to push yourself like you once did. It won't be the same."

“No, no, no,” Arthur tried, leaning his weight against Alfred upon realizing he’d been a bit harsh . “You didn’t upset me, beloved. Just the thought of losing you had me riled is all.” He nuzzled Alfred’s chest, finding comfort in the familiar warmth and amplified scent.

“Gods, I’ve never had it this bad. Everything is hypersensitive, much more than I’m used to. I suppose that’s affecting my judgement too. I’m sorry if I sounded too cold or harsh.”

The Alpha scent on his mate continued to intensify until Arthur thought he was drowning in it. It drove his body mad, and he whimpered as even glancing at the sunlight started to hurt and the feel of slick running down his thighs made him that much more uncomfortable.

“Shit-” he growled, curling up closer to his mate. “Al-” he whined, his whole body starting to ache. “I know Kiku said this would be bad and entirely irregular, but this, ughhh, this is ridiculous....”

Alfred held Arthur close, rubbing his back to try and sooth him.

"I know. This sort of irregularity isn't common on the plains as we don't treat our Omegas the same way. But Kiku said it would be better given more time." He reassured, pressing a kiss amidst Arthur's hair while he brought his hand down to cup against Arthur's groin. His growing erection was evident, and Alfred knew his mate wouldn't be scaling trees very well with it.

"Let me relieve you for now. It should buy us enough time to get back the raptors and return home."

Arthur buried against Alfred’s chest, a sense of shame coloring his cheeks at how weak he felt. But he nodded all the same, the ache was only growing worse, until his whole body was wracked with painful shivers.

“Al-” he begged on a choked whimper.

"It's okay. Just relax," Alfred insisted, helping Arthur to slide down the wall and rest. He was quick to undo Arthur's pants and lower them to reveal his erection. Though the moment he did, the scent around them intensified and Alfred forced himself to stifle his own moan as he buried his face against Arthur's neck. His own cock was stirring painfully in his furs as the need to mount Arthur surged through his veins. There wasn't time for that now. He'd knot and they would be entirely vulnerable to attack. He couldn't risk it.

With a shuddered exhale, Alfred forced himself to focus and pulled back to look into Arthur's eyes.

"Alright, just relax, okay?" He swallowed, realizing his words seemed more aimed towards himself than to Arthur.

He then bent down and easily took Arthur's length into his mouth. He moaned around it, tasting his mate's precum as he flicked his tongue along the slit and circled the head. The scent was immensely more potent being so close to Arthur's entrance, and it worried Alfred more. He needed Arthur to gain relief quickly, or Alfred might lose his own battle.

"Don't tense. Relax." Alfred quickly said as he brought his free hand around beneath Arthur's ass and quickly pressed two fingers inside Arthur's heat loosened wet hole. He sought out Arthur's prostate and immediately worked at it to further the process along. He hated having to be this fast but time was not on their side.

Arthur watched him with a hooded gaze, but squeezed his eyes shut at the sudden pleasure. It shot up his spine, making him shiver and squirm uncontrollably. He gripped the furs around him tightly, feeling hot and aroused. It barely took a few moments of Alfred’s fingers inside him before the younger bit into the tough leather and metal of his clawed gauntlets to stifle a cry as he came.

After a little bit of panting, followed by deep breathing, Arthur felt immensely better, though he felt a bit light-headed. Drawing a calming breath, he reached to gently touch Alfred’s cheek - as gently as he could with the claws on, anyway.

“Thank you, beloved... are you alright?” he asked, noticing the flush to Alfred’s face.

Alfred swallowed down Arthur's essence with ease before leaning back on his haunches. With Arthur sated, his strong scent eased off which helped Alfred regain some of his own composure.

"Yes, I'll be fine." He took a moment to give a light hearted smile as he laughed, "you're just too irresistible for me." He planted a quick kiss to Arthur's lips before getting back to his feet - subconsciously willing his own erection away as he did.

Arthur blushed shyly at the kiss, still not altogether used to such affections. He got to his feet as well, briefly kissing the underside of his love’s jaw before heading out the opening. He shielded his eyes until they adjusted, and gazed out into a deep valley. Tall, snow-covered pines ringed a clearing where the billow of black smoke loomed ever-present.

“That’s it. That’s Mountain Tribe village,” Arthur announced, crouching at the edge of the ledge and leaning out and over. The rock face below was steep, much too steep for Alfred, who wasn’t equipped with the same small stature, climbing knowledge and adequate climbing gear Arthur wore.

“Hmmm, the slope is steep, too steep. I’d have trouble with it even,” Arthur announced, before tilting his head. The nearest tree was easily reachable by jumping. The question was, could Alfred climb the trees?

“How do you feel about tree-climbing, my love?” he inquired, glancing over his shoulder at Alfred.

Alfred leaned out over the cliff face that greeted them. He wasn't afraid of heights, but this was still uncomfortable territory. Same went for trees. These trees were even less encouraging as they were covered with that cold white stuff.

Clearing his throat he then judged the distance and answered, "well, I don't plan on making it a habit, so I'll have to for now. I'll just keep thinking it's the neck of a brach’ and I'll be alright," he replied, trying to be reassuring as much for Arthur as he was for himself.

“Good,” Arthur said with a cocky smirk before lunging off the ledge. He sunk his claws into the trunk of the nearest tree upon landing on it, sliding only a little ways onto a thin branch. It bent a bit under his weight, so he jumped down a few feet to a much thicker one. He tested its weight capacity before moving over and motioning up to Alfred.

“This one will hold your weight. Do try to catch it as you jump though,” he teased.

Alfred bit his lip as he watched Arthur skillfully leap into the tree and slip down even further to a thicker branch. Alfred hadn't realized the limbs were so weak to not even be able to support Arthur all that well. He suddenly felt like going back down the tunnel and finding another exit.

"Ah- you certain it'll hold my weight?" He called down to Arthur, taking a moment to look back down the tunnel to see if anyone was coming and if he could use that as an excuse.

Arthur jumped on the branch, it barely quivered, sending a little flutter of snow down to the ground.

“Positive. You’re not that fat,” he teased, hoping the joke would ease his mate some.

"It's not fat. It's muscle. Plainsmen don't have such a luxury of growing soft even though I don't see the appeal of it." He shirked the comment, growing defensive nonetheless. He was quite proud of his physique. He was often chosen to go tame wild raptors due to his skill with them and his strength.

Not wanting to show weakness to his mate, Alfred curled his toes in his leather sandals and took the leap. He managed surprisingly well, only until the branch he'd grabbed broke and he was sent falling towards Arthur's branch and landing miraculously on his feet.

"Gods!" Alfred gasped, now clutching the broad trunk and blowing out a sigh. "That could have been much wo-!"

That was snow two, Alfred zero, as his foot slipped on the white powder and sent him down hard on his ass on the branch.

"Okay... definitely going to stick to brachs’," Alfred moaned as he rubbed at his sore behind.

Arthur had to turn away to hide the chuckle he hid behind his gauntlet. He pulled himself together, offering a hand to help his mate up.

“Well, it was a good attempt, at the very least. Quite a noble fall on your rear-end too. We’ll have to get you better footgear when we get home,” Arthur said, lifting his foot to show the deep treads in his boots. “These make getting a foothold much easier, love. But that’s not important right now.”

He swung up a few branches higher, until he cleared most of the tree tops.

“See what you can see on the ground, Al. I’ll spot from up here. We need a secure, stealthy way in. Maybe a native beast has made us a path.”

"Emm, right. Ground. That sounds so much better,” Alfred mumbled as he looked down to the snow covered ground. It was at least better than being in the trees, but he'd much prefer the secure perch, and far more advantageous spot on Quetzal's back.

After looking back up at Arthur to see him easily navigating his familiar terrain, Alfred slowly made his way, branch to branch, until he had his feet firmly planted on the ground.

Now with his tracking instincts kicking in, he managed to pick up a trail that had been flattened by a herd of mammoths. This made getting to the camp much easier, rather than being encumbered by snow drifts.

Once he broke away from the path, he picked up the wretched scent of the massive wolves the northerners rode. Ivan had mentioned being able to steal some furs to disguise himself as a slave by the wolf kennels. By the smell, Alfred had a feeling he was close. At least with more of the northerner's look, he wouldn't stick out so plainly with his heavily sun-kissed skin.

Making his way through more brush and snow, the location of the kennels was exactly where he'd pictured it and was thankfully being manned by only one loan slave.

He quickly assessed the man was of a forest tribe by the few tattoos that could be seen on his face and the obvious leaner physique.

Being cautious, Alfred eased himself out of the brush to take cover along the stacked trunks that made up the housing for the wolves. Once the man had turned away, Alfred took his chance and pulled the man back to his previous hiding place, covering his mouth as he did.

"Do not scream. I am of moon tribe, and I will help you escape, but you must help me in telling me where the captured raptors were taken." Alfred demanded of the man in a hushed voice.

The startled forester seemed to calm, though he looked confused at Alfred having claimed where he hailed from.

"Forest tribe?" The man asked bewildered after Alfred removed his hand. "Ahh- I'm from star tribe. But- aren't you a-?"

"Plainsman, yes. I mated a forester. Now, the raptors?"

"Right- t-they were put together in a small cage and left in the kennel of the chief's wolf. They seemed unsure of what to do with them. Many motioned to kill them, while others looked more interested in raising and using them against the forest tribes," the man stuttered out, obviously in fear and confusion over Alfred's bizarre circumstances.

Alfred had to laugh, though watched the level of his voice.

"Raising and trying to use plains raptors? That's laughable. They're not dumb beasts that obey to the crack of a whip." Alfred shook his head. "Thank you for the information. There is a clear path back south you can take to get out of here. The northerners are looking for us, so keep your head low," Alfred explained.

The man nodded and was quickly off, following in Alfred's tracks from where he'd come.

Alfred then turned back to his task at hand, quickly going about to locate pelts to give him the appearance of another slave. Once set, he cautiously made his way through the shadows of the different wood and stone shelters. They baffled Alfred, again such stationary homes like that of the forester's tree houses. Though he did manage to catch glimpse of the bizarre metal workings Arthur had talked about. It was such strange material. It reflected the sun in a dangerous ray. Such a thing could easily aim the sun's light and heat into the tall grass and start a fire. It was not a weapon Alfred would dare ever use.

Finally, he managed to reach an area of the camp that looked to entertain a chief, and in the area was a wide gathering of the trollish northerner's. Beasts by themselves, they all looked the same which made spotting the leaner man they held bound, bloodied and bruised, easily noticeable.

"Ivan-!" Alfred gasped under his breath.

His fellow tribesman was far from the intimidating man he'd had to abandon. He slumped some where the northerner's held him. His face was black and blue, with streaks of fresh blood turning his fair hair crimson. Though he still held his chin high. Ever proud and never one to succumb to any threats. A true plainsman, and one Alfred would save.

Alfred then noticed other slaves had been brought forth. It looked like Ivan was to be made an example of to the other slaves, as the smaller men had been corralled together to observe what the chief had planned. Alfred would intervene only if it looked like the man might be sacrificed.

"Damn it. They must still need him, or they'd have killed him by now." He looked up to the trees, hoping to spot his mate somewhere. Perhaps even with an arrow notched on his bow.

Arthur had followed after his mate from the treetops, jumping from one narrow branch to the next with all the skills of a prince of the forest. He’d had to circle around once the trees thinned into the clearing Mountain Tribe called a home, but had doubled back to the edge of the Chieftain's long house. Before it was where the brutes had gathered along with the slaves around Ivan. Arthur saw the flicker of his mate’s form in the shadows, but was more preoccupied with the large cage that sat near the Chieftain's throne of bones and crafted iron. The squirming form of the tiny raptors was contained within, but the hulking form of a massive, mottled wolf prowled around it, teeth bared and growling.

He drew his bow forth, notching an arrow as he tried to select a target.

“My Prince!”

Arthur whirled, arrow trained right at the heart of another forester.

“Wait!”

“What in the-” Arthur lowered the bow, confusion etched in his features.

“My Prince, I was freed by a Plainsman, your Plainsman, I presume.”

“How the hell did you find me?”

“I took to the trees the second I could, and saw the imprint of your boots. I’ve not been a slave that long to forget the patterns of an archer’s boots. I knew it had to be the forester that plainsman spoke of, so I followed the tracks.”

“Clever, but how do you know me?”

“You don’t recognize me, my Prince?”

“You stink of wolf and are covered in filth, I could barely tell you were one of my own.”

“Well, sort of. I am of Star Tribe. I visited Moon Tribe on occasion with my Shaman. I was the one that gave you those beautiful aquamarine pigments about a year ago.”

“Toris! The Royal Painter! I remember you now!”

Toris bobbed his head, quite pleased.

“Good to see you again, Prince Arthur.”

“Same, but right now, I have something I have to do.”

“You want to free the raptors, right?”

“Yes, and also to save a certain slave.”

“The one they’re making an example of?”

“Yes, that one.”

Toris came up beside Arthur, loosening his retrieved bow from his shoulder.

“I’ll help you then. I managed to steal back my bow when I was escaping. Two shots are better than one, am I right?” he said as he notched an arrow and took aim. “I’ve never been the best shot, so you aim for the Chief’s wolf, and I’ll aim for the executioner. Hopefully your mate isn’t as dimwitted as the stories tell and can figure out the distraction.”

“He’s not dimwitted. The legends are wrong.”

Toris glanced at him.

“For the sake of those raptors, I hope you’re right,” Toris agreed before launching his first arrow. It sailed true, slicing into the bulging arm of a monstrous Tribesman dragging the biggest axe Arthur had ever laid eyes upon. It roared in pain, and chaos ensued. Arthur launched his own arrow, grinning as it slammed into the big wolf’s head, impaling its skull and sending it crashing into the Chieftain.

“Quick! Let’s get out of here,” Toris shouted, bolting to the next branch.

“No, not yet. I have to free Ivan.”

“Who?” Toris gasped as he halted.

“That slave!”

“Run! They’ll see where the arrows are coming from!”

“Moment of truth,” Arthur whispered to Toris as he notched another arrow. “Ivan, I’m sorry if this misses.” And he let the arrow sail, watching until it did exactly as he hoped, smashing through the pin holding down the chain on Ivan’s neck that had been trapping him to the ground.

“Now we run!” Arthur hollered, dashing after Toris as the massive catapults that ringed the camp started to be manned, and boulders started sailing into the trees.

Ivan was startled when the tight pressure on his neck was released, nearly sending him toppling over. But he didn’t think to ask questions, immediately charging the nearby Chieftain, who was barking orders. He was taken aback as Ivan barreled his shoulder into his gut, and wrenched free the decorated short sword on his belt.

The Plainsman tried to stab the ugly thing in the gut, but was batted aside as the Chieftain quickly regained his bearings and sent Ivan crashing into the baby raptor’s cage. It was as he picked himself up that he spotted Alfred, and blinked in confusion.

“Run!” he shouted, hauling the raptor’s cage up and pitching it at Alfred despite the protesting squeaks inside.

The moment Alfred had seen the first shaft fly from the sky he knew Arthur was watching his back. Though after the chieftain's wolf fell dead, and he saw the chain break from Ivan's neck, he immediately grew worried for his mate.

That's too many, Arthur! You've given away your position! He worried, but he couldn't look back now. There was chaos amidst the clearing, and Ivan had already utilized it to his advantage.

The raptor cage skidded along the snow covered ground and stopped just short of Alfred's hiding spot. Amidst the confusion, the heavy northerner's trampled left and right to make sense of the surprise attack. And a few times they were coming dangerously close to stepping on the small cage. It was what he needed to get his mind off the safety of his mate, and what he could do now.

He was fast, darting out of the brush and sweeping up the baby raptor cage in his arms. Their desperate shrieks turned to more familiar cries once they caught Alfred's, and alongside it, the residual scent of Quetzal. He took that as a sign they were unharmed, relieving him of some of his stress.

Ivan’s next objective after seeing the raptor’s scooped up was currently fending off an attack from a rather large northerner. Ivan's jaw was set as he struggled to push off the hulking mass that threatened him.

Alfred's blood boiled anew, and his eyes alighted to a spear with a head not of sharpened bone or stone, but that strange shiny material. It didn't matter though, as the shape of the weapon was what mattered. Skilled with spears, Alfred wielded it like any he'd used before and easily sunk it into the troll's side, pitching him off Ivan with Alfred's forward momentum driving it. 

"Come on, Ivan! We're getting out of here!" Alfred urged, leaving the spear in the dying troll and using his free hand to lift Ivan to his feet and help stabilize him.

Ivan nodded, wrenching free the spear before dashing after his prince and his charge of baby raptors. He sprinted ahead of Alfred, ramming the spear into a Mountain Tribesmen that dared bar their path with its hulking frame. The brute toppled over, the barbed end driven deep in its belly, leaving their way clear.

Clear until a pack of wolves barreled from their cages, released by the kennel master. The voracious pack came barreling through the chaos, barking and snapping their teeth.

An arrow suddenly plowed through the lead wolf’s skull, sending two others tripping over its body and making them easy prey for another set of arrows. Toris sprung down from the rooftop of a long house to put another arrow in a charging wolf’s eye. Arthur landed beside him not a second later, an arrow launched and another notched the moment his feet touched the ground. They fired another volley together, taking out the kennel master and sending the wolves into chaos as well without the crack of a whip or shouts at them.

“This way!” Toris shouted, leaping onto an awning before reaching the roof with another jump.

“Through the alley!” Arthur directed between the two longhouses with his bow, glancing back at his mate with a wink before bounding onto the roof the same way the Royal Painter had.

“Like rabbits,” Ivan grumbled shoving Alfred that way so he could defend their rear, “never saw any tribesman that could flee like a hare until these damned tricksters. It’s a wonder how you even keep up with your mate.”

Alfred chuckled as he maneuvered between the two longhouses. He was finally feeling some relief as they all made their escape. Having seen Arthur had also relieved his concern greatly. They were going to make it.

"Honestly, I don't think I ever have." Alfred chided in return, following the foresters on the ground as they left behind the still confused mass of northerners.

After some distance had been put behind them, Alfred noticed his earlier adrenaline that was moving him was quickly ebbing, and making way for a stabbing pain in his chest. His pace slowed to a jog as his breathing grew more and more labored. It was the same pain that had plagued him before, but after his exertion, it seemed elevated.

"Damn, what is wrong with me?" He cursed quietly under his breath as he tried to keep up with Ivan. Not wanting to slow them down. The raptors needed looking after first and foremost. That was his only concern now.

Arthur jumped down from a high branch, his landing sending up a wave of crusty snow. The young prince was panting lightly, mostly due to the excitement and high elevation. They were far enough where they could stop to rest, and judging by Alfred’s lack of breath, they needed it.

“I thought you said it was muscle,” Arthur teased, poking his mate’s gut playfully. There was a bright shine to his eyes, almost feral in nature from the thrill of running and leaping through the trees, causing trouble, shooting at his best. It was mostly his heat and adrenaline, or so he assumed rationally.

Toris landed beside him, panting just the same, but much more tranquil.

“We should be safe this far out. They don’t like to stray far from camp. The blizzards roll through and it spells death, so there are few trails they’ll investigate up here. Besides, I think we did enough damage that they’ll focus on that first.” He turned and patted Arthur’s shoulder.

“Taking down the chief’s wolf was one fine point of revenge, my Prince.”

But Arthur wasn’t listening. Alfred’s sturdy build should have allowed him to catch his breath by now, but the older still looked in pain.

“Alfred?” he questioned, shouldering his bow to tuck under Alfred’s chin with a soft plea. “Are you hurt?”

Attempting to take deep breaths was becoming taxing as Alfred felt his forehead breaking out into a cold sweat. Soon it hurt too much to the point he could only breath shallowly which only made him dizzy, but he forced himself to hide it.

"Y-yeah, have to get back and- tend to the raptors," he rushed out, trying to stand more upright while pulling Arthur flush to his body. His mate's scent eased his mind, but it didn't ease the pain, though he had to be strong. It had to be the elevation and cold air. His body wasn't use to such extremes. It would be better soon.

"Come. W-we shouldn't stop," Alfred ordered, beginning to move again though troubled as he found his steps coming shakily to him.

"We're far enough away," Toris said. Arthur had to agree, planting his feet to keep his wounded mate from continuing.

"Please, Alfred. Something is wrong. What's happening?"

Alfred grunted as he was stopped, knowing he should listen but not wanting to be a burden. It wasn't that bad. He'd managed with worse before.

"Ugh- it's just my chest from the- b-battle in the forest before." Alfred tried, coughing mid sentence and hissing at the cold sting. "No need to stop. Be better when we're out of this cold." He grumbled, growing more annoyed at himself for such a weakness.

"Kiku will have a look at you," Arthur declared. He nuzzled his neck, securing the little promise before taking a step back. "And the sooner we get you back, the better." Arthur wasn't comfortable with Alfred's condition, but there was nothing they could do out here.

"Just promise me you'll tell me if you need to rest, please," Arthur begged quietly so only Alfred could hear.

"I will," Alfred reassured, holding Arthur tightly to his side and kissing the crown of his head. He took a moment to breath in his love's scent. It hadn't hit fully that Arthur had been in serious danger until they were safe. He really needed to be a better Alpha for his mate. He wasn't protecting him as an Alpha should.

"Thank you for your concern over me, my Prince, but I worry about you. Are you still alright?" he questioned, feeling his own body stirr to Arthur's heat scent. Once they were back, Alfred could see to Arthur's needs. Arthur needed a normal breeding if his heats were ever to be brought under control. The irregularity was definitely unhealthy, and it would ease Alfred's own protective instincts if Arthur was secure in their nest for the duration of his heat.

"Once we get back you can relax and I'll take care of you. Your body shouldn't be under such stress during your heat," he spoke softly, wanting to keep their conversation between them.

"Only after you let Kiku check whatever wound is bothering you," he said fiercely, and poked Alfred's chest to emphasize his point.

He pressed a kiss to the older's neck before stepping back with a faint shiver. The effects of his heat were returning as the adrenaline wore off, but he knew Alfred was in a bad spot. He could hold out.

"I'm fine," he whispered, drawing his bow as turned to catch up with Ivan and Toris, who had started to move along. "Later," he said with a wink and followed.

They had found their way back to the tunnels and utilized the easier terrain to return them to the Moon Tribe forests. Eventually they returned to the large cave with the underground lake, still frozen, and not livening Alfred's spirits any. They had come from a different direction though - they had been pushed further east in their escape - so their original tunnel had gone untouched, at least Alfred thought as much until they came across the stoned up tunnel. 

"Something isn't right. We left this open on our trek north. Someone else has gone to the mountain tribes and is returning," Alfred voiced his concern, wrapping his arm around his mate's shoulder to pull him close protectively.

Arthur felt an unnerving feeling crawl up his spine, and was grateful for Alfred’s arm around him. Toris seemed nervous too, knowing the dangers of a spy among the foresters working with Mountain Tribe. The foresters were already at a disadvantage, they didn’t need anything else working against them.

“I pray to the gods that this is just some kind of mistake or a Mountain Tribe scout did this. I can’t imagine a self-respecting forester ever working with those devils.”

“It has to be,” Arthur assured, more for himself though.

Ivan approached, looking over the rocks before curling his lip at Alfred.

“We need to speak of this privately, my prince. I feel as though something is truly amiss. But your health is my first priority, not the squabbles of tricksters. Come, you need to be examined by the Shaman,” he growled low before heading down another passage back to the forest.

Once they had made it back to their home, they said their goodbyes to Toris - promises to meet again exchanged - then immediately saw to the baby raptors. Quetzal had approached quickly at the familiar scent, nudging the cage they were in with his snout in confusion and irritation. The tiny raptors cried out their protests in wanting to be freed, but they needed to be looked over first.

"It's alright, Quetz. You'll see them soon. I'm sure their mother needs her heart soothed." Alfred patted the large reptile on his muzzle and was answered with a quiet rumble from deep in his chest.

Climbing the stairs - which had been fixed since they'd been gone - Alfred handed the raptors to Arthur so he could see to them and Wraith. Alfred needed to address his concerns with his fellow tribesman.

Wraith barreled into Arthur upon entering his room. The big lizard cried in joy at the return of all of her chicks unscathed, especially her big scaleless one. Her teeth snapped through the wood of the cage, though they could not break through the metal corners or lock. With some effort, she smashed the cage open, freeing the raptors inside. They shrieked and scrambled about, eager to run and stretch after being cramped in the cage so long. As they tussled and played, Wraith trilled to Arthur, pulling him close with her tail so she could lick his mussed hair. Arthur leaned on her steady body, chuckling and patting her neck.

“I missed you too, dear. But you know I’m alright, and you really must stop babying me!” he said ruffling his hair. The ostard trilled, nudging her chick’s stomach and puffing a snort out at him.

“I know, I know! I’ll go lie down,” he promised, backing up into his nest, though Wraith did follow him back to ensure her chick actually did as he was told. She clicked her tongue as Arthur stripped of his armor, down to his bare skin and curled up under the many furs. Wraith nestled beside him to keep her chick company. She knew he hated being alone during his heats, it made the little Omega feel lonely and hurting, the desperate need for companionship more than his taxed body could bear any longer.

"What was it that you sensed, brother?" he asked in their own tongue, having stayed outside the tree house so as to not disturb Arthur and the babies.

On the edge of the steps, Ivan leaned against a heavy branch.

“I smelled trickster on those rocks in the passage, my prince. I do not like the feeling I have in my gut about this either. On the way here, I noticed a trickster skulking about. I only caught a glimpse of him - the devils are fleet of foot - but he had skin as pale as the moon. That’s all I saw though. He was up to no good at this hour, my prince.”

"Skin as pale as the moon?" Alfred repeated. Foresters were rather pale in complexion compared to plainsmen, but none could be labeled that fair beside one.

No, it can't be Gilbert. But- I'll keep a lookout regardless.

"That doesn't bode well if one of Arthur's own people is transpiring with the mountain tribes." Alfred paused, looking back to see Arthur curled in their nest with Wraith behind him.

"I'll bring it to his attention after his heat has passed. He's been too stressed as it is and that isn't healthy for an Omega," Alfred chimed, turning back to his battered companion on the thought of health.

"You fought bravely as well, brother. I thank you again for saving us. Please seek out Kiku if you're in need of aid, as you have every benefit this tribe has to offer."

“I’m fine, though I did notice that odd sick scent about your mate, like he was ill. I didn’t want to say anything, lest it upset you. But if you don’t mind me asking, why does he smell like that? Is there something wrong with him? Something I can help with? I don’t like the thought of you upset over your ill mate.” Ivan crossed his arms before his chest, looking as cold as ever, but his voice held a certain softness to it.

"Ill?" Alfred paused, looking back to Arthur as if he would notice whatever it is Ivan had that Alfred didn't. "He doesn't seem sick to me. Other than his heat being irregular. The forest tribes don't treat their Omegas in the same fashion as we do. Because of that, Arthur's system is off. That should change soon once he goes through a proper breeding cycle." Alfred explained, trying to relieve his own worry. He didn't like the idea that another Alpha was picking up something strange that Alfred was unaware of, or hopefully already knew the solution to.

“Mmm, that might be it. He just smelled odd. I worry for you is all. You’ve been good to me, and a prince deserves the company of a mate at the very least. Go on to him, rest. It's been a long day, and well-” he rubbed at his neck where the metal collar had been choking him earlier. “- I must rest as well. I’ll keep watch over the trickster’s homes as long as I am able, but I fear I will not last the night. Goodbye for now, my prince,” Ivan said before descending the stairs with a tired drudging.

Alfred smiled appreciatively as he watched the man go.

Making his way to the nest, he eyed Wraith and Arthur, wondering if he was allowed a spot in his own nest as well.

"So Wraith, are you trying to tell me I'm not a fit Alpha to look out for your chick?" Alfred joked as he eyed the ostard currently in his spot.

Wraith raised her head, loosing a bark and thumping her tail smugly, her intelligent eyes twinkling with mischief. She suddenly squawked as Arthur sleepily elbowed her flank and grumbled into the pillow of a rolled up pelt. She rose, trotting past Alfred to round up her other chicks, but paused just past him. Turning, she bumped her snout against his stomach before chirping. Wraith locked eyes with Alfred for a moment, but turned away, thumping her tail on the floor to startle the chicks, making it much easier to scoop up the stunned hatchlings. 

Arthur grunted, peaking an eye open to beckon his mate with an exhausted wave of his hand.

Alfred watched Wraith move away, a bit confused by the motion she did, but shrugged it off in favor of seeing to his mate. He eased himself into his spot in the nest. Pulling Arthur into the curve of his body protectively. His heat scent was strong and quickly rid him of his earlier discouraging thoughts brought forth by Ivan.

"Emm, you smell amazing," he mumbled into Arthur's hair, his hand traveling down the Omega's side to his thigh and gently squeezed and kneaded.

"Is there anything you need, my Prince?" His focus was finally where it should be: on his mate during his heat. He refused to allow anything or anyone to disturb them for the remainder of it. So far Alfred had been less than a proper Alpha in not taking care of Arthur. Omegas had to be ready to fight or flee at anytime, but Alfred was old fashioned, in that he believed an Omega shouldn't exert themselves during their heat. Especially for the want of a successful breeding.

"And you are not to leave this nest until your heat subsides. You need to be regulated. Your body has been trying to overcompensate for your lack of a mate. Now that you have one," he paused to roll his hips against Arthur's ass, "best to get it under control."

Arthur moaned quietly as Alfred touched him. He’d been needing his touch for what felt like so long it was starting to hurt again. But he felt exhausted as well. The adrenaline had worn off entirely on the trek down, and Arthur had struggled not to show it by the shaking in his legs and the slump of his shoulders. It had been too much excitement under the taxing influence of his heat. It was a feeling he knew too well, having spent days defending his home with the debilitating effects nearly crippling him. He just needed something where he could relax without much strain, or he was going to pass out.

“Alfred,” he whined softly, pressing closer and wriggling against the Alpha’s crotch. “I need you,” he said, tipping his head back to look at his mate sidelong with a tired gaze despite the arousal dilating his pupils. “Gently.”

Alfred didn't need much more of a response than that. Already his cock was growing hard from the heightening scent, and the friction between them certainly helped as well.

"Of course. Just relax," he cooed, his hand going to his own furs and riding his stiff erection from them. Arthur was already nude which only intensified every nerve in the Alpha's body. He'd already willed away a few erections on their excursion north and was desperate to place his claim inside Arthur, but he was still a plainsman, and followed his Omega's request.

Going slow, he first slid two fingers down to his mate's entrance. Already feeling the slick coating and steadily dripping in need. He pressed them inside and felt Arthur loosen considerably at the intrusion. It was all he needed to know before he was slowly guiding his cock past the sensitive ring of muscle.

"Uugn- gods, you feel perfect." Alfred moaned as Arthur's body took his length fully inside him with ease. Arthur's body finally seemed used to Alfred's length, and no longer tensed in that first moment of penetration. His body needed and welcomed him in and it only flared up Alfred's instincts to breed and claim his mate.

"Emm, if you need to sleep, you can. Your body will relax once I knot and fill you," he reassured, gently rolling his hips as Arthur requested.

Arthur moaned needily, squirming as Alfred entered him. He panted quietly, trying not to lose himself when he knew they both needed rest and a quieter session. Reaching back, he guided Alfred's arm around his chest so he could feel the added security, still naturally a bit skittish.

Because of that, he doubted he could sleep, but he did close his eyes to relax.

"I think I'm getting more used to this," he murmured, "thank you."

Alfred smiled as Arthur pulled him closer. He nuzzled against the nape of his neck and slowly inhaled Arthur's scent. It was a dizzying sensation and he had to force himself not to pick up the pace. There would be plenty more opportunities for that later.

"I'm glad you're growing more comfortable, my Prince." He sighed, his hand trailing down to run over the indented skin of his mated mark. "My mate. Everything will be better now. You'll see," he purred, his thrusts growing deeper each time he moved. Even with the slow pace, having had held himself back a few times before, it wouldn't be long before he was knotting. At least then they could sleep sooner.

“Yeah, I know,” Arthur said with a happy smile. He grinned brightly, hiding his face playfully as he tried to suppress the little giggle he felt well up. Maybe things would be calm for a bit. A little time to fall into something akin to regular with a fixed cycle he knew would help him feel better. There was too much stress in his life, but he had Alfred now, and he could depend on his Alpha to shield him for a bit.

“I don’t want to leave our nest for a little while, love. Can we just sleep? I don’t think I’ve slept well for a long time. All of this business with my family and the raptors and Mountain Tribe-” he sighed heavily. “Sometimes being a prince is not the lap of luxury everyone makes it out to be. It’s taxing, and I could use a break. Nothing long, just a few days to settle my heat...” he whispered longingly. “Just a few days of us, without travelling or worrying. Let Scott deal with the Mountain Tribe issue, and Gilbert can work with the others about learning some of your fighting techniques and bulking up more. They don’t need you constantly do they?”

"No, they don't need me." Alfred grunted out, half comprehending Arthur's words as heat built in his lower stomach and his balls tightened.

"Ugh- fuck, b-besides, I hadn't intended on leaving this nest for anyone or anything. We have Ivan's help too now. I can have him assist me in training the men i've chosen." He rushed out through gritted teeth, his grip on Arthur's hip tightening as he neared climax.

"It'll- ugn- be fine- fuck- Arthur!" With a final strong thrust, Alfred buried himself balls deep, holding himself there as his knot began to swell. Once he was locked in, his release was stronger than usual as he shuddered through it. He'd gone much too long without some sort of relief.

"Oh gods, Arthur, I think that's it for me tonight." Alfred sighed, resting his head back in the pelts as he held Arthur close as he filled him. "Are you okay?"

Arthur gasped feeling Alfred’s knot press into him, and shuddered through a moan. He panted as his body adjusted to the much greater pressure and finally relaxed. His body slowly subsided as it received what it needed, giving Arthur a sense of normalcy again as his temperature regulated and the uncomfortable overproduction of heat slick dwindled. His senses dimmed as well, relieving Arthur as his eyes could finally rest and every sound returned to its usual volume.

“Y-yeah,” he whispered in turn, curling up to fit more snugly against Alfred’s strong body. He kept his fingers clasped around Alfred’s hand, curling them over his heart to gain that little extra bit of security as he slept. He soon began to feel the discomfort of his innards distending from Alfred filling him and he whined. It was a sort of good and bad pain - good because he liked the secure and safe feeling he got from Alfred being so close and inside him, but bad because it really did feel weird. He figured he’d get used to that feeling as well, maybe even grow to like it, but for now he loosed a soft whimper. Guiding Alfred’s hand down to just inside his hip bone, twined his fingers with his mate’s as he applied pressure, hoping to shift some of his seed to settle more evenly inside him.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered sleepily. “I’m just so tired... I’ll be more lively for you tomorrow, my mate.”

"Don't worry about that.” Alfred began, “you don't need to do anything. Just allow your instincts to take over,” he started, while he took over Arthur's motions and used his broader hand to work the muscles by his hip. Putting pressure to relieve some of the fullness that would soon swell his abdomen by the end of Arthur's heat and hopefully, if they were lucky, continue to swell and bring a child into their lives.

"You've restricted your natural instincts for much too long. Just let them go and you'll feel better." He sighed, continuing to ease Arthur's cramping. "Get some rest. Wake me if you need anything, my Prince."

END SCENE


	16. Scene 16

Alfred woke with a wide yawn, his joints popping as he stretched his back and arms. They'd spent the last four days together in their nest, only ever getting up for necessities, and Alfred was ready to stretch his legs.

He'd been quite relieved Arthur had been as receptive during his heat as any other Omega. Often times he'd woken up desperate in the middle of the night for Alfred, only to be relieved quickly as Alfred saw to mounting him. He didn't appear timid to ask - instincts and need too strong to argue against - and Alfred was ready as ever. Seeing his mate's face, so relaxed and unburdened by a pained and stressed heat as he had been before, relieved Alfred of his earlier burdens of being a poor Alpha. He'd done his job well, and now he could only hope the proper breeding session would bring positive results.

With a warm sigh against Arthur's hair, he brought his hand low to rest on his mate's slightly distended stomach - hoping there'd soon be a life growing there - before whispering, "it is morning, my Prince. Time to greet the day."

Arthur grumbled, burying further under the warm pelts. When he moved, he felt a slight twinge in his lower gut, making him whimper before he brushed aside Alfred’s hand to massage the sore area. He was grateful for the relief Alfred brought, but until he grew accustomed to the feel of so much of Alfred’s seed inside him, he was going to have to keep repeating these rubbings and hoping Alfred didn’t mind assisting him up. Motion was growing painful.

“Morning,” he mumbled after a moment, “And the day can go fuck itself,” he said, but smirked playfully.

Alfred chuckled lightly, kissing Arthur's ear in turn.

"I think we're the only ones doing the fucking around here." Alfred grinned, pressing the heel of his palm below Arthur's naval to help assist in the mild discomfort he knew Arthur had been having. "How are you feeling? Think you'll be more excited for when you go into heat now?" He teased, knowing very well Arthur had to have enjoyed having a mate during his heat rather than fighting through it without one.

Arthur furrowed his brows, shifting Alfred’s hand over more where the actual cramping was.

“Wrong spot, my love,” Arthur teased, but settled more at the pressure easing Alfred’s cum through his system. “So long as we can stay in the nest. I can’t say I’m much use. I don’t even think getting up and walking is very viable right now,” Arthur said with a chuckle. He turned slightly, kissing Alfred’s jaw by craning his neck.

“I must say though, this has to be the most relieved I’ve ever felt. I could make myself sick just thinking about going into heat before I met you, just imagining the awful pain and want and loss of control.... being locked up like an animal....” Arthur swallowed, but managed to turn onto his opposite side to face and cuddle up to his chest. “I’m really glad you’re here for me, Alfred.”

Alfred had paused, suddenly a bit confused when Arthur changed the location of where he'd been massaging. Surely Arthur would be cramping where his uterus was?

"Ahh- I'm glad you feel that way, my Prince," he said, kissing Arthur's forehead as his brows furrowed out of Arthur's vision. Something was wrong and it wasn't sitting well with the hunter. He didn't want to scare Arthur though, but a trip to see Kiku was definitely in order.

"Why don't we go see Kiku for a check up. I never had my chest looked at, and we should make sure your mated mark healed well enough so I can add the pigment." He began, shifting to get out of the nest and retying his loincloth. He'd keep the real reason to himself until they saw Kiku. The last thing he wanted was to startle Arthur after having been bred. If his worries were only misinterpreted, he didn't want to harm their already slim chances to conceive.

Arthur nodded, watching as Alfred redressed in what little clothing he wore. He slowly started to get up, having to be careful to not jar his swollen stomach. As he stood, a sudden cramp flared up making him hiss in pain. He clutched his lower stomach, resting on his knees as he gazed up at Alfred with shame.

“Help?”

Alfred smiled, though fought to hide his concern. His old mate often had issues with the cramping as well, but did well in fighting it. He hoped it was only because this was Arthur's first experience that it was so taxing on him. Regardless though, it was better than going five days with no relief at all.

"Of course." He reached for a thick mammoth fur and wrapped it around his mate's nude form. It would be pointless to dress him when Kiku needed to examine him. Arthur would need the day after his heat to rest anyways. It was always best for breeding to allow the Alpha's seed to take with the least amount of stress being put on the Omega's body.

Lifting Arthur into his arms - being as gentle as possible as to not jostle him, knowing his legs and thighs would be just as sore - Alfred headed down to the forest floor only to be greeted by Quetzal and Wraith.

"Mind taking us to Kiku's boy?" Alfred smiled up at his large scaly brother, who answered with a vibrating growl from his chest.

"We'll return shortly. You need at least a day to rest, Arthur," Alfred explained after first addressing Wraith who seemed to sense something was up.

Arthur curled up against his mate, hiding the embarrassment of having to be carried as he pressed his nose into Alfred’s collar. He’d only meant he needed help getting on his feet. It was only when his beloved Ostard poked her snout against his belly that Arthur looked away. He petted her nose and groomed back her fringe before whispering to her, “don’t worry about me. He didn’t hurt me. This is just something that happens, alright?” He lowered his voice even more, hoping Alfred wouldn’t hear. “I’ll have Kiku help me explain, so it may be awhile before we return, and he may be upset.”

Wraith trilled, bobbing her head before heading to where the baby raptors were chewing on a large dragonfly.

The short trip to Kiku's was quick with Quetzal's long strides, though they did gain some looks. This time though, the foresters had gotten used to Quetzal tromping through the tribe. And now they could really smell Alfred's scent on their beloved Prince. It swelled his heart with pride knowing Arthur had chosen him, and that he had seen to finally performing a proper claim over Arthur. Now he could just hope they'd have an heir in their line soon. It would make Arthur's claim for the Moon Tribe chieftainship a stronger contender against the unmated Scott.

Once they reached Kiku's, Alfred slipped from Quetzal's harness and reached to lift Arthur back into his arms as he had before. He stopped to take a moment to look over the familiar home, and was pleased to see it fully repaired. The Shaman was an important figure, and the foresters had seen to helping Kiku find some semblance of normality again, even after the tragic loss of his ostard. However, as it was with a plainsman losing their bonded raptor, it was very much the same with the foresters. Kiku would never be the same again.

"My Shaman?" Alfred called out once they'd reached the entryway. "Are you in? I have a request."

“I am. I do not go far these days,” Kiku called back, having been sitting before a large stack of herbs that he was sorting from behind the soft furs that hung down as a sort of curtain between the room and the entry way. “My old bones are brittle. Crow’s legs were still strong...” he murmured, glancing back at his prince and his mate with a tiny smile.

“How may I be of assistance?”

Alfred sensed the pain in Kiku's voice and it had the hunter's heart aching for the older man. He couldn't imagine going without Quetzal. The pain would just be too much.

"Oh yes, well, I've had some trouble with a pain in my chest since the raid a while ago." He explained, moving to the long fur-lined table and resting his mate down on it. "And I've just seen to finally breeding Arthur through an entire heat, though, this troubles me." Alfred then, without saying anything to Arthur, brushed the furs aside to expose his mate to the Shaman, before pressing in the area that had been bothering the young prince.

"Cramping is common, as well as the distention," he pointed out, "but, he shouldn't be feeling pain here, correct?" Alfred commented, looking to Kiku for an explanation.

Arthur bit his lip, nodding to Kiku as the man rose and cocked a brow at the young prince. Getting the Omega’s approval, Kiku simply walked over to them and draped the blanket back over Arthur and shook his head.

“For a normal Omega, there would be concern. I’m glad you had the sense to bring him to me, but there is little you can do about Arthur’s condition. He will only feel the cramping in his lower abdomen, more towards the left because there is no other path for your seed to travel.”

He looked to Alfred, alighting his hand on his shoulder for what was to come, and spoke in a simple, soothing voice.

“Arthur was born a bit of mishap. He is entirely infertile.”

Alfred looked to Kiku, his expression unchanged before going back to Arthur. He wasn't sure how to process the information. Clearly this had been common knowledge, at least to Kiku, and they had both kept it from the Alpha. Allowed him to mate freely with the Omega even while knowing Arthur could never give them a child. Not even that rare chance. Nothing.

"I have no reason to not believe you. I just wish you'd have told me sooner." His voice was level as he spoke, but he couldn't look at Arthur in that moment any longer. So instead, opted to turn and head back outside to collect his thoughts.

Arthur choked, knotting his fingers in his hair as Alfred left. His wide eyes suddenly darted to Kiku, threatening to spill over with tears.

“I told you! I told you this would happen!”

“Prince Arthur, it isn’t your fault. You could never have controlled the forces that made you so.”

“I am an unfit mate. What the hell kind of Omega am I?” Arthur sobbed quietly, tears trickling down his cheeks. His hands were balled into fists in his lap, shoulders shaking. It had been his decision to hide this from Alfred. He’d never had such a perfect chance to actually have a mate, and the thought of making himself so unappealing by telling Alfred he was infertile had frightened him. It had been his secret for so long; the tribe never would have accepted it either. An infertile Omega was a waste of resources, and many runts born were left to die in the forest for their usual problems of weakness and ill-fated reproduction. Arthur had just been lucky he was born a Royal.

The Shaman gently brushed his tears away, and cupped his chin, forcing him to look up.

“I will make him see reason. You deserve a loving mate as much as anyone else, and I will not allow his stubbornness to prevail my wisdom. He will see you are worth more than the child you cannot bear.”

Arthur nodded shakily, wrapping himself up tighter in the blankets as Kiku followed Alfred.

Kiku pushed aside the furs guarding the entrance to his home before folding his arms behind his back.

“Well, it seems you are not the Alpha I foresaw in my dreams. Making an old man walk out in the cold, you are not very kind, my friend,” Kiku teased, attempting to disarm any anger Alfred might be feeling.

Alfred tensed slightly at Kiku's voice behind him. His thoughts were far away from there. His hand clutching the small leather bag at his side. He had seen so many different futures for himself and Arthur. Yes, there had been a few in which they had no offspring, as it had been a rare chance to begin with. However, in all of his thoughts for the future, he always had that glimmer of hope that they would keep trying. To be faced with the blunt fact that nothing would work, ever, hurt more than he had realized. Beyond that, they could no longer have an heir. What did that mean for Moon Tribe, or even once he returned to the Southern Plains? Who could he name as heir?

There had been times in which a ritual was done, and the gods chose an Omega to be a surrogate for the chief's heir. That could always be an option for Alfred once he returned, but that was far in the future. Chances were they might not even live past another raid.

Now, though, he had to face Kiku, and then Arthur. He just hoped he hadn't spoiled everything.

"My deepest apologies, my Shaman. I just wish this information had been shared with me sooner." He shook his head, his hands balling into fists at his sides. "I've been causing untold harm to Arthur with all my talk of my lost son, of breeding, and a child with Arthur. I should have been more observant. Or realized something was wrong when Arthur didn't share the same enthusiasm." He growled, "I'm a fool, Kiku."

Kiku shook his head.

"Not a fool, but a dreamer. You had no way of knowing. Arthur never wanted anyone to know. Omega runts are almost always smothered or left to die in the Winter Glade. At first, it was kept a secret, out of high respect for Arthur's late mother, our great Queen Alice the Just. I couldn't bear the thought of killing him when Queen Alice brought him to me on her dying breath."

Kiku sighed, patting Alfred's shoulder.

"Knowing the truth, I see now it was right to tell you if your concern is for Arthur's mental health. He had been terrified the tribe would oust him - or worse kill him. Sure if his mate ever found out, it would spell his doom or his isolated widowed life. You know our tribe mates only once and for life.... I was actually shocked he gave me permission to tell you. He has much faith in you, Prince Alfred."

Kiku turned away then, sighing, eyes hooded.

"I think you both ought to talk this over. Arthur is terrified you will not walk back through this door," he said, gazing at his home. "And you fear you have hurt him. I assure you, he has come to terms with it. You won't hurt him with a dream. Just be with each other... You never know when the thing you love most will be stolen from you," he murmured sadly before vanishing inside.

The Shaman's sorrow touched Alfred as he reminisced of his own losses. The man was right, and Alfred had to go back to Arthur and reassure him nothing was lost. For the Omega Prince to have lived his life with such fear only meant Alfred had to be the strong Alpha that dismissed it.

Stepping back through the fur-lined entryway, he found Kiku had left Arthur alone, still balled up on the table where Alfred had left him. Surely if the cramping and pain in his legs wasn't there, the nimble forester would have certainly taken off to hide in the shame that was misplaced before Alfred.

"Arthur," he spoke slowly, stepping a few feet closer but not wanting to be too near. He didn't want to scare the Omega. His emotions were still a tad off balance from his heat. He didn't want to hurt the man any more than he already had.

"I am sorry, my mate. I have been cruel to you yet again," he began, fussing with the furs around his waist. "I wish only for your happiness, and all I've done is bring you sorrow. I am beyond saving, but I ask for your forgiveness," he pleaded, going down on one knee and bowing his head in respect to his Omega as any noble Plains Alpha would.

Arthur looked up as Alfred walked in, watching and waiting for the Alpha to decide his fate. It had been a leap of faith in telling Alfred, and now he had to face the consequences.

But he was entirely shocked by the reaction he got. He'd waited to be yelled at, to be shamed or scolded, to be alone again. Being asked for forgiveness had never once crossed his mind.

Arthur shook as he slid off the table, going down on his knees to be level with his mate. The Omega reached to touch Alfred's face, fingertips soft on his cheek.

"You've never been cruel to me. I- I've never felt anything but kindness from you. I- I- I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I saw how happy you were at the thought of children, and I couldn't bring myself to be yet another disappointment for you. I just wanted to be a good mate for you... I was scared you'd just grow weary of all these... Of me... Of- of- everything I am not." He bowed his head in shame, unable to look upon his Alpha - the Alpha he didn't deserve.

"I'm sorry for being so selfish... Please, just one more chance? I'll find a way to be a halfway decent Omega. I will," he promised.

Feeling the slight touch on his cheek, and hearing Arthur's sincere need for Alfred was enough of a response to warrant pulling the man into his arms. Clutching him closely, he buried his face against Arthur's neck, thankful for Arthur's tenderness towards the Alpha. On the Plains, an Omega would have rid themselves of the Alpha for having treated them in such a manner. That Arthur forgave him meant the world.

"Arthur, you never needed any chances with me. You're perfect in everyway as the gods made you. They have a plan for us," he said, pulling back to look into Arthur's tear reddened eyes. He offered a warm smile before leaning close to kiss the stray tears away. "I'm sorry you've had to carry this burden, but no more. I love you exactly how you are, and nothing will change that."

Arthur gasped as he was suddenly pulled against his mate, but didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around him and press as close as he could. The warmth and familiar scent of his mate was probably the most soothing thing for the young and terrified Omega.

Arthur pawed nervously at the leather cords of his deer hide pants, looking up at his mate with wide eyes. Such nice things, things said about him, to him. Arthur didn’t know what to say in return to a kindness he’d never known before his Alpha.

“Really?” he choked out, not entirely thinking. “You’re not mad? Promise? I don’t want to have anymore secrets.... I don’t want to hide who I am anymore.”

"Don't hide." Alfred smiled. "You're a proud Prince. You have no reason to hide." He held Arthur close, closing his eyes and breathing in his mate's scent. He was still a little fearful of what the lack of an heir would bring to the tribes, but they would just have to cross that bridge when they came to it.

"However, concerning your heats now..." he trailed off, his hand ghosted beneath the furs and lingered on Arthur's slightly distended stomach. "I don't know if it's necessary to do this to you. Is it terribly uncomfortable? Would you rather I pull out and not knot? I would rather save you the discomfort. Unless you gain something else out of this. Maybe we should ask Kiku to see if you're healthy and this isn't harmful." Alfred explained, getting to his feet and lifting Arthur into his arms to bring him back to the fur covered table.

"Of course..." his face reddened a moment, forcing him to clear his throat as he lost his usual air about him, "I... rather prefer filling and claiming you properly. Even if it won't bring about a child. That is, so long as Kiku says it's still okay..." he trailed off again, scratching at his nose in embarrassment.

“No.” Arthur’s answer was fierce, but the tips of his ears were bright red. He wrapped his arms around Alfred’s neck, leaned up, and boldly nipped his ear. “I like it,” he whispered, trying to hide the embarrassment in his voice. “I get plenty out of it: I get to curl up even closer to you, I get to feel you inside me just a little longer, and I get to be carried around.” He grinned, wiping at his eyes to clear whatever tears remained. Toes curling in delight, he tucked under Alfred’s chin. “A prince could get used to treatment like this,” he cooed, but as he thought of the final reason why he wanted Alfred to keep knotting inside him, he blushed profusely. Leaning closer, he whispered it against Alfred’s ear, “plus I think it’s really arousing and kind of adorable that you like to claim me. It’s like watching a baby ostard fiercely guard its shiny trinkets and bird feathers from others by sitting on them.”

“It’s perfectly safe,” Kiku suddenly chimed, leaning on the frame to his herbal storage. Arthur nearly jumped out of his skin, clinging to Alfred as he peeked over his shoulder.

“You’re sure?” Arthur chirped. The Shaman nodded with a quiet smile.

“Your body will absorb it in time, it’s nothing ultimately unhealthy for you. Applying pressure to the cramping will ease your discomfort, and staying relaxed will keep it from flaring on most occasions.”

Arthur nodded, leaning up to rub his cheek against Alfred’s.

“So... care to take me home and do just that?” Arthur queried, voice low, knowing his whole face and neck would be red from the embarrassment of asking. He was really starting to truly enjoy sex with his kind-hearted Alpha, and he was only barely out of his heat: the desire to be bred smoldered faintly in his veins still. He liked Alfred being that close and connected to him. It was a way of bonding for the Omega prince, being allowed to be so open and intimate. Alfred wouldn’t judge him, and without the fear of disappointing his love any longer, he only wanted to grow as close as possible to the big Alpha.

Hearing that it was okay from Kiku was reassuring, and having Arthur quietly admit to enjoying it himself, spurned Alfred on to see to his mate's request with fervor.

"I believe that can be arranged." Alfred growled possessively, forgetting momentarily they were still at Kiku's. "Oh- thank you, my Shaman. We appreciate your help as always. If there is anything you need from me, I am more than happy to serve." He nodded his head, seeing as he couldn't actually kneel very well while holding Arthur.

Alfred then took his leave, making his way down the spiral wooden stairs to Quetzal who waited patiently as ever. He soon was back in the raptor's harness, with Arthur curled up in front of him. Once he set Quetzal forward, it then dawned on him that he had yet to have Kiku take a look at his own health problem. His cough was still there, though it hadn't pained him like it did in the mountains. He had had some mild discomfort while he was mating with Arthur after the more rigorous times, but had made sure to not let it hamper him.

Figuring he'd forget about it for now, he instead lowered his head to growl into Arthur's ear as they made their way back to their home.

"Emm, I can't wait to have you to myself again. Curled up beneath me, and heavy with my seed." He growled playfully, wanting to stir Arthur some to play back. He knew there was that fire inside of Arthur, and he wanted to see it again.

Arthur tipped his head back, spine arching gracefully to breathe softly in Alfred’s ear. His lips drew back in a fiery grin upon seeing his mate’s possessive and playful nature return to their naturally excitable relationship.

“Only if you think you can actually keep me under you,” he purred with a challenge.

Alfred took the bite of the challenge with a malicious smirk.

"Oh?" They had just gotten back to their own tree, and Alfred slipped off Quetzal's back and looked up at Arthur expectantly. "Let's see how well you walk and determine from there," he teased. He knew Arthur's stubbornness would have him trying to be an acrobat while still heavy with Alfred's seed, and dealing with sore muscles. The moment he saw his mate in any discomfort, he'd whisk him into his arms in an instant.

Arthur grinned, carefully crouching in the harness before bunching the powerful muscles in his legs. He sprung, catching a branch of his home and swinging up. He winced harshly from the pain, but grinned down at his love all the same. Taking a seat, he dangled his legs down and stuck his tongue out like an impotent child.

“Let’s see how well you climb trees and determine from there,” he mocked in his lovely singsong of a voice.

Alfred had to admit he was impressed with the move, but he wasn't going to be thwarted so easily.

"Or-" using his height, he then reached up and grabbed a hold of Arthur's ankle and pulled him down and into his arms with a laugh,”-I don't have to." He smirked pecking Arthur's nose with a kiss before heading up the stairs with his prize. "That was quite the move though. You can ride me, if I get to watch you get yourself off," he growled, nipping at Arthur's neck as they walked inside.

Arthur yelped as he was brought into Alfred’s arm, though he quickly snuggled into his favorite spot: the crook of Alfred’s neck. It exposed his own, allowing Alfred plenty of room to suck and nip at to leave a collar of love marks across his skin.

Lowering his voice he whispered with a sultry growl, "I want to see that heavy belly of yours as you ride my cock. Emm, I love seeing such physical proof that you're mine." He finished as he lowered Arthur down into their nest, taking a moment to suck a dark mark to the surface of Arthur's neck.

At the suggestive words, Arthur moaned, feeling arousal heat every inch of skin. Being nude beneath his heavy blanket-turned-cloak, Arthur quickly shed it to expose his long, lithe body for his mate. He pushed Alfred back to complete the suggestion, his lithe muscles rippling beneath, smooth, pale skin and dark ink as he crawled onto his mate. Arthur smirked down at him, arousal flushing his cheeks and his luminous eyes narrowed in amusement.

He nimbly undid the buckles on Alfred’s loincloth to expose his Alpha’s impressive cock. Arthur made sure his fingers ‘accidentally’ brushed it as he moved the furs aside. Taking his cock in hand, he guided himself over it, stroking it a bit to firm it some before he pressed his entrance down on the fleshy head. Entering was a bit harder than earlier due to his body lacking the natural reflex to open up, but a deep breath steadied him and allowed Alfred’s length inside. He took him in inch by inch, eyes watching his mate to see the pleasure spark there. Without the overabundance of heat slick, it wasn’t entirely smooth, though it hadn’t entirely dried or been washed away in his nightly bath yet so the discomfort was very mild.

As he finally seated himself fully, wiggling his hips to enjoy the feeling of being filled so tightly, he spread his legs and leaned back in a much more relaxed position to show Alfred how his powerful thigh muscles contracted when sliding up and down on his cock, his own growing erection and the distention of his lower stomach.

“You like?” Arthur purred, kneading at Alfred’s thighs with a smug grin.

Alfred's head rolled back in the furs as Arthur gingerly took him in. The tightness compared to the easier smooth entrance when Arthur was loose during his heat was another pleasure altogether and had him moaning and bucking up into Arthur for more. There was still traces of residual heat scent, and he wondered if he'd still be able to knot.

"Unf, yes, you look lovely." Alfred moaned, his strong hands going up to knead at Arthur's lithe thighs. The muscles working to lift and lower him repeatedly, rippled under his hands, while his eyes ran the length of Arthur's body. Seeing that small bump on Arthur's usually flat stomach had him licking his lips with desire. Even knowing what he knew now about Arthur did nothing to quell Alfred's need as an Alpha to breed his mate.

"Oh- fuck, Arthur, I think I'm definitely going to be knotting in you again. Unf- and that's rare for you being out of your heat, even for a day." Alfred groaned, needing to thrust his hips up to meet Arthur's motions.

“Y-yeah?” Arthur gasped out, panting from the exertion and raw pleasure. “Uhnn, I think I’ll definitely need to lay down after this,” he said, pressing on his lower stomach as the bucking and rocking unsettled Alfred’s seed. “Esp-pecially if you’re going to knot in m-me again. You don’t mind, unf, oh gods - laying down with me for a little, do you?”

"I'd never mind," Alfred grunted out as he began to knot already. His hands quickly went to Arthur's hips and stilled his motions, keeping him firmly down on his cock as he swelled, locking them together.

Throwing his head back, Arthur panted through the intensity of feeling Alfred’s knot start to swell. He’d never taken his knot outside of his heat when he was loose and his body adjusted to it. The prince gripped his mate’s thighs tight, chest heaving.

“Shit- Al,” he whinned trying to sooth his body into relaxing more.

"Ugh- gods! Arthur! It's so tight!" Alfred moaned, not having ever knotted inside an Omega after their heat. It wasn't common - for obvious reasons - but the pleasure was immense, though he did worry for Arthur.

"A-are you alright, my Prince? Unf- shit- does it hurt a lot? This is why Alphas don't usually knot when an Omega is off their heat." Alfred breathed out in a rush as he felt the post-orgasm hit as he began to fill his mate once again.

Arthur cried out in pain, but gritted his teeth, stifling anything further than slight whimpers as pressure built until it finally halted. The Omega Prince was panting hard by now, eyes screwed shut as he slowly adjusted. He squeezed around the knot and released the muscle repeatedly, encouraging the muscles to grow more accustomed to the immense, stretched feeling.

“Y-y-yeah, it hurts, but it’s getting better now,” he tried, carefully shifting to allow Alfred’s cock to settle a little less tightly inside him. “J-just don’t move for a bit, alright? I can handle pain,” he said, setting his hand flat on Alfred’s stomach so he could lean forward some and pull his legs closer to his chest. Sweat dripping from his blond bangs, startling the younger at just how taxing that had been.

“It always s-seems so effortless d-during heat. Damn, oh gods-” he moaned, massaging at his stomach again as more of Alfred’s seed filled him. “Y-yeah, laying down after this for certain. Gods know how sore my ass and my gut are going to feel...” he trailed off, and glanced down. The pain had wilted his erection quite a bit, and Arthur just couldn’t make the effort as he panted, bowed above Alfred.

“Love?” he questioned indirectly, hoping Alfred wouldn’t mind helping him get his own afterglow to bask in and help with the pain some.

Alfred felt terribly bad at just how painful this was for Arthur, and immediately saw to helping his love relax.

"Breathe, babe. You'll feel better shortly." Alfred reassured. If the angle wasn't so difficult, he'd have much preferred to take his love's length into his mouth to ease him, but he had to settle for his hand. Staying as still as possible, he quickly stroked Arthur, glad when his cock grew hard in his hand once again.

"That's it, Arthur. Cum for me and then you can rest down on me. You'll feel better."

Arthur nodded, watching his mate, taking comfort in being able to see him as he felt his hand. Just being able to lay eyes on Alfred, giving him a stunning visual to the calm, soothing voice and scent made everything easier. He about wilted as he finally came, shifting his legs so he draped himself on Alfred’s chest without upsetting where they were locked too much.

“Thanks,” he whispered, eyes slipping shut as he relaxed, growing almost entirely tolerant of the pressure now and actually getting to enjoy the feeling of being connected while Alfred filled him. “You’re so good to me,” Arthur purred, knowing no Omega in his tribe was treated so tenderly during sex like this, or at all.

Alfred sighed, happy to have Arthur relaxed now. He gently ran his hand down the expanse of Arthur's back, closing his eyes as every muscle in his body went limp as he filled his mate once again.

"Emm, I only do what an Alpha should do for his Omega. You deserve everything this world has to offer, as you give so much of yourselves to the world. An Alpha can't do that," he explained, massaging at different spots where he'd found a knotted up muscle. "That's why you need to take over as chieftain. Nothing will ever change here otherwise."

Arthur sighed contentedly as his back was massaged and more of these kind, fanciful things were said about him. It made him feel good, wanted, appreciated more than ever in his life. But at the mention of becoming Chieftain, he swallowed hard.

“Scott is Chieftan now... the only way to usurp him is if he dies, or I challenge him and win the duel. I- I don’t think I’m skilled enough to beat Scott. He’s a talented warrior, and the rightful heir. I would be hard pressed as an Omega to ever be accepted as Chieftain, even if I managed to win and kill Scott. The position has traditionally been held by Alphas as far back as recorded history. Queen Elise used to tell me of her struggles trying to have her court even so much as look at her after her father passed and left her in charge.”

Alfred nuzzled Arthur's neck, still feeling hazy as he listened, though he knew Arthur's thoughts were misguided.

"Emm, but, you forget, from what I've seen, Scott is ill favored amidst your people. Though they respect him as an Alpha, as they've been so brainwashed to do, you have their hearts. Sure, you mated with some brute of a plainsman," he teased, "but, you brought victories to your people, as well as raptors that will soon protect your tribe from any future threat from the mountains.

"As for beating Scott, I've seen him fight. He's a coward, and flees the moment you try and get close to him. You stand your ground, and leap forward, not back as he does. You have the spring of a plains hunter in those legs." Alfred smiled, his hands running along Arthur's thighs admiringly. "I still believe somewhere in your line, a forester found their way into the bed of a plainsman," he continued to tease, tickling Arthur's side lightly, not wanting him to be jostled too much from where he rested.

Arthur giggled as his sides were tickled, burying against Alfred’s neck and nipping playfully.

“Stop that,” he whined in a singsong. “And hush, you’re no brute. You’re as good and gentle as a lamb.” He leaned up on his chest a bit to peck a kiss to his lips before settling back down to draw patterns on Alfred’s chest.

“Heh, perhaps. Though I wish you could have met my mother - wish I could have met her. Kiku told me so many tales of how fierce a warrior she was, charging headlong at wolf riders and plowing arrows through their groins to cripple them. How she could leap from the backs of giant cave tigers like they were ostards, how she never missed a shot from her massive long bow. I like to think I inherited some of her prowess in battle,” he said shyly. “Hey, who knows, with how ferocious she was, maybe she found a strong plainsman to match her. After all, I look nothing like my father or brothers. When I was little, I always liked to think my mother found a better Alpha than my father.”

"Your mother sounded like quite the woman.” Alfred smiled, thinking back to his own mother for a moment. “I would have liked to have met her as well. She sounds like she'd have been a natural on the back of a raptor." He grinned at the image, excited to see Arthur on his own raptor. Then a brief moan cut through him as his cock finally softened and slipped out from Arthur's abused entrance.

"Emm, alright, perhaps we should get some rest. You especially. You shouldn't be walking and jumping through the trees for at least a day or two so your body has time to absorb my seed and your muscles are no longer sore,” Alfred explained, shifting Arthur onto his side and pulling him into the familiar curve of Alfred's body. He then moved his hand down to Arthur's stomach to massage away some of the cramping to help the young Omega sleep. There was much to be done in the coming weeks, and Alfred wanted to make sure Arthur was in perfect condition. That would be determined whether Arthur had taken well to his first properly maintained heat.

Arthur was quickly asleep under the warmth and touch of his Alpha soothing him. His body and mind were exhausted from his heat and the misguided fear he’d been feeling the entire time.

But Ivan couldn’t sleep that night, not after having witnessed the strangely pale Alpha, Gilbert, sneak away yet again. He’d been keeping an eye on the younger Alpha for his Prince’s sake, but this had been going on too long. He didn’t like this skulking about and thought to bring it back up to Alfred now that he didn’t have to tend to his mate through his heat.

Ivan approached the sleeping couple, calling Alfred awake as quietly as he could.

As much as Alfred would have liked to have had fallen asleep pleasantly, his dreams had been far from that. So upon hearing the slightest sound, he was startled awake in a blind rage, immediately pulling Arthur beneath him and protectively covering his body with his own. With his teeth bared, he forced himself to try to focus on who had entered and snapped back aggressively.

"Who's there? Come into the light, or I'll end you where you stand."

Arthur startled at suddenly being jostled and pressed under Alfred. He looked around frightfully, but his keen night vision quickly made shape of Ivan.

“It’s only Ivan, love,” Arthur whispered soothingly.

“I’m sorry, my prince, I did not mean to startle you. I wish to speak with you, is all.”

Alfred felt the tenseness in his muscles slowly ebb as recognition set in. Hearing his own tongue spoken was a welcomed relief as well.

"Ahh- yes, certainly." Alfred spoke to Ivan, nodding to him that he'd be right out.

"Just a few things we need to talk about. I'll be back shortly," he addressed Arthur, nuzzling into his mate's neck. "I'm sorry I woke you. Instincts and all." He chuckled lightly, actually having enjoyed the rush of having someone he needed to protect. He'd missed that feeling for some time. Being an Alpha meant protecting others, and he'd been without that for far too long.

Slipping off to the floor, Alfred tied his furs, then covered Arthur with a heavy mammoth fur while he'd be gone.

"I won't be gone long. Get some rest. Is there anything you need?"

Arthur smiled sidelong at his love as he bundled him up in the soft furs. He curled up, shaking his head to mean no.

“Just let me know if it’s anything I can help with when you return,” he murmured before slipping back into a light doze as he waited for the comfort of Alfred’s strong body around him again.

Ivan waited for his prince before he voiced his concerns.

“That pale Alpha has been sneaking around long enough. If he’s feeding information to Mountain Tribe then he is a danger to you and your mate. Allow me to get rid of him for you, my prince.”

Alfred didn't like the sound of Gilbert sneaking around, but this was Gilbert. He'd grown quite fond of the albino forester. He found his personality more to that of a plainsman, and after talking with him, Gilbert was growing more interested in the Plains cultures. Alfred had really appreciated his openness in treating Omegas as equals. There was no way the man could be betraying them all.

"Betraying his people does not sound like Gilbert. He's a good man, and I picked him to be one of the first of the foresters to ride one of the raptors once they've grown. I'd rather us go talk to him. Maybe trail him and see what he's up to." Alfred reasoned, already moving to head out. "Lead me to where you've been seeing him. I may have a better chance of talking with him then Scott would."

Ivan grumbled, but obeyed. He led Alfred down the spiral stairs back towards the Winter Glade where Arthur had shown them the entrance to the Mountain Tribe tunnels.

“Here, my prince.” Upon glancing around, he spotted the fleeting movement of something and pointed towards the river. “And there goes your traitor.”

Spotting the movement, Alfred jogged a little ahead and called out to him in a friendly manner. He wouldn't just assume it was Gilbert who was up to no good. Though, it was a little suspicious, he couldn't deny that.

Gilbert paused against a tree, flushing himself to it when he heard his name called out. His heart beat rapidly in his chest, and he immediately began to rack his brain as to what to do. He'd been so careful in covering his tracks. He'd just have to play it off.

"Oh- ahh, hi, Alfred... and umm, Alfred's man-servant?" he attempted, not having seen the larger plainsman before in the dark. He felt his nerve breaking under that chilling stare, but he pressed on. "What brings you way out here at this hour?"

Alfred shot Ivan a look to make sure he didn't rush the man, before returning his attention to the albino.

"My Plains brother, Ivan-" he emphasized, wanting it clear that Ivan was no servant, but as close to kin as the man could be. "-And I, were just doing a walk of Moon Tribe's territory. Just wanting to make sure everyone was alright in their homes and there were no traces of scouts from the north." He went on casually, not wanting to put Gilbert on edge and refrain from talking.

Gilbert shifted his weight from foot to foot as he listened.

"Oh- well, that's really great of you! Of course, I wouldn't expect any less from the Alpha mate of our Prince Arthur. I-I was just doin' the same, actually!"

Alfred smiled.

"Really? Well, I knew I picked you for a reason to be one of the first foresters on the back of a plains raptor," Alfred boasted, wanting to further ease Gilbert.

"Haha! That's cause I'm just that awesome!" Gilbert grinned widely, pointing his thumb at his chest and his chin held high.

"Right, so then, you still want that position, correct? Because, there needs to be a lot of trust between plains hunters. We need to watch each others backs out there, and I know I can trust you, right?" Alfred leaned in a bit closer, trying to catch the slightest change in Gilbert's expression.

"O-of course you can trust me! W-what would make you not?" Gilbert's expression began to fall as he looked around.

"Well, maybe it's a forest tribe thing, but going on patrol carrying a bunch of white forest flowers, seems like an odd weapon choice to me."

Ivan’s lip curled back at being referred to as a servant. He narrowed his cold gaze as if his glare could kill this scrawny excuse for an Alpha. It was hard picking up on too much of their conversation, as it was in the foresters’ odd, singing language, but it made him irritated. He could tell Gilbert was nervous and stalling, and Ivan was in no mood for cowardly wordplay from some trickster with a silver tongue.

He stormed up to Gilbert, pressing him back against the tree with a rough hand on his shoulder. He glanced back at Alfred.

“He’s clearly lying, my prince. Look at him shake and dart his eyes about. No honest man would be so nervous.”

Gilbert let out a grunt as he was shoved back against the tree. His eyes went wide with fear as the menacing plainsman held him firmly.

"W-wait, no! What'd he say? Whatever it is, it's a lie! I haven't done anything! These-" He looked to the flowers still clutched in his hand. He'd completely forgotten that he'd been holding them. "T-they're for my sister! Yes, my sister!"

Alfred took a step forward, resting his hand on Ivan's shoulder to ease the man down a bit.

"It's alright." He spoke to Ivan before looking back to Gilbert, this time wiping his previous smile from his face, " and you don't have a sister."

Gilbert moaned as he rolled his head back on his shoulders.

"Okay, no I don't." He sighed, finally relenting.

"They're for Elizabeta."

Alfred paused,

"Queen Elizabeta? Of River Tribe?"

Gilbert nodded dejectedly, now rubbing at his neck with his free hand.

"But… why? She's the queen Omega of your rival tribe."

"And that's exactly why I'm sneaking around this late at night. If Scott ever found out, I'd be hung for treason."

"Hung?" Alfred questioned, looking at Ivan for a moment.

"Killed. You know, they tie a rope around your neck and let you fall from the branch of a tree, snapping your neck."

Alfred shook his head.

"There are many ways to die on the plains. There's no reason for us to make up our own."

Gilbert paused a moment, eyes widening, until he snapped back to the earlier subject.

"Look, it's blasphemy to even think of mating with someone of another tribe. Blood lines need to stay within one's birth tribe. That's all."

Alfred sighed, looking to Ivan and signaling him to stand down.

"He's not our man, Ivan," he spoke in their own tongue before turning back to Gilbert, now feeling rather sorry for the Alpha.

"That should be another thing we need to fix. In the Plains, anyone is free to travel to another tribe. There are different rituals one must do to be accepted into another tribe, but you are then free to try and win the right to mate with an Omega that you want. It's a way for the tribe chief's to be aware of how they are leading their tribe. If a tribe begins to lose all of their people, something is wrong. More often than not, a change in leadership is called for, but I'm digressing." Alfred blew out a sigh, tired of these strange stipulations of the forest tribes.

"Well, until a change in our own leadership comes about," Gilbert began, happy that Ivan backed off, "I'll keep sneaking off to see Eliza. I won't be stopped," he said, his face set and determined, "I… I love her."

Alfred smiled, taking a step forward and placing his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I understand entirely. Go to her then. Stay safe, my friend."

Gilbert's boisterous self returned and with an enthusiastic 'thank you' he was back off through the woods towards the River Tribe border.

Turning back to Ivan, Alfred sighed.

"Well, he definitely isn't our guy. Not if he's risking everything by wanting to mate River Tribe's queen."

Ivan growled, watching Gilbert run off, before returning to his prince. At the explanation, Ivan cocked a brow.

“Risking? What is the risk? Is she already mated?”

"No. Bizarre I know, but according to Gilbert, the foresters are not allowed to break from their tribes. If he mated with any Omega of another forest tribe, they could kill him. Him mating the queen, I can only imagine where that could lead." Alfred rubbed at the back of his neck, honestly rather worried for his friend. It only meant they needed to see Arthur as the new chief. Then things could finally change.

Ivan scoffed, furrowing his brows.

“Your tricksters are beyond ridiculous. I don’t see how you put up with them and these outlandish rules of theirs. They’re so backwards.” The plainsman grunted, moving back towards the village.

“But if he isn’t the traitor, then who the hell is?”

Alfred went silent, entirely unsure of just who could be the one leaking information. He only briefly knew a few other foresters, none like he did Gilbert though. Many chose to stay away from Alfred. That was fine with him as he wasn't their leader. However, if Arthur was to be chief, Alfred would have some pull with the foresters. He would need a lot besides if there were to be changes.

"Hmm, I will speak with Arthur. He knows everyone in the tribe. He would be best to confirm with." He paused as he walked, resting a hand on Ivan's shoulder and offering his friend a smile.

"Thank you again, brother. You have done much for my mate and I since your arrival here. Though I wish it had been under better circumstances, I'm glad things are better now."

Ivan nodded, offering a rare - albeit tiny - smile.

“Do not thank me. My duty is to protect you, my prince. I have done merely what I am indebted to do,” was all he said.

"You have risen well above any debt you owed. You saved my mate and I up on that mountain. We would have surely been caught and killed, or worse, by those mindless brutes had you not interfered." His expression turned grave. "For which you paid greatly. How fare your wounds? Did Kiku see to you?"

“I’m fine. The greatest damage was too my pride to be back in chains again.” Ivan crossed his thick arms before his chest. “And it’s rude of me not to inquire of your health, my prince. I apologize. Is your chest still bothering you any? I noticed you and your mate going to see the Shaman in earlier hours. What did he say?”

Alfred had to laugh a bit at Ivan's remark about his pride. Of course, only one’s pride would be hurt by that.

"Spoken like a true plainsman. I look forward to the day when we're back there again." He grinned, reminiscing of times long past. "Ahh- well, I haven't felt too bad as of late. I'm sure it's going away on its own, whatever it was." He shrugged, though the pain did flare up every now and then. It wasn't debilitating so he pushed it aside for more pressing matters.

"As for seeing Kiku..." this time he trailed off in his thoughts. Remembering why they'd gone in the first place still troubled him. More because of how carelessly he'd spoken of families and his past mate and child. Arthur had lived knowing he couldn't ever have that. For an Omega, bringing a life into the world felt as fulfilling as it was for an Alpha to be there to protect his mate. Alfred hadn't been there to protect his, so he knew how painful it must have been for Arthur.

"Remember how you smelled something off about Arthur? That he was sick? Well... it turns out he is infertile."

Ivan rocked back on his heels some with a thoughtful hum.

“I thought I recognized the sick-scent on him. It’s been a long time, but my sister had the same scent. She was infertile as well. She spent her whole life mourning the child she couldn’t have before she met her fate,” he said with remorse, but quickly shook it off. Ivan furrowed his brows, seeing the worried look cross Alfred’s features.

“Let me guess, the tricksters have some twisted law against infertility?”

Alfred hadn't expected to hear a part of Ivan's past, though it was a sad one, it warmed his heart knowing the man offered something from his private life.

"I'm sorry about your sister. It's a fate I wish no one had to face, but I don't want to see Arthur mourn, or continue to think of himself as some worthless Omega." He shook his head as his rage built once again over the unfair world the forest Omegas lived in.

"They do, I'm afraid. Infertile runts are generally dealt with at birth. Only Arthur was a highborn, and that saved him. Though, no one knows of his infertility either, save us and Kiku. If word got around that he was, he would have no chance of gaining leadership over them if he became chief. For the Kirkland line to end, their would be an internal war to find a new leader, one the Moon Tribe cannot afford with the growing threat from the north." Alfred spoke his fears openly, knowing he could trust and gain counsel from his fellow plainsman.

He looked away, his hands fisting at his sides. He had let himself forget about it since then, but now being faced with the challenge, he knew he needed help.

With a heavy sigh, he finished.

"I'm not sure what to do..."

Ivan nodded, but didn’t say anything for awhile. His expression was unchanging as he gazed off towards the village, thinking of the horrors the Omegas there seemed to face without complaint. He couldn’t understand it. How could they live feeling like they were entirely worthless unless an Alpha said otherwise.

He turned his violet gaze back to Alfred.

“I know you don’t wish to hear it, my prince. But the fact remains that many secrets go to the grave with their owners. Perhaps it must be so with your mate until the fate of their world is no longer threatened by the gnash of wolves’’ teeth.”

Alfred nodded, hearing the solid reasoning behind Ivan's suggestion. It meant more hiding for Arthur. Possible questions from the tribe why they weren't expecting yet - even though it was rare to begin with. They'd just have to try and keep attention off of them. The training for the raptors should be enough of an attention grabber anyways.

"You're right. That would be best. At least Arthur won't have to hide from me anymore. The others will just remain in the dark. This tribe won't do well under Scott's leadership. Arthur needs to take over." He paused then, wondering what was and needed to come. What it meant for their own lives if Arthur became chief. Would they be separated? Could Alfred stay in the forests by his side, or follow in his obligations to the southern plains tribe?

"Whatever happens, we'll make it work."

His gaze then drifted to the plains in the distance. The sun was just beginning to peek over the golden stalks. It was time to head back.

"We'll find whoever our traitor is. Keep up your excellent work, my friend. I'll be needing your help now to train the foresters to be ready for when it's time for the taming." He paused to laugh. "It should make for quite the show."

“You’re taking them to tame wild raptors? That ought to be interesting,” Ivan commented, his typical bored expression returning. He didn’t question Alfred’s declaration, it wasn’t his place to. Though one thing did strike him. Alfred hadn’t mentioned returning to the plains, as if he meant to live with the tricksters. It was mostly unheard of for a bonded pair to remain separated as far as the Southern plains were from the forest. The anxiety alone on the two due to their bond made Ivan cringe.

“I only hope you know what you’re doing, my prince,” he said upon looking to the sun. “You should get back to your mate. You know how Omegas are, always fitful after their heats.”

Alfred nodded and waved a goodbye to his fellow plainsman. He was really growing to enjoy being around the man. He had been cold at first - his circumstances made that understandable - but he seemed to be opening up more. Alfred was really looking forward to their time together once Ivan's raptor was fully grown. It would be like old times. Something he truly was beginning to miss.

But I can't go back out there yet. Matt is waiting for me, and I can't face him. It would mean only one thing. I can't face that yet.

Parting from Ivan, Alfred headed back with his thoughts more jumbled then they had ever been before.

END SCENE


	17. Scene 17

As Alfred headed home, he’d been tormented by his troubled thoughts. Seeing the now familiar wooden walls and green canopy above his head, he wondered how much longer that would last. Would this be permanent? Could he avoid his duties forever? What would happen if he never went back? Matthew would see to his duties as chieftain, but Alfred was still a threat, even if he never returned. Would Matthew come for him? Break past the divide between plains and forest for him?

Frustrated by his thoughts, Alfred stormed into their tree home but was stopped when a movement from their nest erased him of his concerns. That familiar blond mop of hair poked out from beneath a dark mammoth fur. It brought a warm smile to his lips and he eased himself across the room - making sure not to wake Wraith and the babies. He rid himself of his furs before lifting the blanket to reveal Arthur's nude hidden form. He noticed the man shrink into himself from the cold and Alfred quickly amended that. Straddling across him, he tucked Arthur's smaller body beneath his broader one and nuzzled into his neck. He pulled the fur back over top himself and sighed contentedly at the surrounding warmth and familiar scents.

He liked it here. That was a fact. As much as he craved his home, this was his home as well. Could he split his time between the two? How would Arthur be without him?

Feeling rather possessive, Alfred curled protectively over his mate, kissing along his neck, marking his mate here and there. It had been a while and he wanted his claim more noticeable around the tribe. It eased his thoughts of being away from Arthur, which he didn't care to humor.

Arthur sighed softly as he was awoken from his light sleep. He'd been waiting for Alfred for a bit before having fallen back asleep.

Eyes fluttering open, he gazed sidelong at his mate through hooded eyes. The soft feel of the tender kisses along his neck brought a quiet comfort to the young Omega.

"Love," he purred, sighing a moment later as his neck was sucked a bit. He curled up beneath the safety of his Alpha's strong body, and turned his head to kiss his cheek.

"Have an informative talk with Ivan?" he mumbled seriously

"Emm," Alfred hummed as he finished one large mark lower on Arthur's shoulder.

"He's opening up a lot more. He's been invaluable, and I'm glad he's becoming more personal." He nuzzled Arthur's neck, drinking in his scent.

"We're going to need to start drilling the chosen foresters who will be riding and taming raptors. The babies will be full grown before the men gain enough muscle in their legs to control them." He continued on, not wanting to bring up some of the key topics they'd spoken about in the forest.

He finally settled his weight down on Arthur, keeping him curled beneath him, enjoying the comfort he got knowing Arthur was safe.

"Would you like to come with me today around the border between the plains and forest? You need some fresh air, and you can't be moving much on your own while still full of my seed."

Arthur hummed his agreement.  
“That’s good,” he sighed as Alfred settled down on top of him, easing the younger entirely under the familiar weight of his Alpha’s sturdy body.

“Mmm, why not? Should take Wraith. The poor old girl needs some time away from the babies. I know they exhaust her. I’ll see if Kiku wouldn’t mind babysitting them for a bit so she can get a break as well.”

Alfred nodded, suddenly feeling rather sleepy in such a comfortable position.

"Yes, it should be safe for her. I'm sure Quetzal has driven off every threat in the area with his constant hunts." He chuckled lightly. "Emm, this is nice, but I'll fall asleep again if we stay here. Best get going. The few things I need to find are difficult to spot when the sun is high." He explained, reluctantly getting up and fixing himself again in his furs.

"You should walk at least a little to help the blood flow. That was your first true mated heat. You'll need to take it slow and easy as the cramping can get quite bad," he explained, knowing all too well how irritable his last mate would be after a breeding. The worst was right at the end and the tribe had to move the next day. Her pain had been terrible, and it killed Alfred knowing that. He would make sure Arthur didn't experience the same. Only the warm, calming, and secure feelings an Omega needed would he feel.

"Let me help you get changed, and we'll go," he offered his hand with a warm smile, eager to be out on the plains again with Arthur, in post-heat contentment, curled up in his arms and safe.

Arthur was reluctant to leave their warm nest, but his mate’s warmth was away and he naturally sought after it. Taking the offered hand, he stood, but winced at the sudden flare of a tightening cramp. He rested his weight in Alfred’s arms as he waited for it to pass, but found himself moaning at the odd sensation of his Alpha’s seed lightly leaking from him. He shivered, which caused another cramp and groaned miserably.

“Ugh, this is going to grow annoying, I can already tell,” he grumbled, trying to be a little optimistic with his tone.

Alfred smiled, knowing that reaction all too well. He then easily lifted Arthur into his arms and kissed the crown of his head.

"It may be a little annoying, but you should be feeling good. Compare it to how you felt after a heat while unmated." He hummed, nuzzling into Arthur's hair a moment before kneeling down so Arthur could sit and be dressed. "As an Omega, it should leave you feeling safe and well sated. Your body isn't craving to be bred as it thinks it has been for a time, at least until your heat flares up again." Pulling up Arthur's pants, he paused a moment to admire the tiny distension of his belly as the cord tied beneath it. A fleeting moment passed wishing that bump was being made by something else, but that didn't matter. Arthur meant more to him than anything, and with their uncertain futures, a child would have only complicated things.

"You- also look amazing right now," he commented, coughing to clear his throat as he felt his face heat up.

Arthur chuckled, pretending he didn’t love the pampering attention despite the fact it made him giddy.

“I didn’t say I didn’t like the love-making. The cramping is just irritable.” He smiled down at Alfred, cheeks bright red from the simple, but touching compliment. It was the little things, Arthur decided, that really made him feel special with Alfred. The kisses to his forehead, the way he cradled him, all the kind encouragement to be genuine, it meant the world to the young Omega. A world he didn't have to loathe or be afraid of.

“Thank you,” he mumbled shyly, wringing his hands and offering his mate a tiny smile. “A-and it’s not the breeding that makes me feel safe... it’s you, beloved.”

Alfred's smile widened as he finished dressing Arthur before lifting him back into his arms.

"That means a lot to hear from you, my Prince. I've believed I was a poor Alpha for a very long time. You've proven to me that perhaps I was wrong. The gods gave me another chance to prove myself, and I'm glad it was you." He then kissed Arthur softly on his lips before heading down to greet Quetzal.

The large raptor tossed his head up and down in a playful greeting, catching the scent from the mated couple as a pleasent one. There had been far too much blood in the air for too long, and something familiar was a welcomed reprieve.

Wraith was also at the foot of their tree. The baby raptors running about her feet. The albino was looking much better now. It would seem they would still have three raptors to begin their army of mounted warriors.

"You're looking well, Wraith. I trust Quetzal has been helping you in keeping the babies in line?" Alfred chided, sending a look to his raptor who snorted and pawed at the ground with his clawed foot.

Wraith trilled happily at seeing Arthur, scenting the Alpha’s mark on her chick and the healthy glow that made his normally melancholy appearance to seem almost radiant. The bright smile and even brighter glimmer in his eyes could make a mother proud, and Wraith was beyond happy for the little Omega she had watched suffer for so long. She understood Arthur would always need her, but the Prince had needed the companionship of someone who could love him like Alfred did. She would always be grateful to the Alpha for saving her chick, and trilled pleasantly at him, too.

“Want to come take a trip with us, Wraith?” Arthur asked, to which the scaly lizard glanced down at her charges.

“Kiku will watch them for you, I’m sure,” he said, and his beloved ostard chirped before gathering the three raptors with a sweep of her tail to drop them off.

“Just follow our tracks!” he called as she trotted off. Arthur then looked up at his mate.

“She looks at you differently now. I know Wraith, and she rarely approves of anyone, stubborn girl that she is. But she has a different tone of voice with you too. I really think she likes you. Congratulations, you get to be one of her babies now too. Since she guards who she loves as fiercely as any instinct bred into a mother to defend her children.”

Alfred smiled as he watched the elegant blue beast move off with the tiny raptors in tow.

"I'm glad." He pressed a kiss to Arthur's head before turning Quetzal with a brush to his feathers. "I am honored to be brought into her clutch. We have quite the family." Alfred smiled, leaning down to nuzzle Arthur's neck and breath in his scent.

"Say, would you like to direct Quetzal? He'll obey you since you're my mate." He grinned as Quetzal rushed out into the tall grass of the plains, a bellowing roar coming from his maw as he did.

“Oh gods,” Arthur murmured, eyes wide as he glanced back at Alfred. “And pray tell, how does one command a damned plains raptor?”

Alfred chuckled.

"Rather easily, once you're bonded to one. But it does take some strength." He then grasped Arthur's hand and guided it up to hover above the gold feathers that ran the length of Quetzal's spine.

"You may have seen me do this a few times. To give a direction, you brush your hand either to the left," he brushed Arthur's hand to the left over the feathers lightly, which immediately made Quetzal turn left, "or right," he did the same going the opposite direction which made Quetzal change direction again, "and up and back." He moved Arthur's hand in the given directions which made Quetzal keep going straight in the direction he was going, or walk backwards, which Quetzal seemed to growl against having to do.

"Heh, raptors would rather just turn around, than be directed to walk backwards. Usually faster that way too. Of course, they can always jump and spin around to follow your command too." Alfred laughed, wondering how Arthur would deal with that prospect.

“No!” Arthur gingerly pushed Alfred’s hand away. “Let’s not and say we did,” he assured, not wanting anymore ‘excitement.’ The Omega brushed Quetz’s feathers up, a nice straight path was what Arthur wanted at the reins.

“This is very different from an ostard,” Arthur said nervously, but glanced back at his mate, “though it’s a bit fun, I suppose.”

Alfred smiled.

"I'm glad. You're going to look like a natural on Eidolon." Just the thought of seeing Arthur on the back of his own bonded plains raptor sent chills down his spine. It really made Arthur a part of his own world by having a raptor. When that day came, it would be truly amazing.

"Now, to adjust speed," he pulled Arthur close to his body as he leaned back in the harness, which slowed Quetzal and soon came to a stop. "Leaning back, you slow your raptor all the way to a stop. And to go fast," with a wicked grin, and arm wrapped protectively around Arthur's waist, he leaned them both forward and Quetzal immediately took off, roaring with excitement at being able to run. The warm wind whipping against their exposed skin felt lovely, and he laughed at the exhilarating feel.

"A plains raptor is very sensitive to their hunter's movements. The tension in your thighs, and weight distribution lets your raptor know when to speed up or slow down. That requires some beefing up though." Alfred grinned as he leaned back to slow Quetzal to a calmer pace. He then trailed his hands down Arthur's thighs and squeezed along them. Leaning in close he growled in Arthur's ear,

"You need powerful thighs to help hold on and direct your raptor." He nipped at Arthur's ear, adding, "you're going to need a little training."

Arthur clutched to Quetz’s harness like his life depended on it. He was used to going fast - Wraith loved to just about fly through the trees - but this was so new and strange. Yet he couldn’t help but grin into the wind, his heart pounding with Alfred’s excitement.

When they slowed, he was panting, an erratic, joyous rhythm to his heartbeat. He leaned his head back to grin devilishly at Alfred. He tightened the powerful muscles in his legs as the Alpha’s fingers took down their measure.

“You’ve seen me leap, you know these legs are strong,” he growled back.

Alfred grinned. 

"Oh they are. But the true test will be when you're directing your own raptor." He kissed Arthur's temple, bringing his arms up to stroke lovingly along Arthur's arms.

Quetzal had taken them a fair enough distance from the edge of the forest where Alfred finally slowed them to a halt. He needed to address something with Arthur. A concern he held for Wraith regarding the young raptors. They were very different species - even if they shared similarities - and once they reached adolescence, he feared how Wraith would deal with the change they would go through.

"Arthur, I took you out here, not just for the good of your health, but to locate something I'll need once the baby raptors are older," he began, as he scanned the tall grasses, looking for a particular group of blades that would signal an herb that grew at the base of them.

"Tell me about young ostards, and how they are as they develop into adults," he asked calmly, holding Arthur close as he continued to scan over the grasses.

Arthur furrowed his brows, finding the question strange, but certainly not unanswerable.

“Well, ostards are raised beside their partners. The eggs can remain dormant for a very long time after being laid. When a newborn comes into the world, and is deemed worthy birth of an ostard, the egg is set ablaze. Before we domesticated the ostards, they would bring their eggs to the hotsprings to hatch. But a fire is much easier here.

“We place the ostard beside the babe, and they grow up together. An ostard’s life span is just about that of our own. Ostards become so close to their partners, some say they can read our minds. When we come of age, and our clan marks are carved onto our skin, our ostards are given our blood and ink. We spill our blood, some of theirs, and mix it with a drop of the pigment used on our tattoos. Then the blood is drank by both ostard and rider.”

He glanced back at Alfred, worrying his lip.

“I’m sure that sounds disgusting, and it’s really an unpleasant taste, but nothing binds deeper than a blood-pact before the eyes of the gods between rider and ostard. The blood and the ink are in our skins, part of our very being. It is to have half of your soul rended from you to lose your ostard....” Arthur trailed off, thinking of Kiku and the terrible pain he knew would never leave the Shaman with Crow’s death.

“Why?”

Alfred listened intently, and recalled the loss of Kiku's ostard. The pain would never ease for the Shaman, in much the same ways as a Plains hunter and their own raptor.

"Blood is powerful. Such a binding ritual is very similar amongst the Plains tribes. We also share a blood tattoo of our raptor's claw on our shoulder blade." Alfred angled his back to show the indented scar that had been carved away. The same type of tattoo that Alfred carved into Arthur's skin as his mated mark.

"However, as I assumed, ostards remain clear-headed throughout their life. With the plains raptors, theirs is much different, as ours is not a kind world." He sighed a moment, wishing some aspects were different, but it was his home, and once their tribes had tamed the wild around them, he wasn't happier anywhere else.

"My concern is for Wraith. Plains raptors, as hatchlings, are intelligent, but as they mature, their predatory instincts begin to take over. In just a few months, they will be almost as large as Wraith, and uncontrollable." He paused to run a hand back through his hair. "They must wait for another two weeks before they are ready to be officially tamed and bound to a hunter. Until then, they will need to be chained and kept far away so as not to injure anyone. My concern is, how will Wraith handle seeing the babies she has raised turn savage?"

Arthur grimaced, listening to the savagery that would overcome the tiny, playful things Wraith loved so dearly.

“Not well... “ the young prince swallowed, bad memories arising to unease his stomach and mind. “Father bound me once, had me tied like an animal... punishment for sneaking away during my heat. Wraith-” he paused again. “I thought she was going to kill him. She could have. She carved my father up in her rage, left him bleeding and clothes shredded before chasing him away from me. Honestly, she’ll be more fretful over them being in chains, and anyone that comes near her would be susceptible to her wrath... but seeing them savage. It’ll break her heart....”

Hearing how Arthur had been bound fueled Alfred's anger, but he kept it in check - holding Arthur closer and bowing over him a bit protectively - as he thought of how Wraith was going to handle the situation.

"I'm glad that bastard is dead, first off." He growled, resting his head on Arthur's. "But I can see Wraith not handling the raptors turning. I'm afraid it is unavoidable. It won't last long, though. If we can get Wraith to understand that after the ritual, her children will recognize her once they've been tamed, she may be alright. But it's the best I can offer," he said sadly, wishing there was more he could do.

“I’ll speak with her. We’ve been through too much together for her not to have faith in my word that her chicks will be tame again.” Arthur tipped his head back, kissing Alfred’s jaw to sooth him as his next thought slowly formed on his lips.

“About my father... Scott is in charge now. I fear what he may do. Especially if the raptors will prove a danger for anyone.”

Alfred scowled at the thought. He despised Arthur's brother, regardless of his station in the tribe now. The man had given him a scar on Alfred's shoulder, one he had not earned honorably, and it annoyed him. He would have his payback.

"They won't be a danger as both Ivan and I know how to handle them. Scott's a fool, but even he should know how much having the raptors tamed will be worth. And once they are backed, we can go out on the plains to tame adult raptors. You will have an army at your disposal." He lowered his voice, his arms wrapping around Arthur as he moved in close, "and it will be your army. I do not see the gods favoring your brother much longer, my Prince."

“Not everyone has faith or patience any longer.” Arthur saddened, “these last raids... they’ve been the most horrendous the Tribe has ever faced. Desperation drives us to madness. I fear everyone’s intentions, especially Scott’s if the raptors become out of control.” Arthur sighed miserably, knowing the devious cruelty his brother’s mind was filled with.

“I fear for you, my love. You are the incarnation of everything he hates most, and with power, he’d give anything to eliminate you as a threat. And it will not be my army, I cannot best Scott in a fight. And if I could, there is no guarantee the tribe will accept an Omega as their Chief. We need a better way.”

Alfred scoffed, not liking Arthur's tone. He sounded too much like he was giving up before they had even begun.

"There is still time, my Prince. Best not to assume which paths the gods will set us on." He kissed Arthur's forehead, squeezing his arm encouragingly to ease his thoughts. It was then he noticed an odd shine off a few blades of grass in the early morning light. He turned Quetzal towards it, and let his fingers run along the golden stalks, taking them away to find an oil covering his fingers.

"But enough of that, we've found what I've been looking for." With a brief survey of their surroundings, Alfred made sure Arthur was secure on Quetzal's back before he dismounted to land upon the ground. His vision barely cleared the tall grass, sending a chill up his spine. Being on foot was never a safe place to be.

"Stay there, my Prince," he instructed before getting to his knees in the dirt, pushing the tall grass to the side as he followed the oily blades to a small patch of green moss. It was a trace amount, but it reassured him that it was in the area. He feared having to travel far now. With Scott in power, it put Arthur at great risk. Scott could very well kill the young prince if Alfred was gone long. He swore to his gods that he would not let Arthur out of his sight.

"Here we are, 'sun weed'." Alfred smiled, holding up the small clump of moss. It coated Alfred's hand in an oily substance, which caught the sun’s rays making it look wet in the dry environment.

“A ‘weed’ it does seem. It looks like something I’d pluck off my tree’s branches,” Arthur said, looking unimpressed with a brow cocked. “What exactly is that triumphant grin for then?”

Alfred smirked.

"It is a kind of weed, but it's certainly not as common as any old weed. They're quite difficult to find." He climbed back up onto Quetzal's back, and pulled Arthur back against his chest. "The only way to find it is in the early morning hours when the sun's light crosses the top of the tall grass. The sun weed has an oil it produces even in the dry heat, that travels up the grass stalks that make them shine." He pointed out, displaying how the grass he'd spotted earlier shone in the sunlight compared to the dry grass.

"We use this to tame raptors." He smiled, explaining, "however, this is too small of an amount. I'll need to spend a few days on the plains to find enough."

Arthur grimaced as the oil on Alfred’s fingers smeared on his skin. He tried wiping it away with an audible noise of disgust.

“It’s disgusting. What kind of plant leaks like that? And how the hell does that tame a raptor? Does it attract them or something?”

Alfred chuckled at Arthur's reaction.

"You'll see when the time comes. It's a ritual, just as any other, and a secret held strongly by the plains people. I just hope it doesn't take me long to find more, but I'm sure you'd enjoy some more time in the plains." His mind lingered to their last time out in the wide expansive wilderness. The thrill he felt having Arthur with him to experience so many new things, but then, there was the threat that still lingered. One he'd have to take care of soon.

“Mmm, I don’t mind,” Arthur agreed, though his mind did wander back to the fright they’d shared upon the return home. He looked around, wondering if perhaps Alfred’s brother watched from the grasses, waiting to strike.

He had to shake it off though, afraid to spoil the good mood.

“Secret, huh?” Arthur leaned back to kiss the underside of his jaw. “Tell me,” he commanded, voice sultry and suave.

Alfred chuckled, teasing, "emm, maybe I'll tell you, when you have me euphoric after making love to you." Alfred growled, his free hand roaming down over Arthur's swollen stomach and to his crotch to knead at. "Sun weed oils is also used as a great alternative slick." He grinned wickedly.

“That’s hardly a deal,” Arthur teased with a devilish grin, waggling his finger. “Sweeten it some. Convince me,” he purred.

Alfred chuckled lightly, lowering his head to nip and suck along Arthur's neck.

"Hardly a deal? You're going to be the first forester to know one of the most heavily guarded secrets of the plains people. That's not enough?" He chided playfully.

“And?” Arthur purred. “I’m royalty; I deal in secrets everyday.” The Omega tapped his cheek in thought before grinning. “Maybe we can strike a deal. You find us a nice place to make love, take me nice and slow, and work these kinks out of my shoulders, and we’re even. How about it?” Arthur returned, setting his hands on top of Alfred’s to bring them down to continue kneading at his groin.

Alfred grinned. 

"That sounds like a deal," he purred, taking Arthur's encouragement to slip his hand down Arthur's pants to continue to work his stiffening erection. "Though, I trust this secret will never leave those lovely lips to another soul. You will hold the key in destroying everything that makes the plains people who they are." His tone was serious, wanting Arthur to know the weight of what he asked.

Arthur furrowed his brows, swallowing hard. It was a lot of trust to put in anyone, regardless of their connection. He didn’t like that kind of burden, but if Alfred wanted him to know, the Omega would bear it. But it was hard to dwell on such things while the older’s hand was fisting his growing erection.

“It will, love. Uhn, and can we find somewhere preferably soon. Please avoid grass if you can... I don’t want to be itchy in some awkward places later. Lay a pelt down - ughh - or something.”

Alfred grinned, knowing such a secret would be kept well protected with Arthur, so he quickly obliged and directed Quetzal off to where he'd spotted a few large boulders with a few willow trees surrounding them as they jutted out from the sea of golden grass.

Quetzal leapt onto it easily, snorting as the drooping limbs and leaves tickled against his nose. Alfred had been off quickly and was already resting down the large mammoth fur on the heated stone. The morning sun broke through the foliage, casting a speckled look against the stone and Alfred's skin. He then looked up to Arthur, smiling inwardly at his flushed appearance, but also noticing how the light lit up Arthur's own skin. It was then he began to notice Arthur was beginning to bronze ever-so slightly from his time out on the plains with Alfred.

"It looks like the sun is beginning to kiss your skin as she has mine." Alfred grinned, nuzzling Arthur's neck to linger amidst his scent before resting him lightly down on his back in the soft fur.

"You're showing more and more of the plains within you." He admired his mate, his hands running up to brush aside the white hide vest to get a better look.

Arthur smiled shyly, rubbing his arm.

“You’re seeing things. I’m as pale as ever,” he grumbled in good-nature, but leaned up to plant a quick kiss on his lips. “But you picked a lovely place under the trees. Maybe you’re showing me a bit of the forest in you, hmm?” he teased playfully, resting his head on Alfred’s thick shoulder.

Brushing his hips up against the Alpha’s, he reminded him of the deal they’d made.

“Nice and slow, make me feel perfect.”

"Emm, maybe, my love." Alfred smiled, moving over Arthur more to bring him comfortably beneath the Alpha. Having enjoyed the soft kiss, he found he wanted more, and leaning low to take Arthur's lips with his own. He found himself parting them slowly to kiss open mouthed, but not being too invasive. As he did, he undid the tie around Arthur's hips and pushed the pants down and off while he raised his legs up - breaking their kiss only briefly before returning. He wanted Arthur to be melting beneath Alfred first. Reaching his pent up release before Alfred saw to giving him another orgasm. Seeing Arthur weak and sated beneath Alfred always boosted the Alpha's pride knowing he was taking perfect care of Arthur. He would make his gods proud of their son, and welcome him and his mate back into the folds of the plains with no ill will.

"You've gotten much better at kissing, my Prince. Remember when you were so flustered about it?" He chuckled lightly as he nonchalantly rolled the small ball of oily sun weed between his fingers before bringing them to slowly swirl and prod lightly at Arthur's tight entrance.

Arthur’s breathing came deep and heavy as they parted. He hummed softly as his pants were removed, leaving him exposed. Though, beneath Alfred he felt safe even in such a vulnerable state. The Alpha’s strong body gave him a sense of security whenever he was close.

“Hey, that was ages ago,” Arthur retorted, sticking his tongue out playfully. He suddenly crossed his legs, denying Alfred’s ministrations with a wicked grin.

“My shoulders, love, remember our bargain?” he tsked, wiggling his hips, the slender muscles beneath moving with a tantalizing sway under his smooth skin. This could be fun, making Alfred the desperate one if he played this right. The Omega doubted he’d outlast his mate, but it never hurt to try.

"Right," Alfred corrected himself though he had to swallow down the excess saliva that had built up in his mouth at Arthur's provocative display.

"Here, in my lap. I don't want to put pressure on your stomach since you're still distended." Alfred motioned, taking Arthur's hands in his and bringing him up to sit in his crossed legs.

"How are you feeling, by the way?" he asked, referencing his previous statement as he took more of the oils and used them to massage into Arthur's skin. Sun weed had many benefits to it, one was a natural relaxant that could be absorbed through the skin. Besides being hard to find, it was also rare for obvious reasons.

Arthur adjusted in Alfred’s lap, having to turn or tip his head to see his mate, but didn’t mind. His head hung forward anyway as he moaned appreciatively of the strong hands working his shoulders.

He set his hand on his stomach at the question.

“Uhnnn, feels strange. I guess it’s not bad, just very weird. Oh- gods, that’s divine!” he moaned under Alfred’s hands, sticking to his plans. “It’s much nicer when we’re in our nest, moving around makes it agitated. Oh! Right there!”

Alfred smirked, continuing to work Arthur's sore muscles. It still amazed Alfred at just how small Arthur was. He was strong, but lithe and thin, not bulky like Alfred was familiar with of the plains people.

"Emm, I'm glad it's not bothering you. You'll be back to normal in a day or two." He paused, leaning around a bit to see Arthur's slightly distended belly. "I do like how you look though." His face flushed at the bold statement. He knew of Arthur's condition, but he couldn't help letting his imagination wander. 

"Feeling relaxed?" he purred, kissing along Arthur's shoulders.

Arthur bit his lip, wondering if Alfred had meant what he thought he did. He had to shake it off though. He couldn’t let it keep bothering him. The Alpha had swore to him that he would love him unconditionally. Even if Arthur couldn’t give him what he wanted, the Omega didn’t want to return to feeling so worthless before the man who had given him everything.

Pushing the thought to the recesses of his mind, he focused back to their earlier pleasure.

“Take me like this,” Arthur purred, reaching back to fondle Alfred’s cock through his loincloth. “I want to feel your arms around me, your breath on my neck. I want to feel all this powerful muscle against my back and legs,” he encouraged, curving his lithe back to feel the taut muscles across Alfred’s chest.

Arthur's hand on Alfred's growing erection had the Alpha moaning with his need. He had wanted to look on Arthur as he made love to him, but if Arthur wanted it this way then he would be sure to oblige. Though, he had caught a moment where Arthur seemed unsettled. Maybe he was reading too deeply into it though.

"Whatever you want, my Prince." Alfred purred, kissing along Arthur's neck while he brought his still oiled fingers to Arthur's entrance again. Gently pressing a finger inside to coax the muscles to relax. The oil would be a major help this time around.

"Feeling okay?" His voice shook a bit, a little unsure for a moment as his other hand snaked around to Arthur's cock to add in the pleasure.

“Sorry, just trying to avoid pressure on my stomach,” Arthur amended after a sultry moan. He tipped his head back, gazing sidelong at his mate with an appreciative smile. “You know I love nothing more than looking into those blue eyes that hold the sky.” Sighing, Arthur relaxed under all the stimulation, learning to just let the pleasure overwhelm his body into a simpler state.

“I feel amazing. You’re so good to me though. We can do it however you like if this is uncomfortable for you, beloved.” He kissed his jaw. “So long as it’s slow. All I want is to feel you without that desperation from my heat.”

Alfred smiled, feeling reassured that everything was alright. Though he did want to look on Arthur and kiss him, to be above him and surrounding him protectively. There was just something in the air that was bothering him, and Arthur was too vulnerable like this.

"If you don't mind." Alfred slowly shifted to have Arthur on his back so Alfred could come over him. A breeze picked up, and a scent on the wind caught his attention. He looked quickly over to Quetzal, but the raptor seemed relaxed, if still attentive and protective of his hunter and mate. Even though that helped ease him, Alfred didn't wait, and pulled Arthur gently underneath him. It wasn't until he was slowly pressing his cock inside Arthur - minding the tightness to not hurt Arthur - that he felt more relief come over him. That instinctual need to protect his mate had surprised him in a moment when he felt secure in his surroundings. He didn't like that, but he had to focus. Arthur was safe beneath and connected to him. There was no where safer.

With a shaky sigh, Alfred slowly began to move his hips, pressing in and out of his mate, and bringing the pleasure and connection between them to the forefront of his mind.

"Emm, I love you, Arthur. You're so perfect."

Arthur saw the darting of Alfred’s eyes, felt the tension when he brushed his fingertips over his heart. Pressing his palms to the hard muscle of Alfred’s chest, he gazed up at him, trying to assure his mate that everything was alright with a loving smile. The kind words had his cheeks flushed as well.

Wrapping his arms around Alfred’s neck, he leaned up, touching his forehead to Alfred’s as he melted into his blue gaze.

“I love you too,” he whispered, sighing softly at the comfortable pleasure of his Alpha’s slow, deliberate motions. “Thank you, my love,” he murmured on a soft moan, bringing a hand down to touch his mated mark on the older’s skin, the beat of his heart resounding in the tips of his fingers. “You do so much for me. I’ve never felt so safe, or warm, or loved in all my life. I wish I could give all that feeling back to you.”

The gentle touch resting above his heart helped pull Alfred back to what mattered most, and he offered a warm smile before resting his forehead down against Arthur's own.

"You do, Arthur. A safety, warmth, and love I've never felt from anyone else in my life." He breathed deeply, finding some contentment in the smooth motions and pleasure in the familiarity of his mates body. There was safety here. Alfred felt safe knowing his mate was safe. It was all he cared about.

He was grateful for the time they had in that secure place. All was quiet as they made love, the breeze cooling on their heated skins.

"Ugn- I'm cumming, Arthur." He breathed out huskily as his mind began to float as his release hit him. An aggressiveness came over him in that moment, and he bent down over Arthur, biting his shoulder as he shuddered above him. 

"Ugn- Arthur-"

Arthur moved with him, breathing hotly against Alfred’s lips as they both neared their release. The Omega cried out as he felt Alfred’s body shudder above him. The bite to his shoulder had him squirming and finally gasping out as his release struck him. His nails dug into Alfred’s back, as he panted through the euphoric pleasure before he went entirely limp beneath Alfred.

“Al~” he whimpered softly, eyes closing and body shaking faintly. “Alfred~” he whined again, wanting his mate close. He felt a soft breeze coming in, and let his eyes flutter open only to see a flash of scarlet dance above his mate’s head. 

“Al?” he questioned, pointing up at the red feathers as they whirled by.

Alfred shuddered above Arthur, feeling content as the afterglow relaxed his tense nerves. Wrapping Arthur close, he basked in his scent and the soft whines of Alfred's name on his kiss swollen lips. It was perfect, up until the hitch in Arthur's voice changed and Alfred followed where Arthur pointed to have his gaze land on the ever familiar blood red feathers that had plagued his nights many times before.

"You abandon your people to mate with a barren trickster?"

Alfred felt his stomach roll. Rather than the speech of the plains, his brother spoke the common tongue, all to make sure Arthur understood exactly what was being said.

"I thought you were dead,” Alfred snarled out as he pulled out of Arthur to then quickly wrap Arthur's nude form in the fur pelt before coming back over him protectively.

"You mean I should be dead, except our father - or my father since you abandoned us - told me to follow you just as our enemy cut off his head." Matthew spoke in a calm yet direct manner. His expression was blank but he knew he had the upperhand. Alfred only then noticed Quetzal was missing, the only raptor being Matthew's auburn mount, with his bright red feathers around his frill and down his spine and tail. The same raptor he'd sworn he'd seen cut down on the battlefield as he fled on Quetzal.

"You know I was to return. All dissenters do," Alfred growled out, now figuring Quetzal had been shot with midnight: a poisoned dart that would put a full grown raptor to sleep in seconds, while a human would die instantly. Though if Matthew had found the resources to make such a potent drug, he surely had more and was bound to use it.

"Return? How? You mated to a trickster. One that cannot even bare you offspring, yet you protect him. It is one thing to use him to quench your need, but to mate with one-"

"Hold your tongue, brother! You know nothing!" Alfred bellowed back, teeth gritted, but his voice hitched when Matthew pulled out a hollow, carved bone and a dart with a red feather attached to the end. Alfred shuddered above Arthur, immediately cowering over the Omega more, making sure to try and hide every bit of Arthur as he could. He was once again tasting fear all over again.

Arthur felt fear at an unknown enemy, but the moment Alfred decreed him to be his brother, the Omega remembered his promise before, and his anger.

“So this is the trash I’ve heard about,” Arthur snarled, rage boiling his blood. He hated the lowly comments about himself, but he could see the fear in Alfred’s eyes, and that gave him the courage beneath the fiery anger he felt.

“Who are you - coward! To think yourself righteous enough to stand as if you mean to fight while neither I, nor my mate are armed. Give me my bow, and I will put an arrow with the wrath of the god of blackest blizzards through your wretched heart!” Arthur roared his challenge, teeth bared as he looked over Alfred’s shoulder.

“Take solace, my love. I will honor the pact we made, but I refuse to quake in the presence of a mere mortal half the size of a wolf rider.” He then turned his burning gaze back to Matthew.

“You do not frighten the Prince of the Forest!” 

Matthew spoke, unfazed by Arthur's threats.

"A prince? Did you think his station would allow you to bring him back as a proper mate? You've been gone too long, brother. You've forgotten our ways."

Alfred only hunched over Arthur more, eyeing the poisoned dart with contempt but knowing full well he'd be in its path if Matthew chose to kill Arthur.

"Arthur, you haven't met many plains people other than myself and Ivan. Ivan does not speak much of the common tongue so you are not aware. Foresters are not held with great respect amongst the plains, as much as we are seen as savages to your people. A plainsman being called a coward due to facing an enemy who was weaponless, is like a worm asking the bird not to eat it." Alfred winced as the words left him. He had once thought this way too, and he regretted it now even more so as it was brought so pointedly before him. If Arthur angered Matthew, it would mean their deaths.

I need to buy us time. Quetzal could wake, and then we'd at least have a chance. But with Matthew mounted and threatening with midnight poison, there was very little they could do.

"You still call me brother, after I deserted and mated a forester. So that must mean you're still giving me a chance. You're better than this, Matthew. I've learned many things. We can improve both our tribes ways if-"

"Our tribes? I call you brother because you have plains blood in you. That can not change under the gods’ good graces, whether you deserted or not." He paused, still eyeing the two men. "But I do not consider you my brother. Especially not with such a weak creature as your mate."

Alfred tightened up around Arthur, still on all fours but baring his teeth at his brother. This whole thing was making him sick, and he couldn't do anything but pray Matthew would give them another chance.

"Fine then. But as a plains brother, you must adhere to my challenge I made to you."

Matthew remained quiet, but leaned down some and untied a familiar spear from his raptor's side. He then pitched it, with all the skill of a plains hunter, and let it embed itself into the tree the mated pair rested under, yellow feathers spinning behind the head as it wobbled where it stuck.

"I accept," Matthew said bitterly, though his stern look seemed to soften some for the briefest moment as he said, "though if you win. Your place should be with your people. Bring back the southern plains tribe, Alfred. You can not shirk your fate."

With those final words, Matthew turned his raptor, and was off back south before disappearing where the plains dipped into a valley.

Alfred shook. His limbs felt numb, while his heart ached. It pained him terribly seeing his brother. All he could remember was the day he left. That pained look in his brother's eyes as Alfred ran. That tearful voice as he reached for Alfred, rather than trying to throw his spear at him.

Alfred lowered himself down on Arthur, burying his face into his love's neck as he tried to lose himself in his mate's scent. He felt beyond terrible, but he had to press on.

"I'm so sorry, Arthur."

"A worm, am I?" Arthur growled after Matthew finally left. His cheeks were flushed in anger and he seethed beneath his mate. "I'll show that stupid savage! Let me up! I'll put an arrow into his eyes and we'll see who's a worm when he's stumbling around blind and helpless!"

The younger was seeing red, so upset with this coward for hurting and frightening his mate, and then having the audacity to threaten them both while insulting them. If the man had an ounce of courage in him, he would have done something besides corner two unarmed men.

"I'll kill him! That bastard isn't your brother! I refuse to believe anyone so low could ever share your courageous and kind blood." Arthur was panting hard in rage, every muscle tensed.

Arthur's seething rage beneath him forced Alfred to tighten up around him, almost like a cage to keep his mate from taking off after his brother. It killed him that his mate had to listen to such things, but it had happened, and there was little he could do.

"I'm sorry, Arthur. I'm so sorry. I should have done more. My past is coming back to haunt me, and I have to deal with it. You can't get involved. I will win against him. I promise you, my Prince." He buried his face against Arthur's neck. Bowing over him and holding him tightly beneath his weight. "Damn it! I need to make a better life for my people. These pointless battles...," Alfred gritted his teeth, his hands white knuckling against the stone. "So many good people. Matthew... he was always the gentlest and kindest person. Even that day while I was running, he reached out to me. He could have killed me, but he didn't. He should have, even."

His breath hitched as he squinted his eyes. He didn't think it'd be this painful. Seeing his father's head had hurt, but nothing was like seeing the pain across his brother's face. Did this have to end this way?

"Gods... I miss him, Arthur."

Arthur pushed on Alfred’s chest, still angry, but hearing that tone in his mate’s voice broke his heart, and his will. Relaxing, he wrapped his arms around his Alpha, hoping to help sooth him.

“I know, Alfred... I know,” he murmured in his ear. Drawing in a deep breath, Arthur exhaled slowly before continuing. “But you can’t anymore because-” here Arthur paused again, trying to find a more delicate way to express what he needed Alfred to understand.

“Because if you keep missing him, and freezing up, you’re going to end up missing me... I saw the way he looked at us, at me. He’d like nothing more than to put me down. And if it comes to that, and I slip-” again, he paused, swallowing hard. “He’ll kill me, Alfred. And he won’t stop there. He’ll kill you too.”

Arthur hugged his mate’s neck tightly, scared he’d push Alfred too far, but it was the truth, and he needed to hear it.

Alfred understood what Arthur was saying, though he wished none of it had to happen.

He buried into Arthur's neck, breathing in his scent while he clutched at him for his added strength.

"I know. And I won't fall. I can't. I will never leave you. I'm so sorry you had to hear those terrible things. And I'm sorry I use to believe the same. But that's why our joining is so crucial. We need to learn from each other and become united. It will benefit everyone. We just need them all to see."

Arthur combed his fingers through Alfred’s hair, holding him close and kissing his ear.

“It’s pointless to apologize. We all believed the legends about each other. I just don’t want that kind of hate and mistrust in our lives anymore. My tribe is slowly coming around. I think most of them like you at the very least.” The Omega curled up under his mate.

“When are you going to face him?”

Arthur was right. His tribe was coming around to see the err of their way of thinking. Alfred still had some work to make Ivan see, but he felt Arthur had certainly gained the older plainsman's respect.

Taking a breath, Alfred focused on Arthur's question.

"Now that he's officially accepted my challenge," Alfred paused to look up at the embedded spear in the tree, “he will come to me by midday tomorrow." It was a short time. Too short for his liking. He'd only just had a chance to really spend some peaceful time with his mate. And now, their very lives together could be cut short.

Determination suddenly flared his nerves as he brought his gaze back to Arthur. Arthur was still weak from his heat, as well as being encumbered from being bred. If Arthur was to try anything during Alfred and Matthew's battle the following day, it could end in his death.

"Please, Arthur. If I am lost tomorrow, I have no say in whether you choose to go after Matthew. But during the fight, even if it looks like my end is near, do not interfere." His hand went beneath the furs to rest on Arthur's slightly distended belly. "You may feel alright, but your body is weak right now. If Matthew was to divert his attention from me to you during that fight, and you're slain..." Alfred grimaced at the thought.

"I don't intend to lose, but I just want to make everything clear." He pressed his forehead to Arthur's. Breathing a moment to bask in his love's presence before whispering,

"I love you, Arthur."

Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck, feeling a fire in his heart, but softened for his mate.

"I believe in you, my love," he promised, but added, "however, if by some slim chance you fall, that bastard will be dead before the last breath leaves your lips. The gods as my witness, I swear that to you." Arthur's tone was fierce and unyielding.

"But until that awful moment, I will keep my word." Arthur nuzzled against his neck. "I love you too, Alfred. You have my absolute faith that you are far stronger than that coward."

Leaning up, he kissed the tip of his nose.

"Let's go home, love. If he's going to be coming so soon, then we need Kiku to make sure you're as fitted as possible."

END SCENE


	18. Scene 18

Alfred's thoughts felt like they'd been suspended above a pit of fire. Everything that crossed his mind burned and made him weaker. His past; how he'd left his friends and family to die. His brother's sorrow. His home, his culture, his way of life, felt like it was disappearing the more time ticked by. Alfred knew in his heart he would win this fight. He had to. But what would happen after?

"Arthur, my Prince, I'd let you sleep, but I know you wanted to come with me to see Kiku," Alfred whispered softly into Arthur's ear.

They'd made love again the night before. Arthur had eased most of his fears and anxieties, yet Alfred’s mind didn't seem to want to rest, and everything returned come dawn.

He nuzzled against his mate's neck, nude and still curled protectively beneath the large Alpha. As much as he felt ready, reality still told him this could be the last time he was in his nest with his mate. The thought made him grit his teeth, but he persisted in trying to wake him.

"Arthur, wake up, my love."

Arthur heard the distress in his mate’s voice, and nearly jumped from their nest. But with Alfred above him, there wasn’t anywhere to go, not that he wanted to, but still. 

“Alfred,” Arthur whispered gently, twisting to cup his mate’s cheek. “Ssshh, love, I’m right here. Easy, just relax.” He leaned up and kissed his lips with a soft smile. 

Alfred relaxed some as those soft lips met his own. He lingered against them before parting to reassure his mate he was okay.

"I'm fine. I didn't mean to startle you." He breathed out a sigh, closing his eyes a moment before continuing. "You wanted to go with me to see Kiku. Though, it's not necessary. You still need to rest."

“No, I’m going with you,” Arthur insisted, wiggling out from under Alfred. Combing back Alfred’s sleep-mussed hair, he smirked. 

“Where did you throw my clothes after last night? Care to help me dress?” he purred, nuzzling into his neck, hoping to help Alfred take his mind off of all this. He worried, and while he pronounced his faith in Alfred’s strength, there was a nagging in the back of his mind. What if Alfred lost? What then? He just didn’t want what could be their last time together to be filled with anxiety. 

As much as Alfred was dreading how the day would end, Arthur always seemed to manage to help pull him away from his tired musings.

With a playful smirk, he pulled Arthur back beneath him, nuzzling against his neck, before he purred possessively,

"Why do you need to get dressed? I like it when you're nude and wrapped only in a thick mammoth fur." He growled playfully, sucking a mark to the surface of his mate's skin before moving to another spot below his ear.

Arthur grinned at his mate, dancing his fingers over Alfred’s firm chest. 

“Well, I don’t think the public appreciates my nudity quite like you do, love.” He tipped his head back with a chuckle, carding his fingers back through Alfred’s hair as the older sucked at his skin. 

Alfred continued to play, "that's why you're wearing the fur." 

“Come along, Al,” he teased, patting the hunter’s back, “you’re the one who woke me up.”

Alfred finally relented, heaving a sigh, he knew they did need to get going. They only had a few hours left.

Alfred lifted his head from Arthur's neck. His gaze drifted to look out the large window to the line of gold blades of grass far beyond the parting trees. That was his destination before the sun reached the highest point in the sky. Golden blades would be dyed crimson again, and the plains would soak in another life. But whose would that be, if there even was a victor?

"So I did wake you up." Alfred turned back to Arthur beneath him, his eyes mapping out every detail of his mate's face. Their time, no matter what threatened them, was precious. Even if it wasn't an old enemy trying to cut them down, anything could put an end to what they had. There was too much pulling them away from each other: Alfred's past, Arthur's future. But neither of them seemed to live in the present. It was a fact Alfred was quickly beginning to realize, and he worried if it was being realized too late.

"You're so beautiful." Alfred spoke softly, his hand going to Arthur's cheek to gently caress his knuckles along it. "I did wake you up, but I woke you up early, because right now is all that matters to me. Not yesterday, or a few hours, minutes or years from now, but right now." He leaned down to rest his lips delicately against Arthur's. He paused there, just breathing, and instead of saying anything more, he kissed Arthur. A kiss that was right now, this second, that only included them, and the world didn't exist.

Arthur felt the importance of this kiss more than he’d ever felt before. Every second seemed precious, but this - this was theirs. That singular moment was all Arthur cared about. Arms around Alfred’s neck, lips pressed to his, he melted under it all. 

It wasn’t until he thought his lungs were about to burst that be broke away. Forehead pressed to Alfred’s, he gazed up into those bright blue eyes, eyes that held the sky within, entirely endless. 

“Al,” he breathed against his lips, “Alfred, I love you. Only you, right now. Don’t think about anything else.” 

Alfred's heart pounded in his chest. Enough so that it made him dizzy. With his forehead pressed to Arthur's, he let himself rest down on his mate. He needed a moment to be entirely intoxicated by Arthur. To think only of him, and the love they shared for each other.

"You know. You became a plainsman the night you mated with me. There is no ritual to be brought under the plains gods' embrace. They are welcoming to all without an ounce of judgement of who you are, where you were born, or under what circumstances. They love you unconditionally, which is something I hope I have shared with you." He paused, taking Arthur's hand and resting it above Alfred's pounding heart.

"I love you, and everything about you, Arthur. You're perfect in every way. Don't ever let yourself or anyone make you think differently."

But Arthur sighed softly, confused by this talk. Arthur wasn’t a plainsman, maybe in a sense, but his heart, body and soul belonged under the leaves of the great trees. But he couldn’t ponder it now. There was one thing that was absolute, and that was Alfred’s love. 

From the outside limbs of the tree home, Ivan could hear the whispered words. He was only a few feet away, and as he turned, about to speak with his prince, he stopped upon laying eyes on them. They were still curled up in their nest, holding each other close. 

It broke his cold heart, it really did. He’d watched his prince, seen the way he loved that trickster, and knew it was all for not. Arthur was a prince of the forest, and had a duty to stay among his people. Alfred was a prince of the plains, and it was his duty to return there if he lived. If he died, then Arthur would be alone. And if Alfred defeated his brother, how long would the mated pair last? Distance was a painful thing. 

He remained quiet though. It wasn’t his place to speak. He watched, and waited, until finally he knew he had to break them apart, lest Alfred miss his challenge. 

“My prince,” Ivan started, voice low so as not to startle them. Maybe he could save them a little longer. “I- I could fight him for you. I could take your place as the challenger.” 

Alfred had closed his eyes, just breathing in Arthur's scent and lingering in their moment together, but when he heard Ivan's voice reach him, he knew it was time.

"No, Ivan. He's my brother. I failed him before, and I was the one to challenge him." Alfred didn't take his eyes off of Arthur as he spoke in his own tongue to Ivan. Knowing that he had to win this, or Arthur would be alone for the rest of his life, unprotected, and possibly cast out by Scott.

Finally sitting up, he spotted Arthur's pants and reached for them. Easily getting Arthur into them and tying them off at his slim waist. As he did though, his fingers lightly touched on the mated mark he'd carved into Arthur's skin. It still needed pigment. He'd make sure to finish it once they got back from Kiku's. Perhaps with it finished, it would bring him luck in his battle soon to come.

Standing from the nest, Alfred grabbed his loincloth and tied it about his waist. He offered Arthur a hand to get up and he pulled him flush to his body. Taking strength from his mate, he looked back to Ivan.

"You are a true friend, Ivan. You've done so much for us, and offer your own life willingly. I have no right to ask anything more of you, but if I should fall-" Alfred's hand squeezed Arthur's arm tenderly, not wanting to let him go even as his thoughts formed, "-would you return to the forest once and awhile and make sure Arthur is alright. Foresters mate once for life. He'll be alone if I'm gone." These last words had Alfred turn to look back down at Arthur. Those striking green eyes, slightly illuminated in the dim light of their home, captured him so.

"Would you do that, Ivan?"

Ivan’s eyes widened as Alfred made his request. His throat tightened, not sure what he would do if Alfred didn’t return. He’d planned on following him for the rest of his life with likely no tribe left to return to. But hearing that the little Omega would be alone the rest of his life saddened him. Ivan had no love for the tricksters, but Arthur had not only earned his respect, he had also helped to rescue him from execution, and willingly shared his home with the plainsman. He could do a meaningless task like ensuring the Omega hadn’t fallen too far into depression if Alfred lost. 

“Oh course, my prince. I would watch over him.”

Arthur was scared to look away from his mate, afraid that if he did, the mirage would fade, and Alfred might not be there for him to hold any longer.

“Al?” he called, unsure of what they were saying, but fretful over what could have been goodbyes.

Alfred offered a warm smile to Ivan, nodding his appreciation to the man. Knowing Arthur would be looked after reassured the Alpha, but that didn't mean he would let himself be killed.

Turning back to Arthur, he continued to smile, and pulled Arthur close so he could press a soft kiss to his mate's forehead.

"We should get going to Kiku's," he voiced against Arthur's skin. He pulled back, still smiling at his mate before reaching for his vest and slipping Arthur into it. "Come then. Let's get this over with."

***

They made their way to the Shaman’s home, and were greeted by the man sitting quietly beside a small pile of ivory feathers. He ran his fingers over them delicately, as if they were precious. Arthur realized they were Crow’s fringe feathers.

“Kiku?”

The man ceased his motions, and glanced back at Arthur and Alfred. 

“My princes, how can I help you?” he inquired somberly.

Arthur looked to his mate for a moment before explaining, worried Alfred might try to downplay his injury.

“Alfred’s breathing has been erratic, and it hurts him.”

Kiku waved them over.

“Take a seat, Prince Alfred. How long has this been bothering, and how severe is your pain?”

Alfred moved to the fur covered table he'd often rested Arthur on. He wasn't used to being examined like this. Often used to taking care of his own wounds. He'd hoped it was just a fractured rib - which he'd had in the past - and it healed on its own. But this injury was much more persistent.

"Ah- it's been bothering me since the raid," Alfred spoke, wincing as the words came out as he realized that was when Kiku lost his ostard. "I had fallen down a steep hill that was wet. I'd just taken out a mountain tribesmen, but his wolf lost its footing as I did. It came down behind me, and landed hard, pinning me beneath it. I think that was when this happened," he explained, not wanting to look to Arthur. He'd never told Arthur about the battle, or even his bout with Scott.

"It's usually a dull ache, but when I exert myself, the pain grows much more severe, and I find it difficult to breath." He continued, knowing if he didn't be entirely truthful he'd have to hear it from Arthur. "It seemed to worsen while we were in the north. Breathing the cold air seemed to intensify the pain. I'd thought it was just a fractured rib which I've had before, but it shouldn't still be bothering me the way it has."

“No, cold air shouldn’t agitate a broken rib,” Kiku said, prodding lightly at each of Alfred’s ribs to ensure that they weren’t broken. “No severe cough since you’ve been here either - surprising given you have no built immunity to the many spores in the air, though winter makes them settle.” 

The shaman listened to Alfred’s breathing, hearing only the faintest of odd noise, but it didn’t perturb him much. 

“I can’t determine it’s any kind of fluid in your lungs, nor anything broken. I’d say being crushed on the wolf likely hurt the flesh of your lungs, and it’s now causing you discomfort. Rest is what is best for you. No physical exertion - that includes mating. Save it. I don’t wish to hear protests,” Kiku added sternly. 

“Stay in your nest. I mean that. You’ve been running around madly, and it’s keeping you from healing.”

Alfred bit his lip, his eyes darting to Arthur for a moment before going back to Kiku.

"Resting... isn't exactly possible, my Shaman." He paused, wondering if perhaps Arthur would explain.

“Tell him he can’t go, Kiku,” Arthur started.

“Can’t go where, my prince?”

“He wants to go fight his brother. On the Plains. To the death,” Arthur said, shivering.

Kiku turned his concerned gaze to Alfred. He shook his head slowly.

“No. Not in your condition. The gods would be angry with me if I let a man in my care run into a deadly fight wounded. Prince Alfred, I am familiar with your people’s challenges, however, I insist you give yourself time to heal.”

Alfred shook his head.

"I challenged him, and he accepted, which means the fight takes place the following day at noon. I can't back out, regardless of my condition. I may be going against your gods, but I can't go against my own."

He stopped to look at Arthur, reaching out to him to come close.

"I'm sorry, Arthur, but it has to be done. This injury hasn't disabled me entirely. I'll be able to overcome it."

“Don’t go!” Arthur cried out, but Kiku clapped his shoulder. 

“Prince Alfred, please, is it really worth risking? If you’re having trouble with breathing, a fight may only make it worse. Fights like this-” he sighed, “-split seconds cost lives. I don’t want to send any more princes to the stars.”

Alfred heaved a sigh, bringing his hand up to rest on Kiku's for a moment before removing it.

"Thank you for your concern, but I won't lose." He then slipped off the table and moved to Arthur. He pulled him close, breathing his scent and working on regaining his focus on what he had to do. "I'll make it through this, Arthur. There's too much in this life that I cannot leave behind." He pulled back to lift Arthur's chin to look at him.

"And I will not leave you. Not now. Not ever."

Arthur swallowed, but narrowed his eyes in fiery determination. 

“Damn right you’re not! I’m going with you. If something happens, I want to be there to bring down that coward before he even has a chance to realize what’s happened. I will be by your side to the very end,” Arthur declared, unwavering. 

Alfred grinned, enjoying Arthur's determination. His energy helped boost Alfred's own confidence, though, he only hoped what Arthur declared wouldn't need to come to pass.

"I expected nothing less from my fierce Omega." He pressed a kiss to his mate's forehead before turning back to Kiku.

"Thank you deeply, my Shaman. I will return." He spoke more determined now than he'd felt before. Matthew was his brother, but Arthur was his mate. Two important people in his life, but no matter how important, mated pairs beneath the gods’ eyes were stronger than blood.

"Arthur, I want to finish your mated mark."

Kiku gave a tiny smile before returning to his feathers. Running his fingers over them, he murmured, “go with the gods, my princes.”

Arthur nodded to him before following Alfred out. He’d forgotten about Alfred adding the pigment to the deep scar. It had healed well, and he was eager to see it completed. 

“Then let’s seal this,” he affirmed as they made their way back to their home. The next few hours were going to be hell, and Arthur wanted things completed and finalized before it came to the bloodshed. 

Upon returning, Alfred walked up to his mate and brought his hands up to gently caress his love's cheeks. He slowly edged Arthur back to their nest and eased him down into it. He then began to undo the tie of his pants in order to lower them out of the way to fully expose the carved out mark.

"Applying the pigment is the same process of how you placed my mark." He explained, touching his chest a moment where Arthur's intricate mated mark was etched, his fingers brushing against the blue stone that forever hung around his neck. He then reached into a pouch at his hip and produced a similar knife he'd used before along with a bronze colored paint.

"Due to your skin, I chose to use a crushed clay color. The other color of the southern tribes." Before he started, he leaned down and placed a kiss to the indented mark, while he brought his hands up to caress Arthur's hips lovingly.

"This will be only mildly uncomfortable, but I know you can handle anything." Alfred smiled warmly, taking the small knife and dabbing into the oily paint. "Just relax." Alfred instructed, while he used the thumb on his free hand to gently massage Arthur's opposite hip to try and take his mind off the pin pricks against his skin.

Arthur folded his arms back behind his head as a makeshift pillow. He focused on the hand massaging his better hip to distract himself from the knife etching pigment into his skin. 

“Mmm, I do suppose the color you have is a bit too similar to my skin,” Arthur chuckled, hiding the wince beneath. “Just tell me when you’re finished,” he added before closing his eyes and relaxing. 

Alfred smiled at the comment, but didn't say anything as he continued to work in the color. After about thirty minutes he'd finished. It wasn't as intricate as Arthur's other tattoos, but it was proof of his connection to the plains. Arthur would always be apart of Alfred's world no matter where he lived.

Once he'd finished, Alfred looked up Arthur's body, noticing Arthur had drifted to sleep almost. With a grin, he then slowly began to kiss his way up Arthur's body. Starting just below his navel and traveling up his slim stomach. There was still the slightest bulge from Arthur's heat remaining, and he lingered there to kiss and suck a dark spot to the surface. Remembering back made his cock twitch and he growled possessively.

"Arthur, it's all done." He spoke while he hooked his fingers beneath the band of Arthur's pants to move them lower. "Care to look?" He stated, even though he didn't need to, while he trailed kisses even lower to Arthur's groin.

Arthur stirred, smirking as he sat up. 

“I can’t very well see with your head in the way!” the Omega teased, playfully shoving him away from his groin to get a look at the mark. He examined it, finding the area a little tender, but nothing unreasonable.

“Mmm, I like it. It matches your lovely skin,” he purred, kissing under the younger’s jaw before nipping and sucking lightly at his Adam’s apple. 

Alfred shuddered at the attention to his throat, moaning with want. They still had some time, and even though he was determined he'd return, there was no guarantee. Matthew was a skilled hunter, and had bested Alfred before. If this was possibly the last time he was together with Arthur, he wanted it to be memorable.

"I'm glad you like it." Alfred grinned, pushing lightly on Arthur's shoulders to rest him back into the furs of their nest. The pelts smelled heavily of their mating still. It aroused Alfred, and brought comfort to him. He wished they could stay there forever.

"There is nothing left to do now. We're mated to the fullest degree under the gods," Alfred said as he came over Arthur on all fours. "I couldn't have been blessed with a better mate." Alfred smiled, before moving down to nip and suck along Arthur's neck and shoulder.

Arthur smiled as he hugged his strong neck. That Alfred truly loved and appreciated him despite how unorthodox he was made Arthur the happiest man alive. No matter what happened next, Arthur would always know he had been loved beyond anything he could ever expected in his life. Anything he’d ever begged the gods for was curled over him, keeping him secure and safe in their nest, paying attention to him, and only him. 

“I feel the same way,” Arthur whispered, returning the soft nips at the Alpha’s neck and jaw. “You are forever etched in my heart as you are my skin.”

Alfred growled at the thought, his possessive Alpha nature coming out as his cock hardened wanting to claim his Omega in that moment.

"Ugn- I need my claim inside you again, Arthur." Alfred moaned, his body heating up as he lowered his clothed hips to rut against Arthur's groin. "I want my scent heavy on you before I go to battle. To anger my brother, and make him stupid."

“Let’s make him furious then,” Arthur growled, riling Alfred as he scraped his teeth along his throat up to his ear. Despite the slight twinge of pain it caused, Arthur wrapped his legs around Alfred’s waist and panted hotly in his ear.

“Take me. Show that bastard how wrong he is about us. We’re stronger than he is, and he can’t strike fear in us,” Arthur growled, and rutted roughly against his mate. “Show him what a real Alpha is.”

Those words sent Alfred's blood pumping fiercely through his veins. With his mate's legs wrapped up around his waist, Alfred's desire pressed him on faster to be inside his mate.

"Ugn- yes, make him see the strength of our bond. That of a plainsman and a forester." Alfred growled, his hand going to his loincloth and undoing it. He pitched it to the floor, before reaching for the small mound of sun weed that rested on a nearby stand. He used its natural oils to slick his hand quickly before going to coat his stiff cock and then oiling Arthur's tight hole.

His instinctual need had Alfred desperate and he was already pressing the head of his cock to Arthur's entrance. His body craved to fill Arthur. To have his scent so fresh and lingering on Arthur's skin. It would enrage and sicken his Alpha brother, and hopefully make him slip up in his usual calm demeanor.

"Breath out as I enter you," was all the instruction Alfred could give in that moment before he pressed the head of his cock inside, meeting some resistance, but Arthur's body had begun to grow used to their joining outside of his heat now. It was much easier than before.

Alfred grunted as he pressed in deeper. The pressure sending his head spinning.

"Good. Take it in."

Arthur grit his teeth at the much more forceful entrance, but it did nothing to deter his desire for his mate. Digging his nails into Alfred’s back, he grinned up at him wickedly, wanting but to spur his Alpha into the powerful creature he was. 

With Alfred fully sheathed inside him, the Omega dragged his nails down taut, heated skin. He bucked back on Alfred, comfortable with his length and girth inside of him.

“Move,” Arthur demanded on a growl before sinking his teeth into Alfred’s shoulder, sucking and licking around the wound to leave his own marks for Matthew to see. 

Alfred's eyes flared open in a feral need at the bite to his neck, forcing his hips to snap forward hard, burying his cock as deeply as he could before pulling back. He growled at the pleasure, and with Arthur spurning him on, nails digging into his back, Alfred began a ruthless pace as he fucked his mate into the soft furs of their nest.

Arthur threw back his head in a long howl of pleasure and excitement. He thrashed and writhed under Alfred, growling and panting. There’s a bit of sting in his tailbone from Alfred’s raw strength, but under the adrenaline, Arthur could barely feel it. This all felt incredible and entirely exhilarating for the Omega. 

“Gods- ugh! Al!” he cried out, sweat beading across his body as he latched tightly to Alfred. “A-Al, claim me,” he panted out, his whole body overheating and the pleasure mounting. 

"Arg! ARTHUR!" With a guttural roar, Alfred thrust a final time deep into his mate, his cock pulsing as his seed erupted inside. Bowing over Arthur, he pulled him flush to his body, as he slowly rocked his hips to slowly milk himself entirely. His head spun from the exertion, as well as a sudden spasm erupting in his chest.

"Ugn- shit!" Alfred groaned, clutching at his chest suddenly as he could only bring in short gasps of air to try and avoid the pain. Kiku was right. He wasn't in the best shape to fight, but there was nothing he could do.

Arthur was dazed by the sudden standstill after that kind of rough motion, and it took him a moment to realize Alfred had cum, and only a split second later did he realize the damage he’d done.

“Alfred! Al! Oh gods, Al, I’m so sorry!” He panicked, fretfully pawing at Alfred with fear in his bright eyes. “That was stupid of me! I’m so sorry!”

"No." Alfred gasped, his eyes squinting as he slowly felt himself beginning to recover. "N-no, Arthur. It's fine. I wanted this." Alfred took a moment as the pain began to ebb. Soon he could take regular breaths again and he forced out a chuckle.

"You're an amazing Omega, Arthur. You never fail to surprise me." He grinned, shuddering as he felt himself relaxing. He then rested down on top of Arthur, finding his arms couldn't support him. He kissed Arthur's neck, lavishing in the thought that his claim was inside Arthur once more, and his scent clung to the Omega.

"Perfect. This will piss Matthew off well." He growled possessively, sucking another mark to the surface of Arthur's skin.

Arthur swallowed, but at Alfred’s near-breathless chuckle, he managed to calm some. Arms around his mate, Arthur relaxed beneath him. He sighed quietly, bringing his legs down as he felt them ache and quiver. 

“Good,” he breathed out, “I want him to be fuming. Let him meet his gods knowing he couldn’t break the bond we shared. Ever.”

"Emm, exactly." Alfred breathed out in a contented sigh. After a moment, he then got up and scooted down the length of Arthur's body. Kissing all the way until he reached Arthur's cock. It had wilted some, but Alfred would make quick work of that.

"You're not getting away." He teased, fisting his mate's cock before licking the tip and taking it into his mouth.

Arthur moaned, stretching out his lean body and folding his arms back behind his head again. He had been more concerned with Alfred, though having his own share of release would be nice.

“Why would I try to get away, my love? Unf- maybe I like being spoiled?"

Alfred grinned around Arthur's cock before pulling off.

"Good, cause I intend to keep you spoiled." He growled before sucking Arthur's cock back into his mouth, while he took his free hand and pressed three fingers into his entrance to seek out his prostate.

Arthur moaned, head back and hips elevated as the pleasure coursed through his veins.

"Unh- Al," he whispered, unable to speak past his panting. "I'm-" but he was beyond being in the right of mind to warn Alfred. The best he could do was touch his mate's hair before it became too much.

His body shuddered as he came into Alfred's mouth, crying out his name.

The touch to his hair wasn't terribly necessary for Alfred as a warning anymore. He'd grown so familiar with picking up signs of his mate's release that this was second nature now.

Swallowing down Arthur's seed, he pulled off his cock after milking him of every drop, and sighed contentedly. Arthur always looked amazing, but when he was sated in afterglow it made Alfred feel successful as an Alpha.

"Emm, I feel like I could take on the entire Northern tribe." Alfred chuckled, coming up over his mate and nuzzling into his neck. "This fight will be nothing, my Prince."

Arthur patted Alfred's back. He was glad to see his Alpha's confidence return to him, and knew his mate would at last be going into the fight with courage to be victorious.

"Then let's go, my love. Let's put this behind us."

***

During the last few hours before the sun reached the highest point in the sky, Alfred made every preparation he could come up with. He'd resharpened his spear that Matthew had pitched back at him in his acceptance of the challenge. His trusted rex tooth dagger was at his hip. And he'd fixed the grooves on his sandals, making sure they bent and clung to his feet as if they were a second skin. The last thing he grabbed as an afterthought, was the small ball of sun weed. He wasn't sure what he'd use it for, but he didn't want to lose it either. If something were to happen, he hoped he'd have enough time to tell Arthur what to do with the weed, or give it to Ivan who would know what to do.

"Alright, he should be waiting for me," Alfred said, making sure his weapons were secure as he stepped out onto the branch walkway. He looked out to the plains far off in the distance. The golden stalks swayed in the breeze, but there was no patch of red amongst them yet. Once Quetzal appeared, Matthew would appear just as quickly.

"Will you ride with me? Then Wraith can take you before we start." Alfred said, turning back to hold out his arm for Arthur to be wrapped close to his body by.

Arthur had done what he could to help Alfred prepare, but the man had set himself on a his own course. In the end, the Omega could only watch him prep. After he’d donned his own war gear at least. 

When Alfred pulled him close, the younger embraced him, being mindful of his claws. 

“I will ride with you, but know that I’m staying. Wraith and I will be watching and waiting. I want to be the one to see you triumph or the one to cut your brother down when it ends. And I won’t be waiting. And I certainly won’t be changing my mind on the matter,” Arthur growled, looking up at his mate with an emerald fire in his eyes, “so don’t even bother.”

Wraith chorused her agreement from behind them with a shriek. Arthur had seen to outfitting her with her war armor as well. If they might have to fight a plainsman and his raptor, they both were going to need every bit of gear they could strap on. 

Alfred felt a sense of peace in that moment as Arthur looked to him. His mate, so fierce and strong, unwavering in the face of an unknown enemy. It gave Alfred hope that he would win, but even if the gods held Alfred's life at the end, he knew Arthur would survive. No matter the odds stacked against the young Omega, he would win.

Lifting Arthur up onto Quetzal's back, he then mounted behind his mate and started off in the direction of the plains. Ivan was there walking beside them, while Wraith walked proudly beside Quetzal. They made for an odd group. Plains and Forest tribes blended into one. It was certainly a sight to behold, and one by one, foresters came out of their homes to see their mismatched party move on to what could have been their ends.

"You know,” Alfred began, leaning in close to Arthur’s ear and wrapping his arms around his waist, “I never held up my end of the bargain."

“You didn’t,” Arthur agreed, his emerald gaze falling back to his mate. “Though I was too concerned with this fight to remember it myself, so I suppose I’m just as at fault for your forgetfulness.” 

Offering a soft smile, Arthur amended, “you could tell me now?”

Alfred laughed lightly, angling his head to nuzzle Arthur's neck as he began,

"Find more sun weed. You remember how to find it, right? You'll want to put it it all in a large pile that's directly in the suns rays. The raptors will be wild at that point, so have your strongest men, mounted and holding ropes taught. The sun will catch the weed on fire quickly, and will smoke. You must then move the raptor's head over the smoke while having the raptor's chosen hunter cut his hand over the flames. The raptor will inhale the smoke and blood scent and be tamed and bonded to that hunter," he explained. "If you ever need to call your raptor, slice your hand and they will come to you." He took a moment, sighing and inhaling his mate's scent. He scanned the horizon as they moved closer and soon a small red dot appeared coming towards them.

"You understand all that?"

“Yes,” Arthur assured, swallowing hard. His keen vision picked up the speck of red drawing nearer and nearer. He just hoped he would never have to be in that predicament to ever have to call what would eventually be his raptor, Eidolon. 

Reaching his arm back, he wrapped it around Alfred’s neck to keep him close for another moment. 

“No matter how this ends, I love you, Alfred. Thank you for everything,” he whispered. 

Alfred smiled, bringing his hand up to cup Arthur's jaw and pulling him into a soft kiss. He lingered, wanting to remember the feel of his mate's soft lips against his own. How he tasted, and smelt of forest herbs and earth.

Breaking apart, he ran his hand up and back through Arthur's hair, and replied,

"I love you, Arthur. No matter what happens, you stay strong." He pressed a final kiss to Arthur's forehead, squeezing his shoulder in reassurance before turning forward again to see Matthew's massive red raptor stalking towards them. Once Quetzal reached the edge of where the forest met the plains, Matthew hauled up his mount just before the tall grasses ended. Matthew wouldn't cross that threshold unless he had to. Even if Alfred wanted to use the forest as a deterrent, Matthew would come after him. And with Scott still in control, the moon tribe chieftain would simply let Matthew have Alfred, ordering his own tribesmen to stay out of the fight, and let Alfred face his fate.

"So," Matthew began, not even offering formalities before hand, "you come here with your barren mate. Is he fighting for you as well?" Matthew's nose wrinkled some as he caught the scent of his brother on the small Omega. It had his hand gripping his spear a little tighter in annoyance and disgust. He would still try to make his brother see reason, even if the man was as stubborn as always.

Alfred shifted where he sat, lifting his chin to look down his nose at his brother with detest.

"No, I have every intent on fighting you. And I will finish you, Matthew."

Matthew heaved a sigh, shaking his head in sorrow.

"You can still come back with me to the south. There are other Omegas out there you can properly mate with and have offspring. The southern tribe needs to be rebuilt, and I'll need help, Alfred."

"Then go! Rebuild the south and find your help from your own mate!" Alfred growled.

"You know I can't do that while you still live."

"Forget I'm here then."

"You're still of the Plains, even if you've betrayed us. And you're miserable, Alfred. You need the sun on your back and clean air to breath. You're not meant to live under the canopy of the forest."

"I've lived here so far. I won't come challenge you as you take over your place as chieftain."

"I can't chance that."

Alfred grit his teeth, knowing this was futile. No matter what, one of them would be standing by the end of this.

"Fine then." Alfred pulled his spear from his back and held it out in front of him. "Under the gods’ eyes, let our battle define their wishes to all who witness this."

Matthew nodded, taking his own spear and touching it to Alfred's own. The red and gold feathers twirling in the breeze as they glanced off one another.

"Under the gods eyes, let it be done."

With that, their spears were pulled apart, and Matthew backed his raptor further out into the plains and waited for Alfred to join him.

"This is it. He won't leave the tall grass, so you're safe here."

Arthur watched quietly, trying not to let the jeers about his infertility get to him. Matthew had a point, he'd never be able to help Alfred rebuild his tribe. He knew it would hurt his mate, but Alfred had said it himself, he had remained happily in the forest so far. It wasn't as if they couldn't visit...

Shaking it off, he leaped onto Wraith's back. She gave a fierce growl at Matthew before bumping Quetzal's chin as she strutted between the raptors to stand off to the side. Arthur didn't even give Alfred's brother the time of day as he passed, as if he wasn't even there.

Alfred watched Arthur move away, while Quetzal made an acknowledging rumble to Wraith. This was it. The moment Quetzal took a step into the grass, their battlefield was set. If Alfred retreated out of the grass, it would not only mark him as a coward, but he would be killed straight out, and by his own hand. But he would not go down so dishonorably. He'd run once, he wouldn't run again.

"MATTHEW!" Tossing his spear up in the air, he caught it higher up the shaft while he simultaneously, sprang up high to land on the balls of his feet on Quetzal's back, knees low and his back hunched, ready to strike. "I put an end to my past here and now! And claim the southern plains as chieftain! To bring forth a new era! Where the Plains and Forests are united under one sky! Do you still wish to challenge me?" He bellowed, his final remittance before the end.

The only reply came from Matthew's spear being thrust into the air. The Plains called for blood now. There would be no rest until that thirst was quenched.

Bent low over Quetzal's neck, Alfred blew up along the sensitive feathers of the beast's spine, and the massive raptor trumpeted a monstrous roar before shooting off into the tall grass.

A split second later, Matthew's red mount darted forward, heading straight for Alfred, spear aimed straight, matching that of Alfred's frontal attack. The moment they neared, the two darted off to opposite sides, spears just barely glancing either raptor's chest before circling around and continuing to feign closer. Two hunters, matched in skill, coaxing the other to break first. But Alfred couldn't play this game for long. He never could. And Matthew knew this.

"Stop playing, Matthew, and fight me!" Alfred growled at yet another pass had Matthew feigning and darting to the side.

"You're a fool, Alfred. You're injured, and you're weak. You will never be in command of the southern plains," Matthew spoke loudly yet with a cool head. His raptor veered, darting low into the grass before coming up directly in front of Quetzal, jaws snapping at Quetzal's neck and causing the green lizard to halt and stumble back, all in an attempt at throwing Alfred.

Alfred grunted as he held tight to Quetzal as he was knocked back, though he swung down hard with his spear, nicking Matthew's raptor in the chest, but nothing but a scratch that the beast didn't even feel.

"Arg! You're just like our father! Afraid of change! It's why his head was cut off because he was weak willed. You'll bring the same destruction to the plains as he did!" Alfred bellowed back, turning Quetzal around in a big sweeping arc, and darting back, this time having him launch towards Matthew, talons beared forward. But Matthew saw this, and at the last minute had his mount duck, his spear shot up, and the razor sharp tip sliced along Quetzal's soft underbelly.

The large raptor cried out in pain, landing hard into the dry earth amidst the grass. Alfred felt panic well in his chest as the raptor struggled to get back up. He leaped down, looking back to where Matthew had been before looking to Quetzal. Blood flowed from the long gash, but it wasn't fatal. Quetzal had already stumbled back to his feet, no longer leaning on his forelimbs.

"And your attacks haven't changed. Quetzal will be dead before you can throw me from Coatl." Matthew’s voice reached down to Alfred's ears, while a thunderous roar bellowed from the red raptor.

"Neither of us will die," Alfred growled, still on the ground, "because we have changed, unlike you."

Matthew had been about to reply as he stalked closer to where the two had fallen, but stopped when Alfred's spear arced into the air before spiraling down at Matthew. The older brother moved his raptor to the side, allowing for the weapon to fall away.

"I see. You have changed. A foolish change if you think fighting blind beneath the grass will save you."

"Far from blind."

Matthew's eyes widened, but he was too late, and Quetzal's massive body suddenly slammed into Matthew's mount, the momentum sending both hunter and raptor to the ground. Matthew rolled, losing himself amidst the grass as it sprang up to divide him from his own raptor. The two lizards, roaring and scraping as they fought away from the dismounted hunters now lost amidst the tall grass.

"You're a fool, Alfred!" Matthew's voice hitched as he held onto his spear, sweeping it around in a circle as his heart began to pound in his chest. Fear was gripping him. No one lived on the plains once they were lost in the tall grass. "We're both dead down here!" He swallowed, feeling sweat bead on his brow.

"Such an old fear you have, brother. Perhaps you should have changed, ‘cause then you might have won this."

Matthew's eyes widened in shock when an arm came out between the thick grass and grasped a hold of his spear. Alfred's body soon followed, pressing the spear back and up until the two brothers were locked, face to face as they wrestled with the spear between them.

"H-How did you find me?" He growled out through gritted teeth.

"You're scared, and you made the grass move."

"B-but, you're not mounted. How could you see-?

"I listened and waited, something I learned from my mate."

Matthew's eyes narrowed at this, grunting in his effort to try and fight off his brother. Hand to hand, he'd never been strong enough to outmatch his brother.

N-no, I can't lose. I promised father. We would both come home.

"A-Alfred, please, come back with me to the south. I promised father that I would bring you home."

Alfred didn't waver, though he saw as moisture began to build in his brother's eyes. It panged his heart terribly. He'd missed Matthew so much, but he couldn't go back, not unless Arthur would be accepted, which he knew would never come to pass.

"You haven't acknowledged my mate, nor accepted my choices. I can't live in the world you want to build." Alfred pressed harder, forcing Matthew down to one knee as his strength began to give out.

"Alfred! Please!"

Alfred sucked in a breath, before whispering a silent apology. Taking out his dagger, he held the edge to Matthew's neck, but just as was about to spill his own brother's blood, a flash of red came through the grass and Alfred was struck hard in the chest, sending him flying backwards through the grass before landing hard into the ground and skidding into a clearing.

Alfred grunted, moaning as his hand darted to his chest where he'd been hit. The moment he attempted to suck in a breath, his lungs gave out, and he curled in on himself as his body was wracked with a coughing fit.

After a few minutes, Alfred felt the pain beginning to ebb, but it wasn't soon enough as Matthew came out, mounted once more on his red raptor, Coatl.

"You took too long," Matthew spoke, stepping forward on his raptor. Alfred noted the raptor bled from multiple wounds, but there was no sign of Quetzal. He felt his heart ache as to the fate of his scaled brother, but he didn't have long to think on it before Matthew had his raptor's massive foot come down on Alfred's chest, crushing him into the wet mud of the familiar watering hole he'd first come across Arthur at.

"Ugh- p-perhaps I did. But so did you, back then."

Matthew smiled at that.

"I'm glad I did though. Seeing you with that Omega... it's been a long time since I've seen you happy the way you were with him."

Alfred coughed as he tried to laugh, though changed to a hiss as the raptor's large retractable claw began to slowly pierce Alfred's chest.

"Didn't think I'd, ahh- see that smile of yours again, ugn- either." Alfred struggled out as he began to feel blood run down over his chest.

Matthew continued to smile, before he began to speak again, his voice heavy with sadness, "I'm sorry, Al."

"Ugn-, I'm sorry... Mattie!" With a heaved grunt, Alfred grit his teeth, and pitched the small ball of sun weed he'd had on him, landing and splattering across the raptor's eyes and nose.

The raptor bellowed a roar as the oil stung its eyes. Matthew cried out in shock as his raptor fell back, tossing its head in distress and thrashing about. Matthew held firm, wondering what had happened until smoke began to drift upwards, soon followed by flames.

"COATL!" Matthew cried out as his raptor's head was steadily engulfed in fire. The raptor screamed against the pain, while Matthew reached up to try and brush the burning sun weed off his raptor's face, but it was too little too late. Now with his hands burned, and his raptor thrashing, Matthew couldn't stay mounted, and crashed to the ground.

Having seen his plan play out ahead of time, Alfred had quickly rolled away the moment the raptor let off of him. He clutched at his chest, watching the display before him. Matthew, so fraught for his raptor's life, struggled to get to the beast's head. Tears streaked down his face as his hands burned amidst the flames. But the raptor was too strong, and unaware of anything but the pain, clawed and bit blindly, catching Matthew and sending him back to the ground, with the raptor's taloned claw crashing down on him and tearing through his stomach.

Alfred's pained breathing caught in his chest. Time seemed to still. All Alfred knew was his brother, laying on the ground, as his blood and organs spilled from his side.

Alfred's whole body shook as he struggled to his feet. The roaring and screaming from the red raptor seemed distant as he took slow, agonizing steps towards his brother. He couldn't even feel the pain in his chest, nor the hot blood that ran from his wound as he fell to his knees. Those violet eyes gazed up at him. Eyes that he thought he'd never see again. Though pain was etched in them, they held laughter as well, and the tears Alfred had been holding back, finally split.

"M-Mattie, I-I-"

"Don't- Al, it's alright."

Alfred's breathing hitched as Matthew brought a hand up to cup Alfred's jaw. The man continued to smile, though blood began to leak from the corner's of his mouth, forcing him to cough. The movement seemed to jar Alfred from his trance, and he was quick to panic. He darted his gaze to Matthew's injury. He had been cleanly sliced through, but Alfred was desperate, and he was quickly trying to put pressure on the wound to keep it closed. His movements seemed to only make Matthew laugh lightly past a gurgle of blood he spat to the side. His hand weakly grasped Alfred's arm to pull his focus back on him which Alfred did, giving Matthew a chance to speak.

"Al- you won this, and with that, y-you are to be c-chieftain." Matthew coughed, sucking in a shaky breath before continuing, "you must bring back... the southern plains tribe. Make it b-better than w-what it was." He winced as a pain shot up from his wound before he continued, "promise me. Make it better. Stop the endless cycle of bloodshed."

Alfred's chest heaved as he bowed over his brother, holding his hand between his own, he nodded.

"Yes. Yes, I will, Mattie."

A pained smile was his reply, while Matthew then lifted his bloodied hand up to Alfred's neck, and closed off the single tattooed ring that was broken, making it whole and signaling him as chieftain.

"I missed you... Al." Matthew's hand fell back down to his side.

"...I-I missed you... Mattie."

***

Arthur had to stand on Wraith’s back to watch the majority of the battle, Ivan stood beside him, his height giving him a limited view, but a view nonetheless. The plainsman wasn’t phased by any of the battle, simply watching with his arms crossed as spears flew and raptors collided. Arthur was a nervous wreck.

He clung to Wraith’s feathers as she trilled and fretted beneath her chick. The Omega’s heart refused to slow down as it raced with each near-death moment Alfred barely escaped. But seeing him crushed beneath the red raptor had snapped something inside the prince. He lunged from Wraith’s back, only to be grabbed by the back of his neck and hauled back. 

Ivan brought him down to the ground, violet eyes cold as he gave Arthur a silent warning not to interfere. Arthur struggled and thrashed, but eventually quieted as Coatl went down, fire blazing across its head and neck. It was over. It had to be.

“Let me go!” Arthur snarled, kicking at the ground again. Ivan didn’t understand the fiery Omega’s words, but seeing him near tears and seething for his freedom, Ivan released him with a rough sigh.

Arthur leaped onto Wraith’s back as the ostard sent out a roar. She jumped into the grass, shoving through it to get to her her chick’s mate. Bursting across the threshold into the clearing, she nearly tripped over the brothers. Stamping her feet, she shrieked as Arthur left her back. 

The younger nearly barreled into Alfred, until he saw the terrible expression written so solemnly into his visage.

“Oh Al...” he murmured as he slid from Wraith’s back. He didn’t know what to say, let alone what to do. Matthew lay in his own blood and visceral, and it lapped at Alfred’s knees. The Omega was no stranger to gore and bloodshed, but seeing his mate so distraught beside it hurt his heart. 

“I’m sorry...”

Alfred remained where he was. Even as he heard the familiar call of Wraith and Arthur's voice behind him. All he could do was look on his brother's face, now at peace, after all these years. Did it have to be this way? Why couldn't they have worked it out? Lived together? Restored the southern plains, but combined the good of the forest tribes as well?

"I couldn't save him." Alfred's voice was cold and distant. His heart pained him more than he thought possible. Even with the comfort he gained knowing Arthur was there, nothing could ease his pain and bring his brother back to him. "I failed him before, and I failed him again. But I can’t fail him anymore."

“Alfred, you didn’t fail anyone,” Arthur insisted. “You have to make choices in life. He chose his, and you chose yours. You shouldn’t have to live under the shadow of another... you taught me that.” 

Kneeling down beside his mate, the Omega took his Alpha’s hand and twined his fingers. 

"I'm not living under anyone's shadow but my own. Arthur, I've run for too long." Alfred heaved a pained sigh, though he squeezed Arthur's hands in his own. His thoughts were mangled, and he felt sick, but his focus was clear. He only hoped Arthur would see that.

With another shaky sigh, Alfred looked away from his brother to look on those familiar green, luminescent eyes he'd fallen so much in love with, and said,

"I need to go back."

Arthur nodded, and gently touched Alfred’s cheek.

“We can go back home. Come, love,” he murmured, trying to be supportive. 

Alfred closed his eyes, shaking his head slowly as he brought his hand up to rest on the one on his cheek.

"No, Arthur. I need to go home." He opened his eyes once more, hoping to read Arthur's response in his expression before he actually spoke. "And I want you to come with me."

“S-so let’s go,” Arthur repeated shakily, tugging on Alfred’s wrist in the direction of the forest. The Omega felt his stomach knotting for some unknown reason. Why was Alfred looking at him like that? Why was he repeating himself? Home was back that way. “D-don’t be silly, Al.”

"Arthur," Alfred's voice grew strained, yet he resisted his mate's desperate pleas. He knew this would be hard, but Arthur would be alright.

"Not the forest, Arthur. I need to return to my home. The southern plains. I'm chieftain now," his hand went up to where Matthew had smeared blood along the broken tattooed ring on his neck. "I need to rebuild the southern plains, and I want you there at my side in doing it."

Arthur shook his head, a cracked smile quirking his lips as he began to shake. He could only whisper a single word past his tightening throat.

“No.”

 

END SCENE


	19. Scene 19

Alfred felt his mouth go dry. His words seeming to evaporate before they even could form. He was at a loss, not sure of what Arthur had meant. Hoping he'd simply heard wrong, Alfred stumbled to his feet, weak from the battle and emotionally drained. He hurt all over, and his wounds were still bleeding, but none of that mattered except for what Arthur had said.

"W-what?" Alfred coughed, wincing as pain from his old injury and the new cut through him. "Arthur, I-I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. My ears are still ringing from the fight." He grunted, stepping forward to rest a hand on his mate's shoulder.

“I said, ‘no.’” Arthur repeated, gazing up at his mate with shame coloring his cheeks. He knew this would happen. He knew there would be this fork in the road. And he also knew his course.

“My place is under the trees, Alfred. You know that...”

"What?" Alfred removed his hand from Arthur's shoulder, as if his hand had been burned. Sure, the forest was where Arthur had grown and lived, but he wasn't bound to the forest. He could still leave and live elsewhere. He couldn't be away from Alfred. They were mated.

"Arthur, you're not weak. You're the strongest forester I've met, and you've been out on the plains. You could handle yourself fine. The plains need me, Arthur, and I need you at my side to help bring them back."

“And you said it yourself, the forest needs me. Scott will obliterate everything that I love if I don’t stop him. Your home is not a home, Alfred. It’s only an empty field with no friends or family to return to. The forest is full of life, brimming with the people who would call you a friend in time.” Arthur hoped Alfred could see reason. He needed him too. The plains were not for him. They didn’t welcome him, they weren’t born in his very blood like the trees were.

Alfred inwardly hissed, but not from physical pain. Hearing such derogatory descriptions of his home angered Alfred. He'd always planned on returning to the south. He had to as a deserter of the war. Already there could have been other deserters returning to pick up the pieces of their pasts. The survivors who didn't want to take part in the war, were the hopefuls that would keep the peace for the next generation, but they needed a leader.

"We can still stop Scott, but what will stop the migrating herds as they overpopulate the plains?" His tone was rough as he stared down at his mate. He'd just lost his brother, possibly even Quetzal who hadn't appeared yet. He'd just lost so much, and Arthur wouldn't even give Alfred a chance.

"The plains people have protected your tribes since the gods birthed the first Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. Those massive beasts on the plains once trampled through your forests, and they will do so again if their populations are not kept in control. We're called hunters for a reason, Arthur. Where will you go when a stampede of Brachs, Stegs, and Trics rush through your homes? What will you do, Arthur? When the trees are stripped of their foliage from the tall leaf eaters, what will you do?"

Alfred shook his head as he looked to the ground, his hands fisting at his sides as he shook.

"You've kept a lot of secrets from me, Arthur. That you knew you wouldn't return to the plains with me is yet another one." He looked back up to Arthur, regretting his words, but knowing he couldn't keep this up. "Tell me now then, is there anything else I should know?" His voice was cold as he spoke. He felt distanced from Arthur, unsure if he could even trust his own mate. The term of 'tricksters' was beginning to make more and more sense to the naive plainsman. He'd just wished he'd seen it sooner.

“It’s never been a secret. You knew full well that I could never survive this place!” Arthur bit back. Wraith hissed at the unpleasant tones and her chick’s tensed muscles. She bared her teeth, serpentine neck arched back as if to strike if it came to a physical fight.

“And you accuse me of keeping secrets? And so what if I have? My life is forfeit for those secrets! Everything I have ever told you spells my death as clear as the stars!”

Arthur backed up, teeth bared as he pressed himself back against his ostard.

“Oh, then I suppose you should be thanking the forest for your life! While you feast on great beasts and kill for sport, the forest knows only fear from Mountain Tribe’s tyranny and cruel blood sport! Should we not be appeasing sacrifices for them, what remains of your barbaric ilk would be next! You wouldn’t even be able to defend yourself, you’re all too busy trying to butcher each other anyway!”

"So, that's your true thoughts about me and my home then," Alfred said, no longer looking at his mate as he turned and kneeled back down beside his brother's cold body. His violet eyes were still open, so Alfred reached over to lower them to give the illusion the man was only sleeping. Without looking away, he began,

"My brother pleaded with me to return with him. He'd forgiven me. Something no deserter would ever get from a rare survivor of one of our wars." He took his brother's dagger from the man's belt and sliced his own hand with it, hoping the fresh blood would bring Quetzal to him. If his raptor still lived.

"Perhaps I should have went with him then. I fought him because I wanted to protect what we had. But maybe we never did have anything."

Lifting his limp body into his arms, Alfred winced with the effort, still wounded and in pain, but his heart pained him more now than anything.

"I am still your Alpha, Arthur. And I still follow the plains ways, so the decision is in your hands. I must see to my brother's remains on our home soil. But whether I return is up to you."

There was suddenly a weak roar from the grass, and Alfred turned to see Quetzal come limping out of the grass towards them. His leg was injured, and blood ran down his neck from a large bite. Most of his feathers were gone, but he was alive, and that gave Alfred some hope.

Once Quetzal neared, Alfred rested his brother's body across the raptor's back before turning back to Arthur. He wanted to reach out to Arthur, but this was Arthur's call. He would do as Arthur asked, but the old ways were strong, and Alfred had to return to the southern plains, and that was with, or without his mate.

"Do you still want me?

Arthur sucked in a breath.

“Don’t be a fucking idiot!” Arthur growled, tears trickling down his cheeks as he swung up onto Wraith’s back. The ostard whimpered upon seeing Quetz so badly injured. She bumped her nose to his side, licking his gashed leg to clean it of grass and dirt.

“How could I not want you? You are the only one I’ve ever and could ever love, no matter how much of a fool you are. Maybe when you have to bury your brother, and see that nothing remains, you’ll come back home. There are living, breathing people under the trees, people like me, like Kiku, like Gilbert, and all of them will be missing a piece of themselves with your mistake.... especially me.” That said, Arthur nudged Wraith to face away.

“The decision was never in my hands. You can have another mate, maybe a child, a whole new life, a whole new tribe that loves and welcomes you, a new world whenever you please. I have you, or I have misery, pain and death. Think on that, Alfred,” he dismissed before urging Wraith to return home.

Alfred stood there silently and watched Arthur leave. What was he to say? He had obligations to his tribe. He couldn't go against his gods. He'd sworn to them he'd return to the south. Sworn that if he could have Arthur as his mate, he would still uphold the plains ways. He'd been given Arthur, but what were the gods trying to tell him in keeping Arthur from returning with him?

There was a moment that he hesitated. About to call out to Arthur's retreating back, but he couldn't. Instead, he turned and leapt onto Quetzal's harness. The raptor roared painfully, which Alfred apologized for. He'd see to his wounds once they were clear of the sight and smells of the forest. They both needed time.

"We're going home, Quetz." Without a final look back, he moved Quetzal off to find the Scar, and follow it south and back to what remained of his home.

OSCOSCOSC

Alfred almost didn’t recognize his tribal home until Quetzal brushed past a collapsed hut of bone and skins hidden by the new growth of the tall grass. The land had returned to the way it once was, before a tribe came and leveled the grass to set up their homes. With new grass meant the plains had washed away the blood of what was lost. All had been forgiven, and it was time to begin anew. But Alfred was alone here. The chieftain of the Southern Plains Tribe that didn’t exist. What was he suppose to do? Should he have ever left? Was the southern plains truly lost?

Alfred didn’t have much of a chance to think on his decision, however, as a deep growl from behind him caught his attention, along with the deadly press of a spear head at his back.

“You ride, Quetzal. State your name and tribe, or you’ll give your blood to the plains where you sit.”

Alfred remained still, his heart pounding in his chest at the revelation of who this was. Of course he’d escaped back then. Newly mated, Ludwig would never have foolishly sacrificed himself for such a stupid cause.

“Alfred, Prince, and now Chieftain of the Southern Plains Tribe.” Alfred said loudly as he slowly turned Quetzal to face the opposing raptor and mounted hunter. The other blond remained reserved as he eyed Alfred wearily, though his eyes flicked to Matthew’s dead body that rested in Alfred’s lap, then to the three closed rings around Alfred’s neck. It was all the answer the man needed.

“So he did find you,” was his solemn answer.

Alfred gritted his teeth, his hands clenching at his side as he looked down at his brother. His body was cold, and the color had left him, but he still looked like he was in a peaceful sleep. His body needed to be taken care of, so he could go on to his final resting place with the gods.

“He did, I only wish there had been another way.” Alfred brought a hand up to card a few strands of hair out of Matthew’s face. The other Alpha blew out a sigh and slung his spear back onto his back. He moved his own silver and black raptor forward to clap his hand on Alfred’s shoulder.

“Come. You and Quetzal must be hungry.” Ludwig turned and began to head further south. The sun was beginning to set and Alfred had wondered if he’d be able to find a safe place to sleep for the night. He never thought he’d come across someone from his tribe. But- the wars had been going on for centuries. The deserters always returned and started up a new tribe, an endless cycle, one Alfred would end, with no more bloodshed.

As they moved, Ludwig remained quiet, until soon the familiar pointed huts came into view amidst a wide flattened out area. Alfred was surprised that there were at least three transportable huts. Two raptors stood on guard, while the flickering lights of sun flies lit up the interiors in the evening light. He couldn’t make out the raptor’s markings, but he had a feeling who them belonged to.

“Ludwig! That you?” A short brunette left one of the huts, spear in hand as he guarded the entrance.

“Yes, Romano, and I picked up our stray Chief along the way.”

“That idiot finally came back!?” Romano shouted, running over to his raptor and quickly swinging up onto the brown and green lizard to meet them.

Alfred couldn’t help but smile as the man neared. He’d thought he’d never see familiar faces again. To think the tribe had survived and was slowly picking up the pieces was reassuring. If only he could get Arthur to come see proof, maybe his mate would change his mind.

“It’s good to see you too, Romano.”

The brunette scoffed, though quickly went silent when he saw the still body in Alfred’s lap.

“You brought him back.”

Alfred looked solemnly down at his brother again, and simply nodded. 

“He deserves to be buried in his homelands. He fought valiantly, but we both knew what it came down to.”

“It is a shame,” Ludwig spoke up, “Matthew was a good man, and a strong hunter. He will be missed, but you followed the ways passed down by our ancestors - the very rules of the gods. It had to be done.”

Alfred nodded, hissing inwardly as his eyes stung with the threat of tears. He’d spilled plenty on his trip to the south. His mourning was done, and now they needed to move on.

“Don’t worry, my Chieftain. We’ll see to him, but you must rest.” Ludwig motioned for them to continue to the huts.

Alfred nodded, and the three hunters approached the small clearing. As they did, the flap to the hut Romano had exited earlier opened and another brunette came waddling out, his hand on his swollen stomach, and the brightest smile on his lips.

“Ludwig! You’re home! Oh- you found someone else? Oh, who is it? The more the merrier!” He cried out, while his raptor came near to allow the pregnant Omega his long snout to support him.

“Feli, you shouldn’t be up. You need rest.” Ludwig scolded as he slipped down from his own raptor to walk over to the Omega.

“You worry too much!” Feliciano giggled as he wrapped his arms up around the tall Alpha and kissed him. It pained Alfred seeing the happy mated pair, as it had him thinking of Arthur, and how he’d left him, but he had to be happy for them. With Feliciano expecting, their tribe was already growing again, and eventually, more deserters would return as well.

“It’s so good to see you, Feliciano. You look wonderful.”

A gasp came from the brunette Omega as Alfred’s voice gave his identity away. The Omega cried out his joy and was soon moving close to Quetzal - Ludwig walking along with him to make sure he didn’t fall - while Alfred slipped from his mounted seat.

“Alfred! Oh- this is a joyous day! Come! You must tell us all that has happened to you over a fresh meal.” he chimed, though his excitement suddenly stopped as he leaned close and sniffed at Alfred. He then leaned his hand up, and brushed away some of the dried blood on his chest, uncovering the swirling black tattoo of his mated mark to Arthur.

“You mated a forester.”

The Omega’s tone was almost accusing, and Alfred shirked away from his touch.

“You found another mate.”

“I did.”

“Oh- Alfred...” Alfred held his head up as he stepped back, ready to defend his decision.

“I’m so happy for you.”

“You, what?”

“All those years you allowed yourself to suffer. You finally moved on and found happiness again.”

Alfred looked to Feli, then to the two other Alphas. Had he heard right?

“You aren’t upset that your Chief has a forester as his mate?”

“Of course not! I’m more upset that you obviously left him.”

Alfred looked away, rubbing at his arm in distress. Feliciano had always been such an insightful Omega. Alfred was so happy to know they had all made it through the war safely.

“I’m returning to him as soon as I can. But, I have to see to Matthew’s body, and establish a plan for the future of our tribe.”

Ludwig nodded, his arm wrapping around his mate’s shoulders.

“I will help you with whatever you need, my Chief. We’ll have you on your way back to your mate soon.”

Alfred thanked the Alpha, and he was then lead back to the small ring of huts. They all ate and talked about all that had happened since the war. Once they’d finished, they all moved out to the tall grass and saw to the ritual in burying Matthew’s body. Alfred sliced his hands and allowed his blood to mix with the churned soil. A sacrifice to take on the duties of the tribe. Then Alfred spent the first night asleep on his own lands.

When the next day came, Alfred was faced with the serious task of being Chieftain. There was only four of them in total for now, but there was much to be done. Meanwhile, Feliciano drilled him over Arthur, and how he needed to get back to the forest. Alfred knew he had to, and would, but he needed to make sure things were alright before he left.

Soon he found himself falling into a pattern, and before he knew it, nearly two months had passed. It would take him a week to get back to the north, but already he’d let time slip away with him. He said his farewells, and put Ludwig incharge in his stead. There would be more tribesmen returning, and Alfred was sure he’d return to a much larger tribe to call his own. But for now, he was glad to see some familiar faces, and he knew everything would turn out alright.

OSCOSCOSC

Ages. That’s what it felt like at the very least as Arthur tossed and seethed. He’d thrown off the blankets and his clothing, skin crawling with scorching heat. Everything ached and felt distorted. Sounds warped and colors were too bright. It had never been this bad before, but he knew he had to endure. There would be no more strong Alpha to ease him or bring him comfort. Arthur hadn’t even had the chance to regulate his cycles before he was widowed.

Alfred had never returned from the plains.

The Omega had gone out to the border, howling his name to the moon and stars, begging the gods to bring him back. He’d pleaded for forgiveness, and sobbed with his face to the dirt, but Alfred had never come back. Arthur had even braved the grass a little ways the first time his heat had come on him without his Alpha. There had been some hope that somehow Alfred might catch his scent, and know Arthur was amidst the sea of gold, waiting for his mate. It hadn’t worked.

By the time his second heat had arrived to wrack his body, Arthur had given up. Whimpering and crying at the awful pain and stress his body had to endure, the Prince couldn’t help but reach out and cling to one of the blankets. It smelled so heavily of Alfred, and was the only relief the emerald-eyed Omega had. But it wouldn’t last forever. His scent would fade with time; he could only hope he’d grown used to the pain and loneliness by then.

He had only the furs to buck and writhe against for any kind of relief, though it did close to nothing. Beside him, Wraith whimpered and nuzzled Arthur’s cheek sadly. Her bright eyes were dimmed with the pain she felt watching her chick suffer.

It took hours before the exhaustion finally lulled Arthur from pain to numb rest. But it was only a few minutes before commotion broke out in the clearing below. The prince did his best to ignore it, desperate for sleep after the arduous ordeal that had been ravaging his body for days.

Yelling reached his ears, and Arthur huffed a terrible sigh. Crawling to the edge of his home, he gazed down at the massive crowd gathered in the clearing. What he saw shocked him.

The entirety of River Tribe was huddled together in the clearing. Queen Elizabeta was defiantly standing before them, looking as if she were pleading with Scott. Beside her stood Gilbert, his hand clasped in hers.

Arthur didn’t have to strain to hear, his heat already amplifying his senses.

“Please! Scott, we’re desperate. Our homes are gone, and the Mountain Tribe has poisoned the rivers. They run black with death, and the fish float with their bellies to the stars!”

“We suffer too,” Scott bit back, arms crossed. “The water is vile now in our territory as well. You think we can afford to shelter your kin while mine suffer all the same?”

“Our homes are gone, our food slaughtered in waste! We’ll starve!”

“And we’ll starve if we have to divide what little food we have left with you!”

“Scott, I’m begging you!” Elise cried out, going down on her knees in a desperate attempt for the survival of her tribe.

Arthur watched with sadness in his eyes. The shivering denizens of River Tribe were all thin and smeared in blackish grime. They looked terrified, and even more so as their noble Queen knelt before Scott.

“Please...” she begged, but Scott only sneered.

“Get out of my territory.”

“But-”

“Leave!”

“No!” Arthur bellowed, wincing as his head throbbed.

All eyes turned to him as he weakly sat up, glaring down at Scott from a tree limb.

“What was that, little brother?” Scott scathed, uncoiling his whip from his waist as a silent threat. Arthur didn’t even flinch. He was beyond fear as his emotions overwhelmed him, and his body betrayed him.

“You heard me,” Arthur growled, “River Tribe will stay.”

“Are you looking to be exiled like these wretches as well?”

“No. You’ll be the one leaving,” Arthur decreed, leaping from the branch. He landed in a crouch, hiding the pain that threatened to overwhelm him. What did it matter? If he didn’t challenge Scott now, then when? He had nothing to lose, and a tribe to gain. Alfred was gone, and he was a widow. There was no point in his life any longer as he watched his tribe slowly dying.

“Is that a threat?” Scott snarled.

“No. It’s a challenge. Chieftain Scott Kirkland, I challenge you for the right of leadership in single combat.”

A collective gasp went up from the gathered flock. People darted their gazes about nervously, whispering to each other about this turn of events. Who would win? Did Arthur even stand a chance? How could an Omega rule the Moon Tribe? Would the gods favor him? What if he won? What then?

Arthur heard them, but couldn’t speak. His focus was solely on the look of pure hatred Scott wore as he bared his teeth at the Omega.

“When, you ignorant little whelp? I can’t wait to finally crush you and your ugly little rebellion.”

“Two days from now, under the Blood Moon, at the Boneyard.”

“I accept. Hope you’re ready to die, filth.” That said, he pivoted on his heel, making to return home to prepare his armor. “I’ll let River Tribe stay. The more the merrier who get to watch you get torn to shreds by a real Alpha. Your little pet barbarian isn’t here to save you now.”

“I don’t need him,” Arthur lied. “I can kill you on my own.”

Two days later, as the sun dipped below the horizon, and the red moon rose in the sky to tint the skies with blood, Arthur stepped under the arch of bones that led into the massive graveyard. Heaps of bones, charred and bleached made up the hilly, macabre landscape. Hills of skulls and columns of spines rose into the air like teeth that gnashed at the stars. This was unholy ground, a place of dishonor and bloodshed. Only one of them would leave alive, and the other would be left to rot among the vile plague that clung to the land, making it reek of death and be hazed in oily mist.

Kiku walked beside Arthur, a hand on his shoulder as he led the younger to the center. The Omega couldn’t help but shiver from under the cave tiger head cowl covering his face. It had been given to him by Kiku before they made their way to the Boneyard. It had been his mother’s: her war garb from her glory days. It was white as the snow, and the eyes had been replaced with beautiful blue stones, but its ivory fangs were real as they framed Arthur’s face.

His bow was slung on his back, and all his war gear had been stitched and repaired to perfection again. If he was to die, he would die with his mother’s colors to guard his body from the evil of this place as he joined the stars. There was one other thing he carried as well. Clasped at his hip was the rex-claw dagger Alfred had given him so long ago. The weapon felt strange at his side, but there was a part of him that just couldn’t let Alfred go. There was no moving on for the Omega. He could only die and forgo his suffering, or live and cope with the emptiness the rest of his life.

Kiku halted the youngest prince as Scott and his assistant came into view. They paused on the opposite end of the clearing. This was it.

“Be strong, Arthur. The gods favor the brave,” he whispered before stepping back. Scott barked an ugly, jeering laugh.

“You send him into the jaws of the victor, Shaman. The gods can do nothing to save him.”

“You’re wrong, Scott. The gods send him to break the fangs of a tyrant, so that his prey may be free.”

“You know nothing, old foo. Go back to your herbs and your dream talk. Let a warrior show his mettle now.” Scott uncoiled his whip, cracking it across the ground with a booming snap. Kiku said nothing, simply walking away with Scott’s assistant.

“Ready to die, little brother?”

“I’m not dying in this gods forsaken place,” Arthur growled, hand on the hilt of his dagger still sheathed in its scabbard. Alfred’s words echoed in his mind. Scott would retreat before a direct assault. If he could make him stumble, it would give Arthur the victory.

They both fell silent as the tribe gathered around. The Boneyard was built as a pit, and the spectators watched from the lip of the arena, gazing down at the two Kirkland sons. Cheering, swearing and roars went up as Kiku finally announced the conditions and beginning of the deathmatch.

Arthur was the first to move, bolting straight for Scott, the dagger flashing under the red light as he ripped it from its holster. With a flick of his wrist, Scott sent the barbed end of his whip snapping at Arthur. The blinding speed of it caught Arthur, and sent a spray of blood up as it cut him across the chest.

Skidding to a halt, Arthur jumped back, just barely out of range of the deadly whip. It was too long for him to be able to get close enough to cut his brother. The barbed end would catch him every time.

Backing up, Arthur brought his bow down from his shoulder, only to be met with another crack of the whip. Scott had lunged forward, closing the gap so that his whip’s end encircled the fine wood of the bow. With a harsh yank, Scott sent it flying into the heaps of skeletal remains.

Arthur swore under his breath, going for the dagger again as he had to keep retreating with the bite of the whip threatening him while Scott advanced.

“Too easy,” Scott purred as he watched his brother turn and bolt. Arthur darted into the maze of bones in a blind attempt to put ground between them and gather his thoughts. He needed a better attack plan. That whip was Scott’s advantage, and he knew how to use it too.

*****

To think over two months had passed since Alfred last came across those familiar trees again. He'd been smelling the herbs and cool scents for the past half day, and part of him felt nauseated by it. He didn't know what he'd be returning to. He hated himself for having abandoned his mate for so long, but he only asked for the gods wrath if he didn't take care of one of their children. Alfred also owed that much to his brother.

As he neared, he noticed the foresters scurrying about. Something was happening, and it didn't seem good.

Leaning further over Quetzal's neck, he sped his raptor up quickly to find out what was happening.

"Excuse me! What's going on? Is it a mountain tribe raid?"

Few foresters stopped to stare, giving him angry looks and whispering to one another. It was obvious he was no longer in favor of the foresters, but they had yet to put an arrow between his eyes. Perhaps he had a chance.

"Prince Arthur has challenged the chieftain to a battle for leadership of Moon Tribe. But why should that concern you? You abandoned our Prince, and widowed him. Why did you even bother to come back?" One forester spat before taking off in the direction the others were going in.

Alfred had only vaguely picked up on all that the forester had said. Rather, his main focus was on that of Arthur going up against Scott. He could only hope he wasn't too late.

"Go Quetz!" Alfred urged, unable to only give a silent command, while Quetzal bellowed a deep roar and took off in the direction of the running foresters.

Alfred hadn't been this far out before, but recognized right away the description of the dreaded Boneyard Arthur had told him about so long ago. The foresters all crowded around the edge. Shouting jeers and hollers down at the combatants. Arthur was down there. His mate, and Alfred wasn't there to protect him. He hadn't been there to protect him for a long time.

Realizing this, Alfred paused Quetzal's steps, wondering if he should even show himself to Arthur. Whether Arthur had moved on, or was using this battle as a way out of the life Alfred had left him to suffer through, Alfred wasn't sure, but the shouts from the pit grew more intense, and Alfred couldn't hold back from seeing Arthur at least one more time.

Pulling himself together, Alfred pushed Quetzal forward and the large raptor crested the hill that surrounded the pit and his eyes immediately alighted on Arthur, but he was far from the same man he'd left behind.

Arthur looked emaciated. His skin was sallow looking, sunken in, and his bones practically protruded from his skin. His hair had lost its shine, and the glow no longer lingered in his eyes. Arthur was all but withered away, and he was currently battling his brother to the death. How could he win? But seeing Arthur, in any way shape or form, stirred that same fire inside Alfred he'd always felt while around his mate, and he called out to him. Needing Arthur to know he was there.

"ARTHUR! KILL HIM! THIS IS YOUR TRIBE! ITS SURVIVAL DEPENDS ON YOU!" Alfred cried out, while Quetzal chorused his hunter with a defining roar.

Arthur looked up as the mighty roar of Quetz thundered across the Boneyard. His gaze lingered on the figure astride him.

Alfred looked healthy, and happy, practically glowing. Probably from his days under the sun, amidst golden grass and the world he belonged in. Arthur dwindled in the darkness, haunted by hunger, and misery and depression. Arthur’s world was dying... but that didn’t explain Alfred. Why was he here? Why would he ever come back?

I’m hallucinating. I’m just seeing what I want to see... I suppose I can’t lie to myself. It would have been nice to see him again before meeting my fate here.

Suddenly, a terrible stabbing pain pierced Arthur’s shoulder. He stumbled forward, grasping the curve of a massive rib bone to keep from toppling. Glancing at his shoulder, he groaned upon seeing the shaft of an arrow buried deep into his thinning muscle. Gripping it, he snapped the wood, hoping to minimize the damage it could inflict if he bumped it. There was no point in ripping it out, forest tribe arrows were barbed.

Looking for cover, Arthur ducked into the ribcage, managing to squeeze so that the arrows deflected off the bones.

Panting, Arthur drew his knife, gathered his wits, then lunged from his hiding place. An arrow sailed past him as he closed in on Scott. The flicker of fear actually crossed his brother’s eyes, and a sick burn filled Arthur’s last burst of speed as he closed in on him.

Scott only had time to fire one more arrow, and unfortunately for Arthur, it slammed into his bad shoulder once more. The force staggered him back, and before he could recoil against the blow, Scott had widened the space between them again. Darting away, Arthur narrowly avoided another volley of arrows as he made to hide and recollect his thoughts.

Snapping the shaft again, the Omega let the broken arrow fall to the heap of bones.

His vision blurred for a moment, exhaustion making his chest hurt as well. He knew he was in an awful condition. Starved, still weak from his heat, and lost in soul, Arthur hardly felt alive as he struggled. But he had to keep trying. He had to. He didn’t know why, but it was the only drive left in his battered body and crippled heart.

Whirling about, he burst from his hiding spot again, this time veering to the side on his nimble limbs to avoid the shots from Scott’s curved bow. Discarding it, the Alpha opted for his whip, snapping it at his brother’s legs. Arthur sprung up, avoiding the first lash as he came crashing down on Scott. They rolled to the ground, grappling and hacking with their clawed gauntlets. The fight turned savage as Scott rolled Arthur, pinning him as he wildly slashed at Arthur. The claws dug under his skin, rending blood and skin from his chest, neck and face.

Arthur screamed in pain, bucking and fighting back as hard as he could while his brother literally tore him to shreds. In a desperate attempt, Arthur swung up to catch Scott across the bridge of his nose, stunning him for a moment as blood burst across his eyes.

Catching him another blow across the stomach, Arthur managed to throw Scott and stumble back. Blood poured down his front, dripping from his nose and chin into the ashen ground. He could barely see with the hot, crimson liquid dripping into his eyes, and couldn’t bring himself to focus enough to form a counterattack while Scott got to his feet.

Uncoiling the whip, Scott loosed a terrible snarl of contempt. He approached Arthur, who could barely stand, let alone get away. But he glared defiantly, refusing to simply surrender. Scott would have to rip the life out of him if he wanted victory.

Enraged, he slashed the whip across Arthur’s chest, sending up a spray of blood and a choked howl of pain from the younger. Still, he refused to kneel.

“On your knees, wretch!” Scott roared, bringing the whip down again. Its length was sleek and shone bright under the moon with Arthur’s blood, as he cracked it again and again. Arthur wouldn’t budge, no matter how much Scott tore him apart, he wouldn’t give in. Knees locked, blood-hazed eyes leering and breathing labored, Arthur knew he couldn’t stand forever, but if he was dying here, he would do so with his head held high.

Throwing down his whip, the Alpha rushed him in a blind rage. He roared in humanly as he gripped Arthur’s neck, intent on choking the life out of him. The Omega struggled, feebly shaking and digging his gauntlet claws into Scott’s wrists. But it was useless, as the Alpha’s rage made him immune to any pain. All he desired was to see the light leave Arthur’s eyes for good.

Black spots flickered across Arthur’s vision as he choked and gasped for breath, blood trickling into his mouth and leaving him with only the poisonous tang of blood on his tongue.

“No...” he managed, even as he arms went limp, too exhausted to fight back any longer. The terrible grin Scott wore as he realized how close he was frightened the Omega. This was his brother. This was the madman taking so much pleasure in crushing the life from him.

Fear powered his limbs as he gave a final, hard kick. The blow connected with Scott's stomach, sending him stumbling back. Arthur darted forward, slamming his brother to the ground again. Bringing the knife down, he made to push it through his heart, but Scott managed to catch the Omega's wrist. Pressing back, he kept the knife at bay, hovering just above his sternum.

"You're a damned traitor, Artie, using a barbarian's weapon!" Scott howled.

"They're not barbarians," Arthur insisted. No matter how much he wished it, he knew Alfred and Ivan had never been that. It would have made it so much easier to forget a savage, but Alfred had been the kindest Alpha he'd ever met.

"Yeah? You still think that after your savage left you? He's probably had plenty of new mates by now, breeding like a rabbit."

"He's not like that!" Arthur retorted, though deep in his heart he didn't doubt Alfred had found a new mate. He'd meant to restore his tribe, and that meant children and an heir.

"Aww, what's wrong? You're not so enthusiastic now that you're not his precious little bitch," Scott sneered, finding the knife drawing closer and closer as Arthur's anger burned.

"Shut up!" Arthur roared, his heart aching.

"But we both know why he left you," Scott warned with an air of disgust. He pitched his voice loud, noting the attention turned on his words from the crowd.

"No," Arthur whimpered, strength failing as his Alpha brother pushed the knife farther away.

"He left you because you're a disgusting freak, Artie."

"No!"

"Because you're a crime against nature, a very insult to the gods!"

"Stop..." Arthur simpered as he was thrown off. Scott rose, looming over him with a terrible sneer.

"Who ever heard of a barren Omega? You worthless runt! You are nothing but a burden on the land, taking and taking, never giving an ounce back!" Collective gasps of horror went up from the crowd, and Arthur felt the prickling of tears forming at the corners of his eyes. 

But a booming roar echoed out across the pit, shattering the shocked hush with shivers of fear.. Eyes turned to gaze upon a massive beast standing atop the tallest hill in the Boneyard. All went silent as the glowing green eyes of a mighty cave tiger loomed above them all. The Blood Moon illuminated her fur and fangs, and her claws scraped the bones beneath her feet. No one had seen, or heard the cat approach, but there it was, like a goddess above them, gazing down at the mortals beneath her.

Loosing another thunderous roar, Scott and Arthur gazed up at the beast in awe. It seemed to be fixed on them, emerald eyes blazing with a terrible fire. But where fear threatened to overcome Scott, leaving him to tremble in trepidation, Arthur felt a renewed sense of courage and strength. 

“Mother...” they both whispered in unison as a chill of familiarity creeped down their spines. 

The beast loosed a growl, gazing down at the brothers. Moonbeams danced across her fur, tail flicking back and forth. All of a sudden, she was leaping from the bones, the tiger pelted into the crowd, sending people scattering in fear as it vanished into the darkness of the forest like a specter.

But that was the last thing Scott saw before he felt the rex-claw dagger slipping between his ribs to pierce his heart. Arthur had sunken the blade in to the hilt, blood pouring down his hand and wrist.

Scott choked, looking down in disbelief as he felt his knees weaken and buckle. Arthur collapsed to the ground, panting and weak. Scott fell in a heap, dead where he lay, the tip of the knife protruding through his back.

Over... it was over.

There were no cheers, no applause, just deafening silence. Arthur looked up, saw their faces, knew every single one of them. Not one of them foresaw his victory. Not one mouth smiled for him. It was just emptiness all over again as Arthur gazed on, unseeing. The only thing he truly saw was death and disgust in their eyes.

Watching the battle had Alfred on edge, but like his own fight against his brother, Alfred couldn't intervene. Even as those cursed words left Scott's lips, he could do nothing. Though he did take note of the foresters around them. Their murmurings were regarding their prince being barren, and soon, once Scott drew his last breath, words of treason. The foresters would kill Arthur now. He was useless to them as their leader, and a curse on the land; an Omega who couldn't continue the Kirkland line. There would be demand for a new leader now, but Alfred wouldn't stand for it.

With another loud roar, Quetzal leapt down into the pit and rushed towards Arthur. The moment he reached him, Alfred sprang off Quetzal's back and hovered beside Arthur, grabbing his thin arms and trying to bring his focus back on what was transpiring around them.

"Arthur! You can't stay here! You must move!" Already the mass of foresters were picking up weapons, each one contemplating the kill shot, but none brave enough to make that first move. There would be civil war amongst Moon Tribe for a new chieftain, which was something the tribe couldn’t deal with as long as Mountain Tribe was still a threat.

“Come with me for now. Please, don’t fight me on this.”

Arthur shook him off as best he could, head bowed in the shame he'd felt all his life.

"Let me go, savage. Do not interfere. My death has been due for more than twenty years... I will finally pay my debts." Arthur slumped back, his body broken and spirit shattered. At least he'd killed Scott. The Kirkland line had ruled long enough.

The only one in the crowd to defend Arthur was Wraith. The ostard lunged from the throng of people putting herself between the other foresters and her beloved chick. She lashed her tail, roaring and hissing at them with her bright eyes rabid.

Alfred growled, not having this. He'd returned as he'd said. Yes, it had taken some time, but the gods needed to be pleased. If he hadn't, he would have been brought down before he ever reached the divide between plains and forest.

"Stop this! You ask for your death, but in turn you ask for theirs! You think they'll survive without leadership with the Mountain Tribe breathing down their necks! Wraith!" Alfred looked to the ostard, hoping the intelligent beast would help him in this beyond the failure he'd been to Arthur.

"Help me get him to safety. I'll clear a path." Alfred urged, mounting Quetzal just as an arrow struck at their feet. Quetzal looked to where the arrow had come and let out an angry roar, sending the offending foresters skittering back and rethinking another bold move.

"Wraith, make him go away," Arthur muttered. The blue lizard trilled, looking from her to chick to his mate. She could hear the defeat in Arthur's voice, the call for blood from his own tribe having finally broken the rebellious little Omega. She could sense it, Arthur just wanted a way out.

Chirping, she pressed against Arthur, urging him onto her back. Arthur, stubborn as ever, simply turned his head away. He focused on the feel of blood trickling down his face instead.

"That's enough!" Elise suddenly interrupted, putting herself in front of Arthur, Alfred and their mounts. She was flanked by her guards, and glared death at the mob. She wasn’t about to let this blood frenzy occur while she idly stood by.

"You will take Chief Arthur home unmolested, plainsman. Gilbert had told me of you. Arthur stood for us in our time of need, and I will repay the favor."

River tribe formed around their queen, scrawny and sick, but a large force nonetheless. The Moon tribe seemed a bit more reluctant, and some even abandoned the mob, backing away to avoid the impending fight.

"Go, take him. He needs help," Elise murmured back to Alfred. She could remember the fire that once burned in Arthur, and it hurt to see him so reduced to this: mere cinders.

"Go, Plains bro!" Gilbert had rushed up to be beside Elise, his weapon at the ready to defend his friend and prince. "You gave me another chance to be with Elise, so we'll help defend you as you did us. We'll make them see reason!" Gilbert vowed, grasping his love's hand in his own as he put his back to the ill fated couple.

Alfred nodded.

"Thank you, my friend."

Alfred turned back to Arthur, seeing him refusing, he quickly dismounted and picked up the bloodied and weakened prince and placed him on Wraith's back.

"Go now! Back to the nest!" Alfred urged, now astride Quetzal again.

With the River tribe blocking one side of the mob, Alfred stepped in front of Wraith and Arthur. Quetzal let out a drawn out roar at the foresters standing in the way before taking a few steps. The mob cleared a path quickly, no match for the large raptor, and Alfred turned, hovering Quetzal over Wraith and her charge.

"BACK OFF, ALL OF YOU! YOUR ENEMY IS MOUNTAIN TRIBE, NOT YOUR PRINCE!" Alfred yelled to the mob as they worked their way through the throng. "Go back to your homes! Leave us alone!"

Hissing and lashing her tail, Wraith snapped at anyone who dared near. Most of Moon tribe stood off on either side, a path cleared for Quetz, but they all glared death at Arthur as he passed. River Tribe flanked either side of them, making sure no more blood was shed.

“You will die too, savage!” One Alpha jeered.

“He’s the reason we suffer! We have angered the gods by allowing that pest to live! He is a curse!”

“He needs to die! The gods are bringing ruin on us for defying them!”

“We suffer because he scorns the gods! Heathen creature!”

From prince to pest, Arthur wondered how he had fallen so hard and so fast. He buried his face into Wraith’s soft feathers in horrid shame.

Wraith trilled sadly, head bowed as she ascended the stairs to their home. She gently settled down beside the nest, the entire thing in terrible disarray from Arthur’s thrashing a few nights ago. Arthur slid from her back, sitting on his haunches. He blinked, confused and lost, as blood continued to drip onto his long lashes. He rubbed at his eyes, not sure what to do.

Alfred remained on Quetz as he watched Wraith take Arthur up the spiral stairs to their home. Once Arthur was safely inside, Alfred looked back to the mob who still hissed their discontent.

"Dare to step foot near this tree, and you will be a meal for my raptor!" Alfred yelled his warning, followed up by another deafening roar from Quetzal as a deterrent. Arrows would not pierce Quetzal's hide, so they would need to get close to hurt the raptor. Something that Quetzal would not allow.

Slipping from Quetzal's back, he was up the stairs to his old home in seconds, coming across the bloodied mess of his mate and Wraith trying to tend to him. The home smelt terrible. Besides the heavy scent of blood, there was the obvious lingering scent of Arthur's heat. But it was foul with decay. The scent of an Omega not properly bred by an Alpha. Alfred felt sickened by it, but he needed to see to Arthur or he'd die from blood loss.

"Arthur, look at me. You're going to be okay." Alfred reached for a cloth, dipping it into a clean water basin and bringing it to wipe away the blood running down his mate's face. "We need to get you bandaged up."

Arthur whimpered as Alfred cleaned his face. The numerous, jagged gashes stung horribly, and the rough fur of the cloth agitated them. But he couldn’t bring himself to look at Alfred. His gaze fell to the floor, once emerald eyes dimmed to a fouled grayish-green.

“You shouldn’t have come here. What happened to your world? Did you see reason?” Arthur whispered, shaking and delirious. “Now my world’s dead too... funny how that works.”

Alfred gritted his teeth, he’d found new life there, but from the hundreds that they’d once been, the three plainsmen he’d found was a sad thought. Hope was there, and life would return as it once did. 

"Your world is not dead, and neither is mine." The bleeding seemed to be slowing along the cuts on Arthur's face, so he began to see to the more serious ones. "This can be reversed, but you need to get your strength back. The mountain tribe is your goal. You just need your people to remember that."

“Not the world, my world,” Arthur corrected, tapping his finger over his heart. He felt empty as he simply gazed at the floor, unsure of why he was entertaining this phantom. “Leave me be,” he ordered, “you’re not even real. My Alfred died the day he vanished into the grass. I’ve not seen him since. No matter how much I begged and cried. He is dead. Leave me alone.”

Alfred's heart pained him hearing the hurt tone in Arthur's voice. He was beyond broken, and Alfred feared if he'd ever pull his mate back.

"No, Arthur, I'm here. I'm real." Alfred lifted Arthur's chin to look at him. The man's eyes were sunken and grayed out. The life was gone, but Alfred knew he could brighten them again. He had to.

"I'm sorry I left you, but the gods would never have allowed me to leave the plains alive if I didn't see to my brother's remains. If I wasn't here, could I kiss you?" Alfred then leaned forward, taking Arthur's chin and pressing his lips to Arthur's, lingering there a moment and hoping Arthur would come to. "Let me help you. Please, Arthur."

Arthur felt his breath hitch in his throat. There was so much warmth and life in those lips, so much of Alfred. He wanted it so badly, every fiber of his being longed for it. But was it even real? How could it be? Maybe he was just that desperate now so that he had to imagine it all.

Shivering, Arthur wrapped his arms around himself as loneliness and blood loss sapped him of his living heat.

“I’m cold...” he whispered to the floor. “I want Alfred back,” he choked out, unsure of who he was talking to, but it helped to admit it aloud. Tears spilled from the corners of his eyes, and he sobbed quietly. “I want my mate,” he begged like a frightened child.

Alfred worried as he looked to Wraith. Arthur was still bleeding, while he had two arrow heads still embedded in his shoulder. Though he didn't think Arthur would improve at all if he didn't make him see that Alfred was right in front of him.

"Wraith, find Kiku. I need his help to bandage Arthur. Try and find Ivan as well." He asked before turning back to Arthur. He was a little skeptical of his next move, but he hoped his scent and warmth from his body would bring Arthur back to him.

"Shh- Arthur, it's okay. I won't leave you again." Alfred coaxed, easing Arthur down into their nest on his uninjured shoulder. He then came up over him, shielding and protecting his mate with his body. He nuzzled against Arthur's neck as he wrapped his arms around him. He was careful of Arthur's injuries, but he needed Arthur to regain that security. If he could. If he could remind Arthur, then he would heal. But his heart needed healing first.

"I'm here, my prince. Please, come back to me..."

But the fallen prince was beyond listening anymore. 

OSCOSCOSCOSOCOSCOSOSOCOSOSOSOCOCCOSOSOCOSOCOCO

"I'm here," Ivan addressed as he ascended the stairs. "I came as soon as I could. The tricksters suddenly turned hostile. I had to shove my way here." He gave Arthur a sad look before focusing on Alfred above him.

"It's good to see you again, my prince. I'm sorry I- everything went sour when you left. But allow me to amend. What can I do to help?"

Arthur felt himself relax, his body instinctively remembering the feeling of his Alpha's weight and breath on him. The warmth of his body helped his shivering, and he quieted his crying. Eyes slipping closed, he tentatively whispered, scared his Alfred would vanish again, "Al?"

Alfred had made to respond to Ivan when he entered, but hearing his name whispered from Arthur's lips had Alfred jumping to reassure his mate.

"Yes! Yes, Arthur, it's me. Gods, I should have never left. You've suffered so much." Alfred felt tears of his own begin to well up in his eyes. He had missed Arthur terribly while he'd been away. He thought he'd done the right thing. That perhaps they both needed some time apart. Arthur had walked away from him that day. He believed that to be Arthur's answer. This wasn't suppose to happen.

"Arthur, open your eyes. Look at me."

"Everything went wrong," Arthur whispered, curling closer against his mate. "Everyone was dying... Everything hurt."

Slowly he opened his eyes, biting his lower lip. "It's like the world collapsed when you left..."

"If it collapsed, it can be rebuilt. I'll help you rebuild, Arthur." He reassured, tucking closely over Arthur so he could draw comfort from his scent and form around him.

Turning his head briefly he spoke in his own tongue to Ivan.

"Ivan, could you bring some hot soup for him? Ask Kiku for some herbs to steer in to relieve some of his pain."

Ivan nodded, moving off, but stopping short as Kiku and Wraith appeared in the entryway. He had a satchel under his arm, but seemed calm.

"It's good to see you again, Chief Alfred," Kiku said as Ivan allowed him to pass. "Arthur very much missed you." His gaze fell down to the young Omega.

Kneeling, Kiku said nothing as he carefully took Arthur from Alfred's arms and began to tend to his wounds.

"What made you decide to return?" Kiku asked, a tiresome calm in his voice.

The title caught Alfred off guard. He wasn't ready for it. He didn’t feel like he was any chief yet. Not when he couldn’t even take care of his own mate. 

"I had always planned on returning. Though, it took longer than I had wished." Alfred backed off, feeling rather disgusted with himself now. He'd been so shocked and distraught over how Arthur looked and spoke that he'd jumped in thinking everything could go back to normal. But it wouldn't be like that. Even with Kiku's level voice, he knew the man was angry with him. How much more pain would he put his Omega through before there was nothing left. Maybe that was why their tribes never could co-exist.

"But now I wonder if that was the right choice. Obviously I should have never left, but, I couldn't go against my gods. I'm still torn on what to do." He turned back to Kiku who was seeing to Arthur. Arthur still looked void of life. Off somewhere distant and hardly flinching as his wounds were cleaned and bandaged. Arthur's life and soul seemed gone, and Alfred wasn't sure what to do.

"I can't even tell if Arthur knows I'm here."

Kiku had to expertly weave the barbed arrow tips out of the Omega prince's shoulder. Arthur hardly flinched, and that worried the shaman.

"He didn't take well without you. Scott made a number of decrees, isolating and further restricting the Omegas. He imprisoned the raptors after one bit a man. They are sealed in a cave. People began to turn on one another when the river was poisoned. Everyone was strained... But I think Arthur suffered from watching his people decaying before his eyes. After his first heat alone again, he- he just stopped eating..."

Kiku feebly groomed back Arthur's bloodied bangs. His brittle bones and aching joints had aged a lifetime with the recent stress.

"An Omega's heat is a strange thing. I don't think he really recovered from it. The second one simply worsened it." Kiku slipped Arthur back into the blankets, where the Omega curled up around himself.

"Stay beside him tonight. He may come around. The shock of battle, blood loss and emaciated condition astride his emotional withdrawal have left him... Weak of spirit."

Rising, the shaman rested a hand on Alfred's shoulder.

"I do not blame you for staying true to your ways, but Arthur needs you now. Please, don't give up on him. He spent many nights trying to brave the golden grass to call for you. He may have given up eventually, but I beg you not to give up on him. He needs someone to believe in him after watching his people turn so viciously on him."

That said, the shaman took his leave workout another word.

Alfred offered a weak smile to the Shaman as he left. To think so much had happened while he'd been gone. Time always seemed to pass slowly on the plains. Even though they had the same days and nights, the endless rolling hills of grass made everything seem drawn out and longer. But none of that mattered. All it came down to was that Alfred had taken too long.

Looking back to Arthur's curled up form under the furs, Alfred did as instructed and slipped himself beneath the blankets as well. He needed to be touching Arthur's skin directly. Needing Arthur to sense him and smell that he was near. He needed Alfred's protection now more than ever.

Settling down on his side, he pulled Arthur close into the curve of his body and pulled the furs tightly around them both. He lightly kissed Arthur's neck, though a lingering doubt was in the back of his mind that he didn't even deserve to be this close to the Omega. But as much as he had distanced himself to punish himself, he'd tripled the pain on Arthur. Arthur had always been different than the Omegas of the plains. He had to see that now. Though it took the emaciated form of his mate to make him realise this.

"Gods, Arthur- I'm so sorry. Please, my brave, brave, mate, say something."

Arthur found comfort in the older's strong Alpha scent. It still clung to the furs of their nest, or at least Arthur pretended it did.

His whole body hurt. There were scratches all across his face and the majority of his chest was shredded and split open beneath the bandages. But the warmth of his mate's strong body helped calm his shivering at least.

The younger didn't exactly know what to say, so spoke what he'd wondered for so long.

"Are you happy here?"

Alfred felt a wave of relief wash over him when Arthur spoke. He had begun to wonder if the younger even knew he was there.

"Yes. Yes, Arthur, I am happy." He pulled Arthur closer into the curve of his body. Kissing his shoulders and minding all of his injuries. He hated seeing Arthur like this. He couldn't do this again. They had to figure something out. They had to talk. But, Alfred would let Arthur talk first. When he was ready. Arthur needed to regain his strength and get better. It was too soon to bring up fresh wounds.

"I want you to be happy."

Arthur carefully slipped Alfred's hand in his own, twining their fingers. His mind was hazy still, unable to rise to working order with Alfred's scent so near.

"I was happy... Stay," he pleaded, "I may not have long..."

Alfred's breath hitched at that. Biting his lip, he squeezed Arthur's hand in his and buried his face against Arthur's neck.

"Don't say that. You're going to get better, and I won't leave your side. I'm going to see you swinging through the trees again. You're going to get better." He urged, fighting back his own tears, now desperate to get food into Arthur.

Raising his head a moment, he called out Ivan's name, hoping he was closeby with something for Arthur to eat.

Ivan returned as quickly as he could, jogging up the stairs with extra herbal painkillers and soft fowl meat. He wasn’t entirely sure how much good it would do though. He knew Arthur wouldn't, maybe even couldn't eat.

"Here, my Chieftain," Ivan offered.

"Thank you, Ivan." Alfred took the meat, ripping off a small hunk before adding, "and address me as Alfred. We're friends. I don't want such formalities between us." He offered a warm smile to the man before turning to Arthur and holding the meat to his lips expectantly.

"Here, Arthur. You need to eat something."

Ivan nodded, swallowing hard as he watched the two. He knew Arthur wouldn't eat. Ivan had tried plenty of times, even attempted to corner the Omega, but he was beyond stubborn.

Arthur weakly opened his mouth, but caught the scent of it, and felt his stomach turn. Whimpering, he turned his head away, letting his eyes slip shut. Exhaustion was quickly taking him.

"No, you're going to eat, Arthur." Alfred repeated sternly. Taking the piece of meat, he tossed it in his own mouth and chewed, while he shifted back and gently moved Arthur to rest higher on the pillows and curve of their nest. Once settled, Alfred leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Arthur's, parting his lips and pressing the chewed food into Arthur's mouth.

Pulling back he watched to make sure Arthur swallowed.

"Swallow it down. I'm not letting you give up like this."

Arthur squirmed, feeling nauseous and uncomfortable at every angle. And gazing up at Alfred didn’t help. The man looked down on him expectantly, and Arthur had no choice but to struggle to swallow the food. Groaning, he curled up as his stomach twisted in knots over finally having food. He had to repress the urge to vomit, much to his disgust.

"Arthur…," Alfred pressed his forehead to his mate's own clammy one. Alfred's heart was breaking seeing Arthur like this. There was no way Alfred could go on if he lost Arthur now.

"You can do this. Please-" Alfred begged, taking another small bite of meat, chewing and turning Arthur's chin up to take another piece.

“I-I’m sorry,” Arthur whispered, trying to find strength in being able look into his mate’s eyes. It was just so hard to keep his own open, though he had less trouble with the second swallow. “I’m tired... and it hurts.”

Alfred didn't want to stop, fearing that if he did, Arthur may not make it through the night. But it killed him to press Arthur further through this. He needed help. He couldn't do this alone.

"Ivan." Alfred turned to his friend who stood by patiently for anything the mated pair needed. It warmed Alfred's heart knowing the man had stayed true to his word in every form. He needed support like that.

"Could you find Kiku for me? I-I don't know what to do. Or if I'm even being remotely helpful." He bit back his tears, nuzzling against Arthur's neck to try and find comfort for his aching heart.

Ivan grunted an affirmative, moving off to find the Shaman once more. Kiku was tending to some of the sickest among River Tribe, mainly the children who had suffered the most. He felt bad about having to pull him away, but his first thought was with the man he served ever faithful.

Still divided by a language barrier, Ivan had to tap Kiku on the shoulder to catch his attention. Glancing back, Kiku offered a soft smile. He immediately knew the issue, seeing as Ivan had stayed relatively close to Arthur the entire time, and now with the mated pair.

Finishing up with the child he was tending, he rose on stiff legs to gather up necessary supplies. Taking along a small jar of hot water he’d been heating, and a few packets of herbs, Kiku followed after Ivan.

Upon seeing the two, he simply shook his head with a soft smile.

“Chief Alfred, I’m here,” Kiku announced, setting aside the water, he knelt beside the Alpha, noting the strips of meat he presumably was attempting to feed Arthur. Nudging Alfred over, he took the meat, and placed it in the hot water. Crushing the herbs in with it, he set it aside to let them dissolve.

“Meat is too hard on his system right now. Let that meat dissolve and soften in the water along with those herbs. They’ll help with the pain and hopefully give him a bit of an appetite. However, I am glad to see him eating, or at least attempting. How much did you manage to get in him so far?” Kiku asked, as Arthur curled up more and shut his eyes. 

Alfred felt relief hit him the moment Kiku entered their home. With the Shaman's knowledge, Arthur would be alright.

"Thank you for coming, my Shaman. I've only gotten him to eat two bites, but he grimaces and looks sick everytime he eats. Like he might not be able to keep it down. He has so far, but I'm afraid to push him." Alfred quieted, curling on his side and keeping as close to Arthur as he could.

"Will he be okay?" He asked, his hand going up to card back his mate's damp hair. It was still bloody, and Alfred immediately went for a wet washcloth and gently ran it back through Arthur's hair. He had a bit of a fever, and hoped the cool water would ease him some.

Kiku gingerly stirred the hot water, breaking apart the meat to let it dissolve more.

“His stomach isn’t quite used to food. It’s going to initially reject solids after what little he’s eaten. Just slowly allow him to eat a little bit more after he keeps some down. This isn’t going to be a quick fix.”

The Shaman looked to Ivan, then back to Alfred.

“Keep him warm, and have Ivan go to my home, and bring firewood. You may keep that pot, and use it to keep the water very hot with a fire. Dissolve meats and herbs into it. He’ll be able to handle that fine. I’ll leave plenty of painkillers with you, and some salve for his wounds. Just smear it on his wounds when you change the bandages. Those Ivan can bring as well. Take whatever you need. I’ll likely be out tending to River Tribe.”

Shakily getting back to his feet, Kiku brushed off his robes.

“There’s nothing beyond that you can do. I hope he will last, but I can’t promise you something only the gods know the answer too. Just keep him close, I suppose...” the Shaman sighed, bones hurting and exhausted.

“I must take my leave. There are still many to tend to. But don’t hesitate to ask for me again if anything should happen.”

Alfred inwardly hissed as he watched Kiku struggle to his feet. The man was weary, and he was doing so much for so many people.

"Thank you, my Shaman. Please, if you need anything, let me know. You've done so much for me that I do not deserve such kindness." He looked back to Arthur's pained face, brushing a stray lock of hair out of his eyes. "Not after what I've done."

Kiku shook his head, leaning against the framework of the entryway.

"We all make sacrifices for what we believe is right. It's not up to anyone else to decide if that is wrong or right. Don't apologize." Kiku said no more before walking away, vanishing beyond Alfred's sight.

Arthur, who had been awake in varying degrees of consciousness the whole while, glanced to Alfred.

"Al... I- I'm not mad... I never was- I just- I missed you."

Alfred looked quickly back at Arthur, having thought he'd nodded off. His voice hitched, body tensing as he shook his head and gritted his teeth.

"You shouldn't have had to miss me." He pressed his forehead against Arthur's own. "You won't ever miss me again. It had been hard for me too."

"Now, I need you to eat. Take your time, but you need to." Alfred then leaned over for a bowl of the hot soup that had been left steeping and brought it back before Arthur. Taking the spoon, he slowly brought it before Arthur's lips but waited for Arthur to accept it. "There's no rush. Take what you can. I won't leave you for a second."

Arthur gazed up at him, dimmed eyes met Alfred’s startling blues. It took him a moment, but he ate the spoonful of watery soup. It was remarkably easier to swallow than the solid pieces of meat had been, though the taste was just as nauseating.

Raising his arms up, he felt the weakened muscles shake, but managed to get them around Alfred’s neck. He didn’t have the strength to pull himself up, but looked longingly for his mate to meet him halfway.

With Arthur's arms around his neck, it brought back so many cherished memories, that Alfred didn't hesitate in leaning into his mate's touch.

"Arthur-" Putting the bowl of soup to the side, Alfred closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Arthur's own. He took a few slow breaths, just lingering and focusing on the feeling of his mate so close to him. How could he ever be away from this? How the gods played and tortured him into serving them always first. This wouldn't have happened had he stayed with Arthur.

"I'm so sorry." He grit his teeth, tears finally escaping down his cheeks as his breath hitched, and his body shook. "I-I'm so sorry."

“Don’t apologize...” Arthur insisted, watching the tears fall, knowing they shouldn’t have to be. Alfred shouldn’t feel demonized for doing what he thought was right. Arthur hadn’t meant this as such. But he’d lost himself. That dark, awful void he’d felt when Alfred didn’t return had swallowed him whole. The little Omega never meant to fall so hard; to be cast down to the lowest form, entirely unwanted and lost without his mate to support him, he’d simply given up. And in that, his weakness was causing Alfred this kind of suffering.

“I’m the one who should be sorry,” he whispered, eyes watering. “I’m the one who- who gave u-up on you...” But even if he’d been the one to let it all fall away, that didn’t mean he didn’t wish it could be undone. If anything could remedy the rupture between them, he hoped this could as he sealed his lips to Alfred’s.

Alfred's eyes shot open as Arthur's lips pressed to his own. His heart hammered in his chest, but his tears ceased falling. His hesitation didn't last long before he gently pressed back, lips moving against Arthur's and basking in that familiar warmth.

He knew no matter their differences, or the pull of their opposing worlds, they would make it work. They'd find a way.

"Arthur," Alfred pulled back, hand going up to gently cup his mate's cheek. "We'll pull through this. Together." He reached back over for the bowl of soup. "Grow strong again, my Prince."

Arthur smiled, and took that as forgiveness. If he was ever going to mend, that void had to be filled, he had to have Alfred back without the burden of loss.

“I will,” he promised, “for you. For us.”

END SCENE


	20. Scene 20

"I'm here," Ivan addressed as he ascended the stairs. "I came as soon as I could. The tricksters suddenly turned hostile. I had to shove my way here." He gave Arthur a despondent look before focusing on Alfred above him.

"It's good to see you again, my prince. I'm sorry I- everything went sour when you left. But allow me to amend. What can I do to help?"

"Al?" the Omega pleaded just as Alfred had made to respond to Ivan when he entered, but hearing his name whispered from Arthur's lips had Alfred jumping to reassure his mate.

"Yes! Yes, Arthur, it's me. Gods, I should have never left. You've suffered so much." Alfred felt tears of his own begin to well up in his eyes. He had missed Arthur terribly while he'd been away. He thought he'd done the right thing. That perhaps they both needed some time apart. Arthur had walked away from him that day. He believed that to be Arthur's answer. This wasn't suppose to happen.

Arthur felt himself relax, his body instinctively remembering the feeling of his Alpha's weight and breath on him. The warmth of his body helped his shivering, and he quieted his crying. Eyes slipping closed, he tentatively whispered for him again, scared his Alfred would vanish once.

"Arthur, open your eyes. Look at me."

"Everything went wrong," Arthur murmured, curling closer against his mate. "Everyone was dying... Everything hurt."

Slowly he opened his eyes, biting his lower lip. 

"It's like the world collapsed when you left..."

That broken tone: it made Alfred’s heart ache in despair. 

"If it collapsed, it can be rebuilt. I'll help you rebuild, Arthur," he reassured, tucking closely over Arthur so he could draw comfort from his scent and form around him.

Turning his head briefly he spoke in his own tongue to Ivan.

"Ivan, could you bring some hot food for him? Ask Kiku for some herbs to steer in to relieve some of his pain."

Ivan nodded, moving off, but stopping short as Kiku and Wraith appeared in the entryway. He had a satchel under his arm, but seemed calm.

"It's good to see you again, Chief Alfred," Kiku said as Ivan allowed him to pass. "Arthur very much missed you." His gaze fell down to the young Omega.

Kneeling, Kiku said nothing as he carefully took Arthur from Alfred's arms and began to tend to his wounds.

"What made you decide to return?" Kiku asked, a tiresome calm in his voice.

The title caught Alfred off guard. He wasn't ready for it. He didn’t feel like he was any chief yet. Not when he couldn’t even take care of his own mate. 

"I had always planned on returning. Though, it took longer than I had wished." Alfred backed off, feeling rather disgusted with himself now. He'd been so shocked and distraught over how Arthur looked and spoke that he'd jumped in thinking everything could go back to normal. But it wouldn't be like that. Even with Kiku's level voice, he knew the man was angry with him. How much more pain would he put his Omega through before there was nothing left. Maybe that was why their tribes never could co-exist.

"But now I wonder if that was the right choice. Obviously I should have never left, but, I couldn't go against my gods. I'm still torn on what to do." He turned back to Kiku who was seeing to Arthur. Arthur still looked void of life. Off somewhere distant and hardly flinching as his wounds were cleaned and bandaged. Arthur's life and soul seemed gone, and Alfred wasn't sure what to do.

"I can't even tell if Arthur knows I'm here."

Kiku had to expertly weave the barbed arrow tips out of the Omega prince's shoulder. Arthur hardly flinched, and that worried the shaman.

"He didn't take well without you. Scott made a number of decrees, isolating and further restricting the Omegas. He imprisoned the raptors after one bit a man. They are sealed in a cave. People began to turn on one another when the river was poisoned. Everyone was strained... But I think Arthur suffered from watching his people decaying before his eyes. After his first heat alone again, he- he just stopped eating..."

Kiku feebly groomed back Arthur's bloodied bangs. His brittle bones and aching joints had aged a lifetime with the recent stress.

"An Omega's heat is a strange thing. I don't think he really recovered from it. The second one simply worsened it." Kiku slipped Arthur back into the blankets, where the Omega curled up around himself.

"Stay beside him tonight. He may come around. The shock of battle, blood loss and emaciated condition astride his emotional withdrawal have left him... weak of spirit."

Rising, the shaman rested a hand on Alfred's shoulder.

"I do not blame you for staying true to your ways, but Arthur needs you now. Please, don't give up on him. He spent many nights trying to brave the golden grass to call for you. He may have given up eventually, but I beg you not to give up on him. He needs someone to believe in him after watching his people turn so viciously on him."

That said, the shaman took his leave workout another word.

Alfred offered a weak smile to the Shaman as he left. To think so much had happened while he'd been gone. Time always seemed to pass slowly on the plains. Even though they had the same days and nights, the endless rolling hills of grass made everything seem drawn out and longer. But none of that mattered. All it came down to was that Alfred had taken too long.

Looking back to Arthur's curled up form under the furs, Alfred did as instructed and slipped himself beneath the blankets as well. He needed to be touching Arthur's skin directly, needing Arthur to sense him and smell that he was near. He needed Alfred's protection now more than ever.

Settling down on his side, he pulled Arthur close into the curve of his body and pulled the furs tightly around them both. He lightly kissed Arthur's neck, though a lingering doubt was in the back of his mind that he didn't even deserve to be this close to the Omega. But as much as he had distanced himself to punish himself, he'd tripled the pain on Arthur. Arthur had always been different than the Omegas of the plains. He had to see that now. Though it took the emaciated form of his mate to make him realise this.

"Gods, Arthur- I'm so sorry. Please, my brave, brave, mate, say something."

Arthur found comfort in the older's strong Alpha scent. It still clung to the furs of their nest, or at least Arthur pretended it did.

His whole body hurt. There were scratches all across his face and the majority of his chest were shredded and split open beneath the bandages. But the warmth of his mate's strong body helped calm his shivering at least.

The younger didn't exactly know what to say, so spoke what he'd wondered for so long.

"Are you happy here?"

Alfred felt a wave of relief wash over him when Arthur spoke. He had begun to wonder if the younger even knew he was there.

"Yes. Yes, Arthur, I am happy." He pulled Arthur closer into the curve of his body. Kissing his shoulders and minding all of his injuries. He hated seeing Arthur like this. He couldn't do this again. They had to figure something out. They had to talk. But, Alfred would let Arthur talk first. When he was ready. Arthur needed to regain his strength and get better. It was too soon to bring up fresh wounds.

"I want you to be happy."

Arthur carefully slipped Alfred's hand in his own, twining their fingers. His mind was hazy still, unable to rise to working order with Alfred's scent so near.

"I was happy... Stay," he pleaded, "I may not have long..."

Alfred's breath hitched at that. Biting his lip, he squeezed Arthur's hand in his and buried his face against Arthur's neck.

"Don't say that. You're going to get better, and I won't leave your side. I'm going to see you swinging through the trees again. You're going to get better," he urged, fighting back his own tears. “Just keep talking to me.”

But Arthur didn’t speak. His throat tightened, afraid all of this was just a fever dream. He’d had so many of them. Just longing and vaguely remembering the feeling of his mate’s strong body curled around him. That comfort and closeness had been burned into his mind, his senses, his very being the night they’d bonded under the full moon. But it seemed so distant now; a world far away. All Arthur wanted to believe was that this was real again, and that he wouldn’t have to wake up to being alone again. That fear was there, and more real than the Omega thought his mate was. 

Alfred swallowed, waiting impatiently for Arthur to say something, anything to set his mind at ease that the Omega knew Alfred was there, but nothing. Sweat beaded up on his brow as his heart raced in his chest. All he could do was look on his mate beneath him with pleading eyes, desperate for a sign that he would pull through this.

"D-damn it, Arthur-" Alfred's words hitched as he gritted his teeth. His hands curling into fists amidst the pelts beneath them. What was he suppose to do? What now? Was this the gods punishing him for having gone against his brethren in taking a Forester as his mate? Was this some cruel way of showing Alfred he'd wronged them, even when he believed wholeheartedly that this would work.

"P-please, Arthur," he leaned in close, burying his face against Arthur's neck. The Omega was hot to the touch, as if he'd been drinking in the suns rays, but Alfred knew this wasn't a healthy heat. The man's clammy skin gave him that much information.

Arthur could die.

"Ivan! I need you!"

Ivan returned as quickly as he could, jogging up the stairs with extra herbal painkillers and soft fowl meat. He wasn’t entirely sure how much good it would do though. He knew Arthur wouldn't, maybe even couldn't, eat. But seeing and hearing the terrified hurt in the younger’s eyes ripped at his heart. He couldn't do nothing. There had to be someway to save the dying Omega. 

"Here, my Chieftain," Ivan offered.

"Thank you, Ivan." Alfred took the meat, ripping off a small hunk before adding, "and address me as Alfred. We're friends. I don't want such formalities between us." He offered a warm smile to the man before turning to Arthur and holding the meat to his lips expectantly.

"Here, Arthur. You need to eat something."

Ivan nodded, swallowing hard as he watched the two. He knew Arthur wouldn't eat. Ivan had tried plenty of times, even attempted to corner the Omega, but he was beyond stubborn.

Arthur weakly opened his mouth, but caught the scent of it, and felt his stomach turn. Whimpering, he turned his head away, letting his eyes slip shut. Exhaustion was quickly taking him.

"No, you're going to eat, Arthur." Alfred repeated sternly. Taking the piece of meat, he tossed it in his own mouth and chewed, while he shifted back and gently moved Arthur to rest higher on the pillows and curve of their nest. Once settled, Alfred leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Arthur's, parting his lips and pressing the chewed food into Arthur's mouth.  
Pulling back he watched to make sure Arthur swallowed.

"Swallow it down. I'm not letting you give up like this."

Arthur squirmed, feeling nauseous and uncomfortable at every angle. And gazing up at Alfred didn’t help. The man looked down on him expectantly, and Arthur had no choice but to struggle to swallow the food. Groaning, he curled up as his stomach twisted in knots over finally having food. He had to repress the urge to vomit, much to his disgust.

"Arthur…," Alfred pressed his forehead to his mate's own clammy one. Alfred's heart was breaking seeing Arthur like this. There was no way Alfred could go on if he lost Arthur now.

"You can do this. Please-" Alfred begged, taking another small bite of meat, chewing and turning Arthur's chin up to take another piece.

“I-I’m sorry,” Arthur whispered, trying to find strength in being able look into his mate’s eyes. It was just so hard to keep his own open, though he had less trouble with the second swallow. “I’m tired... and it hurts.”

Alfred didn't want to stop, fearing that if he did, Arthur may not make it through the night. But it killed him to press Arthur further through this. He needed help. He couldn't do this alone.

"Ivan." Alfred turned to his friend who stood by patiently for anything the mated pair needed. It warmed Alfred's heart knowing the man had stayed true to his word in every form. He needed support like that.

"Could you find Kiku for me? I-I don't know what to do. Or if I'm even being remotely helpful." He bit back his tears, nuzzling against Arthur's neck to try and find comfort for his aching heart.

Ivan grunted an affirmative, moving off to find the Shaman once more. Kiku was tending to some of the sickest among River Tribe, mainly the children who had suffered the most. He felt bad about having to pull him away, but his first thought was with the man he served ever faithful.

Still divided by a language barrier, Ivan had to tap Kiku on the shoulder to catch his attention. Glancing back, Kiku offered a soft smile. He immediately knew the issue, seeing as Ivan had stayed relatively close to Arthur the entire time, and now with the mated pair.

Finishing up with the child he was tending, he rose on stiff legs to gather up necessary supplies. Taking along a small jar of hot water he’d been heating, and a few packets of herbs, Kiku followed after Ivan.

Upon seeing the two, he simply shook his head with a soft smile.

“Chief Alfred, I’m here,” Kiku announced, setting aside the water, he knelt beside the Alpha, noting the strips of meat he presumably was attempting to feed Arthur. Nudging Alfred over, he took the meat, and placed it in the hot water. Crushing the herbs in with it, he set it aside to let them dissolve.

“Meat is too hard on his system right now. Let that meat dissolve and soften in the water along with those herbs. They’ll help with the pain and hopefully give him a bit of an appetite. However, I am glad to see him eating, or at least attempting. How much did you manage to get in him so far?” Kiku asked, as Arthur curled up more and shut his eyes. 

Alfred felt relief hit him the moment Kiku entered their home. With the Shaman's knowledge, Arthur would be alright.

"Thank you for coming, my Shaman. I've only gotten him to eat two bites, but he grimaces and looks sick everytime he eats. Like he might not be able to keep it down. He has so far, but I'm afraid to push him." Alfred quieted, curling on his side and keeping as close to Arthur as he could.

"Will he be okay?" He asked, his hand going up to card back his mate's damp hair. It was still bloody, and Alfred immediately went for a wet washcloth and gently ran it back through Arthur's hair. He had a bit of a fever, and hoped the cool water would ease him some.

Kiku gingerly stirred the hot water, breaking apart the meat to let it dissolve more.

“His stomach isn’t quite used to food. It’s going to initially reject solids after what little he’s eaten. Just slowly allow him to eat a little bit more after he keeps some down. This isn’t going to be a quick fix... if at all.”

The Shaman looked to Ivan, then back to Alfred.

“Keep him warm, and have Ivan go to my home, and bring firewood. You may keep that pot, and use it to keep the water very hot with a fire. Dissolve meats and herbs into it. He’ll be able to handle that fine. I’ll leave plenty of painkillers with you, and some salve for his wounds. Just smear it on his wounds when you change the bandages. Those Ivan can bring as well. Take whatever you need. I’ll likely be out tending to River Tribe.”

Shakily getting back to his feet, Kiku brushed off his robes.

“There’s nothing beyond that you can do. I hope he will last, but I can’t promise you something only the gods know the answer too. Just keep him close, I suppose...” the Shaman sighed, bones hurting and exhausted. He’d taken his time to mourn, having to watch Arthur crumble to pieces each and every day. He’d long ago begged the gods to care for the last Kirkland when he reached them.

“I must take my leave. There are still many to tend to. But don’t hesitate to ask for me again if anything should happen.”

Alfred inwardly hissed as he watched Kiku struggle to his feet. The man was weary, and he was doing so much for so many people.

"Thank you, my Shaman. Please, if you need anything, let me know. You've done so much for me that I do not deserve such kindness." He looked back to Arthur's pained face, brushing a stray lock of hair out of his eyes. "Not after what I've done."

Kiku shook his head, leaning against the framework of the entryway.

"We all make sacrifices for what we believe is right. It's not up to anyone else to decide if that is wrong or right. Don't apologize." Kiku said no more before walking away, vanishing beyond Alfred's sight.

Arthur, who had been awake in varying degrees of consciousness the whole while, glanced to Alfred.

"Al...I-I missed you."

Alfred looked quickly back at Arthur, having thought he'd nodded off. His voice hitched, body tensing as he shook his head and gritted his teeth.

"You shouldn't have had to miss me." He pressed his forehead against Arthur's own. "You won't ever miss me again. It had been hard for me too. But I’m here.”

“Stay,” Arthur pleaded breathlessly. His shaking hands tried to feebly grip at the Alpha, desperate for something, anything. “I t-tried. I can’t- I need someone... j-just a little while l-longer.” His words were weak and hoarse, but it was difficult to raise his voice anymore. It didn’t matter. Alfred could be real, he could be an illusion. What mattered though was in what he figured was the last of his life, he needed to believe it was Alfred: the kind, caring man that would never have abandoned him. The man he fell so in love with. Mirage or in the flesh, having Alfred curled around him would give the younger peace. 

"S-stop, Arthur. You have much longer than that. Open your eyes and look at me! It's me, Alfred, I'm right here." Alfred tried as he began to grow desperate. He took Arthur's almost skeletal hand to rest against his cheek. Arthur needed to know Alfred was there, really there, or the man might give up for good.

"Arthur- stay with me!"

“He needs sleep,” Ivan murmured after watching Arthur’s eyes unable to spark with life and meet Alfred’s. “He’s very far gone, my chief- Alfred.” He’d tried to coax Arthur from his depression, but he’d underestimated the devastation brought on by Alfred’s departure. 

“The tricksters don’t handle change well...”

Alfred tried to swallow but found his mouth dry. His body shook as he only stared down at Arthur, disbelieving in Ivan's words.

"Well the change is over. I'm here, and he's not gone! I've seen worse than this." Alfred forced himself to believe. "Gods..." Gritting back his tears, he buried against Arthur's neck as his body threatened to break out into useless sobs. He'd never been so powerless in all his life, and he didn't know what to do.

Arthur lightly touched the older’s warm skin, easing under whatever this was - the real Alfred, or the gods’ mercy on his shattered mind. 

Ivan simply shook his head, and swallowed hard. 

“My prince, he is very sick. You need to let him sleep. The gods are your only hope now. Either they will quietly gather up his soul in the night, or they will clear his hazed mind. I’m so sorry. It shouldn’t have come to this. I wish I had done more.”

"No," Alfred started, biting his lip as the gentle touch from Arthur's hand returned a bit of his faith. "You did more than I did, Ivan. I should never have left. I should have done something else for my brother. Maybe I could have pleased the gods by resting his body not far from here. The south was too far... and then to have stayed..." His breath hitched as he turned his gaze to Ivan. "I'm an absolute failure. How could you even look at me as your chief when I can't take care of my own mate."

“Because you entrusted him to me, and I couldn’t protect him. I- I thought he’d understand. It seemed so simple. I knew you wouldn’t be gone forever. I couldn’t say the words to make him see reason. Our languages are too different, our cultures too divided. No, my prince. I am the one who failed.” Ivan breathed a terrible sigh, watching Arthur gaze up at them without much emotion in his usually vibrant eyes. 

“You and your mate have done more for me than I could ever repay. You will always be my chieftain.”

Alfred shook his head, his gaze returning to Arthur's, while his hand went up to gently card through Arthur's hair to relax him.

"No one failed but me, Ivan, but I won't allow my failure to be the end of it all. I have faith in whichever gods will listen to my pleas." He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Arthur's forehead. Lingering there, eyes closed, he said a silent prayer before pulling back. Arthur did need to sleep, but it would only be sleep. This wasn't the end.

"Sleep, my love. Take comfort from my weight, my scent, my voice, I'm right here." Alfred reassured, easing himself down ever-so gently onto the Omega in hopes that with that familiar security, he would sleep soundly, and wake with those glowing green eyes to see the real Alfred and not an illusion.

Arthur made a soft noise in the back of his throat, but ultimately succombed to his tired body. The warmth of his mate wrapped him in a familiar comfort he’d missed for so long that it hardly took a moment for darkness to take his mind away from the pain and fear. 

Ivan swallowed hard, and carefully took a seat beside the two. He rubbed the heels of his palms against his bleary, tired eyes. 

“It’s still good to see you again, my prince. I hope your return will herald a change to this foul madness overtaking the tricksters.” Blowing out a heavy sigh, he glanced sidelong at the younger Alpha.

“Though I am curious. What kept you away so long?”

Alfred took a moment to clear his mind and just breathe as he felt Arthur settle beneath him. He'd barely registered Ivan's comment until he heard his mate's even breathing. He would not be sleeping that night until Arthur woke.

"What kept me?" Alfred repeated, making sure he'd heard correctly before answering.

"My tribesmen did." He finally turned his gaze to Ivan, wanting to see the man's thoughts if they played across his face. "I... honestly didn't expect to find anyone, but the grass had all regrown. It was the right time for deserters to find their way back. There were three, and with one on the way. My tribe was there and growing, I... needed to take lead of my role as their Chieftain." His hand absently went to his neck. The broken ring had been tattooed fully, and a final one added. Four rings in his tribal colors, marking him as the official Chieftain of the Southern Tribe.

"The ritual for my brother was made. I bled myself to the plains for his soul's return, but I lost myself out there. I bled too long and was found much later by one of my tribesmen. I was foolish, and horribly weakened. It took time for me to recover. In the end, I never expected to allow so much time to have passed."

“Nonetheless, you returned,” Ivan observed, gauging for the younger’s reaction. To be torn between his duties of a Chieftain, and that of his mate in a whole other world must have been unbearably difficult. 

“It’s strange,” Ivan murmured, absorbing the information, and the ordeal Alfred was going to have to endure. “Time is very different here. I feel as if the sun darts across the sky, where it used to linger and warm my face for endless hours. I can see where it could escape you, back among the grass and your own people again.

“But that begs the question: what will you do now, chieftain?” Though, as he spoke, Ivan’s eyes lingered on Arthur. If the broken Omega did not last the night, Alfred’s ties to this place would be broken. There would be no conflict, and he could go home. Where did that leave Ivan though? There was no home for him as far as he knew. He’d been lost from his tribe years ago. He still did not love these pale, wily ones either, but Arthur had grown on him in a way. He didn’t wish harm on him, but he hated seeing the younger Alpha suffer.

Alfred heaved a sigh, knowing full well what he was suppose to do, but of all that mattered to him the most, the health and happiness of his mate came first.

"I will stay by Arthur's side. I refuse to leave him again." His voice this time did not waver. He was resolute in his decision. What would happen if Arthur didn't make it would be thought of when that time came. Though, he did know of one other thing he had planned on while he road for days back to the forest.

Turning he looked to Ivan. The man was still clothed in ratty wolf pelts, never having been given any sort of clothing otherwise. His stocky frame was hidden well, but he knew the man's neck was bare of tribal tattoos. He was a commoner. Royal blood did not linger in his veins, but Alfred knew the situation he and Arthur were in. There needed to be an heir somehow, and who better than someone he had trusted his mate's own life with.

"You, Ivan, do not have to stay, however. Your place is amongst the southern plains tribe. Where I hope you will bare my tribes colors banned around your neck."

Ivan nodded at Alfred’s decision. It was a difficult choice to make, but he was sure the younger had given it pause before. Whether it had been on his ride back, or well before, Ivan didn’t know, and didn’t care. He would follow through with whatever Alfred asked of him. 

But at the remark, Ivan gasped, eyes wide. He darted his gaze to his chieftain, hand unconsciously touching his bare neck. 

“M-my Chieftain...” he murmured, in absolute disbelief. To be brought into the royal family was almost unheard of. In the rare occasions, it was for desperate measures. But it was invited to Ivan, rather than demanded. He was being asked to join the royal family of what had been the most powerful Plains tribe. 

“I- I’d be honored. By the gods, I would be. But I will stay beside you,” he insisted, a fierceness in his violet eyes. “You and your mate will always be guarded under me. My life is yours, my chieftain. This honor will not be regretted.”

A smile graced Alfred's lips, the move almost foreign now after having been through so much sadness. He knew above all else, bringing Ivan into the royal family was the right decision. It would put his mind at ease knowing, no matter what happened, the Southern Tribe would flourish stronger than before.

"Thank you, Ivan. It is a burdensome task, but my faith is in you. You will do well." He offered, then motioned to a small satchel on the floor that contained the supplies he had used to tattoo Arthur with.

"There is a ceremony for this, but with the circumstances facing us, I would feel more comfortable knowing you already bare my clan’s colors. If anything were to happen to me, return to the south. Those there will recognize you and obey you." His gaze then turned back to Arthur, a hand going up to stroke back a few stray bangs from his face. "At least knowing the tribe is in good hands, I will rest easy."

Nodding, Ivan inched closer, and lowered the shaggy collar of his wolf pelt mantle to expose his neck. 

“I am ready whenever you are, my chieftain. I will gladly bear the colors of your tribe, as I wish it to be my tribe as well. Pray that it may never come to my rule, but should it, I will not disappoint you.”

Alfred smiled, feeling his mind ease from some of the stress it was under. He looked back to Arthur, making sure the man was alright. He was still asleep, his breathing calm and easy. No matter how much was against them, he knew Arthur would pull through the night. His faith was strong. They would all be alright.

Turning back to Ivan, he opened the satchel and pulled out the tools needed for the tattoo. This was a much easier procedure as it was not a blood tattoo. That would kill a man.

Dipping the sharp point into ivory ink, he reached out and began the delicate process. Alfred still remained covering Arthur's body with his own, but Ivan had drawn close enough to where Alfred only had to reach out to do the job.

After some time, the job was complete, and Ivan now bared three full ivory bands around his neck. The three labeled Ivan as direct heir behind Alfred. With that also enabled Ivan to offer the rings to his own heirs whom he chose or if the man mated again, to his offspring. Regardless, Alfred felt much better knowing no matter what, the southern tribe would be well off in Ivan's capable hands.

"You now share my blood Ivan. Thank you for accepting this burden." He smiled before adding, "we also need to make you plains garb. These rags are not fit for my brother."

“I feel no burden, my chieftain,” Ivan amended, having sat still through the entire procedure without so much as flinching. The usual blood tattoos were too dangerous to perform around the neck, so the inking was much swifter than he was used to. 

“But you ought to rest with you mate. I will stay watch. I don’t trust the wild tricksters outside. They seemed murderous when I tried to get through the crowd.”

Alfred nodded, feeling a little better about the situation. He looked back to Arthur, taking in how peaceful he looked in sleep. He could only hope with being well rested it would aid his recovery.

"Thank you, Ivan. Wake me if there are any disturbances." He added, settling down in the nest, making sure Arthur's smaller form was well tucked beneath the larger Alpha. He nuzzled against his neck, breathing in his mate's scent. It was sickly, and turned his stomach a little, but he knew that would fade as Arthur's health improved.

“Of course,” Ivan agreed, settling in for the night to watch over the mated pair. He pulled his wolf pelts closer, fingers grooming over the sore, new tattoos.

As he waited out the night, eyes slipping to half-mast, he heard a noise. It was the rustle of the leaves, but not the kind from the touch of wind, but the stir of living things pushing aside the foliage. The well-trained hunter was up in an instant, and quickly standing with himself between the sound and his charges. With a low growl, he challenged whatever had dared near.

Ivan grabbed his spear, gripping the shaft as he made to throw the massive weapon. If it was just some curious animal, it would be dead, and if something more, Ivan wished them death as well. The tragic separation of his charges was bad enough. That anyone had the gall to interrupt such an unsettling night was enough to have Ivan on edge.

But just as the spear left his hand, the rush of wind struck him as an arrow was let loose. The barbed tip slammed into his stomach. He grunted in pain, going down on his knees at the shock of the blow. 

“My chieftain!” Ivan snarled, clutching his stomach.

Alfred shook himself awake, gasping as he came to. The stench of fresh blood hit him quickly, and once his vision cleared, he immediately noticed Ivan on the floor. Panic swept over him, and he was quick to pick up his rex-tooth dagger. He was fearful of leaving Arthur unprotected, so chose to shout to the man from his place above Arthur.

"IVAN! What happened? Are you alright!" Alfred's heart beat wildly in his chest. He gritted his teeth, searching the room for the intruder, while his hand gripped Arthur's shoulder, hoping to stir his mate in case they needed to flee.

“Attacker,” Ivan snarled as he rose back to his feet, ignoring the arrow lodged in his gut. From the foliage, a bleeding archer stumbled out. Ivan’s massive spear had clipped her shoulder, tearing open a deep wound. Blood poured down her arm, but still, she nocked another arrow.

“That filthy abomination must die,” she snarled, a terrible anger in her eyes. They were locked on Arthur, who had startled awake and was cowering beneath his Alpha, confused and terrified. What the hell was happening? What had caused such an altercation? Why now, of all times? All he wanted was sleep...

Alfred growled, hunching further over Arthur to protect him as he glared daggers out the window to the archer in the distance.

"Damn it! Ivan! Get down!" Grabbing hold of the sharp blade of his dagger, he pulled his arm back, and pitched the weapon, sending it spinning and embedding in the woman’s stomach. Her notched arrow went flying off course from the sudden impact, while her body slumped back on the branch.

"Y-you've cursed us all-" she spat out before her body tipped and fell dead to the forest floor far beneath them.

Alfred cursed as he watched the woman fall. Was this going to be a regular occurrence? They would need to fortify their home if such attacks continued.

Feeling Arthur shaking like a leaf beneath him, Alfred briefly turned his attention to his mate, leaning down to press a kiss to his cheek and nuzzling his neck reassuringly.

"It's alright. You're okay, I'm here, Arthur."

Not wanting to leave Arthur, Alfred feared for what had happened to Ivan. He was facing away from Alfred, but the scent of blood was growing palpable in the air.

"Ivan, face me. Are you alright?"

“I’m fine,” Ivan insisted, clutching his bleeding stomach. But as he took a step forward, he lurched, vision blurring. “Ughh...”

“Poison,” Arthur whispered, still startled and upset. 

“I think he’s right...” Ivan stammered out, listing to the side before he had to go down on his knees to avoid toppling over. 

Alfred's eyes widened and he about jumped from the nest to rush to Ivan's aid, but he still feared another attack. They were out to get Arthur, and the only thing keeping him out of the line of fire was Alfred's body.

"Fuck! We need Kiku! Call Wraith, Arthur. She needs to get him." He began to panic, hating that he couldn't do anything, but he'd spent too much time not protecting Arthur. He couldn't leave now.

"Ivan, don't move. We're going to get you help."

Arthur nodded, whistling for his Ostard. Wraith came bounding up the steps, tail lashing as she caught the scent of blood. She practically barreled into the nest, her lithe body wiggling up to Arthur. He whispered against her feathers before she darted away again, trilling for Kiku. 

The Omega clutched at his mate as they waited, but Kiku came swiftly on Wraith’s back. His keen, sable eyes immediately alighted on the wounded plainsman, bravely stone-faced as the poison wove through his body. 

“What happened here?” Kiku demanded, though his voice was still low and even. He urged Ivan down onto his back, pushing back the wolf pelts to begin examining the wound. 

“An assassin.... meant for me,” Arthur explained, feeling lower than a snake. Ivan had taken the arrow meant for him.

“Adder venom, then,” Kiku deduced, quickly reaching into his satchel for a small jar of milky fluid. He dropped the liquid onto the wound, and placed an arm on the plainsman as he flinched from the terrible, acidic burning. “Tell him he needs to remain entirely still. That antidote is from Ghost Lantern blossoms, and will burn like frostbite to neutralize the poison. But it takes time to work, and spreads much slower than the poison if he’s rushing about.”

Alfred listened intently and immediately translated the instructions from Kiku for Ivan.

"Please don't move, my brother. You've done so much, I can't bare the thought of losing you." Alfred urged, fear in his eyes before looking to Kiku.

"How long will it take? Will he be alright? Is the arrow very deep?" He didn't mean for his questions to come out so panic stricken, but his nerves were on edge. He bowed closer to Arthur, wrapping him in his arms as he looked on the injured hunter and Shaman. There had been far too much pain in such a short time that Alfred was growing overwhelmed after his long absence, and he couldn't help but blame himself for all of it.

“Calm, dearest Alfred. The antidote is quite potent, but adder venom travels quickly. Thankfully, it has not spread too far, as far as I can tell. Major signs of imminent death usually involves paralysis and bloody vomiting.” Kiku pressed at the wound, weaving out the barb. Ivan did his best to obey, even as his flesh was being ripped by the arrowhead, no matter how gentle the Shaman tried to be. Forest Tribe arrows were not meant to be removed. They were to cripple their victims entirely, and even Kiku still had trouble with their removal. 

“Are you and Chieftain Arthur alright is my next concern?” he inquired, looking back. Wraith was sniffing about, hackles raised as she sought out more intruders.

Alfred felt his mind and heart ease some at Kiku's reassurance. To his question, Alfred nodded.

"Yes, Ivan protected us, injuring the assassin, and I finished her off. We're safe."

Alfred then turned his attention to Arthur. He still seemed distant. His shaking had calmed slightly, but it still upset Alfred. He gently took his mate's chin and turned it to face the Alpha, needing to see those emeralds and further make sure his mate was alright.

"Are you alright, my mate?"

“Good,” Kiku breathed out, finally removing the arrowhead. Ivan grunted in relief, the pain of having it wriggled out of his gut was a painful ordeal. To his surprise though, the big blue lizard that liked to hover about Arthur came up, and bumped her snout to his cheek. He furrowed his brows at the display, wondering if it meant the same thing as when a raptor did, and gently patted her head. She made one of her strange chirps, and padded away. 

“She was thanking you,” Kiku muttered. Ivan didn’t understand his words, but the soft smile on his face made it apparent that the she-lizard was pleased with the plainsman. That said, he looked on to the mated pair. He touched Kiku’s hand, a silent inquiry to his charges. The Shaman glanced back, seeing his once proud, and defiant prince looking small and scared, even with the man he loved and trusted. Breathing out a terrible sigh, he sent Ivan a look. He just didn’t know anymore. 

Arthur whimpered under the older’s gaze. He didn't want to admit the fear that drove his heart into a rapid pace, or the way he wondered if every flickering shadow was his death warrant. It didn’t help that he pondered if this was meant to be his fate. Were the gods calling his tribe to finally put an end to his abominable existence? It would be better that way, wouldn’t it? Alfred would be able to return to his tribe, the gods would be pleased again, a new, capable heir would be chosen to lead Moon Tribe. Everything would just make sense again. Only Arthur wouldn’t be there to see it all. If anything was even real anymore. It was just so hard to understand. All these thoughts, but the only thing he could manage was a little sniffle, and few words.

“I’m fine,” he murmured, weakly pulling Alfred’s hand away from his face. He didn't want to see those bright eyes: healthy and alive with so much hope and vibrance. They reminded him too much of all the love he’d had, and had lost to cruel fate and his own stubborn stupidity. Arthur would have given anything to forget these awful feelings: longing, self-loathing, loss, hunger, pain. He wanted to feel safe again. 

“Al...” he choked, face buried against his Alpha’s neck as tears welled in his eyes. 

Alfred gritted his teeth, anger boiling in his veins at the choked sob from his mate. He didn't like this. How could they sleep when they were so easily exposed to other foresters who could easily scale the trees and fire more arrows in on them. This place wasn't safe, and he was growing agitated.

Cooing softly to Arthur, he held him close, a hand carding back through Arthur's hair. There was no way Arthur was going to heal while death seemed to threaten in every dark corner.

"Kiku," Alfred turned his gaze to the Shaman, glad the man was here, as the foresters would stay away while the holy man remained.

"I don't think we can stay here. Not while Arthur is so weak. He needs to heal where there are no threats. Or at least, threats that I can handle." Alfred commented, hinting on finding safety on the plains. He was afraid to state it bluntly in front of Arthur. He'd rather take him their quietly, and for him to wake under the warm sun. If only just for a short time until his strength returned. He would make sure the line of the forest was always visible to the forester. He could pull comfort from that, and knowing the plains would not harm him with Alfred there.

Kiku swallowed hard, glancing back at Alfred. It was hard to admit, but the place Arthur called home, had fought and nearly died for, did not welcome him. But it was not insensible. The little Omega was very sick. Maybe it was better to let him be at peace with his mate if he couldn’t pull through. 

“Perhaps it would be better that way,” he said. “But I cannot guarantee how he will take such news. He’s skittish as it is.”

Alfred bit his lip, knowing the transition was going to take its toll on the Omega in the worst way possible. But without the threat of arrows aimed at their backs, Arthur would heal. He would just have to get over the fact of where he was. It was for his health, and in the long run, his people, for him to get better and fight this insurgency.

"When he's asleep, I'll take him." Alfred voiced quietly, feeling Arthur in his arms slowly going limp with exhaustion as he began to fall back to sleep. "It's what's best for him. He needs to pull through this."

Kiku nodded, and stiffly rose to his feet, having to brace on Ivan’s shoulder. The Plainsman didn’t mind, gripping the Shaman’s elbow to help him steady. 

“I will make you a satchel to take with medicines, and easy food for him. It may take some time for him to recover from so much stress. Meet me at the edge of the forest, and Chieftain Alfred....” the Shaman paused.

“Please, bring back our Chieftain alive. Please... I have sent too many to stars as it is. I cannot bear to lose the little Prince after so much,” he admitted on a tired sigh. 

Alfred nodded, determination lighting his eyes as he looked on the Shaman.

"I will bring him back more than alive, my Shaman. He will be his feisty, energetic young self once again."

END SCENE


	21. Scene 21

They'd left well before dawn. Alfred had seen Ivan off in his room of their home. The man still needed much time to recover from the poison and horrible wound in his stomach. Kiku had promised the night before to keep an eye on the plainsman's condition, but Alfred knew Ivan would pull through. Right now, Alfred needed to keep his focus on his mate.

He met up with Kiku at the forest's edge. The foresters were all still asleep, so they were thankfully undisturbed. Kiku saw him off with plenty of herbs, soft meats, and a variety of medicines to take care of Arthur's injuries. Alfred had also brought with them Arthur's bow, and a few of the larger pelts from their nest. He wasn't sure how long they'd be staying on the plains, but he wanted Arthur to be comfortable. He wasn't sure when Arthur's last heat was, so it was inevitable the Omega may be faced with the uncomfortable time while on the plains. Alfred would make sure to get Arthur through it as easily as he could. Alfred had much ground to cover in fixing all that he had destroyed with his absence. He would make amends, and return that shine to Arthur's eyes.

It wasn't long until the familiar willow and large red boulder beneath it came into view. It was still a very nice location and well within the line of sight of the forest's border. No arrow would reach them here, and he knew Arthur wouldn't venture out alone if he tried to go back.

As the wind blew by them, it moved Arthur's hair against the hunter's arm, bringing his gaze down to Arthur as he continued to sleep in his arms. His skin was so pale and sickly looking. Even with the early rays of the sun touching him, it only defined the hollows of where his skin had sunken in due to his malnutrition. It made Alfred grit his teeth in anger, pulling his mate close to him and whispering a soft apology against his skin. This wasn't suppose to have happened. It never should have happened.

But slowly Arthur stirred at the unfamiliar heat; the bright sun stung his eyes as he weakly slipped them open. Whimpering he buried against the familiar muscled body holding him close.

"Al... What's? I- why is it so bright?" he murmured, still too dazed and weakened to fully comprehend the strange motion and odd heat. But whatever it was, it made him feel sick in his heart.

Alfred gritted his teeth, looking away to take strength from his natural surroundings. He knew this was coming, but he'd wished he'd had more time.

"You're very sick, my Chieftain. You needed time to recover..." his voice drifted lower as he added, "away from any threats."

"A-away?" Arthur’s breath came in shuddering inhales as he opened his eyes fully, and found himself surrounded by the accursed golden fields that stole his mate away.

"No!" Arthur cried out, weakly pushing on Alfred's chest to pry away from his grip. "N-no! Take us back! I hate this place!" He fought as hard as his withered body allowed, angrily scratching and biting, tears welling in his eyes. He couldn't be here. He couldn't die in this godforsaken place that had ripped him of his life in the first place.

"I don't want t-to die here! I want to be home!"

Alfred endured the scratching and biting, only holding Arthur closer to limit his range of motion. He knew this would happen. Kiku warned him it would get worse before it got better, but he had to try.

"You're not going to die here, Arthur. I can protect you. But the forest is restless, and you can't heal with such threats to you." Alfred tried, needing Arthur to see reason.

"You can't protect me," Arthur protested before getting his teeth in Alfred's neck as a final, desperate attempt to escape. "I'm meant to die. I was supposed to die... So many years ago..." He whimpered, strength failing him. He kept trying to bite at the older's throat, as if he could carve out the final, finished ring around Alfred's neck that had ruined Arthur's world.

"Let me go... I want to be home. This place took... It stole my world...." Tears trickling down his cheeks, he sobbed quietly against his mate, wishing for death now more than ever.

Alfred hissed at the bites but didn't push Arthur away. If anything the fighting might help tire him out. The worst would be if Arthur fell from Quetzal's back. Alfred would have to be quick in getting him or Arthur could easily be lost amidst the tall grass.

"You're not meant to die. You're meant to do great things for your people. And I'll be right at your side. I won't leave you again, Arthur." Alfred bit back his own tears, hating seeing his mate going through so much pain.

"You can't promise me that," Arthur growled, but slowly relented. The Omega's body was tiring, and the streaks of blood under his fingernails kept making him slip.

"You leave.... With no word. You just leave my world for your own... A world I can't exist in. And now you've brought me here.... Why? If you don't want me to die, then why?"

Alfred bit back his retort. As much as he blamed himself he was frustrated with Arthur. He'd done everything he could for Arthur. Adhered to his strange ways, and fought alongside him to save his people. He'd offered up his own people’s greatest secret, and yet Arthur couldn't give him his time out in the hunter's own world.

With a heaved sigh, ignoring the wet feeling of blood running down his neck and chest from the bites and scratches, he answered,

"Because I need you, Arthur." He paused, shaking his head as he felt entirely defeated. Did Arthur even want to try? After all the time he'd called and begged for Alfred, now he was here, and all he wanted was to push him away.

"You may think that if I lose you, I'll just find another mate. But you're wrong. I could never love another as I have you. I will sooner die than live my life without you." Quetzal had finally reached the willow and climbed up a few smaller steps to get atop the small plateau. The light broke up through the slowly blowing limbs, bringing a coolness to grace their skin.

"Please, Arthur, trust me. We will return to the forest once you have your strength back." He hated bringing this up, but it was the truth. "It was just going to be too difficult to see you healthy again with the constant threat lurking in the trees. I won't allow your people's ignorance to ruin something that will benefit them all."

Without asking, and knowing Arthur couldn't do much on his own, he slipped from Quetzal's back with his mate in his arms not caring of how much the man struggled. He would never let go of him.

"You will get better."

Arthur did feel bad. He hadn't meant to be so rough, and terse with his Alpha, but he'd gone so long trying to appease, to have hope, to endure the horrible taunts while Alfred had been away. Now after being silenced by Scott, unable to release it to his mate, he just wanted to be angry. Angry at the world, the gods, Alfred, himself- just to get it off his chest.

But now he was too weak. He'd been taken away from the place he needed to be, by someone he'd thought would stay beside him. Maybe Alfred didn't understand. He hadn't had to listen to the jeers: he was nothing but a slut for a barbarian that had left him. How he'd disgraced the Kirkland line. Unfit to live as he'd withered away in the depression he couldn't control. It was like Alfred had no concept of the deep, soul-drowning pain in Arthur’s heart that made him blind and deaf to anything but his suffering.

"I remember this place..." was all he murmured though. There was no point in trying to explain with death close at hand.

Alfred breathed a sigh of relief, nuzzling into Arthur's hair, he moved over to one of the swaying branches and allowed its soft leaves to tickle against Arthur's skin.

"And you liked it here. A little piece of your forest in the plains." He smiled before nodding off to the distance. "And you can still see the forest from here. We're not far from home." He cooed, pressing a kiss to Arthur's hair, needing to lift his mate's spirits.

"Yes," Arthur said absently. His bloodied fingers pawed lightly at Alfred's scratched neck where his teeth had broken skin.

"Sorry..." He murmured with a low forlorn tone, still lost, still upset, still longing for these past two months to be lost to time. Now he was farther from home than he wanted to ever be, with his mate that didn't understand, and no way to explain to him that death was a solution. If hadn't been such an awful sin to steal his own life on a barbed arrow to the heart, he would have. This was no way to live. He couldn't keep doing this. Alfred fled. Arthur withered.

Alfred ignored the cuts on his neck; his priority was Arthur.

"I deserved it for taking you from your home without asking you," he explained, turning back to Quetz. He placed Arthur gently on him a moment before pulling down the rolls of pelts from their nest he'd brought with them. He laid them out in a nice shaded spot with patches of sun spotting along the stone. Returning to Arthur, he picked him back up and brought him over to gently relax him down into the soft furs. He then came over him to nuzzle against his neck, kissing here and there lightly to try and calm his mate.

"Tell me how you're feeling." He spoke softly, a hand running gently along Arthur's arm. He'd first be changing bandages, re-applying the ointment Kiku had given him and then seeing to feeding his mate. Alfred wouldn't be backing down. Arthur would come around.

"Uncertain," Arthur admitted, finally managing to look Alfred in the eyes. His dimmed green gaze no longer burned with playful life and passion. He would have given anything to just find the same trust he'd once had in his mate to breathe life into him again. Alfred kept swearing he wouldn't leave anymore, but he'd said the same thing before, and the Omega had believed him.

Arthur just didn't even feel comfortable in his own skin, and tried to make himself small against the furs. With a deep pain in his heart, Arthur admitted the pathetic way he'd clung to the hope of his Alpha's return.

"I kept hoping... Pretending really, that they still smelled like you. It made it a little easier on the nights my imagination was vivid." He clutched the fur tighter, biting his lower lip painfully until it bled. "I don't know when it became too hard to pretend anymore..."

"You don't need to pretend because I'm right here." Alfred's words were strong and determined. This depression Arthur was in was something he'd never experienced on the plains. Loss was so common, but it made everyone stronger. To live life to the fullest each day because no one knew when the gods would call for them. Alfred was here now. Why couldn't Arthur be happy again?

Leaning back onto his haunches, Alfred turned to face the south as he recalled his time there. He hadn't had the time to tell Arthur all that had happened. He knew it wouldn't make up for his absence, but Arthur deserved to know.

"When I returned home to my lands, I saw the the grasses had regrown, and the scent of decay had been long washed away. The world had returned fresh and new, and it was the first glimmer of hope I had for my people. Only, I did find them, or, they found me. Old deserters of the war had already returned, and were in need of guidance." Alfred sighed, remembering the faces of those three high spirited men. Why hadn't he listened to Feliciano. All that time he'd told Alfred to return, but there was so much that needed to be done. If only he knew how grave Arthur's situation was. He was such a fool.

"There were three of them: Ludwig, his mate Feliciano, and his brother Romano. They had such spirit. So much optimism that the southern tribe would return stronger than ever. I got caught up in the thought. Homesick as I have been, I allowed myself to get wrapped up in my work, and helping shape the foundation for when others joined. Then came my brother..."

Alfred's hands balled into fists at his sides. He felt nauseous still hurting terribly over the loss of his brother. He would never fully heal from it, even though he knew Matthew’s spirit would be yelling at him for not doing so.

"Part of the ritual when sending one of your own blood to the gods is to bleed yourself. To sacrifice a part of yourself so your living strength can help unburden your loved one’s spirit onto the plains in the afterlife. But- I bled too long. Ludwig found me, collapsed in the grass, my veins still pumping my life into the soil around me. I was nearly gone, overwhelmed with grief, I didn't know what to do. What choices to make. I'd killed my brother. The man I had looked up to, who protected me, who taught me how to ride and hunt. How could I lead a tribe when I was always a follower...?

"I spent weeks recovering in one of the tents. Feliciano was beside me, helping me as much as he needed to rest due to his own pregnancy. He constantly reprimanded me for my foolishness, and above everything he did for me, he reminded me of you. Day in and day out, he spoke of you, and how I needed to get strong again to return to you." Alfred turned then, looking into the wilting color of his mate's eyes. "He made me see what was truly important to me, and that's you, Arthur. My duties as chief come second to you. It took far too long for me to realise that," he scooted up closer, taking Arthur's hand in his own, never breaking eye contact as he swore to his love with all of his being. "You are my world, Arthur, and my heartbreaks seeing what I've done to you." His hand went to gently caress Arthur's cheek, hollowed as it was, Arthur looked no more alive than his brother had in his arms. "I-I need you, Arthur. I want you to fight this. Be strong again, and lead your people with me at your side. I will never leave you."

Arthur listened quietly, feeling his gut sink with guilt with each word as it passed the older's thin lips. All this time he'd been so convinced Alfred had left him for some empty fields. He'd felt so low, outdone my bloodied stalks of grass when his entire world had revolved around his Alpha. But there was life out here, life Arthur could never provide.

He'd been ready to just accept that, resign to his fate and let Alfred move on. But then.... How? Alfred took his hand, and said so fiercely that Arthur meant more to him than the horrid rank of a weak, burdensome, and barren Omega that Arthur had been convinced he held.

Terrified, Arthur couldn't help himself as a skeletal hand brushed his emaciated stomach, exactly where his deformed body could never bear new life. The sole reason they had beaten into his head that his right to life was to bring more to it; the guilt that ate at his heart everyday he'd had to hide his secret. It hadn't been an issue with Alfred in some time. But that was before his Alpha had to be confronted with his worthless mate's inability.

"Y-you mean that?" he choked, tears in his eyes. "After everything? How useless I am, and damned by the gods, do I still matter? Don't lie... Tell me the truth, Alfred. Now you've been allowed to see what I can never give you, that I am too weak for this world, that I'm foolish, ignorant, and easy to upset - is that really what you want? I know you said you couldn't love another, but I know, with time, you could be happy - a healthy, fertile, plains-born mate at your side, the way it should be for a worthy Chieftain."

Alfred only squeezed Arthur’s hand tighter.

"I don't need any of that. You're not useless, Arthur, because I need you. I've known that for a long time. I just wish I could have made you see that in yourself more than I have." Alfred moved closer to his mate, gently pulling him against his chest, while he stroked along Arthur's arm to help sooth him. "Come back to me, my love. Let me take care of you, and help renew that strength I fell in love with."

The Omega barely choked back a sob at the admittance, and buried against his mate. He'd missed feeling the playful fire, and brash rebellious spirit in his heart blaze for his Alpha. He'd missed showing all the energy and passion he had to someone who loved and appreciated it. But it had all dampened and died. He'd convinced himself that it had been the worst idea possible. Omegas weren't supposed to be wild things like Arthur yearned and existed for. Scott had made it law - subservience was desired, passion was for Alphas. And the gods did not protest. There was the logical part of him that knew Alfred was not trapped in that mindset, but the emotional side of him needed a reason to explain why Alfred had left. It was just easier with closure, even if it was self-loathing.

But... Alfred had loved his energy. He had, Arthur swore to himself. Could he have that back? Was he even allowed to love anymore after tempting death with his slipping body? What did it matter if he couldn't though? He hovered at the brink as it was. He had no more to lose any longer.

"Alfred...." Arthur whispered, body shaking, breath hitching as he struggled to force words. "I missed y-you.... I l-love y-you."

This time the plains hunter let the tears spill from his eyes. His own breathing hitched in his chest and he pulled Arthur into a warm embrace, burying his face against Arthur's neck, wanting to only forget what had happened, and push onward to a better future.

"I love you, Arthur. I love you so much!" He gritted his teeth, his whole body trembling as he held what felt like nothing but skin and bones. This would never happen again. Arthur was Alfred's world. There would be nothing left he let Arthur go.

Pulling back, he looked into those dulled green eyes, and thought for the briefest moment a slight spark of life flared in those faded depths. Cupping his mate's cheek, he leaned in and sealed his lips to Arthur's, hoping his kiss would help that spark reignite.

Arthur knotted his fingers in the older's hair, desperate to feel life like that again. Alfred had such zeal, and he could almost imagine the warm, living heat crashing against his slight body. Though it threatened to topple him, the Omega wanted it.

He had to back off though, as his chest ached without air. Panting softly, he draped himself on Alfred, exhausted already.

"Don't cry..." he whispered breathlessly, even as the tears continued to stain his cheeks. "You can't cry while y-you breathe life into me."

Wrapping his arms around Arthur, Alfred blew out a shuddering sigh as he nodded, willing his tears away.

"You're right. No more time for tears." He rubbed at his eyes before feeling a smile grace his lips. Arthur was accepting life again. They could do this.

"Come on. Let me change your bandages and tend to your wounds. Then I'll cook you something to eat." He smiled, pressing a kiss to his mate's forehead as he rested him back onto the fur pelts.

Arthur gave an awkward shake of his head to mean no.

"It's fine. They don't really need to be changed..." He knew it was stupid in front of Alfred, but now that all the blood had been cleaned away, it was going to be painfully apparent the horrid nature of the scarring. His whole chest was going to be one mangled clot of scars, and the ones on his face even more degrading.

"Nonsense. They haven't been changed since Kiku dressed them yesterday. You'll feel much better with clean linens," Alfred coaxed, his fingers going to one of the ties for his chest and gently undoing it.

Arthur swallowed hard, but couldn't get the words to cooperate as Alfred removed his old badges. He squeezed his eyes shut, scared to look at not only his ruined body, but the judgment in Alfred's eyes. Scars were so damn ugly, and on Arthur, who was supposed to pride himself in beauty and grace, knew he could never dance again with such eyesores marring him. Who would ever want to see that?

"I'm sorry," Arthur mumbled, feeling repulsive and exposed.

"Why?" Alfred asked, finding the apology confusing as he discarded the old bandages and grabbed for the skin of water to dose a clean fur to gently cleanse his mate's skin of the old to make way for the new.

The cold water felt wonderful against the angry burn of Arthur’s cuts, but it didn't douse his insecurities.

"I won't be much to look at," Arthur admitted, glancing down at his marred chest. "I won't be able to dance in proper garb anymore..."

Alfred drew back at this, surprised by such a statement.

"What? These scars only show how much of a warrior you are, how bravely you fought. There is honor in scars, and a tale to each one. I have my fair share." He pointed out the obvious ones across his chest and arms. His back was fairly marred as well. Each had a story, bad or good, it made Alfred who he was, learning from each as he followed his path through life.

"You are beautiful, Arthur. You always have been, always will be." Alfred smiled, turning his mate's chin up to look at Alfred. "I love how you dance, and I've dreamed of seeing you dance more." He inched closer, pressing a soft kiss to each tiny cut that was on Arthur's face as he lifted away the small bandages. These had healed, and were only slightly pink still, but he wanted Arthur to know he was still incredibly beautiful. "Once you start putting weight on again, you'll feel better, and will be dancing again under the moon and stars as you always have."

How Alfred could kiss such ugly marks and still smile warmed the Omega's heart. He swallowed past his insecurities, and nodded. He'd probably be rejected from the ceremonial dances - showing scars to the gods was unacceptable. They deserved only beauty. But he could still dance for and with his mate. If Alfred didn't mind the blemishes, then Arthur would have loved nothing more than to dance under the dappled moonlight of their home.

Blushing, Arthur looked up at his mate shyly.

"I'm sorry... I hate that I forget you don't know all these things. Scars are... abominable on Omegas. It's a sign of carelessness, and of brash aggression... Something no forest Alpha would want to deal with, or should have to put up with. We're supposed to be gentle, subservient, and beautiful childbearing mates, not warriors. The only reason you've seen so many bow wielding Omegas is because of the increased aggression from Mountain Tribe." Arthur breathed out a burdensome sigh, reaching up to touch the scars on his mate's arms.

"But I've always wanted to be more like an Alpha. I- I hated being caged and restricted. I don't know how so many bear it. But they do, and many enjoy it. But it was never the life I longed for.... I think that's why I knew you were the one, when you protested my brothers beating me the day we met. I don't think you realize they were entirely in the right. I had disobeyed my Alpha father, I was supposed to be punished severely. I didn't, and still don't know my place."

Arthur huffed a sigh, relaxing into the pelts.

"Then again, I don't think there is better place for me than by your side."

Alfred had to calm himself from lashing out angrily over such restrictions set against the forest Omegas. Omegas weren't servants, they were equals. This derogatory nature had to stop, and Arthur had that power in him now.

"Forget about all that. You're the chieftain of the Moon Tribe. You can make your own rules now." He spoke, clipped anger in his voice as he started to apply some of the ointment along the harsh cuts on Arthur's chest. "And I will be by your side throughout."

Arthur settled under the cool touch of the ointment to his skin. He heard the ire making Alfred's words terse, but didn't feel like starting a fight. In all honesty he was beyond exhaustion, and found his eyes slipping shut to the soft quiet around them.

"I'm tired," he murmured, touching Alfred's wrist lightly, tugging softly for his mate's gentle hands and soft lips on his body to help him sleep.

Feeling the momentary anger wash away, Alfred nodded, finishing up with the ointment before re-applying the bandaging. Once he was satisfied, he helped ease Arthur back down onto the soft furs, bunching them up some around them to imitate their nest. He would make Arthur's time on the plains as pleasant and familiar as he could. It pained him knowing how much Arthur hated being out in Alfred's world, but Alfred could sacrifice this for Arthur. He'd already made that decision on his return.

"Get some rest." Alfred cooed, rubbing his hands down along Arthur's arm as he bent down to press light kisses along Arthur's cheek, his jaw, and down his neck, wanting his mate to know Alfred found him beautiful regardless of what Arthur felt. He then rested down behind Arthur's back, holding him close in the curve of his body, hoping to give comfort to his mate so he would sleep easy. "I'll be right here when you wake."

Arthur mumbled in a groggy, barely awakened drone. His mouth was dry, but for once in the past two months he felt refreshed.

OSCOSCOSC

As Arthur went to stretch, after a few hours of napping, he found himself latched onto by Alfred's strong arms. He gazed down at the numerous cuts he'd inflicted in his terrified scratching, and felt remorse choke him.

Gently touching his hands, he felt the tough sinew across his knuckles and sighed. Was this his life now? An endless void of guilt? He hoped not. There was a chance now with the love of his life back beside him. He could do it. The Omega wasn't dead yet.

Arthur glanced back, getting a sidelong look at his Alpha. A small smile lit his lips. The older was passed out, mouth agape, and hair mused in every wild direction.

"Love," he crooned softly.

Alfred hummed a whiny response, not ready to wake yet and simple buried his face into the back of his mate's neck. That familiar scent greeted him and he only pulled Arthur closer, wrapping a leg over Arthur's to keep him securely next to him.

Arthur cocked a brow, feeling himself he pulled ever closer, despite thinking he couldn't get much nearer in the first place. He'd forgotten Alfred could be clingy, especially in regards to sleeping. Gods forbid he ever try to get up before his Alpha, it usually ended up in a very tight embrace.

Huffing out a grunt, the Omega wiggled to turn over on his side to face Alfred. Seeing the jagged marks in his neck, Arthur cringed. He tenderly kissed his wounds, and called his Alpha again.

At the gentle touch to his neck and hearing his name again, Alfred finally let his eyes flicker open to land on the familiar face of his mate.

"Emm, couldn't have asked for anything more beautiful to wake up to." He smiled, still drowsy from sleep.

Arthur blushed, feeling strangely shy at the kind compliment. Once upon a time, he would have smirked at it, and probably rewarded his mate with a kiss. But now he just buried against his neck, Alfred’s kindness slowly chipping away at the pent up self-loathing Arthur had dwindled in.

“Evening,” he chirped against his Alpha’s neck, seeing as the sky was dwindling into a pale indigo as night descended.

"Oh, it is evening isn't it?" Alfred turned his head up to notice the dimming of the sky. Soon the plains would be lit with the soft light of sun flies. He hoped that their soothing light would help Arthur further in his recovery.

"I bet you're hungry." Alfred smiled pleasantly as he looked back to his mate. "Think you could try keeping down something small. Just a little at a time. I won't force you." He offered, while he absently brought his hand up to stroke through Arthur's hair.

Arthur shrugged, knotting his fingers as a nervous tick. The hunger had become so normal, it was almost mundane. But thinking of food or attempting to eat made him sick, and sent him dry heaving.

“Something small,” the younger agreed halfheartedly. He didn't want to get Alfred’s hopes up if he couldn’t keep it down. “Very small.”

"I think I can do small." Alfred smiled before shifting away to go for his pack. Quetzal had wandered off to hunt, but the raptor was never far. Alfred would be alerted to enemies nearby immediately, but the threat was minimal where they were. The northern edge of the plains only harbored smaller mammals, and with a full grown raptor stalking about, they would steer clear.

Returning to their makeshift nest, Alfred sat back down and held out a single grape in his fingers. It was certainly small, foreign to himself as well, but Kiku had given him things Arthur should be able to eat, so his concern was minimal.

"Here, though, there are more from where this came from. I'd like to see you eat a few more, but take your time."  
The Omega perked up at the offering of the small, sweet fruit. That was manageable, he hoped. Taking it, he nibbled thoughtfully at it to work past the initial nausea that overwhelmed him at the feeling of food at his tongue. It all tasted like iron filings to him at first. Swallowing down the rising bile, he managed to chew and swallow it down.

Groaning, he gripped his stomach for a moment as it churned. Slowly, it settled, and Arthur gave a shaky smile as his body trembled. He didn’t want to screw this up, and have to vomit in front of his mate, and confirm that he might have been beyond saving.

"A-are you okay?" Alfred asked worried, quickly leaning in close to assess if Arthur would be okay. The pain from eating only a small grape had Alfred's own stomach turning, but they had to press on. Arthur had to eat. "Here, rest up against me. The less stress your putting on your body to hold yourself up the better." Alfred offered, sitting cross legged and offering his broad chest for Arthur to curl up against.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine,” he managed out, crawling into the older’s lap, and curling up. “I just- I haven’t really been eating. Especially this last week...” he admitted, swallowing hard. “I don’t think my stomach was ready. But I- I’m fine. I’ll have another,” he murmured, cuddled up, and practically cradled by his Alpha.

"I understand." Alfred nodded, though he was glad to have his mate in his arms. He always felt so much better holding him and knowing he was safe. "Alright, try another one. Kiku said the more you keep down, the easier it will be," he explained, bringing another grape to Arthur's lips.  
Arthur chewed this one thoroughly, making sure it was soft for his stomach to take easier. This one settled a little easier, but he still cringed. Breathing out a sigh, he wiggled his thin fingers for another, wanting to show Alfred he was alright.

Seeing Arthur improving had Alfred's heart pounding in his chest. He took another grape and before offering it, added, "if you keep this up, I have a present for you." Alfred said happily, bringing the third grape to Arthur's lips.

“A present?” Arthur parroted, holding the little grape between the tips of his fingers as he accepted it from Alfred. Chewing it to a watery pulp, Arthur found the stomach pangs blending with the cramping, making him fairly uncomfortable. But he wasn’t going to stop. The Omega wanted to eat. He wasn’t going to upset his mate again.

Alfred couldn't help it as his smile grew wider. He'd spent a few hours toiling away at the gift for his mate while he'd slept. He just hoped the Omega would like it. It wasn't exactly conventional to the forester's world.

Taking another grape, he smiled and said, "another grape and a kiss, and i'll give it to you." He smiled, holding the grape between his teeth and offering it to Arthur.

Arthur, ever curious, was quick to accept the bargain. He leaned up, bracing on his Alpha’s chest to nip the grape, and brush his lips to Alfred’s. He lingered there, drinking in the warmth of being this close to his mate, and feeling his thin lips.

The Omega gently brushed his cheek as he moved to rest his head on his Alpha’s shoulder to thoughtfully chew the grape. He was also quite glad he could stop now too. His stomach was quite vehemently protesting in a confusion of rejecting solids after the long absence, and craving food with hunger pangs.

“I think I’m done for now too. Maybe later I can eat more.”

Alfred sighed, glad for the kiss and seeing his mate eating. He wrapped his arms around Arthur's thin frame and nodded against his hair.

"Yes, you did well. Thank you, Arthur." Pressing a kiss to his temple, he then turned to reach inside his pack, though stopped suddenly to turn back to Arthur.

"Close your eyes, and no peeking." Alfred chuckled childishly, his hope and happiness making him giddy.

Arthur tipped his head in confusion for a moment at the request, but did oblige. Closing his eyes, he was fidgety in the older's lap as he waited, unsure of what could make his mate so excitable.

Seeing Arthur comply, Alfred eagerly turned back to his pack and pulled out the necklace he'd been working on. It was a simple thing. He'd went down to the ocean before he'd left and picked out the most beautiful of seashells. All pearly white, and strung them along a cord, while blue and yellow feathers - Wraith's and Quetzal's - made a nice interchanging pattern. It wasn't a customary piece amongst the forest tribe's style - especially with shells being entirely foreign - but Alfred hoped his mate liked it.

Holding it open in front of Arthur, he gave his mate permission to look.

"Alright, open your eyes."

Arthur wasn’t sure what to expect when he opened his eyes. Alfred had strange ways, and wondered what a surprise meant to him. However, the little gem that lit up his eyes was beyond perfect. The little forester gasped, his thin finger delicately touching the strange, pearly things and the soft feathers that he recognized as Quetz’s and Wraith’s.

“Oh, Al...” he breathed out. The stun in his voice was apparent, and he gingerly held the necklace, clutching it to his chest as he felt tears well up in his eyes. It was such a simple thing, but it was beautiful to Arthur. His mate had made it for him, and that made it more special than all the beautiful gems Arthur had ever been given.

“C-can I really have this? It’s so beautiful,” he whispered, once beautifully aglow eyes red with tears. “Thank you!”

"Of course you can. I'm just glad you like it." Alfred scratched his nose, his face flushing as he added, "Your tribe has such precious gems and shining jewels that decorate your clothing and accessories that I worried this was too plain for you, a chieftain at that." He held out his hands to take the necklace to tie it around his mate's neck.

"May I?"

"Please," Arthur said with a nod. He angled his head so Alfred could tie the cord around his neck. Kissing the older's collar in appreciation, he thought back to a time that seemed far away. Back when he'd first gifted his betrothal stone to Alfred, and his eyes alighted on the gorgeous gem that sat shining in the hollow of his Alpha's throat.

He kissed the stone as well, sending a prayer to his mother, wherever her ferocious and protective spirit roamed now. He thanked her for giving him her protection in her heart and in the stone that had bound him to the man who would never give up in his life, despite his own inhibitions.

"I love you, Alfred," he murmured on a tired breath.

"I love you, too." Alfred breathed, his eyes closing, content as he pulled Arthur close to his chest, feeling the soft touch of the feathers now gracing his love's neck. He then rested them both back down into the soft furs. The sun was now nearly set and the lights of the sun flies were beginning to brighten the air around them. It was beautiful, and made more amazing with his mate in his arms.

"You're going to be better in no time, Arthur. Once your heat comes and I take care of you through it, your health will improve considerably." He said, thinking of how much time had passed and knowing Arthur had gone through at least two heats alone. It was the worst thing an Omega could go through, and Alfred had allowed his mate the misery of two of them.

Burying his face in his mate's neck, he tightened his grip a little as a shudder ran through him. He would never forgive himself for what he did.

"I'm so sorry, Arthur."

“Don’t be,” Arthur whispered, feeling his Alpha shiver around him. His nose was buried in his neck, drinking in his scent, desperate to have his senses flooded by everything that was his mate. “I can’t truly blame you, as much as I wish I could - or blame anyone, other than myself. You didn’t mean to be away so long, right? You didn’t want to be away from me...?” Arthur half-stated, half-questioned as he looked up to Alfred.

"No-" Alfred pulled back, looking his mate dead in the eye. "No. Never. You were always in my thoughts, but I was so lost as to what to do. I knew if I could just leave my tribe with a set path, I knew I could be away from them without worry. You will forever be my main priority." Alfred stopped to press a kiss to Arthur's forehead.

"And you don't have to worry about my need for an heir." He pulled back again to smile at his mate, also curious to hear his response to the hunter's decision. "I made Ivan my heir to the southern plains tribe. He bares my tribes colors around his neck, and will prove a true and just leader."  
Arthur’s eyes went wide at the statement, but as it sank in, he felt lifted. The very thing that had made him the cause of scorn, of hatred, of inner disgust had been cured. The infertility would always hamper his body, but the fact that Alfred no longer had to look upon him, and know his Omega was hardly an Omega at all, was an incredible feeling. The cold pressure that gripped his chest like icy claws finally unclenched, leaving him to find relief.

“That’s... that’s really great, Al. I- I’m-” Arthur just had to smile. At least it was one tribe Arthur no longer had to burden with his deformity.

"But you are still my mate, and I am still chieftain of the southern plains tribe. I hope you will still help me in leading my people, even if I am not with them. Ivan can be an envoy, and maybe..." Alfred hesitated in asking, fearful of Arthur's response, but, he had to visit the southern plains occasionally. "Maybe you might visit with me from time to time?"

“Visiting isn’t an issue. It’s completely abandoning home, that I can’t do.” Arthur swallowed hard. “And I know that’s what I’m asking you to do...” The Omega breathed out a terribly guilty sigh. “I- I’m so sorry,” he whispered. “I just- I don’t. I don’t know what to do anymore...”

Alfred pulled Arthur close, cursing himself for having brought it up.

"No- no, it's alright. Don't think about it now. I'm not going anywhere unless you're with me." He kissed the crown of Arthur's head, breathing in that familiar scent again that put every doubt in his mind to rest.

"Let's get some sleep now. I'll have a small breakfast for you made in the morning."  
The days passed and the hours lingered as Alfred cared for the wounded and weakened Omega. Slowly but surely he was eating more and more each day, and some of the lost weight was starting to fill out his ragged figure again. The dark bags still lingered under his eyes, and his ribs were still easy to count under his taut skin, but he at least had the strength to stretch and walk about some. It was fairly exhausting by the end of the day, but being able to curl up in his mate’s arms made sleep sound and refreshing. There was nowhere the younger felt safer.

Two weeks came and went, and Arthur felt so much stronger than he had in the past two months. He could climb the willow, and lay on the branches, cheek to the cool bark, and remember the feeling of home. Sometimes he could coax Alfred up as well, but he liked to watch the grass from high above too.

But upon waking one morning, tucked under Alfred’s chin, horror struck him as his body instantly convulsed. He squirmed and cried out in absolute misery as sweat beaded along his forehead, and his whole body was wracked with awful shudders. He couldn’t handle another heat. He just couldn’t.

Alfred startled awake when he heard Arthur cry out, and the moment he did, he knew immediately what was wrong.

"Arthur! Arthur, it's alright." Alfred held his mate fast as he squirmed and thrashed. The scent of his mate's heat was strong around them, and the realization that Alfred hadn't had Arthur in almost three months now had his own body reacting stronger than usual. His whole body was screaming at him to quickly mount the Omega, but it took every ounce of his willpower to hold himself back. Arthur was much too fragile still. His body wouldn't handle a fast session. Alfred needed to be extremely careful.

"S-shh, breath, I-I need you to breath and focus, Arthur." Alfred forced out as he felt his cock already stirring. He brought his hand down Arthur's side to slip beneath Arthur's pants to his ass. He dipped his fingers down to his mate's hole and gently circled his entrance. He was already incredibly wet, while his hole instinctively loosened some at Alfred's soft touch.

"I know this is hard for you right now." Alfred swallowed, still trying to ease his mate, while keeping himself in control. "But this is also good. Your body needs a normal breeding after being denied. It will bring your hormones in check and you'll heal much faster." He pressed a kiss to Arthur's clammy forehead, pausing to focus his own body's instincts from lashing out.

"Are you alright? How do you want me?"

The Omega whimpered, squirming at how he was somehow aroused and terrified at the same time. There was no forgetting the week long ordeals of feeling like his insides were on fire, and just how painful that could be. His body did ease some as the Alpha spoke, held, and touched him. The feeling and scent of his mate was extreme to his highly over sensitized body, but it was something to cling too.

Barely registering the words past the pain, tears and horrid trepidation, he looked up to the blue-eyed man. Wiping at his eyes, trying to be strong for his mate, he calmed a bit.

“I need- I- I need t-to see y-you,” Arthur whimpered and stammered, bucking involuntarily against Alfred’s hand. “It hurts...”

"Alright, shh- it'll be okay." He ran his free hand back through Arthur's hair as he tentatively pressed a single digit inside his mate. Arthur opened naturally which was reassuring. Omegas that once were being bred by an Alpha, only to lose that normalicy, could find their bodies go into rejection, even though they appeared to be in need. He just hoped since Alfred wasn't a different Alpha, Arthur's body would take him in normally.

Withdrawing his finger, he then eased Arthur down onto his back and moved over him. Shifting to be between his mate's legs, he removed Arthur's pants and his own loincloth before seeing to use more of Arthur's slick to coat Alfred's straining erection.

"I'm going to go slow, Arthur. I know how much pain you're in right now, so don't worry, I need you to focus and relax." Alfred had to swallow the growing lump in his throat as he stroked himself, his eyes never leaving Arthur's face, but the scent coming from between Arthur's spread legs was almost overpowering. Alfred felt himself breaking into a sweat to force himself to keep his control.

"O-okay, just breath, and let your body take me in." Alfred moved over Arthur, taking his cock and positioning it to Arthur's entrance. Arthur didn't know about the rejection that could sometimes happen, and he could only hope without that knowledge, they'd be fine. If not, it was going to be much harder for Alfred to knot. Once he did though, Arthur's body would relax as normal, and there would be no fear of future rejection.

"Okay, easy now..." And Alfred slowly pressed his cock into his mate's body, relishing in the feeling he'd missed for too long.  
Arthur clung to his mate, shaking like a frightened rabbit - he certainly felt like one. He was so scared, that he hardly even registered just how badly Alfred could hurt him right now. There was no stopping to think of the natural aggression bred into Alpha’s and their dominant nature. Arthur only knew his mate was here, and he just wanted to fall away from the world with him. Alfred had always been gentle with him whenever he needed it. The Omega could only pray that that hadn’t changed.

Arthur whimpered as the feeling of his mate’s large cock pushing past the tight ring of muscle. Even in heat, he was tight without having had proper stimulation in so long. But he didn’t deny Alfred. His body tried to welcome him, and Arthur buried against the older’s neck to find comfort in his scent on a deep breath. Alfred pressed in slow enough for the younger to breathe his way through it.

Tears streaming down his cheeks, and arms wrapped tightly around the older’s neck, he cried quietly at the pain and need.

“Al,” he sobbed, “Al, I n-need you.”

Alfred's chest clenched tightly as his heart felt restricted inside him. Arthur's desperate cries and shaking form had the Alpha cursing himself for what he'd done. Arthur should never have had to gone through what he did.

"It's alright, shh, you'll be okay." He stayed still a moment once he was fully sheathed inside his mate. Though, he felt intense relief wash over him when Arthur's body accepted him as if he'd never been absent. It warmed Alfred's heart knowing how tight their bond was, that even the body's natural rejection over time didn't crop up here.

Finding some calm in himself, Alfred slowly pulled back before pressing forward again, going as slow and gentle as he could. The pleasure of Arthur's warm heat surrounding him was almost too much, and his body demanded Alfred to take what was his as quickly as possible, but Alfred would be damned if he hurt Arthur more than he already had.

"Y-you're doing well, Arthur. You'll feel better soon." He promised, his hand going down between them to begin stroking Arthur's own erection.

Arthur continued to cling to his mate, his crying starting to quiet as Alfred eased him with easy thrusts. It didn’t hurt to feel his mate inside him, and slowly the burning that threatened to tear his insides dwindled into a much tamer warmth. And even the stroking along his cock began to feel enjoyable once his nerves calmed and settled.

It took time, but eventually Arthur’s cries of pain were soft breaths of mild discomfort and a few mewls of pleasure. His body craved to be bred, yes, but the overdrive and fear were just something he truly needed his Alpha’s gentleness to keep under control.

Alfred's breathing was beginning to grow erratic as his need built. His body demanded him to go faster but he needed to restrain himself. It would do neither of them any good if he lost it now.

Feeling Arthur's cock beginning to throb more in his hand, he knew his mate was close. Urging Arthur on, he knew if he could get his mate to reach his release, taking Alfred's knot after so long without wouldn't be as difficult.

"That's it, Arthur. You're close. Cum for me." He encouraged, stroking a little faster, paying special attention to the head and slit, needing Arthur to be sated and relaxed to take the Alpha's seed.  
The young Omega nodded, eyes hooded as he gazed up at his mate. Tightening his arms around his neck, he brought the older down, weight resting on the slighter. He hadn’t felt that comfortable weight in such a long time. He’d just been too weak to support Alfred before. But if there was ever a time he wanted to have him so close, it was right then.

“Alfred!” he cried out as release barreled into him, and white ribbons spattered up from his cock in the older’s hand. Panting and gasping, he clung so tightly to Alfred. It took but a moment for his muscles to grow weak, and he felt limp under the weight of his gentle Alpha.

"Ugn-! ARTHUR!" Alfred grunted as Arthur's release had his muscles tightening around the Alpha's cock. The added pressure spurred him on, quickening his pace for but a few strokes until he stilled, one hand on Arthur's hips and holding him in place as his knot swelled inside the younger. He shuddered and moaned, body drenched in sweat as his cock began to pulse inside Arthur, coating his walls white with his seed. Alfred felt an overwhelming possessive need come over him as he finally re-claimed his mate. He'd been away too long, and he'd hated how he could no longer smell himself on Arthur.

With his possessive need still strong, and while rested down on Arthur, he saw to ringing Arthur's neck with his marks, kissing and sucking out of an animalistic determination to claim his mate again.

"Arthur-" he breathed, panting still as he continued to fill his love. "Are you alright?"

Arthur winced, feeling the the thick knot stretch him, but tried to stay relaxed beneath Alfred. The sharp sting was muted by the feeling of his mate’s lips against his vulnerable throat. He still shook, but it had calmed considerably. With his eyes squeezed shut, all he could was lay still, and hope the pain still lingering in his bones would calm.

“I- I’m fine,” he whispered, exhausted more than he believed he could be. His fingers absently pawed at the older’s hair, missing the feeling of the soft strands that tickled his face when they kissed. It left him craving.

He managed to lean up, and brushed his lips to his love’s before sinking back down, eyelids growing heavy.

“Thank you...” the Omega whispered, knowing full well how awful this could be if his Alpha’s intense self control ever broke.

Alfred smiled, his breathing still heavy as he lowered his head to seal his lips to Arthur's. His mate was still so weak, but he knew he would get better in time.

"You did beautifully, Arthur," he cooed, nuzzling his nose against Arthur's. "This week will be stressful, but I'll be right here to get you through it. Then, after you've recovered some from your heat, we can go back home. I'm sure Wraith misses you." He smiled, kissing down Arthur's collar and occasionally finding another spot to leave a mark.

The praise had the Omega blushing. He knew his crying and shaking had been anything but a stellar performance, but Alfred still managed to smile happily down at him. This Alpha was far too good for him.

“Actually...” Arthur started nervously. He’d been thinking about it for the past couple weeks they’d been out here. There had to be someway to amend for his selfishness in all this. And his only plausible idea was minor, but he hoped it would show Alfred that he did care about the older’s needs and wants as well. Because he did, it had just been his whole world collapsing around him that turned him inward.

“She may have to miss me a bit longer. I- I want to visit your home again.”

Alfred had found himself beginning to drift a little as his body succumbed to the afterglow of his release, but was quickly startled awake as he leaned up to look down at his mate.

"Wha- what? B-but, Arthur- you're still not fully recovered. I don't want to pull you further away from what you're familiar with." Alfred bit his lip, though his heart raced in his chest. How he'd longed to hear Arthur say such words, but he'd done too much damage to Arthur. Alfred didn't want to further harm him by taking him to a place he'd been so adamant on never going to.

His voice lowered though as he felt his face blush fiercely. He couldn't deny that he didn't desperately want to take Arthur to his home. To see his face when he brought him to the cliffs overlooking the coast. And the great dinosaurs of the plains were far more vast in the south, including the pterosaurs and long necked beasts of the sea. It was exciting and thrilling. So, he decided he would still voice his eagerness for Arthur's request.

"B-but... I-I would really love to take you there. Y-you haven't yet been to my actual homelands."  
“I know, but...” Arthur shook her head, feeling sick and flighty. He did want to go, but there was a part of him that worried that perhaps Alfred would want to stay, permanently. “It’s not fair to keep you away from your world, just as it wouldn’t be fair to keep me from mine. So this time, let’s go together. So this,” he glanced down at himself, “doesn’t happen ever again.”

"Yes." Alfred nodded, before leaning down and wrapping his arms around his mate, over joyed by Arthur's want to go see the home Alfred cherished. "Thank you, Arthur. We'll go together, and return together. I will never leave you alone. Never."

END SCENE


	22. Scene 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brand New Chapter! (Not transferred from FFN!) WOO! TO THE PLAINS!

Alfred felt the rumbling well before he ever heard the source. With a brush of his hand along Quetzal's feathers, and leaning forward more in the harness, Quetzal veered quickly to the right, sprinting away and up to crest the large hill they'd been approaching. It was then they caught sight of the massive Steg herd, stampeding directly in the path of where Quetzal had once been. A wide grin graced Alfred's lips as he watched the herd crest the hill. This was what he was familiar with. Only the south held the really large herds, and it was why the southern tribe was always the strongest of the three. One couldn't be weak if they were to survive the trials that came with the vast open southern plains.

"Amazing, isn't it. Stegs are grazers. You don't have to worry about them eating you, just don't get under foot, or in the way of their spiked tail." Alfred grinned, holding Arthur close to his chest as they watched the herd continue on.

Arthur watched in awe, and a bit of fear. The massive creatures were enormous, and their tall spines looked quite sharp. The lashing of their barbed tails made him nervous, but they were plenty far away.

“They’re huge,” he murmured, blinking. But something caught his eye off towards the rear of the herd. A tall shape stalked the grass behind a sluggish beast. The silhouette was familiar, taking on the shape of a raptor.

“Al,” he quickly addressed, tugging his Alpha’s wrist, “over there.” His keen sight had not dwindled in the slightest despite his body’s wilting. But after dealing with his heat with his mate beside him again, he felt stronger, much stronger.

"What is-" Alfred turned and was quick to spot the lone Steg, trailing after its herd with an awkward gait, while not far off was the shape of a familiar mounted plains hunter. His expression lit up at the sight, knowing Arthur would finally get to see the kind of hunting they did on the plains.

"Well, that's convenient. Looks like we'll be eating fresh Steg tonight." Alfred grinned, directing Quetzal forward to circle behind the injured beast. He kept his distance though, not wanting to startle the Steg into changing direction from where Alfred's fellow tribesmen was pushing it.

"Each great lizard requires different tactics in order to take down," Alfred began to explain as they watched the blond hunter adjust his position on his raptor, arm outstretched behind him and clutching his spear tightly. "Because he's alone, it's advised to go after weaker prey. In this case, this Steg is injured." As he spoke, Ludwig threw his weight forward in his harness, sending his raptor charging forward. The next few moments were fast. His spear was launched forward, striking the Steg in its side and sending the beast howling off its path, stumbling on its stubby legs to the ground in surprise. The raptor roared as it neared, and just before the massive tail clipped the mounted hunter, the man leapt from his raptor's back, knife in hand, and landed high on the beast's neck. He was then quick to sink the blade deep into the creature's skull, immediately silencing its struggle.

"Well then, shall we go say 'hello'?" Alfred grinned, setting Quetzal forward in a comfortable trot.

The Omega swallowed hard, his first instinct being to reach for his bow, but he restrained himself. Fist clenched, he glanced back at Alfred. The man seemed eager, even more so than when they’d first departed for the South. Arthur was more than nervous though. The reputation held by his ilk among the plains wasn’t exactly respectable. What would this hunter think of him? Would he judge Alfred for his poor decision? Would they shun him? Would they reject Arthur, even?

“Alright...” Arthur agreed after a long moment. Not as if he had a choice since Alfred had started forward long ago. 

"Hey! hey! Ludwig!" Alfred cried out happily, waving down to the man who was currently clearing a large area of grass atop his raptor with a large scythe. The man didn't look up from his work as he circled the dead Steg, only speaking up as Alfred neared.

"You did a fine job observing. Now would you care to help me carve this up?"

Alfred laughed, and quickly realized the man had replied in their plains tongue. He would be doing a lot of translating while Arthur was with him.

"There's no rush, Ludwig. First, I want you to meet my mate, Chieftain Arthur Kirkland of the Forest Moon Tribe."

Ludwig paused in his sweeping arcs with the long curved stone blade to look to the small Omega currently curled against Alfred's chest. The blond cocked his head to the side, clearly confused to see such a small Omega was in fact their Chieftain's mate.

"You actually did mate with a trickster." Ludwig spoke as he pulled his raptor up along side Quetzal to stare down at the forester. "He certainly has your scent, but did he take your mark?"

Alfred nodded, he shifted Arthur in his arms a bit and pulled down Arthur's pants a little to expose the mated mark carved out of his hip. The exposure being offered entirely casually to the other Alpha.

"I see. Well," he then finally turned his attention to Arthur, and with an elegant bow from his perch on his raptor, he introduced himself.

"To my Chieftain's mate, I am Ludwig, mated Alpha of Feliciano of the Southern Plains Tribe."

Alfred smiled, and translated Ludwig's introduction for Arthur in his ear, kissing his temple as he did.

Arthur had yipped at being exposed like that, but was obvious ignored. It was one thing to wear his dancing clothes for a private session or the silken sleepwear that showed his beautiful, pearl skin. But that was for his mate or a dance for the gods. It was considered rude and unbecoming for such displays from an Omega to a stranger Alpha. The younger Chieftain had to rationalize that he just wasn’t in his own world anymore.

But at the mention of titles, the natural regality in Arthur’s blood stirred. He tipped his chin up proudly. This was his part to play now.

“I am Arthur Kirkland, Prince - err, Ruler of the Forest, Chieftain of the Moon Tribe of the Great Forest and Royal Omega.” He hadn’t said his new title before. It felt strange on his tongue, but a sense of pride swelled up in his chest as well. His luminous emerald eyes, the shine having returned to them now, met Ludwig’s. He would show them that Alfred shouldn’t be ashamed of him. He was going to show them all he was worthy of his birthright.

Ludwig shifted back after he straightened up. He looked to Arthur then to Alfred for clarification. Alfred translated, and Ludwig nodded his understanding.

"My Chieftain Arthur." He spoke, but this time he focused more on the young Omega's eyes, and shifted backwards uncomfortably on his raptor when he noticed the strange appearance to Arthur's eyes. The odd green glow caused his irises to look almost endlessly deep. It was a peculiar look, and had the plainsman weary.

"Alfred, is there something wrong with your trickster? His eyes look unholy."

Alfred frowned, finding this comment strange, until he realized what Ludwig was seeing and laughed.

"Nothing to fear, my brother. A plant in their diet causes their eyes to glow. Nothing more."

Ludwig scoffed, shaking his head, "I do hope you don't acquire these eyes while you're gone."

Alfred laughed once more, "I'm afraid Arthur hasn't quite gotten me to change my eating habits away from solely meat just yet."

"Good." He then grunted and nodded once more to Arthur, his eyes lingering over the many black tattoos swirling over Arthur's body. A 'tsk' left his lips as well as he eyed the extra clothing covering the Omega's body. The pale skin was also a turn off for the Alpha. How Alfred had taken a liking to such an Omega was beyond the older plainsman.

Ludwig then moved off to continue seeing to his work, while Alfred could only smile and hold Arthur close to his chest. He felt so much pride having Arthur as his mate. To be able to show him off to his tribesmen was incredibly exciting.

"This is so great! You have to meet the others now!" Alfred grinned, nuzzling against Arthur's neck as he moved Quetzal forward. Ludwig was a seasoned hunter, and taking care of the work on one Steg, not even full-grown, didn't necessarily need another hunter.

“He looked perturbed,” Arthur worried, tipping his head back to breathe the words against his Alpha’s ear. “What was he saying? Will the others like me, you think?” the Omega pondered, already able to see the peaking homes of the plains people.

"Hmm? Oh- he was confused. Those plants you eat that change your eyes is strange to us. While your tattoos and excessive clothing is also much different from our own styles. You may receive similar looks, but they will love you as I do." Alfred grinned, nipping at Arthur's ear and hands trailing down over Arthur's stomach and to his thighs. Having another Alpha so near his mate had gotten his blood pumping.

"There are only two others so far, well, three if you count the one on the way." Alfred grinned, thinking about his tribe already growing with new life.

Arthur left his lip twitch at the mention of the unborn child. Just the happy way he’d sighed it against Arthur’s ear had the younger stiffening. He had to shake it off though. The more he guilted himself over things out of his control, the worse it would be to cope with when he actually did have to face the issue again. Alfred loved him, regardless of all that he was not.

“Ah, right, my eyes. I did think yours were a bit odd when I first saw you. They reminded me of a youngster’s, still without sheen.” The Omega glanced back at his mate, wondering how much Alfred had spoken of him when he’d been gone.

“Do they- do they know about me?” he murmured, hand unconsciously touching his stomach. Would they react as poorly as his own tribe had if it was brought up?

Alfred didn't notice Arthur's insecurities sprouting up, instead he continued to kiss along his mate's neck and shoulders, randomly finding a spot to mark as Quetzal drew them closer to the wide clearing.

"Emm, they do. They know how much I love you, and how I will do anything for you. You are absolutely beautiful, talented, strong and intelligent. An exotic beauty." He purred in his mate's ear as they entered the wide clearing, two lone pointed huts stood in the middle, while two identically colored raptors stood guard.

"Do not worry, my Chieftain. They will love you as I do."

Arthur breathed out a sigh, knowing Alfred hadn’t caught his true meaning. But that was fine. He didn’t mind it not being brought up, in all honesty.

As they approached, the Omega swallowed down his insecurities as he caught sight of two other plainsmen sitting near the entrance of a hut where the raptors guarded. The heavily swollen stomach of one quickly caught Arthur’s attention, and he shoved down a wave of nausea. His fingers tightly gripped his mate’s wrist, but he put on a brave smile, squared his shoulders and tried to look as regal as possible for the new two.

The grip on Alfred's wrist had caught Alfred in a moment of confusion, but he didn't have long to ponder it when he caught sight of Feliciano and Romano.

"My brothers!" Alfred called out, immediately grabbing the two males’ attention. Romano was quickly to his feet, while his raptor came over and allowed him up onto his back with practiced ease. He neared and stopped Quetzal in his tracks. If Alfred was alone, he would have been allowed forward without a problem. But with Arthur, Romano was only being protective of his brother to make sure there was no threat.

"Alfred- you came back fast. So you managed to persuade your Omega after all?" The brunet commented, looking Arthur over with a cocked eyebrow. "What is all this?" He waved encompassing all of Arthur, but meaning the amount of clothing he wore. "Are you making him suffer on purpose, Al?" Romano himself wore nothing but a single pelt around his waist, which flapped in the breeze leaving nothing to the imagination as he was exposed. Aside from that was only his dagger strapped to his thigh and leather belt for his spear across his chest.

Alfred chuckled, picking at Arthur's pant leg before commenting, "the Foresters’ lands are colder than ours. They need more layers to stay warm."

Romano shook his head, still bewildered as ever, "well this isn't his home. Best get him out of it." The Alpha then pulled his knife from his thigh but Alfred quickly snapped at him, pulling Arthur close to him and bowing over him slightly.

"I will see to clothing him for the plains, Romano." He growled, making it well known to the young Alpha there would be no pressuring Arthur into doing anything. Alfred also needed to display his dominance more. Romano was an unmated Alpha. Even though Arthur was mated, and Romano would never do anything, Alfred needed to make it well known Arthur was his, or if he was too aloof and uncaring, an Alpha could try to sweeten their way into an Omega’s nest if they weren't being properly taken care of by their mated Alpha.

Arthur found a low growl rumbling in his chest at the flash of a knife and the way Alfred pulled him closer. Unable to understand what they were saying, the Omega perceived a threat initially. But Alfred didn’t move to attack, nor signal him to be alert. Maybe this was just how plains people were: brash, blunt and aggressive. It did make sense.

“What’s going on?” he asked his mate, confused beyond reason, not sure if he should greet this Alpha or cut out his throat.

Romano paused at the foreign words and he cut in before Alfred could speak.

"So he only speaks that strange tongue too?"

Alfred sighed and ignored his plains brother for the sake of his mate.

"He was saying that I'm letting you suffer under the Plain's sun by wearing all of this clothing." Alfred spoke, watching as Romano replaced his blade and turned his raptor to head back to the huts. "Wearing so much makes you sweat faster, which makes you dizzy, and could unmount you. Water is heavy so we don't carry much with us." Alfred explained.

"My apologies if he frightened you." Alfred added, nuzzling Arthur's neck and wrapping his arms around his stomach.

“Not frightened,” Arthur defended, turning up his nose. “I can only catch a word or two if I’m lucky just from listening to you and Ivan speaking. Some of your words sound like mine.”

At the clothing bit though, Arthur shrugged.

“It’s hot, but it’s entirely unbecoming for an Omega to show too much skin around stranger Alphas. Only during ceremonial dances are other Alphas allowed to glimpse the full figure of a dancer.” Smirking, he leaned back to kiss the older’s neck.

“You don’t think I show off these fine legs to just anyone, do you?” he purred, trying to regain his confidence from the shaking start.

Alfred grinned and tightened his hold around Arthur, hands going down to knead at Arthur's thighs. "Emm, and I do like knowing I'm the only one privileged to such beauty." He purred, grazing his teeth along Arthur's neck. With the unmated Romano around, Alfred could feel his need to display his claim over Arthur publically strengthening. He knew he had nothing to fear, but old instincts lingered, burning his insides uncomfortably. He would need to do something, but he would have to be careful as to not offend Arthur. Such matters were private amongst the foresters. While privacy didn't even have an equivalent word in the plainsmen’s tongue.

"Alright, you just have Feliciano to meet. I know you'll like him." Alfred smiled as he moved Quetzal forward, trailing behind Romano's raptor as the man dismounted up where they'd been sitting earlier.

"Our Chieftain is back, Feli, and he brought his trickster mate. Strange thing that one, but think you could keep yourself restrained? Ludwig will have my head if you end up hurting yourself." Romano grumbled as he looked down at his brother.

The older twin, reclining back in a chair, legs spread and hands placed protectively over the large swell of his belly, was stark naked save for a dagger tied to his thigh, and his sandals. He smiled warmly up at his brother, and eased him with a gentle touch to his arm.

"My sweet, Romano. You don't give me enough credit. Sometimes you can be even worse than Ludwig." Feliciano giggled before turning his head to see Quetzal, his hunter and mate approach. His smile widened even more at seeing the foreigner, and he was already eager to learn everything about him.

With a bit of struggling, and protesting from Romano as he helped Feliciano to his feet, the pregnant Omega took a few steps forward just as Alfred easily leapt from Quetzal's back and helped Arthur down after.

"Oh! Look at you! Alfred, he is absolutely beautiful! What a stunning young Omega you found." Feliciano gushed as he waddled towards them.

Alfred grinned, knowing Feli would easily make their time in the south entirely memorable.

"Thank you, Feli. I was truly blessed to have been accepted by Arthur to be his mate." Alfred replied in their own tongue, holding Arthur close and nuzzling against his cheek. "Arthur, this is-"

"Feliciano, mated Alpha Ludwig, my Chieftain of Forest!" Feli chimed up, surprisingly in the common tongue, however broken it was. "You beautiful Omega! Skin white like baby!" Feli chimed excitedly as he reached out, hands gently cupping Arthur's cheeks before trailing down over his chest and resting at his hips. "Strong hips, good breeder, but it okay." He continued in his broken common tongue as he moved his hand to rest flat against Arthur's stomach, just above the fertility tattoo that circled his naval. "This not what make you good Omega, bad Omega." He nodded smiling brightly.

Alfred was surprised at how observant Feliciano was. He'd never told the man his mate was barren. How did he know?

"Come! You eat, drink, yes?" Feli chimed, looking from Arthur to Alfred and back to Arthur again.

Arthur had initially been startled by the new Omega, but hearing the common tongue, however broken excited him. Suddenly having the very pregnant and very naked Feliciano touching and cooing over him stunned Arthur into complacency.

His eyes went wide at the touch and comment about his fertility - or lack thereof. How had he known? Regardless, it eased Arthur's fear of rejection.

"Oh, thank you, Felciano," Arthur chirped with a blush. All these kind things, Arthur had to return some of them as the pregnant Omega nudged him towards his home. The forester glanced back at his mate with a shrug before going along with it.

"No, we haven't eaten today, but ah- your eyes! They remind me of the tiny gold stones in the river near my home - very radiant."

Feliciano giggled at the compliment, beyond excited to both learn about Arthur, and be able to practice his common tongue he'd been diligently studying since they'd recovered the lost writings of their tribe.

"Gold stones? Precious!" Feliciano cheered, taking Arthur by the hand and pulling him into his own pointed hut.

The inside was fairly spacious for how it looked outside. There was little around except light furs and pillows. A few closed sacks were off in a corner that seemed to be filled with items but the contents was unknown. There was enough room for two to sleep comfortably, and four to be seated around in a circle. One could stand at full height in the center, but some crouching was needed near the sides.

Feliciano eased himself down onto the furs, going slowly as he was far along in his pregnancy now, though still had a few weeks to go. He'd be glad to finally give birth, but knew he wouldn't be stopping there. There tribe was small, and demanded numbers. Within a few months, he would be with child again.

"Sit, eat," Feliciano grinned widely, pushing over a finely woven basket, with beautiful designs in multiple colors criss crossing around it. Inside were colorful fruits: bananas, oranges, mangos, and even a few coconuts. The deep southern plains were blessed with tropical weather, and the different fruit trees grew plentiful.

"You burn in sun with baby skin." Feli began to fret some, pulling over the sack of items and pulling out a bladder, which he untied the top and poured out a cream like ointment onto his hands before motioning for Arthur to come closer. "This help protect. Allow sun to kiss skin softly."

Meanwhile, Alfred couldn't help it as his smile grew wider seeing his mate be lead off by the pregnant Omega. Feliciano was a spirited young man, and would certainly make Arthur feel welcomed. The man's common tongue had also progressed exceptionally since he'd seen him well over a month ago.

"Well... he's odd, but I can see some appeal to him. Those eyes are certainly strange. Mesmerizing almost."

Alfred glared at Romano as he'd watched Arthur disappear inside the hut with Feliciano. It was obvious the Alpha had been without for some time, and Alfred's lack of displaying his dominance over Arthur made it appear as though Arthur was available to ease other Alpha's needs. Though, words meant little on the plains, unlike in the forests, so Alfred could do little to suggest otherwise to Romano unless he claimed his mate naturally in the open.

"They are," Alfred simply agreed before changing the subject. "Quetzal needs water, and I'm hungry."

Romano nodded, and lead Alfred and Quetz to see to their needs.

Arthur looked at the strange fruit with wide eyes. They were massive compared to the berries and nuts that grew in the more temperate forests. Picking up an orange, he scratched at the tough, waxy skin in confusion, wondering how in the world anyone ate something that tough.

Feeling like the baby the other Omega kept comparing his skin to for not understanding something as simple as fruit, he tried again with the furry looking fruit, and was horrified to find it hard as a rock. How the hell did anyone eat out here? Their teeth had to be made of stone to get through these.

With a nervous smile, he set the coconut back down, blushing profusely.

"Ahh, these fruits are so strange!" he chirped, rubbing his neck. "Oh, but here," Arthur unclipped one of the many gold bands that decorated his ears. He always wore a considerable amount of fine jewelry, having a fondness for the beautiful gems and fine metals. He pressed the gold into Feli's hand as he inched closer to the man.

"Our river is filled with beautiful stone and metal. We make jewelry of the larger pieces," he explained with a sheepish smile.

Feliciano had picked up one of the oranges and was about to peel it for the forester until he was presented with the gold band. His eyes brightened, touching the delicate metal curiously. His smile brightened and he looked from the band to Arthur.

"Thank you! Where put?" He asked curiously, tugging on his own ear as to how to attach it.

The blond nudged up to Feli’s side, and plucked the earring up. The pregnant Omega had a single open in his ear, much larger than the seven that lined up either of Arthur’s ears. He rarely wore a piece in each hole, but the three or four gold bands in each side were very light and wearable.

“See where this end crosses over the other?” Arthur instructed, motioning to where the the ends of the bands crossed to keep the earring in place. “Just push one end through, then move it so the other end is pressed against the back of your ear.” As he spoke, he easily looped the simple band onto the brunet, and smiled.

“Easy,” he declared. “And it won’t fall out. I don’t take mine out very often.”

Feli 'oh'ed as his hand gently went up to feel the metal band now clasped around the cartilage of his ear. It was warm to the touch, and it had Feliciano giggling with excitement.

"Beautiful!" Feli cheered, leaning over the best he could to hug the forester tightly.

"Here! Eat!" He then returned to the orange and began to peel away the skin. He then peeled off a slice for himself and popped it into his mouth, humming at the sweet taste before handing the rest of the orange back to Arthur. "Eat. It's sweet." He smiled, before proceeding to the banana, peeling down it's skin, taking a bite himself before offering the rest as an instruction.

Arthur gasped as the soft flesh of the orange came away. He eagerly took a bite, having regained a decent appetite having his heat past. The hug earlier had startled him again, but was forgotten as he experimentally nibbled at the sweet, juicy flesh, trying to avoid having the juices pouring down his face as best he could.

“Wow, these are good!” Arthur exclaimed, getting another bite of the succulent orange. He took a bit of the banana as well, finding it much less messy, but equally delicious. As he ate, he felt a warm tingle in his chest at the extremely welcoming experience.

“Thank you, Feliciano. I really appreciate this,” he said, rubbing his arm shyly. “You’re so kind -” Arthur paused, remembering quickly the brunet had caught on to his barren body. “- Not to mention, quite observant.... how did you... how- how did you?” Arthur asked, touching his stomach, tracing the useless fertility mark.

Feli offered a soft, quiet smile as he scooted closer to Arthur. He gently took the man's hand and brought it to rest on the firm swell of Feli's stomach. He then lifted his free hand up to tap his own nose with a soft giggle.

"Carrying gives stronger senses. I could smell difference on you." He then reached forward, lifting Arthur's chin so their eyes could meet. "But you glow with Alfred's claim. Great things come in more ways than one." The pregnant Omega chimed, rubbing his belly suggestively as he spoke. Arthur didn't need to produce offspring in order to change their worlds and make a difference. He had already started doing that the moment he accepted Alfred as his mate.

Curious as ever, the blond gently smoothed his hand down Feli’s stomach, finding it strange and warm.

“I wish it was so simple,” Arthur murmured, remembering the horror of watching his tribe turn on him - far more savage than any of these supposed barbarians. Lost in thought, the movement from within Feli as the baby kicked startled him. Yelping in surprise, he darted his hand back, wringing them nervously as he flushed with embarrassment. He hadn’t meant to jump like that.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. “This all is very strange to me. It’s almost unnerving knowing someone knows about... my condition. I kept it a secret for so long. It’s... it’s not acceptable in my tribe to be unable to bear children.... the fact that Alfred knows still scares me sometimes.”

Feliciano only continued to smile, his own hands returning to his large belly to rub along it, feeling the tiny movements beneath.

"Alfred is strong, good, capable mate, much like my Ludwig. You two compliment well. You have no fears." His voice then picked up in octave as he grasped Arthur's hand in his, his expression brightening as energy coursed through the Omega suddenly.

"You are strong Omega! Stay strong for your Alpha! They lose their way if we not guide them." Feliciano giggled, knowing full well how much Ludwig would be lost without Feli.

Arthur’s eyes went wide, but the brunet’s cheerful energy was infectious, and he felt a small smile grace his lips. He chuckled, returning the grip on Feli’s hands. Face flushed from the compliment, and just the way Feli doted on and accepted him so instantaneously warmed his heart. Longing for that kind of instant companionship had always plagued Arthur. He didn’t have many he could talk to back home. He had Alfred, and Wraith, sometimes Kiku, but none of them were Omegas that understood him in his natural entirety - the way the gods had made him.

“Yeah, lost,” he agreed softly, knowing he’d been beyond lost when Alfred had been gone. He’d guessed Alfred had longed for him as much as he’d longed for his Alpha.

“Hey, Feli - err, may I call you that?” Arthur swallowed nervously, eyeing the brunet’s stomach again. He was beyond curious, just trying to understand what it was like to have a normal, healthy Omega body, and yet still retaining the respect and power Alfred always talked about when Arthur felt he was out of line.

Feliciano cheered excitedly, nodding his agreement as he spoke.

"Yes, yes! Call me, Feli." He'd spotted Arthur's curious looks to his stomach, so he decided to encourage Arthur's shy questions. "You can touch." He smiled, though, the thought reminded him of how his sitting position was bothering his back. He then stretched out, laying on his side to rest his protruding belly on the soft furs while he kept one leg bent up. Everything ached at this point of his pregnancy, and he couldn't wait until Ludwig would take much of the burden of their child while Feli regained his strength.

"Ah- better."

Arthur followed the brunet’s lead and settled down. He lay out gracefully, resting on his hip, but turned to fold his arms and set his head down on them like a big cat. Given permission though, he tentatively reached to rub his hand along the other Omega’s swollen stomach.

“Thank you... but.... what’s it like? All of it I mean - being you, having so much respect? Err, that sounds weird. I’m sorry, it’s just that Alfred treats me so differently than how he’s supposed to.”

The gentle caress to his stomach felt nice, and it also seemed to please his baby as its squirming settled down. He breathed a soft sigh as he listened to Arthur talk. He was still a bit slow on catching meanings of each word, but after piecing it together, the comment about Alfred fired him up.

"What? He is? That is shocking! Alfred has much pride in devotion to you. Well. I will sort out mess for you."

Calling out to his brother who he knew was sitting outside their tent, he asked for Alfred once the twin popped his head in before he scurried off to return soon with the familiar blond.

"Ah- yes, Feli, what do you need?" He asked, though he caught the sight before him and felt his heart surge with warmth. Arthur looked so content with Feli, and his mate's hand on Feli's swollen stomach was even more reassuring. Arthur needed someone to talk to. An Omega not chained by Alphas. He was beyond thankful the pregnant Omega was so well versed in the common tongue.

"Alfred! You have been disrespectful of your Omega?” Feli blurted out, brows furrowed in disbelief as Alfred kneeled down, tentatively reaching for Arthur before shirking his hand back at the statement.

"Wait- what?" Alfred gasped, looking to Arthur for an explanation. He never thought he disrespected his mate. He was strong in believing the plains tribes were correct in how Omegas were treated. Had he really done something wrong? Had the forest Alphas rubbed off on him?

"A-Arthur? H-have I truly been disrespectful to you? Oh- please, whatever happened, I will be sure to ammend my failure to you." Alfred pleaded, desperate for his mate's reassurance.

Arthur hid his face in the crook of his arm, bright scarlet streaking across his face to the tips of his ears. He groaned at the misunderstanding. He’d forgotten just how deeply ingrained the belief in respecting Omegas was here. He’d meant Alfred treated him too well by every standard set in the forest.

Peeking back at his mate, he reached, and took his hand. He pulled his Alpha up to and over his long legs so he could cup his cheek without having to shift. This place was so open and strange, but he’d seen the way Alfred had wanted to show off his mate in his own way. He’d even looked a bit dejected when he hadn’t gotten the chance. Maybe giving him a chance here to make amends for his little upset would settle his mate more, seeing as Romano was well within view.

“No, never, love. I’m sorry - it was just a misunderstanding.” Turning back to Feli, he gave a sheepish smile. “I’m sorry Feli, but I appreciate the concern. I’d meant Alfred treats me too well for what I’m used to.”

Hearing Arthur correct the misunderstanding had Alfred breathing out a sigh of relief. Feli also nodded and apologized himself.

"Oh- I see, but why not expect respect?" Feli cocked his brow curiously, looking to his brother a moment before back to the couple.

Alfred, feeling his heart calm now that he wasn't under threat by two Omegas, especially one that was pregnant, he sighed and nuzzled against Arthur's neck and relishing in the comfort he always got with Arthur protected beneath him.

"Omegas of the forests aren't treated the same as on the Plains, I'm afraid." Alfred explained for Feli. He continued to nuzzle and kiss Arthur's neck, surprised to see his mate allowing such affections to be seen in front of the two men. It was common on the plains, but after living with Arthur for so long, such affairs were generally kept in private.

"But we are seeing to change that. Arthur is Chieftain of his tribe, after all." He commented smugly, as he took his hand to slowly lower the sleeve of Arthur's vest down his arm to expose more skin to his lips. His blood was beginning to race, not having had the opportunity earlier to seize his claim over Arthur publically, and wondered if Arthur's conversation with Feli had changed the Omega's thoughts.

Feli seemed relaxed, watching the display of affection before him with a warm smile. Though, the thought of how Omegas in the forests were treated disgusted the expecting Omega.

"I am happy to hear of reform soon. Omegas and Alphas are equal. Partners. It is important."

Arthur quieted under the affection, still unsure of the public displays. He’d only ever allowed it very rarely to piss off some of his extremely traditional tribesmen. But it seemed to make Alfred feel better, and Arthur didn’t find the kisses and touches unpleasant in the slightest. He knew Alfred would back off if he ever asked him as well, which settled him easily.

Letting his eyes slip closed, he breathed out a sigh while his mate kissed down his collar. They’d removed the bandages covering his chest wounds, but the scabs and scars were still there, making Arthur shift his arm to keep them fairly hidden when he vest was opened more. It was one thing to let his mate show him affection in public, it was another entirely to have to admit the defacing of the figure he’d once prided himself so highly in. He was still self-conscious about how scrawny he still felt where lithe muscles should have framed every bone to perfection.

“Yes, reformation... I hope,” he murmured. “Maybe Kiku has talked sense into them by now.” Glancing to Feli, he gathered his courage before explaining. “My tribe recently found out about my infertility. They weren’t exactly happy.” For as much as he loathed the horrible hatred and mistreatment he’d been dealt, he still loved his tribe. They were his people, and he would not speak low of them if he could avoid it. “And my brother brought about some awful changes I must right.”

"Then right them." Feli spoke up with a definite nod. "Strong tribe consists Alpha Omega cooperation. Alphas command more with their cocks. An Omega need reel that in."

"I knew that word! What are you saying, Feli?" Romano protested above him, crossing his arms over his chest in defiance.

Feliciano laughed, "See! Too much pride go to head. Wrong head! And flaunt us round like prize! Why we put in place." He looked back to Arthur again and smiled, "if Alfred out of line, deny him and he change tone fast." Feli continued to giggle.

Alfred had to chuckle too. He knew he would never step out of line with Arthur, but he knew of times in the past when an Alpha met the scorn of an Omega. It was generally more entertaining to watch than it was hurtful, at least for onlookers.

"Plains Alphas are taught to have a bit more class though, if they ever expect to be mated." Alfred had finally managed to remove Arthur's vest, thankful for the expanse of skin before him. Romano was still around, and Alfred had yet to show his dominance, but Arthur needed some coaxing before he'd allow that.

"You still need the sun cream on you." He mentioned, noticing a slight pinking to Arthur's shoulders. "It protects your skin from the sun's fierce kiss, allowing you to gradually take it." He explained, nodding to the tanned skin of his fellow tribesmen.

Arthur laughed at Feli’s commentary and Alfred’s persistence in getting his upper body bare. His cheeks were tinted scarlet with being kissed and exposed as such. He still didn’t like the scars across his chest and shoulders, and wriggled out from under his mate to curl up closer to Feli.

“I think Feli is right,” he purred, “your tone could change very quickly.” Grinning devilishly, the blond Omega reached for the pouch Feli had had earlier with the cream. He sent the pregnant Omega a quick wink before handing it to his mate.

“Why don’t you actually put this stuff on me first before the pale skin you love so much hurts so you can’t have a touch at all?”

Alfred whined a bit when Arthur moved out from under him, but he quickly obliged, taking the pouch and pouring some of the thick cream into his hands.

"Gladly." His large hands then went to Arthur's shoulders, working the cream into his mate's skin, massaging the tense muscles as he went.

Feli giggled at the sight, and was impressed that Arthur had taken to his role so quickly, after having shared his doubts of gaining respect from an Alpha.

"Good, good! He treat you well as you deserve. You are beautiful Omega. He lucky to have you." Feli chimed, his hand reaching forward to caress Arthur's jaw and neck affectionately.

Alfred smirked at the comments, prideful in knowing Arthur had chosen him. That the others showed the same approval of Arthur was encouraging. However, Romano was growing a bit restless in the corner as he watched, and Alfred couldn't help but lean in close to Arthur's ear to growl with both his want and appreciation to Arthur.

"I am truly too lucky to have you, but I relish in knowing you're mine." He purred, sending a look to Romano as his hands moved lower down Arthur's back, continuing to massage in the cream, displaying a sort of challenge to the unmated Alpha if he dared do anything.

Arthur practically melted under all the attention and affection from both plainsmen. The strong hands on his tensed muscles felt amazing, and the sweet words from Feli were a much needed boost to the awful collapse of the self worth Arthur had lost.

Feeling emboldened, the forester reached up to leisurely grip the older’s hair, holding his against his skin as he turned his head some to expose plenty of fresh, vulnerable skin. He gave Alfred permission to be a bit more aggressive in marking him, but in a field he was familiar with, and didn't mind being watched too much. The hands skimming much lower had made him a bit nervous, and he hoped to redirect his mate.

Alfred grinned as Arthur offered more of his skin to be marked. It spurred him on, and he eagerly pressed his lips to the junction of neck and shoulder, nipping lightly before sucking to bring his marks to the surface of Arthur's skin.

Feli giggled more as he watched, his hand absently caressing his heavy stomach. "You make me jealous, dear Arthur." He then turned to look up at Romano. "Bring my sweet Ludwig please, brother."

Romano grumbled at the order, but got up and walked back out of the tent. He was still unconvinced by Alfred's display, feeling that Arthur deserved a stronger Alpha, but brushed his feelings aside as he located the tall blond.

"Feli wants you."

"What? Is he alright?" Ludwig's eyes widened in concern as he quickly washed his hands of blood from his cleaning of the Steg they had dragged back.

"He's fine. Just needy cause Alfred is all over Arthur in there." He grunted his distaste.

Ludwig nodded his understanding and quickly jogged back to the tent with Romano following a bit dejectedly. Perhaps if Arthur was alone at some point, he might try to persuade the Omega into rethinking his mate. Alfred had been away from the plains for so long, that it looked like it had softened him. Arthur needed a fierce and strong Alpha that would take care of him properly.

"Feli, I'm here." Ludwig's deep voice called to the pregnant Omega as he entered the tent. "Are you in pain? What can I do for you?"

"Ludwig! My love- would you be a dear and ease the stress in my back. Watching these two has reminded me of how burdensome our child can be on my body." Feli smiled as Ludwig came up behind him.

"Of course. You deserve every luxury in your condition." Ludwig smiled slightly, blushing some as he leaned down to kiss the swell of Feli's stomach before going up to place a gentle kiss to his mate's lips. He then settled behind the Omega and began to work the tense muscles of his lower back and sides.

With a sigh of relief, Feli looked back to Arthur and returned his speech to the common tongue.

"That is better. Give and take, it is good balance." Feli commented as Ludwig also, seeing Alfred marking his own mate, urged Ludwig to do the same, only he moved down to massage Feli's swollen calves while he lifted his leg some to press kisses to his inner thighs. Feli moaned and helped by spreading his legs more, feeling his own cock twitch with his mate so close to him.

"Emm, you are too constrained in this," Feli began, his eyes growing heavy from the stimulation near his groin while he plucked at the hem of Arthur's pants. "I will give you plains garb suitable for beautiful Omega. Too hot to wear so much."

The blond Omega nearly jumped out of his skin as Ludwig’s thick voice suddenly resounded through the small tent. He suddenly clung to his mate, startled by another Alpha so close when he was vulnerable like this. The tent laid out two nicely, and even with Alfred over him it wasn’t overly crowded. But the second large Alpha within cramped the space. Arthur was used to his massive home and the wide, luxurious spaces offered by the woven branches.

With a pleading look to his mate, he pulled him down fully on top of him. This damn sun cream be damned, he felt nervous and wanted every inch of his Alpha pressed close.

“A-ah, it’s quite alright, Feli. I- I like my pants.” He did his best to hide the jitter in his voice. These were very private matters in the forest - especially for a Royal. The sexual lives of the Royals were considered for the Royals’ and gods’ eyes only. Any mention of it otherwise - rumor or truth - in public was cause for punishment.

Arthur pressed his lips to Alfred’s ear, whispering for his ears only.

“Is this n-normal?”

Alfred bowed over Arthur, content in offering him support as he was clearly unnerved by the open display in front of him. He gently slid Arthur back a few feet from Feli and Ludwig to give them a bit of room as he lowered his head to whisper his reply.

"Very. There is no hierarchy except in times of war or politics, and the fast pace of our lives on the plains results in much adrenaline on both the Omega and Alphas. Without much privacy in the open, such displays are natural, and encouraged to help strengthen ties between mates in front of possible unmated challengers." He explained, nuzzling Arthur's neck to try and ease Arthur's shivering form.

"Ugn- come now, Arthur." Feli spoke up, having ignored their whispering as he'd rolled onto his back and spread his legs wider for Ludwig. He'd still been massaging along his legs, but the heat and touches had heightened the musky smell and Ludwig was now sucking lightly on Feli's balls and teasing his cock that had grown erect under the stimulation.

"If you- ugn- are to visit us more, you would feel more comfortable in our own clothing." Feli panted as the message to his legs was forgotten as Ludwig took in the Omegas' cock, while his hands went below to part his ass and delve a few fingers inside him to seek out his prostate. "You- uugh- Ludwig!" He bucked his hips up slightly, his heavy belly keeping him from moving too much, before he relaxed again as the Alpha worked him. "Y-you are hot, yes?"

“Uh- no, I- I’m fine!” The only thing Arthur found hot right now was his face as the blood rushed to his cheeks and tinted his whole face bright scarlet. The blond Omega clung tighter to his mate, as he nervously breathed his reply. At least Alfred had shifted them to have a little space.

“How... strange,” Arthur murmured, not wanting to upset his mate with his perturbation. He hadn’t missed that last bit about warding off challengers, and felt his gaze flick to Romano briefly. And the way Ludwig was lavishing his Omega, Arthur didn't doubt that if he wasn’t so heavily pregnant, he probably would be making love to him. How Feli was still talking to Arthur through his mate’s attention was almost unnerving. The forester was barely cogent.

“I’m sorry,” Arthur whispered to Alfred, “this is so... different. I don’t mean to undermine you. Please forgive me.” His words were subservient, reverting to his ways to try to appease his Alpha.

Feli had forgotten what he was saying as he began to moan loudly as his climax approached, leaving the other mated pair to focus on one another.

"Don't apologize." Alfred cooed, easily being able to ignore the activity a mere few feet from them. Though it made him want to claim Arthur, especially with Romano so near, Arthur needed time if he chose to open up to the ways of the plains.

"You are not used to our ways, nor will I pressure you to accept them." He kissed Arthur's ear, resting his weight down gently over Arthur to help ease his insecurities. "Would you rather leave? It is entirely acceptable." He reassured, his hands gently rubbing his upper arms in assurance.

“N-no, I don’t want to be rude,” Arthur amended, arms around his Alpha’s neck. He swallowed hard, but listening to Feli’s moans made it clear it was nearly over - praise the gods. Arthur didn’t know how anyone could do this. Arthur felt embarrassed just thinking about others having to listen to him have sex. What if he sounded weird? Or if he slipped up? What if he relapsed and grew scared again? He couldn’t deal with that kind of shame, especially after just recovering from an extremely painful heat. It had taken nearly the entire week for Arthur to start to feel pleasure again.

“M-maybe later... not so close to the others,” he offered, trying to make up for his apparent weakness. “I- I don’t want to end up like- like h-how I was on my h-heat.” The last thing he wanted was to be a sobbing mess again.

Alfred understood perfectly. Arthur's heat had not gone well, but like Alfred expected, it had brought much of his mate's strength back.

"That is fine. Don't push yourself to think you need to be like that." Alfred motioned to Feli in the midst of passion. Alfred would love it if Arthur ever grew comfortable enough to be so entirely open to Alfred, no insecurities holding the Omega back. It would strengthen Arthur's own self-esteem, but he wouldn't pressure his mate so soon.

"UGH! LUDWIG!" Feli finally cried out as his hips bucked a final time and he spent himself down the large plainsman's throat. Ludwig swallowed, a calm over his expression from the practiced ease. He pulled off once Feli had finished, allowing the Omega to return to his senses.

"Emm, that felt wonderful, my love." Feli chimed as Ludwig came over him and sealed his lips to his mate's, hands resting lovingly on his swollen stomach as the Omega went limp.

"Arthur-" he panted, lazily looking to the side as Ludwig moved down him to place gentle kisses along the stretched skin of his stomach. "You tense. Let Alfred ease." He smiled lazily. "Or you need help?" Feliciano rolled to his side and edged closer, he took Arthur's hand and brought it to his lips in a gentle kiss.

Alfred had forgotten - after being so long amongst the ways of the forest - that plains Omega's often eased or assisted an Alpha with his mate. Having the less dominating presence of an Omega was a common way for Omegas to relax.

"Thank you, Feli, but I think Arthur just needs some time to rest. Our journey was long." He explained.

"Oh- yes, of course." Feli smiled, as he reached for Ludwig who wrapped his arms beneath the Omega and lifted him into his strong arms. "I will see dinner then. Get rest." The two then exited the tent none the wiser to Arthur's distress.

Arthur went entirely limp when Feli and Ludwig finally left. He was grateful for how kind and considerate Feli was, but the startling difference in their upbringing was apparent already. The blond Omega was out of his element here.

Breathing out a sigh, he held his mate close for the comfort of his warm, strong body.

"Gods, I'm sorry about that. It was just so unexpected - I panicked. You don't think they'll think me rude, do you?"

Arthur shook his head, and arched up to press his hips against his mate's.

"Regardless, you looked disappointed. Can I help?" Arthur murmured softly, head tipped to the side, eyes hooded in curiosity.

Alfred moaned at the friction against his groin. He had felt a possessive need as he'd watched the other mated pair, but not arousal. His mate's attention would bring that on. But, now that they were alone, Alfred lost that need suddenly. Being able to perform in front of others was not only good to dissuade competitors, but also gave the Alpha a sense of pride, that only he was allowed to touch and put his claim inside his Omega. That commonality of his people had left him after years without a mate, and then being in the forest, but now, it had Alfred eager to show his tribe who he was as an Alpha.

Looking to Arthur, he purred and brushed his lips against Arthur's before speaking.

"Could we later? Perhaps after dinner?" He didn't like Romano's lurking, and he knew if he didn't take Arthur with Romano near to witness, Arthur became a target for unwanted affections.

"Alfred."

Alfred looked up quickly to see Ludwig sticking his head in the tent.

"I need some help with the Steg, and Romano needs to mind Feli. Could you please-?"

Alfred nodded, "of course. I'll be right there."

Ludwig withdrew from the tent and Alfred returned his attention to Arthur.

Biting his lip, he felt anxiety creep into his veins but didn't want to worry Arthur. Arthur was strong, he'd be fine.

"Ludwig needs help with the Steg. Will you be alright if I leave? I'll still be in the clearing. You can stay and chat with Feli outside?" He offered. He hoped with the other Omega there Arthur would be alright, but that didn't always stop desperate unmated Alphas. He didn't expect Arthur to fall for Romano's advances, but who was to say. He only hoped the marks around Arthur's neck and shoulders would be enough of a deterrent.

Arthur tried to take the rejection gracefully. He hadn’t found a single incident where Alfred had actually turned down an advance, and it made him beyond nervous. But he smiled for his mate and nodded. He’d probably been expecting Arthur to just go along with it and embarrass himself beyond redemption earlier, and felt outdone by another Alpha.

When Alfred walked off with Ludwig, the Omega blew out a ragged sigh in utter defeat. Sitting up, he tucked his knees to his chest, wondering how in the world he was going to have to somehow come up with the courage to do what his mate wanted. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to please his mate - he really did, but it was like trying to seduce an aggressive rock. He just had no idea what he was doing, what Al wanted, how to even read the person he was supposed to spend the rest of his natural life with. Before, just letting Alfred have him had worked perfectly, or so he’d assumed. He’d tried sucking him off and pumping the older himself, but got shot down every time. If he wasn’t supposed to reciprocate, but couldn’t seduce his mate with submission, how the hell was he supposed to be a decent Omega and please his Alpha?

Biting his lower lip, Arthur swallowed his pride and shame to walk to the tent Feli occupied after Ludwig had carried him away. He passed Romano as he ducked inside, but couldn’t help but notice the strange look he gave the Omega. It made Arthur shiver uncomfortably, but he shrugged it off to greet the pregnant Omega.

“Feli, um- can I ask you something really personal?” he inquired, sitting down beside the brunet with a desperate look in his eyes.

Feliciano had been digging through a basket of the traditional plains loincloths, specifically for an Omega. Finally he found what he was looking for with a cheer of delight when he heard the foreign ring of their Chieftain's mate enter the tent.

"Ah! Arthur! Come, come! And ask away. I gladly offer help to you." He smiled excitedly.

Arthur breathed a terrible sigh, but managed to gather his thoughts and mustered his courage.

“Feli... I don’t know how to please Alfred...” he mumbled, cheeks bright red with embarrassment, “s-sexually...”

Feli's smile only widened. This was one of his favorite topics after all.

"You fool me. Dear Alfred glows next to you. You do great job taking care of him." Feli chimed, unsure of why Arthur thought such things.

The blond Omega blinked in confusion.

“H-he does? I- I don’t know. I’ve tried doing things for him - err, like what Ludwig did for you, but he gets upset and won’t let me. And just now, I was really nervous... sex is- i-it’s very private in my tribe. But I tried to appease him afterwards, and it was like he wanted nothing to do with it. He just went off to clean that big, spiny lizard beast we saw earlier with hardly a goodbye,” Arthur admitted miserably, running his hand back through his unmanageable hair.

"Ahh- well he is of royal blood." Feli pointed to his own bare neck, indicating the bands on Alfred's own in case Arthur was unaware. "His thinking is old. Alphas are to pleasure Omegas and see to our needs first. Alphas gain sense of power by claiming Omegas through penetration only. You please him that way." His smile then turned sly as he tugged on Arthur's pants. "But- he will be more open to other forms so long as he reassured he can claim you normally. It will take a bit of effort, but-" his voice trailed off in a sing-song way as he brought forward the fine Omega loincloth for Arthur.

"You wear this for him, and he will be all over you." He giggled, showing the loincloth that was finely tanned, with designs etched along the edges, and soft fur lined the interior. It was just as long as Alfred's in front and back, but, until worn, the reality of why this was an Omega's loincloth made the most sense.

"Well? I teach you to tie it. It is yours. Gift from Alfred." He pointed to the etchings, diamonds and criss crossing patterns in black against the tan leather. "Royal garb."

Arthur swallowed hard at the sight of the loincloth. His dancing garbs were revealing, but this hardly looked like enough fabric to get around his waist. But he wanted to make this work. Anything to get his confidence back, and have Alfred actually pleased - if it took having to submit to this, then he would. And it was a gift from his mate no less.

“O-okay,” he said with a weak nod, and took the cloth. Now came actually putting it on. Looking at the excited, and expectant Omega, he steeled his resolve again. Arthur undid the ties on his pants before wiggling out of them.

“Uhh, how does one wear it?” he asked, resting on his hips with his long, beautiful legs tucked back to be as modest as possible, though there was no hiding much while facing Feli.

Feliciano watched as Arthur stripped, marveling as more black, swirling tattoos were revealed. It wasn't until Arthur removed them entirely and his cock came into view that Feliciano gasped and immediately reached out to grab Arthur, thumbing the piercings curiously and a bit frightened.

"What this?! Why these shiny stones in your cock?" The pregnant Omega gasped, wincing a bit at the thought as his free hand went to guard his own with worry.

Arthur yelped loudly in surprise, wide-eyed and stunned as the other Omega grabbed his cock. He grabbed the other’s wrist, more than a bit perturbed. But seeing the genuine worry in the brunet’s eyes quelled whatever outrage had flared up, and he released him. It was so strange having someone other than Alfred touching his cock, but it wasn’t in a sexual nature, and besides, Arthur was far too surprised and frustrated to feel any kind of arousal at this point.

“They don’t hurt. Well, they hurt when you first get them, but afterwards it doesn’t bother me at all. They’re trophies, actually. In the forest, we show our prowess as warriors with our piercings. The more piercings, the more kills. Most people pierce their ears,” Arthur explained, playing with the gold bands on his ears. “But I chose to have my trophies pierced into my cock. Each one is made from the metal blades of our enemies - the wolf riders of Mountain Tribe. They’re extremely hard to kill, and hunt us like prey. But we do our best to strike back...”

"Haha! You strong Omega, like I said!" Feli clapped as he then reached to Arthur's chest to trace over the scars there. "Be proud of your skills. It is honor." He then leaned back and, with some difficulty due to his pregnancy, he turned to show Arthur his back. Running the length from his upper left shoulder blade and down to his right side, were three long claw marks. They had been deep, but were old now.

"Scars are power. Live another day to talk about them. These I earned from saving Ludwig." Feli blushed a little, turning back around to face the now nude forester. He then calmed some, his hand going to his large belly and rubbing across it in thought before he spoke. "He still blames himself. Foolish Alpha." Clearing his throat, not wanting to dwell on the past, Feli took the loincloth and motioned for Arthur to get up on his knees in front of Feli.

"Circle round waist twice, down front, wrap round each leg, come up between hide here, let drape down front and back." Feli instructed as he worked the long hide around Arthur's waist, pushing his legs apart more to wrap the material around either leg, before pulling it back up and through the front and back of the previous portion. The rest of the length dropped down to his knees in the front, and to his calves in the back. It was very similar in fashion to Alfred's however, the difference was clear when Feliciano moved the piece that hung loose behind him, exposing his ass which he tapped with a giggle and added.

"Royal Omega garb! Made for easy access for your Alpha." He winked, letting the cloth slide back into place, though a strong breeze and even walking would leave Arthur exposed regularly.

"I not think you could look more beautiful! But you do!" Feli chimed excitedly, leaning back as he marveled at Arthur, motioning for him to stand and turn around to show himself off.

Arthur nervously smiled, and rose for Feli. His long, powerful legs were fully exposed, revealing the natural curve of a true forester, meant to leap through the trees and sprint over the underbrush as lithe and swift as a racing shadow.

The loincloth reminded him somewhat of the skirt he wore for his dances, and in an elegant display, spun lightly up on his toes, the material flowing with the natural grace of his body.

“I could actually dance in this,” he murmured shyly, doing a quick, fluid step around Feli. “Alfred really liked my dancing before....Oh, thank you, Feli!” he quickly amended, forgetting his manners in trying to find his confidence.

Feli watched the forester spin, gasping at the graceful movements, but clapping excitedly when he came to a stop.

"Oh! You are beyond beauty!" Feli struggled some but finally got to his feet. He then stepped towards Arthur and wrapped his arms around him in a warm embrace. "Hehe, yes, dance for your Alpha! Though, I would mind your weapon if you do something like you just did." Feli commented, a bit confused by the display but having loved it all the same.

He then stepped back, looking up and down Arthur and trailing his hands down over his chest, teasing the strange piercing in his naval, and resting his hands on the Omega's hips admiringly.

"You spoil our Alfred by being his mate. Always keep him in line, because you rival even the beauty of the moon and stars." He complimented with a warm smile, a hand going up to caress Arthur's cheek affectionately.

“Dancing is a little different for my ilk,” Arthur explained, but was warmed by the embrace and so much praise. He cupped the hand on his cheek with a soft smile, and moved to wrap his arms around Feli’s neck.

“You’re far too kind, Feli,” he murmured before withdrawing, though remained with his hands on the other’s shoulders. “I never thought I’d be accepted here. But you’ve treated me like you’ve known and cherished me all your life. I can’t ever repay you for that. This wouldn’t be easy without being able to talk with someone. I... I’ve never been allowed to socialize with other Omegas before. At least not since I was very little.”

Feli smiled, nodding his own appreciation.

"Well, I am glad you Chieftain of your tribe now. You take parts of our culture and fix your own. It is healthy for you to spend time around other Omegas." His hand went down to rest on Arthur's stomach, "your tribes ways may be blamed for this. Omegas must be with Omegas to feed off hormones. Good for development and fertility." He smiled sadly before leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss to Arthur's cheek.

"But you have an Alpha to make speechless, yes!" Feli cheered excitedly. "You are royal Omega, have pride in yourself, and show off what you got!" With his hands bracing his back, he moved around Arthur and headed for the entrance of the hut.

“I go get everyone’s attention. Come out in few minutes. Oh! Wooden carved bracelets in basket there. Put on what you like too!” Feli couldn’t contain his excitement over all of this. Not only had he made Arthur look stunning, but it was his own craftsmanship the royal Omega wore. “Hehe- take time!” He then turned, and waddled out of the hut.

Arthur felt a deep sadness pull at his heart at that thought. That the reason he was scorned could have been his father’s imprisonment of him when he needed someone the most. But Feli’s excitement quickly brightened him, and the kiss to his cheek reminded him that despite his deformities, there were people that overlooked them.

Smiling as Feli waddled his way out, the blond Omega looked to the basket he’d mentioned, and began to rummage through it. Most of his jewelry was of shiny metals and glittering stones, but the wood carvings were beautiful as well, and the Omega tried them on one by one to see which he liked best.

Romano had watched Arthur enter the tent earlier, but when only Feli exited, Romano curiously decided to peek inside, only to be met by the lone forester, with his back conveniently facing him.

Quietly, he stepped into the tent, knowing no one had been looking this way, and took a few steps closer. His eyes raked over the pale skin of the Omega, even more pleased now that the man was wearing their own culture's garb. The hide fell down over Arthur's ass, but the sides of the firm globes could be seen, and it had Romano salivating in want.

"Alfred doesn't deserve you."

Arthur’s keen sense had his hackles rising as he heard someone enter, and speak. He’d briefly thought it to be Feli, but the voice was deep, and spoke in the language of the plains. Something felt off though - his tone was one that had Arthur immediately on the defense.

Rising to full height, Arthur kept his expression neutral as he looked over his shoulder at the Alpha, wondering just what to make of the strange look in his eyes.

Romano remained still as he watched Arthur get to his feet. He looked the man up and down, taking his time in admiring Arthur's strong legs and hips.The loincloth fit Arthur perfectly, and would take little effort for him to show Arthur what a true Alpha was like.

"Alfred is too soft now to take care of you as you should be. I bet it's his weak seed that has kept you from being bred. I can change that." He spoke in his mother tongue, ignoring the fact that Arthur would have no idea what he was saying. He simply took a few steps closer, rolling his shoulders back and emphasizing his muscular build. He knew he could impress Arthur. It would be easy.

"Come on, turn and bend over and I'll show you how a real Alpha fucks."

END SCENE


	23. Scene 23

Arthur narrowed his eyes, immensely disliking the cocky, aggressive tone Romano took. The obvious roll of his shoulders was a point to his stocky build, but it wasn’t anything impressive compared to Alfred’s strength. 

But as the man continued to advance, Arthur loosed a low, deep growl in his chest without so much as batting a lash. The growl was a warning, like the rumbling of an angry cave tiger as a foolish hunter stumbled into its den right before it struck. It rang clear with him Alfred’s words from before: words meant nothing - but a warning growl was a universal sign to back off, or else.

Romano stopped a moment at the growl. He glared back at Arthur, his hands clenching at his sides. He respected Omegas, but what he planned wasn't disrespectful. Arthur needed a stronger Alpha, and just needed some help realizing how great Romano would be to him.

"Don't fight me on this. You'll be glad you didn't." With that, he quickly reached forward, grabbing Arthur's arm and spinning him to pull the arm back and up behind the Omega's back threateningly. His other hand then was quick to grab Arthur's ass and run his fingers up along his crack to tease at his entrance.

"You're not even loose. Clearly you need a better Alpha." He growled into Arthur's ear.

Arthur loosed a hiss as he was suddenly forced with his arm back. Adrenaline shot through him in an instant, and the molestation only fired him into fighting. 

With the reflexes of a viper, he reached back with his free hand, grabbed Romano by his hair and whirled, yanking him forward as his sleek, agile body pivoted. Having a grip on him made it easy to rake his nails across the Alpha’s face as he tore a chunk of hair from his scalp, roots bloody. 

He lept back, teeth bared - extremely sharp canines glinting in the faint light as he gave a loud, growl as a final warning. His blood was pumping, the natural instincts in him wild as an animal backed into a corner. 

“Don’t touch me you sleezy fuck! I’ll kill you!” he roared in his own tongue, emerald eyes ablaze.

Romano shouted a curse as he stumbled back, hand going to his face as he felt blood trickling down his skin, while his scalp throbbed from where his hair had been torn out.

"You don't know what you're doing!" he spat out. "Alfred is no Alpha for you. He'd have already displayed his claim over you if he was. You'd be much better off with me." Romano growled his own threat. This time, he took a bit more caution in his approach, not wanting to hurt Arthur. It was common for an Alpha to get a bit bloodied when trying to win over an Omega, but if he so much as harmed a hair on an Omega's head, the gods would see that he be mateless for good.

With his own burst of speed, he barreled forward into Arthur, knocking him to the ground and resting his weight down entirely on the struggling Omega.

"Calm down, damn it! You'll be much happier with me." He growled as his hand went to begin undoing his own loincloth to free his stiffening erection.

Arthur cried out as his back hit the ground hard. The arrow wounds to his shoulder may have closed, but bruising still lingered that now flared up. Struggling and kicking Arthur writhed beneath Romano in mixed anger, instinct, and fear. 

His eyes went wide when he caught sight of the Alpha’s already straining cock, and realized this was much more than some outburst against an outsider. The realization brought Arthur back to focus. He wasn’t about to be the victim of some barbaric sexual attack by a savage. To rape was a criminal offense worthy of a swift death in the forest - to attack a Royal, nearly a demigod - was to invoke a horrid execution of grimacable torture to redeem the soul before the body was pitched into the unholy Boneyard without a pyre. 

Instinct taking over, Arthur lunged up and sank his teeth in the junction of Romano’s neck and shoulder. He viciously thrashed his head, teeth tearing open a massive bite wound, and bursts of blood and flesh painting the Omega’s mouth. Unthinking still, he continued to thrash, bashing skulls with the Alpha, and his sharp fangs catching the skin of his temple and tearing it open. 

“Get off!” the Omega screamed, howling curses and death upon the Alpha between savage bites that rended flesh and swipes of his nails that ripped open tanned skin to make his hands slippery with blood. 

Romano fell back and away from Arthur, cursing and holding pressure to his bleeding neck.

"You fucking fool! What is wrong with you?" Romano argued back, but his chance was there and gone. Omegas often put up fights, but he'd never experienced something like that before.

Hissing from the pain, Romano struggled to his feet as he held pressure to his wound. Perhaps this was the gods saying Arthur did have a strong Alpha, but regardless, Romano would think differently.

"Your Alpha is still a little bitch for not taking care of you properly. You can blame him for this." He spat out as he stalked past the Omega and left the tent.

Arthur immediately dove for the exit, nearly on all fours as he scrambled away. His first thought was to run for his Alpha, and it wasn’t hard to find him. The little Omega came barreling into the clearing, literally crashing into Alfred, blood soaking his face, arms and chest from his vicious defense. 

Alfred had just finished disposing of the carcass when he was suddenly collided with by his mate. He gasped as he fell back a step, looking to Arthur curiously with a question on his lips, only until he saw the bloodied mess his mate was in did his tone change drastically.

"Arthur! What the fuck happened? Are you hurt?" Alfred growled, fear and anger swelling inside him as he held Arthur out in front of him, looking for the source of the blood.

Arthur whined, breaking from Alfred’s grip to crash against his chest again. The adrenaline still pumping through his system with each hard pound of his heart gave him the strength to grip Alfred so tightly. 

“Romano attacked me,” he whimpered against Alfred’s chest. 

Alfred's eyes widened in understanding, and he was immediately overcome with guilt. He'd had a feeling something like this might happen. It was only common, and Arthur had no idea what was going on.

"Oh- Arthur-" Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur, holding him close and burying his face into Arthur's hair. All he could smell was blood, but he could not pick up another Alpha's scent on Arthur. It was obvious Arthur had at least won, putting Alfred in favor by the gods. It was reassuring, but not what he'd wanted Arthur to experience.

"I-I'm so sorry, my love. I should have explained more to you, but I didn't want to pressure you into an uncomfortable situation. Instead, you were faced with something much worse." Alfred grit his teeth, his hand going up to gently card back through Arthur's hair to try and ease his shaking form.

"Arthur!"

Alfred looked up to see Feli, waddling towards them as fast as he could, obvious anger and concern in his face as he neared the couple.

"My beautiful Omega! What has happened?" Feli fretted as he gently touched Arthur's arm where a splatter of blood was.

Alfred heaved a sigh, blaming himself for everything, and now deeply saddened knowing Arthur would never return to the plains with him again.

"Romano tried to mount him," Alfred explained to Feli.

Feli's gentle hand on Arthur's arm lifted and the pregnant Omega seethed with an uncharacteristic anger.

"Arthur- I deeply apologize." Feliciano spoke, tone determined as he looked Arthur in the eyes, wanting him to know his sincerity. "Alfred, care for him. I will see to Romano." The Omega then waddled back to where he assumed his overzealous brother would be lurking and licking his wounds.

“What did I do?” Arthur whimpered, trying to figure out where everything had went wrong. He’d been so happy. He was going to show his mate his new attire, and see him smile and praise him for being a good mate. Instead, he found himself soaked in blood all over again. 

He looked up at Alfred, confused and scared, though shaking much less as the adrenaline drained, yet leaving him lost. It had all been a blur, just instinct reflex, but the gravity of the situation came rushing to him as Feli stormed off. 

“I didn’t let him, I swear, Al!” Arthur pleaded up at him, afraid of what this meant between him. Alfred couldn’t ever believe Arthur hadn’t fought tooth and nail, right? “It’s his blood. I fought him. Al, I didn’t want him, I swear to the gods! I was stupid, I let him get close! I didn’t know what he was saying...”

"Shh- it's okay. I can't smell him on you so I know you didn't. And I know you wouldn’t." Alfred held Arthur close, continuing to gently stroke his hair. "No, it's a part of our culture. It's my fault this happened to you." Heaving a sigh, Alfred began to explain.

"Our culture is built on strong bonds and survivability. Mated Alphas must prove their strength and right to be mated to their Omega by displaying their claim openly." Alfred hissed, knowing just how private Arthur was in this regard. If Arthur didn't allow this, then Alfred just wouldn't leave his side. Though, with their only being Romano to worry about, it shouldn't be much of a problem anymore.

"Because I didn't, it appears to him that I wasn't the strong Alpha you deserve, and I'm not pleasing or taking care of you properly. So, by trying to take you, he was trying to show you how much stronger and more worthy of an Alpha he is compared to me."

Alfred sucked in a breath, disgusted with himself that he'd slacked off. He knew his fears, and he was right in worrying.

"I'm so sorry, Arthur. I should have explained. It's a part of our culture buried deeply in its roots. Please forgive me." He begged, pleaded, with Arthur to understand. "I'm not a weak Alpha. I can protect you and take care of you... haven't I?" He asked the final question with dread lacing his tone. Obviously, if Romano had tried to claim Arthur, Alfred wasn't doing a very good job.

Arthur hugged him tighter, face buried against the firm muscle of his chest. 

"No, there is no better Alpha for me than you. And I don't care if it's not important in your culture, but you are gentle and compassionate. No one else would ever take the time to talk me through my pain, or hold me through my nightmares. No one would ever understand my issues and still love me despite them. I don't care if another is physically stronger than you. That means nothing to me if I have to live without the kindness you show me when I don't deserve it. Not that that little runt was. I hope those wounds scar so he has to explain how he learned to never underestimate a Royal Omega of the forest. I have faced down wolf riders with sabers bigger than him," Arthur growled. 

Arthur's reassurances eased Alfred's fears, and he pulled Arthur more tightly against him.

"Thank you, Arthur. I'm sorry this happened, and you seemed so happy with Feli." Alfred felt anger boil in his blood again now knowing this had probably spoiled Arthur's want to ever return to the plains with him. "If you want to leave now, we can. I'm sure you don't want to ever see this place again."

"I don't want to see that awful fuck ever again is all," Arthur growled, still buried against his mate. "But I like Feli, and I don't want to leave him." Arthur was torn. We wasn't going to so easily forgive Romano, even if Alfred claimed his intentions weren't as malicious as Arthur had perceived. But he knew rejecting Alfred's world now would leave a void too deep to fill in his mate. As much as he didn't want to be here after the attack, hurting Alfred was far worse.

"I just don't want to be alone right now," he murmured, closing his eyes.

"You won't be," Alfred reassured, kissing the crown of his mate's head until he heard the familiar ring of Feliciano's voice .

"Foresters not be taken lightly." Feli giggled as he came close, Romano at his heels with his head hung dejectedly. It wasn't as if Alphas didn't come away bloodied from such confrontations, but usually the Alpha won and claimed the Omega for his own. It was rare that the Omega actually won.

"My dear, sweet, Arthur. You alright? Romano lose and not go near you now. Alfred is right mate for you with gods’ blessing." Feli nodded, as he brought forth a wet hide in order to clean Arthur of so much blood. "We make you beautiful again. You must dance for Alfred still." He said brightly.

Alfred ignored the two talking and simply glared daggers at Romano who held his head lowered in shame. Feliciano had seen to what must have been a massive bite wound on his neck, but his face was still scratched badly, and occasional blood dripped from the wounds.

"You don't go near my mate again. Understood." Alfred growled as he held his head high, displaying the rings of his position in a rare time where he used it to further emphasize his demand.

Romano 'tsked' but nodded his head. 

“Yes, my Chieftain.” He still didn't believe Alfred was the stronger Alpha. He'd just underestimated Arthur, but out of respect to the Omega, his one chance was lost.

"Alfred!" Feli's voice turned accusing as he looked up to the taller blond. Alfred's eyes widened as he looked to the pregnant Omega who had finished cleaning Arthur of the drying blood.

"You knew better! Should properly have claimed Arthur before and this never happen! Surely Arthur needed it. You must take better care of mate." Feli argued, upset over all that had happened, but ultimately put the blame on Alfred.

With a heaved sigh, Alfred nodded, "I know. I'm sorry." He wasn't sure what to do. Feliciano didn't understand Arthur's ways. It wasn't as easy as mounting his mate in front of the others to show his claim. Arthur would never have allowed it, even though in plains culture, the Omega willingly allowed himself to be claimed in front of others for this exact reason. It was a form of protection, and Alfred hadn't given that to Arthur, a failure once again on his part.

"I'm so sorry, Arthur."

Arthur loosed a low hiss as he turned and caught sight of Romano. His lips curled back to bare his bloodstained teeth, canines still razor sharp and ready to take another chunk out of the other Alpha if he came within arms reach.

"Runty pig of an Alpha," he growled dangerously. But Feli's tone with Alfred caught him off guard, and still on the defense, he backed up into his mate as if to shield him. 

"Don't get uppity with him! It's that low life's fault, not my mate's," he snarled, pointing an accusing finger at Romano. "In my tribe, what he just did to me is punishable by death via having every bone crushed one by one by rocks.

"And don't you dare be sorry," Arthur snapped back at his mate.

Alfred was a bit thrown by Arthur's defense of him, but he couldn't say he wasn't grateful. He wrapped his arms around Arthur, holding him close and never taking his eyes off of Romano. He did need to show a bit more dominance over his mate, not undermining him, but to ward off such threats. Romano was no longer an issue, but if in the future they returned, surely there would be other unmated Alphas that Alfred would need to make sure knew their place around Arthur.

"It seems we misunderstood. I apologize for my brother." Feli bowed the best he could with his large belly before standing back up. "I hope we are still friends, Arthur?"

"We are, Feli," Arthur assured, his temper calming. He held his mate's arms around him, finding reassurance there.

"But I want the promise that I don't have to watch my back at every turn. I want to feel safe here," he murmured. 

Feli clasped his hands together in front of him, glad to hear they were still friends.

"Yes! You are safe here. We are only ones here. Though, I do hope your Alpha be more diligent in his duties as mate."

Alfred's face reddened as he buried behind Arthur. He wouldn't normally be this coy, but, he could only do so much if Arthur didn't want it.

"I will try, Feli."

"Good! All settled then! But Alfred! You not see what Arthur did for you!" He chimed excitedly, eager to see Arthur flaunt his new attire. If Alfred had been insecure in displaying his claim for some reason, he knew Alfred wouldn't have a problem now.

Taking Arthur's hand, he pulled him away from Alfred a bit so that the Alpha could get a good look at Arthur.

"Hehe! Spin, spin!"

Arthur flushed as he was pulled away from his mate. Gripping Feli's hand he squeezed it for reassurance before bracing his powerful legs and doing a quick, graceful spin to have the fabric tail him and away delicately at his legs. If there was one thing Arthur could effectively translate from one culture to another it was the artful way he could make any move suit his natural grace with his skill. 

"Do you like it?" Arthur asked, smiling at his mate while purposefully sending a snide look to Romano, reminding him that despite his delicate appearance and reputation as a forester, he was not to be trifled with. He was Alfred's. 

"Y-you-" Alfred stammered as he watched Arthur gracefully spin before him. He hadn't noticed earlier, what with the blood covering his mate being his main priority, but now, drawing direct attention to him, he couldn't believe Arthur had even accepted his gift, let alone wore it. And Alfred was beyond pleased. The fur hide practically floated around him as he spun, showing off his long legs and his firm ass as it was left exposed as the tail of the cloth moved aside. Alfred had to swallow the lump growing in his throat as he felt heat coil in his gut.

"Arthur- y-you look stunning. I-I never thought I'd see you in my people's clothing." Alfred felt his face heating up as he continued to stare. All thoughts of Romano were out of his head. All he could do was focus on the gorgeous Omega that called him his mate.

Romano remained well behind them all, but managed to catch that look from Arthur. Jealousy burned inside him, but he knew his place and respected the Omega for his success in foiling his plans. Perhaps Alfred was worthy, but he still would hold his judgement. Until then, he would at least admire the Omega from afar. His scent and soft skin lingered with him as if a kind of slow torture. He hoped more deserters would return to the southern plains soon.

"I'm going to have you in regal furs one day as well. My tailors will love the challenge," he teased, before looking back at Feli. He smiled brightly at the man, grateful for the encouragement from him. Nudging up to him, he pressed close to the Omega he'd quickly bonded with. 

"Feli helped me with it. It's- very different, but light. Good for dancing for you, love. My kind of dancing, that is."

"Challenge I'm sure." Alfred chuckled. He then sidled up close to Arthur, resting his hands on his mate's hips and pulling him flush, pelvis to pelvis, as he looked down admiringly. "And I quite enjoy that kind of dancing, and Omega garb is quite special." Alfred growled, moving his hands around beneath the fur to squeeze Arthur's exposed cheeks.

Arthur yipped in surprise, and buried his face against Alfred’s chest in embarrassment. He did like those firm hands on his cheeks, but it was still enough to have him blushing madly. 

“I don’t know if ‘special’ is the right word,” Arthur quipped, voice muffled against his love’s skin. But he quickly smirked, and took a sharp nip at his mate’s taut skin as a small revenge. “But that’s for ignoring my advance earlier. Now you have to earn it, you overgrown child!” he teased Alfred’s eagerness.

Alfred chuckled bringing his hands up to rub along Arthur's back as he held him close.

"Of course, but I always intend on spoiling you. Seeing you in my tribes clothing even more so." Alfred grinned, feeling for once like everything had fallen into place, though he knew they wouldn't be staying for long. So long as they both could visit, and Arthur enjoyed his time there, it could be their second home.

"Alfred!" 

Alfred turned his head to see Ludwig approaching. 

"Yes, brother!"

"Dinner is ready, if you would all care to follow me." Ludwig then turned and started off towards what looked like a smoking pit far from the tents.

"Oh! Come! Come!" Feli took Arthur's arm while Alfred held his other. "You will love Ludwig's Steg steaks!" He giggled happily as he slowly began to lead them forward.

Alfred had to laugh himself now that he was feeling more relaxed with Arthur on his arm.

"I hope you like spicy food." Alfred smirked, kissing Arthur's temple and squeezing his hand.

“We don’t have much of that in the forest,” he admitted, feeling like a child with the plainsmen guiding him. But it wasn't unpleasant. He actually felt cared for, and smiled at the ground as he felt Alfred squeeze his hand. 

Smiling from ear to ear, he went with the plainsmen and marveled at the large pit. 

“What an odd way to cook,” he commented.

Feli moved away from them to go cling to Ludwig as the Alpha began to remove the long grasses covering the pit. Beneath was freshly cooked meat, ready to be served.

Alfred pulled Arthur's back to his chest, resting his chin on his mate's head while he wrapped his arms down in front of him.

"Well, we don't use fire to cook, but raw meat is dangerous to eat. So, long ago, our ancestors learned that the sun weed we use to tame raptors, has many different properties. The oils, once rubbed over these obsidian stones, will boil under the sun. Those stones can reach temperatures near that of fire, so it allows us to cook our food." Alfred grinned excitedly. "There's also a special sauce." He hummed at the thought, not having had real plains cooking in so long.

"Enjoy!" Feli chimed as he handed over clay bowls with slabs of the steak for each of them. It had a reddish brown sauce drizzled over it and smelt spicy yet sweet.

"Have a seat and dig in." Alfred sat, patting the cut grass on the ground next to the pit. As their small tribe gathered around the pit to eat. "Oh- wait!" He then leaned over into a basket and pulled out a few tiny sharpened claws and handed two to Arthur. "Cut it with these, and there's water with lemon as well." He added, resting a clay cup in front of Arthur with a slice of the yellow fruit sitting in it.

Arthur sat down in his mate’s lap, leaning against his thigh to sit modestly. Accepting the food and drink, he marvelled at the little slice of fruit. Meat he’d seen, and even these crude tools he counted as the delicate carving knives used among foresters. But the colorful fruit appealed to his curious nature. He gave it an experimental lick, and frowned at the sour taste. Instead, he stuck in Alfred’s water, and sipped lightly at his own. 

The steak was good, though much tougher than the meats of the mammals of the forest. It was also strange not to taste spice, but the sauce instead. Tipping his head back, Arthur kissed under Alfred’s jaw, finding the lingering taste of the meat and the mix of his mate’s skin delectable.

“It’s very good,” he complimented chewing another small, delicate bite with his Royal dining manners. “Give my compliments to the cook.”

Alfred worked on his own meal, reveling in the old tastes that brought back fond memories. Having Arthur there with him to enjoy only added to the memories.

"Well, Ludwig cooked it, and our lovely Feli makes the sauce." He hummed, closing his eyes at the gentle kiss to his neck.

"Hehe! The beautiful Omega likes our cooking!" Feli cheered, curling up against his own Alpha who smiled briefly and slowly wrapped an arm around his mate's shoulders.

Alfred laughed, then lowered to nuzzle against Arthur's neck, placing his empty bowl to the side, and whispered.

"Emm, yes, my beautiful Omega." He sighed, his hands going to knead along Arthur's muscled thighs, loving the exposure the loincloth allowed. "Gods, I still can't get over how phenomenal you are." Alfred breathed in his mate's scent, feeling his blood boil with Arthur so close and his belly filled with good food. His hands went up to gently go over the assorted wood carved bracelets before trailing up his arms. "Your beauty is unmatched, my love."

The little Omega curled up closer to his mate at the praise and touches. He purred under the older’s touch and responded with soft kisses along his mate’s neck. 

“As is your kindness,” Arthur returned on a soft whisper, and turned to rest his head against his mate’s firm chest. He hadn’t been able to finish all his steak, his still small and easily upset stomach quite full. He wasn’t ready to push it. 

“I love you,” he murmured softly, eyes hooded with drowsiness as the food settled, and his mate’s heat soothed him. 

Alfred whispered his own 'I love you' with a kiss amidst soft hair. Hearing the tired words spill from his love's lips was reasonable, even though it was early. Arthur had quite the trying day, it was no wonder he was exhausted.

"Let's get some rest, hmm?"

Alfred then got to his feet, Arthur in his arms, the other three not paying him any attention as they continued to eat and talk. He moved a little ways away from the gathering, but not far enough to be entirely excluded. He'd picked out a spot beneath the stars in the middle of the wide clearing earlier and had laid out their packs and fur pelts from their nest in the forest. Quetzal had already gone to sleep, curled up beside their belongings yet always keen to dangers. They would be alerted well in advance if anything should happen in the night.

Moving towards the pelt, he eased Arthur down on top of it, making sure he was settled, before returning to his feet.

"Rest a moment. I'll be right back. I just want to inform them we are going to sleep, and to thank them for the meal." He kissed Arthur's hand before quickly jogging the short distance back to the pit and his fellow tribesmen.

Seeing Romano and Ludwig engrossed in conversation, Alfred walked over and knelt down beside Feliciano.

"Arthur is tired,” Feliciano chimed.

Alfred smiled, knowing the ever observant Omega would have been keeping a watchful eye on his new friend.

"Yes, today has been quite taxing on him."

Feli nodded.

“Yes. The differences in our cultures is apparent. You do know his cock is pierced, correct?"

Alfred chuckled at this.

"Oh yes. I'm sure you had the same reaction I did when I first saw it."

Feli inwardly hissed and nodded his head. 

"Yes, but they are quite appealing. Though, I do hope you refrain from picking up that quality of the foresters."

Alfred chuckled more, shaking his head in earnest at the thought. 

"No, no. I use that too much to risk harming it."

Feli giggled, and then changed the subject.

"You should relax him. He will sleep much more soundly, not to mention it is good for his health. You should be seeing to him daily, and he seems far too skittish for a mated Omega. More like a virgin."

Alfred blew out a sigh at the pregnant Omega's observation. Feli would think that way, because that was the norm of the plains. The forest was much more reserved than that.

"See, I'm afraid that's just it. The foresters live very hidden lives from one another. They interact, but anything intimate such as mating, is done out of sight of others. To do so is considered uncouth. Just the fact that Arthur actually stripped before you to put on such revealing garb is an amazing feat for him." He smiled, resting his hand on his friend's shoulder, "and I have you to thank for that. He is very fond of you."

Feli blushed at the last comment, but nodded in his understanding.

"I understand. It is only natural for our tribes to differ. Our own environments we live off of are drastically different." Feli smiled, "go back to your mate. I will be over shortly, and I will help ease his fears. You both are still on the plains, and even though some may be understanding, it is still advisable you adhere to our ways. Once Arthur realizes the safety you offer by doing so, it will make his time here much easier."

Alfred nodded his agreement.

“Thank you, Feli, for all that you've done for both of us."

"You can thank me by making this the best southern plains tribe ever." Feli giggled, "I want a wonderful tribe for my children to grow up in." The Omega smiled warmly as his hand gently caressed his swollen belly.

"You have my word." With that, Alfred got back up and returned to Arthur, kneeling down and resting his hand atop Arthur's and gently massaging his thumb over the strong tendons beneath his supple skin.

"How are you feeling?”

“Sleepy,” Arthur murmured, reaching to curl his hand in Alfred’s. His closed eyes slipped open, the soft glow of his irises becoming more and more prominent as the sun descended to leave darkness in the sky. He gave his mate’s hand a little tug, and looked up at him.

“C-can we sleep like w-we used to?”

"You want me on your back? Will you be alright holding my weight?" Alfred asked, wanting reassurance that he wouldn't hurt Arthur by doing so. He also wasn't going to come straight out and ask to mate with him either. Unless he felt he needed to offer, he'd prefer if Arthur said instead.

“I hope so,” Arthur whispered into the furs. There was nothing quite like having Alfred gently over him, shielding him from the world, whispering sweet things in his ear, making him feel absolutely perfect. He’d missed it for too long.

“Please? Please... I want to feel like everything is normal again,” he murmured. “Where I’m only yours, and you’re only mine,” he said, inhaling the familiar scent of the furs that always lined their nest. 

Alfred smiled softly, reaching out to gently card back some of Arthur's hair to unhide those beautiful glowing eyes again.

"That will never change, Arthur," Alfred assured, as he then slowly moved over Arthur on all fours. He didn't rest down right away. Instead opted to press light kisses all along his shoulders and neck, slowly working down between his shoulder blades. While doing so, he took his free hand and ran it over the smooth planes along Arthur's side before moving lower to stop at the edge of the loincloth.

"Just relax and breath, Arthur. It's only me. Think of nothing else but me." Alfred reassured, as he slowly moved the fur covering Arthur aside, exposing his ass to the night air and easily accessible for the Alpha. "It's only me." He restated as his hand gently caressed one of Arthur's cheeks, being entirely gentle to help keep Arthur relaxed.

Arthur sighed quietly, easing under his mate’s gentle touches. The older knew every curve and plains of his body, kissing and caressing each sensitive spot with a tender love that soothed the Omega. He was nearly asleep to all the soft touches when he felt the cool air against his exposed body. There was a moment of tension that rippled through him, thinking of how close they were to the others. 

He looked over his shoulder, scared to see them watching, maybe even laughing or talking about him, but Alfred filled his gaze. His Alpha continued to gently soothe him, and the Omega took his words to heart. Squeezing his eyes shut, he forced himself to relax. Just Alfred, only him. Just his mate, his love, his whole world. There was no one else here. It was like they were back home, hidden in the foliage, only the silver light of the moon through the foliage able to touch them. 

“Al,” he moaned softly, home again, “my love...”

"Arthur-" Alfred breathed out as he leaned down to press his lips to Arthur's, moving against them with gentle love and affection. As he kissed Arthur, he untied his own loincloth easily with one hand and withdrew his slowly stiffening erection. Ever since they'd left the small group, he'd seen Romano watching them intently. He wouldn't say anything to pull Arthur from the ease he was seeking, but Alfred would make sure the man knew exactly what kind of Alpha Alfred was.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered as he reached for some extra sun weed from their cooking left nearby. Coating his hand in the plant's natural oils, he slicked up his cock, stroking it to full hardness, before he gently slid his hand down between Arthur's cheeks. "So perfect," he then slowly swirled his oiled fingers around Arthur's entrance, before he eased a single digit inside. Alfred almost paused as he went when he realized there was zero resistance. Arthur took him in with perfect ease, and it swelled Alfred's heart knowing his mate was alright.

"That's it, Arthur. Perfect," he whispered, kissing more of Arthur's neck before slipping in a second finger with the same ease as the first.

Feliciano had been nodding off as he rested against Ludwig until he remembered about Arthur. He slowly began to get to his feet, brushing off his mate's sudden need to help him, but as he looked on the mated couple away from them, Feli sunk back down with a smile on his face. He knew they'd be alright. They were meant for one another. Two perfect pieces to a puzzle, fitting together seamlessly. Arthur only needed Alfred, which was how it was meant to be.

Arthur moaned softly to the careful penetration, easily open to his mate as he kept his thoughts fixated solely on his beloved Alpha. It was hard, but he wanted this: for himself and for Alfred.

“Al, I need you,” he whispered back to him, arching his back down to stretch the powerful, elongated muscles guarding the curve of his spine. 

Alfred wet his lips as he continued to slowly stretch his mate. Arthur was out of heat, and even with the oil and Arthur's receptiveness, Alfred didn't want to hurt him.

After a little extra time spent making sure Arthur was stretched well enough, he finally took his cock and aligned it to Arthur's fluttering hole. He couldn't help but watch as he pressed the head between Arthur's cheeks. The loincloth framing Arthur's ass made this all the more exciting for the Alpha. Arthur was so easily accessible to him. The loincloths were made this way also for ease of mounting while they were on raptor back. He wondered if Arthur would continue to wear the garment while they returned to the forest. The thrill of taking his mate with the wind rushing past was exhilarating, and he hoped Arthur would be open to it.

His daydreaming had him drifting off until finally the head of his cock popped past the tight ring of muscle and Alfred moaned heatedly as his cock was gripped tightly. Off heat sex, even though he loved the overwhelming scent and heart pumping desire, the extreme tightness that wrapped around his cock was an entirely different experience.

"Ugn- Arthur- oh you feel so good." Alfred moaned, bowing over Arthur and breathing heavily as he forced himself to go slow as he pressed a little deeper before retreating to slowly ease himself into Arthur entirely.

Arthur’s breath came in soft pants as the stimulation to his entrance loosened him to take his mate’s cock without much struggle. His fingers flexed, gripping the fur as he breathed in a deep inhale of cool, night air, then relaxed with each thrust his mate used to ease himself in. 

He tried to encourage his mate and show his appreciation by squeezing along his thick length while he moaned quietly. 

“Al, oh gods...” he breathed out on a sigh, and reached back for his mate as he sheathed himself entirely. He pulled him down to seal his lips to the older’s, panting softly against his mouth.

Alfred felt his senses come alive as Arthur's lips met his own. He delved his tongue into his mate's mouth, tangling and caressing the other's as he began to lift his hips before thrusting forward. He kept his strokes slow, and once they broke the kiss for air, Alfred grunted against the back of Arthur's neck as he felt floored into reclaiming his mate. He took a moment to look over at the three tribesmen, noticing Feli was curled comfortably in Ludwig's arms, while the older spoke softly to his pregnant Omega. Their lone, unmated Alpha, however, had his eyes glued to the activities of Alfred and Arthur.

Alfred grinned wickedly, even more excited now that he had the man's undivided attention. He immediately pulled Arthur's hips back a bit to meet his thrusts, covering the younger’s body more with his own as he growled possessively over him. Romano simply glared daggers at them before huffing and standing to announce to the other two he was going to bed. Alfred had succeeded in making his claim well known now. With that knowledge, his thrusts began to grow slightly erratic before he was grunting and biting lightly along Arthur's neck as release struck him.

"You're mine. Only mine." Alfred growled as his cock pulsed his seed deep inside his mate. His claim now where it belonged helped ease his frazzled nerves from before. Arthur would have no fears now of Romano's advances. Perhaps in the future when they returned, Arthur would be more at ease to the idea of mating in the open. It was protection after all, something Alfred wanted Arthur to have above everything else.

On panting breaths, Alfred slowly rested his weight down on Arthur's back, his cock still nestled deeply inside him. His cock twitched occasionally, as he rolled his hips to feel some of the wetness of the oils and cum leak out. Arthur was perfectly his and no one would get between that.

"I love you, Arthur."

Arthur took comfort in Alfred curling over him more. The less anyone could see of him, the more relaxed he felt. It took repeating a mantra in his head that it was only he and Alfred to keep as calm as did, but he managed. His mate's strokes weren't rough, and helped his body ease as well. 

There was pleasure, but Arthur was too nervous and distracted to maintain an erection. He just hoped his mate wouldn't mind, or take it as he hadn't performed well. 

There was a grateful sigh when Alfred finished and settled over him comfortably. Arthur found it in himself to fully relax again, feeling safe beneath his weight. Breathing in soft pants, he turned his head to gaze at his Alpha.

“I love you too, Alfred,” he whispered, gently kissing his lips before dropping back down, feeling exhausted. “I don’t think I can get back up...” he murmured, looking at the tents a bit away. 

Alfred smirked, beyond content with the world just then.

"You know I'll always carry you, but I picked this spot for us to sleep. Under the stars and with the sun flies floating around. It's beautiful." Alfred sighed, nuzzling against Arthur's neck and adding, "not as beautiful as you though." He blushed, the corny line a bit silly, but he meant it.

Arthur smiled shyly into the pelts, having missed being able to lay like this. The ground may have been more more firm than his nest, but feeling Alfred around him brought him comfort. 

"You're too much," the Omega teased, chuckling at his mate's lack of elegance, but perfect sincerity. Arthur curled up more under his mate, nose buried in the fur. 

"Good night, my love. Sleep calls..."

END SCENE

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it for the first scene. Again, if any of this was difficult to follow at times it was originally written in an RP format, so there is a bit of going back and forth as Alfred replies to earlier parts of Arthur's response and vice versa. I hope you enjoyed what we have done so far! This is a really fun universe and we have loads planned for it as well. :3 Let us know what you think so far on your way out! :D Thank you again for reading!


End file.
